la trama del concurso de talentos
by soniasc94
Summary: El popular concurso de talentos Wow está sufriendo una ola de atentados contra algunos de sus participantes entre secuestros, sobornos y asesinatos. Las chicas de la comisaría local tendrán que desentramar la trama, infiltrándose como cazatalentos y buscar a los culpables y encerrarlos. Pero no estarán solas. El FBI mandará a los mejores agentes para ayudarlas.
1. 1- algo pasa en Gardenia

Winx Club- La trama del concurso de talentos

El popular concurso de talentos Wow está sufriendo una ola de atentados contra algunos de sus participantes entre secuestros, sobornos y asesinatos. Las chicas de la comisaría local tendrán que desentramar la trama, infiltrándose como cazatalentos y buscar a los culpables y encerrarlos. Pero no estarán solas. El FBI mandará a los mejores agentes para ayudarlas porque se está volviendo una trama bastante difícil. Basado en el spin-off de la serie y en las series Castle, CSI entre otras series de misterio.

Capítulo 1: algo pasa en Gardenia

Gardenia, Distrito Federal, 11.00...

El concurso Wow era muy popular entre los jóvenes de la ciudad. Cualquier persona que quiera ser cantante, mago, bailarín, etc., tiene su oportunidad. Sin embargo, el formato en otros países ha sufrido numerosos atentados y ahora se estaban empezando a notar en Gardenia, donde varios secuestros y varios asesinatos se habían producido y cada vez era mucho más peligroso y la comisaría local por muy buena que fuera había perdido algunos casos y la situación era insostenible.

La comisaría la llevaba la señora Faragonda, una afamada jefa de Policía que había llevado muchos casos y caso todos de éxito. Su éxito se debía a su equipo de trabajo. Bloom, una chica pelirroja, de ojos azules era la mano derecha de la jefa. Era la encargada de repartir el trabajo a su grupo. Layla, una chica de piel morena y pelo rizado color chocolate era la médico forense. Le gustaba despejarse de tanto silencio con deporte o con sus amigas. Flora, era la psicóloga del grupo. La más dulce del grupo y la más sentida de todas. Castaña de ojos verdes y piel tostada. Stella, rubia de ojos marrones, con verdadero don de gentes, la que siempre estaba a pie de la escena del crimen para recabar pruebas. Musa, de ojos rasgados y azules como la noche, al igual que su pelo oscuro y blanca como la leche era la mano dura, la que siempre hacia los interrogatorios aunque también solía estar también en la escena del crimen. Y por último Tecna, la informática del grupo, de ojos verde turquesa y media melena morada, encargada de seguirle la pista a los criminales y mandar a sus compañeras a la escena del crimen o al paso de los malos. Vivían en una casa grande, la cuál era propiedad de la comisaría en la cual había habitaciones de sobra para otras 6 personas más. Lo que no sabían es que estaba a punto de llenarse.

Faragonda: la situación es crítica.

Bloom: la gente está muy expuesta.

Stella: ¿y qué podemos hacer?

Tecna: los casos son una locura. Necesitamos refuerzos. Alguien que tenga equipos mejorados aunque estoy desarrollando actualizaciones del sistema.

Musa: tenemos que hacer algo. Estamos perdiendo prestigio.

Flora: cada vez es más duro como hablar con los familiares.

Layla: esto es una locura.

Bloom: somos humanas.

Stella: ya pero esto no es normal. Los asesinatos han aumentado mucho últimamente.

Musa: y mira que somos buenas... pero... no sabemos cómo acabará esto.

Tecna: madre mía. O nos infiltramos dentro...

Musa: que locura. Y si a nosotras nos pasa algo.

Flora: no pero puede resultar. A veces hay mafias detrás de este tipo de concursos.

Stella: cierto.

Faragonda: teneis razón. Pero vais a tener ayuda. Mi colega del FBI, Saladino, me ha enviar refuerzos. Se alojarán con vosotras en la mansión. Cada una va a tener una pareja natural que os ayudará, aunque está genial que os infiltreis dentro del concurso.

Bloom: pero nadie tiene que saber que somos agentes.

Mientras tanto en la central de FBI, Timmy, el chico informático, dulce y tímido, de pelo medio rubio, medio castaño, con gafas, controla los equipos tecnológicos de la central, mientras que Helia, de pelo largo y oscuro y cara amable y Nabu, moreno de piel, con el pelo siempre recogido en trenzas, son los llevan la ayuda emocional. La fuerza en la calle la llevan Sky, rubio de ojos azules, Brandon, moreno, más moderados, y la mano dura y el azote del FBI, como muchos le conocen, Riven, un apuesto chico pelirrojo tirando a granate, que era el que se encargaba de los interrogatorios. Desconfiado, temerario y escéptico, pecando a veces de lobo solitario, pero a la vez siempre al lado de sus amigos.

Sky: qué raro si son las mejores.

Riven: ya pero... la situación es muy crítica.

Timmy: los equipos de seguimiento son antiguos. Los nuestros son más avanzados. Y lo que está pasando es una bestialidad. Aunque hasta ahora no les ha ido mal.

Helia: tiene que ser horrible.

Nabu: necesitan ayuda aunque sean las mejores.

Brandon: espero que sean agradables de ver.

Helia: tío, vamos a ayudarles a que puedan llevar a cabo los casos del concurso de talentos.

Riven: ¿quién puede hacer ese tipo de cosas?

Helia: unos verdaderos enfermos.

Nabu: la psicología es difícil con tíos así.

Riven: tranquilos, yo me encargo de ellos.

Timmy: no sé cómo sería estar en la mente del asesino.

Nabu: muy duro. Créeme.

Helia: puedes llegar a volverte loco.

Brandon: ¿y vamos a tener que vivir con 6 mujeres en una casa?

Sky: eso me han dicho. Tenemos que ayudarlas.

Saladino: en efecto. Partiréis hoy hacia Gardenia. No hace falta que os diga que no es la casa de Gran Hermano.

Brandon: sí señor.

Saladino: vais para una misión. Podéis ser o mejor dicho tenéis que compenetraros con ellas al máximo. Me da igual como lo gestionéis. Pero hacerlo bien chicos. Ellas no esperan un amante ni alguien con quien pasar un buen rato. Sois unos compañeros de trabajo. No confundáis cosas personales con profesionales. Os voy a dar una llave de la casa. Por si las chicas no estuvieran.

Riven: por supuesto.

Timmy: claro. Y las coordenadas. Si no, no llegamos.

Sky: pongámonos en marcha.

Gardenia...

Stella: yo quiero irme de compras.

Bloom: ¿Pero antes no habrá que preparar las habitaciones para los invitados?

Tecna: hagámoslas y podéis hacer lo que queráis luego. Yo me quedo estoy cansada. Y no tienen llave.

Layla: yo iré a correr.

Flora: yo quiero ir al invernadero. Ando detrás de unas orquídeas que traían hoy.

Musa: Faragonda, me ha pedido que arregle los altavoces de comisaría. Como tengo conocimientos de música.

Stella: Bloom, no me dejes sola.

Bloom: tranquila. Yo voy contigo.

Tecna: espero que no me coman.

Bloom: seguro que no.

Flora: estaré de vuelta enseguida.

Musa: yo también.

Tecna: está bien. Espero que me comprendan. Que una chica con 6 tíos...

Stella: nos vamos a hartar de tenerlos en casa.

Musa: espero que no sean muy presuntuosos.

Layla: ojalá. Son el FBI. Vendrán con los humos subidos.

Tecna: cuidado. Ahora eso si. En cuanto vengan, las cosas claras. Aquí cocina, limpia y todo lo que hay que hacer, lo hagamos entre todos. No quiero tíos machistas en mi casa.

Musa: yo tampoco.

Layla: bueno... les meto una tunda...

Stella: espero que sean guapos.

Bloom: Stella por dios.

Flora: serán lo que quieran.

Musa: bueno... empecemos. Hoy que es el primer día... sí. Vendrán cansados así que... hagámosles el favor.

Al cabo de una hora...

Musa: listo.

Stella: nos vamos.

Bloom: volveremos a cenar.

Flora: Musa, ¿sales ya?

Musa: si.

Layla: yo me voy también.

Tecna: tranquilas, yo me ocupo.

Timmy: bueno, creo que estamos a punto de llegar.

Riven: menudo chalet, ¿no?

Brandon: viven seis y ahora vamos a ser 12.

Helia: que pasada. El jardín mola mucho.

Nabu: tienen hasta invernadero.

Sky: pista de basquet... bueno está muy bien.

Brandon: desde luego.

Riven: unos buenos partidillos podemos hechar.

Helia: si.

Timmy: eso debe ser la piscina.

Nabu: pero hasta verano no se abre.

Tecna:-estaba frente al ordenador cuando de repente oi un ruido de llaves. Cogí la pistola que estaba descargada y me escondí al lado de la puerta de la entrada. Se abrió la puerta y oí lo que presumiblemente era un grupo de chicos- ¿quien anda ahí?

Timmy: joder.

Riven: pero baja el arma tía.

Sky: lo siento. Pero nos han dado una llave.

Tecna: que susto. Perdonadme a mí. Está descargada. La uso por si acaso.

Helia: tranquila. ¿y las demás?

Tecna: han salido. No creo que tarden. Bueno. Os enseño las habitaciones. Las nuestras son las del ala izquierda y las vuestras las del ala derecha. Sólo tenéis que elegir con quien dormís. Las camas las hemos hecho nosotras. Queríamos ayudaros a instalaros.

Timmy: gracias. Muy amables.-la chica pelimorada me miró y me sonrió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa-

Riven: Timmy, vamos.

Timmy: ah si. Perdona.

Riven: deja de mirarla. Que se te van los ojos.

Timmy: ¿pero qué dices?

Riven: es muy guapa pero ya está. Tranquilo.

Helia: ¿Y eso que vivís en esta casa tan grande?

Tecna: cosas de la comandancia.

Nabu: al menos ahora con nosotros no estará tan vacía.

Tecna: supongo. En los armarios hay mantas y espacio suficiente para vuestras cosas.

Brandon: el jardín es una pasada.

Helia: ¿y el invernadero?

Tecna: eso cuando llegue Flora se lo preguntas.

Riven: ¿y aquella cabina con la mesa de mezclas?

Tecna: eso es cosa de Musa. Le gusta mucho la música. Le relaja después de un día duro. Layla montó su pista de deporte. Bloom y Stella tienen un pequeño estudio donde Bloom dibuja y Stella diseña ropa. Flora tiene el jardín y el invernadero y yo tengo mi ordenador y mis inventos. No os lo he dicho. Soy Tecna, la informática y a veces un poco hacker de la comisaría. Estoy para lo que necesitéis.

Timmy: así que todo esto es tuyo... ¿qué tal va el trabajo en la comisaría? Bueno soy Timmy.

Tecna: encantada. Bien. Lo que pasa es que está siendo una locura.

Están pasando cosas extrañísimas y no damos abasto. Hay un equipo que no funciona y no puedo arreglarlo. Falla algo. Quizás soy demasiado joven.

Timmy: todo se aprende con el tiempo. Cuando vayamos a comisaría lo revisamos.

Tecna: genial.

Riven: pues él es el mejor del FBI en informática. Ya lo verás.

Tecna: estupendo. Seguro que viene genial.

Musa: Tecna, ya estoy en casa. Vaya.

Riven: vaya. Eso digo yo. -entró de repente una morena de piel blanca, ojos rasgados y labios rojos. Sus ojos se me clavaron y si Timmy no podía dejar de mirar a la otra chica, yo no podía dejar de mirar a la morena-

Musa: ya estáis aquí. Soy Musa.

Timmy: y luego me dices a mí.

Riven: calla. Yo soy Riven.

Musa: ¿qué tal el viaje?

Riven: bien. Deseando relajarme la verdad.

Musa: estás en tu casa.

Riven: me sabe mal. Bueno... que te iba a decir... ¿aquella cabina es tuya?

Musa: sí. Me gusta la música. Es relajante cuando tienes un trabajo duro.

Riven: ¿qué parte llevas tú?

Musa: soy la que interroga a los sospechosos.

Riven: vaya. Yo también hago eso. A veces creo que me paso un poco.

Musa: muchas veces es necesario.

Riven: y si es peligroso... ¿no te da miedo quedarte sola?

Musa: no. Estoy acostumbrada. No soy una niña. Ni una facilona. Así que te advierto que tengas un poco de cuidado conmigo.

Riven: no he insinuado nada.

Musa: no pasa nada. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos.

Riven: te lo pondré fácil. Aunque en medio de un caso es difícil estar conmigo.

Musa: probaremos.

Riven: no sabes lo que dices.

Musa: supongo. No te conozco. Así que supongo que todo lo que hagas me sorprenderá.

Riven: pues eso.

Helia: ¿has visto? hasta camas balinesas.

Nabu: desde luego. Pero no hay pocas.

Flora: bueno, somos 6.

Layla: aunque... creo que vamos a ser el doble a partir de ahora.

Helia: madre mía cada vez vemos a una chica distinta.- la chica del pelo morado, la morena de piel blanca y ahora otra dos chicas. Una chica castaña de piel morena a la cuál Nabu no paraba de mirar y una chica castaña de ojos verdes como la hierba, de rasgos dulces-

Flora: somos muchas y cada una tenemos el pelo de un color, por ejemplo.

Layla: somos fáciles de distinguir.

Nabu: ¿Por dónde habéis entrado?

Flora: por la misma puerta que vosotros. Es normal es bastante grande. Está en el otro lado.

Helia: claro. Entonces si Tecna y Musa, creo, son las que están dentro vosotras sois...

Flora: Flora.

Layla: y yo Layla.

Nabu: yo soy Nabu y él, Helia.

Layla: encantada.

Flora: el gusto es mío.

Helia: que va. Es nuestro. ¿Y esto?

Layla: Stella. A parte de ser agente de la Policía le gusta el diseño de ropa y de interiores.

Flora: espero que la estancia sea la mejor y si podemos hacer lo que sea para que sea mejor... ya sabéis estamos aquí.

Helia: tranquila. Claro. Creo que tienes que enseñarme el invernadero. Me gusta dibujar.

Flora: ¿entonces eres el que hace los retratos robot?

Helia: bueno, hay máquinas que se encargan de eso ya. Nabu y yo somos psicólogos del FBI.

Flora: vaya que bien. Entonces trabajaremos juntos. Yo también soy psicóloga.

Helia: siempre es un placer.

Flora: bueno, este es mi hobbie. Las plantas.

Nabu: supongo que haces deporte.

Layla: sí. Todas las mañanas salgo a correr. Mi trabajo es... duro aunque mis clientes no es que se quejen demasiado.

Nabu: adivino. Forense.

Layla: sí.

Nabu: bueno por lo menos te despejas.

Layla: y que lo digas. Aunque ahora estamos muy liadas. Pero siempre encuentro un hueco aunque me tenga que levantar pronto.

Nabu: pues mis amigos y yo jugamos de vez en cuando.

Layla: eh, pues a ver si jugamos.

Nabu: hecho.

Tecna: ¿ya estáis aquí?

Flora: si.

Musa: ¿pero tu no ibas a comprar orquídeas?

Flora: la he encargado. Mañana me la traen.

Brandon: a ver si yo me entero. Entonces... quien falta.

Musa: Stella y Bloom.

Flora: Layla está en la ducha.

Tecna: bueno te presento. Timmy, Riven, Sky y Brandon. Ella es Flora.

Sky: encantado.

Brandon: lo mismo digo.

Riven: supongo que a Helia ya le conoces.

Flora: bueno sí.

Helia: sólo quería ser amable. Anda que vosotros... como si os viera.

Timmy: y Layla a Nabu también.

Tecna: Stella... ya vendrá.

Musa: y Bloom está con ella. Así que... pueden tardar horas.

Brandon: cuando las mujeres van de compras...

Musa: es que no conoces a Stella.

Flora: tiene que pasar por todas las tiendas que pilla. Y rara vez vuelve con las manos vacías.

Layla: ya estoy. Os he oído. Aseguraros los armarios, no sea que...

Brandon: pero compra mucho...

Musa: demasiado. Papi tiene dinero y en la comisaría no nos pagan mal, aunque yo no digo nada porque tiene dinero para gastar por su cuenta.

Tecna: eso sí. No es una chica demasiado creída pero a veces creo que se pasa.

Flora: es buena chica.

Layla: es guapa, así que eso hace mucho.

Brandon: porque su familia tenga dinero... ¿a vosotras os importa?

Layla: obvio que no.

Tecna: sólo que no debería derrochar tanto.

Musa: ¿porque nos habláis de vosotros?

Riven: si. Cuando vengan las otras que se presenten.

Sky: por mi estupendo.

Nabu: bien. Bueno... ¿porque no empiezas tú?

Musa: si. Claro. Soy Musa. Tengo 23 años. Soy de la ciudad de Melodía. Soy agente de la Policía de Gardenia. Vine aquí cuando entré en el cuerpo. Soy la chica de los interrogatorios, ya sabéis esa que a veces dice vamos a hacer del poli bueno y del poli malo para a ver si cazamos al culpable. La música me gusta y de vez en cuando toco.

Riven: ¿tocas?

Musa: si. El piano, la guitarra, la flauta y a veces canto un poco.

Tecna: pues tu voz... es maravillosa.

Musa: en la ducha.

Layla: que va.

Musa: y esa cabina es para poner música, grabar, retransmitir... id cuando queráis. Es libre. Disculpadme si veis que está algo desordenado. Casi me detienen una vez por poner la música muy alta.

Tecna: los vecinos le amenazaron con llamar a la poli y ésta cogió y les sacó la placa.

Flora: epic fail.

Musa: cosas que pasan. Y la vecina sólo decía "discúlpeme señorita"

Riven: jajaja, cualquiera se atreve a decir lo contrario.

Tecna: desde luego. Creo que asustas un poco. Bueno yo soy Tecna. Tengo 23 años. Soy informática. Soy de la ciudad de Zenith. Me dedico a gestionar todos los grupos eléctricos de la comisaría y soy la jefa de rastreo y radares. Desde el ordenador si se produce un movimiento sospechoso das la voz de alarma y mis compañeras hacen el resto. Hago el seguimiento de los objetos, coches y demás sujetos sospechosos. Además de pinchar el teléfono y hackear ordenadores si es necesario. Me gusta inventar cosas. Tengo conocimientos de robótica.

Timmy: maravilloso.

Flora: soy Flora, tengo 24 años. Soy psicóloga. Es quizás el trabajo más fascinante o el más doloroso del mundo. A veces no sabes cómo tratar a la gente. Sobre todo si tenemos una pérdida importante. Soy un poco fan de las plantas. El invernadero es mío. Y no. Sé que lo estáis preguntando. No es marihuana. Podría oler a kilómetros. Tengo plantas aromáticas y un huerto con frutas y verduras ecológicas. Pero vamos que nadie está obligado a comer.

Helia: no. Seguro que está genial.

Layla: es estupendo.

Flora: soy de Limphea. Todas son ciudades aledañas a Magix.

Helia: ¿en serio? Yo también.

Flora: ¿y porque no te he visto antes?

Helia: la edad quizás.

Flora: pero aparentemente no es mucha. 1 año, 2. No creo que seas mucho mayor.

Helia: 25 años.

Flora: bueno... un año.

Helia: 2 creo. Porque los 24 son de este año.

Flora: sí.

Helia: entonces sí. 2.

Flora: bueno. No es mucho.

Helia: es grande.

Layla: y yo soy Layla. Tengo 23 años y soy forense. Un trabajo en el los pacientes quedan satisfechos y no se quejan.-levanté una carcajada generalizada- lo sabía. Me gusta bailar, y el deporte. Soy de Andros.

Nabu: ¿ya son demasiadas coincidencias, no?

Layla: y tanto. Pero igual que ella, la verdad o es muy grande o es que nos hemos cruzado y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

Nabu: ya le he dicho que cuando queráis hay partido.

Riven: ah claro. Estupendo.

Tecna: Uff... yo os animo desde la grada. Aunque si queréis jugar online. Tengo la Wii.

Timmy: me he traído yo la Play que tenía en casa.

Musa: se puede alternar.

Tecna: claro. Hay muchos juegos que sólo funcionan en un formato.

Timmy: ¿eres un poco pirata, no?

Tecna: ¿acaso lo dudas?

Timmy: madre mía.

Brandon: yo me apunto a todo.

Musa: entre rato y rato.

Tecna: claro. Mmm... quién sigue. Creo que os toca chicos. Tú, venga.

Timmy: soy Timmy. Soy de la ciudad de Magix. Tengo 26 años, aunque llevo muchos años viviendo en los Estados Unidos. Soy ingeniero informático. Y como puedes comprobar Tecna, se me nota que manejo ordenadores y aparatos, ¿no?

Tecna: no. Que va. Es ironía. Las gafas te delatan. Espero que te sientas cómodo aunque no sea el FBI.

Timmy: seguro. Estas tú para ayudarme, ¿no?

Tecna: claro. Será un placer.

Riven: me llamo Riven, tengo 25 años. Me he criado prácticamente en los Estados Unidos, con lo cual mi procedencia se puede encuadrar ahí. Mi vida ha sido algo complicada. Mi madre se fue cuando era pequeño y no preguntéis porque y a mi padre, comisario de raza, le pegaron un tiro hace demasiados años, aunque los suficientes para querer ser como él.

Musa: vaya. Lo siento.

Riven: tranquila. Por eso tengo fama de ser demasiado estricto y un verdadero azote de los criminales. Y no estoy vacilando.

Sky: eres demasiado temerario. Su forma de ser ha hecho que hasta el más peligroso se amedrente ante él.

Riven: por favor chicos. Ahora nunca hagáis como mi padre siempre que haya pistolas de por medio, llevad chaleco antibalas y cubriros bien las espaldas.

Musa: ¿pero no llevaba?

Riven: sí. Pero le dispararon en la cabeza.

Musa: madre mía.

Riven: eh... tranquila. Fue hace tiempo. Yo no soy como él. En otro tiempo fui más imprudente. Sobre todo cuando entré en el cuerpo. Tengo una herida de bala ya. Pero me salvé.

Musa: joder... sí que eres una caja de sorpresas.

Helia: soy Helia, nada que ver con Riven. Tengo 25 años. Soy tu paisano Flora. Y soy como tú. El que intenta tratar a la gente en situaciones comprometidas.

Nabu: pero no está sólo. Yo soy Nabu, tengo 25 años y soy su compañero. El FBI pensó que era mejor tener dos personas atendiendo a las familias de las víctimas.

Flora: os repartís el trabajo.

Helia: el FBI es demasiado grande.

Nabu: hay días que nos vemos y otros que no.

Layla: ¿y cómo aliviáis vuestras frustraciones?

Helia: meditación, ejercicios de respiración, con la poesía y con el origami.

Flora: wow.

Nabu: capoeira, meditando también y jugando partidos con ellos.

Layla: genial. En Andros no sabía que...

Nabu: bueno se ve que te fuiste hace tiempo.

Layla: seguramente.-oi la puerta-

Tecna: ya están aquí. Ahora seguimos.

Riven: no tendremos que empezar otra vez.

Musa: que va.

Bloom: ya estamos aquí.

Stella: y esa cara... alégrate. Detenedme ya. Si esto es el FBI...

Brandon: hola, eh.

Stella: hola, ¿qué tal? Stella, para serviros.

Bloom: lo siento. Creo que llegamos un poco tarde. Soy Bloom, tengo 23 años y soy de Dominó, aunque criada aquí en Gardenia. Soy la subinspectora de la comisaría.

Sky: hombre, la jefa. Ya decía yo que tenía que haber una. Sky. Encantada.

Bloom: el placer es mío.

Brandon: Diaspro no te está haciendo ningún bien.

Sky: no me lo hacía. No te equivoques.

Bloom: ¿quién es Diaspro?

Sky: mi ex. A ver si le detectas Flora

alguna enfermedad que con Helia y Nabu no le conseguido.

Flora: pero tan mala es.

Brandon: está loca. Y aun así sus padres querían que se casara con ella.

Musa: ¿aun crees en el matrimonio?

Sky: después de esto creo que no. Bueno... presentación. Soy Sky, vivo en Heracklyon. Brandon es mi mejor amigo. Tengo 26 años. Y tengo una ex loca a la que ojalá la encierren pronto. Soy el que junto con Brandon y Riven estamos fuera.

Musa: ¿tú también estas fuera?

Riven: si. Por eso tengo una herida de bala.

Bloom: no me digas.

Riven: si. A mi padre lo mataron así.

Stella: oh vaya. Soy Stella, tengo 24 años y suelo estar al pie de calle. Creo que sé hablar con la gente en la escena del crimen.

Musa: mientras no veas un escaparate.

Brandon: ¿pero eres diseñadora o algo por el estilo?

Stella: bueno... algo. Quiero tener un blog de moda. Pero ahora hay demasiado trabajo.

Tecna: te puedo mirar los portales más seguros.

Stella: si. Por favor. Bueno te paso la lista y me dices tú.

Tecna: claro.

Brandon: bien. Guay. Soy Brandon. Tengo 25 años y al igual que ellos prefiero estar por la calle. Me da adrenalina. Yo también tenía una novia loca.

Sky: y más de una.

Flora: eh a ver si vais a tener todo un ejército.

Helia: como para encerrarlas a todas.

Sky: bajo llave. A ser posible.

Bloom: ¿y luego si hay un Apocalipsis zombie con todas ellas?

Brandon: menuda pesadilla.

Musa: habría que verlo.

Tecna: jajaja.

Timmy: sería como ver "The Walking dead" en directo.

Tecna: ¿Y no te da miedo?

Timmy: bueno... No sé... habría que verlo.

Musa: sería el fin del mundo.

Flora: no estarán los fantasmas de tus ex novias por ahí jajaja.

Sky: a saber.

Stella: pues nada, espero que estéis cómodos. Que podemos estar locas pero no mordemos ni comemos.

Bloom: jajaja. Ahora os dejaré claro una cosa. No sé cómo avanzarán las relaciones personales entre nosotros. Sólo espero que bien. Pero sabéis a lo que me refiero. Si alguno decide... yo que sé, que se ha enamorado y bueno... empieza una relación, si es con alguien de fuera de comisaría estupendo pero si es de dentro, está totalmente prohibido. Fuera podéis hacer lo que queráis. Pero allí... por favor ser profesionales.

Musa: por mí no hay ningún problema.

Bloom: no si yo tanto contigo como con Tecna me fío. Creo que para eso...

Tecna: bueno... me han enseñado a tener cuidado y a ser profesional.

Musa: te creas la barrera sin pensarlo.

Layla: pues yo... es un poco difícil no...

Flora: si jajaja... porque no hay nadie vivo por allí.

Layla: pues por eso.

Nabu: hay que ser profesional.

Bloom: podemos ser muy simpáticas pero... cuidado.

Sky: nosotros también. Seamos profesionales.

Brandon: parece que en los diferentes concursos de talentos hay ciertos patrones de actuación.

Stella: sí. Demasiadas coincidencias. Desde que desapareció aquella chica que cantaba ópera.

Musa: desde entonces apareció muerto otro chico del concurso.

Riven: el del truco de los cuchillos. Lo recuerdo.

Tecna: Uff... pasé una noche horrible cuando pasó eso.

Layla: y que lo digas.

Flora: creo que tú y yo no dormimos en toda la noche.

Timmy: es que la prensa fue demasiado sensacionalista.

Helia: tenéis alguna idea de cómo podemos ir más allá. Para poder evitar ciertos casos. Los más complicados.

Tecna: tenemos que ir con calma, pero hemos pensado en labores de espionaje e incluso infiltrarnos como cazatalentos dentro del concurso.

Timmy: mmm... No es mala idea. ¿Qué os parece?

Brandon: no sé... es algo te tenemos que estudiar muy bien.

Stella: si claro. Por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda del mundo.

Sky: contad con nosotros.

Riven: tenemos que estudiar muy bien como lo vamos hacer.

Musa: por supuesto. Será duro pero... quien sabe... puede resultar.

Tecna: al menos para calmar un poco los ánimos.

Timmy: he visto que estás trabajando en algo.

Tecna: con vistas a un posible espionaje. Sí. Son pinganillos especiales. Cuando sepamos como lo vamos a hacer... veremos cómo podemos ir más allá. Funcionar es fácil. Pero aún estoy en ello.

Nabu: sea lo que sea, podemos hacerlo.

Bloom: eso espero.

Sky: ya verás como sí. -le toqué el hombro a la pelirroja que me dio una mirada cómplice que me dejó un poco en trance. Pero miré como Brandon miraba a la rubia cuando se levantó. Aunque creo que mis compañeros, todos en general, sentían atracción por aquellas chicas. ¿Sería el comienzo de una buena colaboración e incluso una buena amistad?-

Continuará...


	2. 2- el plan arruinado

Capítulo 2: el plan arruinado.

Musa: -el despertador sonó y vi a Tecna revolverse-

Tecna: ¿ya? Dame 5 minutos.

Musa: pues parece que ya hay alguien despierto.

Tecna: alguno de los chicos. Ya sabes como son. O a lo mejor es Layla. Seguro que ha salido a correr.

Musa: que ganas. Jajaja.

Tecna: oye que hay gente que va al gimnasio antes de trabajar.

Musa: ¿oyes música?

Tecna: de ambiente, pero si. Digo yo que para no molestar a la gente que todavía está durmiendo.

Musa: alguien que está haciendo gimnasia o algo.

Tecna: puede ser. ¿Pero le explicaste a alguien como ponerla?

Musa: a Riven. Me preguntó por la cabina pero... no sé... sólo hay que darle al play. Se lo enseñé sólo.

Tecna: pues... será él. ¿vamos no? Que raro que no nos hayan llamado de ningún caso todavía.-salimos de la habitación y fuimos hacia la cabina de música cuando vimos el pastel. Riven haciendo pesas sobre una barra que Layla también solia utilizar. A Musa le causó una fuerte impresión el torso del chico pelirrojo perfectamente musculado y de repente creo que dejó de escucharme-

Musa: joder.-antes de que pudiera verme el chico, Tecna me cerró la boca-

Tecna: ¿me estás escuchando?

Musa: ¿eh? ¿que decías?

Tecna: que no han avisado de ningún caso.

Musa: ¿que raro, no?

Riven: ah, hola chicas. ¿todo bien?

Musa: claro. ¿Al final sabías poner la música?

Riven: si. Timmy sabía cómo iba. No encontraba el botón del play y él, que antes estaba por aquí, me lo ha dicho. Al final no te lo pregunté a ti. Y se supone que es tuyo.

Musa: no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Puedes usarlo siempre que quieras. Dije que podíais usarlo. Hay veces que la llave la tengo yo. Pero normalmente está colgada de donde se supone que la has cogido.

Riven: ¿no habré molestado?

Musa: no tranquilo. -apenas creo que sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Por mi bien intentaba sólo mirarle a los ojos. Pero no se si eso era peor todavía-

Tecna: tenemos el sueño profundo y si te cierras la puerta no se oye nada del exterior. Bueno casi nada. -de repente apareció el chico rubito de ojos miel, aparentemente despistado porque se estaba limpiando las gafas y según creo no parecía ver mucho sin ellas. Se chocó contra mi. Estuve a punto de caerme y si yo me caia, él iba detrás. Se dio cuenta y se puso la gafas- lo siento.

Tecna: eh, no pasa nada. ¿no ves mucho sin ellas, no? -No sabía que decirle. El contacto físico me había puesto muy nerviosa-

Timmy: lo suficiente para limpiar las gafas. ¿no te he hecho daño, no?

Tecna: no. Que va. -casi me entra la risa floja- No pasa nada. -pobrecillo, si me daba hasta ternura-

Timmy: e-está bien.-le sonreí y ella también. Me perderia en sus ojos una vez tras otra. Riven me miró maliciosamente y yo le fulminé con la mirada- vuestra amiga... como era... ¿Layla? Se fue hace rato. Creo que ha logrado convencer a Nabu para que vaya con ella.

Tecna: uhhh... jajaja. La que dice que dice que no a un chico.

Musa: ¿Y tú que?

Tecna: yo no digo que no. Sólo que mi ex era un capullo.

Timmy: ¿que pasó?

Tecna: que he acabado siendo una más en su lista de trofeos. Aunque no sé... si realmente puede considerarme trofeo. Eso es lo que piensa él.

Musa: que asco.

Tecna: me sedujo pero cuando empecé a ver lo que pasaba le dije que no quería seguir con esto y me estuvo acosando hasta que descubrió que era poli y que iba armada. Además que podía joderle la vida. Y ahí paró.

Timmy: -Riven me miró y sabía que tenía una expresión de fastidio. ¿Tenía derecho a sentir celos? Si ni siquiera la conozco-

Musa: hay gente para todo.

Brandon: eh, ¿que hacéis aquí? ¿interrumpo algo?

Riven: no que va. Voy a ducharme.

Flora: buenos días. Layla se ha ido a correr.

Helia: y creo que Nabu se ha ido con ella.

Bloom: ¿ha habido alguna señal?

Timmy: la verdad es que no.

Tecna: ¿nada?

Timmy: que va. Me he levantado antes que Riven porque pensaba que era algún aviso. Pero no.

Tecna: a lo mejor era de la central del FBI.

Timmy: quizás. No sé. En todo caso falsa alarma.

Stella: ¿que hora es?

Brandon: hora de levantarse preciosa.

Stella: vaya... pero no me mires mucho que mira que pintas llevo.

Sky: ¿hacemos el desayuno?

Musa: si así, mientras sale Riven de la ducha y vuelven Layla y Nabu.

Helia: ¿por casualidad no tendrás antifaces de sobra?

Flora: creo que si. Miraré a ver...

Helia: es que Nabu yo no sé que hace por las noches.

Brandon: ¿y tapones? Porque anda hijo mío.

Sky: si yo no ronco.

Brandon: no que va.

Bloom: ¿tan fuerte es?

Brandon: es demasiado.

Sky: por favor no le cuentes mis intimidades a la pobre. Ya tiene sus propias cosas ya.

Bloom: jajaja. No te preocupes.-el chico rubio estaba avergonzado. Y yo intentaba darle ánimos- si te sirve yo no he oído nada.

Sky: menos mal que alguien está de mi parte.

Layla: hola, ¿que tal?

Nabu: ¿todo va bien?

Helia: a ver si haces menos ruido cuando te levantes.

Nabu: está bien.

Layla: ¿estáis haciendo el desayuno?

Nabu: ¿Y Riven?

Musa: en la ducha.

Riven: ya estoy aquí.-miré a la morena. Era tal delicada y dulce pero decidida y valiente. Deseaba ver como se desenvolvia y saber más de ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que no me defraudará. Tenía la sensacion de que ella sabía que la estaba mirando y creo que parecía un poco tensa- bueno... creo que tenemos que hablar de como vamos a hacer lo del caso del concurso.

Layla: pero antes... creo que debemos repartir las tareas. Estaría bien que cada una enseñaramos a uno de estos chicos como se hacen las cosas por aquí.

Riven: tampoco será tan difícil.

Flora: cada semana cambiarán las tareas menos el jardín. De eso ya me ocupo yo. No me lo destroceis. Aunque si alguien quiere que le enseñe que lo diga.

Tecna: veis, en esta pizarra tenemos por colores y por semanas. Además nos venis genial.

Musa: la verdad es que la casa es muy grande.

Sky: tranquilas si estamos aquí es con todas las consecuencias.

Brandon: bien. Pero veamos cómo resolvemos el problema que teneis con el concurso.

Timmy: es preciso que hablemos de que es lo que está pasando en el concurso.

Tecna: no sabemos cómo se está originando todo.

Musa: el caso es que en otros países están habiendo asesinatos, secuestros y siempre hay alguna mafia detrás de todo eso.

Riven: los concursos de talentos mueven demasiado dinero.

Sky: ya pero parece que hay como una especie de patrón.

Bloom: si eso parece.

Tecna: -de repente llegó un aviso- oh, no. ¿que tal si seguimos hablando luego? Tenemos un problema. Y muy gordo. ¿os acordáis de la cantante Modestia Gordon? Ha aparecido muerta en la 5a con la 2a de Brooklyn.

Musa: vamos. En 5 minutos estamos.-nos cambiamos rápidamente y marchamos a comisaría- chicas, vosotras id directamente a la escena del crimen.

Riven: nosotros también.

Layla: iré a certificar el levantamiento de cadáver.

Flora: ¿Y nosotros?

Bloom: Flora, vente conmigo. Vosotros id allí.

Helia: vale.

Tecna: a ver... mientras arranca estoy, veamos que le pasa.

Timmy: este circuito es antiguo.

Tecna: ¿en cuanto se podría reparar?

Timmy: en una hora. Pero ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de esto.

Tecna: pero luego lo hacemos.

Timmy: claro.

Bloom: ¿algo ya?

Timmy: esta es la escena del crimen.

Tecna: hay un local aquí. Un bar. Que pregunten y a ver si tienen cámaras de seguridad. Y a este otro lado hay unas oficinas que ahora están cerradas pero que abrirán en una hora.

Bloom: pues que vayan allí. Si se ponen chulos ya me personaré yo.

Tecna: ¿Musa, me escuchas?

Musa: dime.

Tecna: cuando termines de ahí tengo una misión para ti. Hay un bar y unas oficinas aledañas. Entre Riven, Brandon, Sky, Stella y tú acercaros a ver que sacáis.

Musa: entendido.

Riven: ¿alguna novedad?

Musa: escuchad, tenemos que ir a las oficinas y al bar más cercano por si hay testigos o grabaciones de seguridad.

Sky: Stella y Brandon veniros conmigo al bar y a los locales aledaños y vosotros entrad en las oficinas.

Riven: genial. A los estirados de traje...

Musa: a saber si alguien ha tenido algo que ver. Seamos amables.

Riven: ¿y cuando no he sido amable?

Musa: no me lo preguntes. No lo sé.

Nabu: acaba de llegar su familia.

Rick: no hemos podido quedarnos en casa cuando a saltado la noticia.

Helia: lo entiendo. Veremos que podemos hacer.

Esther: era tan joven.

Musa: y llena de sueños. Como mucha gente que participa en estos casos. Estamos aquí para ayudarles.

Nabu: lamento que tengan que ver esta escena tan desagradable.

Layla: Bueno... esto ya está. Chicos, podéis retirarlo. Llevarlo al laboratorio. Nos vemos allí.

Bloom: vale, Layla, Helia y Nabu ya vienen para acá. -me llamaron- ¿si?

Vanessa: ¿como estás?

Bloom: mamá, bien. Supongo. Estamos investigando el caso.

Mike: esto se está volviendo muy peligroso.

Bloom: tranquilo papá. No te preocupes. Os dejo. Si os enteráis de algo llamadme por favor.

Helia: nos gustaría que nos acompañarais a comisaría. Se que es duro pero quizás estén más tranquilos.

Esther: por supuesto.

Musa: nosotros recabaremos pruebas.

Riven: cuando tengamos algo les avisaremos.

Sky: vamos.

Bloom: me han avisado de que su familia viene para acá.

Flora: prepararé un té con hierbas relajantes. Se que no va a aliviar el dolor pero al menos creo que algo hará.

Timmy: vale, los chicos han entrado en los edificios.

Musa: buenos días, señorita. Policía de Gardenia y el es mi compañero del FBI, ¿podríamos hablar con seguridad?

Amaryl: si, claro. Por aquí. Pero... ¿que ha pasado?

Riven: ¿se han dado cuenta? Han matado a una chica delante de sus narices.

Amaryl: acabo de entrar. Yo no sé nada.

Musa: pues la escena del crimen estaba justo ahí delante.

Amaryl: segunda planta. A la derecha.

Riven: gracias. ¿No te parece raro?

Musa: pues si... Aunque si ocurrió por la noche ellos no estaban.

Riven: pero esta mañana...

Musa: hay una puerta trasera. Los empleados entraran por ahí.

Riven: ahí es.-tocamos y nos abrió un hombre algo mayor que yo y fuerte-

Shawn: ¿puedo ayudarles?

Riven: si. FBI. Usted desde aquí, controla las cámaras de seguridad, ¿cierto?

Shawn: si. Anoche estaba de guardia otro compañero. Pero me ha dejado el recado. Esa chica... venía a menudo por aquí. Era la imagen de uno de los productos de la empresa.

Riven: mmm... interesante. Se ve como un tipo se acerca a ella y le dispara. Aunque al tío no se le identifica muy bien.

Musa: ¿podríamos llevarnos esta cinta?

Shawn: claro.

Riven: una pregunta... ¿sabes si alguien querría hacerle daño?

Shawn: no sé... hay una chica... Tania Spencer, creo que estaba muy unida a ella. Trabaja aquí. Pero altos cargos de la empresa hoy no la han visto. No saben nada.

Musa: vale. Gracias. Si por casualidad supieras algo más... contacta con nosotros.

Riven: adiós. -un vídeo. Un nombre- veamos que es lo que sacan los chicos del bar.

Musa: tenemos una sospechosa. Aunque, ¿no crees que sería demasiado fácil?

Riven: si. Quizás está destrozada y por eso ha pedido libre al jefe.

Musa: si no encontramos nada... podríamos hablar con el jefe.

Sky: pero... ¿Y no saben quién era ella?

Matt: no. Sólo una chica que quedaba con una amiga de la empresa de al lado. Venían aquí a menudo.

Héctor: mencionó a un novio capullo que no quería que se metiera en el concurso o la relación terminaría.

Stella: ¿y todo eso se lo contaba a ella? A Tania.

Matt: si. Pero no dijo nunca el nombre. Digo yo que ella lo sabría.

Brandon: intentaremos dar ella. Gracias por todo.

Héctor: de momento es todo lo que podemos ofrecerles.

Sky: vamos. Gracias.- fuimos en seguida a por el coche- vale, ¿que tenemos?

Stella: dos sospechosos. Tania y el chico del cuál no sabemos su nombre.

Riven: hola, chicos.

Musa: ¿los padres de la chica siguen aquí?

Tecna: están con Flora en la sala de reuniones.

Timmy: acabo de perder la señal.

Tecna: ¿algo sospechoso?

Timmy: que más da. La señal se ha ido.

Tecna: maldita sea. A ver si funciona ese ordenador de una vez.

Timmy: he traído el mío.

Tecna: genial.

Timmy: aunque de momento no hay señal tampoco.

Tecna: se nota que es más moderno.

Timmy: tranquila. Yo creo que lo que hay que hacer es cambiar todos los equipos. No sé como podías trabajar así.

Tecna: porque he fabricado algunas cosas.

Timmy: tranquila. Déjame hacer una llamada.

Tecna: ¿que pretendes?

Timmy: tranquila ya lo verás.

Musa: vamos a lo nuestro.

Stella: ya estamos aquí.

Riven: ¿que tenéis? Nosotros un nombre y una cinta de vídeo.

Tecna: genial. Veamosla.

Musa: tomad. Analizarla.

Riven: ¿que sabéis de Tania Spencer?

Stella: que trabaja en la agencia de publicidad donde Modestia tenía contratos de campañas.

Musa: bueno pues igual que nosotros.

Sky: sólo que se juntaban las dos en el bar de al lado.

Brandon: mencionó a un novio capullo que no quería que se metiera en el concurso.

Musa: pero no te ha dado el nombre.

Stella: no.

Riven: preguntemos a los padres.

Tecna: aquí está toda la escena del crimen. El tío la sigue y le dispara.

Timmy: fíjate. Salen del edificio de la agencia.

Tecna: tenemos que hablar con Tania.

Riven: la llamaremos.

Musa: hola, chicos dejadme por favor. Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Esther: sabes algo ya.

Musa: Tania Spencer. ¿quién es?

Rick: era una de las mejores amigas de Modestia antes del concurso. Después del concurso la relación se enfrió pero siempre han sido buenas amigas e incluso le acompañaba a algunas giras.

Riven: pues hablaremos con ella.

Layla: la muerte está certificada a las 22.30 de ayer. Por un disparo a traición y en la nuca.

Tecna: mira esto.

Layla: el momento de la agresión. Estoy analizando los restos de ADN de su muñeca.

Faragonda: Tania no contesta.

Riven: pues iremos a hacerle una visita a casa.

Musa: voy contigo.

Sky: vamos a recabar las pruebas que podamos al domicilio familiar. Ya que vosotros vais a la casa de Tania.

Musa: genial.

Timmy: no es fácil distinguir al tío que le dispara. Sólo que las manos son grandes y viste ropa oscura pero no tenemos nada de su físico.

Tecna: veamos a ver que le cuenta ella a Riven y a Musa. ¿podríamos empezar por reparar los ordenadores?

Timmy: con esto podremos borrar todos los virus con los que esté afectado el sistema.

Tecna: no flipes. Eso es que alguien ha hackeado el sistema. Voy a bajar un momento que ya se quién ha sido. Este que es el ordenador que está bien.

Timmy: alguien me puede explicar que está pasando.

Bloom: Jonas, su ex novio imbécil. Desde que Tecna le pilló haciendoselo con más de una cuando estaba con ella...

Timmy: el de los trofeos que decía ella está mañana.

Flora: ese. Si Tecna no fuera armada siempre que va por la calle ya te digo que el acoso sería mayor.

Timmy: pero no le ha hecho nada. Ni sabe donde vive.

Stella: no.

Tecna: ¿que te crees que estas haciendo?

Jonas: Tec, preciosa.

Tecna: tienes una orden de alejamiento cabron. Esto me lo quedo. Y no me jodas que te meto en el trullo.

Jonas: venga sólo es una broma.

Tecna: una broma demasiado pesada. Imbécil. No puedo trabajar así.

Jonas: al menos te he vuelto a ver.

Tecna: olvídate de mi.-volví a la comisaría-

Timmy: ¿estás bien?

Tecna: si. Tiene una puñetera orden de alejamiento y necesito una prueba más para enchironarle.

Bloom: pero sólo aparece cuando le da la gana.

Tecna: cuando quiere algo.

Timmy: tranquila he pedido equipos de los que usamos en el FBI que tienen los antivirus más potentes y los modelos más nuevos. Apenas nadie los conoce. Aunque acabo de arreglar este. Está limpio.

Tecna: gracias.-le abracé. Aunque lo vi rojo y le solté- lo siento, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? En serio me sabe fatal. Sé que yo también sé hacerlo pero últimamente...

Bloom: tranquila. Que lo entiendo.

Stella: tú necesitas que te mimen.

Tecna: pues no te digo yo que no. Musa me cuida demasiado.

Flora: normal.

Tania: ¿quiénes sois?

Riven: el brazo duro de la ley.

Musa: Policía de Gardenia. Encantada. ¿puedes atenernos?

Tania: no.

Riven: vamos. Tu amiga Modestia está muerta. Ayudala al menos a ella.

Tania: ¿que? Un momento. ¿Como que muerta?

Musa: le han pegado un tiro.

Riven: la encontraron a las puertas de tu empresa.

Tania: ¿y quién podría querer hacer eso?

Musa: no sé, alguien que la odiara demasiado como para quitarse la de en medio.

Tania: era mi amiga. ¿creéis que yo sería capaz de eso?

Riven: no sé... dinoslo tú.

Tania: no sé... en la agencia todo el mundo la quería. La chica se había vuelto muy famosa. Ganó la primera temporada del concurso.

Riven: entonces... ¿desde cuando estaba rota la relación con su novio?

Tania: desde las audiciones. Desde entonces prácticamente no lo hemos visto.

Riven: tenemos un vídeo pero no se le reconoce muy bien.

Tania: ahora que lo dices... cuando vamos al bar de enfrente... he oído discutir varias veces al camarero con ella.

Riven: ¿mucho?

Tania: una noche fue especialmente tensa. Me dijo que me esperara fuera. Sólo oí gritos.

Riven: ¿No te acuerdas de lo que dijeron?

Tania: no. Además salió y le había partido el labio. Lo intentó ocultar pero a mi no me la da.

Musa: ¿crees que ha podido ser él?

Tania: ya no me creo nada pero es posible.

Musa: ¿algo más?

Tania: no creo, creo que no.

Riven: pues entonces vamos.-salimos del edificio- tenemos que hablar con Sky y los otros para ver si notaron algo.

Musa: si. Ya estarán en casa.

Riven: vamos para allá.

Tecna: voy a quedarme un rato aquí.

Stella: vale.

Brandon: cuando vengan Musa y Riven que nos cuenten a ver.

Bloom: pues si. ¿notasteis algo raro en el bar?

Stella: ahora que lo dices el camarero joven estaba tenso. Aunque luego parecía normal.

Brandon: yo no he notado nada raro.

Musa: chicos...

Tecna: eh... vamos ya estáis aquí. ¿que tal?

Riven: vamos.

Bloom: ¿que ha pasado?

Musa: ¿habéis notado algo raro en el bar?

Stella: eso estábamos hablando.

Musa: veamos. Tania dice que el camarero y Modestia discutían a menudo.

Sky: Héctor se llamaba.

Riven: dice que cuando aparecían por el café, él siempre se metía a la trastienda. Y que una noche discutieron y las cosas se les fueron de las manos. Y vosotros en su casa habéis encontrado algo.

Sky: no. Sus padres me dijeron que había tirado las cosas de su novio y que si siquiera tenía ninguna foto. Pasé por el bar y estaba él. Me fijé en sus manos. No eran tan grandes.

Stella: en seguida llegó alguien muy parecido que si que tenía esas características. Y se miraron tensos.

Brandon: pero no llevaba ropa negra.

Riven: podemos pasarnos mañana por allí.

Musa: si.

Tecna: podemos llevar alguna grabadora o una cámara.

Timmy: la cámara la tienen. Está en la esquina de la calle y otra está dentro.

Tecna: espera. Tengo acceso a las cámaras de la escena del crimen.

Timmy: ¿las has hackeado?

Tecna: si. Siempre lo hago si están cerca de la escena del crimen y no encontramos nada.

Riven: ¿puedes acceder a la grabación de sobre las 6 de la tarde de hoy?

Tecna: a ver... Mira.

Timmy: parece la misma persona que dispara a la chica.

Riven: parecen hermanos gemelos.

Bloom: pues mañana vamos al bar. Tiene que ser él.

Al día siguiente...

Bloom: vamos.

Matt: otra vez vosotros.

Héctor: últimamente la pasma pasa demasiado por aquí.

Stella: menos guasa guapo.

Brandon: ¿donde está?

Héctor: ¿quién?

Riven: vamos no mientas. Tienes un gemelo. Hay un tío que se parece a ti. Que según un testigo discutió días antes con Modestia.

Héctor: se llama Víctor. Es mi hermano. Pero no tengo ni idea de la relación que tenía con ella.

Musa: y por eso la mirabas mal cada vez que venían por aquí.

Víctor: ¿que pasa?

Riven: hombre si estamos todos.

Víctor: ¿que estáis haciendo aquí?

Musa: ¿a qué jugabais con Modestia?

Matt: os dejo. No quiero saber nada.

Riven: vamos suelta por esa boca. O soy capaz de arrancarle la confesión.

Héctor: tranquilo tío. ¿que has hecho?

Víctor: me engañaba contigo cabrón.

Héctor: pero si tu no la querías idiota.

Víctor: y tú qué sabes.

Héctor: la amenazaste y la dejaste y cada vez que venía por aquí las cosas se ponían muy tensas.

Víctor: ¿y crees que por eso la tenía que matar?

Héctor: estabas tan celoso porque estaba conmigo y porque estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

Tania: pero no hacía falta un fraticidio porque ya no estaba con él. Había decidido dedicarse a su música.

Tania: vamos. La culpa la tenéis los dos. Si no estaba con uno de vosotros no estaría con nadie. Así que quedabais después de cerrar para planear el crimen.

Héctor: ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Tania: le estuvisteis acosando. Entre los dos. Estabais tan obsesionados con ella que se os la ha ido de las manos.

Bloom: acompañadnos. Tenéis que explicar muchas cosas.

Musa: pasareis mucho tiempo a la sombra.

Riven: siento que tuviera alguien así.

Matt: últimamente todo era muy raro.

Timmy: ¿entonces que te parece?

Tecna: vaya.

Faragonda: es maravilloso. Tengo que dar el parte al jefe. Gracias.

Flora: seguro que ahora era más fácil.

Helia: chicos, los han pillado.

Nabu: es genial.

Layla: vaya, menudo trío.

Flora: celos, amor, fama...

Tecna: lo que temía.

Timmy: eh, ya estáis aquí.

Riven: caso cerrado.

Musa: tenéis derecho a abogado y a no contestar a las preguntas aunque ya habéis confesado.

Tania: gracias agente. La verdad es que no pensaba que ellos...

Musa: siempre es el que menos te esperas.

Tania: gracias.

Bloom: no hay que darlas.

Tania: lo malo es que ella no va a volver pero...

Musa: si hay algo bueno es que ellos no os harán más daño.

Sky: vamos.

Nabu: ¿entonces mañana...?

Layla: te estás aficionando al running, ¿eh?

Nabu: o es que tengo alguien con quien hacerlo.

Riven: uy... estos...

Musa: yo no haría eso aquí.

Bloom: bueno... nos vamos.

Timmy: creo que nos ha quedado algo pendiente.

Stella: eso. Estábamos hablando hace dos días del tema del concurso.

Musa: tranquila. Ahora no tengo ganas de eso.

Riven: ¿Y de celebrar que trabajamos muy bien juntos?

Musa: bueno, ha salido bien.

Tecna: cualquier cosa antes de pensar en la comisaría y en ciertos idiotas.

Timmy: ahora ya no podrá molestarte.

Tecna: no sé... pero parece que tenga conocidos dentro de la comisaría, está no por supuesto, y por eso me putea. Y eso que tiene una orden de alejamiento. Empezó a decirme que se había enamorado de mi. Como si fuera tonta. Pero vamos no siempre es un problema. Es un borracho. En fin. Vamos.

Timmy: pero podrás seguirle la pista.

Tecna: si. Pero eso es personal.

Timmy: si, si claro.

Tecna: oye... si algún día o a alguien se lo tengo que contar, a parte de que a Musa ya se lo he contado por supuesto, quizás empiece por ti.

Timmy: está bien. Me halagas.

Tecna: somos amigos. Confío en ti.

Riven: vaya... parece que a nuestro angelito, le hace tilín la diablilla del pelo morado.

Timmy: baja la voz. No seas idiota.

Riven: venga ya. He visto cómo la miras y que intentas impresionarla. No paras de babear cada vez que la ves.

Timmy: ¿y que me dices de ella?

Riven: ¿quién, Musa?

Timmy: anda si sabes como se llama.

Riven: vamos. Trabajo con ella. Llevo dos días viéndola a todas horas.

Brandon: cotorras... ¿de qué habláis?

Riven: nada. Cosas nuestras. ¿Y... tu que me dices de la rubia?

Brandon: no sé... es que no he tenido tiempo de trabajar con ella a solas. Aunque Nabu y Layla mira como se miran.

Timmy: pues si.

Sky: y si no aquéllos dos. Llevan una hora en el invernadero.

Brandon: venga Sky, hablanos de la pelirroja.

Sky: es que no sé lo que tengo que decir a cerca de ella. Llevo dos días casi sin pisar comisaría. No he tenido ningún momento a solas con ella. Como vosotros dos.

Timmy: eh... oye. Que hay más gente en la comisaría. Pero este si que va sólo con ella.

Riven: venga ya. No hemos parado en ningún momento.

Sky: eh... volviendo a la realidad... sabéis lo que dijo Saladino, ¿no?

Brandon: nada de mezclar.

Nabu: ¿que estamos mezclando?

Helia: nada que yo sepa.

Riven: ya, ya.

Timmy: mira quien habla. Jajajaja.

Riven: pues anda que tú...

Stella: ¿que os pasa?

Riven: nada mujer.

Musa: ¿seguro?

Tecna: últimamente no hay nada seguro.

Stella: tranquila. Esta noche seguro que duermes como un bebé.

Bloom: ¿y ahora porque no pones música?

Musa: si. ¿porque no?

Riven: vais a montar una fiesta.

Layla: eh, pues estaría bien. Que todos tenemos tensiones. Y tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

Bloom: porque esto es sólo el principio.

Continuará...


	3. 3- ¿infiltrarnos es la mejor opcion?

Capítulo 3: ¿infiltrarnos es la mejor opción?

Bloom: -la noche de ayer fue memorable. Recuerdo el cebollón que pillaron Musa y Tecna, sobre todo esta última. Cuando dijo "brindemos por acabar con los novios idiotas", a lo que las demás no podíamos dejar de reírnos. Stella también la pilló meona y yo creo que casi se lía con Brandon. Se fueron un rato fuera pero según ella no pasó nada. Sky cogió y me dijo que bailara con él. Era tan mono pero los que más cerca estuvieron fueron Layla y Nabu- Stella, despierta, y explícame que pasó con Brandon.

Stella: tía por favor si no pasó nada. Bebimos un poco y no sé... bailamos y luego me dijo que tenía calor y que si nos salíamos fuera.

Bloom: y tú fuiste con él. Haberle dicho que no.

Stella: me insistió. Me dijo que no conocía el jardín.

Bloom: ya. ¿Y tú te lo crees?

Stella: si hubiera intentado besarme le hubiera dicho que no.

Bloom: mmm... eso habría que haberlo visto.

Stella: está muy claro que no puede haber relaciones personales.

Bloom: aprende por ejemplo de Musa, Tecna, Flora o Layla, que sólo hablaron de sus cosas con los chicos.

Stella: no sabría yo si fiarme mucho. Bueno... ¿Y tú qué me dices de Sky?

Bloom: venga ya. Si no le conozco. Ayer me contó la historia de Diaspro. Que miedo debe dar esa persona.

Stella: y Mitzi a Brandon también le da demasiado miedo.

Bloom: creo que los chicos me han causado buena impresión.

Stella: y a mí. Y creo que a las demás también.

Flora: ¿hoy no te has ido?

Layla: como para levantarme.

Flora: ¿Se lo dijiste a Nabu?

Layla: sí. Le dije que después de lo de ayer, iba a ser un poco difícil que me levantara.

Flora: ¿por qué le apetece ir contigo a correr por las mañanas?

Layla: no lo sé. A lo mejor lo hacía y cuando no vas sólo lo haces mejor.

Flora: o a lo mejor le interesas.

Layla: no creo. En 4 días de lo único de lo que me he dado cuenta es que es una buena persona.

Flora: si a mí también me lo parece.

Layla: ¿y tú que me dices de Helia?

Flora: un chico muy agradable y tranquilo. Y es un artista.

Layla: ¿dibuja?

Flora: sí. Y escribe de bonito... es un amor de chico.

Musa: madre mía. Si me va a estallar la cabeza.

Tecna: es que menuda cogimos.

Musa: la próxima vez... esto no se puede hacer.

Tecna: ¿que estarán pensando ellos de nosotras?

Musa: nada bueno, jajaja.

Tecna: se les ve normales a estos chicos. ¿No crees?

Musa: sí. A Riven es al que más conozco y creo que hace un trabajo excelente. Es muy atractivo, todo sea dicho. Cualquiera lo pensaría. Cuando entramos a las oficinas... las chicas lo analizaban de pies a cabeza y a algunas les daba la risa y decían cosas por lo bajo como "que me detengan ya" y otra hacía el amago de abrirse de piernas y decía "ay, que calor" y a mí no me miraban tan bien. Y a mi madre mía me entraba la risa.

Tecna: normal. A mí también me entraría la risa. Es que no se está todos los días con un tío así.

Musa: jajaja. A ver si es que te gusta.

Tecna: desde luego que no. Pero a ti...

Musa: olvídalo. ¿y si Riven no es el afortunado... quién es?

Tecna: si no hay nadie.

Musa: no que va.

Tecna: ¿y quién es a ver lista?

Musa: ¿Timmy por ejemplo?

Tecna: venga ya por favor.

Musa: jajaja si te faltó tiempo para tirarte encima suya cuando te arregló el ordenador.

Tecna: joder, entre que no estaba bien por lo de mi ex y que últimamente estoy muy distraída. No puedo ni arreglar yo el ordenador. Me encuentro fatal. Y todo esto me está superando.-rompí a llorar y Musa me abrazó-

Musa: eh, que ya está.

Sky: ¿qué pasó ayer con Stella?

Brandon: nada. ¿Qué va a pasar?

Sky: no sé. Dímelo tú.

Brandon: pues no pasó nada. No te voy a negar que es atractiva pero sólo eso. ¿Y tú con Bloom?

Sky: poca cosa. Sólo hablamos de nuestras cosas. Y de que hay sitios interesantes para salir por ahí.

Brandon: pues a ver si se animan. Y vamos algún día.

Helia: ¿hoy no sales a correr?

Nabu: hoy no toca.

Helia: o es Layla que no quiere saber nada de ti.

Nabu: a lo mejor es verdad y la incomodo.

Helia: no. Pero ayer bebisteis y no había ni dios que os levantase esta mañana.

Nabu: pues seguramente es eso. ¿Crees que ella piensa que la estoy incomodando?

Helia: depende de lo que tú entiendas por ir a correr con ella.

Nabu: ¿y tú con Flora? No sé... anoche...

Helia: no sé... yo soy el que insistí en acompañarla pero... No sé o disimula demasiado bien o no le importa.

Nabu: es que preguntarle si le incomodo seguro que es más incómodo.

Helia: es muy pronto creo... llevamos muy poco aquí.

Nabu: Ya. Si lo único que no quiero es que ella se aparte de mi. Creo que la puedo considerar una amiga. Helia: eso está bien. Yo a Flora también la considero una amiga. Así que por nuestro bien que sea siempre así.

Riven: ¿qué le pasa a Tecna?

Timmy: no sé... desde ayer está muy rara. Si el ordenador lo podía arreglar ella, pero estaba tan rara que no podía. Le temblaba todo cuando subió de hablar con su ex.

Riven: y todo eso del ex es extraño. Tiene una pulsera electromagnética y puede acercarse a ella.

Timmy: ya. Pero es que le hackeó el ordenador.

Riven: escucha. Ella confía en ti. Que te lo cuente.

Timmy: ya me dijo ella que cuando estuviera preparada me lo contaría.

Riven: sin presiones.

Timmy: y ayer... ¿tú viste como se puso?

Riven: porque está mal. Pero las chicas son demasiado listas. Sólo se lo cuentan entre ellas. Musa lo sabrá todo pero ella tampoco me va a decir nada a mí. Y ahora vamos que es tarde.- salimos de la habitación y Flora estaba haciendo el desayuno y Helia, que siempre estaba cerca de ella, le ayudaba o... quien sabe 😏-

Nabu: hoy me has fallado.

Layla: a ver salido tú. Que no es obligatorio ir los dos.

Nabu: que va y privarme de quedarme un rato más en la cama.

Layla: es que no sé... me levanto a esa hora por que no puedo dormir más.

Nabu: ¿y en invierno?

Layla: jajaja ahí... me temo que no salgo de la cama y más a esas horas que es de noche y hace frío.

Riven: cualquiera sale.

Musa: no salgo ni ahora... jajaja voy a salir con el frío.

Riven: acurrucado en el plumas y la manta.

Musa: Buah y que lo digas.

Stella: luego vamos a ir al campo de tiro, ¿no?

Bloom: si, que tenéis que desfogaros.

Tecna: y que lo digas. Pero... ¿tú no vas a tirar?

Bloom: claro. Por supuesto.

Timmy: ¿estás bien?

Tecna: claro.

Timmy: ¿seguro?

Tecna: gracias por ayudarme con los ordenadores. Ufff... lo estaba pasando bastante mal.

Timmy: pero lo que no entiendo es si tiene pulsera de esa para no acercarse a la víctima... ¿cómo es que se acerca a ti?

Tecna: porque finge que se porta bien para que no le den las descargas. Además es demasiado listo. Menos mal que no sabe hackear la pulsera.

Timmy: pues yo pensaba que como el ordenador si... Que también sabía...

Tecna: ya me encargué yo de que no pudiera hacerlo.

Riven: ¿a qué se dedica?

Tecna: a vivir. Tampoco sé ya si está en la tienda de informática.

Timmy: ¿antes tú también trabajabas allí?

Tecna: sí. Desde que empecé en la Academia hasta que entré en el cuerpo. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de él. Quizás me ilusioné demasiado cuando no debería haberlo hecho. En fin errores de juventud. Puedo preguntarle al que fue mi jefe si sigue allí.

Musa: pues sí. En fin. Bueno... qué. Tenemos algo de lo que hablar, ¿No?

Bloom: pues sí.

Stella: este caso ha sido más duro de lo que pensaba.

Musa: y te habrás calentado mucho.

Stella: pues lo mismo que tú.

Riven: chicas, no discutáis.

Sky: ¿esto es una constante?

Bloom: que va.

Stella: oye, que nos gusta chincharnos entre nosotras.

Brandon: pero se supone que tenía que ser divertido pero yo creo que estabais discutiendo de verdad.

Musa: es igual.

Flora: tenemos que hablar con el talent show para ver lo que opinan. Ahora si al final decidimos hacerlo. Nuestra verdadera identidad como agentes sólo la pueden saber dentro del concurso.

Helia: ¿qué queréis hacer?

Bloom: hemos pensado que si nos metiéramos dentro del concurso y estuviéramos en contacto con los participantes sería más fácil descubrir una posible estafa, alguien que quisiera secuestrar a alguien o incluso asesinar a alguien.

Timmy: ¿pero entonces... no estaríais en comisaría?

Tecna: no siempre. Creo que haríamos nuestro trabajo desde un lugar que nos permitiese salir corriendo detrás de quién pensamos que puede ser sospechoso.

Musa: en cierto modo sacrificaríamos nuestro anonimato.

Riven: no me vengáis con qué queréis ser famosas.

Musa: no. No exactamente. Digo yo. Es que no tenemos contacto todavía con el concurso. Queríamos plantearlo y que vosotros digáis que os parece. Al fin y al cabo estáis aquí para ayudarnos.

Riven: si estamos aquí para ayudaros. A ver... lo primero es hablar con la jefa para ver si está de acuerdo. Y después acordar una cita con alguien del concurso que sea de confianza.

Timmy: eso es importante. Muchas veces el propio concurso es una trama de corrupción en si mismo.

Bloom: lo que dices tiene mucha verdad.

Tecna: quizás el presentador sea un mandado.

Musa: seguramente. Estará presionado, quizás para no irse de la lengua.

Flora: pues hablamos con él.

Layla: ¿vosotros habéis visto algo similar alguna vez?

Nabu: que va. Esto cuando supimos de los casos, incluso allí en la central no damos abasto con tantos casos.

Riven: es cierto que en algunos países, más que nada, por la audiencia, ciertos concursos no se siguen haciendo.

Musa: ya. A mí lo que me da miedo, aparte de todo es los niños. Hasta ahora todos los que desgraciadamente han caído son mayores de edad pero si le pasa algo a algún niño... no sé qué haría.

Tecna: no digas eso.

Flora: ufff...

Riven: chicas, intentaremos que a nadie y menos a niños les pase algo.

Helia: por eso creo que no está mal el que queráis meteros dentro.

Timmy: sí. En cuanto descubráis algo... en seguida podíais detenerlo.

Sky: claro. Pues vamos para la comisaría y se lo decimos a Faragonda.

Bloom: genial. Y luego al campo de tiro.

Tecna: sí que aunque sea a la diana...

Timmy: tú tienes demasiadas ganas de pegar tiros, ¿o me equivoco?

Tecna: piensas bien.

Brandon: desahogarte pegando tiros... interesante.

Stella: cuando una chica está herida es muy peligrosa. Y ella...

Tecna: no es que yo sea peligrosa, sólo intento protegerme.

Musa: ya pues como todas.

Riven: todos lo hacemos. Yo lo sé por experiencia. Cuando ves algo que te duele, o te quitan algo de referencia para ti como mi padre, yo estoy sólo... me crió una tía... Y bueno finalmente te vas haciendo a la idea.

Tecna: Riven, no compares lo tuyo con lo mío. Lo tuyo es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Y lo mío es que mi novio me ponía los cuernos y luego me estuvo acosando. Pero soy poli. No le iba a pasar ni una. Y le paré en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Musa: chicos, venga vamos.

Brandon: sí.

Stella: tenemos que hablar con la jefa.

Bloom: sí. Menos mal que hoy no ha pasado nada grave.

Flora: el día es muy largo.

Layla: mientras no pase nada...

Musa: que no sea muy gordo.

Riven: ¿vamos a coger todos un coche?

Musa: no, pero al menos uno por pareja. Digo yo. No sea que tengamos que salir pitando.

Brandon: ¿el campo de tiro... dónde está?

Stella: es una de las salas de comisaría.

Sky: acabáramos...

Musa: está habilitada para eso. Es espaciosa.

Stella: sabéis bien como llegar a comisaría, ¿no?

Brandon: no lo tengo muy claro. Si tú me llevas...

Stella: eh...vale.

Timmy: ¿quieres que lo lleve yo, tú me dices, vale?

Tecna: vale.

Riven: tú dirígeme. Hoy me toca.

Musa: no seas exagerado.

Riven: pero me gusta conducir.

Flora: ¿tú qué quieres?

Helia: me da igual. Como sea mejor.

Sky: igual yo.

Nabu: sí.

Layla: estando el coche adaptado a mí. Sería raro que condujera otro.

Nabu: ¿adaptado?

Layla: es una forma de hablar. Como que estoy hecha al coche.

Nabu: vale... no te entendía.

Musa: es una forma de decirte que no se aparta del volante ni con agua caliente.

Timmy: ahora me vas a explicar por qué estas así.

Tecna: estoy bien.

Timmy: pues no lo parece.

Tecna: tranquilo. Si te digo que estoy bien es que estoy bien.

Timmy: está bien. Tú ganas.

Tecna: no que va. Lo siento. Es que todo lo que pasó ayer me superó. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo. No es un acoso al uso desde que tiene la pulsera. Aparece de vez en cuando porque le gusta verme perder los nervios. Pero no es un problema. Porque aparece cuando quiere algo.

Timmy: ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quiere?

Tecna: no lo sé. Quizás volver conmigo. Pero para qué. Si te digo la verdad. Me adelanté yo y no le dejé tiempo para que pudiera decir algo.

Timmy: ¿y llama tu atención hackeando tú ordenador?

Tecna: sí.

Timmy: pues ahora ya no podrá hacerte nada. Tiene el antivirus más potente.

Tecna: en serio gracias.

Timmy: no se merecen.

Musa: ¿y de tu madre sabes algo?

Riven: casi nada. Con el único que tengo contacto es con mi hermano Markus.

Musa: ah, ¿tienes un hermano?

Riven: sí. Como es el mayor siempre fue mi protector cuando mi madre se fue y luego pasó lo de mi padre.

Musa: y luego tu tía os creo a los dos.

Riven: mi hermano se fue con mi madre. Pero a los 16 años regresó a la ciudad y fue cuando digamos que es cuando tengo recuerdo de él. Antes era demasiado pequeño para darme cuenta.

Musa: ¿y vive cerca tuyo?

Riven: está a una hora de coche. Lo cual en vacaciones, Navidad y otras oportunidades paso el día con ellos.

Musa: estupendo.

Riven: se casó hace... unos años. Hay unos 6 años de diferencia entre nosotros.

Musa: genial. ¿Y tiene niños?

Riven: sí. Una nena de 6 y un nene de 2. Tengo verdadera devoción por mi sobrina. Además soy su padrino. Así que es mi consentida.

Musa: se nota que estas muy unido a ellos. Yo en cambio...

Riven: me lo puedes contar.

Musa: mi padre era músico y mi madre una cantante de éxito. Mi madre se puso enferma y como la música es bonita pero a veces no da para comer... pues...

Riven: - noté que Musa estaba tensa y casi a punto de llorar- lo siento.

Musa: estamos igual. Yo también lo siento.

Riven: lo mío es más horrible. Aunque...

Musa: es igual. Los dos se han ido y no van a volver. Escucha, estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Riven: yo también. Siempre que quieras puedes... ya sabes cualquier reunión que tengamos...

Musa: no que va. Eso es cosa de tu familia.

Riven: Pero somos amigos y si yo te digo que vengas, vienes.

Musa: no confundamos las cosas.

Riven: ¿qué estoy confundiendo?

Musa: no sé... vivimos juntos y trabajamos juntos desde hace 4-5 días. No me conoces.

Riven: no te estoy diciendo que tenga que ser ahora. Cuando salga algo.

Musa: gracias... pero...

Riven: oye... que no pasa nada. Sólo intentaba que te sintieras mejor. Pero veo que en realidad sólo estoy empeorando las cosas.

Musa: tranquilo. No pasa nada. Estás intentando ser amable conmigo. Lo harías con cualquiera seguramente.

Riven: claro. Vaya hemos llegado.

Brandon: ¿sueles ir de compras demasiado a menudo?

Stella: sí. Cuando veo que salen las nuevas tendencias... ahí estoy.

Brandon: o como Musa dice, si no ves un escaparate antes.

Stella: eso lo hace para picarme. Que mala es.

Brandon: bueno, bueno ya lo veremos.

Stella: madre mía.

Brandon: madre mia, ¿qué?

Stella: madre mía que vestidazo.

Brandon: ja, lo que yo decía.

Stella: eh, no te pases. Pero es que me encanta.

Brandon: anda vamos. Luego si quieres verlo te acompaño.

Stella: ¿harías eso?

Brandon: bueno, porque no.

Stella: eres el mejor. Nunca un chico ha estado tan dispuesto a ayudarme. -era tan guapo...😏😏 y tan amable-

Flora: que, Stella, ¿estas erótica-festiva hoy, no?

Stella: que va.

Helia: ¿Y esa alegría tan repentina?

Stella: pues que Brandon no es tan desagradecido como vosotras.

Layla: ¿que nosotras que?

Stella: que se ha ofrecido para ir de compras.

Layla: ¿otra vez?

Stella: vamos por favor. Llevo sin ir 4 días.

Flora: cuidado... que le da un ataque.

Nabu: ¿y te cabe todo en el armario?

Stella: si.

Nabu: como no tendrás vestidos...

Stella: pues la semana que viene tengo que viajar a Nueva York.

Helia: ¿y eso?

Stella: la empresa de mi padre organiza una fiesta de promoción de un nuevo producto y me ha pedido que le acompañe. Y esa fiesta es perfecta y el vestido también es perfecto.

Layla: si es para reforzar la seguridad...

Stella: si y porque es mi padre.

Brandon: jajaja, bueno si es por eso...

Stella: tengo que estrenar.

Bloom: oye chicos, ¿por qué no pasáis?

Nabu: vamos.

Sky: venga, que tenemos que hacer cosas. Yo digo no sé... tardan mucho.

Bloom: está Stella es un caso.

Sky: si. De eso me he dado cuenta.

Bloom: pues esto es sólo el principio.

Sky: quieres asustarme, eh pillina.

Bloom: sólo te advierto. Stella es así. Pero es una de las mejores personas que conozco. A veces puede estar loca pero es buena gente. Es mi mejor amiga. Que voy a decir de ella.

Faragonda: ¿queríais verme chicas?

Musa: si.

Tecna: hemos estado hablando con los chicos y les parece bien.

Faragonda: contadme.

Bloom: hemos estado viendo diferentes opciones en cuanto al tema del concurso.

Stella: no nos ha dado tiempo antes porque estalló el caso de la cantante que asesinaron frente a la empresa de publicidad.

Musa: hemos estado dos días machacadas con eso.

Tecna: no sabíamos que iba a pasar después y si a eso se sumas al capullo de Jonas.

Faragonda: ¿qué pasa con él?

Tecna: me hackeó el ordenador ayer. Por suerte con la ayuda de Timmy lo pude solucionar.

Faragonda: me dijo que había estado renovando los equipos. En cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue venir a verme.

Tecna: es un chico súper eficiente.

Flora: bueno a lo que íbamos.

Faragonda: si venga. Ya sé que con unos chicos maravillosos.

Layla: si bueno... digamos que lo que hemos pensado es que deberíamos infiltrarnos en el concurso de talentos. Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, pero vamos a contarle la idea que llevamos.

Faragonda: bien. Me parece buena idea.

Bloom: bien pero para eso queremos llamar al presentador para poder hablar con él.

Musa: nadie sabrá que somos agentes. Los chicos nos ayudarán desde la distancia. Puede que pasemos tiempo fuera de comisaría pero puede merecer la pena. Ellos estarán aquí para cubrirnos.

Stella: quizás sacrifiquemos una parte anónima de nosotras pero...

Flora: seguro que es por una buena causa.

Tecna: muchas veces los concursos están infectados de corrupción por parte de la organización.

Faragonda: claro. Mirad. Os voy a dar este caso en exclusiva a vosotras compartido con los chicos. Si pasa algún otro caso... ya veremos que se puede hacer. El problema que nos ocupa ahora con el tema del talent es más importante que los casos menores de los que se pueden ocupar otra gente de comisaría.

Flora: claro.

Tecna: faltaría más. Aquí nadie es imprescindible.

Faragonda: te equivocas. Todas vosotras sois muy importantes. Muchos de los casos en los que hemos participado se han resuelto de manera eficaz y eficiente gracias a vosotras. Y esto que me proponéis es otro nivel.

Riven: ¿tardan mucho, no?

Timmy: ¿es que tienes prisa Riven?

Riven: no.

Brandon: te pones muy tenso cuando Musa está cerca de ti.

Riven: venga ya. ¿Qué dices?

Helia: habló el que sin saber lo que es ir con Stella de compras acepta sin más.

Brandon: quizás he hablado demasiado rápido.

Nabu: claro. Y cuando se vaya la semana que viene...

Brandon: pues que se vaya. Pues no queda para la semana que viene.

Timmy: normalmente a esas citas, los invitados van acompañados.

Brandon: pues irá Bloom con ella. Es su mejor amiga. Como Tecna iría con Musa. O que, ¿esperas que te invite a ti?

Timmy: ¿quién?

Brandon: el bombón del pelo violeta. Le estás venga a mirar el culo.

Timmy: eh, que yo no hago eso.

Sky: bueno...

Timmy: pues a ti te ha faltado tiempo para meterte en el coche con la pelirroja.

Sky: no te metas conmigo Timmy.

Brandon: los demás hemos asumido que teníamos que ir con una chica.

Sky: ¿con una chica? O con "la chica"

Nabu: hay seis pues una para cada uno.

Helia: ¿alguna preferencia?

Sky: no. Si me toca con otra... pues con la que sea.

Riven: ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Helia: ¿es que tú tienes preferida, eh Riven?

Riven: ¿Y tú Helia?

Helia: pues no.

Riven: ya. Venga ya.😏😏

Bloom: bueno, pues ya está.

Sky: bueno... ¿qué tal?, contadnos.

Layla: bueno... pues todo ha salido como esperábamos.

Stella: mañana, hablaremos con el chico del concurso.

Brandon: genial.

Riven: pero... ¿vuestra intimidad?

Musa: bueno... no sabemos. Pero nuestra identidad como agentes nadie la va a descubrir. Estaremos con el concurso de caza talentos. Hablaremos de ciertas condiciones.

Tecna: como por ejemplo nada de cámaras en casa. Esto no es la casa de gran hermano.

Layla: aunque a veces pueda parecerlo.

Flora: explicaremos que queremos ayudar lo más discretamente posible.

Stella: ¿y tendremos que tener un atuendo más adecuado?

Brandon: ¿por qué?

Stella: porque si vamos a ser espías...

Bloom: ¿qué estás tramando?

Stella: nada, ya lo verás. Voy a mi mesa.

Tecna: ¿pero no íbamos a disparar?

Stella: id adelantando camino.

Musa: eso puede esperar.

Timmy: que os divirtáis.

Helia: madre mía, como huele a rosas la mesa de Flora.- olía tan bien... en casa también olía así cuando ella estaba cerca-

Nabu: siempre huele a rosas. Flora tiene un olor especial.

Helia: pues ya ves. Y el invernadero... es genial como huele.

Riven: a ver si lo que has fumado era hierba.

Helia: pues tú bien que te metes en la cabina de Musa y como la perseguiste el otro día.

Riven: iba tocado.

Timmy: se te notaba. Cuando ella te cogió y se puso a bailar contigo... tu amiguito... bueno...

Riven: Tim, guapito, cállate. Porque tu... te comes a Tecna con los ojos y ahora que ha salido todo el tema de su ex, parece que estás celoso.

Timmy: no es eso.

Brandon: bueno... chicos. Haya paz. Calmémonos. ¿Hay alguna cámara de la sala de tiro, Timmy?

Timmy: si pero creo que no sería justo.

Sky: es sólo por ver.

Timmy: ya claro.

Riven: vamos Timmy. Sólo será un momento.

Timmy: ¿y porque no bajáis?

Nabu: ellas se sentirán incómodas.

Helia: oye... ¿no estaremos confundiendo ciertas cosas, momentos...? No sé... parece que necesitéis saber dónde están ellas en todo momento.

Riven: que va.

Nabu: tienes razón. A veces...

Brandon: bueno creo que cada uno debería volver a su puesto de trabajo.

Sky: si porque estáis un poco revueltos.

Brandon: como se enteren de que queríamos espiarlas...

Riven: si la idea ha sido tuya. Así que como se enteren el que responde por todos nosotros eres tú.

Brandon: vale, tranquilos fieras.

Stella: pues chicas, tengo unas ideas...

Bloom: pero... ¿es necesario?

Stella: es más cómodo para las misiones.

Flora: si es más cómodo... será estupendo.

Musa: pues sí.

Layla: sí.

Tecna: bueno chicas... voy a tirar. Y además hoy estoy de gatillo fácil.

Musa: ¿vas a pensar que Jonas es la diana?

Tecna: bueno... es una diana. Aunque no sé si sería capaz de dispararle. Mejor que sufra entre rejas.

Musa: mientras no se acerque más a ti.

Tecna: le estoy haciendo el seguimiento. Si se acerca lo vigilo y puedo mandar a la poli. No voy a ir yo... porque si no tenemos el lio. -dispare contra la diana con toda mi fuerza-

Timmy: madre mía, cualquiera se mete con ella.

Riven: pues ya ves. Tres tiros y al centro de la diana.

Brandon: está rabiosa.

Sky: el ex tenía que ser...

Timmy: pues imagínate.

Helia: y yo que pensaba que ella no era una chica que saliera con tíos así.

Nabu: bueno... hasta una chica de carácter se puede enamorar de un capullo como el tal Jonas.

Riven: de carácter... como todas las demás, todo hay que decirlo porque todas se las gastan...

Helia: ya, pues por eso.

Timmy: si pueden tener mucho carácter, pero... son humanas. Si fueran máquinas... aunque a veces Tecna yo no sé si tiene sentimientos.

Riven: si pero es reservada. Musa también es así. No hay que decir nada que ella no pueda interpretar.

Brandon: pues como todas las mujeres.

Sky: ¿con cuántas has estado? A ver si en los memes de Julio Iglesias voy a tener que poner tu cara.

Brandon: como si tuviera un montón de hijos por ahí.

Helia: jajaja. Pues hubo una temporada en que yo no sabía que pensar.

Timmy: oye chicos, creo que ya hemos picado demasiado.

Nabu: es mejor que lo dejemos.

Helia: como nos pillen...

Sky: y porque la jefa ha salido.

Brandon: míralo por el lado positivo. Ahora manda la pelirroja.

Sky: si Brandon y créeme que va a ser peor que se entere de que estamos viendo lo que hacen.

Riven: peor sería escucharlas.

Helia: eso no está permitido.

Timmy: imagínate que empiezan a hablar... yo que se... de algo que nosotros no deberíamos escuchar.

Nabu: eso sería fatal.

Brandon: tenemos que llevarnos bien con ellas.

Riven: por eso tú vas a empezar hoy.

Brandon: ¿a qué te refieres?

Riven: a que vas a ir con Stella de compras.

Brandon: ¿por qué se me habrá ocurrido semejante idea?

Timmy: tú sabrás.

Layla: ¿qué os pasa a vosotros?

Tecna: y no me digáis que hay poco trabajo.

Timmy: ¿ya estáis aquí?

Tecna: es que una hora pegando tiros...

Musa: y vosotros...

Riven: nosotros...

Musa: vosotros, Riven.

Riven: muy bien. Con papeleo.

Musa: y el papeleo lo tenéis que hacer todos juntitos...

Timmy: claro. Yo lo estoy informatizando.

Bloom: está bien. Al menos hoy...

Stella: ha sido un día tranquilo porque el que tuvimos estos dos días pasados...

Flora: yo no pude dormir casi el otro día. Ayer vamos caí...

Helia: estabas casi que durmiendo en el sofá después de la fiesta.

Flora: no te extrañe. Últimamente me duermo por los rincones.

Helia: ¿y no te tomas nada por la noche?

Flora: tila, cuando el día es muy largo. Es lo único que me ayuda a dormir.

Layla: acuéstate antes.

Flora: si en el primer sitio que pille. Ya verás.

Stella: oye, ¿tú y yo no hemos quedado en algo?

Brandon: ¿en qué?

Stella: en que me acompañarías de compras. Tengo un evento muy importante.

Brandon: ¿Y no es mejor una de tus amigas?

Stella: pero tú... te has ofrecido. ¿O es que te doy miedo?

Brandon: que va.

Stella: oye... que yo no doy miedo. No me hagas sentir como un monstruo.

Brandon: no es mi intención. Eso lo estás pensando tú sola. Lo siento si he podido ofenderte.

Stella: no tranquilo. Soy yo que estoy de los nervios.

Brandon: vamos si quieres.

Stella: está bien.

Riven: que te sea leve.

Musa: si estamos un poco... susceptibles lo sentimos.

Riven: no tranquila. A lo mejor os hemos pillado en un mal momento. Pero queremos ayudaros. -estaban extrañas, preocupadas. Parecía que estaban agobiadas-

Tecna: es todo el estrés que llevamos encima.

Timmy: salgamos fuera.

Tecna: me vendría muy bien.

Musa: y a mí.

Riven: ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo por la ciudad?

Musa: vale.

Helia: ¿tú que quieres hacer?

Flora: Gardenia no es Nueva York pero hay un parque parecido a Central Park.

Helia: al menos me enseñas la ciudad.

Nabu: ¿partidillo?

Layla: ¿tú y yo solos?

Sky: no, yo me apunto.

Bloom: venga yo también.

Timmy: no creo que sea de mi incumbencia pero... ¿él te ha hecho algo más?

Tecna: ¿cuándo?

Timmy: cuando estuviste con él o ayer.

Tecna: no. Sólo me trataba como un objeto. Yo creo que me tiene tanta inquina porque nunca le he dejado que se acostara conmigo.

Timmy: si que tienes un buen carácter.

Tecna: oye, que te quede clara una cosa. No soy una facilona.

Timmy: yo nunca he dicho eso.

Tecna: pues ni lo pienses.

Timmy: sabes... había oído hablar de Zenith.

Tecna: ¿ah sí?

Timmy: dicen mis padres, yo no he ido nunca o por lo que sacan en las noticias que tenéis prototipos de coches eléctricos.

Tecna: en eso estamos. Es verdad que hay una comunidad de científicos y tecnólogos bastante buenos y están desarrollando una nueva forma de vida podríamos decir.

Timmy: es que como normalmente por aquí se habla de los coches del futuro pero no llegan a nada y vosotros que parece según dicen que estéis sacados del futuro. De otra dimensión.

Tecna: te montas unas películas tu sólo chico... Ni que tuviéramos espadas laser y condujéramos el Halcón Milenario.

Timmy: y tu padre... es tu padre.

Tecna: si, si no tengo ningún padre de dudosa procedencia. Jajajaja. Sólo faltaría eso. En serio no tengas una mala imagen de mí. A veces puede parecer que sea una chica super estática, fría y sobre todo te pasará cuando trabajemos juntos mucho tiempo. Pero creo que puedes hacerte una idea de cómo soy realmente.

Timmy: sé que nunca te gusta mezclar lo profesional con lo personal.

Tecna: mira con que nos llevemos bien dentro y fuera de comisaría y que cuando salgamos podamos hablar así de nuestras cosas me conformo.

Timmy: está bien. Tranquila. ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Tecna: voy yo a pagar.

Timmy: ya pago yo.

Tecna: no, de verdad. -le cogí la mano en un acto involuntario para que me dejara pagar a mí, pero la retiré en seguida-

Timmy: está decidido.

Tecna: está bien. Gracias.- vaya. Con las excusas que me daba Jonas para pagar, que al final siempre pagaba yo... Y Timmy a la primera de cambio...- ¿Ya está?

Timmy: sí. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Tecna: me gustaría pasar por un sitio a ver si estuviera mi antiguo jefe.

Timmy: vale. -a ver si voy a estar de aguanta velas- ¿No molesto verdad?

Tecna: que va.

Riven: ¿entonces venga, dime que te pasa?

Musa: no sé... lo primero... no me gusta ver sufrir a mi mejor amiga. Y segundo... todo lo que está pasando últimamente es una locura.

Riven: parece que los tiros no os han aliviado.

Musa: o que los ánimos están raros. Hemos intentado contactar con el presentador. Pero no damos con él. Y no sé cómo vamos a entrar si no podemos hablar con él.

Riven: podéis esperar a que haya otro caso.

Musa: quizás, como controlamos el caso de Modestia, el próximo atacante está esperando a que bajemos la guardia.

Riven: puede ser pero si tiene que atacar va a atacar en cualquier momento.

Musa: ¿crees que a Brandon le irá buen?

Riven: si no ha llamado pidiendo rescate, es que está bien.

Musa: a saber... o Stella lo tiene tan pillado que ni siquiera llega al teléfono, jajaja.

Riven: al menos has sonreído.

Musa: ja, venga, que mala persona eres... -si es verdad me había hecho sentirme mejor-

Riven: ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

Musa: sí. Eres un caso.

Riven: cuando vi la cabina de música pensé en mi sobrina.

Musa: ¿sí?

Riven: tendrá 6 años pero... es todo un portento.

Musa: ¿le gusta tan pequeña la música?

Riven: sí. Supongo que a ti también.

Musa: era demasiado cantarina. Mi madre era cantante de ópera. A mí me gusta otro tipo de música pero también ayudando a los demás me siento bien e incluso mejor. Pero la música ha formado siempre parte de mi vida.

Riven: pues mi sobri toca el piano.

Musa: una música precoz.

Riven: mi hermano dice que puede ser un prodigio en unos años.

Musa: Ojalá. Si dices que toca tan bien.

Riven: a veces tengo miedo porque con todo lo que está pasando...

Musa: ya... pero tu cuando vayas a las actuaciones, que imagino que te darán entrada, nunca la pierdas de vista.

Riven: hablé con la profesora del problema. A la hora de que la niña este en el camerino, ella siempre está con ella.

Musa: genial. Y tiene muchas audiciones.

Riven: suele tener una vez al mes. Son pequeños. Aunque no sé cómo lo hará ahora que está pasando todo esto. Podrías venir a alguna seguro que te gustará.

Musa: no sé...

Riven: venga sí. Mi hermano me pasa dos entradas siempre y mira que le digo que voy sólo.

Musa: eso es porque pensará que tienes novia. O a lo mejor a ella no te gusta ese tipo de cosas.

Riven: podría. Pero yo creo que por tu familia se hacen esfuerzos.

Musa: sí. Pues que rancia debe de ser. Bueno a ver, a ti no te lo parecerá porque estas con ella.

Riven: ¿con quién?

Musa: ¿pero no dices que tu novia no quiere ir nunca a los conciertos de tu sobrina?

Riven: como tu bien dices, lo piensa pero yo no tengo a nadie. Y a mi hermano le gusta picarme.

Musa: entonces será un cambio muy grande que de repente aceptes las dos entradas.

Riven: puedo invitar a una chica cuando quiera. Además tendré que explicarle muy bien que eres mi compañera de trabajo. Además por entonces... ¿no estaréis metidas dentro del concurso? Tómalo como una colaboración.

Musa: visto así... puede funcionar. Pero no vayas tan rápido, eh que acabas de llegar y a veces creo que os tomáis demasiadas confianzas.

Flora: entonces, ¿qué te parece?

Helia: maravilloso.

Flora: la verdad es que la iniciativa municipal de documentar las diferentes especies de plantas es genial.

Helia: y que lo digas. Pero entonces las zonas verdes están protegidas.

Flora: sólo algunas. Otras... la gente puede venir de picnic.

Helia: siempre que no manchen luego.

Flora: está vigilado. Sé dónde están las cámaras.

Helia: y si quieres... no sé...

Flora: para eso... hay otros sitios menos públicos.

Helia: ya.

Flora: tranquilo. No pasa nada. Puedes tumbarte y darte besos con tu chica. No es indecoroso.

Helia: ya... jajaja pero hay cámaras.

Flora: pues os vais a un motel o a casa... Y si queréis mojar... nadie va a mirar. Me sorprende que digas todo esto.

Helia: es que tenía una novia que estaba loca y a veces quería...

Flora: bueno que sí. No me cuentes esas cosas.

Helia: mejor no. Y bueno háblame de ti, para ser de Limphea es súper raro que no te haya visto antes.

Flora: pues porque es muy grande. Y quizás yo vivo en una punta y tu en otra. Sin embargo a tu ex la conozco. ¿No se llamará Krystal, verdad?

Helia: madre mía. Pues sí.

Flora: estudiábamos juntas. Éramos amigas hasta que parece que cuando empezó a salir contigo nos dejó un poco de lado a los demás.

Helia: típico de ella.

Layla: madre mía.

Sky: eso digo yo.

Bloom: con que practicabais mucho, eh, jajaja.

Nabu: será que estamos cansados.

Layla: a lo mejor es que nacisteis cansados jajaja.

Nabu: eh, por ahí no paso morena.

Sky: sólo es una broma.

Nabu: más te vale.

Layla: oh venga, no te cabrees.

Nabu: pues tú no me provoques.

Layla: y si no, ¿qué?

Sky: menuda tensión sexual no resuelta.

Bloom: más les vale que no la haya.

Sky: ¿Pero tú les has visto?

Bloom: pero eso no quiere decir nada.

Sky: bueno... Stella, ¿es muy exigente?

Bloom: Stella... sí. Seguro que hasta que no encuentre algo que le gusta o mejor dicho termine con todas las tiendas de la ciudad no va a parar.

Sky: pobre Brandon.

Bloom: tranquilo. Podrá con Stella.

Layla: nadie puede con Stella y menos de compras.

Sky: no creo que sea tan mala. Además creo que Brandon tiene demasiada paciencia.

Nabu: demasiada.

Brandon: Stella, ¿te falta algo? Llevamos 3 horas.

Stella: ya está. Es que no quería quedarme con lo primero que viera.

Brandon: venga si tienes que ir a la conferencia de tu padre y has visto ese vestido al principio...

Stella: que mareón eres. Tranquilo. La próxima vez se quedan en casa pedazo de soso. Bueno... ¿qué te parece?

Brandon: vaya.-madre mía. Ni en mis mejores sueños había visto a una chica tan guapa como Stella con ese vestido. Era una falda blanca con flores entre rosas y naranjas y un top de una manga naranja- estás vamos espectacular. Y eso que no entiendo nada de esto pero... increíble.

Stella: gracias. Bueno entonces vamos. No te hago sufrir más.

Brandon: por fin.

Stella: no te quejes. Tu novia también te lo haría aunque seguro que es más pedante que yo.

Brandon: eso es cierto. Y la verdad es que no la soportaba.

Stella: lo que no entiendo es que si Sky y tú estabais con chicas que no soportabais... ¿porque estabais con ellas?

Brandon: bueno... algún día las quisimos. Aunque realmente no estoy demasiado seguro.

Stella: pero... ¿había otra en tu vida?

Brandon: no. Y él creo que tampoco tenía a nadie.

Stella: bueno... lo importante es que ya no estáis con ellas.

Brandon: eran demasiado controladoras. Ahora si me pillase hablando contigo... se pondría celosa y me montaría el numerito.

Stella: pues mejor así.

Brandon: desde luego.

Stella: aunque nosotros... -me sonrojé un poco- no somos nada.

Brandon: no. Pero eres igualmente una chica.

Musa: tía, no hay manera de ganarte.

Tecna: es que los videojuegos son lo mío.

Musa: no si ya. Si jugar contigo... es... bueno sabes que no vas a ganar nunca.

Timmy: venga no será tan difícil.

Riven: ¿estás seguro? ¿Has visto cómo juega?

Timmy: si yo también sé cómo jugar.

Tecna: si quieres probar... dejarle.-Timmy no sabía lo que decía. En pocos movimientos le gané- ¿decías algo Timmy?

Timmy: lo admito, sabes jugar.

Tecna: pero soy la mejor. ¿O no? Reconócelo Timmy, no hay quién me gane.

Timmy: si, si eso habría que verlo.

Tecna: cuando quieras, jajaja, menudo iluso.

Riven: te tiene cogido por...

Timmy: la madre que la trajo.

Riven: ten cuidado con ella.

Timmy: y tú también con la tuya.

Musa: eh, Stella. Ya estás aquí.

Sky: ¿qué tal ha ido?

Stella: he encontrado lo que quería.

Bloom: bien. A verlo por fi.

Tecna: wow. Que pasada.

Sky: ¿qué?

Brandon: es que está jodidamente preciosa con él puesto.

Nabu: uy... parece que estas un poco calentito.

Brandon: que va.

Helia: si estás temblando.

Brandon: estoy bien.

Riven: claro. Si tú lo dices.

Timmy: ¿ha pasado algo?

Brandon: que va. Sólo la he acompañado y hemos estado hablando de todo pero ya está.

Musa:- ellos estaban fuera y nosotras dentro- ¿qué le pasa a Brandon?

Stella: no lo sé.

Bloom: pues algo ha tenido que pasar.

Stella: no. Sólo hemos estado en las tiendas... y hablando y ya está. ¿Y vosotras?

Musa: pues... hemos estado dando una vuelta por ahí. Y hemos hablado sobre todo de música. Me ha dicho que me ofrece una colaboración porque su sobrina toca el piano y a veces tiene audiciones para si alguien sospechoso se acercase por allí.

Bloom: es genial.

Layla: ¿segura que no quiere algo más?

Musa: pues no.

Flora: pues mira... así te entretienes mientras trabajas con música.

Tecna: pues yo... necesitaba desahogarme con alguien que pudiera escucharme a parte de vosotras para si es necesario poder ayudarme. Así que, hemos ido a tomar algo. Y acostumbrada a lo que estaba con Jonas... ha pagado él. Ha insistido y no me ha dado otra opción.

Flora: eso es un caballero y lo demás tonterías.

Tecna: luego quería ir a la tienda de informática donde trabajaba con mi ex por si estuviese mi ex jefe para preguntarle sobre él pero estaba cerrada.

Bloom: bueno... ¿Y qué tal es? Bueno, ¿que tal son?

Musa: no sé... normales. Tiene un hermano con el que pasa mucho tiempo que es su única familia podríamos decir. Por ejemplo, yo sólo tengo a mi padre.

Tecna: nos tienes a nosotras.

Bloom: la amistad al poder.

Stella: sigamos. Flora, te toca.

Flora: no sé... hemos estado en el parque. Le ha impresionado mucho. Aunque ha soltado algún comentario un tanto extraño. Como hay cámaras...

Bloom: pero es un chico. Helia será todo lo que quieras pues como todos.

Flora: pues si. Supongo. Lo más fuerte es que a su ex la conozco.

Musa: que fuerte.

Flora: era mi mejor amiga del Instituto.

Bloom: venga ya.

Layla: bueno... sois de la misma ciudad. Es como Nabu, vivía a muy poco tiempo de mi y no le he visto nunca. O no me he fijado.

Bloom: a veces puede pasar.

Stella: ¿Y qué tal el partido?

Layla: paliza la que les hemos dado.

Bloom: si pensaban que iban a ganar... me temo que... hoy no era su día.

Layla: que ilusos.

Bloom: a mi mí a veces me levantaba del suelo y como si fuera un monigote me ponía en otro sitio.

Layla: jaja, es que defiendes tan bien que él no sabía cómo quitarte la pelota.

Bloom: y luego dice que es el rey. Rey de que. Explicármelo.

Layla: depende del día, están más idiotas o al revés.

Riven: bueno, ¿qué tal?

Timmy: se ha desahogado conmigo. No sé... me sorprende que siendo un bombón de chica, le hayan hecho tanto daño.

Riven: porque todos los chicos no son como nosotros.

Brandon: venga Riven.

Riven: oye, que no soy ningún capullo.

Brandon: ya lo sé. Es broma.

Riven: pero Tecna es fuerte Timmy. Ya lo sabes.

Timmy: supongo. Como con la maquinita.

Sky: ¿que ha pasado con el jugador 5 estrellas?

Riven: que hay una chica de por medio que juega mejor que él.

Timmy: venga ya.

Nabu: pues o las chicas hoy tienen un buen día... porque me siento como una mierda al lado de ellas.

Sky: nosotros hemos caído como moscas.

Brandon: eso es que concentrados no estabais.

Riven: o estaban concentrados en otra cosa.

Sky: anda, calla. No seas malo. A vosotros os ha faltado tiempo para quedaros a solas con ellas.

Timmy: ¿tu has visto la cara que tenían cuando han llegado de tirar a la diana? No parecían ellas.

Riven: no las había visto así desde que estamos aquí. Yo creo que ha sido al aparecer el ex.

Timmy: pero para eso estamos nosotros. Tampoco quiero que se refugie en el trabajo.

Sky: tiene buenas amigas.

Timmy: diría que es la típica chica fuerte, que apenas nuestra sus sentimientos hasta que no puede más y explota.

Riven: tiene pinta.

Bloom: he intentado hablar con el concurso pero las oficinas no contestan.

Musa: estarán cerradas.

Sky: ¿qué os pasa chicas?

Bloom: he intentado hablar con el concurso pero no hay manera.

Tecna: podemos buscar las redes sociales o el teléfono del presentador. Es mejor. Aunque si encontramos el número... mi idea es ponerle un localizador. Así cuando entre en el edificio sabremos donde está.

Musa: es buena idea. Es menos sospechoso.

Tecna: voy a borrar la llamada. Ya está.

Bloom: eres un genio.

Tecna: que va.

Timmy: pues... si ellas lo dicen será verdad. Lo que acabas de hacer no lo hace nadie.

Tecna: vamos si tú también sabes hacerlo.

Timmy: pero creo que tan rápido no.

Tecna: venga no me halaguéis tanto.

Musa: esa sonrisa es la que quiero ver.

Tecna: jo, qué vergüenza.

Stella: pero, ¿ya está?

Tecna: claro Stella.

Musa: sólo falta que este todo listo y podemos empezar a trabajar.

Continuara...


	4. 4- el cyber ataque

Capítulo 4: el cyber ataque.

Bloom: buenos días, ¿vosotras no dormís nunca?

Tecna: pero si seguro que dormimos más que vosotras.

Stella: lo dudo.

Musa: oye, pues... Layla hoy si que no ha perdonado.

Stella: ¿sabéis si tiene algo con Nabu?

Flora: venga ya. No llevan ni una semana aquí... ¿y ya vamos a hablar de líos?

Bloom: que quede claro que...

Stella: no nos podemos liar con ellos.

Bloom: yo no he dicho eso.

Musa: Stella, lo que Bloom quiere decir que no importa si tenemos una relación más o menos estrecha con ellos pero que si por un casual, se da el caso de que pues... ¿porque no?, tener una relación con alguno de ellos, que no mezcles el trabajo y la vida personal.

Tecna: y que no se note mucho que estáis liados.

Flora: que yo sepa ellos no...

Stella: pero se atraen mucho.

Musa: eso es evidente.

Flora: ¿que es eso de porque no?

Musa: porque no puedes decir nunca de este agua no beberé.

Tecna: ¿y los chicos?

Musa: menos Nabu, que sabemos donde está. -😏😏-

Bloom: salir, no han salido. Así que no estarán muy lejos.

Timmy: hola chicas.

Tecna: hola, ¿todo bien?

Timmy: si. Todo normal.

Riven: hola chicas. -le toqué cariñosamente el hombro a Musa sin que se dieran cuenta los demás. Ella me miró de reojo y me sonrió. Éramos amigos, sólo eso. No habia nada más pero reconozco que era un poco sobón- ¿vosotras creéis que Nabu y Layla tienen algo?

Musa: si te digo la verdad, no lo sé.

Riven: como parece que sale ella y él la sigue.

Bloom: ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para hablar de algo serio?

Sky: puede ser.

Brandon: pero esto de correr por la mañana... a ver, que yo hago pesas y eso pero...

Stella: si, pero eso lo haces por que tu quieres, tu sólo. Nadie te dice que lo hagas. Y menos una chica.

Flora: no creo que Layla obligue a Nabu a hacerlo.

Musa: o a lo mejor como no trabajan juntos...

Tecna: pero que salgan a tomar algo. Todo no va a ser ir a correr. Aunque yo no me meto.

Timmy: ayer, ¿qué? ¿es que un chico nunca te ha invitado?

Tecna: puesto que sólo he tenido un novio... no, siempre pagaba yo.

Timmy: por eso te digo.

Tecna: era más rata... sabes que te debo una, pero gracias.

Timmy: sólo lo hice como lo haría cualquiera.

Tecna: menos mi ex.

Musa: así que cualquiera no.

Helia: si es un caballero, aquí donde le veis.

Timmy: ¿y porque no lo puedo ser?

Sky: claro que lo puedes ser.

Layla: ya estamos aquí.

Nabu: ¿a qué vienen esas caras?

Sky: no, nada.

Brandon: exacto. Bueno... hoy vais a intentar hablar con el chico.

Stella: vamos a intentarlo.

Musa: ¿como va el rastreo?

Tecna: pues... cuando me he levantado todo normal. Pero ahora tampoco ocurre nada. Es muy raro, tendría que haber llegado a la oficina.-de repente llamaron por teléfono- oh, es Faragonda. ¿si?

Faragonda: ¿podéis venir rápido?

Tecna: si pero... ¿ha pasado algo?

Faragonda: se ha caído el sistema. Hay un cyber ataque. Te necesito ya. Las demás pueden venir a la hora normal.

Tecna: claro, voy para allá. Adiós.

Musa: ¿que pasa?

Tecna: han lanzado un ataque en la red. Tengo que irme ya. Vosotras no hace falta.

Bloom: pero podemos salir ya.

Timmy: voy contigo. Necesitarás a alguien más.

Tecna: si, si. Gracias. Hablamos luego y ahora vamos.-todos nos levantamos y sentí un ritmo frenético. Íbamos locos. Queriendo cambiarnos enseguida para salir cuanto antes- vámonos. ¿estás?

Timmy: si. Nos vemos luego.

Riven: claro. Enseguida estamos.

Musa: el WiFi va bastante mal.

Tecna: Por eso digo... no sé, algo está pasando.

Timmy: porque dijiste que le estabas haciendo el seguimiento.

Tecna: si. Por eso. Si tendríamos que estar en las oficinas. Y siempre pasa algo.

Timmy: tranquila. No creo que sea algo difícil de hacer.

Tecna: admiro tu seguridad.

Timmy: ¿eres un poco insegura, no?

Tecna: lo admito. Si. Desde luego.

Timmy: pero... cuando trabajas no eres tan insegura.

Tecna: sé distinguir lo que es personal y lo que es profesional.

Timmy: bueno, si sólo es eso... -sé que era insegura por las malas experiencias en su vida personal- ¿de dónde vendrá el ataque?

Tecna: pues ahora veremos. Pero creo que va a haber que comprobar uno a uno los ordenadores.

Timmy: propongo que hablemos con la central de telecomunicaciones.

Tecna: si, porque a lo mejor han hackeado el sistema desde allí.

Faragonda: ya estáis aquí.

Tecna: si.

Faragonda: poneos a trabajar. El ataque tiene que ver con la central de comunicaciones.

Timmy: veníamos pensando en hablar con ellos.

Faragonda: no, no hace falta.

Tecna: ¿Pues por donde empezamos?

Faragonda: comprueba que tienen dañado los ordenadores si es que tienen algo. Eso es lo que están haciendo en la central.

Timmy: vale. Eso nos llevará bastante tiempo.

Tecna: el que nos lleve. Tenemos que arreglar esto como sea.

Riven: ya estamos aquí.

Musa: ¿necesitáis ayuda?

Tecna: toda ayuda es poca. Lo primero vamos a desconectar el WiFi.

Bloom: vale.

Stella: ¿del móvil también?

Timmy: yo lo quitaría.

Flora: vale.

Helia: lo que vosotros digáis. ¿cómo tenéis que hacerlo?

Timmy: tenemos que encender uno a uno los ordenadores y ver que pasa.

Nabu: me temo que no sé si vamos a ser de mucha ayuda.

Tecna: no os preocupéis. Chicas... estaba pensando... con la información que sacamos ayer... creo que podéis ir a hablar con el chico del concurso.

Bloom: puede ser buena idea.

Stella: ¿puedo contaros mis diseños?

Bloom: claro, Stella. Ahora en el coche.

Musa: como Tecna se queda aquí... somos 5. Con un solo coche basta.

Layla: vale pues vamos. Ya te contamos.

Tecna: descuida.

Riven: odio cuando no puedo hacer nada. Sé usar el ordenador pero no sé nada de programación.

Timmy: tranquilos. Yo os indico como acceder.

Sky: pero hay que hacerlo uno por uno.

Timmy: si, pero si nos repartimos el trabajo, será más rápido.

Tecna: ¿instalación si que sabéis no?

Brandon: algo.

Tecna: bien. Pero eso me temo que es mejor al final. ¿los móviles funcionan bien?

Sky: si.

Riven: perfectos.

Brandon: quizás sólo es una avería interna.

Nabu: si porque a los móviles no les ha pasado nada.

Tecna: vale. Lo que sabemos es que es interna. Las chicas ya están en el edificio donde se celebra el concurso. Como el móvil todavía lo puedo usar...

Nabu: genial.

Mientras tanto...

Bloom: es aquí según dijo Tecna.

Musa: ¿y cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Layla: podríamos decir que buscamos trabajo y que nos citaron aquí si nos pilla alguien.

Flora: vale. Que somos cazatalentos.

Stella: entonces... vamos a entrar. -entramos en los estudios donde se grababa el programa WOW. Parecía que los pasillos estaban despejados- de momento está despejado.

Musa: mirad. Su camerino.

Bloom: ¿que hacemos?

Layla: entrar. Discretamente claro.

Flora: no se oye nada dentro. Bueno toquemos. -tocamos a la puerta-

Ace: adelante.

Bloom: hola, ¿que tal?

Ace: ¿quienes sois?

Stella: seamos discretos. Y que nuestro pequeño secreto no salga de aquí.

Ace: pero no me asusteis.

Layla: tranquilo. Estás a salvo.- le enseñé la placa-

Ace: ¿no me iréis a detener?

Musa: no, si nos ayudas.

Ace: contadme.

Bloom: calmate. Bueno... verás... queríamos ofrecerte nuestra colaboración. Sabes lo que está pasando últimamente, ¿verdad?

Ace: si. La verdad es que es muy grave. De momento no ha habido casos demasiado graves... bueno si el de la chica.

Stella: por eso estamos aquí.

Ace: decidme si os puedo ayudar.

Layla: podemos ayudaros. Cada una de nosotras tenemos un talento oculto que queremos compartir infiltrandonos para buscar nuevos talentos.

Ace: sería maravilloso. Claro. Me venís muy bien.

Flora: otra cosa... no pongáis cámaras en casa. No vivimos solas. Han venido los del FBI y nos están ayudando y cuanto menos sepa la gente de nosotros mejor.

Musa: puedes ponerte en contacto por Skype con nosotras.

Ace: si tranquilas. Gracias. Y os lo agradezco.

Layla: hablemos de los detalles.

En comisaría...

Tecna: madre mía, si no llevamos ni la mitad.

Timmy: ya verás como lo conseguimos.

Tecna: ufff... y ahora precisamente. Como haya un caso importante...

Timmy: como si este no lo fuera.

Riven: mirad.

Helia: ha llegado la noticia.

Brandon: parece que el origen del ataque es un virus que encripta los datos del ordenador.

Tecna: en principio sólo se ha caído el sistema pero no están dañados.

Timmy: tenemos que encontrar la solución para resolver el problema y proteger los equipos.

Nabu: el origen es un virus llamado ramsonware WannaCry y en la pantalla sale algo como esto. -les enseñé la pantalla-

Timmy: de momento, nada ha pasado con los ordenadores que hemos encendido.

Sky: están diciendo que dejemos dejar de trabajar y apagar los equipos.

Tecna: así estamos. Se ha recomendado que los comprobemos.

Helia: el ataque dicen que tiene el origen en China.

Timmy: quieren un rescate en coins que es una moneda virtual. Aunque de momento no está clara la cifra.

Faragonda: chicos, en cuanto termineis de comprobar los ordenadores, iros a casa. De momento no se puede trabajar.

Riven: ¿y las demás?

Brandon: es verdad, ¿como irán?

Tecna: seguro que bien.

Riven: mientras no tengan que usar un ordenador...

Helia: el ataque es a gran escala. Han hackeado a 600 empresas.

Tecna: madre mía. Bueno, vosotros seguid hablando mientras sigo yo con esto.

Timmy: ¿has conseguido hacer algún antivirus?

Tecna: si, alguno he hecho. Pero no a gran escala. Además, primero tiene que haber algo para poder frenar el ataque.

Musa: hola. ¿Como vais?

Riven: bueno... no mal pero tampoco bien del todo.

Brandon: de momento no hay ningún ordenador dañado.

Bloom: menos mal.

Tecna: pero todavía no está controlado. Tenemos que actualizar los equipos. Voy a trabajar en un antivirus potente. Y a ver si podemos encontrar un dominio o algo para poder frenar el ataque.

Layla: madre mía.

Flora: a veces eres demasiado técnica, pero no pasa nada. Te he entendido.

Faragonda: ¿por dónde vais?

Timmy: creo que quedan 5 ordenadores.

Tecna: si porque... -sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza-

Flora: ¿te encuentras bien?

Tecna: si.

Layla: pues... yo no lo diria.

Stella: escucha, siéntate. Para un poco. Vas loca.

Tecna: ahora... con todo lo que está pasando... que no. No puedo parar.

Timmy: ¿estas segura?

Tecna: si.

Riven: está bien.

Faragonda: pues después iros a casa. Aquí de momento, no hay nada que hacer. Y Timmy...

Timmy: ¿si?

Faragonda: ven un momento. -nos apartamos de los demás- asegúrate que Tecna descanse.

Timmy: descuide.

Tecna: esto ya está.

Musa: entonces vamos a casa.

Riven: ves esto es lo que no me gusta.

Musa: pero mientras no podamos usar el ordenador... y hoy tampoco está pasando nada más.

Riven: y encima me siento inútil.

Musa: ¿que dices? No. Lo que pasa es que a veces podemos ayudar de forma más activa. Pero de virus y tecnología... me temo que sólo lo básico.

Riven: ya.

Faragonda: otras empresas han sido atacadas.

Timmy: intentaremos parar el ataque.

Riven: esto se está complicando.

Timmy: saldremos de esta.

Musa: oye, tranquilo. No siempre se puede estar en todo.

Riven: tienes razón. Vámonos. -Musa era la típica persona que podía sacarte una sonrisa cuando lo estabas pasándolo mal. Soy alguien que no soporta estar parado y me ponía nervioso no hacer nada, aunque sí estaba ella cerca, todo era mejor-

Layla: ¿ya estás enganchada otra vez?

Tecna: tengo que solucionar el problema.

Flora: oye, si eso está muy bien. Pero estás que no estás.

Bloom: tienes que descansar.

Timmy: Faragonda me ha dejado al mando. Así que tu ahora te vas a dormir.

Tecna: y una porra. Joder como cambia la jefa de favorito. ¿sabes? Antes de que llegaras tú y me levantases el puesto por lo menos ella confiaba en mi y para ella era la mejor, pero está visto que ya no sé hacer nada bien.

Timmy: yo no te he quitado el puesto. ¿crees que lo haría? No. No tengo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Sólo he visto como casi te caes al suelo de todo el trabajo que has hecho. Que es el mejor. Eres una maravillosa profesional, pero no sabes parar.

Tecna: ¿qué? Tenía que hacer mi trabajo. Además no estoy tan mal. Me tomo una pastilla y un café y ya está.

Timmy: como tú quieras.

Tecna: -joder. Esa no era yo. ¿qué me pasa? Si la directora se lo habia pedido era por algo. Seguro que él sabia hacer todo mejor que yo. Y sé que había estado apunto de desmayarme porque soy demasiado frenética. Fui a la cocina a buscar el café y la aspirina que me quitara el dolor de cabeza tan horrible que tenía. Mientras los demás se sentían impotentes por no poder ayudar, Timmy estaba frente al ordenador intentando captar nueva información de los datos siniestrados por el ataque. Afortunadamente no había llegado a la comisaría, pero si a otras empresas de la ciudad que nos habían pedido ayuda-

Flora: ¿todo bien?

Tecna: no.

Flora: tranquila.

Tecna: y encima... que miserable soy.

Musa: ¿de verdad no podemos ayudaros?

Tecna: que va. Si hubiera algo que pudierais hacer... ah, luego me tenéis que contar cosas del concurso. Pero ahora voy a trabajar.

Flora: está bien. Nosotras vamos fuera.

Riven: eh, tío vamos a jugar.

Sky: venga si.

Layla: yo me apunto.

Bloom: yo también.

Stella: yo voy a tomar el sol.

Musa: yo también juego.

Flora: contad conmigo.

Helia: vamos. ¿Brandon?

Brandon: yo también. Somos 5 y 4.

Layla: si. Bueno pero aunque seamos menos... va Stella juega.

Stella: venga. Está bien.

Musa: como ellos están liados con eso...

Helia: nos tenéis que contar.

Flora: vale. Luego cuando esté Tecna también.

Musa: mañana empezamos.

Riven: genial.

Musa: luego os contamos. Ahora vamos a jugar.

Tecna: ¿quieres?

Timmy: ah, gracias.

Tecna: es mi manera de pedirte perdón. Lo siento. Estoy muy estresada pero no por eso tengo porque pagarlo contigo.

Timmy: no te preocupes.

Tecna: sé que la directora te dejó a ti al mando por que tienes más experiencia.

Timmy: bueno... Pero tú llevas más tiempo aquí y es normal que pienses que tu puesto de trabajo está en peligro.

Tecna: pero si sólo estás para ayudarme. Además, que idiota puedo llegar a ser. Si tú eres el FBI. Esto no es nada para ti.

Timmy: no digas eso. Ojalá estuviera en algún sitio así.

Tecna: ¿Pero que dices? Si esto es una comisaría de barrio.

Timmy: pero... ¿y todo lo que estamos haciendo? Créeme. Esto es mucho mejor que una central en donde a veces no te ves de lo grande que es.

Tecna: ¿Y renunciar al FBI? Venga ya.

Timmy: pero puedes ser del FBI y no necesariamente trabajar en la central.

Tecna: ah... está bien. ¿entonces me perdonas?

Timmy: si. Aunque tampoco hay nada que perdonar.

Tecna: venga va. Te he tratado a patadas.

Timmy: que va.

Tecna: eres demasiado bueno conmigo después de esto.

Timmy: pero si no hay nada que perdonar, aunque si tu dices que si... ven aquí. -la abracé y ella pareció quedarse más tranquila-

Tecna: gracias. -le di por impulso un beso en la mejilla- Si es que no puedes ser tan bueno. Seguro que tienes algo de maldad.

Timmy: -me quedé sorprendido y casi sin poder decir nada- olvidalo y vamos a trabajar.

Riven: oye chicas... eso no vale.

Musa: te veo distraído Riven. ¿estás bien?

Riven: claro. -que guapa es por favor-

Musa: estás muy distraído. -Se la robé a Riven y Layla marcó para las chicas- ¡bien!

Sky: a ver si te concentras un poco más.

Riven: vamos. -se la quité a Stella y marque para mi equipo- ¿que decíais?

Stella: eso no vale.

Brandon: jajaja Stella. Me temo que si.

Layla: centrate Stella. -menudos músculos tiene Brandon-

Musa: Stella, ¡pasa!

Stella: ¿eh?

Brandon: gracias preciosa.

Stella: idiota. -me subían los colores por momentos-

Layla: mía.

Timmy: se lo pasan bien, ¿eh?

Tecna: ojalá pudiera. Pero mi sitio está aquí.

Timmy: si. Y yo.

Tecna: ¿como vas con los dominios?

Timmy: bien, estoy viendo cuál es el mejor.

Tecna: genial. ¿hiciste ciberseguridad?

Timmy: cuando me gradué había asignaturas de ciberseguridad.

Tecna: ¿directamente hiciste las prácticas en el FBI? Eres ingeniero informático, ¿no?

Timmy: pues si. Me interesé por el FBI, y mira me pude quedar.

Tecna: estupendo. Eso es por que eres bueno en lo que haces.

Timmy: bueno siempre puedes ser mejor. ¿como vas?

Tecna: bien. Estoy con el antivirus. Yo estudié informática y más programación. Intenté incluso hacer videojuegos.

Timmy: pues si sabes programación seguro que sabrás hacerlo.

Tecna: ya pero, de momento... Si no tengo ni un momento libre.

Timmy: ¿qué te parece este dominio?

Tecna: bueno... parece que bien. Es el más barato.

Timmy: no es cuestión de precio, es que funcione.

Tecna: pero si lo vas a pagar tú...

Timmy: ¿y entonces?

Tecna: haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Helia: ¿que tal vais?

Timmy: vamos que no es poco.

Nabu: nadie mejor que tu para hacerlo. Eres grande.

Brandon: bueno... la chica también.

Timmy: seguro que ella es mejor que yo.

Tecna: que va.

Sky: las chicas siempre son mejores que nosotros.

Riven: y en esta casa está demostrado.

Stella: sois demasiado caballeros.

Musa: no nos tengáis tanto en un pedestal.

Bloom: no sea que alguna se caiga.

Tecna: jajaja, y creo que yo soy la primera que se ha caído del pedestal. Aparte de haberles apuntado con una pistola cuando llegaron.

Sky: vamos pero eso no fue nada.

Tecna: porque estaba descargada. Pero pensarlo. Estaba sola y estaban entrando en casa y que pasa, que ellas siempre dicen "estoy en casa". Y como nadie contestaba dije ya está me están robando.

Riven: pues nuestra cara no era la mejor tampoco.

Musa: joder. Están apuntandote con una pistola. Yo sudaría la gota gorda.

Stella: y creo que yo también.

Bloom: ¿que tal vais?

Timmy: dominio comprado y activado.

Bloom: eres un genio Timmy. Si señor.

Timmy: tampoco es para tanto.

Bloom: ¿Y tú como vas?

Tecna: bien. Haciendo un antivirus para poder proteger los ordenadores. Ya que por lo menos no ha pasado nada...

Musa: pues si. Cuando tengas un poquito, te contamos.

Tecna: es terminar esto. Mañana, otra vez, uno por uno les metemos el antivirus.

Riven: tendrás que descansar.

Tecna: prefiero que esté todo hecho... créeme. En cuanto esté. Me contáis todos los detalles. Esto me ha trastocado un poco los planes. -de repente sonó mi teléfono- disculpad. ¿si? Ah, papá, dime.

Electronio: no te he podido llamar antes porque suponía que estarías ocupada.

Tecna: si. Pero dime.

Electronio: quería saber si el ataque está ya más o menos neutralizado. En algunas centrales de Zenith han aparecido algunos mensajes encriptados.

Tecna: ya está más o menos controlado.

Magnethia: cuánto me alegro.

Tecna: no os preocupéis. Estoy desarrollando un antivirus para restablecer la seguridad de los equipos electrónicos de Gardenia y a ayudar a la central de telecomunicaciones a volver a su actividad normal.

Magnethia: genial. Sabríamos que te pondrías a ello.

Tecna: ¿cuando no lo he hecho? Un beso. A ver si nos vemos pronto. Adiós.

Magnethia: hasta pronto.

Stella: adivino. Tus padres.

Tecna: si. Querían saber que tal iba la cosa.-volvieron a llamar y ahora era mi ex jefe- lo siento. ¿dime?

Maison: ey, preciosa, ¿que tal te va?

Tecna: genial. El otro dia iba a pasar a verte.

Maison: vaya. Que rabia. ¿necesitas hablar de Jonas, verdad?

Tecna: ¿Como sabes tu eso?

Maison: sé que has tenido problemas con él.

Tecna: ¿mañana te viene bien?

Maison: claro. Pásate pero dime algo antes. No te entretengo que tienes que estar con lo del ataque. Te veo pronto. Cuidate preciosa. Te quiero.

Tecna: la verdad es que si. Te digo porque no sé como lo tengo mañana. Ya te cuento. Chao. Yo también te quiero. -colgué- ¿qué, que he dicho?

Musa: nada.

Stella: tu no pierdes el tiempo.

Tecna: la que pierde el tiempo eres tú haciéndome esas preguntas.

Bloom: pues me parece bien que conozcas a otra persona.

Layla: fuera Jonas y novios capullos.

Tecna: bueno... eso sí. Pero...

Musa: no seas tímida.

Tecna: pero si le habla así a todo el mundo. Vamos si tendrá a las que quiere.

Riven: pero parece que tenéis una buena amistad.

Tecna: tú lo has dicho. Él me ayudó cuando yo estaba mal. Pero ya está. Siempre hemos tenido una relación muy estrecha.

Timmy: ¿y el antvirus?

Tecna: finalizando.

Timmy: podríamos actualizar los equipos. Los de casa.

Tecna: si. Y si está listo el antivirus se lo instalamos y listo.

Musa: -miré a Riven y creo que los demás se miraron entre ellos dandonos cuenta de cómo el tono de Timmy había cambiado y ahora más serio. Le susurré bajito- creo que te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

Riven: un poco bastante.

Brandon: para tocarle ahora.

Bloom: no le digáis nada. Sólo quiere acabar el trabajo.

Sky: venga ya.

Layla: menudo sex appeal tiene esta mujer.

Flora: ya te digo.

Helia: vamos a dejarles trabajar. -vamos anda. Volvimos a salir al jardín-

Nabu: es que Timmy es un buenazo.

Layla: de eso no hay duda.

Flora: por lo poco que le conozco es el típico tío que se lleva bien con todo el mundo.

Musa: si. Pero capaz de ilusionarse más que los demás.

Riven: oye que no somos rocas. También nos ilusionamos. Pero quizás él más rápido que los demás. Eso sí. Es un angelito.

Sky: aunque tampoco es un santo.

Bloom: cualquiera lo diría.

Tecna: vale. Ya está. Listo.

Timmy: ahora que el virus está desapareciendo...

Tecna: está estabilizado. Tenemos que prevenir. Esa es la parte fácil.

Timmy: bueno. Ahora yo tengo ganas de parar. Y si quieres te digo una cosa.

Tecna: que tengo que descansar. Si lo sé y ahora sé que es el momento. -instalamos el antivirus- esto aún tardará un poco pero vamos a llamar a la jefa para que lo sepa.

Faragonda: ¿si?

Tecna: buenas tardes. ¿todo bien por comisaría?

Faragonda: si. Todo bien. Ya he estado hablando antes con las chicas del concurso. Ahora te contarán.

Tecna: queríamos avisar de que tengo el antivirus y que está estabilizado el virus. Vamos a mandar una copia a la central y mañana instalaremos el antivirus.

Faragonda: genial. Perfecto. Sé que todo en un día no se puede hacer. No dependemos de nosotros solos.

Tecna: no sabe el día que llevo.

Faragonda: por eso le dije a Timmy que fuera un poco el que llevara la voz cantante.

Tecna: estupendo, me parece bien. Entonces ya está. Gracias por todo.

Faragonda: a vosotros.

Tecna: perfecto esto ya está.

Timmy: pues entonces ya hemos terminado.

Tecna: ¡Bien! Eh, pero esto gracias a ti.

Timmy: que va.

Tecna: que si... si eres un bombón. Te como.

Musa: ¿ya está?

Tecna: por fin.

Bloom: ala, siéntate. Que estas que no puedes con tu vida.

Tecna: contadme.

Stella: hemos ido esta mañana a hablar con el chico del concurso.

Musa: resulta que le hemos pedido una colaboración.

Tecna: ¿al final como caza talentos?

Flora: si. Cada una será una cosa específica pero digamos que trabajaremos juntas. Es más que nada por tener como un apodo.

Musa: le hemos hablado de la situación personal que tenemos en casa. Y no va a haber cámaras. La única forma de que salgamos en la tele es a través de Skype o en la calle o bien en el programa. Hemos querido preservar la intimidad tanto nuestra como la suya.

Layla: estaremos donde se nos pida. Vigilando el plató o fuera en la calle buscando talentos.

Nabu: ¿y tú trabajo?

Layla: hay otra compañera. Normalmente trabajamos las dos juntas.

Nabu: está bien.

Tecna: ¿y nuestra intimidad?

Musa: algo famosas si que seremos. Saldremos algunas veces en la tele. Pero nuestra verdadera identidad nadie la conoce.

Tecna: estupendo.

Sky: ¿y quiénes vais a ser dentro del programa?

Bloom: Tecna, la genio; Musa, la cantante; Flora, la chef; Layla, la deportista; Stella, la diseñadora y yo la artista.

Brandon: genial.

Stella: hemos destacado nuestras pasiones para utilizarlas dentro del concurso.

Tecna: es una buena idea.

Timmy: pues si. También, así podréis estar más en contacto con las personas que compartan gustos con vosotras.

Layla: claro.

Flora: por lo menos... a ver si evitamos muchos de los casos.

Musa: ojalá... Y a ver quién hay detrás...

Riven: muchas veces hay corrupción. Así que a ver si por lo menos...

Sky: oye... tendremos que salir algún día, ¿no?

Bloom: ¿quién?

Sky: todos, ¿no?

Bloom: ah, claro si.

Tecna: mañana por ejemplo. Habrá más ambiente.

Timmy: mañana es fin de semana ya, así que...

Layla: pues por eso.

Riven: por mi bien, entonces.

Flora: pues habrá que reservar una mesa. Hay que llamar a Roxy.

Stella: la llamo mañana por la mañana.

Bloom: estupendo.

Layla: así por lo menos podemos salir un poco.

Tecna: no sabemos cómo será mañana pero al otro ya no trabajamos.

Timmy: ¿vosotras no trabajais los fines de semana?

Musa: no. Hay servicios mínimos en comisaría. Muy de vez en cuando tenemos que cubrirlos nosotras.

Riven: pues entonces genial. Podemos quedarnos hasta el cierre.

Musa: si. Jajajaja. Allí dejan un poco más porque está alejado de los edificios.

Tecna: una hora y media más a las 3.30 cierra la zona de bares de la zona antigua y a las 4.30 o a las 5 si consiguen permiso especial el bar de la playa que donde se supone que vamos a ir.

Nabu: no hace falta más.

Layla: la verdad es que está muy bien.

Musa: es todo. La música y la bebida que te ponen.

Bloom: es genial. De vez en cuando tocan grupos.

Musa: eso es interesante. Quizás algún sospechoso esté cerca. Sobre todo una vez al mes cuando organizan el concurso de nuevos talentos.

Riven: ¿que pasa con los que ganan?

Musa: es como un casting de WOW.

Tecna: cada mes es de una cosa. Baile, música, magia... lo que quieras.

Bloom: es una manera de hacerlo ameno para el público.

Stella: si y es divertido. ¿Andy sigue tocando?

Layla: claro.

Flora: a veces hay karaoke.

Helia: vaya, osea que tienen de todo. Pues me gusta la idea.

Musa: si os gustará.

Tecna: ¿recuerdas la última vez del karaoke?

Musa: si, jajaja ay que fuerte.

Bloom: acabamos subiendo todas por petición de Roxy.

Stella: eh pero yo lo pasé bien. Aunque claro... cantar... yo... lo que se dice cantar... bueno...

Layla: tampoco lo hiciste tan mal

Flora: porque estaba Bloom para reconducir el asunto.

Brandon: para veros, jajaja.

Musa: pues si.

Tecna: a ver si subis vosotros.

Helia: bueno... eso habría que verlo.

Nabu: no sé yo...

Timmy: conmigo no contéis.

Riven: no se... yo no diré que no por si acaso.

Musa: ¿te animas? A mi me da igual.

Riven: vale pero si subes conmigo.

Musa: ¿porque no?

Continuará...


	5. 5- el talent show

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos

Capítulo 5: el talent show.

Musa: al fin viernes y una noche genial y divertida la que nos espera.-Tecna no me escuchaba. Estaba durmiendo. Se quedó frita al meterse en la cama, aunque antes podría haberse dormido, y hasta acurrucada en el hombro de Timmy. Pero en cuanto se dió más o menos cuenta, se fue a la habitación-

Helia: ¿en serio vas a cantar con ella?

Riven: haciendo deporte no pienso en otra cosa. Espera que termine.-estaba haciendo barra cuando empezaron a sacarme el tema de que le había dicho a Musa que si tenía que cantar con ella en el karaoke, que yo no iba a decir que no porque nunca se sabe- a ver, dime graciosillo.

Helia: sólo digo que te lanzaste muy pronto.

Riven: venga ya. Madre mía, nadie se puede acercar a una chica sin que piensen mal los demás. Tu cuando estás con Flora nadie te dice nada.

Helia: ah, pero lo mío es diferente.

Riven: diferentisimo. Si, si. No me digas que Flora no tiene algo que te gusta.

Helia: ¿es Musa lo tiene?

Riven: vamos no le quitas el ojo de encima.

Helia: y tú tampoco.

Flora: buenos días.

Helia: -mi castaña favorita apareció en la sala. Era la más dulce sin duda de todas y sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa me llamaban mucho la atención- ¿lista?

Flora: ¿para?

Helia: la fiesta de esta noche.

Flora: uy... vamos a trabajar primero.

Musa: ya pensaremos en eso. ¿otra vez haciendo barra, Riven?

Riven: si, jeje... ya me ves. - me daba hasta vergüenza que ella me viera así. Cuando a los chicos, se supone que les gusta que las chicas los miren marcando músculo. Pero con ella me daba corte. Y eso no me había pasado nunca. Seguro que era la típica chica que diría que soy gilipollas-

Layla: ¿por qué te gusta salir a correr?

Nabu: tenemos que mantenernos en forma.

Layla: oye... no quiero que pienses que te estoy arrastrando a hacerlo.

Nabu: no, claro que no. Esta noche... ¿qué tal es el sitio?

Layla: ya lo verás. Es genial. Mejores cócteles, mejor música y mejor ambiente. ¿que más se le puede pedir?

Nabu: pues entonces es genial. ¿bailas salsa o algo así?

Layla: claro. Yo te enseño si quieres.

Nabu: das el pego de una brasileña. No sé si bailando salsa en el sambodromo pero... casi.

Layla: que va. A veces me dicen que si soy de por allí. Me gustan los ritmos latinos. No todo va a ser la Policía. También me gusta mucho el deporte aunque creo que lo puedes intuir.

Nabu: si, jaja.

Stella: ¿a que hora tenemos que estar en las oficinas del concurso?

Bloom: me dijo que nos avisaría.

Sky: si hoy no haréis mucho cosa.

Brandon: ¿tienes ganas de esta noche?

Stella: si. Claro. Siempre tengo ganas de estar con mis chicas Winx.

Brandon: chicas... ¿qué?

Tecna: Winx. Es un nombre que Bloom nos puso cuando nos conocimos en la Academia.

Timmy: es original.

Bloom: verdad que si. Si a veces tengo hasta buenas ideas.

Sky: ¿porque? Es que te gusta ser mala, ¿eh? -le empecé a pinchar y ella se reía y me decía que parara-

Bloom: no te atrevas a hacerlo más.

Musa: te gustará el plató del concurso.

Tecna: genial. -el Skype empezó a pitar- oh, mira ahí está-

Ace: ¿cómo estáis mis chicas?

Musa: que confianza.

Ace: yo soy así.

Tecna: pues ten cuidado.

Ace: no tendrás novio, ¿no?

Musa: que va.

Tecna: más quisieran algunos.

Flora: no boyfriend, no problem, pero sí que tenemos compañeros de piso, así que por eso tenemos que contactar desde aqui.

Stella: desde donde sea.

Ace: os enseño en una hora las instalaciones.

Layla: genial. Nosotras vamos a dejar las cosas a la comisaría y vamos para allá.

Bloom: tenemos que dejar el trabajo repartido en la oficina.

Ace: vale, nos vemos chicas.

Helia: con que no boyfriend, no problem. Para mataros, jajaja.

Flora: estás demasiado gracioso esta mañana.

Riven: eso mismo le he dicho yo.

Flora: déjalo. El fin de semana sé ve que tiene algo que a todos os pone de buen humor.

Musa: pues claro. Se acabó la rutina.

Tecna: Ojalá no pase algo gordo este fin de semana.

Timmy: si porque sé de una a la que el estrés no le sienta del todo bien.

Tecna: no lo sabes tú bien.

Timmy: además supongo que querrás salir con tu chico, ¿no?

Tecna: ¿que chico?

Timmy: si hombre si. Ese que te dijo "te quiero" y tú con tu sonrisa de "ay, por favor no me digas eso" le dijiste "yo también te quiero".

Tecna: ¿tú te estás oyendo?

Musa: -me acerqué a Riven y graciosa de mi le dije "hoy estrenamos el capítulo segundo de "tensión sexual no resuelta, Tecna y Timmy edition"-

Riven: yo no sé como va a acabar esto. Ayer la llamadita, le jodió lo que no te quiero contar.

Musa: los celos son muy malos.

Riven: ayer, cuando estábamos en la habitación, le dije, ¿quieres hablar? Y me dijo que mejor mañana.

Musa: bueno... Pero eso es normal. Cuando las chicas no queremos hablar también decimos cosas así.

Riven: se nota que tengo que aprender muchas cosas.

Flora: chicas, ¿vamos para la comisaría primero, verdad?

Bloom: si.

Tecna: ah, se me olvidaba. Tengo que poner el antivirus a los ordenadores.

Timmy: déjamelo a mí. Lo hago yo.

Tecna: vale, como quieras. Gracias.

Timmy: déjamelo aquí.

Tecna: si voy a comisaría ahora.

Timmy: vale, entonces déjamelo en la mesa.

Tecna: está bien.

Nabu: ¿estáis ya?

Layla: si. Vamos porque si no... no no vamos a llegar al otro lado.

Stella: es que le dais demasiado a la lengua.

Bloom: habló, ¿sabes?

Layla: mientras sólo sea para hablar...

Musa: eso, jajaja.

Tecna: aquí está pasando algo y lo voy a averiguar.

Flora: como si pasara algo.

Helia: ¿vosotros sabéis si pasa algo?

Sky: no.

Brandon: que yo sepa no. Eh, vamos. Que como las chicas se vayan nos quedamos sin coche.

Helia: vamos con ellas, ¿no?

Nabu: nosotros no tenemos que movernos de allí.

Flora: pues si queréis subir, estáis a tiempo.

Nabu: genial.

Musa: vosotros, mejor llevaron uno o dos coches. Por si tenéis que salir.

Riven: vale.

Sky: mejor porque vosotras vais a salir ahora para el plató del concurso.

Stella: claro por eso. Y por lo menos que tengáis un coche y el de Riven. En un caso muy peculiar os podemos dejar de los nuestros.

Brandon: que va. Timmy va a estar allí. O sea que no pasa nada.

Tecna: -llegamos a la comisaría y note como Musa se reía por lo bajo- ¿que pasa?

Musa: dime tú que pasa.

Flora: ¿y ese ramo?

Tecna: ¿que ramo?

Sky: el que está en tu mesa.

Tecna: Flora, ¿no será tuyo?

Flora: pues no. Está en tu mesa.

Tecna: ¿alguno de vosotros tiene algo que ver con esto?

Riven: no.-miré a Timmy que me negó con la cabeza. Pues si no era él...-

Brandon: mira a ver. Tendrá tarjeta. Si es que el admirador secreto quiere manifestarse.

Tecna: supongo... esto es muy raro.

Stella: que guay. Tienes un admirador por ahí que encima es detallista. -a priori en quien pudimos pensar todos era en Timmy. Él había trabajado todos estos días con ella y sabía más que ninguno los problemas que Tecna podía tener. Quizás alguna de las salidas de tono de la chica habían servido para que él la quisiera ayudar. Pero a Timmy parece ser que no le llevaba la sangre a la cabeza. En eso Brandon se acercó a mí.-

Stella: está claro que él no ha sido.

Brandon: no. Está que si le pinchas no sangra.

Tecna: mira, aquí hay una tarjeta.

Bloom: esto es lo que más me gusta.

Tecna: a lo mejor han sido mis padres.

Timmy: ah, claro eso será.

Riven: es una posibilidad.

Tecna: porque no creo que sea un regalo envenenado.

Timmy: ¿a qué te refieres?

Tecna: a alguna jugarreta de mi ex. Pero no veo la factura. Ese tío es capaz de ponerme la factura delante para que le pague su regalo.

Sky: jajaja, no flipes.

Tecna: eh... oye esto es privado.

Musa: es verdad. Pero venga que nos tenemos que ir.

Timmy: yo me ocupo del antivirus.

Tecna: "la base del esfuerzo son las ganas y el corazón que le pongas" firmado: tú ya sabes quién soy. Pues la verdad es que no sé quién ha podido ser.

Timmy: pregúntale a... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Maison? Quizás ha sido él.

Tecna: mmm... tienes razón, podría ser. Me llamó muy interesado ayer.

Timmy: y te dijo que te quería.

Tecna: pero eso lo dice cualquiera.

Timmy: si, si. Lo que tú digas. Y ahora vete. Vais a llegar tarde. Nosotros hacemos esto.

Tecna: avisame cuando esté listo. Buena suerte.-le di un beso en la mejilla-

Musa: vamos. ¿no estarás jugando a dos bandas?

Tecna: pero si no estoy con Maison y menos con Timmy. Tengo que agradecerle el regalo que me ha hecho.

Flora: eres una rompecorazones.

Tecna: Maison es como mi hermano mayor. Por eso parece que me cuide tanto desde que rompí con Jonas.

Stella: y luego los chicos hablan de que Brandon y Sky... en fin...

Bloom: pues habrá que tener cuidado con ellos.

Musa: bueno... no creo que sean tan malos. Si no hace falta ver como os miran.

Bloom: o como te mira Riven a ti.

Musa: venga ya.

Tecna: chicas, tenemos que trabajar.

En la oficina...

Riven: ¿Como vas Timmy?

Timmy: acabo de empezar.

Riven: ¿quieres que te ayude?

Sky: ¿el papeleo está listo?

Brandon: si.

Helia: ¿creéis que será buena idea lo del concurso?

Nabu: ¿y si les pasa algo?

Brandon: no tiene porqué.

Sky: es una profesión peligrosa. Es el riesgo que corremos.

Riven: ¿y que propones?

Sky: ya que normalmente nosotros tres estamos siempre por la calle... podríamos ayudarlas. Sin meternos dentro, claro.

Brandon: no. Pensarían que nosotros creemos que no estan capacitadas.

Riven: pero podemos estar en caso de que sea algo muy complicado. Ahí si.

Timmy: Riven tiene razón.

Ace: bienvenidas chicas.

Tecna: hola, tu y yo no nos conocíamos aún.

Ace: el gusto es mío. Bueno chicas, normalmente vosotras estaréis a pie de calle por si hubiera alguien que destacara mucho. O revisad las redes, por si vierais a alguien que digáis merece la pena. A la vez vais a estar con esa persona en todo momento. Por si acaso.

Flora: genial.

Ace: me dijisteis los compañeros del FBI estaban aquí para ayudaros.

Musa: así es.

Ace: pueden acompañados mientras estéis vigilando el lugar del concurso.

Tecna: eso estábamos pensando.

Stella: claro. Riven, Sky y Brandon pueden ayudarnos aquí en la calle.

Bloom: me parece genial.

Flora: mientras Helia, Nabu y Timmy nos ayudan desde la comisaría.

Tecna: si. Seguro que así lo hacemos todo mucho mejor.

Stella: ¿está noche hay casting en el bar?

Ace: está noche no. Queremos hacer una noche con los mejores concursantes. Pero no sé cuándo será.

Stella: esa noche hay que estar atentas.

Bloom: mucho. Esa noche toda ayuda es poca.

Ace: poneos a trabajar. Tenía una sesión de fotos, como se llamaba, Tony Stein.

Stella: ¿el mago? Fue genial. Pues debe estar aquí.

Ace: el fotógrafo no debe tardar.

Bloom: que fuerte.

Musa: ¿como haría lo de las monedas? Señor Stein. -entré al camerino y me quedé muda- te-tenéis que ver e-esto.

Tecna: ¿que pasa?

Musa: eso pasa. - al entrar al camerino lo encontramos muerto colgado del techo-

Flora: oh, dios mio.

Ace: ¿como es posible?

Bloom: se supone que aquí debería haber guardias.

Ace: si.

Layla: voy a llamar a Faragonda. Y de paso que Brandon, Riven y Sky vengan para acá.

Flora: voy yo para comisaría para ayudar a Helia y a Nabu, ¿no?

Bloom: de momento quedemonos aquí.

Faragonda: ¿si?

Layla: señora. Necesitamos refuerzos. No se lo va a creer pero Tony Stein, el mago está ahorcado delante de nosotras.

Faragonda: oh, dios mio. Os envío a los chicos para allá.

Sky: ¿malas noticias?

Faragonda: si. Me temo que si. Timmy, dime que ya está todo.

Timmy: listo.

Faragonda: Riven, Sky, Brandon, reuniros con las chicas lo antes posible. De momento a Tecna, Flora y Layla las necesito allí. Han encontrado el cadáver de un mago que participaba en el concurso.

Riven: vamos para allá.

Brandon: cuando tengamos algo os llamamos.

Tecna: justo a tiempo. Timmy ya tiene los ordenadores listos.

Musa: los chicos están de camino.

Sky: ya estamos aquí.

Riven: joder. -Musa y las demás estaban impactadas-

Layla: hasta que no venga el juez, no podemos descolgarlo. Lo único que tengo claro es que ha muerto hace pocas horas.

Riven: chicas, ¿porque no salís de aquí? Musa, estas muy palida y eso que eres muy blanquita pero no te había visto tan blanca tirando a amarilla nunca.

Musa: si tienes razón.

Flora: yo también me salgo.

Layla: bueno, vamos a dejar esto así y vamos a esperar al juez fuera.

Bloom: si. Porque no sé si puedo aguantar viendo... el espectáculo un segundo más.

Stella: yo tampoco. ¿tienes agua en el coche Brandon? Es que no hemos podido aparcar más cerca.

Brandon: si.

Sky: toma, la he cogido con la bolsa.

Stella: gracias.

Brandon: ¿estás bien Stella?

Stella: no me quejo.

Brandon: apoyate si estás más cómoda.

Stella: es que de verdad... se me ha revuelto el estómago.-apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y la verdad es que me tranquilicé bastante-

Brandon: nadie está acostumbrado a ver algo así.

Musa: bueno... Layla, ¿habías visto algo así?

Layla: he visto muchas formas de morir.

Bloom: en muchos de sus espectáculos hacía humor negro con trucos de este tipo.

Sky: ¿y cómo? En teoría tienes que tener como una especie de soporte.

Riven: pues seguro que es alguien que no le soportaba y que debía conocer sus trucos.

Tecna: si. Pero... ¿quién?

Layla: os dejo, que el juez está aquí ya.

Timmy: ¿tenéis algo ya?

Tecna: estan haciendo el levantamiento del cadáver. Y posteriormente pasarán a registrar el camerino. Cuando hay alguna pista gorda te llamo o de todas maneras pronto vamos a estar Flora, Layla y yo ahí.

Timmy: vale. Como quieras.

Tecna: hablamos.

Timmy: descuida. Nos vemos pronto.

Layla: vale, lo que tenemos es que ha muerto esta mañana a eso de las 7 mientras por lo que parece practicaba alguno de sus trucos para un nuevo espectáculo.

Riven: eso es evidente. Ahora, ¿como haría para que pareciese estar ahorcado?

Musa: tendría algún pedestal.

Bloom: mirad, un móvil prepago. Su móvil habitual y uno de prepago.

Tecna: me pondré con el historial de llamadas. Layla, Flora y yo nos vamos para comisaría.

Bloom: de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa llamáis.

Layla: claro. Mientras yo analizo las posibles causas de la muerte, ponte tú con el móvil y veamos así a quien podemos localizar.

Tecna: de acuerdo.

Helia: me ha dicho Flora que ya vienen para acá.

Timmy: genial.

Nabu: dicen que estaban un poco impresionadas por la escena.

Flora: no lo sabes tú bien.

Helia: ¿que tenéis chicas?

Flora: según parece todo ha sido esta mañana.

Tecna: tenemos el móvil normal y un móvil prepago.

Timmy: analicemos las llamadas para ver a quien pudo llamar antes de morir.

Tecna: el móvil de última generación lo utilizaría para consultar Internet.

Timmy: tiene su lógica. Es más fácil encontrar las llamadas en el nuevo que en uno prepago en el que apenas tiene memoria y no hay tarjeta de memoria.

Tecna: la quitaría. Mira. Esto indica que si que había tarjeta. No sé puede ni siquiera hackear un móvil así si no tiene la tarjeta SD.

Timmy: voy a llamar a los chicos. Posiblemente estén en la escena del crimen o en casa de la víctima.

Sky: ¿sí?

Timmy: soy yo. Escucha, ¿donde estáis?

Sky: Bloom y yo en la escena del crimen registrando el camerino. Stella y Brandon, están por el edificio y Riven y Musa ha ido a su casa.

Timmy: ¿puedes avisarles de que busquen una tarjeta de memoria? Vosotros también. Es de un móvil prepago. No podemos hacer el registro de llamadas sin ella. Y en el última generación la última llamada es de hace una semana.

Sky: no hay problema.

Timmy: gracias.

Sky: no se dan.

Musa: ¿si?

Bloom: acaba de llamar Timmy. Buscad una tarjeta de memoria. Nosotros aquí haremos lo mismo.

Musa: de acuerdo. Si la encontráis antes vosotros avisad.

Stella: ¿habéis encontrado algo?

Bloom: facturas y la ruta de su nuevo espectáculo.

Brandon: mirad.

Sky: eh, es exactamente lo que buscábamos. La tarjeta. Además encaja con el móvil prepago que Timmy había descrito.

Riven: Musa, ya han encontrado la tarjeta. Pero no han encontrado algo mucho más sospechoso.

Musa: genial. Pero tenemos una orden para registrar su casa. Parece una casa familiar. Estarán sus padres o su mujer quizás.

Riven: ¿crees que sabrán algo?

Musa: a saber. -tocamos a la puerta-

Elisabeth: ¿puedo ayudaros?

Musa: hola, buenos días, somos de la Policía de Gardenia y tenemos una orden de registro. Es sobre su hijo.

Elisabeth: ¿que ha pasado? Se iba a mudar. Pero todavía estaba sacando cosas de casa. Pero pasad.

Riven: gracias. Mire, es cierto que nosotros precisamente no somos las personas indicadas para decirle esto pero me parece que su hijo...

Elisabeth: ¿que ha pasado?

Musa: ha aparecido ahorcado esta mañana en el camerino del plató del concurso.

Elisabeth: ¿qué?

Riven: lo siento pero me temo que así es.

Elisabeth: oh no.

Musa: voy a llamar a Flora.

Flora: me tengo que ir.

Helia: voy contigo.

Flora: tenemos que ir a está dirección.

Helia: nos vemos.

Nabu: yo os aviso si viniese alguien por aquí por lo del caso.

Riven: tranquilicese. Mis compañeros están llegando.

Musa: ¿sabria decirme si alguien no quería que su hijo siguiera haciendo lo que hacía?

Elisabeth: no. Era espectacular lo que hacía. Aunque algunos de sus trucos fueran demasiado arriesgados. Podéis registrar la casa y su habitación cuando querais.

Riven: estamos esperando a que vengan mis compañeros del departamento de salud. -tocaron al timbre- deben ser ellos. Abro yo.

Helia: hola.

Riven: que bien me venis los dos.

Flora: hola, ¿que tal?

Elisabeth: pues...

Flora: no se preocupe. Estamos aquí para ayudarle.

Musa: vamos Riven.

Riven: ahora le contamos.-fuimos hacia el pasillo y subimos la escalera que nos había dicho su madre-

Musa: me sigue intrigando la idea de cómo hacía que pareciese que puede liberarse.

Riven: secretos de magos macabros como estos.

Musa: la muerte como fuente de inspiración.

Riven: una musa sadomasoquista quizás.

Musa: puede ser. -me choqué con algo- ay.

Riven: ¿qué pasa?

Musa: aquí hay algo.

Riven: no veo nada.

Musa: ahí está el problema.

Riven: eh... claro. Intenta cogerlo.

Musa: fotre como pesa. Será por los guantes. Mira, dame la mano.

Riven: -su contacto era especial. Era delicada y frágil con una fachada dura que no dudaba en sonreír cuando se sentía a gusto o para hacerte sentir bien a ti. El contacto de su mano me puso un poco nervioso- es verdad.

Musa: pues esta es la clave.

Riven: una ilusión. Era especialista en eso.

Musa: todos los magos son así.

Riven: ¿pero si pesa mucho... como pudieron moverlo?

Musa: o quién pudo moverlo. Intenta moverlo.

Riven: oh vaya, crees que estoy fuerte, ¿eh?

Musa: supongo... a ver, te he visto hacer deporte y esos brazos están trabajados.

Riven: aún así... pesa... -lo pude mover- ya pero no pudieron moverlo así.

Musa: como no sea alguien que pueda mover objetos con la mente...

Riven: mmm... interesante.

Musa: aunque es extraño. O que tenga dentro un sistema de cableado que el asesino conocía.

Riven: eso ya son demasiadas conjeturas. Pero puede que tengas razón. Timmy me dijo en alguna ocasión que a veces utilizan dispositivos de este tipo no sólo para la magia.

Musa: es como una especie de plástico transparente que causa el el efecto. Aunque antes se pone esto de aquí. -encontré una tapa como de madera- así parece que subes a algo y de repente en compañía de la ayudante es como si se colgara.

Riven: ¿todos estos trucos no te parecen raros?

Musa: hombre, algo si. Pero engañan al ojo humano.

Riven: no hay nada más.

Musa: que yo sepa no. Vamos entonces. -salimos de la habitación y fuimos al salón-

Elisabeth: ¿qué habéis encontrado?

Musa: una plataforma que usaría para sus trucos.

Riven: pensamos que pudo moverla alguien. Aunque no se mueve fácilmente.

Helia: pues entonces vamos.

Flora: señora. Nos tenemos que ir. Ya sabe puede llamar a este número.

Elisabeth: muchas gracias.

Musa: hasta pronto.

Layla: murió ahorcado. De eso no hay duda.

Nabu: ¿no hay más causas?

Layla: no. No presenta más que la marca del cuello.

Timmy: pero no se va a suicidar el sólo.

Tecna: quién sabe.

Timmy: en el móvil normal no hemos encontrado nada. Sólo fotos con una chica.

Tecna: quizás es el teléfono al que llamó con el móvil prepago.

Timmy: podemos probar a llamar.

Musa: ya estamos aquí.

Stella: si que habéis estado rato.

Riven: es nuestro trabajo.

Bloom: dejadme que llame yo a ese número. Buscadme la dirección.

Sofía: ¿si?

Bloom: hola, ¿que tal? Soy Bloom de comisaría. No se si sabrás esto pero Tony, que creo que era tu pareja, ha aparecido muerto en extrañas circunstancias.

Sofía: ¿qué? Venga ya.

Bloom: no te llamaría así si no fuera cierto.

Sofía: ¿que ha pasado?

Bloom: ¿podemos ir a verte?

Sofía: si. Claro. ¿les paso mi dirección?

Bloom: no te preocupes. La han podido conseguir los del equipo informático.

Sky: entonces...

Bloom: Sky, vente conmigo. Hoy vamos a hacer la ronda nosotros.

Sky: vale.

Riven: y luego me dice a mi.

Helia: y a mi.

Brandon: a mi también, y luego mira.

Tecna: ¿que os pasa?

Timmy: ¿has visto como se le van los ojos detrás de la pelirroja?

Tecna: ya me había fijado.

Nabu: y luego el que dice es el sabes.

Layla: ¿es que a vosotros también se os van los ojos detrás de una chica?

Riven: venga ya.

Timmy: que va.

Brandon: es Sky, que es un sentimental.

Helia: eso es.

Musa: ¿nada? ¿sólo un poquito?

Nabu: no.

Stella: a ver si vais a ser...

Brandon: no.

Tecna: pues yo siempre he querido tener un amigo así.

Musa: y yo. Respeto al 100% lo que seáis, eh, que no importa.

Riven: a ver... que me gustan las mujeres.

Timmy: si y a mi. Pero todavía no hemos encontrado a "la chica".

Helia: exacto.

Flora: tranquilos, seguro que está más cerca de lo que pensáis.

Nabu: ojalá.

Brandon: eso digo yo también.

Stella: ¿quién sabe?

Musa: exacto.

Timmy: tengo que enviarle un informe de la semana al jefe.

Riven: claro. Adelante.

Timmy: ¿tenéis vuestras impresiones?

Riven: si.

Helia: claro.

Nabu: la he pensado dejar en casa, pero al final la he traído.

Brandon: la mía creo que te la ha dado Sky con la suya antes.

Timmy: ok. Para que lo entendáis, cada semana tenemos que entregar un informe semanal.

Tecna: nosotras cada dos.

Musa: pero para eso tenemos un diario de incidencias.

Tecna: es como un diario personal. Cerrado con llave. Ahí guardamos nuestros apuntes y transmitimos a la hoja lo estrictamente profesional.

Helia: hombre sólo faltaría que pusierais me gusta este o el otro.

Stella: jolin, eso no, jajaja.

Musa: ni que fuera la prensa rosa.

Layla: aunque ahora que a veces saldremos en el concurso...

Tecna: es que les meto una demanda. Yo lo tengo claro. Además no creo que se den mucha cuenta. A lo mejor alguien te reconoce pero... no nos van a dar mucha importancia.

Musa: por lo menos es lo que acordamos con el chico.

Flora: claro. Pueden pedirte una foto sólo la gente que vea el programa.

Riven: si claro.

Timmy: y luego de ahí... a veces dicen de hacer campañas de publicidad y eso.

Tecna: eso sólo lo hacen con gente con mucho tirón mediático.

Layla: claro.

Sofía: pasad.

Bloom: esperamos no molestar.

Sofía: tranquilos. Estaba esperando a Tony pero todo se ha desvanecido cuando me has llamado.

Sky: ¿no sabías nada?

Sofía: que va. Como buen mago no revelaba nada de sus trucos por lo que yo no sabía nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Al principio era su ayudante y luego empezamos una relación que no afectó para nada a que le dijera que no a participar en su nuevo espectáculo y más haciendo trucos de oscurantismo y relacionados con la muerte y no sé todo esto a mi me daba miedo y temía que terminara mal.

Bloom: como así ha sido.

Sky: pero... ¿sabes si hay alguien que quisiera verle muerto?

Sofía: pues la verdad es que no lo sé... había un grupo de gente que le gusta este tipo de cosas y que considera que no se puede llevar a la magia.

Bloom: madre mía. ¿y algún enemigo confeso?

Sofía: no lo sé. Ya te digo que yo no sé nada de lo que hacía. Cuando salíamos nunca hablábamos de eso. Hablábamos de nosotros, de nuestro futuro, de los objetivos que tenía con el nuevo espectáculo.

Bloom: nuestros compañeros han encontrado una plataforma que se usaba para los trucos.

Sky: Riven dice que incluso él no podía moverla. Tanto él como Musa dijeron que podía tener algún mecanismo aunque eso es mejor que lo descubran Tecna y Timmy que saben de circuitos.

Sofía: la caja siempre estaba fija.

Sky: ¿y cómo se podría llevar al escenario y quitar?

Sofía: eso los operarios.

Bloom: bueno... pues... ¿algo más?

Sofía: no. Lo siento.

Sky: está bien, pues muchas gracias.

Sofía: a vosotros.

Sky: -salimos de la casa pero esto a mi me olía raro- esto es muy raro.

Bloom: lo sé. A mi esto tampoco me gusta.

Sky: ha estado muy esquiva y demasiado calmada. A penas parecía tener sentimientos hacia él.

Bloom: si, eso es lo extraño.

Stella: pero... Aunque haya pasado esto... ¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche, no?

Brandon: claro. No sabemos si vamos a poder resolver esto hoy.

Musa: es que los casos estos no se resuelven en seguida.

Riven: se nos pueden juntan varios casos.

Tecna: eso es normal.

Timmy: cuando vengan Sky y Bloom veremos que nos cuentan.

Nabu: ¿creéis que habrán sacado algo?

Riven: esperemos. Aunque mira esto.

Timmy: ¿que es?

Musa: una plataforma. Es imposible moverlo a pulso. Hasta incluso Riven no la puedo mover.

Tecna: pues... ya es decir porque en general... no es que seáis un palo. Espera yo he visto antes esto. En los espectáculos, sea el que sea se puede mover si le ponen un motor.

Musa: te lo dije.

Sky: ey, ¿que pasa?

Stella: sabemos que la plataforma se mueve.

Bloom: bueno, algo es algo. Pero de la chica... era su pareja y ya está. No ha dicho nada. Que no sabe nada.

Musa: eso es muy sospechoso. Y que más.

Bloom: que ella no quería participar en sus trucos. Sus estudios eran lo más importantes.

Flora: estudios... ¿de qué?

Helia: no quería ser su ayudante...

Flora: espera. ¿Como has dicho que se llama?

Sky: Sofía.

Helia: ¿y algo más?

Timmy: Mondolova. Está en su perfil de Facebook.

Tecna: ¿no estará ella también metida en la magia?

Musa: el nombre me suena demasiado.

Stella: pues a mi no.

Timmy: mirad, joven promesa de la magia en Rusia.

Sky: pues debe llevar mucho tiempo en la ciudad porque apenas tiene acento.

Riven: esto huele a celos y quizás a envidia.

Musa: más envidia que otra cosa.

Stella: entonces...

Brandon: Riven, Sky, vamos. Por si todavía estuviera en casa. Ha tenido que ser ella. Sólo estuvo por interés para quitarle sus trucos.

Riven: la moda últimamente es negarlo todo.

Sky: y que lo digas.

Gus: ¿qué has hecho?

Sofía: no les he dicho nada idiota.

Gus: pues da gracias a que no te descubran. Te dije que te cambiaras el nombre.

Sofía: pero si aquí nadie me conoce.

Gus: hasta que la poli sospeche.

Sofía: pero si al que tienen que pillar es a ti. Seguro que la poli a estas alturas ya sabe que le pusiste el motor a la caja.

Riven: ¿decíais algo?

Sofía: oh, mierda.

Sky: que, ¿pensabas que tu coartada era válida?

Gus: ella no tiene nada que ver.

Riven: bueno, eso tendremos que decidirlo nosotros.

Brandon: y por favor sed un poco más sinceros. Conocemos las tretas que usasteis contra Tony Stein.

Sky: ya sabéis que tenéis derecho a un abogado.

Brandon: y al silencio, aunque por favor no compliqueis el asunto.

Mientras...

Stella: por fin en casa.

Tecna: no me digas que estás cansada.

Stella: bueno...

Layla: pero tendrás ganas de salir.

Stella: eso siempre.

Musa: para eso no te cansas nunca.

Flora: ¿y los trajes que dijiste de espía?

Stella: casi listos.

Musa: seguro para nuestro nuevo trabajo viene muy bien.

Bloom: pues si. Al final hemos tenido movida otra vez. Pero el caso este no se sostenía ni por los pies.

Tecna: magia... tecnología... interesante.

Timmy: en busca del truco perfecto.

Tecna: ni que te hubieras duchado e la piscina. ¿no te has dado cuenta de que vas chorreando y ahora tengo que limpiar lo mojado yo. Y ten cuidado con la toalla.

Timmy: serán las gafas.

Tecna: las llevas puestas.

Timmy: ah si...

Flora: la puerta.

Timmy: claro.

Musa: ¿que le pasa? -me estaba dando la risa. Imagínate la escena: Timmy oye hablar a Tecna y sale de su habitación en toalla empapado y con las gafas empañadas y Tecna lo mira de arriba abajo, aunque todas pensamos "joder, como está, aunque no es mi tipo". Aunque Tecna no sé-

Tecna: no lo sé... pobrecillo. Es un ángel. Y yo a veces me porto un poco mal con él.

Layla: no es mi tipo pero...

Flora: es mono.

Helia: ¿quién, Timmy?

Flora: ¿eso viene con sorna?

Helia: no.

Flora: que va.

Helia: eh, ¿y que haces aún aquí?

Flora: es verdad.

Riven: ya estamos aquí.

Musa: ¿que tal?

Riven: resulta que había alguien más. Parece que era su pareja real.

Musa: entonces... ¿Sofía y Tony no estaban juntos?

Riven: no.

Brandon: había otro con ella. Estaban discutiendo así que fue fácil.

Stella: al menos en un día...

Bloom: bueno... no sé yo. Todavía queda.

Tecna: pero es papeleo.

Sky: ¿Y esto? Esta mojado.

Tecna: vaya. Ahora lo quito.

Riven: ¿y Timmy?

Tecna: dentro supongo. Acababa de ducharse.

Sky: ah, esto explica lo del agua en el salón.

Helia: parece que lo que dice Tecna va a misa jajaja.

Layla: no seáis malos.

Musa: lo tienes loquito.

Tecna: anda, que va.

Musa: bueno... ¿y que piensas ponerte está noche?

Tecna: bueno... había pensado en el mono blanco y morado.

Musa: bien. Me gusta. Yo... creo que me voy a poner la blusa de encaje negro y la falda roja.

Tecna: preciosa.

Musa: ¿y qué hay del chico de las flores, que me dices?

Tecna: venga. Si lo conoces. Somos como hermanos. Y de eso ya hemos hablado muchas veces.

Musa: ya pero a veces... las cosas cambian, ¿no?

Tecna: -como el comportamiento de Timmy, por ejemplo- ya, pero está con otra o eso creo. Le dije que al final no podía quedar hoy pero que íbamos a salir al Frutty Music esta noche. Que se pasara si quería, sólo o acompañado.

Musa: o que busca compañía.

Riven: no me jodas que has salido en toalla.

Timmy: estaban hablando fuera y me interesaba.

Riven: o que te interesaba la chica que estaba hablando.

Timmy: pierdete tío.

Riven: y sales en toalla. -no podía parar de reirme-

Timmy: no sé... eh, que tú el otro día te faltó tener una camiseta para ponertela del bochorno que te entró cuando Musa estaba delante.

Riven: tenía calor porque estaba haciendo barra.

Timmy: claro. Si.

Riven: venga.

Stella: tía, no sé que ponerme.

Bloom: normal con tanto vestido...

Stella: se supone que tenía que ser al revés.

Bloom: pues tú eres la experta.

Stella: si, pero estoy muy indecisa.

Bloom: ¿donde tienes la blusa naranja y la falda blanca?

Stella: buena idea.

Bloom: yo me voy a poner el vestido informal azul que tengo.

Layla: ¿te pones el mono rosa, Flora?

Flora: Tecna, también se iba a poner el mono ese blanco y morado que tiene.

Layla: claro. Pues yo tengo una falda y un top que va con esos sitios.

Flora: estupendo. Oye... ¿y Nabu? Y no me digas que no pasa nada.

Layla: no sé... se porta muy bien conmigo y es un amor... Pero no hemos salido en serio.

Flora: ¿pero... quieres salir con él en serio?

Layla: yo que sé. No siendo nada por él. Es muy pronto.

Flora: es que como se os ve tan compenetrados.

Layla: bueno... Pero hay que reconocer que nos están dorando la píldora un poquito.

Flora: demasiado diría yo.

Sky: vamos lanzate tigre.

Brandon: oye, que cuando tenía por ejemplo 16 me liaba con cualquiera, pero yo no soy así.

Sky: me sorprendes.

Helia: todos tenemos derecho a cambiar.

Brandon: ves. Al menos Helia me comprende.

Musa: ¿estás?

Tecna: si.

Layla: ¿ya?

Flora: perfecta.

Stella: no me metas prisa. Ya voy.

Bloom: si estás perfecta. -salimos de las habitaciones. Las nuestras daban a espaldas del salón donde ya estaban los chicos esperando.

Stella: ¿nos hacemos la foto aquí?

Tecna: si. Voy a ponerla. - Nos pusimos a hacernos una foto fuera en el jardín- vamos, que nos estarán esperando.

Riven: mirad, chicos.

Helia: wow. -reparé especialmente en Flora. Preciosa- estan muy guapas.

Sky: si. Más de uno...

Riven: que suerte jajaja.

Timmy: es que... son muy monas de por si. Seguro que el nuevo novio de Tecna vendrá esta noche y se va a volver loco.

Riven: ¿estás seguro de que no estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay?

Timmy: a ver... todo encaja.

Helia: no seas malo. ¿no crees que es un poco pronto?

Timmy: es que claro que es un poco pronto. No sé en que estamos pensando tampoco. Yo creo que se nos está llendo de las manos. Creo que tenemos que ser más conscientes de lo que estamos haciendo.

Helia: tienes razón.

Sky: esto es lo que Saladino no querría.

Brandon: pero... nadie está haciendo el tonto.

Nabu: bueno... nunca se sabe.

Riven: yo creo que de momento estamos portandonos bien. No estamos causándoles a las chicas incomodidad. O si no... se lo preguntamos.

Timmy: quita, quita. Al final nos echarán de aquí.

Bloom: bueno... ¿qué, listos?

Sky: si.

Brandon: vamos.

Stella: soy yo o... ¿estabais hablando de algo incómodo?

Helia: no, que va.

Flora: bueno, no pasa nada.

Musa: el sitio os gustará. ¿reservaste mesa Stella? Dijiste que lo ibas a hacer.

Stella: claro.

Musa: yo sólo preguntaba. ¿va a venir... quién tú ya sabes?

Tecna: a lo mejor. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde que te lo he dicho antes.

Roxy: eh, chicas.

Bloom: ¿como estás corazón?

Roxy: estupenda. Os acompaño a la mesa.

Stella: te presento. El FBI nos ha enviado a estos chicos tan guapos y tan inteligentes para ayudarnos con los casos del concurso de talentos.

Brandon: es muy exagerada. Se le pasará. Encantado.

Roxy: el gusto es mio.

Timmy: ¿no sois hermanas?

Tecna: ¿quién? ¿nosotras?

Timmy: os parecéis.

Roxy: eres muy amable pero no. Jajaja.

Tecna: que el color de pelo es parecido... vale pero...

Timmy: jajaja, pues os parecéis.

Roxy: claro.

Tecna: Timmy, déjalo. -fuimos hacia la mesa- si quieres ligar con ella... hazlo cusndo estés sólo.

Timmy: venga ya.

Musa: ¿va todo bien?

Roxy: claro.

Riven: ¿ha sido por lo que ha dicho Timmy?

Roxy: que va. No es el único que piensa que Tecna y yo somos hermanas.

Sky: pobre jajaja.

Roxy: te acostumbras.

Stella: quiero el bayleys banana, ¿lo sabes, no?

Roxy: por supuesto.

Brandon: ¿que es eso?

Stella: no te molestamos más.

Roxy: si, que estamos liados. Ahora os atiendo.

Stella: verás, el bayleys banana es un batido de plátano con crema de bayleys. Son cócteles más elaborados. Pero vamos que hay cubatas de toda la vida. Ron, vodka, ginebra... lo que queráis.

Brandon: tranquila, jajaja, me ha quedado claro.

Bloom: bueno, ¿que os parece?

Sky: está estupendo.

Nabu: mola, es un chiriguito... digamos no pijo pero de élite.

Layla: lo que pasa es que normalmente los chiringuitos son la típica caseta en la playa. Pero aquí... hay más cosas.

Helia: está guay.

Flora: es genial porque normalmente los cócteles los hacen con fruta. Ya decides tú si les pones alcohol o no.

Riven: y en verano tiene que estar estupendo.

Musa: es genial. Te vienes y te pides algo y te bajas a la playa. También se ponen mesas fuera. Y la música, es inmejorable. -saludamos a la banda de Andy de lejos porque no se quisieron acercar por que estábamos acompañadas-

Timmy: ¿quiénes son?

Tecna: los chicos que tocan cada noche aquí. ¿por?

Timmy: sólo por saberlo.

Tecna: ya.

Roxy: bueno... chicas, ¿lo mismo de siempre?

Musa: si.

Roxy: ¿vosotros? No os conozco. Cuando seáis más habituales por aquí agentes, sólo con venir, ya se lo que queréis pero yo preguntaré por si acaso.

Sky: nada de agentes.

Helia: lo mismo y así lo probamos.

Brandon: vale.

Riven: si a ellas les gusta... ¿por qué no nos va a gustar a nosotros?

Roxy: está bien. Ahora mismo vengo.

Riven: ¿es muy fuerte?

Musa: no. Te puedes toma no te sube y eso que cuando me tomo un cubata normal me sube a la primera.

Tecna: toma y a mi.

Timmy: si doy fe de la cogorza que cogiste.

Tecna: pues tú...

Timmy: pero yo sé parar bombón. Y porque te dije ya está.

Tecna: tu instinto protector de policía.

Timmy: ¿bebias para olvidar?

Tecna: a saber.

Roxy: ya están aquí.

Stella: tiene una pinta.

Roxy: tened cuidado que te lo bebes como agua.

Tecna: ¿te gusta?

Timmy: ¿quién?

Tecna: yo, no te fastidia. La copa.

Timmy: eh, claro. -comencé a ponerme nervioso por la pullita que me acababa de lanzar y sólo pude darle un trago largo a la copa, tanto que me subió un poco el frio a la cabeza-

Riven: ¿te encuentras bien?

Timmy: si, si. Esto diréis que no pero a mi si que se me sube. Y rápido.

Musa: eso es de lo frío que está. Flora, por ejemplo, dice que la primera se le sube mucho.

Flora: es cierto.

Helia: pero no bebas tan rápido.

Flora: es inevitable.

Brandon: dios Stella, ¿ya te la has bebido?

Stella: ¿que pasa? Es que está increíble.

Bloom: pero si cuando vas por el culo de una copa ya estás pidiendo la siguiente.

Stella: soy así.

Brandon: ay Stella que no se te puede dejar suelta.

Sky: ¿te vas a pedir la segunda?

Stella: pues claro.

Bloom: si yo también.

Stella: voy yo. ¿alguien más?

Musa: ¿porque no pedimos chupitos?

Stella: ahora lo pido.

Tecna: vodka.

Musa: obvio.

Brandon: lo que vosotras digáis. Voy contigo, así te ayudo.

Stella: gracias. Que caballero.

Brandon: yo siempre.

Roxy: decidme.

Stella: dos de lo mismo para Bloom y para mi y 12 chupitos de vodka.

Roxy: enseguida. Os lo llevo. La primera os la regalo.

Stella: gracias. Si yo venía con la idea de pagarlas todas.

Brandon: gracias.

Bloom: ¿ya?

Stella: ahora las trae.

Musa: estupendo.

Layla: ¿vais a pedir la segunda?

Flora: yo si.

Riven: si pero yo voy a darle al ron.

Timmy: yo también.

Helia: yo a la ginebra.

Nabu: yo también a la ginebra. ¿quieres tú algo?

Layla: tranquilo. Ahora viene. Ahora se lo pides.

Bloom: ¿vosotros?

Sky: yo ginebra.

Brandon: yo ron.

Stella: con cola, naranja, limón...

Brandon: cola.

Roxy: aquí tenéis. ¿algo más?

Musa: si. 4 bayleys, 3 de ron y 3 de ginebra.

Roxy: ¿puerto de indias, larios...?

Helia: puerto de indias

Nabu: yo igual.

Sky: yo también.

Roxy: ¿y los del ron?

Timmy: cola.

Riven: limón.

Brandon: cola.

Roxy: ok. Enseguida.

Musa: repartamos.

Tecna: el limón se chupa antes, ¿no?

Brandon: claro.

Riven: como se nota que siempre estamos de servicio.

Timmy: y que lo digas.

Musa: madre mía. A ver si nos vamos a pasar. -brindamos con los chupitos-

Stella: que fuerte estaba, ¿no?

Brandon: si.

Stella: no sé si lo haréis pero yo me dejo 40 euros de reserva para venir. Me gasto 10-15 euros, no más. Ese es el presupuesto para beber o para salir el finde. Si salimos a cenar algo más.

Brandon: pues esta muy bien.

Tecna: pues si.

Riven: ¿y cena para cuando?

Musa: como si no cenaramos todos los días.

Riven: si pero me refiero a algo más especial.

Musa: iremos.

Tecna: ¿y este fin de semana, os vais a casa? Yo me voy.

Musa: yo si. Que mi padre quiere que vaya y le debo una visita.

Bloom: yo estaré en la ciudad pero en casa de mis padres.

Timmy: yo también viajo.

Riven: yo voy a casa de mi hermano.

Sky: y nosotros a Heracklyon.

Flora: ¿tú vas a Limphea?

Helia: si. Puedo llevarte si quieres.

Flora: vale.

Nabu: lo mismo te digo a ti.

Layla: bien.

Nabu: no te preocupes por la distancia.

Layla: no que va. Luego te envío la dirección para que el domingo vengas a por mi.

Helia: lo mismo digo.

Roxy: tomad.

Brandon: gracias.

Andy: eh chicas se os ve muy bien.

Tecna: porque no estamos de servicio, jajaja.

Musa: menos mal que no hay karaoke hoy.

Flora: es que nos contenemos cuando hay.

Layla: porque este siempre nos obliga a cantar.

Bloom: entre que ya damos la nota de por si... hoy...

Musa: es que se nota que no hemos salido en mucho tiempo.

Andy: veo que habéis traído al FBI. Encantado.

Brandon: lo mismo digo.

Riven: ¿siempre tocais por las noches aquí?

Andy: cuando no hay algo más especial.

Timmy: eso está bien. Supongo que nos pasaremos más veces mientras estemos aquí.

Andy: eso está bien.

Helia: ¿que tipo de música?

Andy: propia y alguna versión. Actuales claro. Y tú a ver si te animas.

Musa: uy... no, no. Que porque mis padres fueran músicos...

Andy: si cantas genial. De casta le viene al galgo.

Musa: no es procedente. Además tened mucho cuidado.

Andy: ya te entiendo. Os dejo.

Riven: ¿por qué ha dicho eso?

Musa: porque yo no me voy a exponer a ser un blanco para un posible secuestrador.

Riven: claro.

Tecna: por eso los casting los están haciendo en privado.

Timmy: claro.

Flora: dos semanas antes de que vinierais mataron a una chica que cantó aquí y luego la pasaron al concurso.

Helia: vaya.

Riven: pues... mejor.

Musa: si está obsesionado porque me subisteis vosotras a cantar. Y le dije que una y no más que soy poli.

Riven: oye, pero te puede gustar cantar.

Musa: ya pero... no para esto. Para los karaokes y eso si, porque estoy de cachondeo.

Tecna: si no puedes cantar mal aunque quisieras.

Musa: será herencia.

Bloom: ¿sabes algo más de lo de tu padre la semana que viene?

Stella: sólo sé que quiere presentar la nueva línea de ropa de una buena amiga suya para la que yo estuve trabajando. Cuando me cojo las vacaciones, me voy a Solaria a disfrutar de lo que me gusta.

Brandon: haces bien. ¿está muy lejos de aquí?

Stella: bueno... Magix está a una hora. Y después tienes que desviarte hacia Solaria. En la misma carretera lo pone. Lo que supone unas 3 horas de viaje.

Brandon: ¿vas tú sola?

Stella: creo que si. Depende de cuantas invitaciones me dé mi padre.

Maison: ¿eh, pero a quien tenemos aquí?

Tecna: eh... como me alegro de verte.

Maison: veo que estáis muy bien acompañadas.

Musa: pues claro.

Riven: es difícil que una chica así esté sola.

Maison: eso es cierto. Y bien que hacéis. ¿tienes un momento?

Tecna: si claro. ¿os importa?

Musa: no.

Timmy: déjame las cosas si quieres aquí.

Tecna: bueno, tampoco llevo nada. Pero gracias. Quédate el bolso. -nos alejamos del resto. Le abracé- madre pero si hacía años que no te veia.

Maison: lógico y normal. No se os ve mucho por aquí.

Tecna: pues si que venimos porque la dueña del bar es amiga nuestra.

Maison: ¿y qué tal con el FBI?

Tecna: genial. Son un amor.

Maison: eh, no me has dicho que te parece mi regalo.

Tecna: genial. Son preciosas. Muchas gracias.

Maison: Blanca, las eligió.

Tecna: eh, ¿que tal con ella?

Maison: estupendo. Quiero pedirle pronto que se case conmigo.

Tecna: madre mía si que me he perdido yo cosas. Enhorabuena. ¿para cuando la boda?

Timmy: ¿se van a casar?

Musa: ¿qué? Pero si ella no está con él. Con el murmullo no te estás enterando.

Timmy: ¿y tú si?

Musa: es que yo le conozco. No a ver... Tecna le acaba de felicitar porque el quiere pedirle a la novia que se casen. Y las flores de la mesa de Tecna las escogieron entre él y su novia porque son muy amigos.

Layla: anda.

Riven: que oído más fino tienes.

Musa: la música ya sabes.

Timmy:-mis fantasmas se desvanecieron-

Bloom: eh, por fin has sonreído.

Timmy: es el alcohol. Tenía mucha tensión acumulada.

Riven: eso es verdad.

Maison: eh, aquí estás.

Blanca: hola cielo. Eh, cuanto tiempo.

Tecna: lo mismo digo.

Blanca: ¿que haces por aquí?

Tecna: estoy con mis amigos. Mis chicas y los del FBI. Pueden considerarse amigos también. De tanto compartir cosas a diario... llevan 5 días y sé que puedo confiar en ellos.

Maison: no si se les ve.

Tecna: es un alivio y una gran responsabilidad no creas trabajar con alguien así. A veces tengo miedo que mi compañero piense que no estoy preparada.

Maison: pero si eres la mejor.

Tecna: ojalá.

Blanca: pero si en dos días que trabajabas en la tienda con él, ya decía que ojalá le duraras.

Tecna: por favor. Yo sólo hacia mi trabajo y ya te dije que sólo podía estar hasta que ingresara en el cuerpo.

Maison: fíjate que siempre me ha sorprendido esa tenacidad tuya con todo lo que haces.

Tecna: muchas gracias.

Blanca: los chicos están arriba. ¿vamos?

Maison: te veo pronto. Jonas está bajo control. Así que no te preocupes.

Blanca: nos vemos bonita.

Tecna: lo mismo digo. -me despedí de ellos y volví a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos- ¿que? ¿todo bien?

Timmy: si.

Musa: ¿a que se va a casar con ella?

Tecna: si. Pero... ¿eso como lo sabes?

Musa: ya sabes tengo el oído muy fino.

Tecna: pues si.

Bloom: y te invitarán, ¿no?

Tecna: supongo. Pero no sé cuándo será. Todavía no se lo ha pedido. Y puede tardar un tiempo.

Stella: bueno claro.

Tecna: y luego... desde que se lo pida todo el tiempo que pasará hasta la boda.

Musa: esa es otra.

Tecna: así que, hasta seguramente de boda no hablemos hasta por lo menos el año que viene.

Brandon: supongo.

Timmy: ¿pero tú lo sabías?

Tecna: no que estuviera tan bien la cosa como para una boda pero sabía que estaba con ella. Y pensabais que era mi novio. De hecho las flores me las han mandado los dos.

Timmy: pues que considerados.

Tecna: pues si. Son mis amigos y cuando lo estás pasando un pelín mal pues estas cosas se agradecen.

Layla: tu ya sabes que si podemos a hacer algo por ti.

Tecna: no. Si yo estoy bien. Me tocó, como es lógico, un poco la moral, que mi ex quisiera algo de mi, así de la nada. Pero como no sabe dejar un cabo suelto.

Timmy: bueno, mira tú no pienses en eso.

Tecna: mejor.

Musa: eh, chicas, ¿qué, vamos? Al estar reservada es nuestra, se puede dejar las cosas. Además el salón está cerrado.

Stella: si. Vamos.

Bloom: si, jajaja.

Layla: ¿que hacéis?

Nabu: ahora vamos tranquilas.

Riven: des-pa-ci-to.

Musa: jajaja. Mejor no sigo la canción. -Me gustaba tocarle la cresta, pero a él no-

Riven: ¡oye!

Musa: -le saqué la lengua a Riven- es que me encanta, jajaja.

Flora: se ve que no le gusta.

Musa: lo odia.

Flora: déjalo. No hagas tonterías.

Musa: jajaja, que no las haga él.

Layla: eso. A ver si nosotras somos las que provocamos.

Tecna: cierto.

Riven: es que no puedo con ella. Me provoca.

Timmy: tranquilo tigre.

Riven: no, si no pienso hacer nada. No soy un salido.

Brandon: yo tampoco. Además estamos tocados.

Sky: ¿un poco sólo?

Helia: si os habéis contenido en casa aquí también. Reconozco que Flora está para comersela esta noche pero... joder es mi compañera de trabajo y por una vez que nos invitan...

Nabu: tienes razón.

Sky: y otra cosa os digo. Son chicas que no son fáciles y como se enfaden...

Riven: ya por eso. Que a ver, que he bebido, pero es verdad eso que dicen que no sabes como es una persona hasta que comes, bailas o haces cualquier cosa que no sea trabajar.

Sky: eso es cierto. Y cuando trabajas con ella sabes como es en sentido profesional.

Nabu: no pero son más humanas de lo que parece.

Timmy: y eso que pensaba que Tecna era fría como el hielo. Pero mira. Tampoco es tan mala. Es un caramelito.

Sky: pero sabéis que no podemos hacer una locura.

Brandon: ¿así se baila ahora?

Riven: o estamos viejos o es que el FBI nos come mucho tiempo.

Timmy: eso será. El otro día también lo pensé y eso que las canciones las conozco.

Nabu: a mi Layla me dijo que sabía bailes latinos.

Stella: ¿y estos? No tienen pinta de querer moverse de la mesa.

Brandon: ¿decías algo?

Bloom: si que eres rápido.

Sky: pues si.

Riven: oye, yo no se bailar así que.

Musa: pues el otro día si. Bueno pero algo haremos

Riven: sólo. A ver si te voy a pisar.

Musa: estas un poco...

Riven: ¿ido? Si, lo reconozco.

Musa: pues no bebas tanto.

Timmy: lo que pase en el bar, se queda aquí.

Tecna: vale.

Timmy: si me tengo que arrepentir aquí de algo, que sea aquí.

Tecna: tranquilo. Porque te vas a arrepentir. Pero vale. Lo que pase en el bar, se queda en el bar.

Layla: y por el resto también va lo mismo.

Musa: después del fin de semana... será una anécdota.

Flora: serán las pequeñas anécdotas de una noche de fiesta en un bar de moda.

Continuará...


	6. 6- las cazatalentos

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos- capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: las cazatalentos

Lunes, vuelta del fin de semana...

Riven: -estaba haciendo barra como de costumbre. Ayer llegamos tarde y no pudimos ver a las chicas despiertas, excepto los que coincide que son de la misma ciudad, que llegaron antes. Timmy y yo llegamos a la vez. Paré cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció la morena, mi morena como yo la llamaba o mi musa en el sentido de alguien que te inspira a algo, no porque casualmente se llame así. Sabía que era un lujo trabajar con ella. Siempre tan metódica en su trabajo aunque un poco caótica en la vida normal. Era preciosa hasta en pijama y sin maquillar. ¿pero qué dices? Me decía alguien por aquí dentro, mientras el corazón se me aceleraba cada vez que la tenía cerca aunque no sabía bien que significaba. Tantos años de soledad y de tener un corazón de piedra que se desvanecieron la primera vez que la vi. Calma. Solo llevas una semana y no puedes hacer tonterías. Está prohibido- hola, ¿cuánto tiempo, no?

Musa: si. Bueno tampoco ha sido tanto tiempo. ¿Dos días?

Riven: como llegué tarde.

Musa: ya lo sé, jajaja. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿que tal fue?

Riven: supongo que bien como siempre. Con mi hermano y su familia siempre lo paso bien. Además tenemos amigos con los que quedamos cuando voy yo sobre todo.

Musa: genial. Eso está muy bien.

Riven: ¿y tú?

Musa: con mi padre. No me gusta que esté sólo pero no quiere venir a vivir a la ciudad. No creo que supere lo de mi madre nunca.

Riven: bueno... No te preocupes. Es difícil pero supongo que lo irá superando.

Musa: pues han pasado años como para que no lo haya superado.

Riven: le darán bajones.

Musa: supongo.

Riven: mi madre como parece que era fría como el hielo pues... ni siente ni padece.

Musa: no digas eso.

Tecna: buenos días. Hoy dime que vamos a poder empezar a trabajar.

Stella: seguro que si.

Timmy: ya verás como si.

Tecna: a no ser que pase algo como lo del viernes y todo...

Stella: así me ha dado tiempo a terminar nuestro nuevo uniforme.

Musa: ¿uniforme?

Tecna: oye que esto no es un colegio.

Stella: tranquilas. Es para hacer labores de espionaje.

Musa: a ver que primero lo vea. -el Skype pitó-

Flora: ya está ahí. Y vosotros largo.

Helia: ya vamos.

Bloom: ¿si?

Ace: hola chicas. ¿lo habéis conectado a pantalla grande?

Tecna: claro. Es que somos muchas.

Ace: entiendo. Queridas esta nueva aventura comienza ya.

Layla: lo estaba deseando.

Ace: chicas, tranquilas. Nos vemos. En breve conectaremos.

Bloom: está bien.

Stella: mirad.

Flora: oh... me encanta. ¿no queréis te?

Helia: yo te lo acepto.

Nabu: yo también.

Timmy: no gracias.

Riven: lo mismo digo.

Tecna: no. Lo siento.

Sky: ¿podemos desayunar tranquilos?

Bloom: claro.

Riven: genial. Ya pensaba que sería imposible.

Timmy: a ver si por su culpa no vamos a poder vivir tranquilos aquí.

Tecna: tranquilo. Nosotros vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que aquí todos podamos vivir sin que nos molesten.

Stella: porque creéis que no han puesto micrófonos y cámaras en la casa.

Brandon: claro. Pero por lo menos avisa.

Musa: faltaría más.

Sky: una cosa. ¿podríamos ver nosotros cuando os graban y eso?

Bloom: pues claro. Os conectaís al Facebook live de la página de WOW.

Timmy: genial. Pues vamos a irnos para allá.

Sky: si necesitáis algo... ya sabéis donde estamos.

Bloom: gracias.

Sky: gracias a vosotras. -era tan mono...-

Stella: ¿qué?

Bloom: ¿que de qué?

Layla: porque estás empanada.

Flora: es mono...

Stella: ¿quién, Helia?

Flora: eh... venga ya.

Stella: no mientas.

Musa: como si a ti no te gustara Brandon.

Stella: no digas eso ni en broma.

Tecna: oh, oh ahí está.

Ace: hola, chicas. Dentro en tres, dos, uno... ¡Bienvenidos a la nueva temporada de WOW! Para esta temporada contamos con sangre nueva. Nuestras nueva a chicas cazatalentos que se dedicaran a encontrar a esos talentos perdidos pero encontrados por nosotros. También contaremos con la presencia de nuestros jueces aquí en el estudio. Margot.

Margot: estás fuera.

Ace: y nuestro juez más positivo, Cliff.

Cliff: todo es tan maravilloso... yo te doy un WOW.

Ace: y yo soy Ace. Conozcamos a nuestras chicas. Hola chicas.

Timmy: mirad.

Riven: ¿ahora están desayunando?

Stella: queridos amigos soy Stella. Y como podéis ver este es un desayuno normal en nuestra casa un día normal.

Tecna: no le tengáis en cuenta lo que diga. Mi tostada os saluda.

Ace: gracias por tu sentido del humor Tecna.

Timmy: estaba nerviosa, déjala.

Ace: conozcamos algo más a nuestras chicas.

Stella: podríamos decir que me gusta mucho la moda. Me gusta diseñar y hago que mis chicas winx participen. Como ahora vereis a Flora. ¿Ya estás?

Flora: pero estás segura de que quieres que salga.

Helia: ¿que te habrán hecho?

Stella: es tímida. Vamos Flora.

Flora: no me miréis mucho.

Stella: esta es una de creaciones. -llevaba un vestido verde hierba palabra de honor y estaba colorada como un tomate.

Helia: pues... está preciosa.

Nabu: pero está muy incómoda.

Helia: adorable.

Stella: a pesar de todo esto es una gran chef.

Bloom: Musa tiene una voz increíble que puede pasar de cantar heavy.

Musa: "I'm on a hightway to hell" (AC/DC)

Bloom: grunge

Musa: "And I swear that I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

Memory, memory, memory, memory" (Nirvana)

Bloom: R&B

Musa: "under my umbrella, eh, eh" (Rihanna)

Bloom: pop

Musa: "as long as you love me, baby" (backstreet boys)

Bloom: y un largo etcétera incluso latino.

Musa: des-pa-cito. Y ya está eh. Que este programa no es sólo de mi.

Bloom: pues me hace participar a mi.

Musa: sigue el ritmo.

Bloom: oh, no.

Riven: me meo.

Sky: es muy bueno. Y Musa canta muy bien.

Riven: eso no se duda.

Layla: a mi me gusta el deporte. Venga Tecna, muévete, quítame la pelota.

Tecna: aunque si juego online...

Layla: eso no vale.

Tecna: en el amor y en la guerra todo vale. Wellcome to the jungle.

Timmy: y la cara que ha puesto. A mi me fundió en 5 segundos el otro día.

Riven: y eso que sabes jugar.

Timmy: ya pero ella es mejor que yo. Y está demostrado.

Nabu: mejor no jugar contra ella.

Timmy: que va. Es divertido aunque sepas que no vas a ganar. Por las caras que pone, por sus gestos.

Brandon: que te dé sus trucos.

Timmy: que va. Eso es suyo personal.

Sky: pero por pedirte algún consejo.

Riven: claro.

Helia: no le presiones.

Riven: eso.

Bloom: y yo de tanto tiempo hablando de la demás... me gusta dibujar. Me definiría como artista.

Stella: es que eres artista. Dibuja de bien.

Ace: y estas son nuestras chicas Winx. Las nuevas cazatalentos de nuestro programa. Mucha suerte chicas y nos vemos pronto. Tenemos casting en unos minutos en la plaza de Gardenia.

Brandon: ¿porque no vamos?

Sky: tenemos que trabajar.

Riven: si pudiéramos...

Timmy: claro. Y nos acabarían pillando.

Helia: es verdad.

Nabu: venga chicos trabajemos. La jefa nos deja tener el Facebook live pero trabajemos.

Tecna: buenos días, nos dirigimos al parque de Gardenia para asistir a los casting de la nueva temporada de WOW por si hubiera un talento oculto.

Musa: seguro que lo hay. Hola, te tal, vamos en busca de nuestros talentos.

Stella: estamos emocionadas. Ahí tanta gente buena que tiene que salir a la luz. -a ver si luego nos arrepentimos-

Flora: seguro que es genial.

Layla: esperamos que nos emocioneis.

Bloom: eso es lo más importante. -llegamos al parque donde había un gran escenario preparado para las actuaciones y una mesa donde teníamos que sentarnos nosotras- chicas tengo la sensación de que esto puede que se nos vaya de las manos.

Stella: no creo. Tenemos que ser prudentes.

Layla: si eso sí.

Flora: no la liemos.

Helia: y luego dicen que no las están exponiendo demasiado.

Nabu: es el primer día. Si todo es así...

Riven: tampoco han salido demasiado.

Timmy: si es el primer día como bien decís. Pero venga tíos, vamos cada uno a nuestra mesa.

Ace: como ya habéis visto tenemos a 6 chicas con mucho talento. Una cantante, una chef, una diseñadora, una tecnogenio, una atleta y una artista.

Tecna: ¿tu que crees?

Musa: me falta algo. Está demasiado forzado.

Flora: verdad que si.

Stella: lo siento.

Bloom: veamos.

Layla: ¿y estos? Parecen los de la canción aquella de what does the fox say?

Musa: ¿no te parecen adorables?

Stella: mucho.

Riven: ridículo.

Brandon: totalmente.

Tecna: sin comentarios.

Timmy: desde luego.

Flora: no seas tan dura.

Tecna: por dios Flora.

Riven: al menos alguien que dice la verdad. Yo creo que Tecna es la más contenida de todas pero la que si tiene que soltar algo lo suelta. Y le da igual.

Timmy: si. De eso me he dado cuenta.

Musa: eh, pero si canta por Ed Sheeran. Y lo que me gusta.

Tecna: wow. Es increíble.

Riven: si que canta bien.

Sky: es que para cantar por un artista así... no lo hace nadie.

Helia: impresionado estoy.

Musa: tenemos talento. Eh, ¿que tal? Debo decirte que eres genial.

Jam: gracias.

Musa: es que seguro que lo petas.

Jam: la verdad es que me vendrían genial unos consejos de afinación porque tengo canciones propias.

Musa: yo te puedo ayudar. Podrías venir a casa. Tengo un pequeño estudio de grabación.

Jam: genial.

Riven: ¿en serio va a venir a casa?

Timmy: pues eso parece.

Riven: sólo faltaba eso.

Helia: sólo le va a ayudar. No te preocupes. Si sólo va a ser un rato. Si luego tienen que ir para el programa.

Riven: -la idea de alguien y menos un chico tan cerca no me gustaba nada. Y seguramente estaba desvariando-

Sky: Riven, ¿no estarás celoso?

Riven: que va.

Timmy: ¿seguro?

Riven: si.

Nabu: tú tranquilo.

Riven: pero... si no me importa.

Brandon: no te hagas el duro.

Riven: pero si estoy bien.

Nabu: mientras hagan su trabajo...

Musa: bienvenido a casa.

Jam: es muy grande.

Flora: y que lo digas.

Jam: no vivís solas, ¿verdad?

Layla: no. Tenemos compañeros de piso.

Jam: ¿vivís con vuestras parejas pero todas juntas?

Bloom: uy... jajaja, no somos pareja ninguna de nosotras con ellos.

Jam: está bien. No pregunto más.

Tecna: tranquilo. No pasa nada. Al ser tan grande la casa, tenemos cada uno nuestro espacio.

Timmy: ¿que hace él en casa?

Riven: pues... se supone que Musa le iba a ayudar. -algo que no me gusta. Hasta ahora era el único que entraba con ella ahí. Como acariciaba las teclas del piano, como sentía todo lo que allí pasaba, el dulce sonido de su voz y ahora...-

Sky: ¿todo bien?

Riven: si, si.

Timmy: si. -miré a Riven- déjale las cosas claras.

Riven: mientras sólo esté hoy allí...

Timmy: tampoco puedes tomarte esto como algo personal.

Riven: tienes razón. ¿No nos estaremos volviendo locos?

Helia: no creo.

Nabu: suele pasar cuando crees que sientes a una chica como si fuera tuya.

Timmy: pero bueno porque trabajaa con ella todos los días.

Riven: claro.

Helia: ¿estáis seguros que sólo es eso?

Riven: claro. No las conocemos mucho. Hacen su trabajo de una manera excelente y eso es todo.

Nabu: está bien.

Riven: como se nota que sois loqueros jajaja

Helia: somos así.

Timmy: todas esas preguntas...

Nabu: es nuestro trabajo. Tendremos que comprender que os está pasando.

Riven: a nosotros nada.

Timmy: no estamos acostumbrados a trabajar con chicas de este calibre.

Brandon: como si no huniera chicas así en el FBI.

Sky: lo que pasa que aquellas se dedicaban a pasar por encima de ti y como les gusta que estuviéramos a sus pies.

Jam: muchas gracias. No sabéis la gran ayuda que me habéis prestado. Está noche seguro que va a ser maravillosa.

Stella: a ti. Yo te llevo el traje al camerino.

Jam: muchas gracias.

Bloom: es la mejor diseñadora.

Brandon: esas tías no pueden ser buenas. Mira. -de repente Sky y yo vimos como Stella y Bloom estaban muy simpáticas con el chico y a él no pareció gustarle demasiado- ¿todo bien Sky?

Sky: ¿pero ese tío quien se cree que es?

Helia: un tío que se cree que puede tenerlas a todas a sus pies como las zorras que trabajan en el FBI.

Flora: ¿ya te vas?

Jam: si. Sois geniales. Nos vemos esta noche en el bar para la audición.

Layla: cantas genial. Seguro que entras. Además me encanta tu estilo.

Nabu: ¿en serio?

Helia: eso digo yo.

Riven: jajaja, y luego me decís a mí.

Timmy: y conmigo también se meten.

Helia: los cantantes guapos es el peligro que tienes.

Sky: pero los policías guapos...

Brandon: vamos a ver ese tío ha ido un mes al gimnasio y se lo ha dejado. No hay más que verlo.

Nabu: no seas presuntuoso.

Helia: está visto que a las chicas le gustan otro tipo de chicos como los cantantes o todo ese tipo de cosas.

Timmy: pero todo no va a ser superficial, ¿no?

Riven: aunque suene a tópico y que se que es fácil hablar, sé tú mismo con la chica que te gusta. Luego te pondrás nervioso y se irá todo a la mierda y ella dirá "menudo capullo".

Timmy: muy típico.

Nabu: y quien no se pone nervioso por que necesita hacerlo bien delante de la chica que le gusta. Para que ella precisamente no piense que somos idiotas.

Helia: ya.

Faragonda: ¿de cháchara, chicos?

Riven: no... estábamos... trabajando.

Faragonda: y viendo el programa todos juntos como si no tuvierais cada uno una mesa.

Timmy: es que estábamos trabajando juntos en algo común.

Faragonda: está bien. Según lo que os digas las chicas así hacéis, ¿no?

Sky: si. Está noche es la audición. Iremos para ver el ambiente y controlar que no se nos escape nada.

Faragonda: muy bien. Cualquier cosa que pase, si pasa algo grave, llamad a este teléfono. Estaré en el club de campo.

Brandon: descuide.

Musa: va a ser mágico chicas.

Tecna: seguro que pasa.

Layla: es que con lo que hemos hecho, si no pasa...

Flora: tiene que pasar.

Stella: es que tiene que pasar.

Bloom: tranquilas chicas. La canción es muy buena.

Musa: es el nuevo Ed Sheeran.

Tecna: ahora que caigo. Claro. Este chico ha subido algunos vídeos cantando canciones de Ed Sheeran y de Shawn Mendes a YouTube.

Flora: es verdad. Ahora que lo dices me suena.

Helia: ¿el que te suena?

Flora: ¿ya estáis aquí?

Helia: si.

Flora: ¿que tal todo?

Helia: todo muy bien. Hemos estado siguiendo vuestras andanzas.

Flora: jajaja, que vergüenza.

Helia: no si ha sido genial. Además el vestido verde... te queda...

Stella: eso es porque Flora tiene una percha...

Helia: y una elegancia que pocas tienen.

Flora: eh... no... No me halaguéis tanto vale. -tenía que salir de allí. Me estaba subiendo el color a gran velocidad-

Stella: tranquilo, ella es así.

Helia: ya veo.

Musa: ¿eh, lo has visto?

Riven: si.

Musa: ¿a qué es genial?

Riven: mucho.-No. Sobre todo cerca de ti-

Musa: va a triunfar. Estoy segura.

Riven: tiene una gran potencial. -ya, claro- seguro que llega al concurso.

Tecna: es que con todo el esfuerzo que Musa ha hecho...

Riven: no es para menos.

Timmy: lo hemos estado viendo.

Tecna: y que tal, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Timmy: no sé... tu cara cuando has ganado a Layla era genial.

Tecna: jajaja, ¿en serio?

Timmy: eso ha sido lo mejor.

Tecna: si bueno... tampoco he hecho mucho más.

Timmy: -babear. Eso es lo que has hecho- bueno... grabar supongo.

Tecna: la cámara grababa sola.

Timmy: bueno... has estado pendiente de todo. -Quizás demasiado-

Nabu: os hemos estado viendo.

Layla: ¿Y qué tal?

Nabu: ha sido divertido. -a veces-

Layla: Jajaja, y eso que me oigo rara.

Nabu: pues yo te oigo normal.

Layla: ¿seguro?

Nabu: claro.

Brandon: venga Stella. Estas fascinada por ese chico.

Stella: no. Sólo es guapo, canta bien, quiere ser una estrella... bueno lo normal. Tiene ambición.

Brandon: pues lo que yo decía.

Stella: ¿porque eres tan infantil?

Brandon: o que la infantil eres tú.

Stella: ¿no estarás celoso?

Brandon: pues no. No tengo motivos para estarlo.

Stella: pues eso mismo pienso yo.

Brandon: sólo que está también es mi casa y... no sé me da vergüenza que vea mis cosas.

Stella: tranquilo que no ha visto nada.

Brandon: digo que no se haya visto en el vídeo.

Bloom: no. No se ha visto nada.

Sky: hombre yo no he visto nada.

Brandon: ya lo sé. Yo tampoco. Pero él ha estado aquí.

Sky: bueno ya.

Bloom: oye que nosotras respetamos vuestras cosas.

Sky: si yo no he dicho lo contrario.

Bloom: pues parece que lo penséis.

Sky: que va.-sólo que no me gusta que entren otros tíos en casa-

Musa: oye, yo no quiero que nuestra relación profesional y de igual modo la personal se vea afectada por el concurso.

Tecna: si tenéis algún problema, es el momento de decirlo.

Flora: no queremos que esto sea un infierno para vosotros.

Layla: así que todo lo que penséis decirlo.

Stella: si. Por favor. Yo no puedo trabajar así. Si me tengo que estar enfrentando cada día por tonterías.

Bloom: ¿alguna cosa que queráis decir?

Sky: no.

Brandon: mientras no salga lo que no tiene que salir.

Helia: eso. Pero por lo demás...

Nabu: no hay ningún problema.

Musa: ¿seguro?

Riven: si. -estaba sentado al lado suya. Estaban tensas. Y yo... sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, intenté buscar su mano pero cuando se dió cuenta se apartó- Tranquilas chicas. Podéis hacer lo que queréis. Vivís aquí también.

Timmy: y antes que nosotros.

Tecna: bueno eso no es importante.

Timmy: oye chicas, lo sentimos si hemos estado un poco...

Tecna: no pasa nada. Quizás tendríamos que haber hablado con vosotros. -le miré buscando una sonrisa suya- Bueno si todo está aclarado ya. Vamos. Tenemos que irnos.

Sky: ¿podemos ir?

Bloom: si. Porque no.

Stella: nadie os prohíbe ir a donde queráis ni estar con quién queráis.

Brandon: está bien. Y nosotros a vosotras tampoco.

Flora: ¿seguro?

Helia: claro. Oye... ¿te ha molestado antes lo del vestido?

Flora: que va. No te preocupes. Tampoco sabía que alguien podría decirme algo así.

Helia: pues seguramente habrá alguien que te lo diga.

Flora: pues que yo sepa eres el único.

Helia: ya. Claro. Como si no tuvieras alguien por ahí.

Flora: que va.

Helia: ¿te estás haciendo la interesante?

Flora: no.

Musa: ¿que se supone que intentabas?

Riven: nada.

Musa: ¿seguro?

Riven: si. Yo no soy así.

Musa: ¿así como?

Riven: que mis intenciones son buenas.

Musa: tranquilo, lo sé.

Bloom: nosotras vamos a ir al backstage.

Sky: vale. Nosotros nos quedamos por aquí.

Brandon: podemos ir a pedir algo a la barra, está Roxy.

Sky: como si está otro u otra.

Brandon: si no me gusta.

Sky: a ti la que te gusta es una rubia que se llama Stella.

Brandon: ni en broma. O... ¿es que te gusta Bloom? Ya sabes la pelirroja.

Sky: ya sabes que no.

Brandon: ya, jaja.

Bloom: hola chicos, ¿porque estáis tan contentos?

Sky: bueno... buen ambiente y una buena actuación.

Brandon: ¿y las demás?

Bloom: con el chico. Están en el pasillo Riven y Helia por si acaso.

Musa: ya sabes. Eres bueno y la canción es genial.

Jam: gracias. Eres muy amable. Estaba pensando que si paso... ¿podrías ayudarme? Como una coach. Sólo eso.

Musa: claro.

Riven: venga ya. -Musa es policia, idiota. Para-

Helia: tranquilo.

Stella: ¿qué te parece el traje?

Jam: gracias.

Maison: un ambiente estupendo, ¿no?

Tecna: desde luego. A ver que tal sale.

Maison: genial seguro.

Timmy: ¿porque va a salir mal?

Tecna: ¿Pero tu no estabas con los demás?

Timmy: bueno Roxy me ha pedido que te traiga esto. Pruébalo. Dice que es nuevo.

Tecna: gracias.

Maison: ¿no me vas a presentar?

Tecna: oh si. Lo siento. Timmy, mi compañero de trabajo y él es...

Timmy: Maison, ¿verdad?

Maison: encantado.

Tecna: os dejo chicos. Luego nos vemos.

Timmy: igualmente. Estabas el otro día en el bar.

Maison: si con mi novia.

Timmy: ¿que, ya lo has hecho? Me refiero a pedirle a tu novia que se case contigo.

Maison: no, todavía no. Hoy no puede estar.

Timmy: seguro que te dice que si.

Maison: más le vale, jajaja. Y tú... ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi... hermana por decirlo así?

Timmy: ninguna. Sólo somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo y por decirte algo más hasta compañeros de piso. Además es demasiado pronto para...

Maison: no te quiero presionar... pero he visto como la miras. Tomate tu tiempo y cuidamela.

Timmy: cl-claro. Pero ella y yo...

Maison: era broma. -ya, claro-

Timmy: te presento a mis amigos. Ven vamos.

Stella: ¿como lo veis?

Musa: genial.

Tecna: divino.

Bloom: listo.

Ace: Bienvenidos a la nueva temporada de WOW. Hoy desde el Frutty Music bar tenemos una audición muy especial. Nuestros jueces Margot y Cliff y vuestros votos decidirán si Jam, la nueva promesa de la música es WOW o fuera. Démosle la bienvenida.

Jam: -venga, puedo hacerlo- buenas noches. En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a unas chicas muy especiales, la Winx. Quiero que de verdad disfrutéis. Vamos allá.

Musa: maravilloso.

Riven: bueno... canta bien. Pero no es mi tipo jajaja.

Musa: ¿y quien es tu tipo, eh Riven?

Riven: las chicas por ejemplo.

Musa: bueno, ya. Deja de beber.

Riven: pero si esto no lleva alcohol.-si que llevaba un buen ciego y me gustaba provocar a Musa-

Musa: menudo pedo llevas jajaja. Además estamos de servicio.

Riven: joder.

Helia: ya está déjalo.

Ace: una actuación genial. WOW. Veamos lo que dicen los jueces.

Margot: está fuera.

Cliff: simplemente WOW.

Ace: bueno, despues de estas declaraciones, esperaremos a lo que diga el público. Mientras repasaremos la actuación.

Jam: ha sido genial. -pensaba en las chicas que me habían dado una oportunidad y darles las gracias por todo. Pero de repente sentí como alguien me golpeó y de repente todo negro-

Musa: vamos al camerino.

Tecna: ahora volvemos.

Flora: vamos.

Layla: ¿vais a estar aquí No?

Nabu: si.

Bloom: vamos. -llegamos al camerino y estaba vacío pero había cristales en el suelo- oh, no.

Stella: mirad. Le han atacado.

Musa: pero no hay ni rastro de él.

Tecna: analicemos los trozos. Tienen que haberle secuestrado. Chicos, tenemos un problema.

Timmy: ¿qué ha pasado?

Tecna: le han secuestrado.

Flora: sólo hay restos de una botella de cristal.

Riven: coged los trozos. Nosotros no tenemos ninguna prueba por lo que no podemos hacer nada.

Ace: veamos que decís vosotros con vuestros votos. Habéis decidido que Jam... ¡este en la nueva temporada de WOW! En seguida lo tendremos otra vez aquí.

Bloom: Ace, soy Bloom. Jam, ha desaparecido. Creemos que ha sido un secuestro. Pero no sabemos que ha podido pasar. Hasta que no analicemos los restos no podemos hacer la otra parte de nuestro trabajo. Esto tiene que acabar ya.

Stella: me siento impotente.

Brandon: tranquila. Todo va a salir bien.

Stella: ojalá. -le abracé-

Musa: tengo hasta ganas de llorar.

Riven: tranquila pequeña. Vamos a salir de esta. ¿vale? -se vinieron abajo un poquito. Es que cuando se te escapa algo delante de ti te da rabia-

Timmy: sois fuertes. Y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudaros. Y lo vamos a encontrar.

Tecna: más nos vale.

Timmy: vamos a dar con él. Además meteros en el concurso seguro que es uno de los retos más importantes qua vais a tener pero no podéis desanimaros.

Tecna: no me desamimo. Lo que pasa es que me da rabia...

Layla: y ahora que nos hemos desahogado...

Bloom: tenemos que pensar.

Tecna: el laboratorio ya tiene las pruebas. Seguro que mañana a primera hora están las cosas y podremos empezar a trabajar.

Stella: ¿y ahora como me voy yo a ir a casa para lo de mi padre?

Brandon: estamos los demás aquí. Podemos ocuparnos de todo.

Stella: ya pero...

Brandon: ¿pero vas a ir tu sola?

Stella: no lo sé. Tiene que enviarme las invitaciones. No sé cuántas me enviará.

Bloom: cuando te las envíe ya hablaremos. Esto es largo.

Musa: y no descartemos la posibilidad de llevar varios casos a la vez.

Riven: ya decía yo que esto estaba siendo demasiado suave.

Tecna: demasiado.

Timmy: allí estamos acostumbrados a mucho trabajo.

Tecna: contaba con ello.

Musa: pero esto es una ciudad pequeña.

Flora: bueno... pequeña...

Layla: mediana. Aunque debo reconocer que en muchos rincones todavía no he estado y llevo... desde los 16 años aquí.

Musa: porque nos movemos por lo más típico.

Tecna: exacto.

Timmy: pero, ¿para que ir más lejos?

Tecna: trabajamos demasiado.

Musa: cierto.

Layla: tenemos que explorar.

Flora: salir de la ciudad un fin de semana.

Helia: eh, pues no estaría mal.

Riven: la verdad que no.

Layla: con tienda, ¿no?

Nabu: así... es más auténtica la aventura.

Flora: es bonito. Los cielos estrellados en los que se pueden ver estrellas fugaces.

Stella: soy más de hotel.

Musa: barbie Malibu, porque no estés en un hotel de 5 estrellas alguna vez no te vas a morir.

Stella: lo sé. Es broma.

Bloom: ya lo sabíamos.

Tecna: ¿que te ha parecido mi... "hermano mayor"?

Timmy: una buena persona.

Tecna: verdad que si. Si es que tenías que conocerle. Estabas muy raro y me estabas preocupando.

Timmy: bueno... ya sabes... todos tenemos dias mejores.

Tecna: no estabas atravesando un buen momento.

Timmy: puede ser.

Tecna: ya. -si parecía que te hervía la sangre-

Nabu: vamos a salir.

Sky: lo que teneis que hacer es que, después de un golpe como el de esta noche, ser más fuertes.

Stella: si. ¿sabéis lo que me excita más de todo esto chicas?

Bloom: sorprendenos.

Stella: que vamos a poder poner en práctica nuestras dotes de espías y enfundarnos en nuestros trajes super chulos y super sexys.

Musa: -empezamos a reirnos- no vas a cambiar nunca.

Stella: ¿qué he dicho, que pasa?

Continuará...


	7. 7- la investigacion

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos- capítulo 7

Capítulo 7- la investigación

Flashback de la noche anterior...

Musa: si no os importa, me voy a quedar un rato aquí. -mirando las camas balinesas del jardín-

Tecna: yo también. No tengo sueño.

Bloom: está bien.

Stella: buenas noches.

Riven: ¿todo bien, chicas?

Musa: si. Todo bien. Gracias.

Timmy: ¿seguro?

Tecna: si. No os preocupéis.

Riven: está bien.

Timmy: buenas noches.

Tecna: igualmente.

Riven: ¿tú sabes que les pasa?

Timmy: ni idea.

Riven: será por lo del secuestro. Quizás no han recibido un golpe tan duro como éste.

Timmy: pero las demás se han ido como si nada.

Riven: ya. Mira, sea lo que sea es mejor que se lo preguntemos mañana.

Timmy: mejor.

Musa: ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Tecna: no. ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Musa: buscar todas las pruebas que podamos.

Tecna: aunque temo que sólo sea el principio.

Musa: ya. Bueno... ¿y qué tal está noche? Veo que ya no tienes varios frentes abiertos.

Tecna: ¿a qué te refieres?

Musa: bueno... faltaba con que Timmy y Maison se conocieran para calmar un poco los ánimos.

Tecna: si, porque Timmy me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Musa: quizás... no estaba entendiendo bien el mensaje.

Tecna: podría ser.

Riven: al final aclarase las cosas con su... "hermano", ¿no?

Timmy: si. Muy amable el chico.

Riven: ¿te atrae verdad?

Timmy: ¿Tecna?

Riven: ¿quién si no?

Timmy: no sabría decirte... es demasiado pronto. Sólo temía que le hiciera daño. Como su ex.

Riven: que va. Además Tecna siempre ha dicho que Maison es su mejor amigo.

Timmy: ya pero, así empiezan las chicas cuando estás saliendo con alguien. "Es mi amigo y nada más" y sabes que se están liando.

Riven: pero hay una chica. Y se va a casar con ella. Así que...

Timmy: ¿tu crees que si salimos y les decimos "Es que no podíamos dormir, ¿podemos estar un rato aquí?"

Riven: ¿no crees que sospecharán?

Timmy: no creo que sean tan mal pensadas.

Riven: vamos. No son tontas. Además parece que estamos aquí como... buscándola porque sabemos que están ahí fuera. No sé si soy yo, pero tengo la sensación de que estuviéramos aquí porque nos han rechazado.

Timmy: que va. Supongo que es bueno preocuparse por tu compañera de equipo, ¿no? Además, vamos a meternos dentro, no sea que entren y nos pillen aquí. No quiero tener que darle explicaciones por que no sé ni lo que digo cuando la tengo delante si no estoy trabajando.

Riven: ¿te pone nervioso, jajaja?

Timmy: no. Bueno y a ti que, para no verte como la miras... y cómo intentas tocarla cada vez que tienes ocasión.

Riven: sólo intento ser cariñoso con ella. Creo que somos amigos.

Timmy: crees... porque no tienes claro, donde estas tú y donde está ella en esta relación entre profesional y personal.

Riven: yo lo tengo muy claro. Somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. ¿y tú lo tienes claro?

Timmy: clarísimo. Además, ya sabes que no podemos entorpecer la relación profesional. El jefe no nos lo perdonaría.

Riven: pues diselo al resto.

Timmy: exacto. Por que... anda que yo no sé lo que hacen Flora y Helia en el invernadero o Layla y Nabu cuando salen a correr y estoy viendo mucho tonteo.

Riven: ya, yo también. En Brandon y Sky menos, pero no te digo yo que no haya nada.

Timmy: yo ahí ya no lo sé...

Riven: algo más que entre nosotros con Musa y Tecna hay.

Timmy: es que con ellas no hay nada, ¿no?😏

Riven: no. Que va. Yo la aprecio mucho pero ya está.

Timmy: pues como yo.

Musa: oye... ¿no te parece que Helia y Flora o Nabu y Layla, están cruzando un poco la línea?

Tecna: puede ser. Demasiado juntitos se les ve y porque siempre está Nabu con ellos en comisaría. Que si, no... No sé yo.

Musa: hay mucha atracción. Como en Stella y Brandon por ejemplo.

Tecna: y en el rubio y la pelirroja.

Musa: vaya con la jefa.

Tecna: tan inocente que parecía y la primera que dijo que nada de relaciones extraprofesionales más allá de la amistad.

Musa: si. Pero es que nunca puedes decir que no.

Tecna: ya. Vamos que mañana tendremos que ser espías.

Musa: que ganas.

A la mañana siguiente...

Bloom: ¿estuvisteis mucho rato?

Musa: un rato. Hasta que casi dormimos en el jardín.

Tecna: estuvimos apunto de bajar las cortinillas.

Brandon: ¿para que sirven?

Stella: para dormir resguardada. A veces en verano, cuando hacemos barbacoa dormimos ahí.

Sky: está claro que sabéis como montaros un buen plan.

Bloom: bueno... hacemos lo que podemos.

Helia: oye, con una casa así... yo también lo haría.

Flora: además, estamos apartadas de los vecinos y de la ciudad así que... por la música no hay que preocuparse.

Musa: exacto. Aunque por si acaso a ciertas horas, como que ya no procede.

Riven: normal. Ahora, ¿qué vais a hacer?

Tecna: con la caravana que nos ha facilitado la jefa, estaremos haciendo la ronda.

Timmy: puedo ayudaros desde la central.

Tecna: claro. Nosotras podemos ir a la zona norte de la ciudad y vosotros a la zona sur. Yo desde la caravana controlaré los movimientos de las chicas y tú los de ellos y por si alguno de los dos detectara una señal sospechosa estaremos en contacto.

Timmy: genial.

Riven: entonces nosotros...

Sky: a patrullar.

Riven: estupendo.

Brandon: si. Y no hay nadie mejor que nosotros.

Helia: exacto.

Stella: el traje.

Musa: pero nos lo ponemos aquí.

Flora: claro. Pero vamos a llevarnos ropa, no sea que a Ace le dé por conectar con nosotras.

Bloom: si como que en la caravana nos va dar tiempo a cambiarnos.

Layla: de todas maneras él sabe que nosotras...

Musa: si le decimos que estamos trabajando...

Tecna: mejor que no sepa nada de momento. Vamos a dar caza a los sospechosos.

Timmy: lo dicho. Si necesitáis algo...

Tecna: gracias Timmy, eres un amor. -le di un beso en la mejilla-

Timmy: gracias a vosotras.

Riven: nos vemos. -miré a Musa, que se reía divertida por lo que acababa de hacer Tecna, a lo que Timmy no estaba muy disgustado, más bien todo contrario-

Musa: ves, te lo dije. Le vuelves loco.

Tecna: como si yo fuera la única chica. Sólo que no está acostumbrado a tratar con una chica.

Stella: eso será.

Bloom: ¿y tú... cuando vas a tener el desfile?

Stella: pues... en principio tendría que salir el jueves. Sería el viernes. Pero todavía no tengo invitación. Espero que mi padre no se retrase. Pero a lo que iba chicas. ¿Estáis preparadas?

Tecna: claro.

Musa: vamos, suelta que tenemos mucho trabajo.

Stella: pues chicas. Aquí tenéis.

Tecna: que guay.

Bloom: oh me encanta.

Musa: aquí para poner la pistola, es genial.

Layla: es súper confortable.

Flora: es genial.

Stella: es muy sexy pero no enseñas nada. Resalta las curvas de tu cuerpo y es a prueba de movimientos.

Bloom: genial.

Musa: gracias Stella. Vamos a trabajar. Que los chicos ya estarán en marcha.

Tecna: si.

Timmy: ¿veis algo chicos?

Riven: negativo.

Brandon: nadie sospechoso.

Sky: ¿cuando van a estar las pruebas?

Layla: -me pitó el correo- deben ser las pruebas. Todo apunta a un sujeto con el pelo oscuro, recogido en una coleta, atlético y vestido con ropa deportiva.

Tecna: voy a mandarselo a los chicos. -contacté con Timmy- ¿como vais?

Timmy: nada.

Tecna: tranquilo. Tengo algo para ti. Te voy a enviar un escáner que he hecho del sujeto.

Timmy: ¿ya están las pruebas?

Tecna: si, acaban de llegar.

Timmy: perfecto.

Tecna: no te molesto más. Luego hablamos.

Timmy: está bien. Pero no es molestia, lo sabes.

Tecna: bueno... ya veremos. Adiós.

Timmy: siempre está igual. Chicos, os paso nueva información.

Brandon: genial. Menos mal.

Helia: alguna novedad.

Timmy: si, ya sabemos más o menos como es el tipo al que buscamos.

Tecna: mirad, chicas. Esta señal de aproxima a nosotros.

Bloom: vamos.

Layla: genial.

Flora: ¿quieres que quede aquí?

Tecna: no te preocupes. Marchamos. Yo os dirijo desde aquí. Estoy en contacto con vosotras y con Timmy. No creo que haya problemas.

Musa: pero cierrate bien la caravana.

Tecna: descuida. -hice lo que me pidieron las chicas. Fui a un lugar seguro y estacioné la caravana. Había plena conexión para estar en contacto con los demás. De repente me llamó Ace- mierda, joder. ¿si?

Ace: Tecna, ¿estáis ocupadas?

Tecna: no estamos saliendo en ningún sitio, ¿no?

Ace: por eso te llamo.

Tecna: estamos trabajando. Ahora mismo estoy yo sola. Estamos intentando localizar quién secuestró a Jam. O has olvidado quiénes somos.

Ace: no, no. Tranquilas. Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Tecna: más te vale.

Ace: quería hablar con Stella. Pero no está, ¿verdad?

Tecna: no. Le digo luego que te llame.

Ace: vale, perfecto. Adiós.

Musa: ¿veis algo?

Layla: no. Ni rastro.

Bloom: Tecna, ¿cómo va la señal?

Tecna: la he perdido. No sé dónde puede estar.

Stella: quizás esté en algún sitio donde haya poca cobertura.

Flora: podría ser.

Tecna: ha vuelto la señal pero es débil.

Timmy: está cerca de donde están las chicas.

Sky: estamos en una azotea. ¿vamos para allá?

Timmy: no. De momento no. Revisad bien el perímetro.

Riven: perfecto.

Brandon: temo que las chicas estén en peligro.

Sky: saben defenderse.

Riven: ¿por alguna en especial?

Brandon: no, por todas.

Sky: siempre se tiene alguna favorita.

Brandon: ¿es que tú la tienes Sky?

Sky: que va. Pero me da que vosotros si.

Riven: aquí los únicos que tienen favorita son los tres que están en comisaría. Nabu no se salta una sola mañana de estar con Layla y Helia y Flora... en el invernadero no sé que hacen. Ahora bien... Timmy con Tecna, a veces parece que sí y otras que no.

Sky: si tú eres el que mejor le conoce.

Riven: pero todos sabemos como es Timmy. Lo que no sea hablar de ordenadores y aparatos... sobre todo de mujeres, le cuesta.

Musa: mirad.

Layla: podría ser él.

Bloom: lo que pasa es que no podemos detenerlo a la primera de cambio. Tendremos que observarle para que tengamos la certeza de que es él.

Flora: ya. Pero nos arriesgamos a que cometa otro secuestro.

Musa: si pero... y si no es él.

Flora: ¿pero y si, si que lo es?

Layla: tranquilas chicas. Pero yo creo que tenemos pistas suficientes para que sea él.

Tecna: coincide con la descripción.

Musa: vamos.

Tecna: he diseñado una chulada que os he dejado en el bolsillo.

Stella: ¿un pintalabios?

Tecna: es un spray de pimienta.

Musa: eres un genio.

Tecna: lo sé jajaja.

Layla: eres muy grande.

Flora: jajaja, es genial.

Bloom: vamos chicas.

Tecna: lo tenéis justo al lado de vosotras. Está en el callejón. Separaos. Así tendréis más cobertura.

Bloom: recibido.

Sky: Bloom, ¿como vais?

Bloom: ocupadas. Tenemos al secuestrador al alcance.

Sky: vamos para allá.

Bloom: como queráis.

Sky: haced lo que debaís, mientras llegamos. -colgué- vamos.

Riven: ¿lo tienen?

Brandon: si. Me acaba de enviar un mensaje Stella.

Riven: vamos para allá.

Bloom: que no escape.

Tecna: eso digo yo. Lo tenéis a tiro.

Nabu: ¿cómo va la cosa?

Timmy: parece que bien.

Helia: están muy cerca. Casi para agarrarle.

Timmy: si, pero no parece que vaya a ser tan fácil. Ya sería mucha casualidad que todo se resolviera en un día.

Helia: tienes razón. Al menos sabemos quién es.

Nabu: para la próxima vez.

Timmy: bueno, a ver, pensemos que se puede resolver.

Musa: lo hemos perdido.

Flora: ¡mirad!

Layla: vamos.

Bloom: vamos a rodearle.

Riven: ¿donde están?

Sky: no lo sé.

Brandon: mirad, es él. Las chicas no estarán demasiado lejos.

Timmy: en la calle de detrás.

Tecna: oye, ¿no necesitáis mi ayuda?

Layla: si puedes dejar la caravana. Dile a Timmy que haga el seguimiento él.

Tecna: está bien. Timmy, escuchame encargate tú del seguimiento. Voy a unirme a las demás.

Timmy: perfecto.

Musa: mira, por ahí.

Riven: ¿te ayudo?

Musa: hombre... ¿como tú por aquí? 😁

Riven: bueno... me estaba preguntando "¿Que estará haciendo Musa en este momento?"

Musa: pues ya me ves. Jugando a los espías.

Riven: y vestida para la ocasión.

Musa: podemos seguir hablando mientras vamos a por él. A ver si después de todo no vamos a servir trabajando juntos.

Riven: tu y yo somos la clave para que algo salga bien.

Musa: jajaja, claro. Seguro.

Bloom: vamos por aquí nosotros.

Tecna: ya te tengo.

Xxx: eso habrá que verlo.

Tecna: te tengo echado el lazo.

Xxx: adiós preciosa.

Tecna: ¡no! -de repente caí al vacío. Sentí que todo se había terminado. Mis amigos no sabía dónde estaban, hasta que pude oir sus voces-

Musa: ¡Tecna! Joder, ¿qué hacemos?

Riven: rápido o llega al suelo.

Timmy: chicos, hemos llegado.

Helia: vamos o se mata.

Timmy: vamos a intentar cogerla entre los dos.

Tecna: -iba a morir. Lo sabía o iba a quedar postrada para siempre. Cerré lo ojos. Me dejé ir pero algo me frenó. No llegué a caer. Pero al dejarme en el suelo me desmayé-

Musa: menos mal que habéis llegado.

Timmy: estábamos siguiendo todo y cuando Tecna se ha ido a por el secuestrador hemos pensado que lo mejor era venir. Y después la hemos visto despeñarse.

Sky: ¿como está?

Flora: desmayada.

Helia: está estable. Necesita descansar.

Stella: lo malo es que hemos perdido al secuestrador.

Layla: ya he avisado a Faragonda. Me ha dicho que Tecna debe descansar durante unos días.

Musa: pues conociendola...

Timmy: intentaré convencerla.

Musa: muchas gracias chicos. Todavía tengo el pulso acelerado y un nudo en la garganta horrible.

Riven: tranquila, ella está bien.

Musa: pero y si...

Riven: pero no ha pasado nada. Y no llores.

Musa: oh, dios mío.-me derrumbé casi al instante que volví a ver a mi amiga en el asiento trasero del coche. Afortunadamente Timmy estaba con ella y eso me relajó. De no ser por ellos, ella no... me giré, pero Riven fue más rápido y me abrazó y fue cuando pude llorar a gusto-

Riven: no te preocupes. Está bien.

Timmy: Musa, Tecna está bien.

Flora: sólo se ha desmayado por la impresión de caer.

Nabu: está recuperando las constantes poco a poco. Podíais informar a Ace de esto.

Bloom: en ello estoy.

Timmy: ¿porque no vamos para casa?

Musa: si.

Layla: voy a por la caravana.

Timmy: nosotros hemos venido con este coche.

Helia: tranquilos, me voy yo con Flora, Nabu y Layla en la caravana.

Timmy: pues nosotros nos llevamos este coche.

Sky: y nosotros este. Claro. Ya está.

Musa: genial.

Tecna: -estaba aturdida, toqué y parecía que era el asiento del coche- ¿donde estoy? ¿Que ha pasado?

Musa: buenos días.

Riven: sólo te has desmayado. Has sido valiente enfrentándote al secuestrador.

Tecna: eso es lo último que recuerdo.

Timmy: Helia y yo llegamos a tiempo de cogerte.

Tecna: eso digo yo. ¿como habéis llegado?

Timmy: estaba haciendo el seguimiento hasta que hemos pensado que podríamos venir.

Tecna: muchísimas gracias. Si no estaría echa papilla en el suelo. Sé que me del edificio y pensé que no me daría tiempo ni de despedirme.

Timmy: no digas eso.

Tecna: está bien. Pero... si no fuera por vosotros... yo... ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Me has salvado de una muerte segura.

Timmy: con que estés viva me sobra.

Tecna: venga ya.

Timmy: no quiero nada. Te lo pido por favor.

Tecna: está bien. Tú siempre tan modesto. Pero la próxima vez te invito yo.

Timmy: vale... eres muy pesada con eso.

Tecna: hasta que me dejes hacerlo. No me gusta deber favores a la gente.

Timmy: está bien.

Musa: calmaos.-mirada a Riven de reojo y éste, se reía divertido-

Riven: si la chica dice que paga ella...

Timmy: está bien.

Tecna: pues eso.

Musa: me ha dicho la jefa que mañana no vengas a trabajar.

Tecna: venga ya. Si estoy bien.

Timmy: bueno, depende como estés mañana... así haces.

Tecna: pero si estoy bien pienso ir.

Musa: que sí...

Tecna: aunque sea en la oficina.

Musa: ya lo veremos.

Tecna: estoy un poco mareada, sólo eso.

Riven: bueno, ya estamos en casa. Ahora te tumbas y descansas.

Helia: eh, ya estáis aquí. ¿como estás?

Tecna: bueno... algo mareada. Pero nada que no pueda arreglar.

Flora: ya tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

Nabu: y que lo digas.

Layla: tómate algo.

Tecna: una pastilla y a la cama. Stella, ¿y tu padre?

Stella: no me ha enviado las invitaciones.

Tecna: no tardará.

Stella: de todas maneras, es el viernes, y tengo que irme el jueves después del trabajo.

Brandon: cogete todo el día. No seas tonta. ¿verdad Bloom?

Bloom: dile a Faragonda que vas a trabajar. Así puedes irte por la mañana.

Stella: es que voy a trabajar. Eso me ha dicho papá.

Brandon: pues entonces.

Stella: ya... aunque bueno... no sé que es lo que quiere mi padre de mi.

Brandon: sabe que te gusta la moda. Así que...

Stella: pues si.

Timmy: -vi que Tecna iba hacia la cocina y yo decidí seguirla, me inventé una escusa- anda, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Tecna: pues si. Sólo buscaba esto.-le enseñé la pastilla-

Timmy: ¿te encuentras bien?

Tecna: si. Gracias. ¿por qué nunca voy a dejar de estarte agradecida? No hagas tantas cosas por mi. Que yo no merezco nada.

Timmy: que va. Todo más bien.

Tecna: no creo. La chica que esté contigo el día de mañana no te va a soltar. Parece que no eres detallista o que te cueste estar con una chica, pero luego sabes como sorprender.

Timmy: vaya, gracias. No sabía que lo era. Además, cuando tenga a esa chica no la voy a soltar.

Tecna: aunque... Seguro que ya tienes a alguien y te echará de menos.

Timmy: ¿quién?

Tecna: ella.

Timmy: la única que me echa de menos es mi madre.

Tecna: vale. Jajaja, ok. No me meto más.

Timmy: no, es normal. Yo también te he puesto un poco en un compromiso.

Tecna: que va. Yo no tengo ningún problema en hablar de mi y de cómo era mi vida cuando estuve con cierta persona.

Timmy: bueno, para eso estamos los demás.

Tecna: cierto. Muchas gracias. Si casi no te conozco y parece como si hubieran pasado muchos años.

Timmy: desde luego. Yo creo que todos nos sentimos así.

Tecna: si no te importa...

Timmy: claro. -me miro, me sonrió y se marchó-

Nabu: ¿como está?

Timmy: cansada.

Layla: es cierto que Tecna no es una persona que muestre sus sentimientos pero... se le nota que está ausente.

Timmy: pues normal. Casi se despeña del edificio.

Nabu: ni lo pienses.

Layla: es verdad. Ella en un par de días está bien.

Musa: ten tacto con ella. Sólo eso.

Stella: mira. Ya tengo aquí el correo.

Bloom: genial. Veamos.

Stella: "estimada hija Stella,

tengo el placer de invitarte a ti y a un acompañante, mejor que tengamos a alguien más de la Policía por aquí, al desfile de moda anual, para dar publicidad a los nuevos talentos. Te gustará. Alguna vez deberías participar tú.

Atentamente, tu padre"

Flora: es genial.

Musa: y quiere que vayas con refuerzos.

Timmy: y eso que estará plagado de seguridad.

Brandon: ya pero últimamente... con todo lo que está pasando... toda seguridad es poca.

Stella: no me asustes.

Brandon: bueno, ya sabes. Es una oportunidad para el programa. Para buscar nuevos talentos.

Stella: es cierto. ¿porque no me ayudas?

Brandon: ¿yo?

Stella: claro. ¿por qué no? Creo necesito un poco de fuerza bruta.

Brandon: pues la que le va a explicar a tu padre quién soy yo para que no haya malentendidos... eres tú.

Stella: mira que sois desconfiados. Si en la invitación está muy claro.

Brandon: pero, a ver si...

Stella: ¿te importa lo que puedan decir de ti allí? Porque si nosotros tenemos claro lo que somos, los demás pueden hablar.

Brandon: tienes razón.

Sky: tranquilo. Como si te fuera a importar a ti lo que digan de ti.

Brandon: pues si que me importa. Chica con la que hablo, chica con la que me emparejan.

Musa: pues lo que tienes que hacer es que no te importe lo que digan los demás si es que no hay motivos para que hablen, claro.

Riven: si nunca te ha preocupado. Pero Musa tiene razón.

Stella: lo pasarás bien. No te preocupes. Vamos a trabajar. No a otra cosa. A disfrutar también. Si ves que no lo estás pasando bien... ya sabes. O si crees que no es conveniente que me acompañes, tu mismo pero mañana, dímelo.

Brandon: está bien. Tú déjame que me lo piense. Buenas noches.

Timmy: ¿no te parece que está raro?

Riven: no lo sé.

Helia: Stella, no te preocupes. Irá, ya verás.

Sky: no le ha invitado una chica nunca a nada. Siempre invitaba él.

Timmy: pues a mi me da igual si una chica me invita. Supongo que es la misma sensación que si es al revés.

Stella: supongo. Buenas noches.

Bloom: hasta mañana.

Musa: igual, lo que le pasa es otra cosa.

Riven: ¿como qué?

Musa: ya tú sabes. Jajaja. Que le guste y necesite disimular un poco más.

Riven: eso explica su timidez con ella de repente.

Timmy: podría ser.

Bloom: o que había demasiada gente.

Sky: le ha pillado de sorpresa.

Layla: Stella sólo le invita como colaboración.

Nabu: pero, no es un tío al que le importe el que dirán.

Sky: si pero igual por que le gusta... le importa. Yo no lo sé. Es mi conclusión. Habrá tenido tres o cuatro parejas y muchos líos. Pero no ha mirado a nadie y eso si que os lo digo, como a Stella.

Timmy: vaya.

Riven: a saber cómo acaba esto.

Timmy: o le dan miedo los padres de Stella. Se supone que son gente muy influyente.

Musa: quién sabe.

Continuará...


	8. 8- el desfile

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos- capitulo 8

Capítulo 8- el desfile

Stella: por fin. -había llegado el día. Me marcharía hoy a Solaria. Debido a que el caso del secuestro de Jam, todavía no estaba solucionado y que Tecna no dormía bien por la noche porque, intentando pillar al secuestrador, casi se mata, y la pobre, por mucho que dijera que iba a ir a trabajar, no estaba para eso, decidimos, Brandon y yo salir el viernes por la mañana, para llegar unas horas antes al desfile- Bloom, despierta.

Bloom: ¿qué pasa?

Stella: hoy es el gran día. Me voy a casa para un desfile de moda, ¿no es genial?

Bloom: si. Aunque es un momento...

Stella: voy medio a trabajar tanto para la poli como para el programa.

Bloom: ¿Por eso le pediste a Brandon que fuera contigo?

Stella: si. Creo que puede venirme genial tenerle allí.

Bloom: eso espero.

Stella: ya verás como si. Ya me verás en WOW si se tercia la ocasión.

Bloom: está bien. Ya lo tienes todo, ¿no?

Stella: mis cosas las metí en el coche de Brandon ayer por la noche. Me insistió demasiado.

Bloom: es lo normal.

Stella: el neceser es lo que me falta.

Tecna: hoy me dejáis trabajar. Además Timmy tiene que volver a comisaría.

Musa: trabajaba desde casa porque te conozco.

Tecna: pero podía haber estado en comisaría.

Timmy: ha sido por tu bien.

Musa: llevas unas noches horribles.

Riven: es mejor así.

Tecna: me teníais encerrada y cuando intentaba ir a donde estaba él trabajando, no me dejaba ni ver lo que estaba haciendo. He estado en cuarentena demasiado tiempo. Además, tienes algo que es mío.

Timmy: es verdad. Tu teléfono. Toma.

Tecna: menos mal.

Riven: es que si no...

Musa: estabas agotada. Llevabas un shock bastante fuerte.

Tecna: pero ya estoy bien. Está noche he dormido como una reina.

Timmy: pero no vas a hacer la calle con la caravana hoy. El lunes, retomas tu trabajo normal.

Tecna: pero hoy podré ayudaros, ¿o tampoco?

Timmy: que si tontita.

Tecna: por fin. Entonces... ¿me levanta usted el castigo, señor agente? ¿o... me va a detener otra vez? Jejeje.

Musa: como si hubieras hecho algo malo, jajaja. -no podía parar de reirme por como Tecna le decía a Timmy si la liberara. Tampoco creo que se lo pasarán tan mal-

Timmy: está usted liberada señorita.

Tecna: gracias señor agente. ¿puedo hoy servirle de ayuda?

Timmy: por supuesto. -durante estos días había notado mucho el camblo de actitud, desde una Tecna más apagada y que apenas hablaba conmigo, a una chica dulce y cariñosa cuando se encontraba mejor-

Brandon: ¿ya estás?

Stella: si.

Helia: que os divirtais.

Stella: igualmente.

Bloom: cuidamela.

Brandon: tranquila.

Stella: tampoco hace falta que seas mi guardaespaldas.

Brandon: bueno... podemos serlo mutuamente, ¿no?

Stella: vale. Adiós. Despedirme de Layla cuando llegue.

Nabu: oye, mira allí.

Layla: ¿dónde?

Nabu: allí. ¿No crees que parece que sea el tipo de ayer?

Layla: si. Pero no estoy segura.

Nabu: lleva coleta, de eso no hay duda.

Layla: ¿Y ves desde aquí?

Nabu: claro.

Layla: que visión tienes. ¿No tendrás visión de rayos x?

Nabu: no. Aparatos si. Pero precisamente ahora, no tengo nada aquí.

Layla: vamos a acercarnos. Pero discretamente.

Nabu: está bien.

Layla: además, en caso de que lo tengamos cerca... tengo la solución.

Nabu: sorprendeme.

Layla: -saqué mi original spray de pimienta- ¿A que mola?

Nabu: un pintalabios...

Layla: no es un pintalabios.

Nabu: ¿y entonces que es? Yo sólo veo un pintalabios.

Layla: es un spray de pimienta.

Nabu: no fastidies.

Layla: Tecna y sus inventos.

Nabu: esta chica es un genio.

Layla: oh, oh, se va en un coche.

Nabu: voy a hacerle una foto a la matrícula.

Layla: si. Perfecto.

Flora: ¿Y qué has estado haciendo estos días?

Tecna: pues... prácticamente nada.

Timmy: pues siempre te veía dibujando cosas.

Musa: a lo mejor estabas inventando algo.

Tecna: si. Se puede decir que estaba en ello. Me estaba informando de cosas que podemos usar mientras espiamos. Aunque, cuándo volvamos a hacer labores para la Policía únicamente, también sirven.

Timmy: ¿como qué?

Bloom: esto, por ejemplo.

Sky: un pintalabios...

Helia: ¿vais a pintar a la gente con eso?

Riven: ¿no es un poco ridículo? Lo siento Tecna, pero...

Musa: no me des motivos para usarlo contigo, Riven. A ver listos... es un spray de pimienta.

Tecna: para no dar el cante. Estoy buscando otras maneras de disfrazar ciertos utensilios.

Flora: claro, la reacción al ver el pintalabios es esta misma que tenéis vosotros ahora.

Tecna: los deja tan confundidos antes de usarlo, que no tienen tiempo de escapar, se lo rocías y listo.

Timmy: vaya. Es ingenioso.

Riven: mejor, no te voy a dar motivos para usarlo conmigo.

Musa: ¿por qué?

Riven: joder, creo que ver un solo pintalabios ya me da cosa.

Sky: cualquiera sabe cuál es el bueno. ¿no os confundís?

Layla: está guardado en el bolsillo del traje. Sólo queríamos que lo vieseis.

Nabu: yo también estoy un poco confundido.

Timmy: estás loca.

Tecna: lo sé.

Musa: es la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Por ejemplo, sirve hasta cuando un tío cansino no te deja en paz en un bar.

Riven: al menos, no te tienes que pelear con él.

Layla: si se resiste... ¿quién sabe?

Tecna: o si te intentan atracar por la calle o en un sitio. No hace daño.

Musa: bueno... pero no te quedas ciego, sólo... es defensivo.

Bloom: y como tenemos que guardar las formas. El otro día me pararon por la calle.

Sky: ¿Ya sois famosas?

Bloom: eso parece. Además, como no estaba de servicio...

Sky: pues menos mal.

Bloom: claro. Para toda esa gente, somos las cazatalentos de WOW.

Musa: pues si.

Layla: escuchad, hemos visto al secuestrador.

Tecna: ¿dónde?

Nabu: en la segunda con la tercera, en la avenida del Norte. He conseguido hacerle una foto a la matrícula.

Timmy: genial.

Helia: vamos a pasarsela a Stella y a Brandon. Quizás sepa algo del desfile.

Flora: pues si. Además Stella dijo que se pondría en contacto con Ace si veía un posible WOW.

Bloom: es cierto. Enviaselo a ella. Brandon conduce.

En el camino a Solaria...

Stella: vaya, un mensaje de Nabu.

Brandon: ¿que dice?

Stella: vaya. El secuestrador. Es la matrícula de su coche.

Brandon: ¿crees que intentará ir a Solaria? ¿sabrá que hay un evento?

Stella: quién sabe.

Brandon: escucha. Disfruta de tu padre, yo me encargo de todo.

Stella: Brandon, no. Estamos juntos en esto y yo también quiero estar alerta.

Brandon: como quieras. No te lo voy a negar. Además estamos en tu casa. No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

Stella: yo estaré cerca de mi padre. Pero controlando.

Brandon: perfecto.

Stella: tenemos que desviarnos en la próxima salida. Pone Solaria.

Brandon: podríamos poner el gps. Aunque, está muy bien señalizado. Stella: es una de las cosas que han hecho bien. De tantas cosas que no se hacen bien... por lo menos... esto si que lo han hecho bien.

Brandon: entonces... ¿quién va a estar?

Stella: mi padre, y alguna tía mía. Mi madre... no creo. Están separados. Y no es que acabaran demasiado bien. En fin... yo estaba en una edad difícil, cuando se separaron.

Brandon: entonces... irás a ver, cada fin de semana a uno.

Stella: en vacaciones, los visito. Yo he vivido con mamá y a mi padre lo veo siempre que quiero. En eso todos estamos de acuerdo. Y así visitando a mi padre, entré un poco en el mundo de la moda.

Brandon: pero... ¿has desfilado alguna vez?

Stella: alguna vez.

Brandon: ojalá te dejara que desfilaras hoy. Bueno, a ti te gustaría, ¿no?

Stella: no sé... bueno supongo. Al menos eso... antes de entrar al cuerpo me gustaba ser diseñadora.

Brandon: bueno... no pasa nada. Aunque seas Policía... puedes dedicarte a lo que te gusta.

Stella: pues si, porque no. Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Mientras tanto...

Timmy: ¿como estás?

Tecna: pues... bien. Ya se me está pasando todo.

Timmy: ves como no puedes trabajar.

Tecna: que si. Eres demasiado desconfiado Timmy.

Timmy: y yo sé que no estás bien.

Tecna: ¿y por qué no lo estoy? Quiero una explicación. -le quité las gafas y me las intenté poner yo- joder... ¿pero ves algo sin ellas?

Timmy: eh, damelas. De cerca más o menos, pero de lejos, no veo nada.

Tecna: no, por eso te digo. Bueno a lo que íbamos. Hasta que no me lo digas, no te las doy.

Timmy: eh, que esto no es un juego.

Tecna: está bien. Tú ganas. -se las devolví- y ahora dime.

Timmy: pues... es como que tienes demasiados cambios de humor en un momento. A veces estás bien y otras no lo estás.

Tecna: como siempre. Si que es cierto que me tocó un poco... eso, tú ya me entiendes... mi ex.

Timmy: pues no pienses en él.

Tecna: sinceramente lo del otro día, sólo fue la primera noche.

Timmy: mejor. No sé que es más grave.

Tecna: que tu ex te toque las narices, por ejemplo. Créeme. Lo otro... te caes, te mueres y adiós.

Timmy: eh, no digas eso. -le puse la mano encima de la suya involuntariamente-

Tecna: ¿se puede saber que haces?

Timmy: lo siento. Sólo quería darte ánimos.

Tecna: y de paso... ya que estas...

Timmy: oye, que yo no soy así.

Tecna: tranquilo... no pasa nada. Ya sé que no eres así. Y ahora por favor, vamos a trabajar.

Flora: ¿como vas?

Helia: intentado analizar la foto y la complexión del sujeto, todo en general. Por si hubiera alguna pista más.

Flora: genial. ¿sacas algo?

Helia: parece que tiene una mancha negra, lo que parece que sea un tatuaje.

Nabu: es cierto.

Layla: pero yo no me fijé bien.

Nabu: yo tampoco.

Layla: pero bueno... al menos tenemos la foto.

Flora: eso es más fiable y en un momento de tensión...

Helia: exacto. No ves nada.

Layla: ¿creéis que Stella y Brandon lo estarán pasando bien?

Nabu: claro.

Flora: aunque no habrán llegado.

Helia: estarán al caer.

Bloom: esos dos juntos tienen un peligro...

Sky: ¿quiénes?

Bloom: Stella y Brandon. Están solos por ahí... y tienen que pasar una noche fuera.

Sky: como si fueran a dormir juntos.

Bloom: ya, pero tú sabes que se atraen y cuando dos se atraen...

Sky: bueno... y Tecna y Timmy estuvieron solos en casa y no ha pasado nada.

Bloom: me extraña.

Sky: pues no parece que haya nada.

Bloom: parece mentira que hayas estado con otra antes. ¿tú no deseabas quedarte solo con la chica que te gustaba?

Sky: si me gustara, si. Pero es que a mi, Diaspro no me gusta. Nunca la he querido.

Bloom: pues mucho aguantaste.

Sky: y tienes razón.

Bloom: pero... ni que fueras Rey, los matrimonios de conveniencia ya no se llevan.

Sky: ya lo sé. Pero mis padres se empeñaron. Ella es una importante empresaria de Heraklyon y mis padres trabajan allí.

Bloom: eso no es una excusa, Sky. Ves, tú tienes tu camino. Elegiste el FBI.

Sky: no soportaría estar en esa situación ni en esa empresa. Mis padres demasiado aguantan. Y pienso investigar.

Bloom: ¿crees que hay algo... turbio?

Sky: es lo que quiero averiguar.

Bloom: me gustaría ayudarte. Si no te importa.

Sky: no, claro que no. Muchas gracias.

Bloom: para eso estamos los amigos.

Riven: ¿habéis visto algo?

Sky: no.

Riven: Musa y yo hemos subido a la azotea desde donde cayó Tecna, por si hubiera algún resto del secuestrador.

Sky: está bien. Estamos en contacto.

Musa: ¿qué dicen?

Riven: nada. No ha visto nada.

Musa: pues... nosotros tampoco.

Riven: vaya.

Musa: he pasado el detector de huellas pero no hay nada.

Riven: jo, pues si que va a ser complicado.

Musa: el secuestrador es muy listo. Seguro que intentará secuestrar a alguien más y después pedir un rescate.

Riven: es una posibilidad.

Musa: no sé que clase de secuestrador es.

Riven: ¿crees que tiene algo que ver con la organización del concurso?

Musa: ¿y de ser así... que es lo que quiere la organización?

Riven: dinero y poder. Puede que las cosas no les estén saliendo bien.

Musa: podría ser.

Riven: podríamos volver a comisaría.

Musa: claro. Aquí parece que no se ve nada y llevamos dos horas así.

Riven: lo de Stella y Brandon será más divertido.

Musa: hasta que aparezca su ex.

Riven: ¿ex?

Musa: si. Tecna no es la única que tiene un ex-novio capullo.

Riven: pues si que estáis finas.

Musa: ellas. Yo... sólo he tenido líos de una noche.

Riven: a veces es mejor eso a que tu novio sea un capullo.

Musa: pues si. Al menos he tenido pocos. Ahora, no pienses más. No soy una buscona.

Riven: lo sé, jajajaja.

Musa: no te rías.

Riven: oye...

Musa: ¿si?

Riven: ¿sigue en pie lo que te dije? Lo de mi sobrina. Me gustaría que me ayudaras. Por si acaso.

Musa: si. Claro. Somos amigos. Y aquí estamos para eso. Además que sepas que yo... estoy para lo que quieras.

Riven: bueno es saberlo.

En Solaria...

Stella: por fin en casa.

Brandon: es enorme.

Stella: si.

Radius: ¡Stella, hija mía!

Stella: ¡papá!

Radius: me alegro de verte.

Stella: yo a ti. Este es Brandon, el colega del FBI, que viene a acompañarnos.

Radius: encantado de que hayas venido.

Brandon: -su padre me estrechó la mano y sentí una gran responsabilidad. Miraba a Stella y ella sólo sonreía- lo mismo digo. Esperamos estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Radius: siempre lo estáis. Y que seguro que por muy difícil que sea, lo conseguiréis.

Stella: para eso estamos. Oye papá, ¿que te parece si el programa WOW graba el desfile de Antia Castello. Es la más prometedora de los que desfilan hoy. Necesita difusión. Tiene cosas maravillosas.

Brandon: ¿quién es ella?

Stella: una diseñadora joven con talento con la que trabajé el verano pasado.

Brandon: entonces ya estás bastante familiarizada con la moda.

Stella: bueno... sólo un poco.

Radius: lo primero es el cuerpo y después todos los hobbies que se quieran.

Stella: como estar de cazatalentos también en WOW.

Radius: pues si, pero eso es sólo hasta que deis con la clave para parar los secuestros.

Stella: que puesto estás. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Eso sí por favor... no queremos airear nuestra verdadera profesión, si no los secuestradores podrían ponernos las cosas demasiado difíciles.

Radius: mi secreto está a salvo contigo. Estas son vuestras habitaciones.

Stella: papá, sé dónde es. Es mi habitación de siempre. Lo que necesites, estoy aquí.

Brandon: está bien.

Stella: papá, una pregunta... sé que no te gusta hablar de eso, pero...

Radius: me puedes hablar de tu madre. Eres mi hija no te lo puedo prohibir.

Stella: ¿va a venir?

Radius: he hablado con ella y le he dicho que a ti te haría ilusión por que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Stella: gracias papá. Pero... ¿el qué?

Radius: Antia quiere que desfiles para ella.

Stella: ¿En serio? Es maravilloso.

Radius: sabía que te gustaría.

Stella: me encanta.

Radius: te dejo. Luego nos vemos.

Stella: vale. -era muy feliz. Parecía que estaba loca, pero de felicidad, hasta que casi me muero del susto cuando apareció Brandon- dios, que susto.

Brandon: ¿qué pasa? ¿que has comido, o bebido?

Stella: que soy muy feliz.

Brandon: pero cuenta pequeña.

Stella: pues que WOW va a retrasmitir el desfile de una de las mejores y ella quiere que desfile para ella. Tengo que decírselo a las chicas. Y mi madre va a estar. Por fin papá ha aceptado.

Brandon: me alegro preciosa.

Stella: gracias. -si es que era tan mono... le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación-

Brandon: adiós, eh...- cualquiera le dice algo. No conocía a esta chica así. En eso tuve la sensación de que algo estaba pasando. Lo idiota que estaba cuando ella me dijo que viniera y mis recelos iniciales y ahora pienso que quizás, esto era lo mejor que podría estar haciendo. No me perdonaría si le pasara algo a Stella. Después de todo, no era la típica tía que se acercaba a ti por interés-

Stella: Bloom...

Bloom: chicas, es Stella.

Musa: ¿que dice?

Tecna: pon el manos libres.

Flora: hola, creo que tienes que decir algo.

Layla: ¿que ha pasado?

Stella: chicas, WOW va a conectar con el desfile está tarde.

Musa: ¿y?

Stella: pues que voy a desfilar para la diseñadora emergente.

Bloom: eh, es genial.

Tecna: te veremos. Como me alegro.

Sky: ¿y Brandon?

Stella: descansando.

Sky: cuidamelo.

Stella: tranquilo. Bueno chicas, eso que me tenéis que ver esta noche.

Layla: ahí estaremos.

Flora: ¿te ha reconocido alguien?

Stella: en Solaria me conoce mucha gente.

Musa: ya pero del programa.

Stella: de momento no.

Tecna: seamos discretas, de momento. Bueno, eso puede ser una ventaja.

Stella: más tranquila estoy.

Bloom: pues si. Hablamos esta noche y nos cuentas y te contamos cómo te hemos visto.

Stella: claro. Ah, tengo la foto.

Timmy: es por si veis a alguien sospechoso.

Stella: genial. Gracias chicos, nos vemos. -colgué-

Helia: así que, va a desfilar.

Flora: eso parece. Es algo muy importante para ella.

Helia: me lo imagino.

Sky: lo veremos.

Riven: a ver si podemos encontrar alguna pista. Quizás... el coche aquel que visteis iba para Solaria.

Musa: el desfile salió en las noticias de prensa el otro día.

Tecna: cierto. Así que... no podemos descartar nada.

Timmy: ¿que te ronda por la cabeza, bombón?

Tecna: ¿y esas confianzas?

Timmy: perdona, hay que ver como te pones.

Tecna: bueno, a lo que iba. Que quizás, sea un coche robado y que tenga matrículas de repuesto. Se que es una historia un poco... loca pero podría ser.

Musa: si podría ser.

Layla: entonces de la matrícula no nos podemos fiar.

Bloom: pero como lo vamos a ver...

Sky: pues por eso.

Musa: mientras no pase nada gordo...

Riven: sigo pensando que todo lo del secuestro es como muy raro. No tenemos pistas de nada y no sabemos si realmente al tío que le seguimos la pista, es realmente el que se encarga de todo o simplemente es un mandado.

Musa: digamos que según lo que dices tu... hay una organización criminal.

Riven: exacto.

Tecna: eso es lo que pienso yo.

Bloom: por eso estamos en el concurso.

Layla: por si hubiera algo sospechoso y pillarlo y saber cómo podemos pillarlos.

Flora: y si alguien sabe que estamos trabajando para descubrir la trama de corrupción.

Helia: y os lo está poniendo complicado.

Sky: tiene sentido. Pero como de momento, no han dado un paso en falso.

Nabu: y aún tardarán. Todo está demasiado bien organizado.

Timmy: y digo yo... ¿creéis que algunos de los artistas tiene una identidad falsa?

Tecna: pues... quién sabe, pero pueden tener conocimiento de la investigación y por eso han implicado a alguien que ellos sepan que tiene algo especial para, en vez de que nosotros, los atrapemos a ellos, nos atrapen ellos a nosotros.

Bloom: puede tener sentido. Pero es que no tenemos nada. Sólo un secuestrado, un sospechoso y la posiblidad de que la organización del concurso, sea una banda criminal y que incluso alguno de estos tipos sea el enlace de la banda. Pero no tenemos algo que diga que tenemos una pista.

Helia: exacto. Pero pensemos en estas cosas y en los patrones de los secuestros. Por que, desgraciadamente, va a haber más secuestros.

Flora: claro. Patrones. ¿y de dónde saca esos patrones?

Helia: eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir.

Sky: exacto. Y con Stella y Brandon... ¿que hacemos?

Musa: no van a contestar al móvil.

Tecna: Stella, pero Brandon... si que lo puede leer.

Timmy: le podemos enviar una nota de voz.

En Solaria, en el lugar del desfile...

Stella: ¿Antia?

Antia: ¿Stella? Ay que fuerte.

Stella: lo fuerte es lo mío. ¿como estás?

Antia: muy bien. Muy volcada en el proyecto y tu familia me ha dado una gran oportunidad.

Stella: ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenida.

Luna: Stella, mi amor.

Stella: ¿mamá? Ay que fuerte.

Luna: mi pequeña. Estás tan guapa... bueno, me tienes que contar muchas cosas. Sobre todo del chico tan guapo que está ahí fuera.

Stella: ¿quién?

Luna: venga si... no te hagas la interesante.

Antia: yo también lo he visto. Es muy guapo.

Stella: ah... os referís a Brandon.

Antia: ves, no disimules.

Stella: pero si no es mi novio. Sólo mi compañero de trabajo.

Antia: pero has reconocido que es guapo, jeje.

Stella: pero... ¿no has visto como liga? -vi como hablaba con varias chicas arregladas y pintadas como puertas-

Luna: os dejo. Voy a ver si tu padre me necesita.

Stella: vale. -volvi a mirar a Brandon y me sentí incómoda-

Brandon: disculpadme, chicas. Stella, ¿va todo bien?

Stella: claro. Todo bien. ¿y tú?

Brandon: bueno... como tú estas ocupada...

Stella: eso es una excusa.

Brandon: ¿que te pasa?

Stella: nada.

Brandon: ¿seguro? Estoy trabajando. Si es lo que te preocupa. -Me miraba con cara de cordero- si te molesta algo... dímelo. No quiero tener que adivinarte.

Stella: que si. Y sueltame. A ver si mis padres...

Brandon: como si no lo pensaran ya.

Stella: ya lo sé. Les gusta mucho el morbo. Pero es que a veces te tengo que querer. Si es que no puedes ser más bueno. -le di un beso en la mejilla- me voy. Me están esperando. Y tú... centrate un poquitín, guapo. Que nos conocemos.

Brandon: a sus órdenes. Te tengo que enviar lo que me han pasado los chicos.

Stella: luego. Después hablamos. Que tengo que preparme.

Brandon: está bien. -la vi irse. Me sentí mal por lo que acababa de pasar. Stella parecía estar celosa y yo no podía verla triste. Reparé en el resto de chicas de la sala pero sólo pensaba en Stella. Había sido transparente conmigo y eso era especial para mi-

Luna: ¿todo bien?

Brandon: ¿eh?

Luna: perdona. Estarías en tus cosas. ¿que tal lo llevas?

Brandon: bien. Tranquilo. Y alucinando con todo esto.

Luna: si. Lo sé. Stella dice que ha habido una oleada de atentados contra el concurso de talentos.

Brandon: así es. Por eso los del FBI, nos trasladamos a Gardenia para ayudar a las chicas. Y ellas tuvieron la idea de hacer espionaje dentro de concurso.

Luna: es genial. Seguro que las chicas son muy competentes. Las conozco. Y trabajan muy bien.

Brandon: pues si. Y damos fe de ello. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo como cuando estamos con ellas. La casa, el ambiente de comisaría... es todo.

Luna: genial. Ves a ese de ahí.

Brandon: si. -vi a un chico moreno, poco chulo, rodeado de varias chicas y con aparente expectación- ¿Lo conoce?

Luna: es el ex- novio de mi hija.

Brandon: -me dolió- ¿y que hace aquí hoy?

Luna: pues no sabría responder. Radius, ¿por qué está Jack aquí?

Radius: pues... buena pregunta. Chico, procura que ese idiota no se acerque a mi hija.

Brandon: claro. No se preocupe.

Stella: Ace, ¿estás preparado?

Ace: siempre a punto.

Stella: hola amigos de Facebook live, bienvenidos a Solaria. Y a WOW, conectamos con el plató, Ace, cuando quieras.

Timmy: ya empieza.

Riven: vamos.

Bloom: está muy guapa.

Musa: si.

Flora: ¿y Brandon la ha visto ya?

Helia: no creo. Aunque que lástima no vamos a ver su cara.

Nabu: él dirá que no... pero...

Layla: está su ex por allí.

Musa: eso ha dicho Stella.

Timmy: mal rollo.

Riven: es que es un mal momento para estar preocupándose por el ex de la chica que te gusta. Suponiendo que a Brandon le guste Stella.

Musa: no te extrañe.

Tecna: le costó decir que si. Estaba demasiado raro. A lo mejor por eso, no quiere quedarse a solas con ella.

Helia: por que le gusta.

Flora: aquí está pasando algo. Yo por lo que veo. Y ahora cuando aparezca su ex... -si con Timmy también pasó-

Layla: venga. Que esto empieza ya.

Ace: Bienvenidos a WOW, ese programa en el que puedes ser WOW o estar fuera. Contamos con nuestros jueces habituales, Margot y Cliff. Conectamos con Solaria y nuestra experta en moda, la señorita Stella.

Stella: buenas tardes, hoy os traigo... un desfile de modelos. Corre a cargo de Antia Castello, una chica nueva, que tiene mucho talento pero ante todo, es una persona grandiosa. ¿como estás?

Antia: gracias por esta oportunidad, lo primero y después decirte querida Stella, estoy muy feliz y espero que os guste aquello por lo que estoy aquí hoy.

Bloom: ¿está muy guapa, no?

Musa: está genial.

Tecna: está haciendo lo que le gusta. El guapo se le tiene que notar.

Layla: tienes razón.

Ace: ya lo habéis visto. Veamos como se desarrolla y si Antia Castello es WOW o fuera.

Brandon: -fui a ver a Stella al camerino. Quería verla antes de que fuera el desfile-

Stella: eh, Brandon. ¿que haces aquí?

Brandon: verte. Sólo quería darte ánimos. Pensaba que lo necesitarías.

Stella: si. Gracias. Me ha parecido ver a alguien que no quería ver.

Brandon: ya me han tus padres que está aquí tu ex.

Stella: si. No dejes que se acerque a mi.

Brandon: tu padre me ha dicho lo mismo.

Stella: vaya, jajaja, que considerado.

Brandon: ¿lo pasaste mal verdad?

Stella: pues si. Un poquito. Gracias.

Brandon: a ti. Eh... Estaba pensando, ¿tienes algo que hacer después del desfile?

Stella: pues no se si hay algo aquí. ¿porqué?

Brandon: por si bueno... si querías alejarte de tu ex... podríamos ir a cenar fuera.

Stella: bueno... si. Vale. Pero... ¿qué significa esa cena?

Brandon: de compañeros.

Stella: ya.

Brandon: que si.

Stella: vale, está bien. Y ahora vete fuera. No deberías estar aquí.

Brandon: a sus órdenes.

Radius: gracias a todos por venir. Es un placer para nuestra empresa presentar el desfile anual de moda y complementos que patrocinamos y damos cobertura. Este año contamos con la colección nueva de Dolce y Caprana, La Corona, Crispa Dior y nuestra diseñadora emergente Antia Castello, por la que empezaremos el desfile. Cuando quieras.

Ace: WOW, cuando glamour. ¿vosotros que creéis? Descubramos juntos a esta gran promesa.

Bloom: ¿que te parece esa falda?

Tecna: no es mi estilo.

Musa: me gusta, pero... no sé.

Flora: le veo algo raro.

Sky: Brandon, ¿ves algo raro?

Brandon: no.

Sky: ¿va todo bien?

Brandon: bueno... si. Mientras que su ex no se acerque a ella. Es un encargo de su padre.

Sky: menudo rompecorazones.

Brandon: nadie piensa que ella y yo... hemos aclarado todo desde el principio y sus padres bien. Sabían que era del FBI.

Sky: te dejo que querrás ver a Stella.

Timmy: ¿algo?

Sky: nada.

Riven: no ves que está en otra cosa...

Helia: si, pero Stella no es lo más importante. Es si hay algo de lo que preocuparse. Como, por ejemplo, el secuestrador.

Nabu: tienes razón. Mira. Ahí está.

Tecna: esto ya es otra cosa.

Musa: pues si.

Bloom: y a ella ese color le queda precioso.

Flora: está preciosa.

Brandon: -se me subieron los colores cuando la vi. Preciosa, era la palabra. Para. ¿qué estás haciendo? Te gusta, no lo niegues. Te has envalentonado demasiado invitando a Stella a cenar, pero tienes que entender que vas muy rápido y tratar de no incomodarla. Cuanta baba habría caído al suelo... no me lo quiero ni imaginar. Observaba a su ex. Se acomodaba la chaqueta y le hacía gestos a sus amiguitas, como diciendo que calor. ¿como eres tan retorcido? Ella no es así-

Radius: que, ¿como va?

Brandon: bien. Lo que no me gusta son ciertos gestos. Y varios... un poco bastante... obscenos.

Radius: no quisiera partirle la cara.

Brandon: yo me encargo.

Radius: mejor tu que tienes placa. Mira, ahí sale otra vez.

Layla: me encanta. Está increíble.

Nabu: pues si.

Musa: mira, ese de ahí es su ex.

Tecna: el que faltaba.

Flora: éramos pocos...

Layla: bueno... hay gente de sobra para que él no se acerque a ella.

Sky: ¿que pasó con él exactamente?

Musa: le pegaba.

Tecna: y por que ella tenía una pistola... que si no...

Timmy: ¿por eso está en libertad?

Flora: si. Tiene una orden de alejamiento.

Tecna: si, pero ya ves que se la pasan por el forro como quieren. No y tiene antecedentes. Estan esperando que pase algo más grave para meterlo en prisión.

Riven: y esto no es lo suficientemente grave.

Musa: si pero mira... nosotros no valemos nada cuando la justicia es la que tiene que intervenir.

Riven: ya.

Timmy: no debería ser así, pero mira.

Stella: en nombre de mis compañeras... gracias. Sólo estas palabras de agradecimiento son pocas pero creo que lo expresan todo. Démosle un aplauso. -la gente estaba entregada. El imbécil de mi ex me miraba, pero yo solo buscaba a mis padres y a Brandon. Comparaba las miradas de mi ex y la de Brandon. Y me limité a mirar a Brandon, como pidiendo auxilio-

Antia: gracias Stella, ha sido maravilloso.

Stella: a ti, bonita. Me voy a cambiar.

Antia: yo estaré dentro.

Stella: ¿no quieres que me quede contigo?

Antia: disfruta. Que es lo que tienes que hacer.

Stella: ¿tu tienes alguna idea de porque mi ex está aquí?

Antia: se rumorea que sale con alguien del mundo de la moda. Cada vez se está haciendo más famoso.

Stella: lo que faltaba.

Ace: ¿que os ha parecido?

Cliff: ¡fantástico y colorido! WOW.

Margot: está fuera. Aburrido.

Ace: conectaremos más tarde con el resultado del público.

Nabu: bueno, de momento parece que va todo bien.

Layla: si, eso parece.

Musa: esperemos que Jack no se acerque a ella.

Riven: está Brandon y Stella no está sola. Está su familia también.

Helia: eso es bueno por lo menos.

Flora: si.

Ace: veamos que dice el público. Es WOW. En seguida conectamos con ella.

Stella: bueno... ¿que tal?

Brandon: para ser agente... desfilas muy bien.

Stella: ah, gracias. A parte de la Policía... sé hacer otras cosas.

Brandon: ¿y la chica?

Stella: me ha dicho que saliera a disfrutar del resto de los desfiles.

Brandon: está bien.

Stella: a mi no me gusta la idea, pero...

Brandon: podemos ir a ver que pasa.

Stella: si.-hablamos con mi padre y fuimos al camerino de la chica. Estaba cerrada con llave la puerta. Tocamos pero no contestaba nadie-

Brandon: y ahora... ¿como entramos?

Stella: tengo horquillas. -con una de las horquillas conseguimos entrar y para nuestra sorpresa, no estaba- ¡mierda!

Brandon: otra vez. Apuntamos como detalle que la puerta estaba cerrada y que la hemos tenido que abrir.

Stella: hay huellas. De eso, no hay dudas.

Brandon: pero dentro, no se ve nada.

Stella: un secuestro magistral. ¿has tomado alguna foto?

Brandon: si.

Stella: voy a pedir a la comisaría de Solaria que analicen el lugar.

Brandon: y lo más raro es que no he visto ningún movimiento sospechoso.

Stella: se habrá colado cuando ella ha entrado y yo he salido. Y de mi ex... además de... ciertos gestos... ¿has visto algo?

Brandon: no. Tenéis una suerte con los chicos...

Stella: y que lo digas. Quiero salir de aquí. No le soporto.

Radius: ¿que pasa?

Stella: Antia ha desaparecido. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa y no quiero tener palabras con el asqueroso ese.

Radius: sacala de aquí.

Brandon: vamos. Es tarde. Mañana volvemos a Gardenia.

Stella: vamos a cenar, ¿no?

Brandon: si. Te sentará bien.

Stella: sospecho de mi ex.

Brandon: ¿y eso?

Stella: los gestos que hacía... No sé, su actitud era muy extraña.

Brandon: ya, pero no lo he visto moverse de su sitio.

Stella: ya o tiene algún cómplice. Lo he visto hablando por teléfono y me miraba con risas y desprecio. No le he sacado el dedo... Pero casi.

Musa: chicos, tenemos un segundo secuestro.

Tecna: ¿perpetrado por la misma banda?

Musa: eso parece.

Riven: ¿han encontrado algo?

Timmy: al parecer han tenido que forzar la cerradura porque estaba cerrada con llave. Han llevado la cerradura a analizar.

Layla: madre mía.

Nabu: ¿y entonces...?

Flora: Stella ha hablado con la comisaría de Solaria para que analicen las pruebas del camerino.

Helia: ¿y si la atacaron con algún líquido?

Flora: no podemos descartar nada.

Layla: el patrón parece ser que el secuestrador ataca por la espalda.

Nabu: se tuvo que colar durante el desfile.

Sky: y su ex, dicen que no se movió pero que hablaba con alguien haciendo gestos obscenos y mirando demasiado a Stella.

Bloom: menudo capullo. Aggg... me enervo.

Musa: que asco.

Tecna: miserable.

Flora: ¿porque son tan machistas?

Layla: porque no tienen educación.

Timmy: o una educación mala.

Sky: una ideología antigua.

Riven: hasta las mujeres creen, a veces, que eso es lo normal. Y porque Stella se sabe defender, porque esta gente no aceptan que las mujeres sean independientes.

Helia: y ejercían la fuerza contra ellas.

Nabu: afortunadamente, mujeres valientes de entonces, cambiaron las cosas.

Tecna: si. Pero a toda esta gentuza no hay que soltarla.

Musa: es que la justicia...

Bloom: luego, pasa lo que pasa.

Layla: yo no sé porqué esa gente hace lo que hace.

Flora: porque no están bien de la cabeza. Por eso a mí me gusta tratar el tema. Cuando colaboramos con las escuelas, es un tema que me gusta tratar. La educación debe empezar por educar en los valores de igualdad y respeto.

Layla: si.

Helia: es una lacra muy grande.

Flora: hay un gran número de denuncias por este tipo de cosas.

Musa: ¿te acuerdas cuando vinieron aquellos nenes que estaban solos?

Flora: pobrecillos. Si. Pues ese tío está en prisión.

Helia: madre mía.

Tecna: yo llorando y la niña me decía "no llores, señorita", era tan mona...

Timmy: que fuerte 😊😊

Tecna: como yo diga de llorar puedo inundar... que sé yo...

Timmy: venga ya.

Stella: como estamos en mi casa te voy a llevar a un lugar de tapas y cañas.

Brandon: vale, preciosa, pero yo pago.

Stella: vale. Pero te debo una.

Brandon: no me debes nada.

Stella: bueno, eso lo decidiré yo.

Brandon: está bien, jajaja.

Stella: escuchame. Entre, que estoy cabreada y que, me revuelve el estómago el haber visto a mi ex, si bebo muy rápido, tú ya sabes, parame.

Brandon: vale. Quiero que me hables de él.

Stella: si. Claro. No tengo ningún problema en hablar de mi ex. Es como lo de Tecna, sólo que lo mio era un caso de violencia machista. Es aquí.

Tamara: ¡Stella!

Stella: ¿cómo estás?

Tamara: ya me ves. Deseando descansar. La semana que viene cojo vacaciones. ¿y tú? Ya te veo. Y además, muy bien acompañada.

Stella: ¿verdad? Es mi compañero de trabajo. Llevamos un caso juntos. Por eso estamos aquí.

Tamara: genial. Sentaros donde queráis.

Brandon: gracias, muy amable.

Tamara: el gusto es mío.

Stella: gracias guapa. Nos vemos.

Tamara: ¿os pongo algo para empezar?

Brandon: dos cañas.

Tamara: en seguida.

Brandon: bueno, entonces, háblame de él.

Stella: pues Jack, es un machista de primera. Cuando tenía unos 16 años, estaba en una agencia de modelos. Y esta persona hacía algunas cosas, podría ser algo así como el "Jon Kortajarena" de Solaria.

Brandon: pues para ser un personaje público...

Stella: entonces, pues lo típico, él y yo éramos jóvenes e inexpertos y ya me habían dicho que tenía mal carácter pero, como a mi no me había tratado mal, pero todo una fachada.

Brandon: lo que dices tú, intentaba aparentar.

Stella: pues yo me enamoré como una idiota y el parece que también y salimos. Pero... yo conocí a otro chico un tiempo después. Entonces... mal por mi parte.

Brandon: ¿jugabas a dos bandas?

Stella: yo con Jack había salido dos veces y la cosa se enfrió un poco. Y me di cuenta, que parece que intentaba ligar con otra.

Brandon: y encima la paga contigo.

Stella: por eso conocí al otro chico. Pero se tuvo que marchar. Entonces, retomamos la relación. Y yo tenía mis amigas. Y quería salir con ellas. Y cada vez que salía, desconectaba el móvil. Y cuando llegaba a casa... varias veces en la puerta, me esperaba él.

Brandon: ¿iba a tu casa?

Stella: si. Tocaba al timbre y despertaba a mis padres. Además, el muy..., en fin, eso, asustaba a mis padres diciendo que empezaba la noche con él y que luego desaparecía y él me buscaba por toda la ciudad. Y yo llegaba y no entendía nada.

Brandon: madre mía... estoy flipando.

Stella: lo debes estar haciendo. Es muy heavy.

Brandon: si, si, me estás dejando...

Stella: entonces... mis padres pusieron una alarma para cuando llegara él, porque ellos sabían que estaba con mis amigas.

Brandon: buena opción.

Stella: él me pidió perdón varias veces por las veces que les había montado la escena a mis padres. Pero la relación ya no estaba bien. Pero yo disimulaba y entonces decidí, que quería ser Policía. Le investigaba para pillar algo turbio. Entonces, quedé otra vez con mis amigas, y en una discoteca, apareció él y me sacó casi de los pelos fuera.

Brandon: joder... me estás dejando...

Stella: y a partir de ahí empezaron los episodios de violencia, desde casi forzarme en medio de la calle, a pegarme y partirme el labio.

Brandon: -yo no entendía nada- ¿y qué pasó?

Stella: le denunciamos, él tenía 20 años, por lo que podía ir a la cárcel, y cuando lo condenaron, me fui a Gardenia. Él no sabe nada de dónde vivo. Por eso a Solaria no vengo mucho. Prefiero que mis padres vengan a verme a Gardenia y más ahora que está libre.

Brandon: ¿y de las redes porque WOW, qué?

Stella: no tiene redes. Y las mías, si no te acepto yo, no puedes entrar.

Brandon: pero sales en un programa de televisión. Y libre...

Stella: voy armada y si intenta hacerme algo... le meto un tiro.

Brandon: bueno, extremaremos la vigilancia.

Stella: por eso sospecho de él, ahora que lo dices... alguien puede haberle dicho algo del programa.

Brandon: ya. Aunque si está fichado...

Stella: le he dicho a la comisaría de Solaria que le vigilen. Espero que lo encierren rápido.

Brandon: un caso... extraño.

Stella: y lo mal que lo he pasado.

Brandon: pues si.

Stella: de todas maneras... no me preocupa. No sabe nada de la comisaria ni de mi dirección. En Gardenia lo puse en busca y captura.

Brandon: bueno... lo mismo que a Tecna, no os vamos a dejar solas.

Stella: sois muy amables. A veces, me gustaría ser Musa o Flora, que no han tenido novio nunca.

Brandon: tampoco pasa nada. Somos humanos.

Stella: ya me gustaría tener a alguien como tú.

Brandon: a mí me tienes.

Stella: ya Brandon, pero a alguien que sea algo más. Una persona a la que le cuentas todo, que te ríes con él, ese tipo de cosas.

Brandon: un amigo... o algo más.

Stella: ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Brandon: mujer, ya encontrarás a ese chico.

Stella: ¿tú crees?

Brandon: claro. Eres especial, Stella.

Stella: si tú lo dices...

Brandon: trabajo todos los días contigo y vivo en casa contigo, como para no darme cuenta.

Stella: si apenas me conoces.

Brandon: bueno... creo que sé más cosas de ti de lo que piensas.

Stella: nadie sabe cómo es una persona hasta que bailas o comes con ella.

Brandon: exacto.

Stella: ¿has hecho foto de esto?

Brandon: sí. Alguno de nuestros amigos ya la han visto.

Stella: ¿y no pensarán mal?

Brandon: que piensen lo quieran.

Stella: pues si.

Timmy: que bien se lo pasan. "Tapas time 🍻🍡" Winx_Stella era lo que había puesto Brandon en Facebook.

Tecna: después de un momento de tensión, por lo del secuestro y lo de su ex... yo también querría que alguien me animase, ¿no?

Musa: pues sí.

Riven: ¿y aquí... hay sitios así?

Musa: sí, claro. Cuando queráis vamos.

Tecna: sí. Pero tenemos algo más importante.

Timmy: diviértete un poco.

Tecna: que cansino eres.

Nabu: y luego decís que no.

Layla: anda, no te metas con ellos.

Flora: mira, que monos son.

Tecna: mira, quién habla.

Flora: venga ya.

Timmy: -nos hacía gracia como se metían entre ellas. No sé si por cosas que nos decíamos o que, a veces incluso, parecía que había algo más, que ignorábamos. Todo salía natural-

Brandon: mejor, ¿no?

Stella: pues sí. Gracias.

Brandon: a ti, mujer.

Stella: ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Brandon: nada. Os gusta mucho decir que nos debéis una.

Stella: es que es verdad. No me gusta que tú me invites y que yo... no, no es mi estilo. -él me cogió de las manos y me hizo mirarle y desde ahí supe que era él-

Brandon: pues yo no te lo permito.

Stella: por favor. -puse cara de cachorrito- dime que sí.

Brandon: si insistes... -me encantaba cuando sonreía. Y sus ojos color café brillaban y la brisa le movía el pelo. Para, estás borracho, o no. Si, definitivamente- anda vamos para tu casa. No sé, o te quieres quedar en medio de la calle.

Stella: sí. Mejor. -¿qué habría pasado con Antia? Fuimos a mi casa, donde pasaríamos la noche y como suponía, mis padres no estaban. Pero recibimos una desagradable sorpresa. El cristal de mi coche estaba roto- joder, ¿quién ha sido?

Brandon: alguien que puede que te conozca demasiado bien.

Stella: uno de sus secuaces. Porque no se puede acercar a mí.

Brandon: puede ser.

Stella: voy a decírselo a mi padre. Y a llamar al mecánico. Antes de irnos mañana, estará arreglado. Si no... Que mi padre me deje un coche y ya se lo devuelvo cuando esté.

Brandon: ¿y vas a hacerte 4 horas de viaje y otras tantas para volver por un coche?

Stella: ¿y qué quieres que haga? Como en comisaría no me presten uno por si no está. Vale, mañana está.

Brandon: pues es un alivio.

Stella: le he dicho que a primera hora. Así nos vamos de aquí cuanto antes. No es un lugar seguro estando el idiota ese suelto.

Brandon: Stella, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Stella: no me digas eso. -que corro el riesgo de enamorarme de ti. No, esto no me está pasando. Le miraba y no sé... sentía muchas cosas- bueno, ¿qué te parece esto?

Brandon: pues que está muy bien. Pero, siempre pasa algo.

Stella: lo sé. Bueno... ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Brandon: lo vamos a hacer. -abracé a Stella. Necesitaba abrazarla y ella parecía que estaba a gusto, como yo- tus padres parece que están bien, ¿no?

Stella: si eso parece, pero no sé si volverán juntos.

Brandon: que sí. Ya lo verás. -y la volví a abrazar. Era ella. Sí o sí. Y me daba igual. La miré y ella sonrió.

Stella: ¿qué pasa?

Brandon: nada.

Stella: venga ya. Me estabas mirando demasiado.

Brandon: ¿es que no puedo mirarte?

Stella: no.

Brandon: yo creo que sí. -intento huir de mí, pero la acorralé- no vas a escapar.

Stella: vamos, déjame Brandon.

Brandon: ¿y si no que?

Stella: ah, no sé... -me mordí el labio y casi que podía sentir su respiración y su aliento a juego con el mío, pero la puerta se abrió y aparecieron mis padres-

Continuará...


	9. 9- tensiones

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos: capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: tensiones

Flashback de la noche anterior...

Bloom: -otro secuestro, no. Y encima, es una de las amigas de Stella de Solaria. Me sabe fatal por ella. Y para colmo su ex. Ese machista, maltratador, libre. Pero... ¿En qué mundo vivimos? Me alegro de que Brandon la llevara a cenar. Se lo merece. Salí al salón por qué no podía dormir ni dejar de pensar en Stella y allí me encontré a Sky-

Sky: ¿que te pasa?

Bloom: nada. La habitación está vacía sin ella, aunque estaría durmiendo.

Sky: pero es su presencia. Yo estoy aquí por que Brandon, me ha estado contando cosas muy fuertes.

Bloom: ¿qué ha pasado?

Sky: nada que no sepas ya. Que el ex de Stella era un machista, un retrógrado y encima violento.

Bloom: lo sé. Por eso agradezco que Brandon se la llevara fuera cuando secuestraron a la chica y que sus padres siempre estuvieran cerca.

Sky: y lo de la ventanilla del coche... ¿lo sabes?

Bloom: no.

Sky: cuando llegaron a casa anoche, les dejaron un regalito en el coche y piensan que pudo ser su ex. Decían que hablaba mucho por teléfono, con un cierto tono obsceno y despectivo.

Bloom: que asco.

Sky: puede que le encargase a alguien que lo hiciera, porque según Brandon, no se levantó de la silla en todo el desfile.

Bloom: madre mía. ¿y si fuera sospechoso?

Sky: no sé...

Bloom: en la cena... yo creo que se lo estaban pasando bien.

Sky: si, demasiado bien, diría yo.

Bloom: ¿por qué? ¿Es que tú sabes algo más?

Sky: no.

Bloom: ¿seguro?

Sky: no han estado solos mucho tiempo. Ahora... Brandon, me ha dicho que quiere hablar conmigo.

Bloom: pues... ya sabes algo más que yo. ¿te han dicho si vienen mañana?

Sky: Brandon me ha dicho que en cuanto el coche esté, se vienen. Stella, después de esto, no quiere estar allí mucho tiempo.

Bloom: ya lo sé. Es que cuando has tenido una relación tan mala...

Sky: lo mejor es que Stella no se quede sola.

Bloom: por lo menos que haya alguien con ella.

Sky: aquí vamos a estar juntos, o sea que siempre estará con alguien en todo momento.

Bloom: si. Oye, deberíamos irnos. Además yo creo que este rato nos ha venido bien.

Sky: pues si. Me ha gustado hablar contigo está noche. En cierto modo, quien más conoce a Stella y Brandon somos nosotros.

Bloom: pues por eso. Buenas noches. Lo mismo digo. Me ha gustado mucho estar contigo este rato.

Sky: adiós.- me sonrió y se fue hacia su habitación. Sería la jefa, pero era tan dulce y tan buena y vamos y ni que decir tiene de su sonrisa-

Al día siguiente...

Timmy: entonces, tenemos otro caso.

Tecna: es el mismo pero un poco más complicado.

Timmy: bueno, sí. ¿Para cuando la revancha?

Tecna: ¿de qué?

Timmy: de la partida del otro día.

Tecna: cuando quieras. Aunque te advierto una cosa...no vas a ganar.

Timmy: eso ya lo veremos.

Musa: ¿alguien tiene noticias de Stella y Brandon?

Riven: no. Sólo sé que volvían hoy.

Musa: supongo que después de ver a su ex... entiendo que Stella no quiera quedarse mucho allí.

Riven: pues si, sobre todo si es una persona tan miserable.

Musa: ya. - Riven estaba recogiendo sus instrumentos de deporte- ¿en serio puedes levantar eso?

Riven: si. Prueba.

Musa: venga ya. Si en vez de levantar la pesa, me va a levantar ella a mi.

Riven: cada uno ajusta el peso a sus posibilidades.

Musa: supongo. -así de bueno estás cabronazo- así estás.

Riven: eh, pero lo hago por salud y ya sabes que tenemos que estar en forma.

Musa: si, si lo sé. Faltaría más. Yo a veces creo que pierdo peso según que caso. Desde que entre al cuerpo... he podido perder entre 5 y 10 kilos.

Riven: madre mía.

Musa: no parece tanto cuando llevas mucho tiempo. Y luego haces más cosas, ¿no?

Riven: tengo por así decirlo, una rutina de ejercicios preestablecida. Como Layla que sale a correr pero yo hago esto.

Musa: estupendo. ¿Y cuando me dijiste que era la audición?

Riven: te dije que era pero no sé ni yo que fecha.

Musa: tu me vas diciendo, entonces. Es mejor que te ayude... puede ser un blanco perfecto para un nuevo secuestro.

Riven: cierto. Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿por qué tú, le vas a decir al concurso que vaya, no?

Musa: no lo sé. Supongo que si. Pero no voy a implicar a tú sobrina. No quiero. Es que me niego y más con lo que está pasando.

Riven: gracias. Tampoco hace falta que tu vida dependa de salvar a mi familia. Pero... bueno... si hay algún talento, por que no.

Musa: por eso. Es que no tenemos pistas de como poder pillar al sujeto. Pero por eso estamos dentro del concurso.

Riven: claro. Espera, se me está ocurriendo algo. -fuimos hacia el salón donde se encontraba el resto de nuestros amigos- una cosa Tecna, ¿se podrían pinchar los teléfonos de la oficina del concurso?

Tecna: estoy investigando como hackear el sistema de seguridad para poner hacerlo.

Riven: genial.

Flora: ¿pero es muy complicado?

Tecna: parece que si. Como se maneja mucha información confidencial, han puesto una especie de escudo de seguridad que impide pinchar el teléfono de la manera más tradicional.

Timmy: si conseguimos quitar esa barrera protectora, podemos hacerlo.

Bloom: ¿y las cámaras de seguridad?

Timmy: tenemos acceso a ellas. Tecna creo un código que permite acceder a las cámaras de seguridad y no avisar a los controladores de la oficina que alguien ha conseguido entrar.

Tecna: si, pero de momento sólo hemos visto a gente trabajar sin aparentes signos de sospecha.

Sky: bueno pero es un paso.

Timmy: por eso seguimos trabajando para poder acceder al teléfono.

Helia: eres un genio, tío.

Timmy: ella es la que de verdad maneja.

Tecna: que va.

Musa: si. Haces cosas increíbles.

Tecna: sólo hago mi trabajo.

Flora: tiene la manía de no reconocer su trabajo.

Layla: quierete un poco chica.

Tecna: a mi no me gusta decir que yo he hecho esto o lo otro.

Nabu: es respetable.

Helia: y eso te honra. Eres una joyita chica.

Tecna: no... que va. Yo sólo...

Timmy: confía en ti. Haces grandes cosas. A nadie se le ocurren cosas así como lo que tú haces de la noche a la mañana pero a ti, si.

Tecna: bueno pues... gracias otra vez. Hablemos de cosas importantes. ¿alguien sabe qué pasó ayer con la parejita?

Sky: en el desfile hubo un secuestro. Y Brandon y Stella decidieron irse del lugar porque estaba su ex. Además Stella estaba nerviosa.

Bloom: y sabéis que cuando está nerviosa... le dan ataques de ansiedad.

Layla: cierto.

Tecna: es su ex... el mío al lado del suyo es amateur en putear a la gente. Es que es muy cobarde pegarle a una chica.

Timmy: es que nadie en su sano juicio le pegaría a una mujer.

Riven: hay mucho zumbado por ahí Timmy. Pero está claro que vamos hago eso...

Timmy: es que a parte de que no lo harías, es que ellas te parten la cara antes.

Layla: exacto. Pero no sois así.

Flora: sois demasiado inocentes como para hacer algo así.

Helia: es que no se me pasa por la cabeza.

Sky: no le haríamos daño a nadie.

Bloom: si eso ya se ve.

Tecna: es que si fueran así... no creo que siguieran aquí.

Musa: eso también. Lo estrictamente necesario. Si es para retener a alguien peligroso...

Riven: bueno... claro. Pero... sólo eso. A veces puede parecer que no estoy para nadie, pero no... vamos no hago gilipolleces.

Musa: bueno... todos tenemos ocasiones en las que tampoco estamos para nadie.

Riven: ya pero... en fin mejor no lo sepas.

Musa: está bien. -Eso me preocupó. Sé que Riven, a veces, parecía frío pero cuando estaba solo, nunca cuando estaba conmigo o con sus amigos. A veces tenía la sensación de que cada uno de ellos se refugiaba o se sentía más comprendido por una de nosotras, a la cuál habían elegido sin que nosotras nos diéramos cuenta. Era como tener un protector. Alguien como tu mejor amiga, con la que podías compartir momentos más especiales. Como un segundo mejor amigo, que no era un novio, claro, porque no había sentimientos, sólo una bonita amistad-

Helia: ¿que piensas?

Flora: en Stella. Al final no ha sido el viaje que ella esperaba.

Helia: supongo que estas cosas pasan. Además, no todo debió acabar muy mal. Se fueron a cenar y parecía que lo estaban pasando bien.

Musa: es verdad.

Sky: aunque Brandon me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

Helia: pues entonces es que algo ha pasado.

Sky: aunque, hasta que venga...

Bloom: seguro que no es nada.

Timmy: vamos. Luego ya cuando vengan nos enteraremos. Vamos a centrarnos en lo que tenemos. Primero, vamos a contactar con algunos amigos de las víctimas o podemos ir a los lugares de trabajo por si nos pueden contar algo.

Tecna: si. Podemos ir con la caravana por si Ace quisiera algo de nosotros.

Musa: yo voy contigo.

Sky: ¿que hacemos? Somos uno menos.

Riven: no pasa nada. Iros vosotros dos. Puedo ir solo a dónde digáis.

Timmy: que va. Mira, prefiero ir contigo. Tengo todas las alarmas conectadas y estoy en contacto con Tecna por si ellas necesitan algo.

Layla: nosotras vamos a quedarnos por las oficinas.

Flora: propongo que subamos a la azotea. Estamos vestidas de espías, es mejor que no nos vea nadie. Somos famosas.

Nabu: ya pero por lo menos, estáis cerca por si veis algo sospechoso.

Layla: por eso.

Musa: pues aclarado todo, nos vamos. ¿necesitáis que os acerquemos a algún sitio?

Riven: no os preocupéis. Cogemos el coche.

Timmy: ya hablamos.

Tecna: adiós.

Mientras en Solaria...

Stella: genial. Esto ya está. Muchas gracias, Lewis.

Lewis: a ti querida Stella. Lamento que no vengas para más tiempo.

Stella: ya me gustaría. Me ha dicho mi padre que le pases la factura a él.

Lewis: perfecto. Que vaya todo muy bien.

Stella: igualmente.

Brandon: ¿ya está todo?

Stella: si. Ya nos podemos ir. Les diré a las chicas que ya vamos allá.

Brandon: vale perfecto. Pero estarán trabajando.

Stella: ya pero por lo menos que lo sepan.

Brandon: -elevó un poco el tono. Parecía nerviosa- conduzco yo. Descansa.

Stella: perdóname. Han pasado demasiadas cosas... y...

Brandon: ya lo sé. Y me duele igual que a ti.

Stella: a ver si me mandan las pruebas. -de repente me llegó un mensaje al móvil- antes lo digo, antes lo mandan. Las pruebas. Ha sido el mismo tío que hizo el secuestro de Jam.

Brandon: vamos que nos siguió.

Stella: eso parece. Tecna dijo que probablemente, llevaría varias matrículas falsas y las habría ido cambiando conforme estuviera más cerca de nosotros.

Brandon: eso explica porque teniendo la foto, no sabíamos que coche era. La matrícula.

Stella: exacto.

Brandon: siento que el viaje no haya salido como te merecias.

Stella: estoy bien. Además, quitando lo del secuestro y la presencia de mi ex, lo demás ha salido todo muy bien.

Brandon: si tu lo dices...

Stella: ¿que ha salido mal? Desfilé, firmé autógrafos a quién me reconoció por el programa y luego cenamos y lo pasamos bien, que más quieres.

Brandon: visto así...

Stella: ¿que te pareció el sitio?

Brandon: pues... estuvo muy bien y todo estupendo. Bebimos demasiado.

Stella: pero no hicimos nada de lo que arrepentirnos.

Brandon: supimos controlarnos.

Stella: claro. -Pues, no sé que hubiera pasado si no llegan a venir mis padres. Eso es lo que parecía que nos quemara a los dos y por eso casi ni nos mirábamos desde anoche- y... ¿mis padres... que te parecen?

Brandon: bueno... pues encantadores. Como tú. Me trataron muy bien.

Stella: pues creo que les caes bien. De hecho, creo que, eres el único chico que ha estado cerca de mí, que sin ser mi novio, a mis padres les gustas.

Brandon: es que como serían tus novios... -bueno si a sus padres yo les caía bien...-

Stella: el idiota que conoces. Luego no he querido volver a enamorarme.

Brandon: venga... ¿Por qué no?

Stella: porque era una relación muy turbulenta y después, me refugié en el trabajo. Ocasiones no me han faltado, pero no era la ocasión perfecta.

Brandon: te entiendo. Pero... no tienes un corazón de hierro, alguna vez digo yo que... -A ti te ha dejado demasiado todas o lo de anoche-

Stella: ¿que?

Brandon: que habrá un momento en el que conocerás a alguien con quien compartir todos tus momentos, tus inquietudes... ya sabes.

Stella: ojalá. ¿Por qué no? Pero soy muy exigente. Eso te lo advierto.

Brandon: si con lo que debes llegar a tus espaldas...

Stella: eh... si. -me estaba incomodando un poco. ¿había pasado algo la noche anterior o, producto del alcohol, era un sueño o una pesadilla?-

En Gardenia...

Musa: ha sido el mismo tío que la otra vez y lo que decías tú de la matrícula puede que coincida.

Tecna: ya. Es que hay gente que hace eso.

Musa: ¿has descubierto como destruir la barrera para llegar a las escuchas?

Tecna: estoy investigando. Pero más o menos sé como tengo que hacerlo. Estoy creando un virus silencioso para que ellos no se den cuenta que el sistema de telefonía ha sido hackeado.

Musa: genial. Es que sería un paso importante para llegar a saber quién está detrás de todo esto.

Tecna: al menos me puedo repartir el trabajo con Timmy.

Musa: ese chico vale mucho.

Tecna: además, él sabe de cyber seguridad mucho más que yo. Yo sé mucho por que soy informática pero él es ingeniero. O sea... la bomba.

Musa: desde luego. No crees que... como te lo explico... a veces tengo la sensación de que cada uno de ellos nos ha elegido como alguien en el que se puede confiar, es como que, ellos al igual que nosotras, se juntan entre ellos y luego, pues tienen como un mejor amigo dentro del grupo, como nosotras, pero luego a la hora de juntarse con una chica, sólo se juntan con una chica específica y nunca los vas a ver solos con otra y se comportan como una especie de protector.

Tecna: ¿a qué te refieres?

Musa: como si, nosotras, fuéramos algo especial para ellos, como amigos. Digo yo. Por que a veces me cuesta saber que es lo que piensa Riven. Porque es al que más conozco. Nunca vas a ver a Sky con otra que no sea Bloom, o a Brandon con otra que no sea Stella, a no ser que vayan borrachos, que puede pasar que o se peguen más a ti o que se olviden de ti.

Tecna: si, jajaja. Pero a mi me halaga que un chico confíe en mí.

Musa: no si yo también. Que con todos se puede hablar, pero siempre hay alguien que está mas a tu lado como puedan ser Helia con Flora, Nabu con Layla por no decir ya...Timmy o Riven, que parece que estés sola y de repente aparece él.

Tecna: a veces, a mi me asusta. Tienen una manera extraña de aparecer. Se aseguran que estén solos o se inventan cualquier excusa para decirte que si estás bien.

Musa: son como un fantasma, jajaja. Nada que no haga un amigo. Aunque, a veces, se ponen un poco a la defensiva.

Tecna: si. Pero, estuvieron ahí cuando apareció Jonas.

Musa: y Brandon ha estado ahí cuando Stella más lo ha necesitado.

Tecna: oye mira, Riven te pidió que fueras con él a su casa.

Musa: ya... Y a la primera de cambio. Eso es lo que me pone más nerviosa. Y luego muchas veces ha evitado el tema por que sabe que me sentí un poco incómoda.

Tecna: pero yo creo que es porque ellos tenían trabajos similares a los nuestros en el FBI y por eso, al trabajar con nosotras, existe esa confianza.

Musa: también, podría ser. Porque no noto nada raro. ¿tú notas algo raro?

Tecna: la verdad es que no.

Layla: mira.

Flora: es Ace con otra persona.

Layla: podría ser uno de los jefes.

Flora: dame los prismáticos. -No se parecía en nada al sospechoso-

Layla: ¿que aspecto tiene?

Flora: trajeado, pelo castaño y corto y blanco, un poco bronceado. Nada que ver con la persona que buscamos.

Tecna: hola chicas, ¿como vais?

Layla: ha entrado alguien a la oficina con Ace, pero claro nada que ver con lo que buscamos.

Flora: era jefe o algo así, iba trajeado.

Musa: o quizás, no trabaja para el programa.

Tecna: puede ser también de la cadena.

Musa: si.

Flora: tienes razón. Pero se iría a reunir con alguien de arriba. Ace, sólo es el presentador. Es un simple empleado.

Layla: claro. ¿y el otro chico?

Musa: a saber. Vamos a contactar con los chicos y con Bloom y Sky.

Flora: perfecto. Acabo de hablar con Helia y él y Nabu dicen que la cosa está muy tranquila por allí.

Tecna: genial. La zona está despejada. Hablamos más tarde. Nuestra zona, la zona donde están flora y Layla y donde están Bloom y Sky, no hay nadie.

Bloom: pues, por aquí... no sé ve a nadie.

Sky: en el aparato tampoco se ve ninguna señal por esta zona.

Bloom: Tecna me llama. ¿dime?

Tecna: ¿tenéis algo?

Bloom: no. Timmy nos ha dado un localizador de señales pero no hay rastro de él.

Tecna: Layla y Flora, tampoco han visto nada.

Bloom: ya, si esto es más complicado de lo que parece.

Tecna: estoy en proceso de crear una distorsión para acceder a las llamadas y al teléfono y pincharlo, pero lleva su tiempo.

Bloom: lo conseguirás. Siempre lo haces.

Tecna: gracias.

Riven: mira.

Timmy: ¿no es ese tío de ahí?

Vanessa: ¿quién?

Timmy: ¡ahh! Señora... menudo susto.

Vanessa: es que como os conozco y os he visto de la tienda...

Riven: eres la madre de Bloom, ¿verdad?

Vanessa: eso es. Vosotros trabajais con las chicas en comisaría.

Timmy: cierto.

Vanessa: siempre es un placer. ¿os puedo ayudar?

Riven: mira, pues si.

Timmy: ¿ha visto a un individuo con ropa de deporte y con el pelo largo?

Riven: se ha ido en esa dirección.

Vanessa: me suena. Si, lo he visto pero no ha entrado a la tienda, sólo ha mirado el escaparate y luego se ha ido.

Timmy: ¿y si nos ha visto? Quizás, nos ha reconocido. Estuvimos el otro día allí, se puede acordar de nosotros.

Riven: puede ser. Porque... ha como mitad o hacia atrás, cuando se ha ido.

Vanessa: vaya... es él, ¿verdad? El que está provocando los secuestros.

Timmy: todo apunta a que es él.

Riven: hagamos una cosa. Como tiene el teléfono de Bloom, si lo viese por aquí... llamela inmediatamente y si consigue algo de información... mejor.

Vanessa: está bien.

Timmy: gracias. Hasta la próxima.

Vanessa: que vaya bien.

Riven: vale. Sabemos que frecuenta está zona.

Timmy: y que nos pueden avisar si pasa algo. O al menos si lo ven. Oh, vaya, me llaman. Son las chicas. ¿si?

Tecna: Tim, soy Tecna, dime que habéis visto algo.

Timmy: pues si. Vas a tener suerte pequeña, tenemos un contacto muy valioso.

Tecna: ¿en serio?

Timmy: la avenida central de Gardenia es donde tiene la floristería la madre de Bloom, el sujeto que buscamos suele pasar mucho por aquí. Podemos conseguir información sustancial de lo que hace o poder seguirle la pista.

Tecna: eres un genio. Sabría que algo conseguiriais.

Timmy: lo de las escuchas, ¿como va?

Tecna: igual. Haciendo el virus para desestabilizar el escudo de seguridad.

Timmy: si es cyber seguridad te puedo ayudar. Hablamos. Oye, otra cosita, ¿sabes si han llegado Stella y Brandon?

Tecna: han dicho que les faltaba una hora para llegar. Nos vemos y gracias. Te debo muchas y te las voy a devolver, te pongas como te pongas.

Timmy: de eso tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Tecna: desde luego.

Musa: ¿que pasa?

Tecna: que saben más o menos donde localizar al secuestrador. Además, Vanessa, la madre de Bloom tiene la tienda en esa calle.

Musa: pues menos mal que tenemos algo.

Stella: madre mía, sólo quiero tumbarme en la cama. No puedo más.

Brandon: yo tampoco. A pesar de todo... yo creo que no ha ido tan mal.

Stella: aquí me siento a salvo. Cada vez se me hace más difícil volver a Solaria. ¿Es diferente a Heracklyon?

Brandon: parecido. -desde que salimos de Solaria, Stella estaba tensa cuando hablábamos. Fue por lo de anoche. Oh dios... ¿porque llegamos a eso? ¿y si llega a haber un beso?-

Stella: me gustaría decirte algo.

Brandon: claro. -Me causó una excitación extraña y mucho nerviosismo-

Stella: todo lo que ha pasado este fin de semana... ¿cambia en algo nuestra relación?

Brandon: - ¿qué?- mmm... No. ¿Pero, ha pasado algo grave?

Stella: no. Simplemente, la situación, las personas, yo. Es todo.

Brandon: no, no, todo está bien. Ha sido un día maravilloso, tu familia es encantadora, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido parte de la experiencia y tú eres la guinda de todo.

Stella: pero... entonces... eso no cambia nada, ¿verdad?

Brandon: es que no te entiendo, ¿que es lo que tiene que cambiar?

Stella: nada, nada. Entonces todo aclarado.

Bloom: eh, ya estáis aquí.

Sky: ya pensábamos que no vendríais.

Brandon: si, pero tuvimos ayer un problema con el coche.

Sky: ya.

Stella: ha sido como ir al infierno... más o menos.

Bloom: pero que exagerada eres.

Stella: cuando ves a personas indeseables que encima lo que están buscando es provocarte y que saltes y te enfrentes a él...

Brandon: fue mejor que nos fuéramos.

Stella: obvio. Menos mal. Te lo juro, me vuelvo loca. Le mato con mis propias manos.

Bloom: ala, venga... jajaja. ¿porque está suelto?

Stella: pues pregúntale al Tribunal de Solaria por que yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Musa: una cosa es que nosotros hagamos nuestro trabajo pero si los de arriba no lo hacen...

Stella: ya. ¿y vosotros... que tal?

Tecna: bien. Trabajando. ¿que vamos a hacer si no...?

Timmy: tenemos un lugar donde podemos localizar al secuestrador.

Riven: además, tu madre, Bloom, nos ayudó.

Bloom: lo sé. Acabo de hablar con ella. Oye, Timmy me sorprendes.

Timmy: si yo no he hecho nada.

Tecna: pero cuando sales de la oficina, se nota que tienes más potencial del que demuestras. No necesitas estar siempre delante de un ordenador.

Timmy: gracias, pero tú... deberías hacer lo mismo.

Tecna: hago de todo. En menos de un mes... tampoco me conoces.

Timmy: es cierto.

Tecna: hasta sé despeñarme desde los edificios😁😁. Y sin red. -típica broma de humor negro-

Musa: como te gusta hacer bromas así, jajaja.

Riven: para que llorar, si te puedes reír de ciertas cosas.

Tecna: exacto.

Musa: pero me parece muy gore... jajaja.

Tecna: todo tiene remedio menos la muerte. Y a veces tienes que reírte de ti mismo.

Layla: eso es verdad.

Tecna: o quizás, como no sé expresarme bien...

Flora: no lo creo. A lo mejor, cuando haces algo con el ordenador, y nos intentas explicar algo, a Timmy se lo explicas y él, como se dedica a lo mismo, lo entiende pero nosotras...

Stella: yo cuando te diga habla en cristiano...

Tecna: lo sé. Pero... ¿tu qué? Que luego largamos los demás y tú...

Stella: yo mmm... bueno bien. Mis padres estaban los dos allí, yo desfilé, vi a algunos amigos y al imbécil de mi ex haciendo el idiota como siempre.

Flora: tampoco parece que haya cambiado mucho por lo que dices.

Stella: que va. Sigue siendo un retrógrado y un machista.

Layla: cambiar no va a cambiar.

Nabu: ¿te dijo algo?

Stella: que va. Es que no me llegué a acercar a él.

Brandon: nos fuimos. Sólo estuvimos en el desfile de la chica a la que secuestraron y ya está.

Helia: ¿había mucha tensión?

Brandon: demasiada. Y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo o decir algo... nos fuimos.

Stella: luego fuimos a cenar y me pude calmar. Cuando hay una situación de mucha presión, o me da un ataque o me baja la tensión.

Helia: si tienes algún problema... ya sabes, puede que tengas algun trauma o algo que te pasó hace tiempo.

Stella: pues... tú y yo vamos a hablar de eso. Gracias.

Flora: es una manera de solucionar pequeñas cosas.

Musa: yo me desmayaba mucho cuando mi madre se fue.

Riven: es que son golpes...

Musa: si. Tú con tu padre...

Riven: yo era un poco más mayor, tenía el doble de edad que tú.

Musa: ya pero... -de repente le llamaron-

Riven: perdóname. ¿si?

Markus: ¿como está mi hermano favorito?

Riven: bien. ¿vosotros?

Markus: como siempre. La niña impaciente y preciosa, y el niño casi va sólo.

Riven: quiero verlos ya. ¿y Paige?

Markus: loca con los niños. La niña tiene la audición el próximo fin de semana. Vienes, ¿no?

Riven: si.

Markus: y esta vez no me digas que vienes solo.

Riven: no... no te voy a dar el gusto. Bueno... te lo voy a dar para que te rías y te metas conmigo.

Markus: venga, que yo no soy así. Puedes estar con quien quieras.

Riven: venga tío que yo no estoy con nadie. Es una amiga. Mi compañera de trabajo. He pensado que me podía acompaña por todo lo que está pasando con el concurso de talentos.

Markus: visto así...

Riven: claro. Además ella está infiltrada en WOW.

Markus: es verdad me dijiste que las chicas están con lo del programa. Son las famosas Winx, ¿verdad?

Riven: sí.

Markus: pues la niña las ve cuando salen en la tele.

Riven: pues son ellas. Yo cuando quiera se las presento. A ver que yo voy a invitar a la chica que más sabe de ese campo, que es con la que trabajo, pero, ¿tiene favoritas?

Markus: no sabría decirte, pero traigas a la que traigas, le gustará.

Riven: es la que más entiende de música y es con la que más relación tengo, pero... vamos nada más que eso. Y además estamos investigando a una persona y mejor que seamos dos.

Markus: está bien. Os veo pronto.

Riven: claro. Nos vemos. -volví al salón-

Musa: ¿quién era?

Riven: mi hermano.

Musa: ¿la audición?

Riven: sí.

Musa: ¿y cuando te vas?

Riven: el viernes que viene.

Musa: que bien.

Riven: ¿podríamos hablar de eso?

Musa: si.

Timmy: a este le ha llamado para lo de su sobrina.

Tecna: si eso parece. Riven quiere que Musa vaya con él. Según él, "sólo son amigos o compañeros de equipo"

Timmy: las cosas no se hacen por que si.

Tecna: como todo en la relación que hay entre Stella y Brandon desde que han vuelto.

Timmy: si, hay algo raro. Mucha tensión y cierta incomodidad.

Tecna: como si hubiera pasado algo.

Flora: o como algo que ha estado a punto de pasar.

Tecna: ¿vosotros sabéis algo?

Layla: no. Pero parece que algo pasa.

Helia: las tapas.

Timmy: la cerveza.

Nabu: y que Stella estaba mal por ver a su ex. Así que Brandon la consoló y pudieron pasar más cosas.

Timmy: la cena era como una cita tal vez, pero sin ellos saber que lo era.

Tecna: por eso todo fluyó más de lo normal. Estás con una persona con la que te sientes bien pero, que en un momento determinado... deseas algo más.

Flora: fruto de la emoción del momento o del alcohol que hubieran bebido.

Layla: y si, de alguna manera, querían olvidar los malos momentos ocurridos durante el desfile...

Timmy: eso puede explicarlo todo. O porque Brandon le dijo a Sky que tenían que hablar.

Helia: entonces pasa algo.

Musa: entonces...

Riven: el viernes.

Musa: ¿que pasa el viernes? -Me hice la interesante por que lo sabía perfectamente-

Riven: la audición de mi sobrina.

Musa: es verdad.

Riven: os adora.

Musa: ¿y eso?

Riven: porque os ve en WOW y dice que quiere ser como vosotras.

Musa: madre mía. Si de verdad supiera porque estamos allí.

Riven: ya pero tiene 6 años. No lo veo procedente. Mejor que no sepa nada.

Musa: ¿y quién es su favorita?

Riven: no sé... pero si le gusta la música...

Musa: no sé... las otras chicas.

Riven: a lo mejor mi hermano no sabe quién eres.

Musa: no lo sé. Puede. Ya lo veremos.

Riven: así que... ¿te animas?

Musa: llevas un mes con lo mismo. Entonces no te conocía y podría pensar que estabas loco por invitar a una desconocida a tu casa. Pero... casi un mes después... si vamos a trabajar como lo que han hecho Brandon y Stella este fin de semana... bien, si, claro. Tú solo no podrás con todo.

Riven: gracias. Me haces un favor enorme.

Musa: por los amigos lo que sea. Y esto es sólo el principio de cosas muy interesantes.

Riven: así me gusta.

Stella: necesito hablar contigo.

Bloom: calmate.

Stella: ya lo sé... pero me está matando. No sé como hablar con Brandon normal, sin ponerme nerviosa.

Bloom: ¿que ha pasado?

Stella: querrás decir, qué no ha pasado.

Bloom: ¿qué? Me estoy perdiendo.

Stella: me siento bien porque no era el momento de que pasara, pero a la vez, si quería que pasase.

Bloom: ¿el que?

Stella: después de toda la tensión de ayer, de la cena, de la ruptura del cristal del coche, llegamos a mi casa y él estaba tonteando conmigo y estuvimos muy cerca de besarnos. Pero menos mal que aparecieron mis padres. O no. Eso es lo que no sé.

Bloom: ¿quién de los dos empezó?

Stella: la iniciativa siempre la tuvo él.

Brandon: y cuando llegamos... casi me abalanzo sobre ella.

Sky: ¿que bebiste?

Brandon: un par de cervezas y ya está. Y sabes que eso a mi no me hace nada.

Sky: o sea que intentaste besarla. Pero... ¿qué me estás diciendo?

Brandon: y por eso ella está incómoda conmigo. Antes, me ha preguntado por eso indirectamente, pero sabía que quería llegar precisamente a eso. Y yo como un idiota no sabía que decirle.

Sky: ¿no te estarás enamorando de ella?

Bloom: ¿no te estarás enamorando de él?

Brandon: que va.

Stella: y yo que sé. Supongo que fue porque se portó muy bien conmigo y estuvo como un amigo a mi lado.

Brandon: yo sólo estuve como un amigo. La consolé y le hice pasar un buen rato.

Sky: yo no sé si te puedo ayudar. Pero Flora, Nabu o Helia si.

Bloom: habla con Flora. Ella puede entenderte. Ya no te digo que hables con Helia o con Nabu, que también pero ellos seguro que saben más de todo que yo o el resto. Aunque Musa y Tecna... puede que estén en una situación similar.

Sky: quizás Riven y Timmy se sienten igual que tú...

Stella: hablaré con Flora.

Brandon: tengo que hablar con ellos.

Continuará...


	10. 10- ¿que esta pasando?

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos- capítulo 10

Capítulo 10- ¿qué está pasando?

Jueves, víspera de la audición...

Musa: -y ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que Stella y Brandon fueran a Solaria. Lo que me parece extraño es que apenas se hablen. Cuando llegaron del desfile, la cosa parecía que iba bien. Hasta esa noche. Parecerían nerviosos pero nadie sabía de sus problemas. Nada más que Bloom y Sky, que parecía que fuesen curas que tuvieran que guardar el secreto de confesión. El resto nada. Riven no sabía nada. Tecna le dijo lo mismo a Timmy y nada... Flora y Helia estaban dispuestos a ayudarles, pero sobre todo, Stella decía que no tenía nada que decir. Aquellos días, nuestra rutina de trabajo había sido fuerte. Estuvimos muy involucradas en el concurso. Aquellos días, actuaron nuevos talentos, pero realmente, al secuestrador no le interesaban, porque no se acercaba por allí. Casi no pusimos un pie en comisaría ni en el traje de espía. Timmy, debido a nuestra ausencia y de que es un chico con mucho potencial, se había unido a los chicos que patrullaban las calles para dar con el sospecho, pero era muy complicado pillarlo, porque él, ya sorprendió a Timmy y a Riven aquella vez- ¿como lleváis el virus?

Tecna: ahí va. Pero como no hemos tenido tiempo de nada...

Musa: ya. Y a Stella y Brandon... ¿que les pasa? Se hablan cuando están con los demás, pero solos no.

Tecna: no lo sé. Están así desde que volvieron de Solaria. Algo gordo ha tenido que pasar. Y tú que, ¿me vas a contar algo?

Musa: ¿de?

Tecna: que mañana te vas con Riven a su casa con su familia. ¿estás bien? ¿segura? ¿concienciada?

Musa: pues... estoy asustada. Como no soy su novia... No sé que puede pasar.

Tecna: Riven te aprecia mucho.

Musa: supongo. Si no... no creo que me hubiera invitado.

Tecna: Timmy piensa que tenéis algo.

Musa: venga ya. A ver si él que va a tener algo es él.

Tecna: ¿con quién? ¿conmigo no será, verdad?

Musa: no, no creo, ¿o es que tienes algo que contarme?

Tecna: no, que va. Si hubiera algo te lo diría.

Musa: pues lo que te decía. Voy como medio a trabajar, medio a disfrutar. Me gustan las audiciones de los niños, bueno en general, buenas actuaciones. Y si Riven considera que debo ir... pues... intentaré estar a la altura.

Tecna: lo estarás.

Timmy: ¿qué intenciones tienes? No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Brandon con Stella.

Riven: esa no es mi guerra. Musa y yo solo somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Le tengo cariño. Eso es todo. -o eso creo- Me da rabia que les haya pasado algo.

Timmy: llevamos una semana intentando saber que pasa. Pero si el uno ni la otra dicen nada... nosotros que vamos a saber.

Riven: ya, pero es que las chicas tampoco saben nada y Bloom y Sky, guardan el secreto de confesión.

Timmy: podrían hablar con Helia y Nabu. O con Flora. Están acostumbrados a escuchar los problemas de la gente.

Riven: ya eso dijo Sky pero Brandon quiere.

Musa: pues hasta allí llegamos nosotras.

Flora: es que no sé...

Helia: que hagan lo que quieran pero no podemos presionarles.

Flora: tienes razón.

Nabu: tendrían que sentarse a hablar ellos dos.

Layla: pero antes necesitan un consejo de alguien que sabe de eso.

Musa: y luego, cuando ya hayan escuchado a la persona que les quiere ayudar, que se sienten a hablar ellos dos.

Tecna: algo tuvo que pasar y grave para que no se hablen y me toca las narices.

Timmy: no dejes que la mala leche se te pegue.

Tecna: pues que dejen ellos de hacer el tonto. No será tan grave, ¿no?

Musa: ¿y si hay sentimientos de por medio? Es que cabrearse así como así, no lo entiendo.

Riven: ¿quieres decir que... a lo mejor... él o ella, o los dos, sienten algo por el otro?

Musa: si. Que se estén enamorando y que uno de ellos haya hecho algo que haya molestado a la otra persona. Porque Stella parece más cabreada con él, que Brandon con Stella.

Flora: intentaremos descubrir que pasa.

Timmy: pero no hagáis como Bloom y Sky. Después...

Tecna: déjalo Timmy. Si nos tenemos que enterar... ya lo sabremos.

Timmy: ya pero ahora... no nos pueden dejar así.

Riven: eso. Yo también quiero saberlo.

Musa: ¿tú también?

Riven: me produce expectación.

Musa: tú lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a casa mañana.

Riven: vale pero tú te vienes conmigo y ahora no te eches atrás.

Musa: yo no me he echado atrás. A ver quién te crees que soy.

Riven: ok, está bien. Si sólo lo hago porque me gusta pincharte, jajaja.

Musa: y te crees que no lo sé. -lo sabía muy bien y le había echado mucho de menos todos aquellos días. Trabajar juntos era una de las cosas más especiales que tenía Riven. Siempre dispuesto a protegerme aunque supiera cuidarme sola. Era como si su vida dependiese de ello. Lo que no tenía muy claro es como me seguía el ritmo. También se había interesado por la música y en especial por la guitarra y cuando teníamos un rato me pedía que le enseñara-

Riven: oye... ¿te molestó que el otro día entrara en la cabina y cogiera tu guitarra?

Musa: no, tranquilo. Lo que hay ahí dentro se puede tocar con cuidado. Si te gusta... por que no. El teclado y la mesa de mezclas la domina Tecna más que yo.

Riven: vale, es que como te quedaste un poco...

Musa: no. No me importa 😀😀. Cuando tú quieras ya sabes. Además tocas bien. Ya venías un poco enseñado.

Riven: pues hacía muchos años que no tocaba.

Musa: supongo que no se olvida.

Flora: ¿cómo lleváis el tema de las escuchas?

Timmy: pues mucho mejor.

Tecna: hemos avanzado mucho. No lo hemos conseguido pero estamos a punto.

Timmy: no pensaba que fuera tan complicado. La seguridad es muy fuerte.

Tecna: tienen que tener un informático estupendo para hacer eso.

Timmy: pues si. Esos pasillos de seguridad para dispositivos de procedencia dudosa no son nada fáciles de hacer. Aún me cuesta crear uno.

Helia: ¿sabes hacerlo?

Timmy: no completamente. Es difícil. Yo creo que nadie consigue al 100% hacer una cosa así. Por eso se puede hackear. Porque no es perfecto.

Tecna: es cierto. Timmy eres grande.

Timmy: que va. Tú haces cosas más importantes de las que puedo hacer yo.

Tecna: si, venga ya.

Flora: yo creo que los dos trabajais igual de bien y como lo hacéis juntos, sois complementarios. La compañera perfecta.

Timmy: desde luego. Por mucho que digas que no. Chica eres maravillosa.

Tecna: no seas tonto. -no me digas eso que me sonrojo😶😶-

Timmy: oye, tú eres mucho de decírselo a los demás pero tú...

Tecna: lo que hace realmente maravillosa a una persona... son los demás.

Bloom: vamos Stella. Esto no puede seguir así.

Stella: tengo que hablar con Flora. No quiero que los demás estén mal.

Bloom: se preocupan por ti, pero si no dices lo que ha pasado... no te podemos ayudar.

Sky: tienes que hablar con Helia y Nabu o con uno de los dos. Pero no puedes seguir así. Riven, Timmy y las chicas sospechan que algo está pasando.

Brandon: si. Lo sé. Pero ella es la que no me habla. Y encima parece que la culpa la tengo yo. Ella me dijo que estaba todo bien y empezó a evitarme al día siguiente. Cuando trabajamos, le dice a Bloom que sea su pareja.

Sky: bueno... normalmente nos movemos por parejas mixtas pero, aunque de vez en cuando trabajes conmigo... a ver que Stella es más guapa que yo, pero tío... que yo soy tu mejor amigo.

Brandon: si intento hablar con ella... y no me hace ni caso.

Sky: a lo mejor, ella piensa que te estás confundiendo con ella. Por lo que pasó en su casa. O que eres un aprovechado.

Brandon: yo no soy así. Nunca le haría daño.

Sky: pues eso mismo se lo dices a ella.

Brandon: está bien. -sabía que podía estar liandola. Ella no me veía a mi como yo a ella y encima, todo lo había complicado más el hecho de que estuve a punto de besarla-

Bloom: estará en el invernadero.

Stella: pues así aprovecho.

Helia: eres demasiado cuidadosa con las plantas y eso se transmite a la hora de trabajar.

Flora: vaya gracias.

Helia: a ti, mujer. Si ya ves que es un gustazo ver como mimas todo lo que está a tu alrededor.

Flora: tú que me ves con buenos ojos.

Helia: es verdad.

Flora: ¿con todas eres así de cariñoso? -era un chico realmente maravilloso-

Helia: sólo con aquella que, de verdad, se lo merece.

Stella: hola, chicos. ¿molesto?

Flora: no, que va. Dime.

Helia: yo me voy.

Stella: no te preocupes.

Helia: no, no, os dejo.

Flora: está bien. -esperamos a que Helia se fuera, porque esto pintaba que era una charla de chicas-

Stella: gracias. Pero, es que tenía que hablar contigo.

Flora: claro. Lo que tú quieras.

Stella: parecía que estabais muy bien.

Flora: bueno... si. Me estaba ayudando.

Stella: ya. Como os miráis, lo dice todo.

Flora: que va. Y vamos a hablar de ti.

Stella: si. Pero... luego me tienes que contar que tal es Helia.

Flora: Stella, por favor. Hablemos.

Stella: es sobre Brandon. No sé que le pasa. Yo lo le hecho nada y...

Flora: Stella, no llores. -la abracé- ya. Tranquila.

Stella: es que, si no hubiera ido a casa, nada de esto hubiera pasado y ahora le he perdido.

Flora: nada de lo que ha pasado, lo puedes cambiar pero lo que sí que puedes hacer, es hablar con él. Espera, ¿no te estarás ilusionando con él? Siempre os he visto juntos y me parecéis una buena pareja de trabajo y personal... también, las cosas como son.

Stella: no lo sé. ¿y él?

Flora: cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Quiero todos los detalles.

Stella: pues Brandon siempre estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo que estuve en Solaria y después... como estaba mi ex, me dijo que nos fuéramos a cenar y yo elegí el lugar, pero él me invitó.

Flora: suena bien.

Stella: ¿a qué si? Bueno, eso no es todo.

Flora: ¿es que hay algo más?

Stella: pues si. Hay algo más. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos cenando y hablando de nuestras cosas. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable conmigo. Y cuando llegamos a casa...

Flora: puedes contarmelo. Bueno, para eso estoy aquí.

Stella: si tienes razón... No sé si fue producto de toda la noche, pero casi hay un beso y yo creo que por eso estamos así.

Flora: ¿estuvisteis apunto de besaros?

Stella: no grites. Si. Y porque llegaron mis padres. Realmente no se que es lo que fue peor.

Flora: pero... tú... ¿sientes algo por él?

Stella: no sé qué decirte. Estoy muy confundida. Brandon me atrae mucho, es cierto. No lo sé.

Flora: ¿y él? ¿sabes si siente algo por ti?

Stella: no, que yo sepa. Pero cuando estuvo apunto de besarme, era él quién empezó todo aquello y el que se lanzó primero.

Flora: ¿bebisteis?

Stella: si, pero poco. Y cuando volvimos intentábamos hablar de eso, pero la situación era muy incómoda. Intenté que me dijera algo, pero... creo que los dos queríamos huir de allí cuanto antes y menos mal que llegasteis.

Flora: pues eso... es que puede haber sentimientos.

Stella: oh, no. Pobrecillo. No quiero que esté confundiendo la admiración y el respeto que tengo por él con algo más.

Flora: tranquila, ya verás como se soluciona.

Stella: ojalá. Yo no puedo estar con él así. Me da mucha pena que nuestra amistad se rompa por una tontería así. Desde que estuve con mi ex y toda la situación que había de por medio... me cuesta tener una relación con alguien. Más allá de una amistad, claro. Por lo demás, sigo siendo la misma de siempre. Y yo a Brandon, no quiero perderle.

Flora: lo sé. Tú no te preocupes. Habla con él. Tenéis que aclarar en qué punto estáis y como te ve él. Si tú sólo lo ves como tu mejor amigo...

Stella: me duele que me rechace.

Flora: pues entonces... tiene un gran problema. Si tu no le has hecho nada. No te va a rechazar.

Stella: pues ya lo hace.

Flora: yo creo que él está tan perdido como tú.

Stella: tengo que hablar con Brandon. Me tendré que arriesgar, ¿no?

Helia: ¿todo bien?

Brandon: ¿tanto se me nota que no?

Helia: si no me lo dices tú...

Brandon: últimamente no me encuentro bien.

Helia: ¿que pasa?

Brandon: es Stella.

Helia: ¿pero no os llevabais muy bien?

Brandon: eso creía yo.

Helia: ¿pero no será tan grave?

Brandon: según lo que ella piense. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada y menos, de algo que empecé yo. Intenté besarla. Joder, soy muy idiota.

Helia: vaya. Me dejas de piedra.

Brandon: por eso no quiero que se aleje de mi. Puede que no esté preparada para una relación. Y yo... voy y... de verdad... -hundí mi cabeza en mis manos-

Helia: dime algo... ¿que sientes cuando estás con ella?

Brandon: pues... no sé, desde que la conozco... todo se ha puesto al revés. Trabajar con ella es un reto. Es una chica muy activa y es que me río mucho con ella. Tiene cada salida... jajaja, es increíble. Pero... tiene una coraza muy grande.

Helia: todas tienen una especie de muro interior. Como Tecna por ejemplo. Pobre Timmy, jajaja. Y Musa también es así. Incluso podría decirse que Flora tiene algo que no saca fuera.

Brandon: todas. No entiendo como han podido estar con gente así.

Helia: son humanas. Todo el mundo se equivoca.

Brandon: ya lo sé, pero es que hay una autentica plaga de ex novios capullos entre las chicas.

Helia: dile lo que piensas de ella. Quizás entienda que tus sentimientos por ella salieron demasiado esa noche.

Brandon: ¿piensas que tengo sentimientos por ella?

Helia: lo descubrirás cuando hables con ella. O cuando la tengas delante y seguro que entiendes mejor la situación.

Timmy: llevan allí un rato.

Tecna: tenían que hablar de cosas importantes.

Timmy: y tan importantes.

Tecna: ah, te he traído café. No me digas nada.

Timmy: veo que me vas a compensar por lo que, según tú, hago por ti.

Tecna: pues claro. Yo lo siento, pero me gusta cumplir con mis deudas, que son muchas.

Timmy: eres muy dulce. Así da gusto.

Tecna: no, que va. Jajaja. Sólo soy así. ¿Como llevas lo de las escuchas?

Timmy: bien. Tengo un prototipo para hackear la red de seguridad.

Tecna: bien. Así me gusta. Eres un genio. Lo haces todo tan rápido y tan bien.

Timmy: que va. Si tú eres mejor que yo.

Tecna: no voy a discutir contigo que siempre siempre acabamos igual. Si tú eres mejor, no eres tú y así.

Timmy: él que no nos conozca... va a pensar que somos pareja.

Tecna: claro. Y que más. Jajaja. Es como lo de cuelga tú, no tú.

Timmy: estás muy mal jajaja.

Tecna: soy así.😏😏. Sigamos.

Musa: ¿aquellos han solucionado algo?

Riven: no sé nada. Llevaban mucho tiempo hablando. Sólo me ha dicho Helia que estaba con Flora y que ha llegado Stella y él se ha ido porque ella quería hablar con Flora.

Musa: yo creo que... es lo típico... se está enamorando y tiene miedo a que ella le rechace.

Riven: cierto. Es que esa tensión...

Musa: por eso. ¿A que hora quieres que salgamos mañana?

Riven: a primera si puede ser. Son unas cuantas horas de viaje.

Musa: si. Cuando tú me digas. Yo soy una mandada.

Riven: no te preocupes por lo que encuentres allí. Son buena gente. Saben que eres mi compañera pero sobre todo mi amiga, así que no pasa nada. Tu disfruta. Mi sobrina te reconocerá por el concurso y no te dejará en paz.

Musa: madre mía, jajaja. No sé si lo haré bien.

Riven: ya verás como si.

Musa: estoy muy nerviosa. Te lo digo en serio.😳😳 ¿de verdad quieres que vaya contigo?

Riven: claro. Eres mi mejor amiga. Nadie como tú me conoce y me comprende mejor. Y cuando...

Musa: ¿Qué? -No sabía que quería decir. Estaba nervioso, se reía y se rascaba la nuca-

Riven: bueno... siempre es un placer trabajar contigo.

Musa: vaya. Gracias. -me sonrojé y sonreí. 😶😶.Me perdía en sus ojos cada vez que le miraba y eso que no había nada que no fuera amistad. Aunque... Algo me decía que estaba pasando algo- siempre estaré cuando lo necesites. Sea aquí... o cuando volváis a la sede del FBI. Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras.

Riven: lo sé. Prefiero no volver.

Musa: ¿y eso?

Riven: bueno... me siento bien. Activo, en forma, contento, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien como ahora.

Musa: pues me alegro. Si estás a gusto... y si puedes trabajar desde donde quieras...

Riven: si. Y estando aquí... he descubierto más a mis amigos y a mi mismo y ahora os tenemos también a vosotras.

Musa: lo mismo digo.

Layla: ¿has hablado con Stella?

Flora: si. Pero lo que les pasa es que deben hablar de lo que les pasó.

Layla: mejor. Por que... me duele que estén así.

Flora: pues por eso.

Helia: ya te han contado... toda la película, ¿verdad?

Flora: si.

Nabu: es que tal y como lo cuentas... esto es una telenovela.

Layla: desde luego.

Flora: sé que puede ser duro... pero sólo podemos escucharles y pensar en lo que haríamos nosotros. Aunque... Seguro que si nosotros estuviéramos en su lugar sería difícil.

Helia: ahí está. Es que a veces... si nosotros mismos nos metemos en su piel pero como estamos fuera...

Nabu: es más fácil. Pero si te pasa a ti con la chica que te gusta... Seguro que tienes miedo.

Helia: eso es lo que le pasa a Brandon.

Layla: es que Stella a veces... puede ser mucha mujer. Y es muy nerviosa.

Nabu: doy fe.

Layla: nosotras llevamos 8 años juntas y la verdad es que esa locura es parte de ella desde que la conozco.

Flora: si no... no sería ella.

Layla: exacto.

Blanca: ey, ¿crees que le gustará?

Maison: claro, a Tecna le gusta todo lo que está relacionado con el manga, el comic, los videojuegos y todo eso. La comicon es la oportunidad perfecta para talentos de cosplay... y es un misión perfecta para ella.

Blanca: a... ¿es Timmy? El chico que trabaja con ella, tiene pinta de que también le guste.

Maison: si, pero lo que más le gusta a Timmy es ella.

Blanca: ella siempre ha sido muy mona. Pero ha tenido mala suerte.

Maison: pues ojalá que él... la pueda hacer feliz.

Blanca: eso sí Tecna siente lo mismo.

Maison: él si que siente algo, porque cuando no sabía quién era yo realmente, tenías que verle. Me daba mucha lástima.

Blanca: el otro día hablé con Tecna y me dijo que no sabía que Timmy estaba molesto. Porque como no tiene motivos. Y que sólo hay entre ellos una amistad muy fuerte y que son compañeros de trabajo, que saben que se tienen para lo que quieran y nada más.

Maison: eso es lo típico. Él se está enamorando de ella y Tecna sólo le ve como un amigo. Aunque ella... yo creo que también siente algo.

Blanca: por dentro. Ella es así. Ella quiere que le demuestren.

Maison: me lo imagino. Hablaré con él.

Blanca: ¿y nosotros vamos a ir?

Maison: claro. Podemos ir con ellos, ellos que se diviertan y trabajen. O lo que surja. Así es menos agresivo.

Blanca: claro.

Maison: cuando Tecna se siente amenazada, no es ella misma. Timmy es un buen chico pero a ella... es especial. Y más en este tipo de situaciones.

Blanca: una cosa es trabajar con él con un ordenador y otra, es estar cara a cara con él.

Maison: ella es muy vergonzosa y él también. Y a lo mejor solos así de primeras...

Blanca: aunque... los he visto juntos y solos y no parece que haya una barrera entre ellos.

Maison: porque están trabajando o depende de la situación. O a lo mejor Tecna ha cambiado mucho.

Blanca: está cambiada. El pelo. Aunque como es alta y delgada el pelo corto le quedaba muy bien. Ahora está más guapa.

Maison: si.

Blanca: ¿que planeas?

Maison: cariño... Tú déjame a mi. Al fin y al cabo Tecna es mi hermana postiza y teniendo a un chico así... en el horizonte...

Blanca: no te reconozco.

Maison: tu déjame a mí.

Timmy: mira, ya tengo la demo para intentar hackear el sistema de las cámaras. -en ese momento sonó mi móvil- ahora lo vemos.

Tecna: si, contesta. Te espero.

Timmy: ¿si?

Maison: ey, seguro que no esperabas que te fuera a llamar.

Timmy: hombre, antes pensaba que ibas a llamar a Tecna.

Maison: no te preocupes. Ahora estoy liado, pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

Timmy: -¿que?- me estás asustando.

Maison: tranquilo. No es nada malo. ¿podríamos quedar mañana en la tienda?

Timmy: si. Porque no...

Maison: de nuestra conversación a Tecna no le digas nada.

Timmy: ¿y qué le digo si ella me pregunta?

Maison: lo que te salga del alma. Que te han llamado para venderte algo... o que era tu madre. Lo que quieras.

Timmy: ¿no pasa nada malo?

Maison: tío, sólo es una chorrada.

Timmy: bueno entonces te veo mañana, ¿a qué hora te viene bien?

Maison: 6.30. ¿bien?

Timmy: perfecto. Hay menos gente en casa y por la mañana seguiremos buscando al secuestrador. Que contamos con dos personas y no descartamos que haya más personas, a parte de las que hay en riesgo.

Maison: oye, y si no puedes venir a esa hora, ven más tarde.

Timmy: de acuerdo. No, pero, a esa hora estoy allí.

Maison: está bien. Y no pienses mal. Que te conozco.

Timmy: te dejo que Tecna está mirándome demasiado con cara de circunstancia.

Maison: ya sabes. Soy tu madre.

Timmy: está bien. Adiós. Nos vemos. -colgué. Respiré, porque me estaba asustando. Empecé a pensar que él quería que me alejara de ella, porque realmente lo de su novia es una tapadera. Y mucho "es mi hermana"... ya. Volví al salón-

Tecna: ¿puedo preguntar quién era?

Timmy: mi madre. Que a ver si voy a casa.

Tecna: las madres son así.

Timmy: y que lo digas.

Tecna: ¿y porque te asustabas?

Timmy: porque uno de mis tíos, me trata como si fuera un niño todavía.

Tecna: vaya. Bueno no pasa nada. Siempre es una alegría ir a casa.

Timmy: si. -ya-

Tecna: enseñame la demo.

Timmy: si. Así si te parece bien, es convertirla en un archivo listo para meterlo en el ordenador.

Tecna: genial. -después de aquella llamada, le notaba raro- ¿estas bien?

Timmy: si, si.

Tecna: es que en vez de probar el archivo, casi lo borras y parece que no tengas muchas ganas de hablar. ¿ha pasado algo?

Timmy: no. Estoy bien.

Tecna: déjame anda. Dime como lo hago. Si te encuentras bien, claro.

Timmy: estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Tecna: está bien. No te lo digo más.

Musa: ¿todo bien?

Tecna: si.

Timmy: ahora vengo.

Musa: ¿quién le ha llamado?

Tecna: él dice que su madre. Pero si fuera su madre... supongo que se alegraría.

Musa: quién sabe.

Tecna: y luego no se centra.

Musa: dale tiempo. Se le pasará.

Tecna: que raros son estos chicos.

Musa: pues ya ves. A veces no los entiendo. Al principio no estaban tan raros pero ahora...

Brandon: hola chicas, ¿habéis visto a Stella?

Musa: en el estudio.

Tecna: por allí.

Brandon: vale chicas, muchas gracias. -me fui hacia el estudio donde estaba Stella y toqué a la puerta-

Stella: pasa.

Brandon: hola, ¿te molesto?

Stella: no, por dios. Entra. ¿nunca habías estado aquí verdad?

Brandon: que va. ¿todo esto lo haces tú?

Stella: sólo son bocetos. Hasta ahora lo que he hecho yo son pendientes y bolsos. Soy poli.

Brandon: pues son increíbles.

Stella: espero hacerlos algún día.

Brandon: ya verás como si. Pero no estoy aquí por eso.

Stella: me imagino. Siéntate. Dime.

Brandon: supongo que somos adultos como para aclarar las cosas.

Stella: de acuerdo. Esto no puede seguir así. Creo que nos hemos alejado por qué pensamos que el otro está confundiendo lo que no es. Pero no es mi intención. Yo no quiero alejarme de ti, porque hayas querido besarme.

Brandon: no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y estabas molesta. Que te lo he visto en la cara y no lo niegues.

Stella: puede ser. Pero porque no sabía tampoco que pensar. Fue todo demasiado rápido y bebimos.

Brandon: Stella, por dos cervezas y un cubata no se hace lo que intenté hacer yo.

Stella: o que a ti eso no te sube, pero a mi si. O no viste a todos los que estaban en el pub la otra noche. Con lo mismo o con menos ya iban...

Brandon: si eso no tiene excusa. No iba borracho. Había bebido pero no estaba mal.

Stella: no pasa nada. Oye, que no pasó nada y ya está. O ¿te arrepientes de algo de lo que pasó?

Brandon: no. ¿y tú?

Stella: no. A pesar de que como fue todo... estoy preocupada también. No hay rastro del secuestrador y está mi amiga allí... a saber dónde y que le están haciendo y yo... sin poder hacer nada porque no hay rastro de la persona a la que buscamos.

Brandon: tú precisamente tienes que saber que esto lleva su tiempo. Un asesinato... tienes la víctima y unas pruebas pero... esto está siendo muy complicado. A penas tenemos un tipo, el cuál, no sabemos si es él, una matrícula cambiante, una calle donde suele aparecer en contadas ocasiones y dos víctimas.

Stella: yo no descarto que pudieran ser más.

Brandon: yo tampoco.

Stella: oye, sé que te remueve lo que pasó, ¿hay algo más que quieras contarme? Sea lo que sea... puedes decirlo.

Brandon: no es nada. Sólo quería aclarar contigo esto. Teníamos que hablar.

Stella: pero si no me has dicho nada. Sólo que no te arrepientes.

Brandon: por que ya no se puede cambiar.

Stella: pero tienes que desahogarte. Yo estoy aquí. Confía en mí. -tenia la mirada en un punto fijo. Sabía que evitaba mirarme. Le cogí la mano- soy yo, verdad. A veces soy difícil de tratar. Lo siento. Yo... -de repente me miró-

Brandon: no, que vas a ser tú. Faltaría más. El problema lo tengo yo. Y no digas que eres difícil de tratar porque es muy fácil estar contigo.

Stella: si no quieres hablar ahora. Puede ser otro rato, ¿eh? Tú cuando quieras, hablamos.

Brandon: me siento como un miserable.

Stella: vamos. No digas eso.

Brandon: es verdad.

Stella: no. Escucha, vamos a salir fuera. Te vendrá bien. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Brandon: está bien.

Bloom: ¿dónde vas?

Stella: a ayudar a un amigo a desahogarse.

Musa: vaya. Quién la ha visto y quién la ve.

Riven: ¿y Brandon?

Tecna: habrá salido por detrás. Supongo que Brandon necesita un empujón y que mejor que la chica que le gusta, le lleve fuera.

Timmy: entonces... es verdad. No sé hablaban porque Brandon se ha dado cuenta que tiene sentimientos por ella.

Tecna: exacto.

Helia: pero vamos a ver. Esto se veía venir.

Flora: suponiendo que sea eso.

Layla: eso parece. Cuando quieres ser algo más... y más si es una de las personas en las que más confías, es difícil decir que quieres algo más. Que sólo su amistad ya no te vale. No sabes nunca como va a reaccionar la otra persona.

Nabu: exacto.

Bloom: yo mientras no afecte al trabajo...

Sky: no pienses tanto en eso.

Bloom: me refiero a que, aunque trabajes con tu pareja, suponiendo que sea lo que pensamos, tengas cuidado. Yo entiendo que a veces... el roce hace el cariño.

Sky: pues esperemos que sea eso.

Bloom: ¿qué va a ser si no?

Nabu: sea lo que sea... a mi me parece bien. Pero que se comporten.

Tecna: ¿y entonces... las habitaciones? Digo yo que...

Bloom: esa es otra.

Sky: yo no molesto. Y tampoco me molesta tener de compañera de habitación a una chica.

Bloom: bueno... que vayan despacio.

Riven: mejor. Quizás se está echando atrás. Pero no puede escapar.

Timmy: tendrá miedo. Supongo que yo también lo tendría.

Tecna: pero si te gusta de una manera que se lo tienes que soltar si o si. Sé valiente. Piensa que te gusta mucho y que no aguantas más.

Musa: yo preferiría que me rechazara a angustiarme.

Tecna: si llegas a un extremo que dices... hasta aquí...

Nabu: por eso. Te aseguro que si la cosa va por allí... es porque Brandon no aguanta más.

Sky: dímelo a mi. Es como mi hermano.

Bloom: sois amigos de toda la vida, ¿no?

Sky: desde luego. Y le conozco. Él... que me alegro mucho por él.

Helia: que siente la cabeza ya.

Flora: ¿que pasa?

Timmy: Brandon podría tener a todas las que quisiera. Pero cuando no lo ves con ninguna... es porque algo pasa.

Riven: cuando estuvimos en el bar de la playa. Cuando él salió fuera porque le habían llamado, las chicas se acercaban a Brandon y él estaba incómodo.

Musa: si.

Sky: pues ahí lo tienes.

Bloom: Stella... ya veremos.

Sky: ¿por qué?

Bloom: por que... bueno ha habido una relación...

Sky: si pero... No puede renunciar a algo que lo tiene ahí.

Bloom: mira, yo no estoy en la mente de Stella.

Musa: es muy impredecible.

Tecna: a lo mejor acepta o no. Quién sabe.

Layla: dale tiempo.

Flora: pero, yo creo que ella siente también algo... que no se atreva a la primera...

Riven: quizás es demasiado pronto.

Musa: ha pasado un mes... así que...

Tecna: son demasiadas cosas al día, como para no gustarte esa persona.

Layla: claro. Entre que trabajan juntos y viven juntos...

Helia: ya. Pero entonces nosotros...

Flora: una cosa son ellos y otra somos nosotros. Ellos se atraen y si... quieren dar un paso más...

Musa: ¿porque no? Yo lo veo bien. A ver si es que todos nos vamos a tener que enrollar entre nosotros.

Riven: que va, faltaría más. Pero no descartes que haya alguien más en esta casa.

Musa: ¿si? ¿Quién?

Tecna: eso. A ver.

Riven: calma chicas. Es una broma.

Musa: ya. Bueno si no quieres hablar, no pasa nada.

Riven: es que lo he dicho por decir. -Timmy me metió un codazo-

Timmy: ¿no estás muy tenso Riven? Venga, vamos fuera un momento-nos fuimos fuera, porque aquella situación debía ser abortada- deja de hacer el gilipollas. A ver si la vas a liar más.

Riven: está bien.

Timmy: mañana cuando estés con ella... ya sabes. Como tú bien dices, no eres el único.

Riven: pues anda, que quién fue a hablar. El que después de la llamada, que obviamente no es tu madre, no estaba a lo que estaba y el trabajo es lo primero.

Timmy: si ya lo sé. Pero me llamó su "hermano" y me dijo que ella no se enterase de nada.

Riven: pero si tiene novia, ¿que me estás contando?

Timmy: que todo esto es una mentira. Su hermana real es la otra chica. Él la quiere a ella.

Riven: estás paranoico. ¿como va a ser Blanca, su hermana? La besó. Que eso sería un incesto. Para unas cosas tan listo y para otras...

Timmy: ¿y entonces para que me llama?

Riven: yo que sé. Tú sabrás. Mañana lo aclarais. Él no es tu rival. Tu rival estás siendo tu mismo. Tranquilizate. Si quieres que ella se fije en ti... confía en tí.

Timmy: está bien. -Hasta que no sepa qué pasa realmente, no me lo creo-

Musa: ¿que le pasa?

Tecna: la llamada... me mosquea.

Sky: no creo que esté metido en un follón.

Helia: estaría más nervioso. No le pasa nada, créeme. Alguna mala noticia o algo que le hayan dicho por lo que esté preocupado pero ya está. No hay nada más.

Tecna: si, pero para que no trabaje... lo de las escuchas telefónicas corre mucha prisa y sola sin él, no puedo hacerlo.

Nabu: se le pasará. Mañana ha quedado es lo único que sé de la conversación.

Tecna: y no estás tú para...

Musa: eres fuerte. No pasa nada. Pero que cualquier cosa me llamas. Así por si acaso también me entretengo yo.

Flora: pero si vas a con Riven.

Musa: eso es lo de menos.

Layla: pero, es una ciudad nueva. Nueva gente, nuevos retos.

Musa: tengo miedo de su familia.

Tecna: ya verás como no es para tanto.

Helia: Markus y Riven están muy unidos. Markus es casi como un padre para Riven, son unos 5-6 años de diferencia y debido, a la ausencia de sus padres, él le ha cuidado.

Musa: algo de eso sé.

Helia: te encantará. Ya lo verás. Riven que va a decir. Es su familia. Pero yo les conozco. Te tratarán bien.

Musa: gracias. Eso me consuela un poco.

Stella: bueno... ¿que te parece?

Brandon: es impresonante.

Stella: a que si. Es el mirador de la Reina. Es el que mejor vistas tiene de la ciudad.

Brandon: se ve todo. Madre mía que ganas de mar. Y desde que fuimos al bar de la playa...

Stella: se nota que venis de un sitio sin playa.

Brandon: pues si. Y como no tengo casa en la playa... Sky y yo pasábamos los veranos en Miami.

Stella: y te quejaras. Eso no es cualquier cosa. ¿y con el resto?

Brandon: cuando nos conocimos los 6, nos hemos ido al Pacífico por ejemplo.

Stella: madre mía. No si... no me digas más porque que tela. Ya quisiera yo...

Brandon: podemos hacerlo.

Stella: pues estaría muy bien. Seguro que las chicas estarían encantadas.

Brandon: pues si.

Stella: y... bueno... creo que no estamos aquí para hablar de otra cosa que no sea el motivo principal por el cuál, empezó nuestra conversación en el estudio.

Brandon: si, si es verdad. Lo que me gusta de ti es que podemos hablar de lo que queramos.

Stella: si ves que alguna vez no me callo... cortame.

Brandon: que va. Así eres más divertida.

Stella: no sabes lo que dices.

Brandon: bueno, a ver como te digo yo esto. Siento mucho si lo que pasó te molestó y quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún interés más allá de una amistad contigo.

Stella: no pasa nada. Yo también, somos amigos, pero no sé, jeje, si los amigos... bueno... intentan darle un beso al otro. Y precisamente, sabes que no iba a la mejilla ese beso. Es lo que pienso yo.

Brandon: ya, si tienes razón.

Stella: si no quieres hablar, no pasa nada.

Brandon: no si, es necesario. Hace un mes, cuando llegamos aquí... veníamos quemados del FBI. Era tan grande, que la humanidad se había perdido. Y ahora creo que hemos recuperado la ilusión, por todo. Hacemos lo que nos gusta, estamos en una ciudad viva de noche y de día y hemos conocido a 6 mujeres maravillosas, que lo hacen todo más fácil y con las que nos gusta trabajar y ahora es cuando realmente somos felices en lo que hacemos.

Stella: no pensaba que no os gustaba el FBI.

Brandon: si y no. Esto es más divertido.

Stella: ¿y entonces... habrá un momento en que tendréis que volver, no?

Brandon: no sabemos cuando pero si por nosotros fuera... nos quedaríamos.

Stella: por mi genial. Jajaja, que bien. ¿os atrapa algo aquí, verdad? Ese brillo en los ojos me dice que si.

Brandon: a los demás no lo sé, a algunos si, y a mi creo que también. Tú sabes lo que es cuando tienes a alguien increíble a tu lado y llega un punto que necesitas algo más que su amistad, porque cuando estás en el trabajo es tu amiga, tu compañera, pero llegas a casa y ella es simplemente, ella.

Stella: -ay madre... si intentó besarme... es porque yo... No entendía nada y me hice un poco la loca, para que, de verdad, me lo dijese- que fuerte, ¿te gusta una chica?

Brandon: pues... si. ¿tan malo es?

Stella: no claro. Es genial, seguro que ella está encantada. Eres un buen chico.

Brandon: Stella, yo... sé que te estás haciendo un poco la loca pero sabes, precisamente, de quién estoy hablando.

Stella: no me digas eso. -me di la vuelta. No puede ser- te estás equivocando, pero si yo... -Estaba confundida, lloraba a mares, porque no sabía que hacer-

Brandon: ey... no. -la abracé y ella se hundió en mí. Le acaricie el pelo- lo siento.

Stella: no, que va, no te preocupes. Pero no cometas un error.

Brandon: ¿que error?

Stella: no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir.

Brandon: es que no me arrepiento. Tú no puedes pretender que nadie se enamore de ti. Yo sólo te he dicho como me siento.

Stella: si, y es muy valiente de tu parte. Pero...

Brandon: ¿pero qué?

Stella: todo lo de los malos tratos, me ha marcado mucho y... aunque ha pasado un tiempo... yo todavía no sé si quiero una relación.

Brandon: y yo te entiendo, pero no te apartes de mí. Seamos amigos, aunque sea.

Stella: oye, que yo voy a estar ahí siempre. Eres muy especial para mí también. En serio.

Brandon: una cosa... ¿puedo esperarte?

Stella: ¿a qué?

Brandon: una parte de mi, me dice que tú... yo creo que también quieres algo, no parece que te opusieras a ese beso y de no ser por tus padres... hubiera pasado.

Stella: bueno... sólo te estaba mirando, no puedo decirte si realmente te hubiera dejado o no. Es cierto que, tú me haces todo más fácil y trabajar contigo es un placer para mí. Eres muy especial. Me atraes, me gustas, pero a lo mejor me falta un empujón. Te propongo algo. Podemos salir... en plan cita cuando tú quieras y... vamos viendo que pasa. Así tu me demuestras que tú... quieres estar conmigo y yo aclaro mis ideas. ¿bien?

Brandon: bien, genial. Perfecto. Eres increíble. -su sonrisa volvió y yo no podía estar sin besarla pero dudé si hacerlo-

Stella: ¿qué piensas?

Brandon: estaba pensando en cómo sería si lo que no acabamos, hubiese acabado.

Stella: no lo sé, jajaja. Pues seguro que bonito, especial, mágico, como aquella noche.

Brandon: no te muerdas el labio, porque si no... no voy a respetarte. Quieres ir despacio pero luego, la que me provoca eres tú.

Stella: ¿ah sí? Venga ya. Y no pongas esa cara. -le había pedido un poco de tiempo pero sabía que iba a tardar en besarme muy poco. Fue hacer el amago de irme y cogerme del brazo. Mirarme y acercarse lentamente a mí. Besaba suave. Como pidiendome algún tipo de permiso. Su lengua me pedía permiso, pero yo me resistía. Ya le estaba dejando ir demasiado rápido y él pareció entenderlo. Era lo máximo que le iba a dejar por el momento. Él quería terminar lo que no se pudo en Solaria. Y lo consiguió-

Continuará...


	11. 11- la audicion

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos- capítulo 11.

Capítulo 11: la audición.

Musa: -por fin ha llegado el día. Al principio de acostarme no podía dormir. Estaba nerviosa. Tenía miedo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la familia de Riven al verme. Revisé la maleta otra vez-

Tecna: relájate. Sólo te vas a casa con un amigo.

Musa: ya lo sé, aunque no sé si me asusta que Riven me invite o su familia.

Tecna: no te preocupes.

Musa: ya... bueno... está bien.

Riven: ¿crees que la aceptarán?

Timmy: claro. Musa es una chica que no te va a causar muchos problemas. Tú eres el primero que la considera importante y eso se demuestra en que la has invitado a ir a tu casa para ver algo que le puede gustar y para avanzar en la investigación, y si para ti es importante, tu familia la aceptará.

Riven: supongo. Es que no se que va a pensar ella...

Timmy: ella está encantada. Está un poco nerviosa, sois amigos...

Riven: yo sólo espero que salga bien. Que se haga la impresión correcta.

Timmy: que si... ya verás. -Como si no hubiera notado que te gusta- oye, que yo también tengo miedo.

Riven: por lo de su "amigo", "hermano" o lo que sea, ¿eh?

Timmy: tengo que ir a hablar con él está tarde.

Riven: eh, que tú no tienes nada que temer.

Flora: que, ¿preparada?

Musa: bueno... si.

Stella: si te lo vas a pasar genial, ya lo verás.

Bloom: ¿hicisteis ya las paces?

Stella: claro. Ya somos amigos, otra vez.

Layla: ¿que le pasaba?

Stella: que necesitaba hablar sobre ciertas cosas que pasaron en Solaria.

Layla: bueno ya, pero... dime algo más.

Stella: me dijo que yo... era muy importante para él. Y que bueno...

Musa: a que lo adivino, le gustas.

Stella: si, más o menos, jeje.

Bloom: es genial. Pero, entonces... ¿estáis juntos?

Stella: no exactamente. Diría que nos estamos conociendo. Le dije que yo... no me sentía preparada para tener una relación, pero que podríamos salir para ver que pasa. Me atrae y me gusta pero no estoy enamorada de él o creo que todavía no. Supongo que me falta conocerle más.

Musa: pues muy bien.

Tecna: me parece estupendo.

Layla: pues si.

Bloom: entonces... empezarás a salir con él.

Stella: si. Ahora si que estoy ilusionada. Tengo algo que puede ser verdad. Y no veas que diferencia jajaja.

Tecna: como para no haberla, jajaja. Yo... a ver si Timmy, hoy está centrado y miraron el hackeo de las escuchas.

Layla: algunos de los chicos, me ha dicho Nabu que... bueno... están ilusionandose con una chica. Ya no sé, si de nosotras o de fuera. Está claro que Brandon si. Contigo Stella.

Flora: y a Riven y a Timmy también se les nota mucho.

Tecna: claro. Entonces ayer... por eso se puso nervioso ayer cuando lo llamaron. Sería ella. Tiene más sentido que si hubiera llamado su madre. Aunque... no parecía muy contento.

Musa: a lo mejor, ha tenido algún problema.

Tecna: pues, a lo mejor.

Sky: qué, ¿todo bien ayer con la rubia?

Brandon: quizás, no salió la cosa como yo hubiera querido, pero ella está dispuesta a salir conmigo.

Helia: eso es genial. Eso es porque, al menos algo le gustas.

Riven: estupendo, supongo que su anterior relación la ha dejado un poco... tocada y por eso...

Brandon: eso es lo que me dijo ella.

Timmy: tranquilo tío. Invitala a cenar esta noche.

Brandon: eh, Timmy, eres un genio. Si. Luego hablaré con ella.

Riven: espero que lo paséis muy bien.

Sky: y tú, también. Que tu tienes una misión con una chica que es muy especial como es Musa. Y tú también Timmy, que Maison seguro que te quiere decir algo bueno de Tecna.

Riven: bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos. Si descubris algo del caso, decidme algo.

Timmy: si.

Sky: claro.

Nabu: vete ya y disfruta.

Musa: chicas, ya es la hora. Nos vemos. Nos hablamos.

Stella: cuéntanos cositas.

Musa: jajaja, bueno si tengo tiempo.

Tecna: tú no le hagas caso.

Musa: adiós, chicas.-salimos Riven y yo de la casa a por el coche. Cuando cogimos la autovía, fue él quién me habló-

Riven: vámonos. ¿tienes todo?

Musa: si.😄😄. Ya es un poco tarde como para que se me haya olvidado algo.

Riven: si no mi cuñada, te deja lo que sea.

Musa: estupendo. Gracias. Estás ilusionado por ver a tu familia, ¿verdad?

Riven: mucho. Y que tú vengas conmigo también me hace ilusión.

Musa: gracias. Para eso estoy y me halaga que alguien confíe en mi de esta manera.

Riven: cualquiera confiaria en ti.

Musa: cualquiera, no.

Riven: bueno, pues yo si. Me aportas más tranquilidad que mis amigos en este tipo de casos.

Musa: venga ya, en serio.

Riven: es verdad.

Musa: ¿te gusta conducir con música?

Riven: si. Es parte de mi.

Musa: ¿si? Para mi es especial.

Riven: ¿sueles cantar en el coche?

Musa: como en la ducha, jajaja. Pero es divertido.

Riven: cierto.

Musa: aunque cante mal... jajaja. La pongo sobre todo en los viajes largos.

Riven: pues como yo. Si voy por la calle no llego.

Musa: pues yo si. Es inevitable.

Riven: pues no cantas mal. Te he oído en la cabina.

Musa: bueno... no es para tanto.

Riven: ¿eres así de modesta?

Musa: prefiero pensar que soy mala o normalita y sorprenderme si lo hago bien.

Riven: pues no eres mala. Eres la mejor.

Musa: como se nota que trabajas demasiado tiempo conmigo. Si no trabajasemos juntos... no dirías eso.

Riven: pero, así puedo opinar.

Musa: es para matarte, jajaja.

Timmy: hoy te prometo que ya estoy bien.

Tecna: no me prometas nada, ya lo sé. O más te vale. Que esto es serio. No me quiero alargar mucho. Y me molesta que la gente no haga su trabajo.

Timmy: lo siento.

Tecna: mira Timmy, todos tenemos problemas. Yo también corazón, de verdad y me como mis problemas hasta después de terminar mi trabajo y luego cojo a mi mejor amiga y se lo cuento.

Timmy: no volverá a ocurrir.

Tecna: oye, pero no te pongas así. No quiero verte mal. Pero tengo un trabajo que me han asignado personalmente y me gustaría hacerlo y si tu quieres ayudarme... estupendo. Además, si tienes algún problema... dímelo. Fuera quién fuera quién te llamó... si necesitas hablar... ya sabes. Y ahora... vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

Timmy: está bien. No quiero que pienses que no trabajo.

Tecna: no. Si lo haces genial. Sólo me preocupo por ti.

Flora: nosotros vamos a comisaría.

Tecna nosotros también.

Bloom: nosotros vamos a ir fuera. A donde Timmy y Riven vieron al secuestrador, la última vez.

Stella: ¿a la tienda de tu madre?

Bloom: eso es.

Sky: genial.

Brandon: a lo mejor tiene alguna otra pista.

Stella: puede ser.

Brandon: o a lo mejor, va por allí.

Sky: pero, piensa que sabe que la policía frecuenta también la zona.

Stella: pero no nos conoce. Llevamos tiempo también observando a distancia y no hemos visto a nadie.

Tecna: no os preocupéis. Todo va a ser más fácil cuando abramos el pasillo digital.

Timmy: vámonos ya. Que luego cuando tienes el programa aún tarda un rato.

Tecna: vale.

Layla: me apunto a la calle.

Nabu: voy contigo.

Bloom: genial. Nos vamos a situar en las azoteas de los edificios más altos de la avenida principal. Cada uno da a un determinado lugar de la calle. Así... si vemos al sospechoso, podremos ver hacia dónde puede ir. O hacia dónde normalmente se dirige cuando acaba aquello que esté haciendo allí.

Layla: hay que observar que compra si compra algo.

Stella: pero es muy difícil.

Tecna: os voy a dar una cosita.

Layla: ¿un espejo?

Tecna: no es un espejo cualquiera. ¿has visto que se puede ver como si fuera la pantalla del móvil cuando haces una foto?

Brandon: es verdad.

Tecna: es un espejo que es una cámara infrarroja. Sólo tenéis que ver el objetivo y seleccionarlo. Tiene más funciones, pero ya las ireis descubriendo.

Timmy: buah, eres genial.

Tecna: sólo hago mi trabajo.

Timmy: ¿pero cuando haces estas cosas?

Tecna: cuando estoy sola. Aunque... muy sola últimamente no estoy. Esto lo hice hace un mes. Pero todavía lo estaba probando.

Sky: pero todo para tus amigas.

Tecna: piensa que entonces... yo no sabía que ibais a venir. Pero si queréis algo... pedirlo. Yo lo hago.

Sky: buah, tía me sabe mal.

Tecna: luego lo pensé. De todas formas estaba haciendo alguno de más.

Sky: no te preocupes.

Tecna: bueno... está bien.

Helia: vamos.

Timmy: ey, no te preocupes.

Tecna: si estoy bien.

Timmy: ¿seguro?

Tecna: si. ¿y tú?

Timmy: sabes que bien. -era tan achuchable... una auténtica monada de chica. Yo creo que había empezado a reaccionar a todos los estímulos que tuvieran que ver con chicos que querían tener algo con ella. Supongo que empezaba a sentir más por ella y eso me daba miedo- sabes, va a funcionar.

Tecna: supongo. Pero a las 18.30 tiene que estar, has quedado, ¿no?

Timmy: si, pero, ¿como sabes tú eso?

Tecna: porque no sabes disimular, Timmy. Además, te oí.

Timmy: bueno... si. Mi madre, ya sabes.

Tecna: vamos a trabajar. Por favor. Y luego me cuentas cosas de tu cita, ¿vale? Y no te hagas el remolón, que nos conocemos.

Timmy: eh, pero...

Tecna: tranquilo, y hagamos eso por favor. Que la jefa me lleva muy a raya, últimamente.

Helia: ¿como se nota, no?

Flora: ¿el que?

Helia: que hay alguien que debe sentirse super afortunada.

Flora: ¿lo dices por algunas de las chicas?

Helia: pues si. Y son un chicos geniales.

Flora: como geniales son ellas.

Helia: pues si.

Flora: ¿antes de llegar... pensabas que esto podría pasar?

Helia: a ver... no sabes lo que puedes encontrar cuando cambias de ciudad. Pero... ¿nunca digas nunca, no?

Flora: si. -era tan guapo...- nunca sabes si lo que está por conocer puede ser algo único, ¿no?

Helia: supongo.-Flora era capaz de perforarte con sólo mirarte. Esos ojos verde hierba cautivarian a cualquiera, a mí, el primero y ese rubor en las mejillas, cada vez que le hacían un cumplido, la hacían todavía más especial. Era dulce y tímida, pero podías hablar con ella de todo lo que querías y era una gran cocinera y sobre todo una chica preciosa y encantadora-

Nabu: ¿ves algo?

Layla: vamos a probar el espejo.

Nabu: Tecna es un genio.

Layla: tu déjala, que te inventa cualquier cosa. Eso sí, cualquier cosa que quieras arreglar... ya sabes. Ella te lo arregla.

Nabu: bueno, como Timmy más o menos.

Layla: si, algo así.

Nabu: yo creo que Timmy lo está pasando mal por lo del ex de ella.

Layla: eso es porque tiene la capacidad de ponerse en su lugar. Y que hay un cariño muy especial entre ellos.

Nabu: ¿tu crees que...?

Layla: a ver... yo lo veo... pero eso no depende de nosotros.

Nabu: lo sé. Bueno... ¿ves algo?

Layla: si. Voy a capturar la imagen. De esta manera sabremos que lleva en la bolsa.

Bloom: ¿entonces no lo has visto?

Vanessa: me temo que no.

Sky: es que es difícil.

Brandon: ya, pero, mira creo que Layla y Nabu tienen algo.

Stella: una foto con el espejo que nos dió Tecna. Falta pasarle el filtro ultravioleta para ver que es lo que lleva.

Bloom: podríamos ir a comisaría y analizarlo todos a la vez.

Stella: bien. Además estamos demasiado expuestas y más con este traje y como nos descubra alguien...

Bloom: pues, vamos.

Sky: el coche lo he dejado cerca.

Brandon: si. Está en la calle de atrás.

Mientras tanto...

Riven: bueno... queda una hora. - Musa llevaba durmiendo una hora y no quería despertarla, pero entonces se despertó- buenos días.

Musa: vaya... ni me he enterado.

Riven: ¿pero has dormido bien?

Musa: si. Es que anoche... me costó mucho. Siempre me pasa cuando tengo que hacer un viaje importante.

Riven: yo también estuve un poco revuelto ayer, pero enseguida caí.

Musa: pues yo le di vueltas y vueltas a la cama, Tecna se mosqueó porque no sabía que estaba haciendo y era que estaba nerviosa. Pensé hasta en salir fuera. Pero preferí no hacerlo.

Riven: pues sólo queda una hora para llegar.

Musa: madre mía.

Riven: pero no te pongas nerviosa, que mi familia no te va a comer.

Musa: pero si es que no he estado nunca en la casa de un chico y más con su familia.

Riven: alguna vez tiene que ser la primera.

Musa: si, pero...

Riven: somos amigos. No me he olvidado de eso. Si es lo que te preocupa.

Musa: ay madre mía, maldita de mí.

Riven: no digas eso. Ya verás como se te pasa todo cuando lleguemos.

Musa: se me está haciendo todo muy cuesta arriba.

Riven: ¿puedo hacer algo para calmarte? - Musa estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía la respiración muy entrecortada. En la siguiente área de descanso, paramos- vamos a parar un poco. ¿te parece bien?

Musa: si, gracias. Yo creo que los dos lo necesitamos. Llevas dos horas sin parar.

Riven: a ti, bonita. Creo que tienes razón. Además, ya me lo estaba planteando. -observé como se alejaba. Necesitaba desahogarse, respirar. Empecé a pensar que ella no quería estar conmigo y menos venir a la audición, y yo temía estar perdiendola. Después de esto, ella no me perdonaría nunca y yo sería un miserable y un arrastrado pidiéndole que me perdonara. Decidí ir tras ella-

Musa: -estuve a punto de huir, pero sólo necesitaba respirar- oye, lo siento.

Riven: que va. Tranquila. Soy yo el que, te ha estado agobiando desde que te conozco. Ahora, es un poco tarde para... pero vamos que no te preocupes, que podemos solucionarlo. Si te quieres ir...

Musa: que va. No voy a arruinarte tu momento. Además yo no soy ninguna rajada, estoy agobiada, sólo es eso. Además, que vamos a trabajar... aunque sea un poco. No quiero que tengas una impresión de mi que no es la correcta.

Riven: -me senté a su lado y me puse la mano encima de la suya y me giré hacia ella- yo tengo la impresión que tengo de ti, y no es mala. Al contrario. Me sabe mal que estés así por mi culpa.

Musa: si tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Podemos irnos cuando quieras. Ya estoy mejor. De verdad.

Riven: ¿seguro? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. Cuando estoy contigo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de que necesitas mucho cariño.

Musa: si, estoy bien. Y gracias. Cuando creces sin alguien de tu familia que es muy importante para ti, es normal. Y creo que eso tu, lo sabes tan bien como yo. -le abracé. Era esto justo lo que necesitaba-

Riven: eh, a ver si me vas a ahogar. Pero si, tienes razón. Creo que te entiendo más de lo que tú piensas.-reconozco que me sentía bien cuando ella se acercaba un poco más a mi. Los dos éramos muy parecidos-

Musa: supongo que viene bien hablar con alguien que sabe muy bien lo que es que te quiten a tu padre o a tu madre.

Riven: ya sabes, aquí me tienes.

Musa: gracias otra vez. ¿nos vamos? Nos estarán esperando.

Riven: oye, los descansos son necesarios.

Musa: pues claro. O es que... ¿No pensabas parar?

Riven: claro, que iba a parar. Y no te pongas nerviosas. Pensaba que te tirabas del coche.

Musa: oye, pues, me ha faltado poco. No, de verdad, ha habido un momento que lo estaba pasando muy mal. Creo que como estaba durmiendo... algo que habría estado soñando.

Riven: a saber... que se te pasa a ti por la cabeza.

Musa: o a ti... porque cuando no quieres hablar... no sé sabe ni donde estás.

Riven: siempre me ha gustado tener un poco de espacio personal y como somos tantos en casa, suelo salir a dar una vuelta.

Musa: claro. No, si te entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo. Créeme.

Riven: pero tú esto... no se lo digas a nadie.

Musa: tranquilo. Yo tengo por costumbre hablar con Tecna. Será Flora la experta en escuchar a los demás, pero Tecna es mi mejor amiga.

Riven: comprendo. Yo me llevaba mejor con Helia y con Nabu, que con Timmy y eso que yo, tanto a Brandon y a Sky como a Timmy los conozco desde hace más tiempo, cuando yo acababa de perder a mi padre y estaba en una profunda depresión y como, Brandon y Sky, era como una pareja un poco cerrada y Timmy nos ayudaba a todos un poco, es el más neutro de todos... supongo que es la antítesis de mí. Helia y Nabu son muy amigos y colegas de profesión. Fueron un poco los que me ayudaron a salir del agujero en el que me encontraba pero Timmy, al fin y al cabo siempre ha estado ahí, siempre ha sido un hermano para mi. Y por eso, formamos una especie de equipo. Peculiar, digámoslo así.

Musa: no, si ya. -me miró de la manera que me miraba en casa- ¿porque me miras así? En casa también lo haces y a veces no sé que pensar y me da miedo. Me siento observaba.

Riven: lo siento. No es mi intención.-mierda- lo hago por que me caes bien y a veces necesito esa mirada de complicidad y tú... la verdad que, cuando me sonreías o cuando me mirabas pensaba que... hablábamos el mismo idioma. Que me entendias.

Musa: si. Y te entendía, pero a veces... es extraño.

Riven: pues... mi intención no era molestarte.

Musa: no, tranquilo. Ahora me lo has dejado todo claro. Tampoco era mi intención tener miedo pero es que nadie y menos, un chico me ha mirado así nunca. Me sentía vigilada, pero no sabía que era en el buen sentido de la palabra. Pero, ya está todo aclarado.

Riven: -tengo un grave problema- ya hemos llegado.

Musa: así que ésta es tu ciudad.

Riven: si. Al girar a la derecha, al final de la calle, es donde vive mi hermano.

Musa: mi padre y yo vivimos en Melodía al lado del puerto. La casa es parecida a estas.

Riven: se ve que en todas las ciudades tienen barrios así.

Musa: seguramente. Todo crece muy deprisa. Cada vez que voy, parece todo tan diferente...

Riven: cuando llevas un tiempo fuera, es normal. A mi sobrina cada vez que la veo, está altísima.

Musa: los niños crecen tan rápido que cuando quieras darte cuenta, se maquillará, se pondrá tacones y saldrá con sus amigas.

Riven: y que lo digas. -ya hemos llegado- voy a ver si mi hermano me abre.

Markus: ya están aquí.

Paige: que bien.

Maddie: ¿ya están aquí?

Paige: si. Pero espérate que tu tío está aparcando.

Maddie: ¿es verdad que la chica que viene con él, sale en WOW?

Paige: si.

Maddie: ¿y quién es? Es una de las Winx, lo sé... Pero quiero saber quién es.

Markus: tranquila. No seas tan impaciente y no hagas que tu tío o sobre todo ella se sientan incómodos con ciertas preguntas que sueles hacerle a tu tío como cuando va a tener novia y esas cosas.

Riven: ¿como estás?

Markus: bien. Aquí, tirando. Es un placer que vengáis.

Riven: te presento a Musa, mi compañera de trabajo.

Markus: encantado.

Musa: lo mismo digo.

Markus: aunque un poco famosa si que eres.

Musa: bueno... eso es porque está siendo parte de nuestro trabajo. Decidimos infiltrarnos en el concurso para obtener más información acerca de lo que está pasando con los talentos. O bien, secuestrados o bien, asesinados.

Riven: últimamente están siendo más secuestrados que asesinados.

Musa: los asesinatos no tenían nada que ver con la organización.

Markus: suele pasar.

Musa: los asesinatos son más casos particulares de envidias, celos y esas cosas. Pero, es más peligroso, el tema de la organización. Debe haber una mafia o algo así, y por eso estamos ahí... viendo a ver que pasa.

Markus: genial. Bueno... te presento a mi mujer, Paige y a mi hija, Maddie. El peque está durmiendo. Tiene dos años. Nos sabía mal despertarle.

Paige: cada vez, te veo distinto.

Riven: seré como los niños, cambio muy rápido.

Paige: entrenas, a parte de ser poli.

Riven: si, pero solo antes de entrar al trabajo. Nos piden pruebas mensuales.

Paige: y tú eres Musa, ¿no?

Maddie: pues, claro que es ella. ¿No lo ves?

Musa: bueno... creo que ella ya lo ha dicho todo.

Maddie: ¿sabías que era mi favorita y me la has traído?

Riven: no. Yo no sabía que ella... Pero así, por lo menos me hace más ilusión por que sé, que a ella es a la que querías ver. No quise preguntar por que suelo trabajar con ella.

Paige: lógico y normal.

Musa: según él, si alguien tenía que pasar por el aro, esa era yo. Cuando no estoy con el concurso, trabajo con él, así que... hay confianza.

Maddie: pero... ¿tu no eres cantante?

Riven: mmm... ¿porque no pasamos?

Markus: si. Será lo mejor. Bueno, tu sabes cual es tu habitación. La de enfrente es la de la chica.

Riven: ya se la enseño yo.-de momento las cosas no iban mal del todo. Musa estaba contenta y a mi familia le gustaba- escucha, evita darle demasiados detalles a Maddie. Es demasiado pequeña para entender que su ídolo es realmente, una poli disfrazada de cantante en un talent show.

Musa: ya. Eso intento. Le iba a decir que era cantante pero había pasado algo en mi entorno y que tú llevabas el caso y yo estaba colaborando y por eso, trabajábamos juntos.

Riven: vale, pues esa es tu coartada.

Musa: está bien. Pero sabes que no me gusta mentir.

Riven: lo sé. Pero está noche es la audición y... los niños... bueno... a veces Maddie puede ser un poco bocazas.

Musa: pobrecilla, es pequeña.

Riven: prefiero lo que has dicho tú, a que pueda pensar que eres mi novia, por ejemplo.

Musa: si, yo también lo prefiero.

Riven: fingir lo que no somos no nos beneficia en absoluto.

Musa: al menos lo otro... Es casi verdad.

Riven: pues si. Bueno... ésta es tu habitación.

Musa: a que bien.

Riven: yo estaré enfrente por si necesitas algo.

Musa: no si sólo voy a sacar lo que me tengo que poner esta noche para que no se arruge y estoy.

Riven: está bien. -me senté en la cama en la que solía dormir cuando iba a casa de mi hermano. Aquello me llevó a muchos recuerdos vividos allí. E incluso que se había cambiado la orientación de la entrada de la casa para evitar pasar por la calle donde habían matado a mi padre. Recordé ese momento. Sólo vi la cara del asesino antes de marcharse, como me miraba, sus ojos rabiosos, es lo único que recuerdo. Fui a la puerta de la habitación de Musa, estaba un poco entreabierta y pude ver algo rojo encima de la cama, lo que sería su ropa- ¿estás ya?

Musa: si, si. Voy ya. -ante la insistencia de Riven, salí de mi habitación- ¿qué pasa?

Riven: nada. Sólo te esperaba.

Musa: ya.

Riven: ven. Te enseño la casa. Como has visto, las habitaciones están arriba. Las nuestras en un lado de la escalera y las de ellos en el otro lado.

Musa: y... entonces... normalmente... duermes solo. En este ala de la casa, quiero decir.

Riven: si. No pasa nada. A veces la sobrina quiere dormir conmigo y bueno, a veces no se le puede decir que no.

Musa: no sabía que eras tan niñero.

Riven: y no lo soy. Pero cuando tu hermano tiene niños... y más cuando, mi hermano y su mujer tienen digamos, un día cada cierto tiempo... a lo mejor, cada dos semanas, que les gusta salir a cenar por ahí. Y si estoy yo aquí... soy el que se queda con los niños... si no pues van a casa de mi tía, o de los padres de Paige.

Musa: entonces... les cortarás el rollo, ¿no?

Riven: ¿por qué?

Musa: por que... bueno... Cuando no estés tú aquí... no creo que vayan a cenar y se acuesten a dormir, precisamente, jajaja.

Riven: jajaja, pues seguramente. Que me parece estupendo.

Musa: pero, lo digo por ti. Por... jajaja.

Riven: no me entero, créeme.

Musa: mejor. Jajaja. Entiendo que son cosas privadas.

Maddie: muchas risas veo yo por aquí.

Riven: ¿es que no me puedo reír?

Musa: no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Maddie: vamos. Os estábamos esperando.

Riven: le estoy enseñando a esta amable señorita la casa.

Maddie: ¿puedo hacerlo yo? Soy la que vive aquí.

Musa: para tener 6 años es un volcán.

Riven: y que lo digas.

Maddie: vamos, ven.

Musa: nos vemos luego...

Riven: si, si. Adelante.

Maddie: este es el salón. La cocina está por alli, y luego tenemos una especie de salita, que es más intima. Vamos al jardín. A mi tío le gusta esta parte de la casa. Ven conmigo.

Musa: es muy grande. Oh, vaya, un columpio de esos para dormir al fresco. No falta de nada.

Maddie: cuando quiere estar solo viene aquí. Es su espacio. Nos deja usarlo pero es algo personal para él.

Musa: genial. Todos tenemos lugares donde nos gusta estar solos.

Maddie: ¿es difícil ser cantante? Aunque, que digo si eres Musa. Tu tienes todo lo que todo el mundo querría tener.

Musa: no te creas.

Maddie: si estás en un concurso.

Musa: ya, Maddie, pero... todo esto no es tan real como parece. Pero es divertido. Llega un día que tienes que salir fuera y mostrar lo que vales.

Maddie: pero esto ayuda.

Musa: claro.

Maddie: ¿y es verdad, que cuando estabais estudiando teníais un grupo de música?

Musa: si. Pero... ¿eso tu como lo sabes?

Maddie: mi tio Riven me lo dijo.

Musa: ah... vaya, jajaja. Pues si, fue idea mía.

Maddie: ¿y por que no lo continuais?

Musa: tenemos mucho trabajo. Bueno... Y hablame de ti. Tu tío me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eres su chica, como dice él.

Maddie: pues... me gusta la música, como a ti. Y toco el piano desde los 3 años.

Musa: o sea que llevas haciendo pienso 3 años. Madre mía eres como aquellos compositores clásicos. Un prodigio seguro. Me muero por verte y escucharte tocar.-la niña me miró emocionada. Y me abrazó-

Maddie: gracias. Que suerte tiene Riven de tenerte.

Musa: eh...😶😶, si. A ti, si que es una suerte tenerte.

Maddie: ¿y tú? ¿tocas?

Musa: si. A parte de cantar... piano te puedo ayudar cuando quieras, la guitarra también la toco, y alguna cosa más. Mis padres eran músicos.

Maddie: wow, que suerte.

Musa: son mis padres. Mi madre una cantante increíble y mi padre un pianista empedernido.

Maddie: y... ¿ahora?

Musa: bueno... Mi madre se fue cuando tenía, como tú, 6 años.

Maddie: ¿a dónde se fue?

Musa: a... -de repente apareció Riven-

Riven: oye, ¿porque no le enseñas el piano a Musa?

Musa: si. Buena idea.

Riven: escucha Maddie, mi vida, ella está aquí invitada y debemos hacer lo posible para que ella se sienta bien. Que se lleve una buena impresión de nosotros. ¿vale?

Maddie: si, si. Para que así... ¿pueda volver otro día? Tiene que ayudarme.

Riven: bueno... lo podemos hablar.-No me hagas esto más difícil. Musa no sabia que pensar por lo que estaba escuchando- no le tengas en cuenta todo lo que diga.

Musa: ya. Esto es lo que me da más lástima, que se hagan muchas ilusiones conmigo, si ni siquiera sé si me verá alguna vez más.

Riven: pues, por eso. -ojalá que haya alguna vez más- si no... a lo mejor, puedo convencerte para vengas algún día más, no por mí, si no por ella.

Musa: ya, pero... ¿no sería raro? Imagínate que conoces a una chica y estás con ella... ¿que hago yo aquí? Supongo que es para que vengas con ella. No, conmigo. Aunque, seamos muy amigos. Es que no quedaría bien.

Riven: madre mía, ni que fuera a ocurrir, ya.

Musa: bueno... mejor que no se haga muchas ilusiones.

Riven: porque si no... no me la quito de encima.

Musa: es normal, es pequeña.

Paige: que, ¿cómo vais?

Musa: genial. Tenéis una casa estupendo.

Paige: muchas gracias.

Maddie: mira, aquí es.

Musa: wow, es una de las mejores marcas de instrumentos que hay.

Riven: es una herencia. Bueno... mi tía, la que me crió todavía vive, pero su padre... mi abuelo, tocaba y cuando Maddie empezó a tocar lo trajimos aquí.

Musa: y... ¿cómo es que empezó a tocar el piano con 3 años? Yo empecé a los 4-5 si mal no recuerdo.

Paige: cuando íbamos a casa de su tía, cada vez que veía el piano se volvía loca.

Riven: siempre queria tocarlo. Y bueno...

Musa: increíble.

Paige: pensamos en llamarte, bueno... Riven, porque suelen traer a grandes promesas del piano o de la música y él me dijo que te gustaría.

Riven: ¿le has dicho a Ace algo?

Musa: le he dicho que venía aquí, para de alguna manera vigilar la zona, pero si veía algo que me gustaba, le avisaba.

Maddie: ¿voy a salir en el programa?

Riven: ya quisieras tú.

Maddie: anda... si.

Paige: es para los mayores.

Maddie: pero si salen niños también.

Musa: tendrás tu oportunidad un día.

Maddie: pero tú eres la que hace que conecte el programa en directo.

Paige: corazón, dejalos que trabajen.

Musa: -madre mía. Oh, dios mío-

Riven: madre mía. Tú, tranquila.

Markus: eh, estáis aquí todos.

Dani: has venido.

Riven: ¿como está mi capitán? -cogí a mi sobrino en brazos y él me abrazó- éste es Dani.

Musa: que gracioso. -el pequeño estaba encantado con su tío, y por el que Riven sentía verdadera pasión, pero le dijeron que me saludara y de los brazos de Riven pasó a los míos, hasta llegó a darme un beso- los besos, te los tengo que que dar yo.

Riven: te quejarás bribonazo. Una chica guapa dándote besos.

Markus: ¿salimos y me cuentas cosas?

Riven: si.

Musa: ahora bajamos.

Markus: no te preocupes.

Riven: que mayor está.

Markus: demasiado y parece que fue ayer. Si entra este año al cole.

Riven: madre mía.

Markus: ya llegarás.

Riven: pues no me queda ni nada para eso.

Markus: si seguro que tienes a la chica perfecta ya.

Riven: que va.

Markus: si la tienes más cerca de lo que crees. Ah, por cierto, he reservado despues de la audición para cenar con los niños y todo. ¿venís, verdad?

Riven: si. Claro. Ya que mañana nos tenemos que ir.

Markus: tenéis que venir más tiempo. ¿porque no os quedáis el fin de semana?

Riven: ojalá, no tenemos prisa de volver, pero mañana seguramente por la tarde saldremos. Depende como vaya la investigación. Si no... pues volveremos como teníamos previsto.

Markus: bueno... pero... volvereis, ¿no?

Riven: sabes, que en cuanto pueda me vengo.

Markus: eso está bien. Pero espero que ella vuelva también.

Riven: eh... bueno... no lo sé. La verdad es que me costó un poco convencerla para venir, pero como hemos venido a investigar... además, entiendo que ella quiera ir a Melodía a ver a su padre. Desde que su madre murió está solo y ella puede verlo pocas veces.

Markus: pero... sois amigos. Supongo que... eso no es excusa para que no venga más y si no... le digo yo que venga. Es el ídolo de mi hija. ¿No te das cuenta?

Riven: ya, pero... no es mi novia. Sólo es una amiga con la que además suelo trabajar desde que vivo en Gardenia y con la que comparto hasta la casa. Ella tiene sus amigas y yo los mios también.

Markus: pues, por que, desde el principio, cuando hablamos de la audición porque me lo dejaste claro porque si no pensaría que sois pareja.

Riven: pareja profesional, no te confundas, que te veo venir.

Markus: vale, vale, me ha quedado clarito. Pero luego, no digas que no te lo digo.

Paige: Musa, ¿me ayudas?

Musa: si, claro.

Paige: como se nota que no se ven desde hace tiempo.

Musa: es normal. Yo también estoy así cuando voy a ver a mi padre.

Paige: cuanto más mayor, peores.

Mientras tanto en Gardenia...

Tecna: esta mujer no dice nada. Seguro que se lo está pasando bomba.

Timmy: pues seguro, estarán disfrutando como niños, aunque bueno, lo mejor o, lo peor les espera esta noche.

Helia: ¿ y porque lo peor?

Flora: eso digo yo. Si no llama es por algo.

Tecna: tampoco, somos su madre. No hace falta que nos llame para todo.

Timmy: bueno, ya veremos, seguro que os llama luego para contaros cómo va la cosa antes de llegar a la audición, porque luego ya estará con Riven y con su familia y bueno, supongo que querrá disfrutar con ellos.

Helia: déjalos que disfruten, que se lo merecen, además, quién sabe. Yo a estos, los he visto muy juntitos últimamente y no sé yo pero, a mí me da que puede pasar algo.

Flora: ¿como a Stella y a Brandon?

Helia: sí, pero te digo yo que estos se enrollan, no va a ser lo mismo que los otros, se les ve que se gustan o eso pienso yo.

Tecna: he de decir que Musa es mi mejor amiga y yo creo que le gusta Riven.

Timmy: él tiene verdadera devoción por ella, ya te digo yo que a éste le gusta.

Flora: ya veremos.

Layla: hola chicos, hemos visto al sospechoso y tengo una foto con el espejo que me diste, Tecna, así que, vamos a analizar lo que llevaban las bolsas.

Nabu: a que esperamos.

Tecna: vamos a analizarlo. Veamos, tenemos una foto de buena calidad, así que, es más fácil poder saber qué es lo que lleva. Ahora, vamos a acercar la imagen y a centrarnos en las bolsas y le damos a visión ultravioleta. También se puede hacer cuando estemos fuera, en caso de extrema necesidad.

Timmy: bien, como vemos... lleva bridas, cinta aislante, cuerda... todo lo necesario para retener a gente.

Bloom: o sea, es él.

Stella: o le paga alguien por hacerlo.

Brandon: eso es lo más común. No creo que el jefe de la banda se manche las manos.

Nabu: tiene sentido. Suelen contratar a gente para hacer el trabajo sucio. Si el tío esta pillado por la policía, fijo que lo conocen y por eso no da la cara, paga a alguien para que lo haga. Supongo que vosotras sabréis todos los mafiosos que se mueven por aquí y que pueden ser sospechosos de esta operación.

Bloom: que yo sepa todos están pillados, por ahora. No descartemos nada, hasta ahora la gente a la que hemos pillado, ninguno ha salido del talego.

Stella: o no nos hemos enterado de que ha salido.

Tecna: todos los casos que llevamos nos enteramos. Qué clase de policía seríamos si no nos enterasemos de que alguien sale libre que lo hemos capturado nosotros.

Bloom: Tecna tiene razón.

Flora: cuando son nuestros casos, nos tienen que avisar a nosotros de que lo van a soltar o que lo van a juzgar.

Helia: y entonces, declarareis vosotros también en el juicio, ¿verdad?

Bloom: por supuesto, nosotros sabemos porque lo hemos cogido así que, tenemos que declarar realmente como testigos, porque esa persona ha llegado hasta ahí.

Stella: me preguntó que estarán haciendo ahora Musa y Riven.

Tecna: pues con la familia de Riven, comiendo seguramente, tienen que prepararse para la audición de esta tarde. - de repente me pitó el móvil, era un mensaje de Musa- por fin, un mensaje de Musa.

Stella: ¿qué dice, qué dice? Venga que quiero saberlo.

Bloom: cómo te gustan los cotilleos, ¿eh?

Stella: ya sabes, soy la reina del cotilleo.

Brandon: desde luego y la reina de las compras compulsivas, también.

Stella: mientras, sea lo único que no te gusta de mí.

Brandon: anda, ¿intentas provocarme por lo que te dije el otro día?

Sky: estas cosas hablarlas vosotros solos qué sabemos lo que hay entre vosotros, así que, no tenéis nada que ocultar, pero bueno, estamos trabajando, así que, por favor, cortaros un poquito el rollo, aunque, sea sólo un poco, pero por respeto.

Brandon: está bien, y tú y yo ya hablaremos, ¿verdad Stella?

Stella: si. -le sonreí discretamente-

Timmy: ¿hacemos lo del pasillo digital antes de comer?

Tecna: si.

Stella: ¿queréis comida china? Hoy nos quedamos, ¿verdad?

Bloom: si. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Tecna: sabéis que me gusta todo.

Timmy: si, a mi también.

Tecna: mientras hacemos esto. Además, ¿no has quedado esta tarde, al final?

Timmy: si. A las 18.30 tengo que estar allí.

Brandon: ¿con quién estas Timmy?

Sky: ¿la conocemos?

Timmy: pero... si yo no estoy con nadie. Es mi madre, quería que le acompañara a comprar unas cosas. Ha venido desde Magix, y así aprovecho para verla.

Helia: bueno... si es eso...

Timmy: ¿y que te pensabas que era?

Nabu: una chica. Tio, fijo que tienes alguien por ahí. A veces estas demasiado raro.

Timmy: que va.

Tecna: vamos a hacer eso.

Stella: si y yo voy a pedir la comida.

Brandon: voy contigo.

Mientras tanto...

Paige: ¿que tal, te gusta?

Riven: si. Muy bueno.

Musa: lo mismo digo. Y es fácil de hacer, ¿no?

Paige: bueno... no lleva tanta elaboración. Pero hay miles de recetas por ahí.

Musa: está genial así.

Maddie: pero... entonces... ¿voy a salir en la tele?

Markus: ya hemos hablado de eso.

Maddie: vamos por favor.

Musa: hazle caso a tu padre.

Riven: vamos a hablar tú y yo muy seriamente.

Maddie: no, venga Musa, di que si.

Musa: yo... no puedo decidir. Hazle caso a ellos.

Markus: ¿sabes, que no es bueno que aparezcan los niños en la tele?

Maddie: y entonces, ¿por qué salen?

Musa: pues no lo sé... porque vende, aunque...

Riven: no te preocupes. Buscaremos la solución y tú no la presiones.

Paige: ¿recogemos?

Musa: si.

Riven: vamos, te acompaño a la cama.

Maddie: bien, ¿y vas a dormir la siesta conmigo?

Riven: yo me quedo hasta que te duermas y hazlo, porque hoy tienes que brillar. Y si quieres brillar, bueno, pues ya sabes, a dormir toca y no presiones a Musa, que no te ha hecho nada.

Maddie: es que yo quería salir en la tele.

Riven: eres muy joven. Seguro que sales pronto, ya verás que te gustará más y disfrutarás más de la experiencia que ahora.

Maddie: vale, está bien, pero Musa tiene que venir más y ayudarme, me da igual que no seáis nada aunque, sois amigos, ¿no?

Riven: los mejores.

Maddie: ¿y no te gusta ni un poquito?

Riven: eso no es asunto tuyo.

Maddie: vamos, dímelo.

Riven: por favor, no hables de lo que no sabes.

Maddie: pues a mí me gusta para ti.

Riven: exacto, a ti te gusta que me guste a mí. Pero así no funcionan las cosas.

Maddie: entonces... ¿reconoces que te gusta?

Riven: yo no he dicho eso. Y ahora si me dejas me voy. Nos vemos luego.

Maddie: está bien.

Riven: a mí gustarte... venga por favor, además, aunque fuera cierto, ella no está a mi alcance.

Musa: ¿el que no está a tu alcance?

Riven: Musa, ¡qué sorpresa! Estaba pensando en voz alta

Musa: que, la niña, que te da mucho la tabarra, ¿eh?

Riven: demasiado. Al final, he podido convencerla para que deje la idea loca de salir en la tele.

Musa: no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. Ya me veía haciendo algo para que no se enterara, como por ejemplo, haciendo un vídeo falso o algo así pero para eso habría que implicar, por ejemplo, a Tecna, que ella es la que sabe montar los vídeos.

Riven: cuántas menos personas se enteren mejor, quiero decir que, para una tontería como ésta, tampoco hace falta implicar a nadie.

Musa: eso por no hablar de que, no podemos contarle que están secuestrando a gente. ¿tu hermano lo sabe?

Riven: sí, le he puesto al corriente de todo antes de llegar. Aunque, ya lo sabía, ya se lo había contado antes. Solamente se lo he recordado.

Musa: mi idea, no es sacar a la niña, precisamente.

Riven: ya lo sé, hablamos de eso antes de venir y sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a mi sobrina.

Musa: por favor, es lo más que puedo hacer ya que me habéis invitado a vuestra casa.

Riven: venga, ya faltaría más, con todo lo que haces y sobre todo por mí, que me salvas de los apuros... es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no?

Musa: como si yo te hubiera salvado a ti mucho, eh.

Riven: alguna vez, seguro.

Musa: pues no lo recuerdo. En realidad,yo creo que no salvasteis a nosotras, cuando vinisteis aquella vez. Cuándo casi pillamos al secuestrador. Aquella vez que Tecna casi se mata.

Riven: bueno, sois nuestras compañeras, es lo que teníamos que hacer, ¿no? Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

Musa: o no. Bueno, creo que te dejo luego nos vemos. - de repente enviaron un mensaje a mi móvil- espera.

Riven: dime.

Musa: me ha llegado un mensaje. Seguramente son los chicos que tendrán algo que decirnos

Riven: pues vamos a verlo.

Musa: vaya, han encontrado lo que buscábamos. Con el espejo que Tecna nos ha dado, han localizado que las bolsas del secuestrador contenían materiales de ferretería como bridas, cuerdas, cinta aislante. Vamos que, los tienen secuestrados en alguna parte y la persona a la que estamos buscando solamente es el cebo perfecto para no mancharse las manos.

Riven: esto huele a mafia.

Musa: es que nadie se le ocurre más que una mafia, lo que están haciendo.

Riven: y digo yo, ¿qué ganan con esto?

Musa: pues, ese es nuestro trabajo. Averiguar porque, detrás de los concursos de talentos, siempre hay mafias dispuestas a traficar con la gente que participa en el programa, según le sea más rentable. Siempre secuestran al que más valor le puede dar y con el que más pasta pueden sacar.

Riven: ¿cuál es el plan de esta noche?

Musa: tener siempre vigilada a Maddie, para que no se la lleven. La idea es que uno de nosotros se espere en el escenario y le acompañe siempre al camerino. Hablaremos también, con la profesora para tener permiso a quedarnos allí. Si la niña nos pregunta, en caso de que no nos vea en la grada, o en los asientos, le decimos que es que había pases VIP y había un sitio privilegiado arriba en el escenario. Y sus padres pensaron que a ella, le haría más ilusión si nos viera a nosotros arriba, ya que no nos vemos, bueno a tí es al que no ve nunca.

Riven: pero tú eres su ídolo. Así que, eso también gana puntos.

Musa: vale, pues quedamos aquí, dentro de una hora.

Riven: vale, ya vestidos, ¿no?

Musa: si.

En Gardenia...

Tecna: bien por fin, esto ya está en marcha y tú, Timmy, tío, te tienes que ir.

Timmy: es verdad.

Flora: que vaya todo muy bien.

Timmy: seguro que sí, ya vereís.

Stella: al volver quiero todos los detalles.

Tecna: Stella, por favor, deja al chaval. Si te lo quiere contar, ya te lo contará.

Bloom: sé buena Stella, no te preocupes, que te enterarás de todo.

Brandon: ¿podemos hablar tú y yo, un momento?

Stella: claro.

Timmy: ya te ocupas tú de esto, entonces, ¿no?

Tecna: sí claro, si yo ya aquí... ya lo manejo. El problema era cómo crear el programa para poder llegar hasta aquí. Pero, una vez que ya está, ya me encargo yo. Tú disfruta.

Timmy: gracias. Adiós, ya nos vemos.

Helia: ¿creéis, realmente que ha quedado con su madre o con una chica?

Flora: no sé qué decirte. Que ha podido quedar con algún amigo.

Bloom: puede ser. Oye si quiere intimidad... nosotros tampoco podemos meternos ahí, es su vida.

Sky: es cierto.

Tecna: si me disculpais, voy a intentar entrar a la red, luego estoy con vosotros.

Layla: está bien, qué, chicos ¿jugamos un partidillo?

Helia: ¿pero aquí también tenéis pista?

Layla: sí.

Nabu: fíjate, que no la he visto, estoy acostumbrado a la de casa. Así que, seguramente, no me habré fijado.

Layla: es normal. Bueno, entonces... ¿qué hacemos? ¿vamos?

Bloom: venga, me apunto.

Flora: yo también.

Helia: sí claro.

Nabu: pero esperamos a Stella y a Brandon.

Sky: bueno, claro si.

Bloom: mándale un mensaje.

Brandon: entonces... ¿en qué punto estamos?

Stella: pues... somos amigos, pero, amigos con derecho a roce, ¿no? Sabemos que existe algún de nosotros, que lo sabemos, pero te he pedido tiempo, así que, podemos ir despacio, así quedamos la otra vez. Sé que cualquiera hubiera saltado a tus brazos, te hubiera besado y todo eso, pero yo no estoy por la labor, todavía.

Brandon: lo sé, te prometí que iba a esperarte, pero hubo un beso.

Stella: solo terminamos lo que no pudimos terminar.

Brandon: no me vengas ahora con que no fue nada para ti.

Stella: yo no he dicho eso. Te dije que lo había pasado muy mal y por eso, quiero ir despacio. Quiero ir en serio contigo, de verdad. Lo entiendes, ¿no? O al menos, haz el esfuerzo de entenderlo.

Brandon: tranquila, preciosa, que yo lo entiendo, de verdad. Quería proponerte algo. Ya que, esta noche hay menos gente en casa... ¿por qué no salimos a cenar?

Stella: me parece bien. Así, podemos seguir hablando, porque yo para mí que, quedaron muchas cosas por contarnos el otro día.

Brandon: pues si con todo lo que hablas, seguro. Estoy convencido. Seguro que tienes más cosas por decir.

Stella: pues, entonces esta noche.

Brandon: y esta vez es una cita. - miré mi móvil y era Sky- vaya, me han dicho de jugar un partido y nos estarán esperando, ¿vienes Stella?

Stella: sí claro.

Timmy: -ya eran las 18.30 y había quedado con Maison en la puerta de su tienda-

Maison: estás aquí.

Timmy: ¿de verdad, que no tienes mucho lío?

Maison: está Blanca dentro. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Timmy: lo que tú me digas.

Maison: pues, venga vamos. ¿Habéis solucionado el tema de las escuchas?

Timmy: pues, justo antes de venir para acá, hemos instalado el programa para abrir el pasillo digital.

Maison: ya me dijo Tecna que, tienen que tener un informático estupendo para hacer todo eso.

Timmy desde luego, porque lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí... y además, es que todo es incompleto, por eso se puede hackear, es muy difícil hacer algo así.

Maison: si tú lo dices, que tú sabes de ciberseguridad, me lo creo.

Timmy: no todo, pero algo sí que sé. Cuándo hice ingeniería informática, nos enseñaron trucos y herramientas para hacer ciertas cosas, aunque con cuidado, porque ser hacker no está muy bien visto.

Maison: y luego estamos nosotros que sabemos hacerlo.

Timmy: claro, pero es muy peligroso si te pillan.

Maison: si hoy en día, lo hace todo el mundo.

Timmy: demasiado, pero es porque ya no saben cómo parar. Para según qué cosas, es útil.

Maison: supongo que, sabréis que tenéis que borrar el servidor de dónde estáis haciendo el hackeo.

Timmy: si. Lo hemos borrado ya.

Maison: bueno, yo te había llamado porque, quería proponerte algo. No sé si sabes, que a Tecna le gusta mucho el tema de los cómics, el manga, el anime y los videojuegos.

Timmy: lo sé, sí a mí también me apasiona este mundo, así como los ordenadores, que sé que a ella también le gustan, pero a Tecna, lo que más le gusta es inventar cosas, la robótica, sobre todo. Al lado del ordenador, tiene un montón de aparatos y de herramientas. Cómo están trabajando en el concurso de talentos, está creando ciertas armas camufladas, que son una pasada.

Maison: sí, eso me dijo. Si viene aquí cuando necesita algún consejo o alguna herramienta. Me llama y viene. Lo del pintalabios lo sé. Son armas de espía y se supone que están siendo espías de la trama que está secuestrado los talentos del concurso.

Timmy: sí, lo que pasa que va lenta de investigación.

Maison: es normal, pero seguro que, aunque sea lenta, vais a conseguirlo.

Timmy: eso espero.

Maison: ¿y tenéis pensado, después de que acabe la investigación, quedaros o volver al FBI?

Timmy: pues... seguramente, nos quedaremos. Creo que esto, es lo que llevamos esperando siempre en el FBI y vale, está muy bien, pero es muy grande y al final, la humanidad se ha perdido. Por eso, preferimos estar aquí. Sinceramente, nos sentimos comprendidos y ayudados, en el otro lado teníamos al jefe de turno, bueno, el general, bien, ahora el subordinado, no sé yo qué decirte, demasiado adicto al trabajo. Aunque, tampoco es tan mala persona. Pero, tampoco puedo hablar mucho en voz alta porque es mi jefe, así que, tengo que guardar las distancias un poco. No sé puede hablar mal de tu empresa.

Maison: ya. Yo, como soy autónomo. Pero dime, una cosa. Vosotros no os quedáis simplemente, porque la humanidad en el FBI, se ha pedido, vosotros os quedáis por las chicas, ¿verdad?

Timmy: no sabría decirte. Es verdad que Stella y Brandon han empezado a salir ahora, pero tampoco está muy clara su relación.

Maison: ¿y eso por qué?

Timmy: según ella, no se siente preparada. Sufrió malos tratos hace unos años por una ex pareja que tuvo. Y cuando viajaron a Solaria el otro día, se lo encontraron allí y vino muy alterada.

Maison: como para no.

Timmy: he de decirte, que al principio, de que me dijeras que viniera... me sentí un poco incómodo.

Maison: lo siento. No era mi intención. Entonces... eso confirma mi pregunta de si queréis quedaros por ellas.

Timmy: pero... no sólo es que alguno de mis amigos se hayan enamorado de ellas, es todo.

Maison: yo entiendo que cueste, pero he visto como la miras.

Timmy: si ella no es para mi. Yo me conformo con trabajar con ella.

Maison: ¿y quién se cree eso?

Timmy: pero es que yo no noto nada extraño.

Maison: es que no se siente nada extraño. Sólo la sensación de que la echas de menos, cuando no la ves, que te sudan las manos o te late el corazón a mil, cuando estás con ella. Que tienes la sensación de que quieres algo más. Que quieres invitarla constantemente a cualquier cosa.

Timmy: oye, pues eso sí que me pasa. Si la invito a algo, Tecna luego me dice que ella me tiene que invitar también, porque si no, está en deuda conmigo.

Maison: las chicas modestas como ella, son así.

Timmy: lo que sí que me gustaría es que, dejara un poco el ordenador. Que saliera más.

Maison: bueno, ella está acostumbrada a salir con sus amigas.

Timmy: ya pero... yo quiero que salga conmigo. Vale si, lo reconozco. Me gusta. Pero... no sé, ella no está a mi alcance.

Maison: por eso, estoy yo aquí. Leí que el salón del manga va a traer a los mejores actores de cosplay y que va a estar muy bien.

Timmy: eso puede ser bueno para el programa.

Maison: claro.

Timmy: interesante. Pero... ¿como se lo digo?

Maison: no es tan difícil. Es como un amigo cuando le dice a otro si van a algún sitio. Dile que te has encontrado conmigo y que te he propuesto ir. A nosotros también nos gustaría ir.

Timmy: eh... pues si. Se lo diré.

Maison: y una vez que ella haya aceptado... tienes que ingeniartelas para pedirle, no sé, que vaya a comer o a cenar contigo. Seguro que te dice que si. Allí no tiene escapatoria. Además, le caes bien. Ya la invitaste una vez cuando ella estaba mal. Eso ya es un paso muy grande y ella quiere devolverte el favor. Así que... eso sí, si la chica insiste... dile que luego tú, le invitas a una copa, un helado o lo que sea.

Timmy: ya, pero no me gusta que ella pague mis cosas.

Maison: y a ella tampoco le gusta. Pero nada de pagar a medias. Eso, sólo lo hacemos entre amigos. Tú eres un caballero.

Timmy: claro. - miré la hora y vi que se me estaba haciendo un poco tarde- oye, creo que me tengo que ir.

Maison: vale, pues coméntaselo a ella y ya me dices y lo miramos, porque creo que es dentro de poco como mucho faltará una semana.

Timmy: vale, ya te cuento. Otra cosa que quería decirte, o por lo menos, darte las gracias por todo. Sinceramente, al principio, estaba un poco celoso de ti, luego ya comprendí que eras como un hermano mayor para ella y ya me relajé, aunque cuando me llamaste dije... no sé, me asusté un poco y creo que ella lo notó.

Maison: ves como no tienes que mentir, si sabes que te gusta.

Timmy: ya, pero sabes que tengo miedo de cagarla con ella.

Maison: suele pasar, pero tú, ánimo. coge el toro por los cuernos. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Timmy: que me rechace. Eso es lo que puede pasar.

Maison: ya verás como no. Aunque, sé paciente con ella, que también lo ha pasado mal. Jonas era un capullo con todas las de la ley.

Timmy: si desde el principio me puse en su piel y la verdad, es que, no es nada fácil y sobre todo, para una chica que parece tan fuerte pero es tan frágil...

Maison: tú lo has dicho, es muy frágil y se puede romper con mucha facilidad pero por suerte, tiene a un tío como tú a su lado, que la comprende, que la ayuda, que la mima y que sin saberlo, la quiere. Demuéstraselo.

Timmy: todo esto suena muy bien pero luego a la hora de la práctica... es más complicado pero bueno, sí, lo intentaré, al menos trabajo con ella todos los días y la veo todos los días. Hablaré con ella esta noche cómo está sola en la habitación y yo también...

Maison: pero ten cuidado. Que no piense nada raro.

Timmy: qué va, tranquilo si no le voy a hacer nada, solamente quiero hablar con ella de lo que hemos hablado aquí, claro. Y ahora sí que me voy. Hasta pronto.

Maison: adiós y buena suerte.

Mientras tanto en casa de Riven, había llegado la hora de la audición.

Musa: - madre mía, pero si es que estoy histérica. Está todo perfecto la chaqueta, la blusa, la falda, todo. Pero es que aún así, me va el corazón a mil-

Paige: ¿estás lista, pequeña?

Riven: si es que parece una auténtica estrella.

Markus: tú no te preocupes, ya verás como lo haces muy bien y como premio, vamos a salir a cenar esta noche.

Maddie: y Musa... ¿que va a pensar de mí? Porque si lo hago mal encima de que ha venido...

Musa: escucha, que vas a hacerlo mal, al contrario, vas a brillar con luz propia, ya lo verás y yo he venido encantada y seguro que no me vas a decepcionar.

Maddie: gracias, pero eso no me consuela.

Musa: vente conmigo, te voy a enseñar a respirar. -le pregunté a Riven que, qué tal estaba- qué, ¿cómo me ves?

Riven: - j****, ver salir a Musa de la habitación, fue como ver salir a un ángel. En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo preciosa que era, tanto por fuera, como por dentro. Sabía que era muy guapa, pero en ese momento, fue cuando ví la belleza real que tenía esta chica- preciosa, como siempre. -no podía estar más nervioso-

Musa: anda va, no digas tonterías.

Paige: tía es genial, me gusta mucho, ¿dónde te lo has comprado?

Musa: Stella, que es diseñadora en sus ratos libres, me ha hecho este trajecito. Bueno, en realidad, todas tenemos uno parecido, pero cada una con sus colores, yo lo tengo en tonos rojos. (Outfit de la segunda temporada de World of Winx, que es la chaqueta roja, la blusa azul cielo y la falda a rayas. Capítulo 9)

Paige: los pendientes son como un corazón, ¿verdad?

Musa: sí, pero partido, para que en cada oreja quede una parte y luego, cuando los juntas sí que es el corazón entero.

Paige: pues... es muy original. Oye, ¿crees que tu amiga Stella podría hacerme... bueno, si me pasas el teléfono para hablar con ella?

Musa: trabaja conmigo en comisaría pero si, yo creo que no habría ningún problema.

Markus: es que tenemos una boda pronto.

Musa: qué bien.

Markus: no sabemos todavía la hora, ni el día, era para pedirte el favor de que te quedarás con los niños, Riven.

Riven: sí claro, pero hablamos.

Musa: bueno, voy a ver, que le he dicho a la niña que le iba a enseñar eso.

Markus: si, pero en 10 minutos salimos.

Musa: estupendo.

Riven: ¿qué te iba a decir? cuando lleguemos, al teatro, vamos a hablar con la profesora de la niña, para que nos deje estar con ella en el camerino y después, en el escenario, en un ladito y cuando acaben recogerla. No la vamos a dejar sola en ningún momento.

Markus: me parece bien.

Paige: ¿y cómo lo vais a hacer?

Riven: antes, hablando con Musa, hemos quedado en que le diríamos a Maddie, que nos han dado entradas VIP y por eso estamos en el escenario, aunque si se concentra, no creo que sepa dónde estamos.

Paige: vale genial. Así, no sospechara nada. Es mejor no decirle nada de la verdad porque esta niña lo casca todo.

Riven: mejor.

Musa: bueno bonita, ya sabes, respira tres veces antes de salir. Siente a tu público y después, respira de nuevo.

Maddie: gracias. ¿podría tener una foto o un autógrafo tuyo?

Musa: claro, por que no. Aunque es mejor una foto, ¿no?

Maddie: lo que quieras.

Riven: ¿estáis chicas?

Musa: si. Ya está. Se la paso a tu madre.

Riven: vamos chicas. Nosotros vamos en nuestro coche. Os seguimos.

Markus: si, perfecto.

Musa: oye, ¿sabes si Timmy ha ido a hablar con Maison?

Riven: habrá ido. No sé nada.

Musa: sé por Tecna que ya han entrado en la red. Están accediendo a las cámaras y al teléfono.

Riven: genial. Esto si que es avanzar. Me ha dicho mi hermano de quedarnos el fin de semana.

Musa: bueno... mañana vamos sin prisa. Ya vemos. Me sabe mal, tanto por tu familia como por los demás.

Riven: oye, que Stella y Brandon, también estuvieron a punto de quedarse, pero pasó lo de su ex y prefirieron volver.

Musa: bueno... sobre la marcha.

Markus: pues ya estamos.

Shaila: ey, que bien que os veo.

Paige: bien, ¿verdad?

Maddie: si.

Shaila: ¿vamos? que tienes que prepararte.

Riven: perdona, ¿podemos hablar con usted un momento?

Shaila: por supuesto.

Paige: la acompaño yo al camerino.

Shaila: perfecto. No se mueva de ahí hasta que llegue yo, ¿vale?

Maddie: pero...

Markus: tranquila, tú vete.

Shaila: decirme chicos, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

Musa: verás, somos policía de Gardenia y estamos investigando el caso del concurso de talentos porque, sabes que está desapareciendo mucha gente.

Shaila: sí, y eso es lo que me da miedo. Al principio, tenía mis reticencias sobre hacer esta velada pero al final, he decido ser valiente y no dejarme llevar por el miedo.

Riven: es muy valiente de tu parte pero, estamos ante una epidemia muy fuerte.

Shaila: lo sé. Anda un momento, pero si tú eres Musa, la chica que sale en el concurso de talentos.

Musa: sí, soy yo pero solamente, soy coach en mi ratos libres. En realidad soy policía. Me he infiltrado junto con mis compañeras en el concurso para dar caza al secuestrador o bien, a la banda entera.

Riven: queríamos pedirte, si nos dejas estar cerca de los camerinos, no sólo por mi sobrina sino, por todos los que actúan esta noche.

Shaila: claro, por supuesto, no se me había ocurrido pero, creo que es lo mejor. Otra cosa, podéis ver la actuación desde el escenario. Os ponéis en un ladito y la veis desde ahí.

Riven: eso pensábamos hacer. Ya está todo aclarado. Muchas gracias.

Shaila: a vosotros. No sabéis el alivio que siento ahora mismo, al teneros cerca.

Musa: es que vivimos en una psicosis permanente con todo esto que está pasando con el concurso de talentos.

Riven: y parece ser que actúan según otros asesinatos y otros secuestros que se han producido en la versión del programa de otros países.

Shaila: con lo cual, epidemia total. Bueno chicos, aclarado esto... os dejo entrar, pero yo me tengo que ir a preparar a los chicos.

Musa: faltaría más. Ya sabes, lo que necesites, nos lo pides.

Shaila: muchísimas gracias, y si lo que te voy a pedir, Musa, es que por favor, que te hagas una foto conmigo, ya que es famosa.

Musa: claro, pero oculta mi secreto, ¿vale?

Shaila: está bien.

Riven: nosotros nos vamos a posicionarnos a los camerinos. Ya nos vemos después.

Markus: genial, ahora cuando, venga Paige, nos sentaremos. Como tenemos el asiento reservado.

Musa: - entramos a los camerinos. Aquello estaba oscuro y era perfecto para la mafia que estaba detrás del concurso. De pronto, viajo que me llamó la atención- mira.

Riven: ¿qué has visto?

Musa: mira el nombre que aparece ahí.

Riven: no me dice nada.

Musa: pues, es uno de los mejores pianistas del mundo. Madre mía, se lo han traído aquí. Esto tiene que saberlo Ace.

Riven: mira, uno de sus gorilas.

Musa: vamos, que aunque, quisiéramos hacer la cobertura nosotros, no nos iban a dejar.

Riven: porque estos tíos tienen su propia guardia y pobre del que se acerque a ellos.

Musa: ya te digo. Es que me da miedo el de la puerta, te lo digo en serio.

Riven: tranquila, que si te hace algo, ya estoy yo aquí para protegerte.

Musa: es muy amable, pero sabes que me puedo defender solita.

Riven: y te quejarás del guardaespaldas que tienes.

Musa: es que, ¿quién es mi guardaespaldas, tú?

Riven: por supuesto. Bueno fuera de coñas... ¿has hablado ya con él?

Musa: sí.

Mientras tanto en WOW...

Ace: buenas noches y bienvenidos a WOW, ese programa que hace de nuestros concursantes, una estrella de la canción, de cine, de la televisión, de la magia y de otras muchas variantes, ya que estamos abiertos a todo porque, esto es un auténtico concurso de talentos. Esta noche no contamos con una estrella nueva sino que, queremos lanzar mundialmente a una de los mejores pianistas que existen. Es todavía muy joven y muchos no lo conoceréis pero para eso, está WOW, para acercaros en la actualidad del mundo de los talentos. Vamos a conectar en directo con nuestra coach, nuestra cantante favorita, Musa, a ver qué nos cuenta.

Musa: buenas noches, hemos venido esta noche a una audición infantil que organizan una vez al año, y para incentivar, tanto a los padres como a los niños, suelen traer a estrellas consagradas de la música y otras que están en proceso de descubrimiento, como es nuestro caso. Se trata de Lizzie-Ye, la pianista emergente de nacionalidad medio americana, medio china, que va ser la atracción de esta noche. Estaros atentos chicos, porque yo la he escuchado, y es una verdadera delicia, es un auténtico talento.

Ace: muchas gracias Musa, estaremos atentos a la actuación de esta joven promesa. Como es habitual, contamos con nuestros jueces Cliff y Margo, ellos nos dirán si Lizzie es WOW o fuera. Vamos a hacer una breve pausa para publicidad y después volveremos.

Musa: genial, pues la primera conexión hecha. Chicas, ¿podéis oírme?

Tecna: hola chicos, ¿cómo estáis?

Musa: muy bien, muy bien, ¿estáis conectadas a Facebook live?

Flora: claro, estamos expectantes por ver la actuación.

Timmy: ¿hay mucha seguridad?

Riven: la pianista famosa tiene dos gorilas en la puerta de su camerino y nosotros, estamos cuidando la integridad de los niños que participan en la audición, con la venia de la profesora.

Helia: así que, la pianista es inaccesible.

Musa: madre mía, con cambio de guardia, nada más y nada menos.

Riven: ¿y para qué necesitan tanta parafernalia?

Musa: yo que sé, esta gente del mundo de la música es un poco extraña. Hay gente que quiere... a lo mejor, papel del váter, incluso de color rojo, o que yo que sé, o servilletas de lino, de seda, o lo que sea, pero es una locura.

Riven: por Dios, jajaja, como si se le fuera a quedar eso... tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, mejor con papel rojo.

Musa: pues no sé, pero tendrá que tener una calidad muy buena, jajaja.

Riven: ya empieza.

Musa: ¿sabes en qué lugar, actúa tu sobrina?

Riven: pues, ni idea. No se lo preguntado a mi hermano.

Shaila: bienvenidos un año más, a nuestra gala de música por excelencia. Gracias por su asistencia y ahora damos comienzo, desde los más pequeños, a los más mayores.

Musa: por favor, qué pequeño, ¿que va a tocar el piano? ay madre.

Riven: y canta la vez.

Musa: ¿qué dices? venga, entonces... ¿este chico ha actuado ya?

Riven: si tendrá la misma edad que mi sobrina. El año pasado cantó ya. Pero es que, en los festivales del colegio también canta.

Musa: qué fuerte, no si, canta bien. Que gracia.

Riven: sabía qué te gustaría.

Musa: en serio gracias, por invitarme otra vez más.

Riven: somos amigos, ya lo sabes.

Musa: mira, que ya va a salir.

Maddie: ¿y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

Riven: nada, que nos han dado entradas VIP para poder verte desde aquí. Como Musa, es famosa...

Maddie: qué bien. Entonces mi actuación va dedicada a vosotros.

Musa: gracias amor.

Riven: si es que te tengo que querer.- cuándo la niña entró en el escenario, pude ver como Musa, tenía un semblante extraño- ¿va todo bien?

Musa: sí, sí, muy bien. El problema es que me parece sospechoso que la chica esta, tenga hasta cambio de guardia.

Riven: pero es como has dicho tú. Algunos son muy excéntricos.

Musa: mientras, sea eso. - en ese momento empezó a tocar. La melodía era fascinante. Estaba que me saltaban las lágrimas. Riven pareció notarlo y entonces me abrazó por la espalda- es increíble, ¿no te parece?

Riven: y que lo digas. - tener a la chica de mis sueños entre mis brazos mientras sonaba aquella melodía tan bonita, era todo un sueño hecho realidad- ¿te molesta?

Musa: ¿el qué? ¿Tus gestos de complicidad y cariño? Somos amigos, podemos estar así.

Riven: por si pensabas algo que no era.

Musa: que va, no pasa nada.

Riven: como eres la única que me deja estar así...

Musa: ¿es que he tenido alguna novia?

Riven: la verdad es que no, pero me han gustado chicas y lo he intentado, pero tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento. Así que... era un poco capullo, la verdad, lo reconozco.

Musa: bueno, ya la encontrarás. Que fue, ¿cuando la muerte de tu padre?

Riven: sí, me volví un completo idiota pero bueno, tienes que entender que estaba solo, estaba decepcionado, había perdido a mi padre, y además es uno de mis referentes en la vida y, llegué a pensar que mi vida se había terminado para siempre, pero, gracias a mi hermano y a mi tía, salí del agujero y así que, aquí estoy.

Musa: vaya. - al menos le pilló cuando tenía 16 años. Yo que tenía 6, cuando mi madre se fue... la actuación terminó y la verdad es que, la niña tenía un talento natural. Ahora tan sólo quedaba la actuación de la estrella invitada-

Shaila: bueno señores, tras unas magníficas actuaciones, tengo que presentaros a una joven promesa. Como sabéis, nos gusta traer artistas emergentes porque todos, se merecen tener un hueco, al igual que sus hijos en un futuro no muy lejano, si es que, les gusta la música tanto como a nosotros, para seguir formándose. Demos la bienvenida a Lizzie-Ye, aterrizada en Estados Unidos, desde Hong Kong.

Ace: bienvenidos de nuevo a WOW. Está a punto de comenzar la actuación de nuestra joven promesa. Así que, jueces, estad atentos y vosotros desde casa, también, porque, de vosotros depende que esta estrella, sea WOW o fuera.

Riven: voy a echar un vistazo a los gorilas.

Musa: vale, te espero aquí.

Tecna: ya empieza, chicas.

Stella: pues venga, que tengo una cita.

Bloom: hombre, Stella, que calladito te lo tenías.

Stella: es que no me ha dado tiempo a decírtelo.

Flora: ya, ya, y luego eres la más cotilla de todas. Pero tú no sueltas prenda.

Stella: es que me estaba reservando para contároslo luego.

Layla: sí claro, cuando ya haya pasado. A ver si, dejamos de pedir explicaciones y tú... aplícate el cuento, guapa. A ver, si sueltas algo, que luego le pides explicaciones a todo el mundo.

Stella: venga chicas, no discutáis.

Sky: hace auténticas virguerías con el piano.

Tecna: tocar el teclado es más fácil, el del ordenador, claro jajaja, y el de la música... bueno, es parecido pero yo creo que es más sencillo.

Timmy: a lo mejor, estás más acostumbrada a un tipo de piano.

Helia: puede ser.

Brandon: Stella, siento interrumpirte, pero creo que nos tenemos que ir.

Stella: pues vamos. Ya me contáis luego, en qué queda la fiesta. (Vestido azul de flores WOW 2)

Ace: maravilloso, sí señor es una auténtica estrella. Ya sabéis, ahora os toca a vosotros votar. Veamos qué dicen nuestros jueces.

Cliff: respira harmonía por los cuatro costados. Tiene que estar dentro.

Margo: repetitivo, anticuado, nada extraordinario, está fuera.

Musa: ¿has visto algo?

Riven: tener un montón de gorilas de estos, porque ahora, hay otro nuevo.

Musa: pues... ¿quién sabe? Esto es muy extraño.

Ace: y el público dice que... Lizzie es... ¡WOW! De un momento a otro, la tendremos de nuevo, sobre el escenario para rendirle el correspondiente homenaje.

Shaila: nos lo hemos dicho pero, gracias a una amiga que nos ha visitado, hemos conectado en directo con el programa WOW, para que Lizzie tenga la cobertura que se merece para saltar a la fama.

Markus: es genial.

Maddie: ¿la has visto? yo quiero ser igual que ella.

Paige: si quieres, lo serás pero para eso, a parte de la música, tienes que estudiar las demás asignaturas en el cole, por si alguna vez te cansas de la música poder hacer algo que te apasione.

Markus: es que las asignaturas del cole son esenciales, sino no hay música y mucho menos, piano.

Musa: mira, los gorilas ya no están.

Riven: vamos a comprobar el camerino, porque esto, me huele mal.

Musa: ya te he dicho que, no me gustaba nada que los gorilas se cambiaran cada dos por tres.

Nabu: ¿tardan mucho en conectar o soy yo?

Layla: supongo que Musa tendrá que darle el visto bueno.

Tecna: no, yo creo que ha pasado algo.

Musa: el camerino está cerrado con llave.

Riven: creo que tenemos un problema.

Musa: no creo que se haya encerrado con llave... espera, creo que llevo algo con lo que podemos abrir la puerta.

Riven: benditas sean las horquillas. Pero antes que nada, ponte los guantes, no dejes huellas.

Musa: sí, por lo pronto, hay que enviar el pomo de la puerta al laboratorio, esto huele a secuestro. - abri la puerta gracias a la horquilla y descubrí que, efectivamente Lizzy, había sido secuestrada- ya decía yo que, lo de los gorilas no me cuadraba.

Riven: siempre actúan bajo los mismos patrones de búsqueda. Ahora, que seguramente sabrían que somos policias y que estábamos aquí, por eso han hecho lo de los guardias. Han copiado el uniforme de la seguridad real del edificio y los matones de la mafia, se han hecho pasar por los guardaespaldas. Y a todo esto, entonces, ¿dónde están los otros guardaespaldas, los reales?

Musa: tendríamos que ver las cámaras de seguridad.

Riven: quizás, las han desconectado para colarse.

Musa: claro, pero, ¿cómo sabrían que somos policía?

Riven: alguien ha debido dar el chivatazo.

Musa: tengo una idea. Vamos a recuperar lo que queda de las cintas de seguridad por si acaso pudiéramos sacar una pista, huellas, por ejemplo.

Riven: vale, voy a bajar yo a la sala de seguridad y tú avisa al programa y a la organización del evento, que la chica no puede salir, di que se ha tenido que marchar.

Musa: estupendo. - fui corriendo hasta donde estaban el hermano de Riven y su mujer para contarles lo que había sucedido- chicos, ha habido un problema. Otro secuestro. Alguien ha debido de saber que éramos policías, aunque fuéramos de paisano. Lo único sospechoso que hemos visto es que la chica tenía cambio de guardia en el camerino y eso nos ha despistado, pero ahora entendemos que realmente, esos no eran sus guardias, esos son los matones de la organización.

Markus: ¿y Riven?

Musa: ha ido a por las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad. Pensamos que han sido hackeadas, así que, por si acaso encontramos huellas, es necesario cogerlas.

Paige: lo que faltaba ya. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Musa: voy a hablar con Shaila, para decirle que tenemos que abortar la misión, tenemos que salir ya y dejar que la policía científica actúe. Una segunda opinión nunca viene mal.

Markus: vamos. Enseguida os aviso cuando estemos en el coche, porque la cena, sigue en pie. A los niños solamente, hay que decirles que se ha tenido que ir.

Musa: de acuerdo. Ahora nos vemos. Ace, cancela el programa, tenemos otro secuestro, o si no quieres cancelarlo, pasa a otra cosa, a otras actuaciones, a los mejores momentos, lo que sea, pero da señal de tranquilidad, por favor.

Ace: de acuerdo. Chicos, tenemos un problema con la conexión. Así que, vamos, mientras se soluciona, a ver los vídeos de las mejores actuaciones.

Timmy: genial, otro secuestro. Pues... o les han engañado bien, o no sé como no los han pillado.

Tecna: me acaba de enviar Musa un mensaje y me ha dicho que había cambios de guardia extraños en el camerino.

Layla: pues entonces, ahí lo tienes. Claro, ellos que iban a saber. Puede ser una de estas tías que son muy excéntricas.

Tecna: claro, eso es lo que ha pensado Musa, también.

Sky: con lo de hoy, me queda claro que esto, es una banda criminal.

Nabu: esto no lo hace cualquiera.

Shaila: me comentan, que tenemos que suspender aquí, nuestra velada. Lo sentimos mucho pero Lizzy, se ha tenido que marchar y le hubiera gustado quedarse pero, tenía un vuelo que no podía cancelar.

Maddie: jo, que pena. Yo que quería verla ahora...

Paige: vamos, que papá nos está esperando.

Riven: toma, aquí tengo las citas de seguridad. Efectivamente, las cámaras están burladas.

Musa: estupendo, lo guardo aquí, en el bolso y ahora, cuando lleguemos a casa, lo dejamos guardado a buen recaudo en la maleta.

Riven: llévalo siempre encima, no sea que nos atraquen o algo.

Markus: vamos chicos. Oye si queréis quedaros en casa, no hay ningún problema. Entiendo que después de esto, no queráis salir.

Musa: no, si yo estoy bien, podemos salir a donde queráis. Además si nos ven los niños, daremos más tranquilidad.

Riven: por mí también.

Markus: pues entonces, vámonos.

Musa: el resto ya está avisado de lo que ha pasado.

Riven: -miré a Musa y la vi muy preocupada- ¿estás bien?

Musa: si, no te preocupes. A ver, estoy preocupada, a quién no se le pone mal cuerpo, donde secuestran a alguien delante nuestras narices y nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada.

Riven: lo sé, espero que la cena te ayude a desconectar y bueno, y nuestra compañía, claro. Yo también estoy preocupado. Es que, ¿como no se nos ocurrió antes que realmente, esos no eran los guardias de verdad?

Musa: a saber, se camuflaron perfectamente.

Riven: ahora lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar a que nos den las pruebas y analizar las otras que hemos cogido. Y ahora, alegra esa cara. No quiero verte así.

Musa: está bien, gracias de nuevo.

Riven: no me des tanto las gracias. Ya sabes, somos amigos, estamos para esto.

Musa: ¿ y entonces como agradezco lo que haces por mí, tus buenas palabras sobre todo?

Riven: disfrutando de esta peculiar cena, en esta familia tan extraña, podríamos decirlo.

Musa: extraña, ¿por qué?

Riven: porque, hemos tenido que crecer demasiado rápido. Primero mi madre se va, y después, a mi padre se lo cargan. Realmente, yo no me veo como una familia desestructurada.

Musa: a pesar de las dificultades, habéis creado, digamos, otra familia.

Riven: ya pero, siempre me ha faltado algo.

Musa: yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña pero... bueno, yo era un poco inconsciente porque tenía 6 años.

Riven: tengas la edad que tengas, nunca estás preparado para a la muerte de alguien y más, si es así, muy cercano, como que sea un padre o una madre.

Musa: lo sé, y para ser viudo tampoco, porque mi padre, lo pasó muy mal.

Riven: cuando se divorcian, también lo pasan mal. Mi padre fue eso, se divorciaron y luego mi madre se fue. Ahí sí que, tenía yo, 8 años. Markus, los recuerda mejor que yo, él ha vivido más cosas con ellos.

Musa: y será más consciente que tú de todo lo que ha pasado.

Riven: por eso, junto con mi tía, me ha cuidado como si fuera un padre para mí. Nos llevamos uno años de diferencia, más o menos, eso hace mucho. Y ni que pensar, en todos los problemas que tuve, no llegué a tener adicciones a nada pero realmente, fue muy duro y casi caigo en tentaciones que, mejor no probar.

Musa: ¿y cuál fue tu refugio?

Riven: la policía, el FBI. Los antiguos compañeros de mi padre me ayudaron a superar mis temores, mis miedos y mis inseguridades. Había visto morir a mi padre delante mis ojos. Sólo, recuerdo los ojos del asesino de mi padre. Cómo miro antes de disparar y como cuando, finalmente había matado a mi padre, me volvió a mirar, me sonrío y se largó.

Musa: j****, menudo panorama. Qué bestialidad. Y alguna vez, ¿lo has vuelto a ver?

Riven: nunca más lo vuelto a ver. Pero lo que me fastidia es, que todavía está suelto. Ojalá lo pudiera pillar.

Musa: es que eso es tan difícil...

Riven: es cierto. Pero tiene que pagar por ello.

Musa: es aquí.

Riven: típico restaurante para familias con niños.

Musa: pues así, ellos disfrutan y los mayores también hablamos de nuestras cosas.

Riven: pues si.

Paige: si os quedarais más tiempo, podríamos ir a algún sitio más... para mayores.

Musa: bueno, no pasa nada. Además, se lo merece. Ha sido mágica la actuación.

Paige: muchas gracias.

Musa: sólo digo lo que veo. Es digna de las mejores actuaciones y de los mejores artistas.

Paige: tío, Riven, ¿por qué no la traes más veces?

Riven: bueno... eso yo, no lo decido.

Musa: ya sabes que estoy aquí porque estoy colaborando con él, estoy trabajando, bueno, estamos trabajando.

Riven: exacto.

Paige: pero, a ver si te pasas un día de vacaciones, cuando no tengas que trabajar.

Musa: gracias, pero yo también tengo que ir a ver a mi padre. Además, no sé yo, vosotros tendréis vuestros planes.

Paige: pues si no te invita Riven, te invito yo.

Musa: eres muy amable, de verdad, no hace falta, no es necesario.

Paige: pues, yo quiero que vengas y desde ahora en adelante, te considero una de mis amigas y te estoy invitando.

Musa: venga ya, si no me conoces de nada.

Riven: si te insiste, tú ven. Yo te invito. Yo por mí, no hay ningún problema.

Musa: bueno chicos, os agradezco a todos mucho, vuestras invitaciones pero ya sabéis, porque estoy aquí.

Riven: está bien, no te preocupes, pero si mi familia, quiere que vengas...

Musa: escucha, Riven, todo esto es genial, pero sabes que soy tu compañera de trabajo. Yo lo siento mucho, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo no puedo autoinvitarme.

Riven: pero, si te estamos invitando nosotros.

Musa: ya hablaremos.

Paige: entonces, ahora... ¿cómo lo vais a hacer?

Musa: pues, cuando volvamos a casa, con el resto del equipo, buscaremos las pistas que sean necesarias para dar con la organización.

Riven: la verdad que, está siendo muy complicado este caso, pero seguro, que lo hacemos bien, lo conseguiremos, ya lo verás.

Musa: es que si no lo hiciéramos, sería una indecencia.

Markus: ya vereis como lo conseguís.

Riven: oye, ¿no ois un ruido, fuera?

Musa: no. -de repente oí un tiro y me puse muy nerviosa- Oh, dios mio, eso ha sido un tiro.

Paige: no me fastidies. Que los niños están fuera jugando.

Riven: vamos. Musa, quédate aquí. Así te aseguras de que la gente esté tranquila.

Musa: vale.

Markus: voy contigo.

Paige: me está dando un ataque de ansiedad.

Musa: tranquila. - por suerte llevaba un abanico- ¿mejor?

Paige: si.

Maddie: papá.

Markus: vamos. Salir de ahí.

Maddie: pero...

Riven: ya. Vamos, no hay tiempo.

Markus: acaba de aparcar un coche.

Riven: te iba a decir que cogieras el coche y que te llevaras a los niños, pero no tenemos tiempo. Los coches están ahí. Vamos a entrar.

Musa: lo malo es que está a reventar.

Paige: probablemente, lo que quieran es la caja.

Musa: por nuestra integridad, mejor que sea eso.

Riven: ya, estamos aquí. -me iba a dirigir a la gente, pero los atracadores irrumpieron y solo nos dió tiempo a escondernos debajo de las mesas-

Maddie: ¿que está pasando?

Riven: shhh... -le tapé la boca. Los tíos avanzaron hacia el mostrador y pidieron el dinero de la caja. Nadie se resistió por que iban armados-

Xxx: sabes que hay más. ¿dónde?

Musa: voy a avisar a la policía. Nosotros estamos fuera de servicio.

Riven: tranquila, el hombre de la mesa de al lado es poli. También está fuera de servicio. Pero ha llamado él.

Musa: y nosotros...

Riven: ya sé lo que estás pensando.-de repente oí las sirenas-

Yyy: la pasma tíos, vamos.

Riven: -al tiempo que los atracadores salieron del local, salimos de nuestro escondite. Pero uno de ellos se volvió y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me dió mucha impresión. Sus ojos... -

Markus: ¿Riven?

Riven: -parecía que estaba solo en aquel lugar, y volví a aquella calle oscura donde mataron a mi padre-

Perdona... ¿decías?

Markus: estás pálido.

Riven: vámonos. Musa... ¿puedes conducir tú?

Musa: sí. Si quieres hablar...

Riven: gracias. -ella me dió una de sus sonrisas pero, no estaba para nadie-

Markus: nos vemos en casa. ¿de verdad estás bien?

Riven: sólo quiero irme a casa.

Musa: vamos. -No entendía lo que le pasaba a Riven. Pero, no quería presionarle-

En Gardenia...

Stella: gracias por esta noche. Ves, yo necesito... situaciones como estas.

Brandon: todo lo que esté en mi mano... ya sabes... sólo, pidelo.

Stella: lo mismo digo.

Brandon: entonces... ¿Estoy más cerca de ti?

Stella: al principio del camino, pero si, jajaja.

Brandon: genial.

Tecna: ya está esto, listo.

Timmy: vamos. Ya estamos más cerca.

Tecna: ¿qué tal esta tarde?

Timmy: bien. Hemos estado tomando algo y hablando.

Tecna: con lo cuál... No habías quedado con tu madre.

Timmy: a ti no te puedo mentir, ¿verdad?

Tecna: no es que no puedas... es que lo haces fatal, jajaja. Es una chica, ¿verdad?

Timmy: no. Era un amigo.

Tecna: ¿y qué tal?

Timmy: pues, es que, he quedado con Maison, y, bueno, hemos estado hablando.

Tecna: anda... ¿y de qué habéis estado hablando?

Timmy: de todo y de que... bueno, próximamente es la comicon.

Tecna: si, lo leí que era pronto.

Timmy: entonces, como he ido allí a por un protector de pantalla para el móvil... cuando hemos estado hablando, me ha dicho que quiere sacar entradas, que si vamos a ir.

Tecna: si. Claro. Me encantan esos sitios.

Timmy: si, a mi también. Además, me dijo que te gustaba mucho el cosplay.

Tecna: pues entonces, claro, si vamos, ¿no?

Timmy: eso pensado yo. Así puedes conectar con el concurso, porque seguro que hay alguien súper bueno haciendo cosplay.

Tecna: yo, por mí encantada. Y más si tanto uno de mis grandes amigos y tú, porque tam bien eres mi amigo, diría que el mejor, me acompañeis. Esta será nuestra misión. ¿Te ha dicho cuándo es?

Timmy: no, pero calcula que en una semana. Igual menos.

Tecna: bien.

Timmy: seguro que te gustará. ¿has estado alguna vez en alguno de estos?

Tecna: pues ahora que lo dices, creo que si. Sí porque, iban vestidos de personajes y era super chulo. Yo no me suelo disfrazar. La verdad, no es mi estilo pero sí que, me gusta ver a la gente.

Timmy: sí, yo también estado alguna vez y la verdad es que, pienso como tú.

Tecna: ¿tú crees que Maison se disfrazará?

Timmy: pues, no me ha dicho nada. No creo.

Tecna: pues, a él sí que le gustaba mucho este tema. Una vez me puse uno de esos trajes en la tienda y la verdad, es que es pesan y me sentí super rara.

Timmy: pues, entonces, ¿decidido no?

Tecna: claro, oye, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? porque tanto tú como yo estamos solos. A ver, sí, está el resto de la casa, pero como nuestros compañeros de habitación no están... por si querías no sé jugar a algo o, yo qué sé.

Timmy: ¿quieres echar alguna partida al juego del otro día?

Tecna: vale, lo que quieras.

Timmy: genial, porque así, me puedo tomar la revancha.

Tecna: ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú. No estés tan seguro de eso.

Timmy: no cantes victoria antes de empezar.

Tecna: pero, si te machaque en 2 segundos el otro día.

Timmy: no me tientes, que no sabes a lo que puedo ser capaz de llegar.

Tecna: eso ya lo veremos.

Musa: -llegamos a casa y Riven no quería saber nada, ni hablar con nadie. Parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma cuando estamos en un restaurante, cuando aparecieron aquellos tipos- si quieres hablar, ya sabes que podemos hablar. De lo que quieras además.

Riven: quiero estar un rato solo, ¿vale?

Musa: está bien.

Riven: no espero que lo entiendas, solo que lo comprendas.

Musa: te entiendo y te comprendo. Así que, no te preocupes yo voy a ver qué hacen las chicas. Luego nos vemos. Si quieres hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Riven: está bien. Gracias. - claro que quería estar con ella en ese momento. Pero quería pensar solo, esos ojos eran del asesino de mi padre y eso me había dejado muy tocado-

Markus: voy a hablar con él.

Musa: ha dicho que quería estar solo.

Markus: sí, pero es mi hermano. No puedo dejarlo así.

Musa: pues, suerte.

Markus: tranquila, sé manejarlo.

Musa: está bien. Dile que si necesita algo, ya sabe dónde estoy, aunque, ya se lo he dicho yo, pero bueno, no viene mal recordárselo.

Markus: muy bien.

Musa: - me fui hacia el cuarto de la niña, puesto que Paige y Maddie estarían allí. Se ve que, era una familia tradicional de esas que, les cuentan cuentos a los niños por las noches- ¿puedo, pasar chicas?

Paige: pasa, ¿y los chicos dónde están?

Musa: Markus ha ido al jardin a hablar con Riven, que me ha dicho que quería estar solo. Cuándo hemos salido del restaurante, estaba un poco alicaído. No sé qué le pasa pero, me ha insistido más de una vez que quería estar solo.

Paige: algo gordo ha tenido que pasar porque Riven, ya no es tan solitario como antes, tiene sus momentos en los que quiere estar solo, pero únicamente, cuando pasa algo muy grave.

Maddie: ¿qué le pasa a mi tío?

Paige: nada corazón. Cuándo crezcas, entenderás que, a veces, las personas necesitamos un momento de intimidad con nosotros mismos. Y tú venga, a dormir ya.

Maddie: déjame hablar con ella un momento.

Musa: claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Maddie: solo quiero decirte que eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y que ojalá mi tío, sepa ver lo mismo que yo veo.

Musa: muchas gracias bombón, eres muy amable. Pero tu tío yo solamente somos amigos.

Maddie: pero seguro que a él le gustas.

Musa: no, ¿qué dices?

Maddie: ya verás como sí. Porque... tú también sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Musa: no sé... le quiero mucho, pero como amigos, somos compañeros de trabajo, porque aunque no lo creas, no solo soy cantante, según el concurso, también soy policía, de casa, de todo, pero simplemente eso, amigos. Sé que has visto complicidad y gestos de cariño, pero porque, estamos acostumbrados a trabajar juntos. Un mes da para mucho y más, si lo ves todos los días, a todas horas.

Paige: eso es lo que me pasó a mí con tu padre, estudiamos juntos y nos veíamos mucho. Y surgió.

Maddie: pero entonces, entre ellos, ¿por qué no surge nada?

Paige: disculpala. Ya está, ya basta.

Musa: es que... lo que no puede ser, no puede ser, lo siento.

Paige: duérmete. Y deja de decir tonterías. Vamos.

Musa: buenas noches, Maddie, ha sido un placer conocerte ,aunque bueno, mañana también nos veremos.

Maddie: por favor.

Musa: no insistas. Cuándo seas mayor, entenderás que eso, es cosa de dos personas, no sólo, de lo que quiera una.

Paige: vamos, no tienes porque darle tampoco muchas explicaciones. Se ha encariñado contigo y quiere que ahora su tío también se enrolle contigo.

Musa: pobrecilla. Pero, tiene que comprender que Riven y yo solamente, somos amigos.

Paige: les esperamos aquí en el salón, tú no tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

Musa: qué va, por mí bien.

Markus: ¿qué ha pasado?

Riven: le he dicho a Musa, que quería estar solo. Pero veo que nadie respeta mi posición.

Markus: no es eso, tío. Me preocupa verte así. Estás así desde que acabamos de cenar, desde el atraco.

Riven: era el capullo que mató a padre.

Markus: ¿dónde estaba?

Riven: era uno de los atracadores. Cuándo nos levantamos de debajo de las mesas, se me quedó mirando y entonces vi sus ojos. Los mismos que aquella noche me miraron con tanta frialdad, cuándo mataron a papá. Entonces, fue como si hubiera tenido una visión.

Volví a aquel momento en que todo pasó.

Markus: j****, ¿y porque no me lo dices antes?

Riven: había demasiada gente en el local y estaban Musa y Paige, y no quería preocupar a ninguna de las dos y menos, que se enteran los niños de quién había sido el asesino de su abuelo.

Markus: supuestamente han sido detenidos.

Riven: sí, pero no tardarán en soltarlos seguramente.

Markus: ¿y por qué no presentas cargos contra esta persona en concreto?

Riven: primero, tengo que investigar para sacar algo que le pueda inculpar. Sé que es el asesino de nuestro padre, pero no basta con decir que lo han asesinado. Hay que tener el móvil de la operación, cómo se hizo, los motivos por los cuales lo hizo. Además, ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama, no tenemos nada, sólo sabemos que fue él, porque su mirada es igual que la del tipo de aquel día. Hasta tengo la sensación de como si, me hubiera reconocido.

Markus: cuenta conmigo para investigarle.

Riven: ya te iré avisando. Sabes, quiero pedirle ayuda a Musa. En otros tiempos, lo haría por mi cuenta, pero vivo con más gente en casa y creo que, es justo que alguien me ayude y he pensado en ella.

Markus: claro, si con ella es con, la que te sientes a gusto, adelante.

Riven: es especial. Y no quiero fallarle. Si no le digo nada y me descubre, se enfadará porque, le estaré ocultando algo y no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que, tu compañera de equipo no confie en ti.

Markus: a ti, te pasa algo más con ella.

Riven: qué va, qué va.

Markus: venga, que soy tu hermano mayor. Que hasta tú vas a pasar por eso. Serás todo lo duro que quieras ser. Pero, tienes una sensibilidad especial cuando estás con ella. Y no me digas que no es nada. Para... querer pedirle ayuda, tú, en un caso tan delicado y personal... déjame hacerte una pregunta, y respondeme con la verdad. ¿te estás enamorando de ella?

Riven: -sabía que no se le escapaba ni una- no sé...

Markus: si que lo sabes. Sabes, yo creo que si. He visto como la miras. Como habláis entre vosotros e incluso, a veces, habláis sin decir nada. Con miradas, con gestos, lo nervioso que te pones cuando ella aparece de repente. Cuándo os juntais, se te pasa. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Riven: es cierto que cuando la conocí, me atraía mucho pero conforme la fui conociendo, me atraia cada vez más. Incluso, he de reconocer que cuando trabajamos juntos, a veces me siento un poco inferior a ella.

Markus: típico de cuando te gusta una chica. Piensas que eres inferior y que ella nunca se va a fijar en ti.

Riven: ya lo sé. Pero, es verdad.

Markus: pues antes de que te la levante otro... ya sabes... ya tienes hecha una parte. Ahora tienes que hacer el resto y eso, sólo puedes hacerlo tú.

Riven: ya lo sé. Pero... no sé ni siquiera como hacerlo. Me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato.

Markus: ok. Si necesitas algo...

Musa: ¿como está?

Markus: mal. Quiere estar solo. Uno de los tíos del atraco fue él que mató a mi padre.

Paige: no flipes.

Musa: voy a hablar con él. - me da igual que hubiera pedido otra vez quedarse solo, tenía que hablar con él- me da igual lo que me digas, y sé que nadie te va a dejar solo como tu quieres está noche, pero quiero hablar contigo.

Riven: no te preocupes. -lo que realmente quería era, estar con ella. Claro que solo no quería estar- Ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algo. Bueno... aunque ya lo conoces. Mi sobrina ya te lo ha enseñado antes.

Musa: pero... es tu lugar especial.

Riven: ya pero... solo, no es lo mismo.

Musa: está bien. -estaba muy intrigada. Él quería que fuera a un lugar en el que él se sentía bien-

Riven: antes de todo... en esa calle de ahí, pasó lo de mi padre.

Musa: y no... ¿os trae malos recuerdos?

Riven: resulta que mi hermano cambió la orientación de la casa. La puerta, la piscina, el jardín está delante, como para darle la espalda a lo malo. No creo que no podría vivir pasando todos los días por la calle donde me arrebataron a mi padre. Era mi modelo a seguir. Era todo para mí.

Musa: pero no te culpes. Creo que piensas que tú tuviste la culpa, pero no pudiste hacer nada. A lo mejor, intentar defenderle, hubiera sido peor. Riven, a lo mejor tú no estarías aquí. -esa idea me mataba. Me derrumbé-

Riven: ey, no llores. Eso, sí que no. -era tan mona. La abracé- oye... que no pasa nada. Estoy aquí. Ven, vamos que no quiero que llores y menos por algo que me afecta a mi. -le sequé las lágrimas, le di un beso en la frente y la volví a abrazar- te gusta ponerte en la piel de los demás, ¿no?

Musa: creo que, cuando tú también lo pasas mal es más fácil empatizar con alguien que en su día, ha pasado por una situación similar a la tuya. Y eso me pasa desde que te conozco. Creo que, aparentas ser un tipo duro, pero tienes un corazón de oro, eres más blandito de lo que crees.

Riven: y aquí... es donde me suelo, esconder. Lo puse aquí, porque estoy escondido del resto y es... donde me gusta pensar. Aunque, bueno, muy secreto no es. Pero la gente te respeta.

Musa: tenéis unas vistas estupendas.

Riven: como mi hermano tiene ésta casa, decidimos que la casa de vacaciones me la quedara yo. Está en la playa. Es un chalet como este, más o menos. A horas de aqui. Lo que pasa que como me metí al FBI, no puedo vivir allí. Así que, nos trasladamos todos los veranos. Ellos, normalmente, antes y, cuando tengo yo las vacaciones, me incorporo.

Musa: que guay. Un pisito de soltero. Bueno un chalet, jajaja. Supongo que llevarás a tus conquistas.

Riven: si las tuviera, ¿por qué no? Más intimidad tendría, seguro.

Musa: claro, para eso están ese tipo de pisos. Yo como en Melodía vivo con mi padre... pero, de la familia de mi madre, tenemos una propiedad pero esta vez, en la montaña y también es un poco lo que comúnmente se conoce como picadero.

Riven: jajaja, ¿últimamente, quién no tiene una casa así?

Musa: jajaja, pero mola, yo que sé, tienes tú intimidad.

Riven: pues... a ver si nos invitas alguna vez.

Musa: estupendo. Claro. Y tú, también.

Riven: yo, cuando quieras. Bueno... ¿podemos hablar? Es serio. Es algo personal y no te lo pediría si no estuviera tan bien contigo.

Musa: al principio estuvimos un poco...

Riven: pero en verdad... Sólo discutíamos por cosas que pasaban en casa. Pero en el trabajo... nunca.

Musa: ya bueno, pero porque creo que... cada uno tiene su opinión.

Riven: si no puedo cabrearme contigo.

Musa: bueno, si. Dime corazón.

Riven: verás... -lo primero que hice fue cogerle la mano para juguetear con ella- ¿te importa?

Musa: no. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Riven: hoy... le he visto.

Musa: si, tu hermano me ha dicho algo cuando ha entrado en casa.

Riven: si. Cuándo los atracadores salieron del local, uno de ellos me miró y vi que era el asesino de mi padre. Y por eso...

Musa: -estaba tenso. Le pasé el brazo por el hombro- tranquilo. Respira y luego me lo dices.

Riven: ¿por qué eres tan comprensiva?

Musa: porque eres mi amigo y te quiero.

Riven: seguro que la persona que esté contigo... no te va a dejar escapar.

Musa: no sé yo, jajaja.

Riven: es verdad, tienes una capacidad natural para comprender a la gente, sobre todo a aquéllas que han pasado algo duro, como yo. Bueno, a lo que iba. ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Musa: sí. Si está en mi mano...

Riven: esta noche... me ha despertado muchos fantasmas. Y me gustaría investigar la muerte de mi padre y a la banda con la que trabaja.

Musa: me parece muy bien. Pero, ¿como lo vas a hacer?

Riven: mi hermano tiene un amigo en comisaría. En la comisaria central, trabajó mi padre antes de pasar al FBI, así que, todavía tenemos contactos. Sé que la banda, ha sido detenida varias veces pero siempre, no sé porque, acaban soltandolos. Y por lo visto el asesino de mi padre es el más peligroso. Entonces, lo que quiero es, sacar las suficientes pruebas para que la condena sea más efectiva.

Musa: ojalá las encuentres. Pero... si lo vas a hacer por tu cuenta...

Riven: no voy a dejar desatendidos los casos importantes. En los días libres y, gracias a la colaboración de mi hermano, seguro que savanls algo. Y me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Musa: yo, ¿como? Yo no sé como ayudarte. Eso es un tema muy personal. Pero, si me pides ayuda... me apunto. Claro, eso me hace sentirme, de verdad, muy realizada, nadie me ha pedido algo así, así que, te lo agradezco.

Riven: en serio, gracias. También significa mucho para mí.

Musa: sabes, tu sobrina creo que tiene... jajaja, no sé como decírtelo, planes para nosotros.

Riven: ¿cómo que planes?

Musa: si. Que me ha dicho, que porque, si para ella era la mejor persona que había conocido en mucho tiempo, vamos esto es un órdago, en toda regla...

Riven: ¿él que? -a saber lo que le habría dicho la niña pero, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero su sonrisa era permanente- va, no me dejes así.

Musa: tu sobrina tiene un problema muy gordo conmigo. Tú crees que me dice que le gustaría que estuviéramos juntos. Tu imagínate mi cara, cuando me lo ha dicho. Madre mía, seguro que dirás que está loca.

Riven: ¿en serio? No me lo puedo creer. -Pues era cierto y yo ahora mismo, no sabía que hacer. Ella sólo me miraba y sonreía, y yo... intentaba controlarme, pero no podía- sabes que ahora mismo... como no quites esa sonrisa que tienes, va a ser verdad lo que otros dicen por ahí.

Musa: ¿qué? ¿que dices? - le miré una vez más, pero no me dió tiempo a sonreír otra vez más porque, de repente, él me estaba plantado un beso en los morros. Le correspondí casi al instante. No me dió tiempo casi ni a sorprenderme. Al principio, le daba besos cortos y educados. A veces, nos mirábamos, como para preguntarnos si lo que estábamos haciendo, estaba bien, pero eso, no parecía importarnos demasiado, porque a penas nos despegabamos o él, mediante sus trucos de morderme el labio de abajo, me atraía otra vez hacia él. Intentaba meterme la lengua y yo no le dejaba y eso le provocaba-

Riven: eh, ¿por qué no me dejas? No seas mala.

Musa: jajaja, j****, no me lo puedo creer, nos estamos enrollando. Vaya tela. ¿estás seguro que esto no se va a romper? A ver si nos vamos a caer, vamos a despertar a alguien y van a decir que, que estamos haciendo aquí, todavía. -me tumbé en aquel columpio y deje mis zapatos caer- que alivio. si los pies, ya no los sentía.

Riven: yo lo que no entiendo es, como correis con ellos. -Riven todavía estaba sentado en la hamaca flotante y me cogió los pies-

Musa: son muy cómodos hasta cierto punto. Bueno... Que te voy a contar. Nunca lo vas a entender.

Riven: ya... también, es verdad.

Musa: -jugueteaba con mis pies y con mis piernas y yo estaba en la gloria, hasta que me empezó a hacerme cosquillas- ¿que haces? Para, jajaja.

Riven: pues entonces... haré otra cosa. - y me arrasté, poniéndome encima de ella- ahora sí, que no te vas a escapar.

Musa: -yo estaba flipando. Esto era muy fuerte para mí. No había tenido novio nunca y Riven estaba besándome y toquiteandome y encima lo tenía encima. Volvió a besarme. Intentó meterme la lengua una vez más, pero, le paré- perdona, pero... No quiero seguir si no me dices que esto... es de verdad. Me has besado en plan por atracción pero yo quiero saber si en esto, hay algo de verdad.

Riven: amor, todo es de verdad. Mientras mi sobrina te decía eso... yo he estado hablando con mi hermano y le he dicho que si, te implicaba en lo de mi padre es porque, no eres una simple compañera o una simple amiga y quizás... me he tirado a la piscina demasiado pronto, porque no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Musa: ya decía yo que algo pasaba, jajaja. No sé... todo. Yo al principio, me sentía abrumada por como me mirabas pero, cuando ya... te fui conociendo, entonces más y más, me sentía bien y supongo que, sentí a algo, pero, quería que te lanzaras tú. Y tan lanzarte, jajaja. Si es que... ¿y ahora que hacemos? - su respuesta fue otro beso. Y está vez si, fue más allá. Ahora que sabíamos que, con certeza estábamos haciendo nuestra relación algo más, ya nada nos importaba aquella noche. Eso sí, le puse límites a lo que vosotros ya sabéis. No era el momento, ni el lugar, ni yo, y seguramente él, tampoco, estábamos preparados. Solamente y con calma, estamos dando un paso más.

Continuará...


	12. 12- enredos

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos.

Capítulo 12- enredos

Tecna: -toda la noche había tenido un presentimiento extraño. Estaba jugando con Timmy y cuando, acabamos debí dormirme casi al instante. No recuerdo nada, después de que yo, hubiera ganado todas las partidas que habíamos jugado y que Timmy, tuviera envidia sana de mí. Pero lo que me mosqueaba, es que no lo había oído salir de la habitación. Estaba revuelta aquella noche. Notaba que me pasaba de una cama a otra. (Musa y yo juntamos las camas) También notaba, un olor débil pero suficiente, para oler a colonia de chico. Me acerqué a la almohada y, si, colonia de chico. Iba totalmente a ciegas. No podía ni abrir los ojos de lo dormida que estaba. Pensé que, si Musa y yo dormíamos allí, nada más que dos chicos podrían entrar allí. Riven y Timmy. Tenía que ser Timmy, porque Riven y Musa no estaban. Pero... ¿cómo es posible que huela a su colonia? Por eso no salió. Un momento... ¿qué hace Timmy en mi habitación? Y en mi cama durmiendo y encima... conmigo. Pensé, que aprovechado. Y me cambié a la cama de Musa y le dí la espalda. Estaba vestida, con lo cual no había pasado nada. Pero... para mí que soñé que me abrazaba... ¡no me fastidies! Era real. Sentía que estaba sudando, me estaba agobiando. Me metí en el baño corriendo-

Timmy: Riven, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? Deja de moverte. - espera un momento, si Riven no está. Entonces... ¿quién está en mi habitación? O mejor dicho, ¿dónde he acabado yo, esta noche? Abrí los ojos y reconocí una habitación similar a la mía pero, con cosas de chicas. Vi unos auriculares en una de las mesitas, el ordenador portátil en otra, además de una pantalla de televisión y un altavoz. Reconocí la ropa de Tecna, encima de una de las sillas. J****, no puede ser, he acabado durmiendo en la misma cama que ella. Ya decía yo que, después de jugar al videojuego, no había salido de la habitación. Solo recuerdo que, cuando apagamos el equipo, ella se quedó durmiendo, y yo, tonto de mí, cogí y dejé mis gafas en la mesilla y también me quedé dormido. Por eso no llegué nunca salir y a volver a mi habitación, pero ella tampoco se dió cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Aunque, a juzgar porque ella no estaba en ese momento, ya se había dado cuenta. De repente, salió del baño- ¿te encuentras bien?

Tecna: no estoy bien. Estoy muy cabreada y todo por tu culpa.

Timmy: pero... ¿qué pasa? si no ha pasado nada.

Tecna: haz el favor de salir ahora mismo de aquí. Como te pille alguien salir de mi habitación... entonces, la vamos a tener.

Timmy: j****, cómo te pones tía.

Tecna: como para no. Eres un aprovechado, tío, ¿por qué no te vas a tu cama? Me duele que abuses de mi confianza.

Timmy: escúchame, de verdad, no era mi intención, no sé qué me pasó. No volverá a pasar.

Tecna: ¿crees que eso me basta ahora mismo?

Timmy: sé que estás dolida porque piensas que yo me he aprovechado de ti pero, de verdad, que no ha pasado nada y yo no sabía nada, yo pensaba que me había ido.

Tecna: salte, anda.

Timmy: ¿qué pasa, no vas a hablar conmigo?

Tecna: ¿qué quieres que te diga, tío? Que hemos dormido juntos por error, porque a ti no te ha dado la gana de largarte después de jugar. La próxima vez es que paso tío. Ya no te voy a decir nada porque luego, no es responsable de lo que haces.

Timmy: está visto que no quieres razonar. Así que... me voy.

Tecna: por fin. Como te ha costado.

Timmy: y tú disimula ante los demás que si no, van a saber que hemos tenido gordo, para pelearnos así, ¿sabes?

Tecna: pues, a ver si te aplicas lo mismo guapo.

Timmy: -salí de la habitación y por suerte no había nadie. Pensaba que Tecna, era una persona más racional y que no se cabrearía por la gilipollez de esta noche. Si realmente no ha pasado nada pero, se ve que para ella, es importante. Me sentía mal porque, la había perdido y sabía que, recuperarla iba a ser un poco difícil-

Bloom: buenos días, chicas.

Flora: ¿os apetece ir a la playa hoy?

Layla: pues sí.

Tecna: por mí genial ya que, estamos libres. Lo que sí que me llevo es el aparato, por si acaso hoy, dijesen algo.

Stella: no te rayes. Que si no... no vas a disfrutar.

Tecna: ya pero...

Stella: las oficinas están cerradas y sabéis que los días libres se encargan otros.

Bloom: los días libres... son los días libres.

Tecna: está bien, chicas.

Flora: me pregunto... ¿Que estará haciendo Musa? La playa no será lo mismo sin ella.

Stella: pues, seguro que se lo está pasando mejor que yo, cuando lo del desfile.

Bloom: y está con Riven. Que me dijo Sky que Riven, desde que conoce a Musa, está muy calmado.

Tecna: pobrecillo. Por lo que cuenta, ha tenido una vida muy horrible.

Layla: ya... Pero... se ve que ha cambiado mucho porque por lo visto, antes se ve que, era más frío y solitario.

Bloom: ha tenido que vivir una situación que a nadie le gustaría y, ha tenido que ser adulto muy pronto.

Stella: por suerte tiene a Musa y bueno, y a su familia. Musa es una persona que le puede ayudar, ella vivió una situación similar.

Layla: Riven tiene más familia y así Musa, también se puede sentir más arropada porque ella, tiene su padre y bueno y a nosotras, claro.

Tecna: pero, de esta manera, tiene a alguien más en quién puede confiar. Es más que un amigo, un compañero. Vamos, digo yo, supongo, conozco a Musa desde hace muchos años y yo creo que algo mejor que vosotras porque, he vivido con ella muchas más cosas y sé que, entre ella y Riven hay algo. Se lo noto en su mirada. En cómo se miran, en cómo actúan cuando están juntos. Eso es señal de que tienen una confianza muy especial y que, posiblemente, puedan tener una relación y yo creo que se puede confirmar en el hecho de que se han ido juntos a casa de él y que él, ya la estaba invitando casi sin conocerla.

Bloom: ya pero, en cierto modo, han ido a trabajar.

Tecna: sí, pero pensarlo bien. Entre esos dos hay mucha atracción y yo creo que Riven, necesita una compañera como Musa. Además, todo no va a ser trabajar, que el día tiene muchas horas y te digo yo, que estos... si no han dicho nada es porque algo está pasando.

Layla: bueno, no sé, ya lo veremos cuando lleguen. Otra cosa, entonces, nosotras vamos a ir a la playa ahora, ¿verdad?

Flora: si, ¿no? Pero una cosa, ¿que hacemos con ellos? Les decimos que vamos a la playa por si se quieren venir o vamos nosotras solas. A ver, no es que haya que darle explicaciones a nadie pero... no sé, es que me sabe mal.

Tecna: yo creo que podríamos hacer un día de chicas, ¿no?

Stella: cuando esté Musa mejor, ¿no?

Bloom: vale sí, es que así, estamos todas porque sino... no es lo mismo, entonces, hoy sí que podemos decirle a estos si quieren venir.

Sky: ¿que queréis hacer chicos?

Brandon: paintball, tiro, ski acuático... no sé... decidme.

Stella: hola chicos... habíamos pensado en ir a la playa. Lo decíamos por si no tenéis nada que hacer.

Helia: no sé, ¿qué decís?

Timmy: no sé, por mi estupendo o si queréis hacer otra cosa.

Tecna: hay redes para jugar al voley. El Ayuntamiento ha propuesto el alquiler de las pistas a la gente y así todos, podemos disfrutar.

Nabu: lo que os apetezca.

Stella: mira, nosotras nos vamos ya. Ya nos decís algo.

Bloom: pues si.

Sky: está bien.

Mientras tanto...

Markus: ¿no os quedáis al final?

Riven: que va. Ha sido un placer, pero tenemos que hacer cosas.

Musa: si nos vamos por la tarde porque, hoy y mañana son nuestros días libres.

Riven: me han dicho los chicos de ir esta noche al chiringuito de la playa.

Musa: oye... pues sí.

Paige: así que, habéis hecho planes.

Musa: es que así, hablamos de cómo vamos a afrontar la semana que viene y lo dejamos todo atado. Así mañana, no nos tenemos que preocupar de nada.

Paige: pues si. Mira. Además tenéis trabajo porque ya son 3 secuestrados.

Musa: no sabemos si hay más.

Riven: esa es otra.

Maddie: por favor, quédate.

Musa: lo siento, corazón. Te prometo que pronto vengo.

Riven: que, ¿ya has recapacitado y te lo has pensado mejor? ahora sí que vas a venir.

Musa: bueno, me sabe mal. Lo hago por la niña.

Maddie: gracias.

Musa: no, jajaja. Yo soy la que te tengo que dar las gracias. Aunque todavía... tenemos unas horas para estar juntas. ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos?

Maddie: quiero que me enseñes unas cosas con el piano. Hay unas notas que se me resisten.

Musa: pues ayer, cualquiera lo diría porque, no se te notaba nada.

Maddie: porque me ayudaste a respirar y es muy importante para mí, lo de conectar con los demás y conmigo misma.

Musa: es que solo así, es como se siente la buena música. Vamos.

Riven: nos vemos. ¿La maleta la puedo meter en el coche ya?

Musa: sí claro. La he dejado en la puerta de la habitación.

Riven: vale pues, luego la bajo. Cuando vaya a bajar la mía, cojo la tuya también.

Musa: o si no, no te preocupes. Pero, como quieras. Gracias. - allí nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado anoche. Sabíamos disimular demasiado bien. Lo que no sabía era si para Riven... vamos, si era su novia, o simplemente una amiga con derecho a roce. Mucho roce, por cierto. Me dijo que todo lo que pasó anoche iba en serio. Pero tampoco había hablado con él seriamente, desde anoche. No dormimos juntos por respeto al resto de la gente que vive en la casa aunque, si por ellos fuera, yo creo que sí que nos dejarían dormir juntos-

Maddie: ¿tardásteis mucho tiempo en acostaros ayer? Es que, os oí hablando a mis padres y a ti en el salón.

Musa: bueno, estuvimos un tiempo hablando de cosas de mayores, claro y también, tu tío estaba un poco revuelto y bueno, quería estar un rato fuera.

Maddie: ¿porque en el restaurante, tuvimos que salir de la zona de juegos y porque después, nos escondimos debajo de la mesa?

Musa: es una larga historia. Resulta que hay gente mala por ahí y, querían robar lo que no era suyo, pero eran muy peligrosos porque, llevaba una pistola.

Maddie: ¿y porque mi tío no les plantó cara?

Musa: cielo, porque estábamos fuera de servicio y no llevamos armas y, corríamos el riesgo de salir heridos o algo peor, si nos enfrentamos a ellos.

Maddie: bueno, afortunadamente, todos estamos bien.

Musa: si. Eso es lo mejor. Bueno dime.

Maddie: mira. Esto lo estoy componiendo yo. Pero llega un momento que no me gusta.

Musa: vamos a verlo.

En la playa de Gardenia...

Stella: - estamos debajo de nuestra sombrilla y de repente llegaron ellos- vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí.

Bloom: se ve que no tendrían nada mejor que hacer.

Flora: pues seguramente.

Tecna: a saber lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a estos chicos.

Layla: pues, que se aburrían y han dicho, mira pues vamos. Supongo, que al no estar Riven, no querrán hacer un gran plan.

Tecna: pues como nosotras, si no está Musa.

Layla: aunque te digo una cosa, esa se lo está pasando mejor de lo que quiere.

Tecna: eso sí.

Timmy: hola chicas.

Tecna: ostras, porque has hablado que si no... cualquiera te reconoce sin gafas.

Timmy: suele pasar. Pero para no dejarlas por ahí y que se me manchen, o que se me rompan, que tienen una graduación especial, he usado lentillas.

Tecna: supongo que es más cómodo. Además, si son un poco más especiales... mejor. -si es que no podía enfadarme con él- De todas maneras... ¿que hacéis vosotros aquí?

Brandon: bueno, pues resulta que, como nos falta Riven, hemos decidido acompañaros.

Stella: ¿o es que no teníais nada mejor que hacer?

Sky: si pero... yo que sé... es mejor cuando estemos todos.

Helia: si queríais un día de chicas haberlo dicho.

Flora: un día de chicas es cuando estamos todas juntas. Y nos falta una.

Nabu: ¿siempre haces las cosas las 6 juntas?

Layla: normalmente... es cierto que, dentro del grupo, pues... cada una tiene su mejor amiga y hay veces que nos gusta ir con nuestra mejor amiga pero entre todas, que conste en acta, nos llevamos muy bien y somos un grupo muy unido. Lo que pasa es que, obviamente siempre, cuando perteneces a un grupo grande, te vas a llevar un poco mejor con alguien en concreto. ¿No creéis?

Tecna: es como... por ejemplo, a la hora de elegir con quién compartes habitación. No vas a dormir con alguien con el que no te llevas, antes que con alguien al que se lo cuentas todo. No es que no me lleve con alguien, no, al contrario.

Timmy: no, si tienes razón.

Brandon: Stella, ¿todo bien?

Stella: si, claro. Y no hace falta que me preguntes.

Brandon: sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Stella: un poco menos, estaría mejor.

Nabu: y... bueno... ¿cuáles son vuestras costumbres?

Layla: desde tomar el sol, bañarnos, jugar a lo que sea, ahora que hay pistas de deportes... e incluso dar paseos por la orilla.

Tecna: cuando quieres estar... bueno, en tu mundo... es bueno, estar tú sola, sintiendo el mar en tus pies, la brisa en tu piel y respirar. Pensar en tus cosas e intentar buscar una solución a tus problemas. A parte de los casos que puedas tener... digo yo que, personalmente, todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

Stella: es que a ti... te gusta mucho eso.

Tecna: no me gusta quedarme todo el día parada la toalla o en la hamaca. Además, total, lo único que puede pasarme es que, me queme.

Bloom: pues lo tuyo no es tan exagerado como Musa.

Sky: es que es muy blanca.

Layla: demasiado.

Stella: y luego están ellas. Flora, porque ya está bronceada y tú... porque eres morena de piel.

Layla: pues, me pongo todavía más negra.

Flora: es verdad.

Tecna: suerte la vuestra, aunque no te creas que me gusta mucho tostarme al sol.

Stella: ¿por qué te sientas aquí?

Brandon: ¿es que te molesta Stella?

Stella: bueno... no lo sé.

Brandon: en algún sitio me tengo que poner.

Stella: está bien.

Brandon: además tu y yo...

Stella: pasito a pasito, suave, suavecito, jajaja, como dice Luis Fonsi.

Brandon: me va a costar pero... Lo voy a conseguir.

Stella: estás al principio de la escalera.

Brandon: ¿y cuantos peldaños tiene esa escalera?

Stella: pues... déjame pensar... los escalones los pones tú. De ti depende, saltar alguno.

Layla: ufff... eso duele. ¿venga, jugamos?

Nabu: si.

Timmy: ¿la gente no toca nada?

Tecna: nunca nos ha pasado nada.

Bloom: la gente suele respetar bastante las cosas de los demás.

Sky: bueno... ¿vamos, entonces?

Brandon: si.

Flora: ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

Helia: eso.

Bloom: ahora lo vemos. Pero como es lógico, vosotros contra nosotras.

Flora: si.

Sky: bueno... No sabes lo que dices...

Bloom: a lo mejor eres tú, él que no lo sabe.

Sky: no me tientes pelirroja.

Bloom: y tú no me provoques.

Sky: a sus órdenes, jefa.

Bloom: te equivocas. Ahora soy Bloom. Estoy fuera de servicio.

Flora: eso, por favor. Tratadnos como personas normales. Que ahora no tenemos ni placa, ni pistola, ni chaleco antibalas.

Helia: está bien. Pero... hacía tiempo que no salíamos.

Timmy: podríamos poner un día para salir a la semana.

Tecna: ¿en serio Timmy? Si trabajamos casi todos los días.

Timmy: vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Los viernes... va venga.

Bloom: mmm... es buena idea.

Sky: ves si es que... Timmy tiene buenas ideas.

Brandon: si él tiene todas las neuronas que a nosotros nos faltan.

Stella: a veces llego a pensar, que es verdad, jajaja.

Tecna: no seáis malos con vosotros mismos. Cada uno sois como sois y ya está. Igual que hay chicas para todos los gustos.

Layla: como nosotras, aunque, no creo que tengáis mucho que elegir.

Nabu: bueno... hasta ahora, me gusta lo que veo.

Layla: pues no tardarás mucho en cambiar de opinión.

Brandon: no te creas que... con Mitzi y compañía teníamos el cielo ganado.

Sky: pues si. Y luego bien que decían que porque mirábamos a otras.

Timmy: a saber que vistéis en ellas. Y luego... venían a cebarse conmigo.

Tecna: ¿por qué?

Timmy: por como soy yo.

Tecna: pues mira, sabes una cosa, que les den.

Bloom: pues si.

Stella: a mi me caéis bien.

Layla: pues si. No tenemos ningún problema. ¿Vosotros?

Helia: no.

Sky: que va.

Brandon: en absoluto.

Timmy: si no sabíamos que existía una chica que fuera amable con nosotros.

Nabu: encima que le das todo lo que tienes sin esperar nada a cambio.

Flora: pues eso, es porque ella no era la verdadera.

Layla: claro. Nosotras os ofrecemos nuestra amistad pero, ya llegara esa chica.

Brandon: ¿y ese chico? Porque la verdad, es que vosotras... en fin, también tenéis una historia detrás un poco...

Stella: llegará. Todo llega o eso dicen. Juguemos.

Mientras...

Maddie: ala, ahora suena mucho mejor.

Musa: ves... te lo he dicho. No colocas la mano correctamente. Pero, con lo que yo te he dicho suena francamente mejor.

Paige: que bien suena.

Maddie: pero, aún le queda mucho. Y quiero que ella me ayude.

Paige: tranquila existe una cosa llamada Skype. Puedes hablar con ella a través de ahí.

Musa: claro, pues enseñarme la partitura, o mándame una foto y yo veo a ver cómo queda. Y te digo. ¿que te parece?

Maddie: bueno, mejor eso que nada. Y dile a mi tío, que te invite alguna otra vez.

Musa: ya lo vamos viendo.

Riven: ya he bajado todo al coche. ¿queda algo en la habitación?

Musa: voy a mirarlo.- fui a la habitación a comprobar que no me dejaba nada pero, sabía que tenía el móvil cargando- está mi móvil cargando. ¿Sabes algo del resto?

Riven: están en la playa.

Musa: oh, que bien.

Riven: ¿es que tú no estás bien aquí?

Musa: si. Muy bien. ¿Por qué?

Riven: -cerré la puerta, porque quería hablar con ella- a penas hablamos de lo de ayer.

Musa: si tampoco nos ha dado tiempo.

Riven: simplemente... todo lo que te dije ayer, era de verdad.

Musa: lo sé. ¿Por qué si no me ibas a besar así?

Riven: es verdad y no íbamos borrachos.

Musa: ¿es que hace falta ir borrachos para besar a una chica? Tú no tienes ni idea.

Riven: no quiero decir eso. Sólo que, para mi no es fácil decir las cosas y más cuando tengo sentimientos. Prefería ahorrarme los detalles y besarte sin más.

Musa: pues, bueno, no tiene nada de malo. Al menos, lo intentas. No te pegué un bofetón...

Riven: pues tenía miedo de que lo hicieras.

Musa: oye... que no pasa nada por sentir algo más fuerte por una persona, pero al menos, has tenido valor de lanzarte. Sé que duele ser rechazado pero... al menos, sabes si esa persona es para ti o no. O a lo mejor... le pasa como a Stella, que no está preparada. No nos gusta salir de nuestra zona de confort, pero alguna vez hay que salir.

Riven: tienes razón. ¿Y tú... estás preparada?

Musa: ¿para?

Riven: para... ahora que ya sabes como me siento, déjame entrar un poco en tu mundo. Después de lo de anoche, no quiero ser el típico tío que no sabe compaginar su vida personal de la laboral, y menos porque mi compañera de trabajo y mi novia, sean la misma persona.

Musa: uy... novia, Riven, ¿qué dices? ¿No es un poco pronto para eso?

Riven: quizás sí. Pero déjame... ya sabes. Ya que me gusta estar contigo... por lo menos, conocerte un poco mejor, como anoche.

Musa: está bien. Si luego dices que no... pero, eres todo un amor. -le abracé. Le quería mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. Y le besé yo también. Para que luego no diga que yo no me lanzo-

Riven: y luego dices que lo de novia es muy pronto.

Musa: es que es muy pronto. Dejémoslo en que estamos empezando.

Riven: yo mientras... me mimes y me des besos, me igual. ¿nos vamos, mi niña?

Musa: si. Si es que... no puedo resistirme a comerte esa sonrisa que tienes.

Riven: y yo la tuya. -la volví a besar. Pero, paré a tiempo- vamos. Que si no... además, si estamos aquí con la puerta cerrada... y si no salimos ya, vamos justos. - salimos de la habitación hacia el jardín dónde estaba mi hermano, para despedirnos de ellos.

Markus: ¿os vais ya?

Riven: si.

Musa: muchas gracias por todo.

Paige: el placer es nuestro. Ya sabes, te llamaré para que quedemos por Skype para cuando la niña necesite algo de ti.

Musa: claro. ¿Me das un beso? -la niña se me lanzó y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no me la puedo quitar de encima- te veo pronto... aunque siempre puedes venir tú a vernos a casa y te enseño algo que te va a gustar.

Maddie: ¿podemos?

Markus: si, pero ya quedaremos. Que no viven solos.

Maddie: que guay. Así, conoceré al resto de las Winx.

Musa: seguro que te caerán muy bien.

Riven: eh, ¿tu a mi, no me dices nada? -Me abrazó y la cogí en brazos- te prometo que te veo pronto.

Maddie: tienes que venir más. Y quiero que ella sea tu novia. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Riven: -me estaba susurdando aquello, que le dijo a Musa la noche anterior- cariño, eso no es así.

Maddie: pero tú la quieres.

Riven: yo sólo te la puedo traer aquí cuando tú quieras. ¿Vale, amor?

Maddie: pero tú necesitas una chica. Y ella...

Riven: cariño, ya está. No te preocupes. Yo a ella la tengo. De otra manera, la tengo. Ella va a estar a mi lado siempre, te lo prometo. - la bajé. No quise decirles nada todavía, por el momento- gracias por todo y nos vemos.

Musa: adiós.

En Gardenia...

Sky: sois más duras de lo que pensaba.

Bloom: y acaso lo dudabas.

Tecna: no nos subestimes.

Timmy: mejor, no hacerlo. -si ya me he dado cuenta que son peores que un miura-

Stella: venga, el último punto. Así, veremos quién gana.

Bloom: pues nosotras, quien va a ser. -De repente vi que la pelota salía disparada donde estaba Layla, pero Layla no llegaba a cogerla. Y eso era el punto definitivo para ellos pero por suerte, Flora y Tecna, estaban ahí para salvarla-

Tecna: vamos Stella.

Stella: voy. -le di con tanta fuerza que yo me fuí al suelo- Flora, dale fuerte.

Flora: voy.- le di tan fuerte que Helia, no pudo cogerla y al final ganamos nosotras-

Tecna: ¡bien!

Stella: ¿decíais algo?

Brandon: menudo rebote habéis tenido.

Timmy: seguro que a la próxima ganamos. Queremos la revancha pronto, eh, chicas.

Tecna: tú precisamente no hables de revancha porque cada vez que, quieres ganarme, sigo ganando yo, jajaja.

Timmy: muy graciosa. Pero ten por seguro, que alguna vez, voy a ganar yo.

Tecna: lo dudo, jajaja.

Timmy: no cantes victoria que, todavía no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Tecna: madre mía Timmy, estás guerrero hoy.

Timmy: pues tú deja de provocarme.

Tecna: tranquilo, ya te dejo en paz.

Timmy: más te vale.

Stella: - me acerqué a Brandon graciosa de mí por el espectáculo que estaban dando nuestros amigos. Estaba claro que a Timmy le gustaba Tecna mucho más de lo que podría pensar. Y a ella le gustaba provocarle para que hiciera alguna tontería. O a lo mejor, ella también lo estaba deseando- ¿los has visto?

Brandon: como para no verlos. Está claro que él desde que la conoció, siente algo y eso se traduce en los celos que él sintió cuando no sabía que Maison era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano.

Stella: son tan monos juntos. Además, ella lo necesita. Necesita una relación de de verdad.

Brandon: pues, como tú y ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. - me acerque más a ella para hablar de cómo iba nuestra relación porque, me mataba un poco que ella quisiera ir tan despacio- Y otra cosa, supongo que ya habré subido algún peldaño, ¿no?

Stella: pero, ¿te lo has ganado?

Brandon: hombre, pues no sé... yo creo que sí. Supongo que por cuidarte y mimarte como lo estoy haciendo, algo habré avanzado, ¿no crees?

Stella: - le di un beso muy corto y le sonreí- bueno, esto confirma que si has avanzado un poco.

Brandon: ¿cada vez que avance me vas a dar un beso más profundo?

Stella: bueno, ¿porque no?

Brandon: entonces, si este ha sido más o menos, que no es un pico pero tampoco me has metido la lengua, no quiero pensar cuando llegue hasta el final.

Stella: cuando llegues al final, ya hablaremos tú y yo.

Tecna: oye chicas, me voy a dar un paseo. Luego nos vemos.

Timmy: ¿podría acompañarte? Quería hablar contigo.

Tecna: bueno, por mí vale.

Flora: ves, y es que luego se quejan, pero luego... no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Helia: ¿y es que tiene algo eso de malo?

Flora: pues, no claro que no, si yo... me alegro mucho por ella, que lo ha pasado muy mal y él seguro que es un chico que le hace sonreír.

Helia: yo también lo creo. De todas maneras, Timmy también es un chico que necesita mucho cariño.

Flora: bueno, a ver que yo creo que todos necesitamos cariño alguna vez. No porque, sea menos abierto o más, lo necesita más o menos.

Helia: pues fíjate, que tú me pareces una chica que lo necesita mucho.

Flora: ¿y eso qué te hace pensar pensarlo?

Helia: en qué eres una niña muy dulce que necesitas un hombre ya.

Flora: ¿eso piensas de mí? - me estaba sonrojando por momentos. Estaba siendo muy directo y es que eso hacia que me gustara mucho más-

Helia: pues sí. Pero seguro que, con lo guapa que eres y lo mona que eres, encuentras a alguien enseguida.

Flora: - ¿y si yo te quiero a ti?- no sé, lo veo un poco difícil, ¿no?

Helia: solo tienes que confiar más en ti. Eres una chica maravillosa así que... pronto tendrás a alguien que te quiera.

Flora: bueno, ya caerá, ¿no?

Helia: serás experta escuchando a la gente pero a veces, pienso que no aplicas los consejos que le das a los demás, en ti misma y eso, es lo primero que tienes que hacer.

Flora: bueno, prefiero pensar en los demás antes que en mí misma y si ellos están felices... al final, yo también lo estoy.

Helia: pero no se trata de eso.

Flora: bueno y tú... tanto me hablas de chicos, ¿dónde está escondida tu chica?

Helia: pues, supongo que me pasa como a ti, escondida en algún sitio, quizá de esta playa.

Flora: pues entonces, la tienes muy cerca. Seguro que más cerca que yo.

Helia: quién sabe.

Tecna: bueno, bienvenido a mi mundo. De vez en cuando, me gusta pasear por aquí, ir hasta el final de la playa, esconderme un rato en las rocas y pensar.

Timmy: ¿no te parece que está un poco fría el agua?

Tecna: ¿y cuando está caliente? Porque nunca está caliente hasta que te metes.

Timmy: eso puede ser, jajaja. Me gustaría hablar contigo de lo que pasó esta mañana, si no te importa.

Tecna: claro, adelante.

Timmy: es que como esta mañana... me has echado así un poco... bueno ha sido muy extraño todo, reconozcámoslo.

Tecna: j**** es que estaba muy impresionada. He dormido contigo sin saberlo.

Timmy: pero, ya sabes que no era mi intención y menos... aprovecharme de ti, qué va, qué va.

Tecna: mira, no sé cuál fue tu intención, pero no sé, reconoce que ha sido un poco embarazoso verte en mi cama.

Timmy: no sé, pensé que como, estábamos los dos solos...

Tecna: pero habérmelo dicho y, entonces, tú dormías en mi cama y yo dormía en la de Musa, si es que te preocupaba dormir solo. Ahora... las sábanas las tengo que cambiar porque, huelen a colonia de tío exageradamente y como, venga Musa está noche, y me diga a quién te has traído tú esta noche... se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

Timmy: fotre, no quiero que piense que tú y yo... bueno, ya sabes.

Tecna: bueno, empezando por ahí, no, es que ni de coña. Vamos a ver nene que... no tengo nada en contra de ti, me pareces muy mono y todo eso, pero vamos a ver...

Timmy: sí, sí, si te entiendo.

Tecna: pero, de verdad, no uses nada en contra de mí de lo que te he dicho aquí.

Timmy: ¿por qué tendría que hacer yo eso?

Tecna: serás todo lo mono y lo bueno que quieras pero, eres un chico y los chicos... a veces, les gusta picar a las chicas porque les hayan dicho algo más subido algo y tampoco te he dicho nada.

Timmy: está bien, no usaré nada en contra tuya. Supongo, que solamente me has dicho que te parecía mono y ya está.

Tecna: ves, pero si ya lo has hecho inconscientemente. De verdad, no me podré callar la boca.

Timmy: sabes que quiero la revancha. Eso lo tienes claro, ¿verdad? Y no voy a parar hasta ganarte.

Tecna: eso ya lo veremos. Y, una cosa... ¿por qué Maison te dijo que quedaras con él?

Timmy: me dijo que le gustaba conocer a los amigos de su hermana postiza.

Tecna: ah, eso es señal de que a mí no me dice nada... pues qué poco confía en mí. Me lo hubiera dicho y yo acepto que seáis amigos.

Timmy: y luego fue cuando me dijo lo del Salón del Cómic.

Tecna: pero, por otro lado tiene buenas ideas. Sabes, esos sitios me gustan mucho.

Timmy: sí, son muy graciosos. A veces, me dicen que soy un poco friki. No sé, yo creo que es también una forma de pensar, una forma de vida.

Tecna: siempre, que no se convierta en una obsesión pero si hay gente que le gusta mucho. He oído hasta cosas como que, alguno se quiere casar y todo con muñecas virtuales, es una locura.

Timmy: eso ya es nivel otaku máximo, en su esplendor y lo que tú puedas imaginarte y que, pues seamos realistas, bien de la cabeza no está.

Tecna: no, desde luego. Una cosa es que te gusten los videojuegos, los cosplay, el anime o el manga y todo esto, pero otra cosa... es que ya seas un loco.

Ace: madre mía. Y estas... no habían dicho nada.

Margo: lo que faltaba, ¿las Winx también cantaban?

Cliff: es maravilloso.

Ace: ya, pero no podemos ponerlas en peligro. Precisamente, se dedican a evitar el peligro que está provocando una mafia que tras este tipo de concursos.

Margo: pues, por eso mismo.

Ace: pero sería un bombazo aunque, no sé yo si aceptarían cantar aunque fuera solamente una canción y ya está.

Cliff: por favor, tienen que hacerlo, sería maravilloso pero tampoco, se les puede forzar si no se dedican a eso. Quizás, tampoco están preparadas.

Ace: tienen que hacerlo tíos, por el bien del programa. Voy a llamarlas. Creo que voy a llamar a Tecna, qué es la que en su momento, subió los vídeos.

Tecna: ves, te digo yo que nos vamos a reír cuando vayamos al salón del manga, ya verás.

Timmy: si tienes razón, porque esos sitios... y entonces... ¿aquí piensas?

Tecna: pues sí. Es como el lugar que todos tenemos donde, nos gusta estar solos.

Timmy: aquí, parece que el agua esté más tranquila y todo, que en la propia playa.

Tecna: bueno, depende aquí sí que suele haber más oleaje y los surfistas aprovechan. - de repente me estaban llamando- perdona, voy a cogerlo. ¿Si?

Ace: Tecna, ¿eres tú?

Tecna: ¿Ace?

Ace: el mismo. Oye, quería preguntarte algo o al menos, decirte algo.

Tecna: claro, dime.

Ace: resulta, que he pensado algo para que enganchamos más al público a nuestro programa y qué tiene que ver con vosotras.

Tecna: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Ace: es cierto que, antes de entrar a la Policía, ¿teníais un grupo de música?

Tecna: - j****, como c****, se ha enterado- vaya, la verdad sale a la luz. Sí, lo teníamos. Resulta que Musa, cuando estábamos todavía estudiando, decidió hacer un grupo de música y hay veces que, hemos tocado por ahí. Pero, cuando entramos en la Policía, lo dejamos y bueno, veo que circulan por ahí vídeos nuestros. Realmente, no componíamos ninguna canción, solamente hacíamos versiones. Aunque, bueno sí que Musa, alguna había compuesto y alguna cantamos que fuera nuestra, nuestra.

Ace: y... ¿no podríais volver a tocar? Aunque, hicieraís una versión.

Tecna: pues... hombre, eso tengo que contárselo a las demás, no corre de mi cuenta. Para cuándo quieres saber esto.

Ace: mi idea era esta noche.

Tecna: ¿esta noche?

Ace: sí, bueno, habla con las demás y ya me dices. Tenéis que hacerlo.

Tecna: eso será si el grupo está de acuerdo en hacerlo. Bueno, te llamamos más tarde con alguna respuesta.

Ace: está bien.

Tecna: adiós. - colgué el teléfono. Estaba que me subía por las paredes y Timmy, solamente me miraba y tenía una cara de preocupación que no se la podía quitar- esto no está pasando.

Timmy: ¿qué te pasa?

Tecna: pero... ¿como vamos a cantar si llevamos un montón de años sin cantar? Y ahora me viene y me dice que no, es que ha visto un vídeo de cuando teníamos 18-19 años, que salíamos cantando.

Timmy: yo no estoy entendiendo nada.

Tecna: a ver, la cosa es que, cuando teníamos 18 19 años, estuvimos un año viviendo aquí en Gardenia, después de haber estudiado los tres años anteriores en Magix, y resulta que, fue como una especie de stage, antes de entrar en el cuerpo. Y qué pasa, que como a Musa, le gusta mucho la música decidió que si podíamos formar un grupo. De hecho, ella empezó a cantar en el bar Frutti Music antes de que fundaramos nosotras el grupo y después, nos vino la idea de porque no, será divertido. Hicimos algunos conciertos. Algunas canciones eran nuestras y otras eran de otros grupos. Y ahora, Ace, el del concurso se ha dado cuenta y quiere que volvamos a cantar.

Timmy: ¿y lo vais a hacer? ¿No será un riesgo para vosotras?

Tecna: es que, no lo sé. Ese es el problema pero, tengo que hablar primero con el resto a ver qué opinan y vosotros, también, por favor, dar vuestra opinión.

Timmy: claro, vosotras contad con nosotros.

Tecna: gracias Timmy, eres un amor. Y ahora voy a llamar a Musa, a ver, qué le parece. Y esto no lo peor. Es que quiere que encima sea esta noche.

Timmy: a lo mejor sabe que hemos quedado en el bar Frutti Music y ha dicho pues...

Tecna: ¿y cómo lo va a ver si no le hemos dicho nada?

Timmy: algún contacto tendrá por ahí.

Musa: ¿sí?

Tecna: escúchame, que soy yo.

Musa: dime qué pasa.

Tecna: ¿por dónde vais?

Musa: pues, estaremos a media hora de camino, más o menos. Enseguida estamos allí.

Tecna: me acaba de llamar el del programa. Creo que han pillado nuestros vídeos en YouTube.

Musa: ¿de qué vídeos estás hablando?

Tecna: de cuando nos dió por cantar.

Musa: no jodas. Pero, si yo no sabía ni que existían esos vídeos.

Tecna: o que no te acordabas.

Musa: ¿entonces qué quiere saber?

Tecna: nos ha dicho que porque, no cantamos esta noche.

Musa: sí hombre, pero... ¿como vamos a cantar? está loco, ¿no?

Tecna: pues j**** tía. Eso es lo que pienso yo.

Musa: y seguro que es obligatorio.

Tecna: vamos es que como sea obligatorio, te juro que rompo el contrato ahora mismo y que le den por culo.

Musa: cálmate tía, enseguida estoy yo allí y hablamos entre todas.

Tecna: vale, tengo a Timmy aquí que no sabe, yo creo de qué va el rollo, ¿sabes?

Timmy: bueno... más o menos, me ha quedado claro.

Musa: aquí Riven también... está un poco confundido. Ahora te lo cuento. Que, tela.

Tecna: te dejo y ahora hablamos cuando lleguéis.

Musa: vale descuida y... un momento, ¿tú qué c*** haces con Timmy a solas?😏😏

Tecna: es que las chicas y yo hemos decidido venir a la playa hoy y ellos, se han venido con nosotras y ahora estaba dando un paseo, y Timmy me ha dicho que si me podía acompañar. Por eso estoy con él ahora. Además, tenía que hablar con él. Yo a ti no te pregunto qué estás haciendo ahora con Riven, ahora seguro que él está conduciendo, o qué pasó anoche con Riven.

Musa: es verdad, tienes razón. No te lo voy a preguntar. Bueno, te dejo y ahora cuando lleguemos hablamos porque, vamos a ver...

Tecna: y tanto. Ale, chao.

Musa: adiós. -¿qué?- ¿Pero, estamos locos o qué pasa?

Riven: ¿y ahora qué ha pasado?

Musa: ¿te acuerdas que te dije anoche, que cantamos alguna vez, las chicas y yo?

Riven: sí. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Musa: pues que el tío del concurso he encontrado unos vídeos de hace 3 años en el que, salimos cantando y le ha dado porque actuemos otra vez porque, va a ser bueno para el concurso y porque, atraerá a más gente y así, se nos verá a nosotras, que se supone que somos las cazatalentos, haciendo algo por lo que algunos de estos artistas, están luchando por hacer.

Riven: vaya, no sé qué decirte. Cómo se supone que eres mi novia o al menos, eso pienso, yo te apoyo. Lo que vosotras digáis.

Musa: ¿y si es peligroso?

Riven: cariño, vais a cantar una canción supuestamente, por callarle la boca un poco.

Musa: no, yo le voy a dejar muy claro que yo no pienso cantar más que una vez. Es que no me dedico a eso. A ver, que mis padres fueran en su día, gente de la industria de la música y que yo, sepa tocar o que sepa cantar y eso, pero no me dedico a eso.

Riven: cielo, tú habla con las chicas y nosotros... a lo que vosotras digáis.

Musa: lo que me faltaba.

Riven: que no te preocupes. Además, que cantas muy bien. ¿Y no te gustaría?

Musa: a ver, como si fuera un karaoke... oye, mira pues... no sé yo qué decirte. Si es para pasarlo bien... vale, ahora... yo no me puedo comprometer profesionalmente con nada de esto. Eso que todo el mundo lo tenga claro ni yo, ni nosotras practicamos hace años.

Riven: pero si te he visto tocar... Y te he oído cantar. Así que no me mientas. Tu voz es de serie, Musa. Y tu familia se dedica a eso... ¿Que más quieres?

Musa: Riv, te lo agradezco. Pero... no sé, entiende que me de miedo. Hace tiempo que no lo hago. Ayudo a los demás y canto para mí.

Riven: pero la Policía... es lo primero.

Musa: pues claro que es lo primero. Oye, ¿pues... no tienen ciertos colectivos, actividades para interactuar con el resto de compañeros? Pues, el grupo será nuestro secreto. Pero... tampoco podemos... dedicarnos a eso y ponernos en riesgo.

Riven: ¿crees que es un riesgo?

Musa: imaginate que...

Riven: pero si quisieran ir a por vosotras... ¿No crees que ya lo habrían hecho?

Musa: eso nunca lo podremos saber.

Riven: ya. Bueno... veamos que dicen las otras.

Timmy: anímate.

Tecna: ¿Y ahora... que vamos a hacer?

Timmy: por lo pronto, tranquilizarnos.

Tecna: no, si tienes razón.

Timmy: ¿volvemos?

Tecna: si, que tengo que hablar con las chicas.

Timmy: pero, primero... alegras esa cara. Y si no... lo haces porque yo te lo he pedido.

Tecna: vale 😁😁. - y no pude evitar sonreír-

Timmy: así me gusta. -su sonrisa revivía a cualquiera-

Tecna: si es que, vales mucho. No se puede pedir más.

Timmy: no, que va. Sólo ayudo a mis amigos a que se sientan bien.

Tecna: ten novia, ya.

Timmy: cómo que a mi me van a querer mucho, jajaja. Que cosas dices.

Tecna: que seguro que hay una chica. Y no me mientas.

Timmy: no hay nadie.

Tecna: no te creo. Va dímelo.

Timmy: bueno... a ver... si que hay una chica, pero da igual, ella no siente nada por mi.

Tecna: eso, tu no lo sabes.

Timmy: y si me rechaza, ¿qué hago?

Tecna: no te va a rechazar. Y si lo hace... que le den. Otra saldrá más agradecida y que te quiera de verdad.

Timmy: ¿Y si tiene que ser ella?

Tecna: mira, el que decía que no había nadie. Y si que la hay. Si es ella... hazle sentir todo. Acompañale en todo. Sé primero, su amigo.

Timmy: ya soy su amigo.

Tecna: me refiero a ser su confidente, su inspiración, su felicidad, su todo.

Timmy: eso espero. - eso intento hacer-

Tecna: ya verás como si. - llegamos a donde estaban las demás- cuando venga Musa, tenemos que hablar.

Stella: ¿ha pasado algo raro?

Tecna: digamos... que ha pasado algo.

Bloom: venga, pero habla.

Tecna: alguien ha descubierto nuestro pequeño secreto.

Layla: ¿qué secreto?

Flora: ¿no será que, nos han descubierto y saben que trabajamos para la Policía?

Tecna: qué va. Es otra cosa.

Layla: venga, pero dí algo. No nos dejes así.

Tecna: ¿os acordáis del grupo de música?

Layla: que tiempos aquellos😍😍.

Flora: a la gente le gustabamos.

Stella: ¿que pasa con el grupo? Hace mucho tiempo que no... tocamos, ni cantamos, ni nada por el estilo. A excepción de Musa, claro.

Tecna: el concurso de talentos ha visto los vídeos de nuestras actuaciones.

Bloom: madre mía, que vergüenza. Musa ya está en casa... vamos.

Sky: ¿qué es eso del grupo?

Timmy: ahora os lo cuento de camino.

Helia: ¿y tú... por qué lo sabes?

Timmy: Tecna estaba conmigo cuando la llamaron y me lo contó. Pero creo que Riven, si que lo sabía.

Brandon: últimamente, Riven sabe más que los demás.

Nabu: Musa tiene mucha confianza con él.

Brandon: ya pero... ya veis como estoy yo con Stella y... ella no me lo ha contado.

Helia: pero la música para Musa es más importante que para las demás.

Timmy: ya, ¿pero a quién no le gusta? El caso es que, las chicas tenían un grupo de música cuando eran más jóvenes, tenían 18 años y y se hicieron famosas y entonces, actuaban y ahora el programa, lo ha descubierto y quieren que, para implicarse más en el programa, que actúe y además esta noche.

Nabu: ala, ¿así de rápido?

Timmy: eso parece. A mí me parece una locura pero... no sé.

Riven: chicos, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Sky: si no nos has echado de menos.

Brandon: estaba haciendo otras cosas. ¿Verdad? Jajaja, y sé que hay una chica y no mientas.

Riven: si, Musa, pero porque estaba conmigo pero, os aseguro que no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

Timmy: claro, claro. Eso lo dicen todos.

Riven: ¿tú también, Timmy?

Timmy: pues, si yo tuviera una chica a mi alcance... pues supongo que lo haría.

Tecna: ¿no me digas? - no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque él, en la playa, me había dicho que estaba enamorado de una chica- bueno... hablemos, niñas, de cosas importantes.

Musa: si.

Stella: pero, seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que contarnos, sobre todo, de su fin de semana, o mejor dicho... un día con Riven.

Musa: primero, lo del concurso. Además, que con Riven no ha pasado nada, chicas.

Stella: está bien. Hablemos de lo importante. ¿Os liasteis?

Musa: Stella, por favor. Han descubierto nuestro secreto y quieren que actuemos esta noche.

Flora: ¿vosotras qué haríais?

Helia: chicas, no hemos podido evitar escuchar y pensamos que deberíais hacer lo que vosotras queráis. Pero claro, es como nos acaba de decir Riven, ¿y si van a por vosotras?

Musa: es que... eso es lo que le decía cuando volvíamos. Que sí, que quieren integrarnos más en el concurso. Pero no sé vosotras... ¿os veis capaces de hacerlo?

Bloom: ¿creéis que es mejor que lo hagamos?

Sky: hombre, siempre podéis ponerle condiciones.

Musa: si. Eso es verdad. ¿Que decidís?

Riven: pero, ¿y si fueran a por vosotras? Después de que estéis protegiendo al programa.

Tecna: pero, si sirve para callar la boca... además, el presentador, más que nadie sabe quiénes somos en realidad, y que estamos haciendo ahí. Lo que pienso es, que es absurdo. Claro que, en Youtube pueda haber un vídeo de cuando teníamos 18 años cantando. J**** pues... ¿quién no lo ha hecho una vez? Pero para que ahora tenga que sacar la m***** a relucir, por así decirlo...

Stella: si nos quiere tratar de artistas invitadas. A lo mejor... alguien nos ha visto o, se pregunta por nuestra procedencia y por eso quiere que hagamos esto.

Flora: pero, para eso hay un vídeo de presentación de cada uno de nuestros cargos. Así que... dime por qué tienen que sospechar de nada.

Helia: a mí me parece muy absurdo pero quizás, deberíais tomaroslo como un karaoke o algo así. No sé...

Nabu: si queréis... hacerlo,si os preocupa tanto y... así, por lo menos os quitáis una espinita y ya... que tenga lo que tenga que pasar.

Timmy: claro y además, llevareis mucho tiempo sin actuar.

Tecna: ya... Timmy, pero estoy preocupada.

Musa: entonces... qué, chicas, ¿lo hacemos por el bien del concurso por que vean que no hay trampa ni cartón?

Riven: oye, si sospechan...podría ser una buena forma de callar bocas.

Flora: que somos policías j****. ¿Cómo vamos a subirnos ahora, a estas alturas a un escenario?

Helia: bueno, puede ser divertido. Alguna vez lo habéis hecho. Era gracioso y divertido y la gente os quería... ¿no? Yo lo que queráis.

Stella: a mí me da... que vosotros queréis que actuemos.

Brandon: pues ya que estáis... porque no, ¿no?

Riven: claro, será divertido.

Musa: en serio... Riven. Antes me dices que si nos metemos en un lío por cantar y ahora qué te parece bien.

Riven: no sé... parece que estamos todos de acuerdo, ¿no? Pues ya está. Hacedlo si os quedáis más tranquilas, como han dicho mis compañeros. Yo no seré el que me oponga.

Tecna: Ace seguro que sabe de que va el rollo.

Timmy: a lo mejor, puede ser alguien que haya visto los vídeos y haya dicho, voy a avisar al programa.

Brandon: oye pues... visto así...

Riven: puede que tengas razón.

Musa: - de repente me estaban llamando- anda, es él. ¿Si?

Ace: al final, ¿que decidís?

Musa: que lo vamos a hacer. Pero escúchame, con una serie de condiciones. No sé quién es el que sospechara de nosotras pero, nosotras, siempre hemos sido muy claras en todo lo que hemos hecho. Y que conste... que lo hacemos para callar bocas de la gente que no confía en nosotras. Ahora, no nos pidas que volvamos a actuar, porque nos supone un agravio importante.

Ace: lo sé. Por eso tampoco pido nada, solo que los fans me han dicho que ojalá pudierais volver a cantar.

Musa: pues, precisamente eso estábamos comentando. Los fans del programa nos sorprenden cada vez más. Pero bueno, si es por ellos... pero una vez, que no se confundan, que se conformen con ver los vídeos antiguos, y además tenemos mucho trabajo. Y no podemos dedicarnos a esto. Ya os estamos ayudando bastante, que es nuestro trabajo pero, no podemos implicarnos más en un trabajo que no es el nuestro.

Ace: tranquilas chicas, que lo entiendo de verdad.

Musa: bueno, si nos disculpas... vamos a prepararnos, que menuda nos ha liado. Por esto, yo quiero una paga extra.

Ace: eso está hecho. Faltaría más. Después de que lo habéis hecho.

Musa: adiós, nos vemos. -y colgué-

Riven: cómo te pones cuando quieres.

Musa: cuando quiero no, es que me está tocando las narices. Quiere que cantemos, vale. Pero ya está, una y no más.

Tecna: una cosa es que en casa... aprendamos a tocar o que, cantemos en la ducha y todo eso pero...

Timmy: ya veréis cómo lo hacéis bien.

Tecna: muchas fe tienes tú.

Timmy: a ver... no erais tan malas.

Tecna: tú sabes algo más. Tú has estado viendo los vídeos, ¿verdad?

Timmy: bueno... reconozco que alguno ha visto.

Musa: ¿y cómo?

Riven: yo lo vi anoche cuando me lo dijiste.

Musa: oh, no.

Bloom: vamos chicas, tendremos que prepararnos, ¿no?

Stella: ¿y qué canción cantamos?

Flora: buena pregunta.

Layla: ¿alguna idea?

Tecna: yo diría una que pudiéramos cantar todas.

Musa: ¿y entonces, cuál?

Tecna: tú misma sabes que hay un montón de grupos de chicas.

Musa: sí pero, una que tenga las estrofas claras para que, cada una, pueda hacer una.

Flora: ¿y qué os parece una de Little Mix? Por ejemplo... "Touch".

Musa: esa es buena, tía. ¿Y cómo nos la repartimos?

Bloom: ¿esa no la habíamos cantamos en casa alguna vez?

Stella: sí, es verdad. Me acuerdo que empezamos a seguir al grupo nada, recientemente, en cuánto salió la canción "Shout out to my ex".

Tecna: es verdad, que dijimos que nos gustaría salir en un coche a tirar todas las cosas que nos regaló nuestro ex.

Musa: si en realidad, os pega mucho esa canción.

Flora: bueno, entonces... "Touch".

Layla: me parece bien.

Musa: vale, ya tengo una ligera idea de cómo lo vamos a hacer. Bloom, empezaras tú a cantar la primera parte de la primera estrofa y luego, tú, Tecna, la sigues. Después viene el estribillo que eso cantamos todas y después en la segunda estrofa, yo me pido la primera parte, y Flora, tú harás la segunda. Y para Stella y Layla, la parte esa que es como un poco más lenta, a dúo entre las dos.

Stella: sí, la que está entre la segunda estrofa y el final.

Layla: pues genial.

Bloom: esperemos hacerlo bien. Porque va a haber mucha gente mirándonos, en el programa vamos a salir y los chicos, como lo hagamos mal, van a estar recordándonos esta actuación hasta que se vayan para el FBI, otra vez.

Stella: bueno... recordándonos lo de la actuación, sí pero, dudo mucho que quieran irse al FBI, otra vez.

Musa: es verdad. A mí Riven, me contó que, es muy probable que se queden aquí. Así que mejor que mejor, nos repartimos mejor el trabajo. Siempre me ha dicho que, este es el trabajo que andaban buscando. Mucho FBI, pero luego...

Tecna: yo no sabía que estaban tan descontentos. Pero mira, oye, que así mejor, que trabajamos mejor entre todos.

Stella: si, porque ahora que Brandon y yo... bueno... ya sabéis.

Musa: ¿y estas más preparada, ahora?

Stella: cada día estoy más segura de que quiero estar con él.

Musa: si se os ve muy bien juntos.

Stella: ¿y tú con Riven? Y no me digas que no pasó nada.

Musa: sólo... él me pidió ayuda con una cosa. Y no sé... se sinceró conmigo sobre ciertos problemas que tuvo en su día. Y bueno... cuando fuimos a cenar, atracaron el local donde estábamos.

Tecna: ¿que dices?

Musa: si.

Bloom: ¿y pasó algo?

Musa: no.

Stella: siempre pasa algo.

Musa: la verdad es que si. Resulta, que uno de los atracadores era el asesino del padre de Riven.

Flora: ¿y como supisteis que era él?

Musa: porque, al salir del local Riven y él se cruzaron miradas y reconoció al asesino porque, dice que es la misma mirada que cuando pasó lo de su padre.

Tecna: vaya.

Musa: luego... se refugió en su lugar secreto. Y quería estar solo, pero nadie lo dejaba solo. Como para dejarlo. Tenías que haberle visto. Primero habló con su hermano y después, habló conmigo. Y fue, cuando me dijo que quería investigar sobre la muerte de su padre.

Layla: yo también lo haría.

Stella: ¿y está bien?

Musa: ¿quién?

Tecna: Riven. Y tú, claro.

Musa: yo estoy bien pero, sé que él tampoco lo está pasando muy bien en este momento. Así que, hay que darle mucho cariño y ayudarle mucho.

Flora: y su familia, ¿qué tal es?

Musa: muy amables y muy divertidos. Riven tiene mucha suerte de tenerles.

Tecna: apuesto lo que quieras a que quieren que entres en su familia.

Musa: pues sí, la verdad es que sí pero más que nada, porque la niña toca el piano y se ve que soy su ídolo. Resulta que, después de la audición, la chica quería que le ayudarse con algunos trucos y bueno, su familia está encantada conmigo. Hasta la niña quiere que Riven esté conmigo.

Tecna: no, jajaja, ¿que dices? Me puedo imaginar tu cara en este momento.

Musa: no te rías, es verdad, me lo dijo, me lo soltó así, a bocajarro.

Stella: pero... ¿cuántos años tiene la niña? Si será pequeña y ya es toda una casamentera, madre mía, jajaja.

Musa: pues eso pensé yo. Bueno chicas, venga vamos a cambiarnos.

Tecna: sí, sí, pero, tú ahora me sigues contando, ¿eh?

Musa: si no ha pasado nada más. - llegamos a nuestra habitación y Tecna me miraba con una cara pícara porque, se imaginaba que había algo más-

Tecna: venga Musa, que Riven, no te pediría ayuda si no estuviera loco por ti.

Musa: ¿es que según tú no podemos ser amigos?

Tecna: ¿para que vais a negarlo?

Musa: precisamente, puedes comprobar que no hay nada. Si nos hubiéramos liado, al mirarnos los demás, lo sabrían.

Tecna: o no. Hay veces que no tiene por qué verse nada. Y además, si hablasteis anoche. ¿Crees que él, solamente, se conformaría con hablar contigo, cuando me juego lo que quieras que le gustas y ese, sería el momento perfecto para acercarse más a ti y, porque no... besarte?

Musa: ¿porque iba a besarme? Tú... cuando hablas con Timmy, ¿pasa algo entre vosotros?

Tecna: pues claro que no. Solo somos amigos.

Musa: pues, lo mismo somos Riven y yo. Solo que, ha pensado que no puede enfrentarse solo al asesino de su padre y por eso, como trabaja conmigo, prácticamente todos los días... por eso me ha pedido ayuda. Es cierto que, estoy un poco sorprendida, todavía, de que me lo pidiera a mi y no se lo pidiera, por ejemplo, a su hermano o a alguno de sus amigos.

Tecna: bueno, yo no voy a discutir contigo.

Musa: pues eso, ya te he contado todo.

Tecna: está bien, pero ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras. Que si hay algo que te preocupa o... si tienes algo más que contarme... puedes hacerlo de verdad. Yo no se lo digo a las otras, si no quieres.

Musa: de verdad, no te preocupes. Y, ahora cuéntame tú, ¿qué habéis hecho?

Tecna: hemos bajado a la playa esta mañana y al principio, los chicos no iban a venir pero, luego han venido. Hemos estado jugando un rato, yo me he dado mi correspondiente paseo, aunque... Timmy me ha dicho que me acompañaba y me ha contado algo muy sorprendente.

Musa: y eso... ¿de qué se trata?

Tecna: pues que, por lo visto, hay una chica por ahí.

Musa: bueno, él también tiene derecho a enamorarse, ¿no?

Tecna: si. Dice que tiene que ser ella y no sé, me ha pedido ayuda.

Musa: bueno, tú has estado con un chico que no te ha aportado nada así que, puedes ayudarle.

Tecna: y... ¿quién podrá ser? Porque... no me ha dicho nada.

Musa: - yo sí que sé quién es- pues, no sé, supongo que cuando, te pida ayuda, te irá diciendo cosas de ella.

Tecna: eso espero.

Musa: uy, ¿y esa cara?

Tecna: nada, que estoy muy nerviosa por lo de la canción.

Stella: chicas, ¿estáis?

Tecna: sí.

Bloom: pues vámonos. - Stella había creado una especie de colección, como rockera, inspirada en cuándo, teníamos el grupo y entonces... habíamos elegido esta ocasión para ponernos estos vestidos- (outfit capítulos 1-2, temporada 2 de WOW, el del concierto)

Sky: eh, chicas... estáis muy bien.

Bloom: gracias. -😶😶 no pude evitar sonrojarme y más... si me habla él-

Brandon: Stella, ¿puedo saltarme tus normas, esta noche?

Stella: pero, ¿qué dices? Si yo no te he puesto ninguna norma.

Helia: os sienta muy bien la verdad, chicas. - miré a Flora y sabía que no me miraba. Yo creo que cada vez que nos miramos, saltaban chispas, y prueba de ello, sabía que Flora me había mirado antes, pero había apartado la mirada cuando, yo le miraba porque, se puso la mano tapándose un poco la cara-

Riven: - ahora sabía que deseaba mucho más a Musa que la noche anterior. Estaba preciosa vestida así, una auténtica estrella. Me miró con disimulo porque sabía que la estaba mirando y no quería de nuestros amigos, se enterasen de que había pasado algo más la otra noche- wow, como dirían en el programas.

Musa: estás muy callado, Riven, ¿qué pasa?

Riven: nada. - como apenas hablamos después de llegar aquí-

Timmy: nunca te había visto así. Hazlo más veces, bueno... hacerlo más veces.

Tecna: es ropa que podemos usar muchas más veces. Me encanta, ¿no te parece?

Timmy: si, te hace mucho más guapa.

Tecna: vaya, gracias. Pero no me digas esas cosas, por favor. - ay qué calor estoy pasando🔥🔥😶😶-

Layla: vamos.

Nabu: te favorece.

Layla: gracias. 😀😀.

Tecna: en serio, vamos.

Musa: - salimos de casa y Tecna evitaba mirar a Timmy. Estaba muy nerviosa o quizás... algo caliente por lo que él le había dicho. A veces, con lo lista que era Tecna, no me podía explicar cómo ella no sospechaba que la chica que Timmy, le había dicho que le gustaba, era ella- ¿todo bien?

Tecna: claro. ¿Pero... que les ha dado a estos tíos ahora?

Musa: sólo intentaban ser amables. No sé que le has hecho a cierto chico pero... le veo diferente.

Tecna: yo no le he hecho nada a nadie. Quizás... como pronto tengo que trabajar con él... imagínate. El salón del manga. Estoy emocionada.

Musa: ¿Por el salón del manga o por Timmy?

Tecna: por el salón del manga. Tu chico también está diferente.

Ace: ¡chicas!

Riven: el que faltaba.

Timmy: eh, pero no me digas que no quieres que canten.

Helia: todos hemos visto los vídeos.

Brandon: si que me gustaría, claro.

Sky: ya que están...

Nabu: pues si. ¿Y qué hacemos después con los admiradores indeseables?

Helia: no tenemos porque hacer nada. Actuaron hace mucho tiempo. Es cierto que la gente las conoce por el concurso. De hecho, mirad.

Riven: fotos y autógrafos. Ay... Y yo que pensaba que sería una noche tranquila.

Timmy: eh, pero mientras... ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué tal ayer?

Riven: no hay nada que contar. Estuve con mi familia en un show... infantil, donde una vez más secuestraron a una persona, cuyas pruebas digo yo que el lunes estarán. Y después... fuimos a cenar a una de esas cadenas infantiles, puesto que era como la recompensa de mi hermano a sus hijos.

Brandon: ¿y Musa estaba contigo?

Riven: claro. Vimos la actuación detrás del escenario, donde estaba el camerino de la estrella invitada, la cuál, no me preguntéis quién era porque, yo no la conocía.

Sky: y ahí... fue cuando pasó lo del cambio de guardia, ¿verdad?

Riven: si. Sospechamos desde el primer momento pero pensamos, que era una de esas excentricidades de algunos artistas como según, Musa, el papel rojo del baño, bombones de chocolate belga o, no sé qué rollos.

Timmy: y eso os despistó.

Riven: pues si. Pero, hasta que no tengamos las pruebas, no podemos hacer nada. A chicos y otra cosa más cuando estuvimos en el restaurante, nos atracaron. Bueno, atracaron la caja y uno de ellos, era el asesino de mi padre.

Helia: ¿en serio?

Brandon: y luego dices que no tienes nada que contar.

Riven: porque, lo que queréis saber es si pasó algo con la chica, no con el resto de cosas pero, os cuento lo que pasó de verdad. Y después... yo no tenía cuerpo para fiestas y entonces, en casa me refugié en el columpio ese que tengo colgante en el jardín. Les advertí a todos que quería estar solo pero no hubo manera y entonces... vino mi hermano primero a hablar conmigo y luego, vino Musa, también y bueno, estuve un rato con ella pero no pasó nada.

Timmy: ¿y no sentiste nada cuando estuviste con ella a solas?

Riven: vamos a ver...

Brandon: pero, si sabemos todos que te gusta. Y no me creo que no pasara nada. Aunque, disimulais muy bien.

Riven: una cosa es, como me sienta yo en privado, y otra cosa es que tenga que decirle a ella todo.

Nabu: pero, si te gusta y no eres valiente, te la van a levantar.

Riven: una cosa, chicos... ¿me podéis guardar el secreto?

Timmy: sí.

Helia: tranquilo, que yo no digo nada.

Riven: es que nadie lo sabe. Le pedí a Musa que me ayudara con la investigación del asesinato de mi padre.

Nabu: pero eso... yo creo que Musa, ya se lo dijo a las demás.

Riven: pues entonces... ya no es un secreto. No pasó nada más.

Brandon: pues qué soso eres tío. J**** que yo estuve a solas con Stella y casi pasa algo porque, vinieron sus padres que si no... no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Riven: porque, a veces no eres capaz de decirle las cosas a la cara. No sé no quería ponerla en un compromiso. - pero... ¿qué estás diciendo tío? Si te enrollaste con ella y quieres volverlo a hacer. Y te está matando que casi, desde que hemos vuelto, no has hablado con ella- y casi desde que hemos vuelto, no hablo con ella. Como están ocupadas...

Sky: pues... cuando tengas un momento hablas con ella.

Timmy: claro, no te alejes de ella.

Riven: sí lo sé pero... ¿y qué va a pensar ella? - así, muy bien. Disimula-

Ace: amigos, bienvenidos a una edición especial de WOW. Esta noche no vamos a juzgar a nadie. Vais a ver las mejores actuaciones y una sorpresa que tenemos preparada para vosotros. Nos han pedido que empecemos por su actuación. Hace unos años, estas chicas decidieron fundar un grupo de música pero, por sus respectivos trabajos está muy aparcado en este momento. Hoy en día también colaboran con nosotros como como cazatalentos de nuestro programa. Sí amigos, le suenan sus caras mucho. Desde que se conocen se llaman las Winx y hoy, las tenemos aquí para todos nosotros, compartiendo una de sus grandes pasiones, la música. Un fuerte aplauso, por favor.

Sky: madre mía, mirad, ahí están.

Brandon: entiendo que para ellas, sea una liada que con tan poco tiempo, les hayan avisado de esto.

Helia: pero seguro que lo hacen bien.

Riven: es el talento natural de Musa.

Timmy: -si no te conociera diría que no sientes nada por ella- oye, que Tecna, me dijo que tocaba el teclado y sabía hacer funcionar una mesa de mezclas.

Nabu: ya, pero mira parece que no van a tocar esta noche.

Sky: ¿y entonces?

Riven: será, porque todas van a cantar.

Timmy: eso sí que es un bombazo.

Helia: van a actuar como si fueran una girl band y ellas realmente, eran un grupo, porque, Flora me dijo que tocaba el bajo.

Nabu: vamos que, no sabíamos que eran un grupo de música, pero sabíamos que tocaban instrumentos.

Riven: exacto.

Andy: ¿ya estáis listas chicas?

Bloom: sí. Venga, chicas, que podemos hacerlo. Van a flipar.

Little Mix- Touch

Bloom: You and I and nobody else

Feeling feelings I never felt

The way you got me under your spell

Don't you keep it all to yourself

Tecna: So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking

Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing

Master of anticipation

Don't you keep it all to yourself

Todas: Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just a touch of your lo-ove

Just a touch of your lo-ove

Just a touch of your love is enough

To take control of my whole body

Just a touch of your lo-ove

Just a touch of your lo-ove

Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just a touch of your lo-ove

Just a touch of your lo-ove

Just a touch of your love is enough

To take control of my whole body

Just a touch of your lo-ove

Just a touch of your lo-hey-ove

Musa: Photograph with no T-shirt on

Why you making me wait so long? (wait so long)

I promise to keep this a secret, I'll never tell

But don't you keep it all to yourself

Flora: So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking

Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing

Master of anticipation

Don't you keep it all to yourself (to yourself)

Todas: Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch)

Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch)

Just a touch of your love is enough

To take control of my whole body

Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch, just a touch)

Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch, just a touch)

Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week (knock me off my feet)

Just a touch of your love, hey

Just a touch of your love, hey

Just a touch of your love is enough

To take control of my whole body (body)

Just a touch of your love, hey

Just a touch of your lo-hey-ove

Stella y Layla: And now my whole week, my whole week is golden (yeah)

Can you see me glowing? that's how I feel (feel)

And I'm not afraid to fade into emotions (yeah)

'Cause I know that this could be something real

Todas: Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just a touch of your lo-ove (hey)

Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch)

Just a touch of your love is enough

To take control of my whole body (body)

Just a touch of your lo-ove (only a touch of your love)

Just a touch of your love (want a touch of your)

Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just a touch of your love, hey (just a touch)

Just a touch of your love, hey (just a touch)

Just a touch of your love is enough

To take control of my whole body (oh yeah)

Just a touch of your love, hey

Just a touch of your lo-ove

Brandon: - j**** estaba muy impactado por lo que acababa de ver- madre mía.

Riven: tío, Brandon, no babees tanto, jajaja.

Timmy: pues, anda que tú, jajaja.

Helia: o tú, que cuando Tecna estaba cantando, no le quitabas el ojo de encima.

Layla: ¿qué tal, chicos?

Nabu: pues, bueno, bien, ya sabes, aquí... disfrutando de esta noche tan maravillosa.- j**** no sabía ni que decir-

Musa: ¿queréis algo de beber? Vamos ahora a la barra a por ello.

Riven: pues no estaría mal, gracias. - mire a mi chica y me sonrío. No voy a negar en mi subconsciente que es mi chica. El caso es que me he liado con ella-

Tecna: ¿tú?

Timmy: sí, gracias bombón. - me puso la mano en el hombro para preguntármelo. Y después, se fue con sus amigas a la barra- tíos, necesito beber ya.

Helia: ¿qué te pasa a ti?

Riven: lo mismo que a todos y no mientas, que te he visto cómo mirabas a Flora. - en ese momento, en el que nos picábamos mutuamente, llegaron ellas con las bebidas-

Flora: toma.

Helia: gracias. Oye, la próxima vez no vale con que me digas que tocas el bajo. Dime que sabías cantar también.

Flora: pero si, yo no sabía ni siquiera que, podía cantar.

Tecna: esta... ya sabes que te invito yo.

Timmy: está bien, pero ya estamos en paz.

Tecna: en paz... decidiré yo, cuando estamos en paz. Pero, vale por esta noche, sí.

Timmy: no sabía que supieras cantar.

Tecna: bueno, pues sí, jajaja. Cuando tienes de mejor amiga una friki de la música... es normal. Pero que conste, que lo mío, son los ordenadores.

Riven: pero... lo tuyo sí que es cantar, ¿no?

Musa: supongo. Para todo el que me conoce, soy la cantante de WOW. Así que...

Brandon: ¿y porque si erais un grupo, lo habéis hecho como si fuerais una girl band?

Stella: supongo que queríamos cambiar un poco. Sorprender.

Sky: pues, lo habéis hecho. A la gente, por lo visto, le ha gustado bastante.

Bloom: bueno, eso es lo que queríamos.

Sky: pues, te aseguro que ha quedado muy bien.

Riven: ha sido guay.

Musa: ¿sólo eso?

Riven: sabes que no. - si tú eres la mejor-

Musa: ya. - no me pude resistir y le di un beso en la mejilla- oh vaya, te he dejado todo el beso. Espera, que te lo limpio.

Riven: no hace falta.

Musa: si, vamos. Si te ves ahora, jajaja, dirás que, qué pasa.

Riven: -hubiera sido mejor otro sitio- qué va.

Tecna: ¿ya te está subiendo?

Musa: si tú sabes que me sube enseguida.

Tecna: ay, mira quién está aquí. Voy a saludarlo. Ahora vengo. - vi a Maison, a lo lejos, y fui a saludarle-

Maison: eh... qué fuerte me parece que no me lo dijeras.

Tecna: hola, lo primero.

Maison: sí, sí, perdona. ¿De quién ha sido la idea de lo del escenario?

Tecna: el programa.

Blanca: ¡Tecna! Eres increíble.

Tecna: madre mía, no sé, ha sido todo una locura. Pero, ¿vosotros no os acordáis de que nosotras, teníamos un grupo de música hace unos años?

Maison: es verdad.

Blanca: claro, pero me impactado el verte cantar. Porque tocabas el teclado.

Tecna: lo sé, pero vosotros bien sabéis que ha llovido mucho desde entonces.

Maison: ¿y no está Timmy contigo?

Tecna: si, está allí con los demás. Pero... te he visto y digo, voy a saludarle. Ya sé que... quedaste con él el otro día y le dijiste lo del Salón del Manga. Vamos a ir, ¿no?

Blanca: si. A mi, me gustaría.

Tecna: vamos, después de que me entero...

Patrick: hola.

Blanca: ey.

Maison: cuñado...

Patrick: oye, ¿tú no eres la que estaba cantando hace un momento?

Tecna: menudo ojo tienes. Sí, sí claro que era yo.

Blanca: Tecna, te presento a mi hermano.

Tecna: encantada.

Patrick: el gusto es mío. Pues tienes una voz preciosa.

Tecna: vamos, ¿qué dices? Por favor, no me sonrojes. Además que, lo mío son los ordenadores.

Patrick: pero, tus amigas son las que tienen la culpa de esto, ¿verdad?

Tecna: sí.

Musa: j****, esta tía liga más que yo. Bueno, porque es que yo no ligo nada, claro. De verdad que no la reconozco desde hace tiempo.

Stella: es una rompe corazones y luego dice que, no sabe mostrar sus emociones.

Flora: y bien que hace. - vi que Timmy estaba venga a mirar a donde estaba ella y, no le gustaba por la cara que tenía, el chico con el que estaba hablando Tecna- ¿todo bien, Timmy?

Timmy: sí. Voy a saludar a Maison. - a ver quién se pensaba que era este tío. Fue, como pensar al instante, "perdona pero la chica con la que estás hablando es mía"- eh, ¿qué tal estás?

Maison: bien. ¿Tú sabías que Tecna cantaba, porque yo sé que tenía el grupo pero, no tenía ni idea de que cantase.

Timmy: yo, mientras se preparaban, he visto el vídeo famoso de hace unos años. Pero es eso, ella tocaba el teclado.

Patrick: no te lo he preguntado, ¿quieres algo?

Tecna: no, de hecho me voy ya a donde están mis amigos. Pero, gracias de verdad, muy amable. Y encantada de nuevo.

Patrick: bueno... a ver si te veo otra vez.

Tecna: no lo creo pero, bueno... si nos vemos, ya seguiremos hablando. - me sentí muy incómoda. Miré hacia donde estaba Maison, que estaba hablando con Timmy. Y fui para allá- Hola.

Timmy: eh. Ya estás aquí.

Tecna: si.

Timmy: ¿quién era?

Maison: Patrick, es el hermano de mi novia.

Timmy: ah...

Tecna: tranquilo. Sólo estaba hablando con él.- de vez en cuando, era un poco raro este chico- si quieres... vamos ya para allá.

Timmy: si. Estaría bien. Nos vemos.

Maison: nos vemos para la semana que viene.

Tecna: sí. -nos fuimos de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban los demás- ¿qué te pasa?

Timmy: nada, que ese tipo iba a saco contigo y te mereces algo mejor.

Tecna: ah. De todas maneras... tampoco era mi tipo. Me gustan otro tipo de chicos. No por ser el hermano de la novia de mi amigo, es mejor o peor. No, además tampoco es como el resto de tus amigos. Sois mejores vosotros. De verdad. Pero... gracias por protegerme.

Timmy: te lo debía. Me he portado mal contigo.

Tecna: que va. Si la mitad o la mayoría de días, soy yo la que se porta mal contigo.

Timmy: nunca me has tratado mal. No creo que trates mal a la gente. Mirate. Tienes a un montón de tíos a tus pies.

Tecna: como si fuera eso suficiente.

Riven: eh, ya estáis aquí.

Musa: ¿quién era ese chico? Era mono, pero no es mi tipo.

Tecna: el hermano de la novia de Maison. Un gilipollas.

Musa: pues entonces no te acerques a él.

Tecna: pero, si no lo voy a ver más.

Brandon: ¿estás bien? ¿quieres bailar?

Stella: bueno... ¿por qué no?

Layla: vamos chicas.

Flora: si.

Bloom: claro.

Brandon: ¿cuando salimos otra vez?

Stella: pues... mmm... no sé... cuando tu quieras. -me abrazó por que en ese momento había una canción de esas para bailar pegados- ¿sabes bailar bachata?

Brandon: no, jajaja. Me resulta demasiado difícil. Pero yo te sigo.

Stella: está bien.

Helia: si pues...

Sky: es que somos unos patos mareados.

Nabu: si yo no pillo ni una. Eso en casa... que nos enseñen.

Layla: si no es difícil.

Nabu: no, que hay demasiada gente.

Riven: pues Brandon...

Timmy: Brandon no cuenta. Se está liando con Stella.

Sky: eso es verdad. ¡Deja un poco para otro día!

Riven: eso, jajaja.

Brandon: que os den mamonazos. Si vosotros estáis deseando hacer lo mismo.

Riven: -si hubiera sido más sincero y les hubiera dicho que Musa y yo... bueno... es que no puedo. Todavía es pronto y tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarla- aquí... ¿no hace demasiado calor?

Musa: mucho. ¿Quieres que salgamos fuera?

Tecna: vamos con los demás.

Riven: ahora vamos. Voy un momento fuera. Si tu quieres quedarte...

Musa: te acompaño fuera. Yo también necesito respirar.

Tecna: hay demasiado humo.

Musa: si. Ahora nos vemos.

Timmy: ¿que les pasa?

Tecna: que querían salir a tomar el aire.

Musa: uf... mucho mejor. Se nota que hay más gente.

Riven: y que lo digas. Una cosa... ¿saben algo de lo de ayer?

Musa: todo. Menos que nos liamos. ¿Y ellos?

Riven: lo mismo.

Musa: ¿y la actuación? Dime la verdad. Estaba claro que ninguno sabía qué decir.

Riven: es verdad. Yo estaba muy acelerado. Parecíamos folclóricas de tanto abanicarnos, jajaja.

Musa: tu cara hacia juego con tu pelo, jajaja.

Riven: que mala eres. 😏😏. -miré hacia el bar y decidí robarle un beso-

Musa: ¡oye! a ver si nos van a ver.

Riven: lo he comprobado yo.

Musa: espero que durante la actuación... no se os haya... ya sabes... -me acerqué a su oido- puesto dura, jajaja.

Riven: dura sí, pero en su sitio, jajaja.

Musa: venga ya, jajaja. Ay que me muero. No se os puede dejar solos.

Riven: estás graciosa hoy. -la volví a besar. Y esta vez nos olvidamos de todo y de todos. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella y tenerla más cerca- tendríamos que tener una cita real.

Musa: yo creo que sí. Lo del otro día fue... otra clase de cena. Pero... si. Cuando, tú me digas. ¿Por qué no volvemos?

Riven: aunque... yo quiero irme a casa.

Musa: no tardaremos.

Timmy: ufff...

Tecna: al menos sabes bailar mejor que el resto.

Timmy: aprendí rápido, ¿no te acuerdas de cuando... estuvimos en casa al poco de conoceros?

Tecna: es verdad. Pero créeme que las demás bailan mejor que yo.

Timmy: pues, yo he aprendido de ti, así que... muy mala no debes de ser. Y mira que yo... no doy ni una a la primera. No lo parece pero... soy un desastre y un patoso.

Tecna: bueno... quizás... antes sí.

Helia: en cuanto Musa y Riven estén aquí nos vamos. ¿No?

Flora: sí, que yo... estoy que no puedo más.

Bloom: pues sí. Porque hay demasiado humo. No he visto a la gente fumar tanto nunca.

Sky: y esto... a ver si nos va a afectar.

Nabu: pues si... No sé qué es peor. Si fumar tú o el humo.

Layla: seguro que el humo.

Musa: ¿que, chicos, ya os habéis cansado? Que conste que yo también.

Flora: si estarán a punto de cerrar. Hay demasiada concentración.

Layla: y ahora querían también hacerse alguna foto con nosotras.

Musa: de menuda me he librado.

Tecna: no lo sabes tú bien. -me toqué el brazo y vi que no tenía el brazalete- oye chicos, ¿habéis visto mi brazalete? Debe haberse caído.

Timmy: ¿dónde estabas?

Tecna: igual que todos, en la pista.

Musa: ¿y si se te ha caído mientras la canción?

Tecna: podría ser. Mira ahí está Roxy. Voy a preguntárselo a ella, a ver si lo ha visto.

Bloom: vamos sacando el coche. ¿Te acuerdas de donde estaba?

Timmy: me quedo contigo. Así, subimos los dos luego.

Tecna: tranquilo, estoy bien.

Timmy: no, si no lo digo por eso, es que hay mucho borracho por ahí a estas horas.

Tecna: está bien. - mientras el resto se alejaba, nosotros volvimos al bar. Roxy estaba cerrando las persianas y así por lo menos, le preguntamos-

Roxy: ¿pero, no os ibais?

Tecna: sí, pero tengo un problema.

Roxy: dime.

Tecna: por casualidad... ¿no habrás visto un brazalete de plata?

Roxy: pues... no lo sé.

Tecna: es que no sé cuándo se me ha podido caer.

Roxy: hacemos una cosa, yo ahora reviso el local y si encuentro algo, te aviso, ¿vale? No eres la primera ni la única que se deja algo aquí.

Tecna: vale. Gracias. Me gustaría recuperarlo. Es un regalo y bueno...

Roxy: no te preocupes.

Tecna: vale, gracias. Buenas noches.

Timmy: adiós. -nos alejamos y vi que ella tenía un semblante serio- ya verás cómo aparece.

Tecna: ¿en serio? Yo no estaría tan segura.

Timmy: ya verás como sí. Que te regalo uno se hace falta.

Tecna: sí, hombre. Ni de coña. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Timmy: está bien. Hay que ver cómo eres.

Tecna: te vas a gastar dinero en mí, venga ya.

Helia: mira, por ahí vienen.

Flora: eh, ya estás aquí.

Tecna: si. No ha habido suerte, chicas.

Musa: tranquila que lo vamos a encontrar, ya verás.

Riven: enróllate con ella ya, Timmy, c***, lo estás deseando.

Timmy: pero, si ella no siente nada por mí. Además, solamente me estoy comportando como un amigo. Cualquiera de vosotros, haría lo mismo.

Riven: bueno, puede ser. Pero tío, se te nota mucho. Siempre quieres estar a su lado.

Helia: bueno, teniendo en cuenta que, a Tecna, le están saliendo pretendientes de debajo de las piedras...

Sky: es mejor estar cerca de ella.

Brandon: tú lo estás haciendo muy bien Timmy. Le estás demostrando que puedes ser tan válido como los demás o incluso el que más.

Riven: ella está encantada con un chico como tú.

Timmy: sí, pero a veces, parezco su sombra y eso es lo que me da miedo, no quiero agobiarla.

Helia: mucha cara de agobiarse, no tiene.

Sky: si te gusta, díselo ya.

Brandon: si pronto vais a estar juntos en el Salón del Manga, ¿no?

Timmy: sí.

Riven: pues... ya está esa es la ocasión perfecta.

Timmy: ¿estáis seguros? Bueno, parece que a Brandon y a Riven, les ha funcionado.

Riven: bueno, a mí...

Brandon: tío, no mientas. O por lo menos, te ha servido para que te acerques más a ella.

Riven: eso sí.

Brandon: a mí con Stella, también me sirvió para acercarme más a ella y mira el resultado, parece que todo va bien entre nosotros.

Sky: ya decía yo que, cuando Stella te pidió que fueras con ella, te veía raro. Ya no eras el típico rompecorazones que tenía una en cada puerto, como los marineros, prácticamente, jajaja.

Brandon: sería lo que tú quieras, jajaja. Pero los tiempos cambian y las personas cambian.

Musa: ¿era muy valioso?

Tecna: si.

Musa: lo siento.

Tecna: más lo siento yo. De todas maneras... espero que Roxy lo encuentre.

Flora: ya verás como si.

Layla: sino... ¿no tendrás algún detector de metales para poder buscarlo por la playa?

Tecna: sí, sí que tengo uno. Ya como última opción, se puede hacer.

Stella: no te preocupes. Seguro que lo encontramos y sino... entre todas te regalamos uno.

Tecna: otras igual. Timmy antes, me ha dicho también, que me regalaba uno.

Stella: wow, sí que tienes a un chico dispuesto a hacer todo por ti.

Tecna: bueno, no sé supongo, que lo dice por cortesía. Somos amigos y además, yo no le dejaría hacer algo así. Me parece injusto.

Stella: tú déjale si te regala algo.

Tecna: es que yo no soy así.

Musa: pero, todas las chicas nos gusta que nos regalen algo. Aunque... es cierto que si Riven, por ejemplo, me quiere regalar algo... me parecería, también, un compromiso.

Stella: tú... ¿qué tienes con Riven, a ver? Que estas muy misteriosa desde que habéis llegado.

Musa: nada. Sólo... somos amigos y me he comprometido con él para ayudarle con lo de su padre.

Tecna: de las escuchas... no sabemos nada.

Flora: es fin de semana. No hay nadie en las oficinas hasta el lunes.

Bloom: ¿aún queda un día de fin de semana y ya estáis en modo on con el trabajo?

Musa: es inevitable.

Stella: descansad un poco. Aunque, es cierto que a mi también me intriga.

Layla: mejor será.

Nabu: ¿no me digas que estáis trabajando?

Layla: no. Estamos hablando de cosas de chicas. Sólo que nosotras... podemos dejar de hablar de chicos de vez en cuando. Ya sé que no nos soportáis pero... procurar que no se os oiga. Me da igual lo que fuera Diaspro para Sky.

Nabu: sabes que no te da igual, jajaja. Y nosotros no nos llevamos mal con vosotras.

Stella: ya lo sabemos. Era broma.

Brandon: más te vale.

Musa: vamos... ¿no sabéis encajar una broma?

Riven: nosotros si. ¿Y vosotras?

Tecna: pues claro. Y vosotros estáis ahí porque os gustaría escuchar de que hablamos.

Timmy: que poco nos conoces.

Flora: uy, sí. O diría demasiado bien.

Helia: es una batalla perdida, chicas.

Musa: pues, tengo algo para usar contra vosotros sino os largáis de aquí ya.

Riven: ¿el qué?

Musa: información confidencial.

Riven: pues yo también tengo algo sobre ti.

Musa: pero si tu también estabas cuando pasó, así que... me da igual.

Riven: no me tientes.

Tecna: damos mucha pena, jajaja. Eso sí... ¿no hemos dicho nada comprometido, verdad?

Bloom: no que yo sepa.

Stella: mejor. Buenas noches.

Brandon: -decidí ir a por ellas de nuevo- ¿qué, ya estáis enfadadas?

Stella: que os den.

Continuará...


	13. 13- el salon del manga

WC- la trama del concurso de talentos.

Capítulo 13: el salón del manga

Riven: -había pasado una semana y desde el lunes, Musa, parecía que quería mantener las distancias conmigo. La echaba mucho de menos. Apenas me dirigía la palabra cuando estábamos trabajando y, además, elegía a Tecna antes que a mí. Lo cuál a Timmy, también le fastidiaba. Y eso que según él, entre ellos, no había nada. Cosa que yo dudaba. Pero yo tampoco les había dicho a los demás, que estaba con Musa desde el viernes pasado. Y como ella estaba distante conmigo...-

Musa: ¿todo bien?

Tecna: ufff... no lo sé.

Musa: al final no me dijiste dónde vais a dormir.

Tecna: en casa de Blanca. Suele veranear allí. Y me han dicho que la casa es bastante grande.

Musa: ¿Los Hamptons? ¿No me dijiste que ibas a Nueva York? Stella también mencionó que el desfile sería allí.

Tecna: si, pero luego se trasladó a Solaria.

Musa: como en casa en ningún sitio.

Tecna: pues si. Y... creo que sí, son Los Hamptons.

Musa: madre mía, que guay.

Tecna: es donde van los ricos de Nueva York.

Musa: y encima... en avión.

Tecna: si, a mi me sorprendió que para dos horas fuéramos a ir en avión.

Bloom: ya pero... son dos horas en avión.

Tecna: son las 5 de la mañana, ¿que hacéis aquí? Iros a dormir

Stella: queríamos despedirnos de ti, desagradecida.

Flora: espero que lo paséis bien.

Stella: es Nueva York. Ojalá hubiera ido antes que a Solaria. Así... seguro que, no hubiese visto a mi ex.

Layla: ¿y por qué tu padre lo cambió?

Stella: no lo sé. El hotel Plaza lo teníamos, pero a última hora mi padre decidió que era mejor en Solaria.

Bloom: algún problema tendría.

Tecna: bueno... ya os contaré.

Timmy: vamos o perdemos el avión.

Tecna: que exagerado.

Timmy: Maison estará apunto de llegar. Hay que estar una hora antes.

Sky: que lo paséis bien.

Timmy: gracias.

Brandon: ¿os dará tiempo a ver la Gran Manzana?

Tecna: ojalá. Bueno ya nos apañaremos. Tenemos hasta mañana por la tarde.

Timmy: seguro que si. No sé, él me dijo que íbamos pronto, pasábamos la mañana allí y que después de comer, que es cuando se vacía, bueno... no hay espectáculos por la tarde, ni nada y se puede ver en una mañana, nos íbamos por ahí y veíamos cosas.

Riven: que estupendo. Buen viaje. Que, además lleváis currando mucho toda la semana, aunque todavía, no hay ninguna pista... ya tenemos pinchados los teléfonos.

Timmy: vamos a trabajar, que no se te olvide. -miré por la ventana y ya estaba su coche allí- vamos, que ya están ahí.

Tecna: que vaya bien. - estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía que iba a pasar durante esos días en Nueva York, sobre todo, porque iba con una persona con la que... bueno, creo que pasa algo-

Maison: ¿vamos?

Blanca: ¿tenéis miedo al avión?

Timmy: que va, he viajado a Los Ángeles, a Florida, y a la República Dominicana, con mis amigos. Así que... sé lo que es.

Tecna: vaya. No, a ver yo tampoco. Yo he viajado a mi ciudad alguna vez y, siempre lo he hecho en avión, porque está bastante lejos de aquí. No está tan cercana como Solaria, por ejemplo.

Maison: genial.

Tecna: entonces... a ver... que me aclare yo. ¿Vives en Los Hamptons?

Blanca: si.

Timmy: eso son palabras mayores.

Blanca: bueno... mis padres ahorraron para darse un caprichito.

Tecna: -mucho tuvieron que ahorrar. Por que... esa zona es de ricos- claro.

Mientras...

Musa: me vuelvo a la cama.

Layla: yo también.

Bloom: lo mismo digo.

Flora: no nos hemos dado cuenta pero Stella, ha desaparecido.

Riven: ha sido demasiado rápida.

Sky: pues Helia y Nabu, ni han dado señales de vida.

Layla: dejalos.

Riven: bueno... pues... lo dicho. Hasta dentro de 3 horas no me esperéis.

Musa: si, a mi tampoco.

Bloom: anda, vamos.

Aeropuerto, 5.30 de la mañana.

Tecna: ¿y que vamos a hacer tanto tiempo aquí?

Timmy: ya sabes que te piden estar entre una hora y media, dos horas antes. En cuanto pasemos nos controles...

Blanca: es muy pronto, ¿verdad?

Tecna: tengo una torrija (sueño)... Y todo esto para ir al Salón del Manga, jajaja. Para mataros. ¿Y no has dicho antes que había que estar una hora antes?

Timmy: bueno... algo antes. Ya estamos aquí.

Maison: necesitabas este pequeño viaje.

Timmy: yo también estoy de acuerdo. Trabajas demasiado.

Tecna: pero, es lo que tengo que hacer y, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Blanca: ahora que ya tenéis lo de las escuchas solucionado...

Tecna: hemos conseguido entrar, que no es poco.

Timmy: ahí te doy la razón. Pero reconoce que, trabajas demasiado. Pásatelo bien alguna vez.

Tecna: lo sé y sé, que tú te estás encargando de eso, pero no hace falta. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

Blanca: ¿damos una vuelta? ya que hemos facturado...

Tecna: vale.

Timmy: claro, id, nosotros nos quedamos aquí.

Tecna: estupendo.

Timmy: una cosa que te voy a preguntar. ¿Y las maletas y todo eso. Qué vamos a hacer con ellas?

Maison: viene su padre a llevarlas a a casa y después, cuando le digamos, viene a por nosotros.

Gardenia, 9 de la mañana.

Musa: -no podía dejar de pensar en mi mejor amiga. Seguro que está viviendo su sueño, porque iba a Nueva York y a la zona más lujosa de la ciudad pero sobre todo... iba a algo que le gustaba mucho como el Salón del Manga, con unos antiguos amigos y con él que, ya era seguramente, su mejor amigo y con el que necesitaba hablar sobre donde se encontraban en un momento en el que su relación, parecía algo más que una amistad.

Lo que me hacía pensar en Riven y que tenía que hablar con él. De repente, llamaron a casa y todos salimos pitando de la habitación- ¿quién es?

Bloom: Faragonda.

Flora: oh, no...

Riven: tranquilas.

Helia: no os adelanteis. No sabemos que ha pasado.

Bloom: ¿si?

Faragonda: hola, me gustaría que patrullarais la ciudad. He oído algo. Creo que van detrás de alguien. Tecna me puso al corriente de los pinchazos telefónicos. Desde la sede del concurso a los alrededores y si se mueven, seguidles.

Bloom: estupendo. Estamos en contacto. -colgué-

Sky: ¿qué pasa?

Bloom: vámonos.

Riven: esto se pone interesante.

Musa: muy chulito estás tú está mañana. -y eso me pone demasiado-

Layla: déjate de coñas, Riven.

Nabu: vamos.

Helia: ¿como lo hacemos?

Flora: ¿nos ayudais fuera?

Helia: claro.

Bloom: vale, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Vamos a rodear el edificio.

Musa: ¿ha pasado algo?

Bloom: según Faragonda, ha escuchado que van detrás de alguien. Aunque no han dicho su nombre. Sólo han dicho, "si le cazamos, el rescate se cotizará a lo alto mucho más".

Riven: madre mía. Pues si es alguien valioso.

Sky: ¿creéis que puede ir dirigido al salón del manga? Es el único evento que se celebra este fin de semana.

Helia: en principio no podemos descartar nada.

Riven: podríamos avisar a Timmy. Aunque... no sé si habrán bajado ya del avión.

Musa: las horas que son, es posible que acaben de bajar. Vamos a esperar un poco.

Layla: como la de los localizadores, es ella...

Nabu: o podemos dejarle un mensaje. Para que cuando lleguen lo lean. No sabemos lo que pueden tardar.

Musa: entonces voy a escribirle.

Stella: sí mejor. Así ellos, ya lo saben y se ponen las pilas.

Brandon: pero, también tendrán que disfrutar un poco, ¿no?

Riven: es una misión pero, bueno, eso no quita para que luego te lo puedas pasar bien.

Brandon: exacto.

Musa: ahí, te voy a dar la razón.

Stella: desde luego. Con alguien así... siempre se lo pasa uno bien.

Flora: jo, yo también quiero un viaje así.

Helia: alguna vez lo tendremos que tener, ¿no?

Flora: eh... bueno... claro. - j**** no podía estar más roja. No sé si lo había dicho sin pensar o parece que la moda es ir con tu compañero de equipo. Que... a ver, para qué nos vamos a engañar, que si me toca ir con Helia, yo encantada. Sería un sueño para mí. Vale, he de reconocerlo, me gusta mucho y eso no me deja vivir. Y cuando lo tengo cerca... no sé qué me pasa, pero, no soy yo a la primera, pero cuando empieza a hablarme, vuelvo a ser yo completamente y me dejo llevar-

Sky: si la moda es viajar para ir a una misión, como queráis llamarlo, sea donde sea, yo encantado.

Brandon: tú y todos.

Sky: oye, que tú ya la has tenido y además, has venido con algo más que una amistad. - no sé porque me daba a mí que, estos viajes eran para limar asperezas y si había una buena declaración de intenciones de por medio, mejor. No había visto a mis amigos tan lanzados con una chica nunca y fíjate, que Brandon lo lleva en la sangre, ser un ligón pero... a Riven y a Timmy, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Cada uno tenía sus motivos pero esto, me daba que, no simplemente, viajaban juntos por una simple ayuda. Querían pasar más tiempo con una chica que les gusta mucho y, si puedes decirle lo que sientes, y ya, si ella siente lo mismo, mejor, eres un genio-

Brandon: tío, que esto va en serio. Ya sabes que ya no soy el mismo.

Riven: aprendes muy rápido de tus errores.

Helia: y eso que, dicen que los humanos tropezamos con la misma piedra dos veces.

Flora: y más de dos. Los humanos somos incorregibles.

Layla: eso es verdad. Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar. Sitúanos, Bloom.

Bloom: está bien.- recibí una llamada de Tecna- mirad, es Tecna.

Tecna: hola chicas, gracias por el mensaje. Nosotros acabamos de aterrizar ahora. Estaremos en contacto. Si veo algo sospechoso, os aviso.

Musa: a tí y pásalo bien.

Tecna: gracias y no os entretengo más que tenéis que trabajar.

Bloom: bueno chicas, en marcha. Espionaje activado. Los estudios de grabación están en un cuadrante. Pues bien, hay dos edificios enfrente dónde, en uno de ellos, quiero que estéis vosotros, Musa y Riven y, en el otro quiero que estéis vosotros, Stella y Brandon. Layla y Nabu, van a estar en la caravana por si hubiera movimiento. ¿Sabes cómo va el panel de control de la caravana?

Layla: Tecna me dejó unas instrucciones.

Bloom: estupendo. Y me quedan Flora y Helia y, nosotros dos, Sky. Nosotros vamos a estar en los edificios de detrás. Como ya tengo gente en los de delante, así rodeamos todo el cuadrante.

Stella: pues vámonos. ¿Señoras, llevan puesto el traje especial?

Musa: si.

Bloom: si.

Layla: claro.

Flora: no creo que nos falte nada, ¿no?

Helia: yo creo que no.

Riven: yo también os veo perfectas.

Nabu: pues, si todo está en orden, vámonos.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta principal del Aeropuerto de Nueva York...

Blanca: gracias papá. Ya te llamo para que vengas a por nosotros.

Tecna: wow, no me imaginaba que esto fuera así.

Timmy: si te digo la verdad, yo nunca había estado aquí.

Maison: si esto no es nada, con todo lo que vais a ver.

Tecna: pues estoy muy emocionada. (Outfit 1era temporada de WOW, camiseta verde y peto)

Timmy: esta ciudad tiene magia, ¿verdad?

Tecna: y que lo digas.

Blanca: mirad, la parada del metro que va hacia el salón de exposiciones, que es donde se celebra el Salón del Cómic y el Manga, se coje allí.

Tecna: pues vamos para allá. ¿Ir en metro es práctico? No lo utilizado nunca en Zenith. Allí hay algo parecido. Y, en Gardenia, de momento, sólo tenemos el bus.

Blanca: ya, eso es lo que echo de menos allí. Pero si, es más barato y funciona mejor.

Tecna: ¿tu idea es quedarte allí o venirte a vivir aquí?

Blanca: venirme aquí, claramente. Mi padre me ofrece un puesto en su empresa.

Timmy: ¿y entonces... tú qué vas a hacer?

Maison: le traspasaré la tienda a mi hermano, que está terminando ahora los estudios de ingeniería, y yo me vendré para acá también.

Timmy: interesante.

Maison: ¿y tú no vuelves a Washington?

Timmy: de momento, esto va para largo. La investigación está siendo muy dura y de momento, vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo.

Tecna: hasta el punto de acabar hartos de nosotras, seguro.

Timmy: qué va.

Tecna: bueno, a lo mejor un poquito.

Timmy: quién sabe.

Blanca: vale perfecto, 10 minutos.

Tecna: pues... hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

Timmy: ¿qué es lo que más os gusta del salón?

Maison: yo creo que la gente.

Blanca: a ver si alguna vez, nos disfrazamos así.

Maison: tú siempre estás con las ganas de disfrazarte.

Blanca: es que mola.

Tecna: sobre todo los que se curran muchísimo los trajes. Y parecen tan reales...

Timmy: desde luego, son auténticas maravillas. ¿Y algún juego en especial?

Tecna: ya sabes que para mí, el League of Legends.

Maison: era muy de Zelda hasta que me cambie al League of Legends.

Timmy: todo el mundo está muy metido con el League of Legends, ahora.

Tecna: y tú también, no lo niegues.

Timmy: ya sabes que yo el primero, pero no te gano ni a tiros, jajaja.

Maison: tienes que aprender diferentes trucos porque sino... no vas a vencer a tu chica, nunca.

Timmy: oye, que ella no es... - vi como ella se tapaba un poco la cara, como sonrojándose😶😶-

Tecna: tranquilo, es una broma. -venga... no me emparejes otra vez-

Blanca: venga, que ya está aquí.

Timmy: -subimos al metro. Me acerqué a Tecna para hablar de lo que había dicho Maison- oye, ¿te ha molestado lo que haya podido haber dicho él?

Tecna: no, que va. No lo hace con mala intención. Siempre me ha emparejado con todos mis amigos. Pero, nunca ha acertado con nadie.

Timmy: entonces... ya debes estar acostumbrada.

Tecna: si. Pero prefiero no meterme mucho a discutir con él. Puede ser insoportable en muchas ocasiones.

Timmy: entonces... mejor no hacerlo, jajaja.

Tecna: tenemos que estar muy atentos.

Timmy: ya... ellos han recibido un aviso de que se pongan a patrullar.

Tecna: al menos tenemos el tema de las escuchas.

Timmy: si. ¿Sabes en que me he fijado?

Tecna: no. ¿En qué?😶😶

Timmy: en el brillo de tus ojos cuando hemos bajado del avión.

Tecna: vaya...😳😳 ¿Y qué haces mirandome tanto? -madre mía, me sudaba todo en ese momento. Respira hondo.😥😥-

Timmy: eh, que no te he mirado con mala intención. Sólo que... al menos te he visto sonreír y hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

Tecna: ni que estuviera triste todos los días...😅😅

Timmy: no sé... yo he visto algo muy especial en ti.

Tecna: gracias😳😳. -no sigas por favor-

Timmy: no me las des.

Maison: ¿los has visto?

Blanca: como para no verlos. Si desde que conozco al chico, siempre los he visto tonteando.

Maison: y eso que ella... ya sabes como es.

Blanca: pero esto era lo que ella buscaba. Un chico inteligente y con el que comparte un montón de cosas.

Mientras tanto en Gardenia...

Riven: -Musa estaba con los prismáticos observando la puerta del estudio de grabación. Pero yo, no podía concentrarme- tenemos que hablar.

Musa: ya lo sé. Pero ahora, ¿por qué no te concentras y trabajas?

Riven: porque no puedo estar así contigo 😔😔. Me llevas evitando toda la semana.

Musa: teníamos mucho trabajo y era la manera de hacerlo. Riven, no es que no quisiera estar contigo...

Riven: ¿y entonces?

Musa: me agobié. Todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa y no sé... quería mi espacio 😔😔. No quiero que pienses que me estoy echando para atrás. Al revés. Quiero estar contigo. Pero... había demasiada gente en casa... Y bueno... no sé...

Riven: lo siento.

Musa: no pasa nada Riven. ¿Todo está bien?

Riven: si. Soy yo el que debería haberte dejado espacio.

Musa: no te preocupes. Supongo que cualquiera que empieza una relación... pues...

Riven: ¿que puedo hacer por ti? ¿Vamos a comer fuera? Esa será nuestra cita real. Así... hacemos las cosas bien.

Musa: está bien.😁😁. Gracias mi vida, eres un amor. -miré para todos los lados y menos mal que había como una columna en medio. Finjimos estar trabajando, para que nadie nos pillara. A Bloom y a Sky y, a Flora y a Tenía no se les veía y parecía que Brandon y Stella también tonteaban. Así que, le di un beso, corto, por que conocía a Riven y sabía que querría más- con eso te conformas. Y ahora vamos a trabajar.

Riven: si. Pero... como tú dices, sólo me voy a conformar ahora. Oye, y otra cosa... ¿cuando podemos hablar de lo de mi padre? Necesito saber más.

Musa: podemos hablar luego cuando vayamos a comer.

Riven: vale. Así estamos tú y yo solos.

Musa: y como saben que me has pedido ayuda con lo de tu padre... puede ser la excusa perfecta.

Riven: eh, tienes razón. Si es que eres la mejor. -la cogí al despiste y le planté un beso que me salté el primer paso y fui directamente a la lengua-

Musa: -estaría así todo el día, pero no podía- ya está. Que como nos vean...

Stella: oye... que como alguien nos pille... miralos a ellos. - miré a Musa y a Riven y les veía trabajar. No veía nada raro y Brandon, sin embargo...-

Brandon: vale... ya paro.

Stella: yo sé que tienes ganas... Pero no es el momento.

Brandon: ya princesa.

Stella: Tecna me da mucha envidia.

Brandon: ¿y porque no fue el desfile en Nueva York?

Stella: no tengo ni idea. Además, van a Los Hamptons. Eso no es cualquier cosa.

Brandon: yo te llevo cuando quieras.

Stella: eres muy amable.

Flora: ¿ves algo?

Helia: no, la verdad. Bueno... veo una flor preciosa.

Flora: eh, ¿donde?

Helia: por el entorno, jajaja.

Flora: va, dímelo. Yo también quiero verla. Ya sabes que soy la loca de las hierbas y las plantas, jajaja.

Helia: es un secreto.

Flora: oye... no te hagas el interesante.

Helia: ¿pero a qué lo estoy consiguiendo?

Flora: ¿y porque no haces un dibujo de esa flor y me la enseñas?

Helia: vale. -en ese momento me llegó un correo de un amigo de Washington- vaya un correo.

Flora: luego lo lees. Aunque... si quieres leerlo ahora, yo lo vigilo.

Helia: vale. Abri el correo y vi que era una invitación para una galería de arte que habían abierto en Limphea. Mi amigo era también de allí- una pregunta Flora, ¿no conocerás a un tal Joe que, es critico de arte en Limphea, verdad?

Flora: me suena. Pero, ahora mismo... no caigo quién es. ¿Por que?

Helia: la semana que viene hay una especie de cóctel de inauguración de varios artistas y su exposición en la galería de arte de este hombre que, vive en Washington como yo, y contactó conmigo porque nos conocíamos de Limphea.

Flora: o sea que es de allí.

Helia: si. Tendré que viajar a Limphea la semana que viene.

Flora: que bien. Vas a ver a tu familia. Yo... desde la otra vez que fui... no los he visto.

Helia: ¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo?

Flora: ¿yo?

Helia: si. ¿Por qué no? Te llevo a casa. Y de paso... vigilamos la exposición.

Flora: bueno... no sé, lo pensaré, pero gracias. -😳😳 oh, dios mío. Ahora mismo tengo que ser un pimiento morrón-

Helia: está bien. Piénsalo y ya me dices algo. -¿estaba siendo demasiado valiente o imprudente? Ella... a pesar de que podría ver a su familia... se lo tenía que pensar-

Nabu: mira, una señal. Se mueve en esta dirección.

Layla: pues vamos a seguirla. Chicas, la señal se mueve. Vamos a seguirla.

Bloom: recibido.

Layla: estamos a dos manzanas de allí y yo creo que se dirige a las oficinas. Estad atentos.

Riven: perfecto. Ahora si que empieza la acción de verdad.

Musa: ¿en serio, Riven?

Riven: soy un hombre de acción, preciosa. Tengo que estar en movimiento.

Musa: ¿alguna vez te relajas?

Riven: pocas veces. Aunque... hay cierta chica por ahí que me hace bajar la guardia.

Musa: ah... Vaya, jajaja. Pues, no es el momento de bajarla. Cuando llegues a casa, le cuentas a tu novia todo esto.

Riven: es que se lo estoy contando a mi chica.

Musa: ¿ah si? Pues yo no la veo por ninguna parte.

Riven: está bien. Estás en modo compañera de trabajo.

Musa: no soy una máquina Riven. Pero, si. Dejémoslo así. Tengo muchos protocolos de actuación.

Nabu: gira a la derecha.

Layla: ¿crees que a esta velocidad vamos bien?

Nabu: si. Si no... puede sospechar que le estamos siguiendo.

Layla: aunque... no sé si ir más rápido.

Nabu: mejor no.

Layla: ¿y si le perdemos?

Nabu: ¿y si aguantamos un poco? Se supone que estamos de incógnito.

Layla: está bien.

Nabu: ya se que te gusta la velocidad, pero para el carro.

Layla: ni que esto sea Fast and Furious.

Nabu: pues contigo nunca se sabe.

Bloom: se acerca la señal.

Sky: mira. Ace está en la puerta.

Bloom: quizás espere a la persona que están siguiendo con la caravana.

Sky: seguramente. -de repente bajó la mirada y la vi preocupada- ¿estás bien?

Bloom: si. Gracias.

Sky: es que te veo alicaída.

Bloom: no te preocupes. Es sólo que... no pensaba que esto iba a ser así de difícil.

Sky: ya verás como todo sale bien. Y si no... ya me encargaré de que mi jefa haga bien su trabajo.

Bloom: vaya, que amable. 😶😶. Y ahora estemos atentos.

Nueva York, Comicon...

Tecna: -estaba alucinando de lo grande que era aquello- vaya... ¿no es increíble?

Timmy: es enorme.

Blanca: que pasada.

Tecna: yo alucino.

Maison: sabía que te gustaría.

Tecna: ya sabes que soy super friki.

Timmy: pero, eso es bueno. Ser friki es que te gusta mucho algo. No somos peores o mejores.

Tecna: yo nunca he dicho eso, jajaja.

Maison: bueno... entremos.

Blanca: estamos aquí... babeando en la puerta y nosotros sin entrar, jajaja.

Timmy: tienes razón. -entramos a uno de los pabellones- ¿estás seguro que esto se ve en una mañana?

Tecna: muy optimista eres.

Maison: no pensaba que era tan grande.

Blanca: me gustaría llegar a ver el concurso de cosplay.

Tecna: claro. Pero... ¿a qué hora es?

Blanca: que va... tarde. Nos da tiempo a dar una vuelta por aquí.

Maison: ¿ves como ha sido una buena opción?

Timmy: yo no he dicho lo contrario. -entonces él se acercó más a mí-

Maison: ¿qué, te atreves?

Timmy: ¿a qué?

Maison: a decirle lo que piensas de ella.

Timmy: ¿estás seguro? La considero mi mejor amiga y no sé... no quiero perder su amistad ni que ella... piense que estoy confundiendo las cosas.

Maison: ella no es así. Y... tampoco pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Timmy: pero, yo no soportaría que me rechazara. Sería muy incómodo trabajar con alguien que no se siente a gusto contigo por creer tú que había algo entre nosotros. Y eso no me lo puedo permitir.

Maison: pero, no quieres ser su amigo. No corras el riesgo de que ella se ilusione con otro y tú te arrepientas de no haberlo intentado.

Tecna: vaya, mira.

Blanca: si hay cada uno...

Tecna: ¿y a ti que te gusta todo eso, no te animas a disfrazarte?

Blanca: pues... no se yo...

Tecna: venga si.

Blanca: está bien.

Tecna: claro. Si te gusta... mira a toda esa gente. Es increíble. Y... ¿los chicos?

Blanca: pues, me ha dicho Maison que quería hablar con Timmy.

Tecna: ah, ok. Últimamente, hablan demasiado.

Blanca: si pero... a mi chico le faltaba conocer a alguien como él.

Tecna: pues... yo que me alegro.

Blanca: parece muy diferente al resto.

Tecna: no es que el resto de los chicos sean malos, son diferentes. Helia es más relajado y poético, Nabu, deportista y considerado, Riven, es altivo y pura acción, Brandon, activo y romántico y, Sky, dulce y generoso.

Blanca: pues yo pensaba que Sky, Brandon y Riven eran los típicos cachitas prepotentes, que sólo tienen en mente ir a entrenar, jajaja.

Tecna: que va. Todos tienen la tableta bien marcada, aunque no lo parezca, jajaja.

Blanca: ¿y cómo es Timmy, según tú?

Tecna: creo que es un chico inteligente, sencillo, comprensivo, generoso, nada superficial y alguien con el que siempre puedes contar para lo que sea. En general, todos están ahí para lo que quieras.

Blanca: pero... si tu tuvieras que elegir uno... ¿con quién te quedarías?

Tecna: uff... no sé. Con... Timmy, supongo. No por nada, si no porque es con el que siempre estoy, prácticamente. Y luego... por Musa, conozco a Riven, pero al resto... no demasiado. -de repente aparecieron ellos- hablando de ellos...

Blanca: ya estáis aquí.

Timmy: teníamos que hablar de nuestras cosas.

Maison: ya sabes como somos.

Blanca: ¿no me digas?

Timmy: ¿todo bien?

Tecna: si. 😄😄.

Blanca: ¿conoces a Lukas Callagher?

Tecna: ¿quién es?

Blanca: uno de los mejores artistas de cosplay. Además, es una maravilla en los videojuegos.

Tecna: que bien. No sé... últimamente, he estado un poco desconectada.

Blanca: pues tenemos que verle. Actúa hoy. Tiene sesiones de fotos y trajes... que pasada.

Maison: a ver si tengo que ponerme celoso.

Blanca: si no tienes motivos.

Tecna: es verdad. Nos emocionamos, a veces... Pero ya sabes como somos las mujeres.

Maison: ya...

Blanca: pues si. A ver que te has creído tú.

Timmy: bueno, ya vale. No discutais.

Tecna: eso no es nada para las broncas que tenía con mi ex.

Blanca: ya... pobrecilla. Y anda que, con lo lista que eres... vas y te lias con el personaje ese.

Tecna: pues... entonces, no soy tan inteligente.

Timmy: pero, no eliges de quién enamorarte. Surge y ya está.

Tecna: es cierto. Como se nota que hay una chica de por medio. -que mono era cuando se notaba que estaba enamorado-

Timmy: que pesada estás con eso. - aunque ese no es el mayor de mis problemas-

Tecna: y tú sabes que no voy a parar hasta saber quién es.

Timmy: ¿y eso por qué?

Tecna: por si tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ella.

Timmy: gracias, pero se defenderme solo. - si supieras quién es de verdad... no sé cómo reaccionarías, la verdad. Y eso, es lo que más miedo me da-

Tecna: nunca viene mal tener a alguien en la retaguardia velando por ti. Muchas veces, no has dejado que me hicieran daño y voy a hacer lo mismo por ti.

Blanca: eso son los amigos de verdad.

Tecna: pues claro, después de todo lo que hace este chico por mí...

Timmy: ya estamos con el tema de los favores. No me debes nada y no te lo metes en la cabeza.

Tecna: porque sabes que te debo demasiado. Me aguantas todos los días. Esa ya es una cruz, un tanto... no sé si soportable, la verdad.

Timmy: ¿qué dices? Si no te soportara, querría que estés lo más lejos posible de mí y al contrario, te considero mi mejor amiga. Me gusta que estés cerca de mí.

Tecna: bueno, eso lo dices ahora, jajaja.

Blanca: vamos hacia dónde está el escenario que esto, estará a punto de empezar.

Timmy: oye... el chico este que has nombrado antes, ¿no crees que sería bueno para programa?

Blanca: claro. Coméntaselo al del programa.

Tecna: es que, ni lo conozco. Pero bueno, no voy a insistir, si dices tú que el chico vale su peso en oro, pues oye...

Timmy: si es tan bueno como dicen por aquí... porque hemos escuchado, también, a algunos chicos hablando de él.

Tecna: vamos que es toda una celebridad.

Maison: eso parece.

Tecna: pues... hablaré con Ace. - fuimos hacia donde habían preparado el escenario donde iban a actuar amantes del cosplay y otros artistas que habían traído de fuera. Tenía intriga por conocer al tal Lukas. Parecía que era muy famoso. Como pasamos por detrás del escenario, vimos que había bastante seguridad aunque, alguien pareció reconocerme-

Lukas: ¿tú no serás del programa de wow? porque hay una chica así... con el pelo morado como tú y, vamos y los mismos ojos que tú y todo.

Tecna: ya veo que las noticias vuelan... si soy yo. ¿Ves mucho el programa?

Lukas: bueno... algo. Supongo que todos deseamos triunfar alguna vez. Además... eres más guapa al natural.

Tecna: que va... pero, gracias. Viniendo de ti... es todo un cumplido 😌😌.

Timmy: -imagina como me podía sentir 😠😠. Me acerqué a Maison- ¿has visto?

Maison: por eso mismo, tienes que decírselo. No puedes quedarte ahí parado, viendo como otros te la levantan.

Timmy: pero esto, es demasiado difícil para mí.

Maison: tranquilo, tú puedes.

Timmy: ya claro... como si a ella le gustaran los chicos como yo.

Maison: primera cosa que no debes hacer nunca.

Timmy: pero si ella es superior a mi en todos los sentidos.

Maison: si te quiere a su lado para trabajar... también te puede querer de otra manera.

Timmy: puede ser o no. Para ella soy su amigo y su compañero. Nada más.

Maison: pues... si tan confundido estás... habla con ella.

Tecna: ¿que os pasa, que tramais?

Maison: nada. Sólo estamos hablando.

Tecna: está bien. Y ya sabéis que estamos aquí si necesitáis algo.

Timmy: gracias.

Lukas: ya estoy aquí.

Tecna: ¿porque no participas?

Lukas: bueno... ¿porque no? Será guay. Al menos así... la gente conoce a lo que me dedico.

Blanca: claro. Y qué mejor que ella para amadrinarte como talento para WOW.

Lukas: es que es una de las mejores.

Tecna: bueno... se hace lo que se puede😊😊.

Lukas: que va, si no haces bien... ¿no vives aquí, verdad?

Tecna: no. Sólo que tenía ganas de venir a la Comicon y bueno... mis amigos de toda la vida porque a mis chicas de WOW, me las he dejado en casa.

Lukas: bueno... supongo que a ti te van más estas cosas y a ellas otras.

Tecna: si supongo.

Timmy: -estaba tragando demasiado- oye... no es por interrumpir, pero... ¿cuando empieza la actuación? Tendrás que ir a prepararte. No llegues tarde. Mientras, ella prepara el tema del concurso.

Lukas: pues si, tienes razón. Un placer. Ojalá... pudiera estar más tiempo con vosotras, sobre todo contigo.

Tecna: oh vaya, no me digas eso.

Blanca: solo es un cumplido. A ver si voy a tener que ponerme un poco celosa, jajaja.

Lukas: por eso intento ser lo más correcto con vosotras. Sé, que él de ahí atrás, es tu chico.

Blanca: ¿y cómo lo sabes?

Lukas: porque parece que te vigila. Bueno, y el otro...

Tecna: no digas nada. Es mi mejor amigo. Es normal que se preocupe por mi.

Lukas: bueno... voy a prepararme y ha sido un placer y gracias otra vez.

Tecna: tranquilo. -nos despedimos de él y fuimos hacia dónde nos esperaban los chicos mientras yo llamaba a Ace para hacer la conexión-

Maison: si que te conoce la gente.

Tecna: pues... solo me ha reconocido él.

Timmy: bueno... todavía no estamos dónde está todo el mundo.

Tecna: mejor así, ¿no te parece?

Timmy: si. Claro. Todos tranquilos.

Tecna: ¿que te pasaba antes?

Timmy: sólo le estaba dando un consejo.

Tecna: eso espero.

Timmy: que si. Sabes que todo lo que hago es porque me preocupo por ti.

Tecna: lo sé. -aunque, me mosquea el tono con el que se lo has dicho. -

Blanca: mira, vamos aquí.

Maison: ¿has hablado con el del programa?

Tecna: está todo listo.

Timmy: ¿y los demás? Igual que nosotros siempre vemos los casos de los demás, ellos...

Tecna: tranquilo, claro que lo ven. ¿te gusta?

Timmy: ¿el qué?

Tecna: esto.

Timmy: si claro. He visto en el pabellón anterior máquinas de videojuegos antiguas.

Tecna: que pasada. Pero... ¿eso cuando ha sido?

Timmy: Maison y yo nos hemos entretenido antes.

Tecna: ah, pues me gustaría verlas.

Timmy: luego volvemos.

Tecna: claro.

Ace: bienvenidos a WOW, un programa en el que todo es posible y en que los sueños se hacen realidad. Hoy desde la Comicon de Nueva York, conectamos con nuestra experta.

Tecna: hola, esto es una pasada. En este escenario van a actuar gente de las diferentes disciplinas que practican sus estrellas, sobre todo de manga y de anime o bien, canciones o intentar imitar a sus personajes favoritos, vistiendose como ellos. Hoy tenemos a Lukas Callagher, uno de los mejores cosplayers. Esperemos que sea de vuestro agrado.

Musa: mirad, ya empieza.

Layla: yo creo que el coche podría ser una maniobra de distracción.

Bloom: desde luego... esto se está complicando mucho.

Flora: pero, es que nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

Stella: espero que no nos estén tomando por tontos.

Riven: pues... a veces me siento un poco así. Es como si supieran que estamos detrás de ellos.

Musa: ¿y qué propones?

Helia: deberíamos hablar con Faragonda. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

Flora: pues, cuando estén Tecna y Timmy aquí... vamos a hablar con ella.

Sky: tenemos que enfocar mejor el problema.

Brandon: o a lo mejor, estamos un poco paranoicos.

Stella: es que cuando hay una mafia de por medio...

Layla: bueno... hablamos con ella. A ver que nos dice.

Nabu: para estar más tranquilos.

Musa: bueno... veamos como lo hace.

Riven: -yo me acerqué a mi chica para decirle si ir a comer seguía estaba en pie- ¿oye... lo de... salir a comer sigue en pie?

Musa: si. ¿Algún problema?

Riven: no. Sólo lo confirmaba.

Musa: está bien. Pero, sé más discreto.

Stella: no sé que rollo os lleváis... pero, lo descubriré.

Brandon: anda, dejalos.

Sky: eso, que vosotros tampoco podéis hablar mucho.

Bloom: tu no aprendes.

Flora: vamos a escuchar esto. Que es más importante que os estéis liando o no. Sinceramente... me da un poco igual si entre vosotros o entre quién sea, en este momento, está pasando algo o ya ha pasado. No creo que sea el momento.

Helia: tienes razón. Estemos atentos. -Flora estaba muy tensa. Y me gustaria saber qué pasaba, pero no quería molestarla- ¿creéis que es posible que el coche del sospechoso os despistara y se fuera? Porque después... no vimos a nadie entrar.

Musa: te equivocas. Yo sí que vi a alguien entrar. Lo que pasa que, es como siempre, hay mucha seguridad y la persona en cuestión, iba tapada.

Bloom: pues, va a haber que patrullar más a menudo.

Riven: sí, porque las escuchas... si están ahí pero, si podemos ver a alguien que se meta dentro de la oficina... aunque, claro, si hubiera llegado a entrar, hubiéramos oído algo porque, el teléfono del despacho está pinchado.

Layla: con lo cual, sabemos que no llego a entrar al despacho.

Nabu: eso parece.

Brandon: son más listos de lo que parece.

Stella: si que saben jugar bien al despiste.

Riven: yo creo que a Timmy y a mi nos conocen. Nos vió uno de ellos y parece que, desde entonces... está siendo demasiado difícil.

Musa: si pero, no es culpa vuestra.

Helia: chicos, ya verás como damos con los culpables.

Riven: ya pero, en dos meses no hemos avanzado nada.

Sky: tranquilo. En el FBI hubiéramos hecho mucho menos.

Riven: eso es verdad.

Brandon: supongo, que mejor así.

Helia: ya no había quien estuviera allí.

Flora: bueno... supongo, que aún queda un largo trabajo aquí.

Nabu: si, pero dudo mucho que volvamos allí.

Brandon: desde que llegamos, todo esto está mejor.

Helia: allí íbamos del trabajo a casa y al revés.

Riven: a penas teníamos tiempo para nosotros.

Brandon: muy triste para ser Washington.

Nabu: pues si.

Sky: eh, que ya vuelve la conexión.

Tecna: supongo que ya va a actuar.

Timmy: eso espero. Aunque... algunos no tienen sentido del ridículo.

Maison: eso seguro.

Blanca: es que si todos tuviéramos sentido del ridículo... no se harían estas cosas.

Tecna: también es verdad.

Ace: hoy, nuestra compañera Tecna, nos trae desde la Comicon de Nueva York, a uno de los cosplayers más grandes de todo el mundo. Sus fotos y vídeos ya nos han dejado asombrados. Disfrutemosle y veamos lo que nuestros jueces Margo y Cliff, opinan de esta actuación. Esperemos que se merezca un WOW.

Tecna: el traje es espectacular.

Timmy: League of Legends, típico. Pero le queda bien.

Tecna: es que el chico no está mal.

Timmy: supongo que es una pena. Tecna: ¿por qué?

Timmy: pues, por que casi te pide que salgas con él.

Tecna: venga ya. Sólo quería ser amable conmigo.

Timmy: he visto como te miraba.

Tecna: ¿y eso que más da? ¿Y a ti que te pasaba? ¿Por qué has reaccionado así?

Timmy: esta gente es un poco aprovechada y no sé... no quería que te hiciera daño.

Tecna: gracias. -le abracé- pero, puedo cuidarme sola. Oye... pues... no lo hace mal.

Timmy: no. ¿Has visto a algún sospechoso?

Tecna: no. El problema está en que aquí va todo el mundo disfrazado menos nosotros y alguno más.

Timmy: está mañana, los secuestradores, iban a por alguien.

Tecna: si pero, Layla y Nabu, le han seguido.

Timmy: ya, pero les han podido despistar. Me acaban de enviar un mensaje de, que no han oído nada tampoco, y después han visto el mismo coche y no ha llegado a entrar la persona que iba conduciendo.

Tecna: total, no ha entrado porque si no se hubiera escuchado algo. Habrás recibido órdenes de sus superiores y directamente, ha venido hasta aquí.

Timmy: todo es posible. Seguro que, a partir de ahora, con las escuchas va a ser todo más fácil

Tecna: bueno, yo no estoy tan segura pero, si tú lo dices...

Maison: ha sido increíble.

Blanca: era igual.

Tecna: de eso se trata.

Maison: pero luego combinaba muchas técnicas.

Blanca: ha sido muy chulo.

Timmy: la verdad es que nunca había visto algo así, y me ha encantado.

Tecna: es diferente.

Blanca: vamos a verle.

Tecna: bueno, vale.

Ace: ¿que os ha parecido, amigos?

Cliff: maravilloso.

Margo: aburrido.

Ace: pues, sólo falta que ustedes decidan si Lukas, es WOW o, está fuera. Después conectaremos.

Musa: ahora, esperemos que no usen el mismo patrón que siempre.

Flora: esperemos, pero es que ya nos podemos esperar lo que sea.

Layla: ¿y cuántos van? que sepamos 2-3.

Bloom: bueno chicas, que todavía no ha pasado nada. Pero aquí, es muy fácil perder la cuenta.

Stella: ya, pues por eso. Serán alrededor de 3.

Sky: y quizás alguien más.

Helia: esperemos que no.

Riven: a ver ahora qué nos dicen. - me di cuenta de que era tarde y que, Musa y yo, nos teníamos que ir si queríamos tener una cita, claro- oye chicos, necesito salir a tomar el aire.

Musa: te acompaño fuera si quieres.

Riven: ¿podemos hablar de lo de mi padre?

Musa: claro. En eso quedamos la semana pasada.

Flora: no digas nada Stella.

Stella: si yo no iba a decir nada.

Bloom: mejor cierra la boca.

Layla: eres un poco mal pensada. ¿

Les has visto besandose o algo?

Stella: no.

Sky: pues entonces. Riven nos dijo que le había pedido a Musa ayuda con lo de la muerte de su padre. Tuvieron una cena movidita. Uno de los atracadores era el asesino de su padre.

Stella: eso es lo que dijo ella también.

Helia: pues eso.

Brandon: relajate. Si están juntos, llegará un punto en el que lo sabremos. -le di un beso y ella casi me hace la cobra- Stella, no te comportes así. Anda ven.

Stella: es que no me gusta que me mientan.

Brandon: pero si nadie te ha mentido.

Stella: si. Musa me está mintiendo.

Flora: Stella... estás siendo una caprichosa. Tú también te comportaste así cuando llegaste. Si ha pasado algo entre ellos... estupendo. Vosotros estáis juntos y me alegro por vosotros. Pero respeta la decisión de los demás. Tecna tampoco sabe nada de si hay o no hay algo y es su mejor amiga. Y porque él le haya pedido ayuda no tienen porque estar juntos.

Stella: lo siento. Pero sabes que me gusta saber las cosas.

Brandon: pero ellos, nos han contado lo que pasó y nosotros si somos buenos amigos y los respetamos, no podemos querer saberlo todo.

Layla: relájate. ¿Por qué no vais a algún sitio? Es hora de comer.

Brandon: si. ¿Tú que dices?

Stella: está bien.

Timmy: oye... ¿que pasa? Estáis tardando mucho. El programa está esperando.

Tecna: estamos intentando entrar, pero no quiero sacar la placa por si hay alguien infiltrado.

Timmy: voy para allá. -fui casi sin colgar a dónde estaban las chicas-

Tecna: espera, no la toques.

Blanca: está bien.

Tecna: toma, ponte los guantes. No podemos tocar nada. Esto es muy raro.

Timmy: ya estamos aquí. -le enseñé la placa a los guardias que no dejaban pasar a las chicas-

Maison: ¿que pasa?

Timmy: no lo sé y eso es lo que tenemos que resolver. Ponte los guantes y no toqueis nada. -le expliqué a los guardias que Tecna también estaba autorizada a registrar el lugar- ¿tienes una horquilla?

Tecna: si. Esto es como les pasó a Musa. También estaba la puerta cerrada.

Timmy: ¿crees que han sido ellos?

Tecna: no lo sé.

Maison: no sé... algo ha pasado.

Blanca: lo sé. Porque tardaba demasiado. Una cosa... ¿y el programa?

Tecna: le he dicho a Ace que tenemos problemas de conexión.

Timmy: vale. Eso nos hará ganar tiempo.

Tecna: vamos a abrir la puerta. -En ese momento abrimos la puerta y lo que vimos, fue más que desagradable, tanto que de la impresión que me lleve no podía ni hablar-

Timmy: j****. Pero... ¿qué c*** ha pasado aquí?

Maison: oh, dios mío. ¿Estás segura que quieres verlo?

Blanca: creo que es mejor que no lo vea. - de repente, vi a Tecna pálida y casi en el suelo de la impresión que se había llevado al verlo- Tecna, Tecna, ¿estás bien?

Tecna: - todo estaba lleno de sangre. Esto era diferente al resto de los casos pero, si lo hubieran matado estaría el cuerpo, ¿o se quisieron deshacer de él? Intenté hablar pero no podía y eso me produzco un ataque de ansiedad-

Timmy: ¿qué te pasa? Vamos, dime algo. - tenía la cara desencajada y no podía hablar. Y yo traté de calmarla- tranquila, no te preocupes. No te agobies, por favor. - la abracé para tranquilizarla porque la veía muy mal y cuando ella estaba mal, yo también lo estaba- tranquila, que esto se va a solucionar.

Blanca: vámonos fuera.

Timmy: voy a ver como soluciono esto, pero que ella se calme y se recupere fuera, por favor. No la dejes sola.

Maison: te ayudo. Bueno, a lo que pueda.

Timmy: claro. De momento, vas a hacer tú las fotos.

Maison: estupendo.

Timmy: voy a ver si recabo pistas para ver si se trata de un asesinato o, de un secuestro.

Maison: quizás, hayan forcejeado. Pueden haberlo secuestrado pero, al fin y al cabo, puede haberse hecho daño mientras escapaba o lo intentaba.

Timmy: podría ser. Luego todas estas pruebas las vamos a enviar al laboratorio.

Riven: - ya habíamos estado hablando de lo de mi padre durante la comida pero como decía ella, todavía no teníamos nada, solo las pruebas que indicaban que pertenecía a una banda de atracadores. Yo quería estar un tiempo más a solas con ella. Había pasado tan poco tiempo con ella durante la semana que éste, era el momento perfecto para recuperar el tiempo perdido- ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

Musa: si, porque no. - terminamos de comer y, Riven y yo, nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, cuando, entonces, me llamaron- ¿si?

Blanca: Musa, tenemos un problema.

Musa: dime.

Blanca: el caso es que lo del cosplay no ha terminado bien y, ahora mismo, Tecna no habla, está tan impresionada por la escena que es que no habla, ha perdido la voz.

Musa: oh no. ¿Y Timmy?, quiero hablar con él.

Blanca: está en la escena del crimen. Yo me he salido fuera porque, a Tecna, casi le da un ataque de ansiedad.

Musa: está bien, pero cuando pueda ponerse, dile que me llame, por favor.

Blanca: descuida.

Musa: gracias.

Riven: ¿qué ha pasado?

Musa: una cosa muy gorda. - en ese momento me enviaron un mensaje y vi que era Tecna, que al menos, podía hablar a través del móvil- no saben si lo han secuestrado o lo han matado. Dicen que hay mucha sangre. Y a Tecna le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad y dicen que no habla. Me quedo más tranquila porque el mensaje ha sido ella.

Riven: pues, entonces solo queda que analicen los restos de sangre. Puede que haya habido un forcejeo y que haya sangre mezclada de los dos, lo cual, podría ser que está herido.

Musa: ya pero para eso tienen que enviarlo a laboratorio. Espero que sea eso porque, como sea un asesinato...

Riven: madre mía. Esperemos que haya sido un secuestro. Dentro de lo malo...

Musa: tiene que haber sido demasiado impresionante para que ella esté tan mal.

Riven: pues sí.

Musa: además, también me ha dicho que la puerta, estaba cerrada y que la han tenido que abrir con una horquilla, igual que hicimos nosotros.

Riven: entonces, mientras acababa el espectáculo, alguien cogió al chico, lo hirió y huyó con su cuerpo. Si es parecido el modus operandi que, cuando nosotros, han sido ellos.

Musa: ya. Me gustaría ahora estar con ella allí.

Riven: no te preocupes, está Timmy con ella.

Musa: eso es lo que menos me preocupa, pero me preocupa ella, quiero que recupere su voz. Sí sé que con él, está genial. Está mejor que quiere, vamos

Riven: yo veo que hay algo muy fuerte entre ellos.

Musa: Además, Timmy siempre ha estado celoso cuando ha visto a alguien al lado de ella. Quizá, tenía la sensación de que no quería que le hicieran daño otra vez.

Riven: no sé, se puso en su lugar muy rápido y eso, es lo que le ha hecho que tenga mucha confianza con ella y quizás que se haya enamorado de ella demasiado pronto.

Musa: bueno, pronto o tarde pero, ahora sí que la veo sonreír de verdad. Él siempre ha sabido llegar hasta ella, cuando lo ha estado pasando mal.

Riven: es normal, cuando lo pasas mal pero bueno, siempre hay alguien que te saca esa sonrisa.

Musa: ¿y a ti quién te la saca?

Riven: bueno, pues... una chica. Que no puede ser más buena y dulce... y encima, para aguantarme a mí que ya sabes cómo soy.

Musa: a ver, que todos tenemos nuestros momentos malos.

Riven: sí pero, yo antes era insoportable. No se podía estar conmigo más de 5 minutos. No sé como mi hermano no me mandó la m***** cuando tuvo la ocasión.

Musa: eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. No te repudió porque eres su hermano y te quiere y, hay que entender que a veces, la vida nos da golpes muy duros y nosotros no sabemos hacerle frente. Ahora que, él estuvo en todo momento a tu lado para ayudarte a superarlo. Quizás por eso estás aquí.

Riven: podría ser. Pero sabes, no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado porque si no estuviera aquí, yo no sabría que existe alguien como tú.

Musa: hay demasiadas chicas en este mundo, jajaja.

Riven: sí pero, como tú ninguna. Nadie está dispuesto a estar con un gilipollas como yo. Pero, como tú tienes una paciencia infinita...

Musa: yo solamente soy como soy, ya está.

Riven: pues, eso ha funcionado conmigo.

Musa: me has dicho que habías traído una toalla, ¿no?

Riven: sí, porque, bueno, la otra vez que vinimos, vi que la gente se sentaba en el césped y todo eso y, podíamos pasar un rato aquí, ¿no?¿que te parece?

Musa: si, claro. - miré a mi alrededor y de repente, juré ver a Stella y a Brandon- mira quién está allí.

Riven: hombre, la parejita feliz. Eso es que ellos también han salido a comer o algo.

Musa: sí pues, como nos vean se acabó el rollo.

Riven: ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que vamos a poder ocultar nuestra relación? Sinceramente, esto me mata.

Musa: hasta que sea tan evidente que no podamos ocultarlo.

Riven: pues, hemos pasado una semana fatal.

Musa: es que yo pensaba que estabamos yendo tan rápido que, no sé, me asusté.

Riven: lo siento. Pero, yo no quería incomodarte.

Musa: no, si tú no hiciste nada malo. Me dió por pensar que teníais otra vida fuera de aquí y que, esto estaba complicando las cosas.

Riven: podemos ser del FBI y trabajar desde aquí. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Y yo no voy a renunciar a ti.

Musa: sí yo tampoco quiero renunciar. - y le abrace. Sé que estaba siendo injusta, tanto conmigo como con él, pero a veces piensas más allá y piensas que ellos han venido aquí para ayudarte con una misión y ahora, están pasando cosas, están surgiendo lazos de amistad muy fuerte y otro tipo de relaciones. Es que no podía ni hablar. Por eso permanecía abrazada a él-

Riven: ¿estás mejor?

Musa: sí. Gracias. - tenía la capacidad de que, con una mirada nos lo dijéramos todo. Él me tenía ganas y yo a él también. Casi se me tira encima pero permaneció en su lado de la toalla- al final, a ver si nos van a multar...

Riven: es verdad, señora agente. Pero, ¿pretende que me quede sentada a su lado sin hacer nada?

Musa: ¿qué quiere hacer usted señor agente, detenerme?

Riven: no, pero quiero retenerla un poco para mí. - a ella le daba la risa y yo no podía ser serio. Y no me pude resistir y le dí un beso-

Brandon: Stella, ¿estás mejor?

Stella: claro, es que a veces me paso mucho, ¿sabes?

Brandon: tranquila, que no pasa nada. Si están juntos pues, ya lo dirán. Pero, no puedes pretender ser la primera que se entera de todo.

Stella: y a veces, soy un poco infantil y lo reconozco pero es que, yo soy así, yo necesito saber lo que les pasa a mis amigas.

Brandon: pues, tus amigas cuando tengas la ocasión de decirte lo que pasa, ya te lo dirán, ya nos enteraremos.

Stella: sí, ya lo sé.

Brandon: vamos Stella, tranquilízate. ¿Estás así por algo que pasó en Solaria y no me quieres contar?

Stella: no.

Brandon: te duele que no acabáramos lo que empezamos aquella noche, ¿verdad? Me refiero aquella noche, todo en la misma noche. Es verdad que hubo algún beso, después. Aunque fuera otro día, no pudimos esa noche y ya está y no te marchites por eso.

Stella: si yo no estoy mal por eso, si me da igual. Luego ya lo solucionamos y nos enrollamos después y ya está.

Brandon: tú hubieras necesitado un escenario más tranquilo me parece a mí.

Stella: es que, ¿que haría mi ex allí?

Brandon: pues, tu padre seguro que no lo invitó. Es que puede ser empresario, ¿sabes?

Stella: no, si ya me imagino. Mi padre tampoco puede controlar todas las empresas.

Brandon: pero luego, lo pasamos bien, ¿a que sí?

Stella: si. - y él supo cómo sacarme una sonrisa-

Brandon: ves, al menos has sonreído. -Y le di un beso- a ver, si otro día venimos aquí como las parejas porque mira a tu alrededor.

Stella: pues juraría que he visto alguien que conozco.

Helia: Flora, ¿al final qué me dices?

Flora: ¿de qué?

Helia: de ir a Limphea la semana que viene.

Flora: pues, que es, ¿a la galería de arte?

Helia: si. Bueno, si tú quieres, claro. Yo te lo he dicho porque, como era en Limphea...

Flora: está bien. Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Helia: genial, me haces un favor enorme.

Flora: para mí es un placer, encantada de verdad.

Helia: si el placer es mío.

Flora: ¿siempre eres tan amable?

Helia: bueno... como habrás visto, soy un poco diferente a los demás, soy bastante tranquilo.

Flora: eso ya lo he comprobado.

Helia: comparado con mis compañeros...

Flora: bueno, en la variedad está el gusto, ¿no?

Bloom: ¿cómo iran los del Salón del Manga?

Sky: pues bien, ya lo verás.

Bloom: pues, no debe ir tan bien, cuando el programa no conecta desde hace una hora.

Sky: ¿fallos de conexión?

Bloom: a saber.

Sky: pues entonces, te habría avisado.

Bloom: ¿tú crees?

Sky: supongo. No te habrá podido avisar todavía. Estarán, si ha pasado algo, estarán buscando las pruebas.

Bloom: pues, yo me estoy preocupando.

Sky: pues, no te preocupes tanto. Además, aunque, nos llegue esa información tampoco podemos hacer nada, todavía.

Bloom: tienes razón. No sé, voy a llamar a Musa, por ejemplo, que igual, tenía le ha llamado a ella y luego, voy a llamar al programa.

Sky: Bloom, para. Relájate mujer. Vamos a hacer un ejercicio de relajación.

Bloom: ¿ahora eres profesor de yoga?

Sky: no, pero es una cosa que a mí me funciona. Sobre todo cuando he estado presionado por lo de Diaspro.

Bloom: ah, bueno pues si te ha funcionado, probemoslo, ¿no?

Sky: ya verás como te sientes mejor.

Nabu: en serio, ¿no quieres parar?

Layla: tienes razón, vamos a parar un poco que te estoy dando demasiada caña.

Nabu: todavía no sé cómo aguantas.

Layla: estoy acostumbrada.

Nabu: ¿no te estarás induciendo más presión de la que ya tienes e intentas, subsanarlo con el deporte pero en realidad, te estás perjudicando?

Layla: no creo.

Nabu: pues, parece que no te relajes nunca.

Layla: pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Es el trabajo. Hasta que me has hablado tú de trabajo, no me he dado cuenta ni siquiera, ni he pensado en nada que tenga que ver con la comisaría. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Nabu: y lo de Tecna y Timmy no se ha solucionado todavía. Lleva una hora el programa sin emitirse y no han dicho si el chico es WOW o está fuera.

Layla: pues, no sé qué habrá pasado pero si es extraño.

Timmy: bueno, esto ya está solucionado por aquí. Buen trabajo, amigos.

Maison: ¿ya está?

Timmy: sí, solo faltan las pruebas del laboratorio que indiquen de quién es la sangre que encontramos y, si pueden esclarecer si ha sido un asesinato o un secuestro pero, sabemos que la víctima está herida.

Maison: vamos con las chicas. Yo me estoy preocupando por ellas, sobre todo por Tecna, que no hablaba la última vez que la vimos.

Timmy: yo también estoy preocupado por ella. ¿Y si no recupera la voz?

Maison: la recuperará, ya verás.

Timmy: es que me siento culpable.

Maison: tú porque, si no le has hecho nada.

Timmy: sí, pero ella está aquí por mí.

Maison: está aquí por todos nosotros.

Blanca: ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes hablar ya?

Timmy: ya estamos aquí.

Tecna: - de repente, recuperé mi voz- chicos, ya estáis aquí.

Timmy: tu voz ha vuelto. No sabes cuánto me alegro. - y por impulso, la abracé. Era un milagro que hubiera recuperado la voz tan rápidamente- lo siento, pero es que tenía que hacerlo.

Tecna: no me pidas perdón, de verdad, gracias por el abrazo, lo necesitaba. 😄😄. -tenía mucha suerte de tenerle cerca- oye, ¿como ha quedado la escena?

Timmy: los forenses y los analistas se iban a encargar de las pruebas. No podemos descartar nada. Sólo sabemos que está herido.

Tecna: dentro de lo que cabe... pero claro, no sabemos nada.

Timmy: pero... para eso hay otros que se encargan de eso.

Tecna: si.

Maison: vamos a comer, ¿no?

Blanca: me parece bien.

Tecna: si.

Timmy: oye, ¿quieres ver lo que te he dicho antes?

Tecna: vale.

Maison: vamos nosotros buscando algo.

Timmy: si. - ella tenía un semblante serio. Estaba preocupada- oye, ¿y el concurso?

Tecna: madre mía, se me acumula todo.

Timmy: bueno, no pienses en ello. Pero dile que diga el veredicto y que se tiene que cortar la conexión.

Tecna: buena idea. -llamé a Ace y le conté el problema. Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, que pusiera la votación por Internet o, que conectara un momento para decir el veredicto y por lo menos, despedirse adecuadamente-

Timmy: ¿Y bien?

Tecna: me ha dicho que conectaría, que tenía otras actuaciones pendientes y que ahora, las pondría.

Timmy: está bien. Mira. Esto es lo que te decía. -llegamos a donde estaban los ordenadores y las consolas antiguas-

Tecna: vaya. Son auténticas joyas.

Timmy: mi padre jugaba con una de esas.

Tecna: madre mía. No si, mi padre... con los arcade, siempre. Pues... no he visto nada antes.

Timmy: ha sido cuando estabais hablando con el chico.

Tecna: no sé, como con estas pintas me ha reconocido. No solemos ir así vestidas para salir en el programa.

Timmy: ya, pero... hay gente que se acuerda de las caras.

Tecna: pues, no puse nada tampoco de que iba a estar aquí. Si no... igual...

Timmy: pues... creo que hay admiradores ahí, que quieren saludarte.

Tecna: oh, vaya. Me esperas un momento. -eran un grupo de niñas, al principio un poco tímidas, pero luego me hacían preguntas de todo tipo o me pedían fotos. Las pobres madres se apiadaron de Timmy y le pedían perdón por molestar, pero, él, sonreia y decía que no pasaba nada- hasta luego, gracias.

Timmy: menuda jauría.

Tecna: tardaban mucho en aparecer. En cuánto se haya corrido la voz de que estaba yo aquí. A las otras les pasó.

Timmy: es normal. Salís en la tele, en un programa que lo ven miles de personas. Bueno, vamos que nos están esperando.

Tecna: claro. Sabes... estoy mucho mejor. Aunque, me preocupa toda esta situación.

Timmy: pues no pienses en ello. A ver, yo también le estoy dando vueltas, pero... no vamos a solucionar nada.

Tecna: tienes razón. Voy a enviarles un mensaje al resto para que sepan que estoy bien.

Timmy: claro. Yo no sabía si hacerlo.

Tecna: Blanca llamó a Musa. Pero, se ve que estará preocupada. Por que si no, las otras sabrían algo.

Timmy: claro. Adelante.

Mientras, en Gardenia...

Bloom: por fin deja un mensaje.

"Hola chicas, el programa se ha parado porque ha habido un nuevo caso, esta vez no sabemos muy bien de que se trata, porque había mucha sangre, pero sin rastro del cuerpo. Yo he sufrido un ataque de ansiedad y unos minutos de shock que me han dejado sin hablar. Ya estoy bien. Timmy y los chicos están conmigo y no me han dejado sola en ningún momento. Los equipos de investigación ya están poniéndose a trabajar".

Musa: me llamó su amiga.

Stella: claro, como te fuiste por ahí.

Layla: todas hemos estado fuera.

Flora: es verdad.

Bloom: lo raro ha sido no coincidir.

Musa: pues si. Aunque, Gardenia es muy grande.

Layla: a lo mejor, todas hemos elegido sitios diferentes.

Stella: eso es evidente.

Flora: ¿pero os lo han dicho los chicos?

Musa: ¿el qué?

Flora: ir a dar una vuelta, o comer por ahí.

Stella: si.

Musa: bueno... si. Riven me dijo que quería salir y así, me contaba cosas del caso de su padre.

Bloom: ¿sólo eso? Me da la sensación de que toda esta semana, os habéis estado evitando. O tú, mejor dicho.

Musa: yo no he estado evitando a nadie.

Stella: venga ya.

Flora: eh, chicas dejadla. Si ella quiere contarlo, ya lo dirá.

Musa: sois muy pesadas. Él me pidió ayuda con un asunto personal el otro día. Que me sorprende que me lo pida a mi. Hace dos meses que nos conocemos. Aunque, trabajamos juntos y eso se nota. Y como, aquella noche, yo también estaba allí... quizás... por eso me dijo algo.

Flora: podría ser. Oye... chicas... Helia, me ha pedido que vaya con él a Limphea 😁😁.

Stella: ¿ah si?

Layla: esto está siendo una epidemia, jajaja.

Stella: ¿por qué?

Layla: ¿no creéis que intentan ligar con nosotras?

Stella: no sé...

Bloom: bueno, es que tú estas enamorada de él.

Stella: bueno, eso también, jajaja.

Musa: quién sabe, jajaja.

Bloom: venga, que tú también has estado con él. No me digas que no ha intentado liarse contigo.

Musa: se ha portado demasiado bien, conmigo, créeme, jajaja. Riven no es tan fogoso como Brandon, jajaja.

Stella: pero, si se nota que le gustas. Así que, no mientas.

Bloom: vamos a pensarlo. Te ha pedido ayuda con un problema personal.

Musa: pero... no tiene porque.

Flora: pero... no creo que Helia... esté enamorado de mí. Eso se notaría, ¿no?

Musa: -yo intentaba disimular- o no. Me están asustando. Están diciendo que a Riven le gusto y yo... no he notado nada.

Bloom: pues, te digo yo que le gustas.

Stella: y... ¿tú con Sky?

Bloom: uf... no sé... es muy amable y simpático conmigo. Pero, ya otra cosa... yo creo que no.

Flora: pues, no sé tengo miedo. Ya que me ha invitado, no quiero defraudarle. Pero, es que yo no sé nada de arte.

Bloom: bueno, algo sabrás, ¿no?

Flora: las obras básicas.

Musa: ya verás como no pasa nada. Además Helia, es un buen tío.

Bloom: ya verás como todo sale bien.

Stella: además, qué más quieres, si es que vas a tu casa.

Flora: ves, por eso me hace ilusión ir.

Musa: pues, estupendo seguro que te lo pasas bien. Y más, si vas a tu casa. Fíjate, yo fui a la casa de Riven, que no conocía a nadie. Pero, mira, luego me lo pasé super bien y son una gente estupenda.

Riven: vaya gracias, no sabía que pensabas eso de mi familia.

Musa: oye, que ya lo sabes. Ya ves la loca de tu sobrina, lo que me dijo.

Stella: ¿y qué te dijo?

Musa: pues que quería que estuviéramos juntos y así ella, me tenía para todo lo que quisiera.

Riven: sabes que no tienes excusa para volver. Lo digo más que nada porque mi sobrina es súper fan de ella.

Stella: bueno, bueno, si solamente es eso... .

Musa: claro, yo he quedado con su sobrina que yo le enseño música o lo que necesites. Me sabe mal, tío. No sabes lo que es que una niña de 6 años te adore.

Stella: pobrecilla.

Flora: a mí me parece súper tierno.

Musa: lo es.

Helia: vamos, que ya la tienes para toda la vida.

Sky: tú no pierdes el tiempo.

Riven: oye, que no hay nada entre ella y yo.

Nabu: ¿estás seguro?

Riven: no, pero, a ver no digáis esto en presencia suya, pobre chavala, la vais a asustar.

Musa: tranquilos, estoy acostumbrada.

Sky: ¿y qué pensáis de los que están fuera?

Musa: pues, no sé ya veremos como vienen mañana, pero, parece que Tecna lo estaba pasando bastante mal. No sé, no ha sido un típico caso.

Bloom: había mucha sangre y el cuerpo no estaba.

Brandon: madre mía parece que no hay nada al azar.

Riven: pero, hay una pista. La semana pasada también estaba cerrada la puerta con llave.

Helia: podría ser.

Layla: bueno, cuando vengan las pruebas del laboratorio, ya veremos qué ha pasado. No creo que lo hayan asesinado. Estará herido pero, sería un poco fuerte, ¿no?

Nabu: cierto.

Riven: bueno, cuando vengan mañana que lo cuenten. Ellos saben mejor que nadie lo que ha pasado.

Maison: ¿qué queréis hacer, ahora?

Tecna: pues, me gustaría ver un rato la ciudad. No tengo cuerpo para estar aquí.

Blanca: bueno, lo mejor ya está visto todo.

Timmy: pues, vámonos fuera.

Maison: os recomiendo que vayamos en metro hasta Broadway. Es lo más cercano que hay más conocido.

Blanca: desde allí, ya podemos desplazarnos a donde queramos, sobre todo a Manhattan.

Tecna: sí que lo más importante es Manhattan. Siempre he tenido ilusión por verlo.

Timmy: pues vamos. Y de todas maneras, si hoy no nos da tiempo, otra vez venimos con más tiempo, y ahí, venimos todos.

Tecna: pues sí. Que sobre todo, a Stella le hacía ilusión venir.

Maison: bueno vamos. Así por lo menos, vemos los teatros y luego vamos a Manhattan y ya allí, nos recogen y nos vamos a Los Hamptons.

Timmy: genial. Y así, animamos a esta chica que, pobrecilla mía.

Tecna: oye, que estoy bien. Tú siempre tan amable.

Timmy: tú sabes que yo soy así. Y que no me gusta que lo pases mal.

Tecna: si es que no te puedo querer más.

Maison: me da la sensación de que tenéis que deciros muchas cosas.

Timmy: qué va.

Tecna: nos queremos a nuestra manera. Pero, no tenemos nada que decirnos así... más fuerte. Digo yo, no sé. Ya sabes que, si me tienes que decir algo, me lo puedes decir.

Timmy: de acuerdo, pero ahora mismo... no.

Blanca: os gustará. Es la ciudad que nunca duerme, eso dicen.

Tecna: aunque, no sabría sí vivir aquí.

Blanca: bueno, es una ciudad grande, ruidosa, frenética y a veces, estresante.

Tecna: ves, eso confirma mi teoría.

Timmy: ¿al Empire State se puede subir?

Blanca: sí y, a la antorcha de la Estatua de la Libertad, también.

Timmy: sí lo sabía. ¿Tú crees que nos da tiempo a todo?

Maison: esperemos, porque mañana, no es lo mismo, porque tienes que estar pendiente de la hora por lo del avión y todo eso.

Tecna: bueno, pero los teatros se ven rápido, ¿no?

Maison: tranquila, lo tenemos todo controlado.

Blanca: lo vamos a ver todo, no os preocupéis.

Timmy: relájate, siempre eres tan frenética...

Tecna: supongo que no me acostumbro. Tengo tanto por ver y tanto por descubrir...

Timmy: y seguro que lo haces.

Tecna: eso espero, pero trabajamos demasiado.

Timmy: tú déjanos a nosotros.

Tecna: ¿a quiénes?

Timmy: ya lo veréis, es una sorpresa.

Tecna: vale, así que se supone que no me vas a decir nada.- el viaje en metro se me hizo eterno, pero Timmy, me hacía reír mucho y las vivencias que contaban Blanca y Maison, también hacían el viaje más ameno. Así llegamos a Broadway- bien, ya hemos llegado.

Blanca: vamos.

Timmy: ¿siempre lo vives tanto?

Blanca: es mi ciudad. Hace muchos años que no vivo aquí. Quería salir de aquí y por eso fui a Gardenia. Pero sé, que mi futuro era volver aquí.

Tecna: bueno, si tú lo dices, la vida da muchas vueltas.

Maison: desde luego.

Blanca: de todas maneras, tengo que terminar la carrera, primero.

Tecna: ¿y no te planteas vivir tu vida sin tener que hacer lo que tus padres quieren?

Blanca: sí pero...

Timmy: nada de peros. Sí esta es la vida que tú deseas, adelante, pero si no lo es, estás para cambiarla.

Tecna: exacto.

Maison: así, que tienes para pensártelo.

Blanca: no hablemos de eso, vamos a disfrutar. Mirad, esta es la calle de los teatros.

Tecna: es una pasada. - no podía dejar de hacer fotos a nada, era todo tan maravilloso-

Timmy: trae, ya te hago yo la foto.

Tecna: no, saco el palo selfie y así sales tú también en la foto.

Timmy: pero, no quiero estropearte la foto.

Tecna: es más divertida si sales tú en ella. Además, así también, tendrás tú un recuerdo de haber estado aquí.

Timmy: está bien, si insistes... pero me pongo en una esquina, porque así, si me tienes que borrar, es más fácil.

Tecna: ¿qué te pasa, es que te da miedo salir conmigo? Me refiero... en la foto.

Timmy: no, no.

Tecna: tranquilo, me haré fotos sola para que, si te tengo que borrar alguna vez, tenga los recuerdos necesarios. Si eso es lo que te preocupa. - reconozco que parecía que le estaba forzando demasiado a hacer algo que no quería- lo siento de verdad, no quería presionarte.

Timmy: no tranquila, soy yo. Por aquí es por donde pasan las estrellas todos los días. Las de teatro y musicales claro, porque, las demás están todas en Hollywood.

Tecna: es maravilloso.

Timmy: y yo que pensaba que veníamos a la Comicon.

Tecna: pues claro, a eso hemos venido.

Blanca: son tan monos juntos...

Maison: pues sí.

Blanca: yo creo que él ya ha picado el anzuelo.

Maison: él está colado por ella desde que la conoce. Y ella, cuando está contenta, se deja llevar.

Blanca: os lo estáis pasando bien, ¿eh?

Tecna: yo estoy encantada. Lo de esta mañana, ha sido bestial pero es que esto, supera todas mis expectativas.

Maison: ya se te ve.

Timmy: por lo menos, se te ha pasado lo de antes.

Tecna: ¿al final, qué ha pasado con lo del concurso? Es que como me encontraba tan mal y no quería saber nada del concurso, ni de nada, ya no sé si han conectado, no han conectado o que han hecho.

Timmy: me han dicho los chicos que ha salido que obviamente, es wow. Pero, que han cortado enseguida y han pasado a otras actuaciones.

Tecna: vale, perfecto.

Blanca: sigamos. Vamos a ir al famoso puente de Brooklyn.

Tecna: sí. Me encantaría verlo.

Timmy: - así, daba gusto ver a la chica que te gusta. Mientras yo esperaba mi oportunidad de lanzarle el anzuelo. Quería decirle lo que sentía por ella porque, la espera y la agonía de no saber si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, me está matando. Tenía que hacerlo, pasará lo que pasará- es que hay muchas cosas por ver.

Tecna: pues por eso te tomo la palabra, tenemos que volver.

Timmy: claro, así lo vemos todo más relajadamente.

Tecna: podríais llevarnos a Washington.

Timmy: sí, ¿porque no?

Tecna: no quedará mucho para las vacaciones. Normalmente, las cogemos dentro de dos semanas pero bueno, no lo sé, con todo lo que está pasando con lo del concurso.

Timmy: pero, en algún momento, os darán el permiso para iros de vacaciones. Además, que nadie más trabaja como vosotras, os lo merecéis.

Tecna: ojalá.

Blanca: lo que dice él, tiene razón.

Tecna: pues claro. Todas necesitamos unas vacaciones y desconectar de todo. Pero ante todo está nuestro deber y este caso se está complicando por momentos. Al principio teníamos asesinatos y pequeños casos de poca monta, pero cuando empezó el secuestro masivo de personas es, cuando realmente se ha complicado todo.

Timmy: y para eso estamos nosotros para ayudaros. Además, hemos mejorado mucho gracias a las escuchas.

Tecna: ahora sí que estamos en marcha.

Blanca: es que os faltaba eso ahora que ya estáis dentro... será más fácil.

Tecna: estamos, tanto dentro del concurso como cazatalentos ficticias y ahora que tenemos lo de las escuchas, espero que sea todo mucho más fácil.

Timmy: seguro que lo es. Todas las pistas que tenemos apuntan al mismo sitio.

Maison: claro.

Timmy: - llegamos a Brooklyn y el puente me pareció súper impresionante- wow, no había visto un puente tan impresionante en mi vida.

Tecna: es enorme.

Blanca: la verdad es que si. Nunca había estado tan cerca.

Timmy: pues impone.

Maison: y tanto que impone. Es una locura. Pues, vamos a cruzarlo y así, llegaremos a Manhattan.

Tecna: y cuando estás dentro del puente es más impresionante todavía.- estaba flipando, era una pasada-

Timmy: es mágico.

Blanca: es que es genial.

Tecna: y ya, de noche tiene que ser una pasada.

Timmy: tiene que ser increíble. Al menos han hecho una cena para pasar andando.

Tecna: como en el Tower Bridge de Londres. Es que si tuvieras que coger coche para todo, sería un rollo.

Timmy: pues ya ves. Aunque, las horas que son, yo creo que nos da tiempo a ver las luces.

Tecna: ojalá.

Blanca: son las 7, es posible que nos pille en Manhattan. Desde Los Hamptons, también se ven.

Tecna: como mola. Mira, la Estatua de la Libertad.

Timmy: parece grande. Lo que pasa es que hoy no da tiempo. Está en la Liberty Island y es un regalo de Francia a Estados Unidos.

Tecna: -fuimos adentrandonos en la zona más famosa de la ciudad hasta que llegamos a la Gran Manzana- madre mía, es impresionante. -les mandé una foto a las chicas-

Musa: que cabrona. ¿Es que nos quiere dar envidia?

Stella: jo, que guay.

Brandon: tenemos que ir.

Helia: podríamos. Cuando tengamos vacaciones.

Flora: una semanita. Y así lo podemos ver todo. Ellos tampoco van a ver demasiado.

Riven: en una tarde, no se ve nada.

Sky: pues, tenemos que ir.

Stella: aunque... no sé, cuando tocarán.

Layla: el fin de año... que pasada.

Flora: podríamos comparar precios, pero sería una buena opción venir para año nuevo.

Helia: a lo mejor, es más barato si empiezas a reservar ahora.

Musa: seguramente.

Riven: pues, cuando tengamos las vacaciones... a ver. Y si no... podemos ir cuando queramos.

Stella: podríamos ir a algún sitio de costa en verano.

Musa: yo, la primera semana tengo previsto viajar a Melodía. Quiero ver a mi padre. Pero la segunda... ya estoy aquí. Podemos ir a donde queráis.

Riven: pues... un día que estemos todos aquí, se puede mirar.

Helia: si.

Nabu: lo hablamos entre todos.

Blanca: y esto es Central Park.

Timmy: es enorme.

Blanca: porque no tenemos tiempo porque si no, ya verías cómo te da la sensación de no tener fin. Vamos, que mi padre ya está allí.

Tecna: tenemos que volver.

Timmy: llevo diciendo lo mismo todo el día.

Blanca: en año nuevo...

Tecna: buah, que pasada.

Timmy: tú metele ideas locas en la cabeza, jajaja.

Tecna: oye... -le fui a dar un manotazo suave en el hombro- jajaja.

Blanca: hola, papá. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Peter: claro. ¿cómo estás?

Tecna: bien. Liada, pero bien. Que le vamos a hacer.

Peter: eso es bueno. Que hoy en día, el trabajo hace mucha falta. ¿Y el es...?

Tecna: ah, que tonta. Él es Timmy, mi compañero de trabajo desde hace un par de meses y uno de mis mejores amigos. Tengo a las chicas, pero ahora también a él.

Timmy: ayuda ser un friki de los ordenadores y los videojuegos.

Tecna: bueno pero eso es lo de menos.

Peter: ¿habéis estado alguna vez en Los Hamptons?

Tecna: no. Nunca había estado en Nueva York en general.

Timmy: yo tampoco. Y me parece impresionante.

Tecna: si a mi también, pero no sé como sería para vivir aquí.

Peter: distinta, pero eso es depender de las expectativas.

Timmy: Whasington es más tranquila. Aunque, está la Casa Blanca.

Peter: ¿pero, eres federal?

Timmy: FBI, señor.

Peter: ¿y qué te lleva a Gardenia?

Timmy: hemos venido a ayudar a las chicas. Por eso, los conozco y estoy aquí.

Peter: ¿y volvereis?

Timmy: ya veremos. Queremos.

Tecna: esta ciudad en un día no se puede visitar.

Peter: en eso estoy de acuerdo. Podéis llamarme cuando penséis venir. Os puedo dejar Los Hamptons o el piso de Nueva York.

Tecna: somos muchos, no cabriamos.

Timmy: es que nuestros amigos de la Policía también querían venir. Esta vez como íbamos al salón del Manga, por eso no han venido.

Peter: en ese caso... os recomendaré varios hoteles. Están muy bien de precio, según en que fechas y hacen descuentos para grupos grandes.

Tecna: bueno es saberlo.

Timmy: es que, como ha sido mandar la foto y aquello... empezar a hervir...

Tecna: si está claro que tenemos que volver.

Peter: ya estamos llegando.

Blanca: ¿luego vas a recoger a mamá?

Peter: si. Hoy cenamos fuera.

Blanca: que bien. A ver, cuando venis a Gardenia.

Maison: podríamos juntar a las dos familias. ¿Que dices?

Blanca: genial.

Peter: me parece muy bien. Son ya tres años y... ya es hora.

Maison: aunque a mis padres ya los conoce.

Peter: si, pero nunca hemos quedado todos juntos.

Maison: eso está hecho.

Blanca: por mi también.

Tecna: que gusto. De verdad, no conocía a ninguna pareja que durara tanto.

Timmy: pues si. -habíamos entrado en la zona residencial de Los Hamptons. Aquello era una pasada- aquí si que viviría yo. Que pasada. Menudos chalets.

Tecna: madre mía. Y tú no me quieres invitar.

Blanca: si no la tenía. Jajaja. Hace un año que la tenemos.

Tecna: pues, ya no tienes excusa.

Blanca: siempre que quieras.

Tecna: además, es precioso con todas las luces.

Maison: esta zona es increíble. Hay de todo, bares de copas, restaurantes, de lujo, la mayoría.

Timmy: entonces, solo es para cuando tengas una ocasión especial.

Maison: y muchas veces, es incluso más exclusivo. A los residentes les hacen descuento, pero sólo puedes llevar a 4-5 personas de tu cuenta.

Tecna: esto no deja de ser un barrio muy lujoso.

Blanca: hay gente famosa que tiene casa aquí.

Tecna: ¿y alguna vez has visto a alguien?

Blanca: hace unas semanas estaba por aquí Jennifer López.

Tecna: eso sí es calidad.

Peter: chicos, ya hemos llegado. Os dejo aquí. Así, no tengo que hacer maniobras.

Blanca: genial.

Maison: muchas gracias, señor.

Peter: un placer. Y a vosotros... que os vaya todo estupendo.

Tecna: gracias.

Blanca: ¿y Patrick? Le vi el otro día en Gardenia.

Peter: ya ha vuelto a Nueva York. Está trabajando con nosotros.

Blanca: ah, genial. Pues, no me contó nada.

Peter: tampoco estuvo demasiado tiempo. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Y no hagáis el tonto.

Blanca: adiós. Venid por aquí.

Tecna: que pena que estemos tan poco tiempo.

Timmy: pues si. Es maravilloso. -no podía dejar de mirar a la chica pelirrosa. Era tan preciosa, que siempre pensaba en mi cabeza la manera de acercarme a ella, de decirle que no podía ser su amigo, que necesitaba ser algo más. Trabajar con ella, era una de las cosas más especiales y cuando, comíamos o cenabamos juntos por ahí por el trabajo o, simplemente porque necesitábamos que nos diera el aire, siempre tenía una sonrisa preciosa y una mirada brillante. Cada día me imaginaba como sería si nunca hubiera pasado todo esto y sé que ahora mismo, no lo soportaría, aunque no sabríamos que existían, en general, alguien como ellas, y eso que ni siquiera sabía si ella sentía lo mismo o, sólo era su mejor amigo-

Tecna: ¿por qué me miras tanto?😶😶. -me sentía observada y por eso me sonrojé-

Timmy: sólo quería la cara que pones cuando miras a tu alrededor.

Tecna: pues es una pasada.

Blanca: mi habitación está en la planta de abajo. Las vuestras están arriba.

Tecna: sin problema. Me parece estupendo.

Timmy: por mi también.

Blanca: ya sabéis, si necesitáis algo...

Tecna: claro. Dejamos las cosas y ahora bajamos.

Blanca: claro. Y os enseño la zona de la piscina. Y luego preparamos la cena.

Timmy: genial. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

Tecna: no. Si tampoco llevo nada. Ya ves, si no hemos pasado ni un día aquí.

Timmy: está bien.

Tecna: me la he traído está que es pequeña que es como la que uso para el trabajo pero, para viajes cortos... es suficiente.

Timmy: está muy bien.

Tecna: pues si. -cuando terminamos de subir las maletas, vimos las habitaciones- estas deben ser.

Timmy: si.

Tecna: ¿cuál quieres?

Timmy: me da igual. ¿Todas tienes dos camas?

Tecna: si. Esta también. A lo mejor son muchos.

Timmy: piensa que ya son 4. Y ella, tiene pareja. 5. Y aparte de estas 3, hay otras dos más.

Tecna: ni aunque quisiéramos venir con los demás cabriamos.

Timmy: ya. -mientras bajamos las escaleras, seguimos hablando- Pero, cuando vengamos otro rato, vamos a un hotel.

Tecna: por eso. Eso está clarísimo. No puedo meter a mis otros amigos en una casa que no es mi casa. Además, que yo sé cómo soy yo, pero los demás...

Timmy: sí, sí tiene razón. Caber, cabemos, se ponen en una colchoneta en el salón.

Tecna: ya pero... yo que sé.

Timmy: no, no la amiga de ellos eres tú.

Tecna: bueno, ya hablaremos de este tema si decidimos venir. - bajamos al salón. La casa era bastante grande pero acogedora. Creo que Timmy y yo pensabamos a cada paso que dábamos, j**** con los ricos, porque todo aquello era impresionante. Lo había comprobado en el móvil. Había todo un entramado, entre bungalows, tiendas, restaurantes y demás, de lujo, aparte de obviamente, ser un barrio residencial para la jet set de Nueva York- yo creo que ahora, en este momento, pensamos lo mismo.

Timmy: si. Estos ricos...

Tecna: a que si, jajaja. Nunca fue tan facil entender a un chico, jajaja.

Timmy: ni que fuera... nadie del otro mundo, jajaja. Soy una persona normal, pero como nos gustan las mismas cosas o la mayoría de ellas... es más fácil.

Tecna: supongo que tienes razón.

Timmy: oye, ¿encontraste la pulsera?

Tecna: no. Es una lástima. Roxy me dijo que la buscaría.

Timmy: seguro que la encuentra.

Tecna: esperemos. Supongo que tenía un valor sentimental y por eso, me fastidia haberla perdido.

Timmy: ya verás como la encuentras. ¿Tienes un detector de metales?

Tecna: si. Pero... si se cayó por la arena, que lo dudo... ya la habrán encontrado.

Timmy: si, es una posibilidad. Pero no des nada por perdido. Si no... pues ya encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo.

Tecna: solución... si no lo encontramos... poca, pero gracias.

Blanca: ¿que os pasa?

Tecna: nada. Perdí algo el otro día.

Maison: la pulsera que dijiste.

Tecna: si.

Timmy: ya le he dicho que no se preocupe, que la encontraremos.

Tecna: ni que fuera tan fácil.

Timmy: sabes que vamos a hacer lo posible para que la encuentres.

Tecna: gracias bombón. -le abracé. Si es que no podía ser más bueno. Aunque, no me gustaría empeorar las cosas. Estaba confundida desde hace varias semanas y la semana pasada, en el bar, todo se agravó más. Bebimos, bailamos, lo hicimos prácticamente todo juntos aquella noche, y durante todo aquel día, si dormimos juntos, aunque no lo sabíamos, luego estuvimos en la playa, y también... pasamos un rato solos hasta que llamaron del concurso por lo del grupo de música. Un conjunto de cosas al que no paraba de darle vueltas y todo aquello empezaba a asustarme -

Blanca: bueno... vamos. Os enseño el jardín.

Tecna: si. -Maison se acercó a mí-

Maison: ¿todo bien?

Tecna: si.

Maison: y... ¿con él?

Tecna: todo bien. Si no puedo enfadarme con él.

Maison: y... ¿sólo sois amigos?

Tecna: si, claro, que si no.

Maison: he visto como os miráis.

Tecna: pero, eso no tiene nada que ver. Trabajamos juntos todos los días y vivimos juntos. El roce hace el cariño y hay mucha confianza. Sólo eso.

Maison: bueno... yo no voy a meterme. Sólo digo la impresión que tengo. Que a mi me encanta. Es la mejor persona con la que podrías estar.

Tecna: eso lo decidiré yo.

Maison: por supuesto.

Blanca: mirad, está es la piscina.

Tecna: no fastidies, hasta con cascada.

Blanca: es que nos encanta.

Tecna: pero, tiene que costar una pasta.

Blanca: pues, ya venía así.

Tecna: que detalle.

Timmy: está genial con las luces. Y mirad, desde aquí se ve todo. Las luces, las siluetas de los edificios... es increíble.

Tecna: es genial.

Blanca: vosotros quedaros aquí. Nosotros vamos a preparar algo de cenar.

Tecna: pero te ayudamos.

Maison: no es necesario.

Timmy: pero si no es molestia. Además, para hacer un sándwich...

Blanca: sois nuestros invitados. Estáis en vuestra casa. Y no me gusta que trabajeis cuando estáis aquí porque nosotros os lo hemos dicho.

Timmy: está bien. -me volví a girar hacia las vistas- ¿no te parece increíble?

Tecna: si. Nunca había visto algo así.

Timmy: ni yo tampoco. Me da la sensación de que te metes un poco con ella por lo de la casa.

Tecna: ya me hubiera mandado a la m*****, si no supiera que es de broma. Ella no lo dice pero, su padre tiene mucho dinero. Que me da igual sabes, que me parece estupendo, así tienes una casa como esta. - me descalcé y me fui hacia la piscina. Me remangué los pantalones y metí los pies dentro del agua, los tenía molidos y eso me relajaba- está fresquita.

Timmy: claro, por la noche ya le da la sombra, así que...

Tecna: sí, pero en realidad me relaja porque, hemos andado mucho y tengo los pies... ¿por qué no vienes? Seguro que tú también lo encuentras relajante.

Timmy: sí, sí, espera ahora voy. Es que, quería hacer una foto al paisaje.

Tecna: no si, no hay prisa. Sabes, le he enviado la foto, a mi padre, de las maquinitas antiguas y dice que, aún conserva el, una en casa así.

Timmy: pues, será una pieza de coleccionista única.

Tecna: y que lo digas. No es fácil encontrar una cosa así.

Timmy: es verdad. - yo también hice lo mismo que ella. Metí los pies en la piscina- tienes razón. Es relajante.

Tecna: desde luego. Y... tu chica... ¿le has dicho algo todavía?😉😉

Timmy: que va. No he tenido tiempo.

Tecna: para cosas como estas... siempre se saca tiempo.

Timmy: es que es complicado. -de repente, mi pie chocó con el suyo, no sé si por que estaba inquieto o quizás, intencionadamente- lo siento.

Tecna: que va. Quiere luchar, jajaja. Vamos a probar. Como gane yo... jajajaja, entonces voy a pensar que tienes un problema.

Timmy: no des golpes bajos.

Tecna: no es un golpe bajo. -le dejé ganar- anda es la primera vez. 👏👏👏. Jajaja. -saqué los pies de la piscina. Y me tumbé en el césped- Vamos, háblame de ella.

Timmy: que pesada estás con ella.

Tecna: me preocupo por ti. Quiero que seas feliz. Y me gusta saber lo que te pasa.

Timmy: no me pasa nada. Aunque, de mi supongo que, lo sabes todo.

Tecna: no. Tú sabes que me pasó con Jonas, pero sin embargo, yo no sé nada de ti en ese asunto. Sólo que te gusta una chica. Pero ya está y quiero saberlo.

Timmy: pues, porque no he tenido nunca a nadie.

Tecna: pero ahora la tienes.

Timmy: si vamos. Que te guste, no significa que tengas algo. Al revés, siempre te preguntas muchas cosas y te hundes y te levantas muchas veces.

Tecna: ¿que te preguntas?

Timmy: lo típico. Si la perderé como una amiga si le digo que quiero algo más, si soportaría que me rechazara.

Tecna: ¿y por qué no te planteas, yo que sé, tu relación con ella? No te tiene porque rechazar.

Timmy: lo dices como si, pudiera estar con cualquiera.

Tecna: es que, es verdad. ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario?

Timmy: porque, con la que me pasa eso... no está a mi alcance.

Tecna: seguro que si. ¿Es alguien que es cercano a ti?

Timmy: si. Somos amigos.

Tecna: pues entonces... ¿que te lo impide?

Timmy: tengo miedo. Escucha, yo...

Maison: ya podéis pasar. No estaréis aburridos.

Tecna: no. Que va.

Timmy: -maldita sea- no. Tranquilo. Ya pensaba que no llegaba nunca. Ves, por eso teníamos que ayudaros.

Tecna: quién sabe. A lo mejor... querían un rato de intimidad.😏😏.

Maison: no seas mala.

Tecna: ya sabes que soy muy mala, jajaja.

Timmy: ¿en serio?

Tecna: si. -me acerqué a él- ¿que querías decirme?-

Timmy: -ahora no. Por dios. Otra vez el miedo- luego seguimos hablando.

Tecna: está bien. -se le veía preocupado- ¿todo bien?

Timmy: si. Es sólo que... -la miré, en ese momento no había nadie en el salón y la abracé. El olor de su pelo, su abrazo sincero, era todo y la pobre no se imaginaba nada y temía estar haciéndole daño. Me separé bruscamente cuando Blanca entró-

Blanca: ya está todo. Tecna, ¿estás llorando?

Tecna: ¿eh? No, no.

Blanca: pues... tienes los ojos brillantes.

Timmy: es su brillo natural.

Tecna: gracias. Veo que me ves con buenos ojos.

Timmy: hay confianza. No me lo tengas en cuenta.

Tecna: vale, jajaja.

Blanca: me da la sensación de que hemos interrumpido algo.

Tecna: no. Sólo estábamos hablando.

Timmy: podemos hablar luego. Eran cosas del trabajo.

Tecna: si. A veces, no sabemos parar, que cosas, eh. -no sabía si estaba disimulando o empeorando las cosas-

Blanca: pues... deberiais.

Maison: como si estuvieran hablando de otra cosa.

Tecna: ¿que os ha parecido todo lo que ha pasado hoy?

Blanca: esto... raro. Porque... la sangre, la puerta cerrada... bueno, vosotros sabéis más de todo eso.

Tecna: es raro. Pero, bueno... hay una mafia por ahí, que es la que ha organizado todo esto.

Maison: pero... todo tiene solución.

Tecna: menos la muerte... pero, supongo que sí. Eso espero.

Timmy: seguro que si. Lo tenemos todo encaminado.

Tecna: mejor que al principio si que estamos.

Timmy: bueno, por una parte si.

Tecna: ya...

Musa: que raro es estar sin ellos aquí.

Riven: pero, lo estarán pasando bien. Están en Los Hamptons.

Stella: es Nueva York.

Brandon: cierto. Y allí... seguro que se lo pasa uno bien.

Flora: pues... si. Además, ha tenido que ser bastante fuerte lo del chico este.

Layla: para que Tecna se desmaye...

Helia: ¿pero... es humana?

Flora: claro. Cuando la conocimos, cualquiera lo diría. No por nada. Porque nunca ha mostrado abiertamente sus emociones.

Bloom: es cierto. Pero... con el tiempo, se ha abierto más. Se volvió a cerrar cuando lo de Jonas, pero después...

Sky: bueno, todo tenemos etapas.

Nabu: si ha sabido superarlo...

Riven: y ahora teniendo a Timmy...

Musa: es la pareja perfecta. Comparten muchas cosas, aunque, creo que son diferentes.

Stella: ella es más abierta que él. Y cuando está con ella es más abierto.

Brandon: Timmy es así. Cuando está con nosotros o con ella, o en general, cuando hay confianza, es demasiado normal. Sólo necesita un empujón.

Riven: si se puede hablar con el de todo. De lo que más sabe es de ordenadores y trastos electrónicos, pero, en realidad sabe de todo.

Helia: siempre te da consejos. En el se confirma la regla de que los mayores son los que saben más. Aunque, tenga cara de bueno y de niño, es el más mayor.

Musa: lo sabía. Me lo dijo ella. Que dijo que como ella era la más joven, que él siempre la protegía mucho. Desde el principio.

Riven: pero, en general, nos protege a todos mucho.

Sky: aunque, a veces... también hay que protegerle a él.

Brandon: lo que le da miedo son los tiroteos.

Stella: porque está acostumbrado a otras tareas.

Riven: claro. Para la calle, ya estamos nosotros.

Musa: ¿no eres un poco imprudente?

Riven: si. Lo reconozco. Pero es que soy así, me gusta la acción.

Musa: lo sé. Eres el típico tío que no se puede estar quieto.

Riven: ese soy yo.

Helia: vosotras, da la sensación de que todas sois muy activas y, nosotros intentamos serlo. Hay algunos que son más suaves que otros pero, entre nosotros nos complementamos bastante bien.

Flora: se nota.

Stella: nosotras, también somos cada una, diferentes.

Layla: es que, si fuéramos iguales, sería aburrido.

Tecna: - volví a salir al jardín y fui al sitio donde él estaba, al principio, mirando el paisaje y las luces. Era simplemente, espectacular-

Timmy: -aproveché que Blanca y Maison se habían ido a la sala de estar, para volver fuera- eh, no pensaba que estarías aquí.

Tecna: bueno... en la sala de estar están ellos... y aquí, se está genial.

Timmy: pues si. Sabes si fuera mi casa, me bañaría por la noche.

Tecna: jajaja, venga ya.

Timmy: pues si. Por que no. Oye... antes...

Tecna: lo sé. Parecía que tenías algo importante que decirme.

Timmy: si. Hace varias semanas, para que te voy a mentir, estoy pensando en una cosa.

Tecna: ¿y hasta ahora no has sido capaz de decirme nada?

Timmy: es que no es fácil.

Tecna: perdona, no quiero ser injusta contigo. Lo último que me has digo es que tienes miedo.

Timmy: si. Demasiado. Es que, no quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros.

Tecna: ¿pero, es algo malo?

Timmy: qué va, al revés. Solo que no quiero perder tu amistad por lo que te tengo que decir.

Tecna: no, a mí me tienes, no me vas a perder por decirme nada. Es por esa chica, ¿verdad? No me voy a enfadar si eso es lo que tú piensas. En serio, voy a estar a tu lado para lo que necesites. Incluso... porque no, si quieres ensayar conmigo lo que le tienes que decir... podemos.

Timmy: no, si no es eso. Si no me hace falta ensayar.

Tecna: está bien, solo quería ayudarte.

Timmy: sólo prometeme una cosa. Pase lo que pase, no te apartes de mi lado.

Tecna: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me refiero a apartarme de ti. No tengo motivos para hacerlo. Somos amigos, tenemos confianza. O eso creo. -tenía los ojos brillantes y pude ver como afloraban pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Se quitó las gafas y evitaba mirarme - oye, no llores. No te preocupes.

Timmy: es que tengo mucho miedo.

Tecna: ¿de qué?

Timmy: de cometer un error.

Tecna: pero si todos lo hacemos.

Timmy: este es distinto.

Tecna: ven, vamos a sentarnos. -fuimos hacia una especie de sillón-columpio que tenían en el jardín- y ahora... no llores. Y dime qué pasa.

Timmy: madre mía. Debes estar pensando "que numerito".

Tecna: para nada. Vamos a hacerlo de la siguiente manera. Yo te pregunto cosas. Primera pregunta, ¿estas así por una chica?

Timmy: si. Que es mi amiga.

Tecna: con lo cuál es cercana a ti.

Timmy: si. Sigue. Me gusta tu idea.

Tecna: ¿vive cerca de ti?

Timmy: tanto que vive en la misma casa que yo.

Tecna: vale, eso nos cierra bastante el círculo. Hay 6 chicas en casa.

Timmy: suena estúpido, ¿no?

Tecna: no. Es una buena elección. Son mis amigas, aunque debes descartar a dos por lo menos. Stella sale con Brandon y Musa... ella dirá lo que quiera pero, te digo yo... que con Riven tiene algo.

Timmy: pues sólo quedan 4. No es ninguna de ellas.

Tecna: pues menos mal.

Timmy: tenemos gustos muy diferentes. No creo que lleguemos nunca a pelearnos por la misma chica.

Tecna: pues... sólo hay 4 posibilidades. ¿Que me dices de Layla?

Timmy: sería demasiado para mí. Pega más con Nabu. Además, no es mi tipo. No, como amiga está bien.

Tecna: genial. 3 quedan. ¿Qué me dices de Bloom?

Timmy: apenas he tenido trato con ella. No sabría decirte. Está mejor con Sky.

Tecna: pegan, ¿no? Jajaja.

Timmy: si.

Tecna: bueno... ya sólo tenemos 2. Tiene que ser Flora. - me estaba entrando un calor. Esto todavía no había terminado y estaba demasiado cerca de ser yo la "afortunada", y eso, no sé si me producía alegría o temor- ¿que me dices de ella?

Timmy: Flora... bebe los vientos por Helia, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Así que, sería imposible. Ella tampoco estaría conmigo. Piensa que, en cuánto, entraron en casa y se vieron, ¡pum! Flechazo.

Tecna: ¿alguna vez os habéis peleado por la misma chica?

Timmy: no. Somos muy caballeros en ese sentido, y la verdad es que, siempre nos han gustado chicas diferentes.

Tecna: pues, eso os honra.

Timmy: ¿y vosotras?

Tecna: también nos gustan chicos diferentes. En ese sentido... nunca nos hemos visto en un aprieto. Además... quizás no estaríamos tan unidas si hubiera pasado algo así.

Timmy: ya. Nosotros creo que tampoco.

Tecna: pues... creo que los chicos al final, solucionan sus problemas y como que son más fríos, en ese sentido. Nosotras somos más rencorosas, seguro que nos mataríamos.

Timmy: pero... al menos... ese problema no lo tenéis.

Tecna: gracias a dios. Pero es como todo, te dolería que ella te odiara por estar con el chico que le gusta y aunque, tú tuvieras lo que quieres, tampoco estarías bien.

Timmy: bueno... mejor así.

Tecna: al final, lo mejor sería no estar con él ninguna de las dos.

Timmy: mejor que esa situación no pase. Bueno... -la miré y ella se rió y bajó la mirada como entendiendo al punto al que habíamos llegado- tenemos que seguir, ¿no?

Tecna: -quise hacerme la interesante- entonces... ¿por qué me dices que la chica que te gusta vive en casa, cuando no es ninguna de las chicas?

Timmy: oye, es verdad. Además, tu que eres la genio de las mates y la informática, creo que no has contado bien. Hemos hablado de 5 y has dicho que había 6.

Tecna: ¿ah si? Vaya pues... me habré equivocado.

Timmy: no, queda una chica.

Tecna: ah si, jajaja. 😳😳😳😳-ahora si que había entrado en un bucle del que no podía salir- ¿Y cómo es ella?

Timmy: bueno... tú la conoces mejor que yo, pero, en estos dos meses... no sé, cada vez que trabajo con ella o que, me cuenta sus problemas o, en fin, cada momento que pasó con -contigo- con ella, es magia pura. Y siempre aprendo muchas cosas de ella, y no sé, es... todo. Aunque, a veces, creo que... te, le aburro con ciertas cosas.

Tecna: ¿aburrirme? Perdón, aburrirle. Ya me está empezando a traicionar mi mala cabeza, jajaja. 😅😅.

Timmy: bueno... supongo que sabes quién es ya, ¿no? Además, si no paras de llorar. Anda, ven aquí. Tú me has secado las lágrimas antes, y ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

Tecna: ¿porque somos tan patéticos?, jajaja, esto es muy fuerte.

Timmy: ¿es un modo original para decir lo que piensas?

Tecna: ¿o es el modo que tienes, porque no sabías como decirme que te gusto?

Timmy: ¿es que ya lo sabías?

Tecna: bueno... cuando hemos ido descartando a las chicas... supongo que si sólo quedaba yo...

Timmy: ya..., ¿y ahora que lo sabes... cambiaría algo lo que tenemos?

Tecna: a ver... las cosas, tampoco pueden seguir igual, ¿no? -le sonreí y él pareció ponerse triste, yo le miré con ternura. Se quitó las gafas y bajó la mirada. Me acerqué más a él y le pasé el brazo por el hombro, le acaricié el pelo y le hice que me mirara y sin pensarlo, me leyó el pensamiento, quería besarle si no fuera porque él, ya se había adelantando. Me senté encima de él. Al principio, era suave, como pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, aunque, sus manos tramaban algo- ¿que intentas, eh?

Timmy: muy graciosa.

Tecna: es que... no quiero hacer ningun a tontería.

Timmy: si sabes que no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, bombón.

Tecna: pero, sigues siendo un chico.

Timmy: que no te voy a hacer nada tontita.-y volví a besarla. Le pellizcaba para hacerla rabiar y que bajara la guardia y meterle la lengua, que era a lo máximo que iba a llegar esa noche. Pero me bastaba, porque tenía a la chica de mis sueños conmigo y, todo lo que había pasado, había merecido la pena-

Continuará...


	14. 14- revelaciones

WC- La trama del concurso de talentos: capítulo 14

Capítulo 14- revelaciones

Flashback de la noche anterior...

Musa: -sabía que era mi oportunidad para dormir con él y lo necesitaba y además, Tecna y Timmy no estaban. Seguro que Stella y Brandon, también deseaban dormir juntos. Pero, claro... se darían cuenta de que Riven y yo estábamos juntos... y no sé, si era el mejor momento. Decidí hablar con Tecna, a ver como estaba-

Whatsapp entre Musa y Tecna *partners in crime*, era el nombre para sus conversaciones privadas:

Musa: ¿como estás? ¿todo bien por ahí?

Tecna: hola, pues muy bien. La casa es genial. Super grande. Con unas vistas de locura.😍😍.

Musa: ¿y en el salón del manga?

Tecna: era enorme. Y había de todo. Pensaba que no me iban a reconocer, pero, estaba con Timmy viendo unas máquinas de videojuegos antiguas y había un grupo de niñas para hacerse fotos conmigo. Hasta el mismo chico que ha participado en el programa, sabía quién era.

Musa: ¿y se sabe algo?

Tecna: nada tía.

Musa: supongo que hay que ser paciente.

Tecna: si. ¿Qué tal con Riven? No parecíais tener mucho contacto esta semana.

Musa: hemos hablado de eso ya. Estamos bien.

Tecna: pero... ¿pasó algo?

Musa: no, que yo sepa.

Tecna: pues, mi impresión era que le estabas evitando.

Musa: qué va. Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

Tecna: ¿seguro? He visto como os miráis. Y... a ver... no es para que no esté pasando nada.

Musa: no, de verdad. ¿Y... Timmy, qué tal con él?

Tecna: es encantador. Que voy a decir de él. Me ha ayudado mucho hoy con el tema de lo del secuestro. Yo estaba mal y él, ha estado a mi lado, todo el rato. Es un buen chico.

Musa: ¿Que sois exactamente?

Tecna: amigos. Sólo eso.

Musa: ¿Seguro? Y luego me picas tú con Riven.

Tecna: si. Él sólo intenta ser amable conmigo. Eh, que con lo de Riven, no miento seguro.

Musa: si, hombre, que va. A lo mejor, es que Timmy no sabe cómo decirte que le gustas.

Tecna: por favor, jajaja, que cosas tienes. -eso era cierto-

Musa: pues oye... ¿quién sabe?

Tecna: eso, quién sabe. Ya veremos. Nunca digas nunca, ¿verdad?

Musa: exacto. Bueno, te dejo. Ya hablamos mañana. ¿A qué hora estaréis aquí?

Tecna: no lo sé, exactamente, 8-9 de la tarde.

Musa: perfecto. Pues ya me dices algo.

Tecna: genial. Nos vamos hablando.

Musa: claro. Chao. Buenas noches.

Fin del whatsapp

En Los Hamptons...

Tecna: -estaba en la puerta de mi habitación terminando la conversación con Musa. No me había dado tiempo a entrar cuando una voz me sobresaltó-

Timmy: ¿que te pasa? ¿No entras?

Tecna: uf... que susto. Estaba hablando con Musa. Pero... ya voy a entrar😄😄.

Timmy: ah, estupendo. 😁😁. Que te iba a decir...

Tecna: ¿qué?

Timmy: ¿has llegado a ver, después de lo que ha pasado, a alguno de los otros?

Tecna: no. Están abajo. Estarán durmiendo o... ¿quién sabe? Jajaja, a lo mejor... aunque, no se oye nada.

Timmy: y Musa, ¿te ha dicho algo, en plan, de Riven?

Tecna: pues, no. Sigue manteniendo que no son nada. O sea lo que pasa, lo guarda en secreto.

Timmy: ah, eso explica porque Musa ha estado evitando a Riven.

Tecna: ¿tú también te has dado cuenta? -todavía estábamos fuera y prefería estar en un sitio más escondido- escucha, ¿que te parece si entramos? Así... podemos hablar más tranquilamente. De todo. No sólo de los demás porque, te recuerdo que esta noche... tú y yo...

Timmy: ya lo sé corazón. -le di un beso. Era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca- no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Tecna: pues creételo. Seguro que, cuando le diga a Maison cuál es nuestra nueva situación, seguro que me dice "es que lo sabía".

Timmy: a lo mejor, como siempre me ha visto contigo... siempre lo ha pensado.

Tecna: es posible.

Timmy: aunque, a decir verdad, él sabía que yo sentía algo por ti.

Tecna: o sea que, has hablado con él.

Timmy: necesitaba hablar con alguien. Por eso, estamos aquí.

Tecna: hay que ver que cosas.

Timmy: aunque, esto no fue idea mía. Fue él. Me llamó. Te puse excusas tontas y te dije que era mi madre pero, era para que no sospecharas. Es tu amigo y sería un poco fuerte que yo quedara con él y tú no vinieras. Y más, quedar para hablar de ti a tus espaldas.

Tecna: ya sabía yo que pasaba algo. Además, si fuera tu madre no estarías tan nervioso. Es que, no sé yo si te hubiera perdonado.

Timmy: ya... ¿Pero... ha merecido la pena, bombón?

Tecna: pues claro. -estaba muy ilusionada con todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía al chico perfecto enamorado de mi, que más podía pedir-

En Gardenia...

Musa: -decidí ir a la habitación de Riven- ¿estás ocupado?

Riven: no. Pasa.-me la comía. Que ganas le tenía- ¿qué pasa preciosa?

Musa: nada. Quería estar un rato contigo.

Riven: estupendo.

Musa: oye, si estas ocupado... mañana hablamos.

Riven: no cielo. Pasa. Estaba repasando unos papeles. Aquí apunté cosas que tenían que ver con mi padre.

Musa: bueno... es un primer paso para empezar. -le di un beso corto y me senté a su lado- vamos a dar con él, te lo prometo. Cueste lo que cueste.

Riven: -la abracé con fuerza. A punto estuve de tumbarla en la cama pero me contuve- gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Musa: para eso estamos los amigos y lo que haga falta.

Riven: ¿sabes? Sé que no he superado la muerte de mi padre. He aprendido a vivir con ella, pero, tengo muy claro que hasta que no encierre al culpable...

Musa: es como que necesitas que él esté pagando por lo que hizo y no libre, para descansar tranquilo.

Riven: exacto. Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo con él.

Musa: lo sé. A mi me pasa lo mismo con mi madre. Al menos tú has podido tener a tu padre durante más tiempo. Yo era muy pequeña cuando ella se fue.

Riven: pero, seguro que fueron muy intensos. Y que disfrutaste de ella mientras la tuviste.

Musa: seguramente. ¿Y tú?

Riven: cuando mi madre se fue, yo todavía no era consciente de la situación. Después, cuando me di cuenta de todo, me uní mucho a mi padre. Era mi amigo, a él le contaba todo. De repente, me di cuenta de quería ser como él. -le había pasado el brazo por el hombro. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y su mano jugaba con la que me quedaba libre. De vez en cuando, cruzabamos miradas, pero Musa lloraba desconsoladamente mientras yo le contaba lo que era mi padre para mi, demostrandome la fuerte empatía que había entre nosotros.-No llores. No me gusta verte así. Sabes que me gusta tu sonrisa y no soporto que estés así.

Musa: es que, no lo puedo evitar. A veces pienso en todo lo que me has contado y... no puedo dejar de pensar que te entiendo. Yo también he pasado por una pérdida que me ha marcado de por vida. Y me gusta hablar contigo porque parece como si te conociera de toda la vida y hace sólo dos meses que te conozco.

Riven: y yo no pensaba que me engancharia tanto a ti.

Musa: ni yo. Nunca he tenido a un chico en estas condiciones y quizás, estoy confundida pero quiero intentarlo. 😊😊.

Riven: yo me he aislado tanto que... -ella me miraba y sonreía y yo la miraba. Le acariciaba el pelo y notaba como se sonrojaba 😳😳.-Yo también tengo miedo. Pero... sé que debemos intentarlo, ¿no?

Musa: si. Eres más frágil de lo que pensaba.

Riven: pues, tú también.

Musa: o a lo mejor... es que me meto demasiado en el papel de Policía, jajaja.

Riven: supongo que es necesario. Además... así, me gustas más. -No me pude resistir y me lancé hacia ella. Llegué a ponerme encima suya, me la comía a besos. Era mía. Ella intentaba sacarme la camiseta y yo le desabrochaba la falda, pero ella me paró- ¿qué pasa?

Musa: ¿no te sientes mal?

Riven: no. ¿Por qué? Arresteme, señorita, si lo estoy haciendo mal.

Musa: no, jajaja, pero... Stella y Brandon...

Riven: cuando tengan Sky y Bloom su escapada ya podrán dormir juntos. El problema de todo esto es... que, si les decimos que se metan en nuestra habitación, van a saber que nosotros, estamos juntos. Ellos... ya sabemos que están juntos. Nosotros vamos a aguantar un poco más. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra intimidad, ¿vale?

Musa: está bien. Pero, esto... ¿que significa? -cada vez tenía la sensación de tener menos ropa encima-

Riven: tú déjame a ti. ¿Te atreves a probar cosas nuevas?

Musa: no sé... 😳😳, la verdad es que estas encima mía... y...

Riven: perdón... tú decides. Yo te respeto.

Musa: está bien.

Riven: tú tranquila. Y si hago algo malo... ya sabes. 😏😏.

Fin del flashback.

Al día siguiente en Gardenia...

Flora: -estaba haciendo café. No había nadie despierto a esas horas, pero yo no podía dormir. Sólo tenía en la cabeza "galería", "Linphea" y "Helia". Estaba emocionada pero... también, estoy muy asustada. Pero... al menos, siempre puedo huir a casa de mis padres. No quería decirles nada, si no, iban a querer que me quedara allí y mi pensamiento era que, pasaría a verles cuando terminará en la galería de arte. Una voz me sacó de mi mundo-

Helia: ¿que tal?

Flora: ah, hola. Pues, ya ves... jeje, haciendo café 😶😶.

Helia: ¿todo bien? Parece que, se te está quemando algo.

Flora: -no te acerques tanto a mí, que me muero- oh m*****, las tostadas.

Helia: te veo un poco distraída. Déjame que te ayude.

Flora: gracias de verdad, pero puedo yo sola.

Helia: pero, yo quiero ayudarte.

Flora: bueno, vale. - lo que faltaba, tenerle más cerca-

Helia: pero... de verdad, ¿te encuentras bien?

Flora: sí, sí tranquilo.

Helia: si yo estoy muy tranquilo pero te veo nerviosa. Es que, ¿he hecho algo mal?

Flora: no, tranquilo. Qué va, qué va. Sí todo lo que haces está bien.

Helia: ya, pero... también haré algo mal, ¿no?

Flora: por supuesto que no. Un chico como tú, no creo que cometa muchos errores.

Helia: oye, que no soy la persona perfecta. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos.

Flora: -pues para mí, sí- no, en serio, estoy bien. Yo...

Helia: si es por lo que te dije ayer... no te preocupes, voy yo solo.

Flora: no, de verdad, me hace mucha ilusión, no quiero dejarte solo. Y más si hay un secuestrador por ahí. -no pienses eso de mi-

Helia: entonces, todo sigue igual, ¿no?

Flora: sí claro, quedé contigo que iba a ir. Pero, una cosa que quería preguntarte... ¿y el alojamiento?

Helia: mis padres no están ese fin de semana en casa y vivo cerca de donde es la exposición. Aunque, si tú quieres ir a casa de tus padres, podemos organizarnos.

Flora: tranquilo, ya hablaré con ellos y les explicaré la situación. De la otra manera, sería más difícil.

Helia: lo sé, por eso te lo digo.

Flora: a mis padres, se lo tengo que decir porque, les sentaría mal que les dijera que voy a casa y no pasara a verlos y tampoco que, durmiera fuera. Les explicaré todo para que me dejen.

Helia: o si no, voy a hablar con ellos yo.

Flora: no te preocupes.

Helia: está bien y ya sabes, todo lo que necesites, podemos hablar. Sabes que, lo que mejor se me da es escuchar a los demás.

Flora: lo sé. A mí también me gusta escuchar a los demás.

Helia: lo sé. Y otra cosa... hay alguien en comisaría que te mira demasiado, ¿estáis juntos o algo?

Flora: ¿pero quién?

Helia: igual, son imaginaciones mías.

Flora: o, a lo mejor es alguien que atendimos alguna vez.

Helia: bueno, no lo sé, estaré confundido pero... me ha dado esa impresión.

Flora: es normal. Al día pasa un montón de gente por aquí. A lo mejor, alguien me ha mirado más de la cuenta. Pero, no me ha pedido nadie salir. Así que...

Helia: bueno pues, asunto aclarado entonces, me he confundido yo.

Flora: oye, que yo también te he visto como te miran algunas chicas. Por eso, será por lo que tú piensas que a mí también me han mirado así.

Stella: a todos os miran así.

Flora: ¿estabas escuchando?

Stella: me acabo de levantar. Y bueno, si, he podido escuchar algo. A todos os miran por igual.

Brandon: venga ya, ¿que dices exagerada?

Stella: a ver si me voy a tener que poner celosa.

Brandon: pero, si no tienes motivos, Stella. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Stella: eso espero. Que sé de tu fama.

Brandon: vamos, no me vengas ahora con eso.

Stella: es inevitable.

Brandon: eso fue, antes de que entraramos en el FBI.

Sky: y durante. Hasta cierto punto.

Stella: ¿cómo?

Brandon: gracias Sky, lo estás arreglando.

Sky: es broma. Desde que te conoció, Stella, este tío es otro.

Stella: eso espero.

Bloom: pues, claro. Si sois la pareja perfecta.

Stella: eso espero.

Flora: pues claro. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Musa y Riven?

Stella: estarán durmiendo aún.

Sky: que raro. Riven estaría haciendo sus ejercicios a estas horas.

Bloom: bueno... no habrá tenido ganas de hacerlo.

Sky: con lo competitivo que es...

Brandon: eso era antes.

Helia: ha cambiado demasiado.

Nabu: sobre todo habiendo una chica de por medio.

Brandon: ¿te refieres a Musa?

Nabu: pues claro. He visto como la mira. Este tío a mi no me engaña.

Helia: además, recordemos que le pidió ayuda para investigar la muerte de su padre.

Brandon: ya ves. En vez de pedirnosla a nosotros...

Sky: se la pidió a ella. Y que más da.

Helia: siendo como era Riven antes... si que da.

Musa: -había sido una noche preciosa, pero todos los demás ya estaban fuera y teníamos que fingir que habíamos dormido cada uno en nuestra habitación- ¡Riven! Despierta.

Riven: buenos días.

Musa: buenos días, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Por separado.

Riven: que poco romántica estás, preciosa, esta mañana.

Musa: cariño, están todos fuera y nos van a pillar como no salgamos de aquí pronto.

Riven: ¿y qué propones?

Musa: déjame pensar... hay poca altura.

Riven: ¿Por la ventana? Venga ya, que dices. Además... tendremos que vestirnos.

Musa: ya lo sé. Jajaja. Es más fácil que entre yo por el jardín y tú por aquí. Es tu habitación.

Riven: si venga, ¿y si te pillan saltando?

Musa: ¿y qué propones?

Riven: lo más sencillo posible. Salgo yo y vigilo que no haya nadie y entonces, poco después sales tú.

Musa: mmm... no lo sé. -me parecía mejor saltar por la ventana. Era un metro del suelo- ah, no había caído. Mira. Está la escalera.

Riven: bueno... si hay una escalera.

Musa: claro. Me largo por aquí y entro por la puerta de atrás.

Riven: ¿en pijama?

Musa: pues como el resto. Eso tampoco es un problema.

Riven: vale. Pero... ten cuidado por donde pisas.

Musa: ok. Gracias amor. -en cuando iba a salir por la ventana, vi a Layla llegar de correr- maldita sea. -me escondí-

Riven: ¿qué pasa?

Musa: que Layla venía de correr y casi me pilla.

Riven: no hay moros en la costa.

Musa: voy a bajar. -salí por la ventana y alcancé la escalera. En ese momento no había nadie, con lo cuál, podía bajar tranquilamente- por fin.

Riven: -por fin llegó al suelo- menos mal.

Musa: ahora ya puedes salir cuando quieras. -fui por el jardín al salón, donde estaban los demás-

Stella: hombre, Musa, ¿donde estabas?

Musa: en la cama. ¿Y Riven? ¿No se ha levantado?

Helia: no le hemos visto todavía.

Riven: aquí estoy.

Flora: ¿se os han pegado las sábanas hoy?

Riven: algo así.

Musa: anoche estuve hablando con Tecna.

Stella: ¿y como está?

Musa: bien. Pero, se llevaron un buen susto. No sé si yo lo hubiera aguantado.

Flora: yo no, desde luego. Tanta sangre me pone mal cuerpo.

Stella: uff... y a mi. Y para que Tecna se desmaye así...

Musa: no se desmayó exactamente. Sólo se mareó.

Riven: al menos, estaba Timmy allí.

Bloom: ves por eso, yo estoy tranquila.

Sky: es un buen chico. Y nunca le haría daño.

Nabu: al revés. Tienen algo muy especial.

Layla: son una buena pareja.

Musa: pues si.

Bloom: tenemos que hablar. Hay que hacer una visión general de lo que tenemos.

Stella: pero... esperamos a que vengan Tecna y Timmy, ¿no?

Musa: sería lo más lógico, como diría ella.

Riven: claro. Ellos tienen nuevas pistas. Y cuando estemos aquí todos, porque, últimamente siempre falta alguien cada fin de semana.

Stella: con la racha que llevamos... y siempre pasa algo.

Brandon: cada fin de semana hay un caso nuevo.

Sky: no hay un solo viaje en el que no secuestren a alguien.

Brandon: si.

Bloom: y todo es muy parecido.

Layla: y saben burlar a la seguridad que da gusto.

Musa: eso es lo malo. Pero, son demasiado listos.

Nabu: a saber quién hay detrás de todo esto.

Helia: nada bueno. Eso seguro. Y está claro que el problema viene de dentro. Porque si no... ¿cómo saben a dónde vamos?

Riven: claro. Ahí está la historia.

Musa: ¿y si a Ace también le han pinchado el teléfono?

Stella: podría ser. Porque yo le dije que iba a Solaria y que, si veía algo, le avisaría.

Flora: entonces... es mejor no decir nada. Directamente llamar desde allí. O incluso, emitir nosotras desde donde vayamos.

Helia: aunque, yo creo que tienen informadores en todas partes.

Nabu: eso también. Es posible que estén repartidos por las ciudades donde más eventos sociales suele haber y que informen desde allí.

Layla: si pero, también pueden haber pinchado el teléfono. A Tecna y a Timmy, les costó mucho romper la seguridad de la red para hackear su teléfono. Pueden haber hecho lo mismo.

Helia: no podemos descartar nada.

Riven: una cosa... vale que Stella lo hizo, Musa, ¿tu dijiste algo de que ibas a una audición infantil?

Musa: déjame que piense... no me suena. Yo creo que le avisé una vez estando allí. Pero, es como dice Nabu, pueden tener informadores en todas partes. Y Tecna no lo sé.

Flora: si. Pero Tecna está en Nueva York. Así que... ahí seguro que hay alguien.

Brandon: oye... Stella, ¿crees que tu ex puede andar detrás de esto?

Stella: pues... su presencia en el desfile, no deja de ser extraña... pero nadie dice que se moviera del asiento.

Brandon: eso es lo de menos. Habría más gente trabajando para ellos y él quizás, daba las instrucciones.

Stella: aunque... él no sabe que soy agente... temo que lo haya descubierto allí.

Bloom: pues... esperemos que, por nuestro bien... nadie lo sepa.

Sky: esperemos.

Musa: ¿y si van a por nosotras?

Riven: no creo. Para ellos, sólo sois las chicas del concurso.

Musa: ¿estás seguro? No sé... esto me mosquea.

Bloom: y a mi.

Flora: la semana que viene tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

Helia: ya pensaremos algo.

Flora: si. Y rápido.

Layla: tranquila, nos falta escuchar algo que nos arroje una sola pista de donde pueden estar el escondite donde están llevando a los secuestrados.

Nabu: ¿y si nos metemos en las oficinas?

Helia: pero... si ya están ellas.

Riven: si, pero están atendiendo compromisos relacionados con el concurso. Podría resultar.

Musa: nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Pero, quizás con las escuchas no sea suficiente. Al menos... por ver quienes son esos tipos.

Stella: cuando Ace quiere hablar con nosotras, nos llama a las oficinas.

Bloom: ya pero, cuando nos llama.

Musa: pero, podíamos decirle que nos dejara entrar un día.

Layla: ¿pero como?

Flora: ¿él crees que sabe algo?

Stella: pero... ¿y si él estuviera implicado y es él que nos está tendiendo la trampa? Porque él sabe quiénes somos.

Musa: es muy raro que todas vayamos a lugares muy diferentes y que haya un secuestrado.

Riven: pero, porque hay una mafia detrás. No, lo que pienso es que deberíamos unos vigilar desde fuera y otros dentro. Aunque... nos metamos sin permiso.

Nabu: ¿y como lo hacemos?

Riven: de momento... no lo sé, pero se nos ocurrirá algo.

Sky: bien. Me gusta la idea. La idea sería llegar a las oficinas de los jefes y espiarles.

Brandon: creo que se me está ocurriendo algo. Podríamos colocar algún micrófono y cámaras. Quizás, eso sea más eficiente que pinchar el teléfono.

Helia: oye, pues...

Riven: podría resultar. Eso Timmy que es el que sabe de aparatos electrónicos, cuando venga...

Musa: y a Tecna que le gusta inventar cosas...

Stella: claro, porque, los pinchazos telefónicos solo funcionan cuando llaman a las oficinas.

Flora: sí, pero normalmente reciben muchas llamadas.

Layla: a mí me da la sensación últimamente, de que se guardan las cosas que tienen que decir como si supieran que el teléfono puede ser peligroso o que incluso, sepan que les están espiando.

Bloom: si, últimamente, no dicen nombres claramente. Parece que hablen en clave.

Sky: quizás, han recibido un aviso de que les han hackeado la línea y eso, les ha puesto en sobreaviso.

Riven: no podemos descartar nada. Y quizás, vamos tan lentos por eso.

Brandon: en cuanto vengan Timmy y Tecna por aquí, hay que hablar seriamente con ellos.

Helia: es que así con una cámara, podemos observarlos desde aquí y si Tecna es experta en fabricar cosas, puede hacer una que sea invisible a los ojos humanos. Porque claro, como pillen el aparato, entonces... la hemos liado.

Nabu: vamos a solucionar esto chicos. Ya lo vereís.

Layla: pues, esperemos que lo que dices sea verdad. Porque esto se está complicando demasiado y ya no estoy segura de nada de lo que estamos haciendo.

Nabu: oye... hacemos lo que podemos.

Riven: tranquila, estamos progresando.

Musa: nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

Layla: es que me siento como una idiota.

Nabu: pues no te tienes que sentir así.

Flora: si quieres hablar...

Layla: lo sé. Gracias Flora. Eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener.

Flora: sabes que para eso estamos.

Layla: pero, pensarlo. Algo tenemos que estar haciendo mal.

Stella: o no. No sabemos como puede acabar esto. Pero al menos... algo tenemos.

Layla: pues yo me siento vacía.

Nabu: necesitas recuperar la confianza en ti misma.

Layla: si. Supongo que tienes razón. -de repente recordé el sendero de los árboles de la montaña de Gardenia- chicos... supongo que necesito estar un tiempo sola.

Bloom: pero...

Layla: es mejor. Gracias Bloom. Es lo mejor.

Flora: pero... podíamos ir contigo.

Layla: déjalo estar. Lo necesito. -Y salí de allí casi a toda prisa, impidiendo que nadie me siguiera-

Nabu: ¿vosotras la entendéis? porque yo no.

Musa: bueno... supongo que esta situación le ha superado un poco pero, no te preocupes. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

Brandon: cualquiera entiende a una chica así... en esta situación.

Stella: oye... que vosotros...

En Los Hamptons...

Blanca: buenos días, Tecna. ¿que tal has dormido?

Tecna: genial. -disimula- estaba tan cansada que caí enseguida.

Blanca: normal. Fue un día intenso.

Tecna: pues si. Pero, sabes, necesitaba algo como esto. Me he olvidado de mis problemas. Que son demasiados. Más que nada por la investigación que estamos llevando acabo.

Maison: es normal.

Tecna: buenos días a ti también. Y... ¿dónde está Timmy?

Maison: recogiendo las cosas. Me ha dicho que antes de bajar tenía que recoger. Así se queda más tranquilo.

Tecna: ah, genial. -a lo mejor está pensando en lo que pasó anoche. Me terminé el café y quería ir a ver qué pasaba- chicos, creo que yo también voy a preparar las cosas.

Maison: claro. A lo mejor le ha pasado algo.

Tecna: no sé... a veces se comporta de una manera extraña. -subí al piso de arriba a buscar a Timmy y me lo encontré saliendo de la habitación- hola, ¿estás bien?

Timmy: hola, si. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué debería estar mal, bombón?

Tecna: ¿Y por qué no bajas?

Timmy: me acabo de despertar. ¿Porque no estabas esta mañana? Juraría que dormimos juntos, porque tú y yo...

Tecna: si. Ayer... pasó algo, pero no quería que nos vieran juntos. Es demasiado pronto, ¿no crees?

Timmy: si. Por eso he visto a Maison, que ha subido por aquí está mañana.

Tecna: pues, menos mal que no me ha visto y menos que, se haya dado cuenta de que hemos dormido juntos. Pero, a ti te pasa algo. Estás extraño. Ya lo sé, soy yo. J****, qué m*****. Entonces, no sé para qué me dices que te gusto, si ahora me tratas como si fuera una extraña.

Timmy: ven aquí. Anda. - le abracé- no, yo solo pienso que soy muy malo guardando secretos y... que quizás yo...

Tecna: tranquilo, solamente tienes que fingir un poco. Yo a veces también son como un libro abierto pero, intentaremos hacer todo lo posible para que no los descubran. Al menos... de momento.

Timmy: sabía que me apoyarías. Por eso me daba miedo bajar.

Tecna: ¿por qué amor?

Timmy: porque no quería que se me notara.

Tecna: finge y ya está.

Timmy: como si fuera tan fácil.

Tecna: escucha, pero si ya lo has hecho. Le has dicho que estabas recogiendo.

Timmy: ya pero porque no estabas conmigo. No sabes lo que te haría cada vez que te veo.

Tecna: venga ya, jajaja. Tranquilo. Venga, vamos abajo. -le di un beso y le puse cara de que me hiciera caso. Intentó besarme de nuevo pero le paré-

Timmy: eh, venga ya.

Tecna: vamos abajo, lo primero. Y, segundo, yo no regalo nada gratis. Lo otro tendrá que esperar.

Timmy: oh, vamos. No me puedes hacer eso.

Tecna: si que puedo.

Timmy: ves por eso me gustas tanto.

Tecna: pues no deberías.

Timmy: yo creo que sí.

Tecna: anda vamos. Y no te preocupes y si no tu sigueme el rollo a mi. Nadie nos tiene porque descubrir.

Timmy: está bien. Me fiaré de tí.

Tecna: es que si no te fías de mi... mal vamos. Vamos venga. -bajamos abajo-

Blanca: buenos días. ¿Y eso que no bajabas?

Timmy: bueno... pues... primero me he quedado durmiendo y después, me he puesto a guardar mis cosas.

Blanca: eso debería hacer yo. Luego, ya verás, todo a última hora.

Tecna: el día que hagas algo pronto, no te voy a reconocer. Eres como Stella. Nunca sale pronto. Ni aunque se haya levantado 3 horas antes.

Blanca: bueno... yo, a tanto no llego.

Maison: pues menos mal.

Timmy: pobre Brandon.

Tecna: dejalo. Se quieren. Se acostumbrará. Aunque, sea una lucha constante.

Blanca: esa es una pequeña parte de su personalidad, ¿no?

Tecna: si. Y además, no sería Stella si no lo hiciera.

Blanca: pues, por eso mismo, jajaja.

Timmy: pues, cuando se fue con Brandon a Solaria, si que se dió prisa.

Tecna: quizás, era porque era algo que organizaba su padre y no quería decepcionarle.

Timmy: o quizás... a mi me pasa. No puedes dormir bien la noche anterior.

Maison: suele pasar. O quizás... si Stella iba a ir con Brandon... quizás, es posible que pensara en él.

Tecna: puede ser. O él pensaba en ella. Al principio estaba un poco confuso, pero luego aceptó.

Timmy: si supieras como era Brandon antes de conocer a Stella...

Tecna: por lo que comentan los chicos... si, me lo imagino. Que si Diaspro, Mitzi... no sé, la vida amorosa de Brandon y Sky es fascinante. Es una telenovela de esas donde hay venganzas y traiciones y un montón de ex despechadas.

Timmy: desde luego, jajajaja.

Tecna: y yo que pensaba que lo de mi ex y yo era una telenovela. Lo mío no es nada comparado con lo de los demás por ahí, jajaja.

Blanca: jajajaja, es que lo tuyo no sabría como definirlo.

Tecna: pues, yo creo que tengo más cuernos que toda nuestra casa junta, jajaja.

Timmy: venga, no digas eso.

Tecna: hay confianza. No pasa nada. A saber a cuantas bandas jugaba ese tío.

Maison: en eso tienes razón. Pero, no seas tan dura contigo.

Tecna: si me río de mi misma. Al menos, sé hacerlo.

Timmy: si y te admiro. Pero, sé que, te afecta.

Tecna: ya lo he superado.

Timmy: ¿eso significa que puede haber alguien?

Blanca: eso.

Maison: ¿que nos estas ocultando?

Tecna: pues... no sé... últimamente he conocido a muchos chicos, pero no tengo claro nada. Ya llegará.

Blanca: genial. Eso. Seguro que llega pronto.

Tecna: pronto o tarde... no sé... llegará. Supongo.

Blanca: y seguro que ya tienes a alguien. Me juego lo que quieras.

Tecna: bueno... eso no lo sé. Vosotros me aprecias como amiga pero, si mi ex no me apreciaba como persona...

Timmy: pues, otro te apreciará. El no sabía valorar lo que tenía. -sabes que yo lo hago- bueno... ¿que planes tenéis para antes del aeropuerto?

Tecna: pues... a mi me gustaría dejar las cosas recogidas y la verdad es que me gustaría dar una vuelta por la zona residencial. Porque... volver a Nueva York... se va mucho tiempo.

Blanca: a las 16.30 hay que salir para el aeropuerto.

Tecna: pues por eso.

Maison: yo tengo que hacer la maleta también.

Blanca: tienes que ayudarme a dejar la casa impecable.

Maison: si. Pero, tampoco hemos manchado tanto.

Tecna: os ayudamos.

Blanca: vosotros recoged vuestras cosas e ir a dar un paseo. Nosotros limpiamos. Sois los invitados.

Timmy: pero... esto no es un hotel.

Maison: pero, os hemos invitado. Así que...

Timmy: pero, al menos, déjanos que quitemos las sábanas y rehagamos las camas.

Blanca: está bien.

Tecna: por lo menos algo. Es que me sabe mal.

Blanca: cuando van a tu casa tampoco te gusta que los demás te ayuden, ¿no?

Tecna: a mí siempre me ayuda la gente. Si que les digo que no hace falta pero... nunca funciona.

Maison: pues, aquí los invitados no trabajan.

Timmy: no es molestia, en serio.

Maison: estáis tardando en recoger las cosas y dar una vuelta.

Timmy: está bien. No insistiré más.

En Gardenia...

Nabu: ¿tenéis alguna idea de dónde ha podido ir?

Musa: pensemos.

Flora: cuando quiere estar sola... ¿a dónde iría?

Bloom: a correr no creo.

Stella: no creo que sea una buena idea.

Musa: si puede serlo.

Flora: ¿os acordáis de la montaña de Gardenia?

Stella: si. Hay un sendero que se llama "sendero de los árboles".

Helia: ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Layla?

Flora: es mejor que vayamos pocas personas. Lo último que necesita es agobiarse. Y si quería estar sola...

Nabu: yo voy contigo. La considero una amiga.

Helia: vale. Pero, yo también voy con vosotros.

Flora: claro. Está bien.

Nabu: Aunque... no sé si merece la pena. ¿Y si no la encontramos?

Flora: el sendero termina en un punto y hay que volver hacia atrás. La encontraremos si nos vamos ya.

Helia: pues, entonces vamos.

Stella: se quejará. Cualquiera de vosotros le puede dar un buen consejo.

Brandon: a ver si la van a agobiar.

Riven: se ha ido como si quisiera huir de aquí.

Musa: por eso es mejor ir tras ella.

Bloom: no es que vaya a hacer una locura...

Sky: si sólo está cansada.

Riven: es normal que quiera despejarse. Y nosotros creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

Musa: pues, si.

Stella: podríamos ir de compras, ¿no Bloom?

Bloom: claro, Stella. ¿Por qué no?

Stella: tú, Musa, ¿qué haces?

Musa: iré a cualquier sitio que no sea el centro comercial. Ya nos vemos.

Bloom: ¿Y si salimos está noche?

Stella: si.

Musa: ya pero y los que vienen... No es lo mismo que cuando volvimos nosotros.

Riven: podríamos hablar con ellos a ver que dicen. O si no... a malas, aunque sea a tomar una copa.

Brandon: y luego una cosa lleva a la otra. Saben que de esos sitios, sabes cuando entras pero no cuando sales.

Riven: eso es verdad. Pero, por preguntar.

Musa: si, pues la otra vez nos hicieron cantar. Así que, espero que esta vez sea más tranquila.

Sky: ¿cuando hacen el karaoke?

Musa: pues, no lo sé.

Stella: normalmente... suele ser a principios y finales de mes, será la semana que viene.

Brandon: ¿tu no tenías una cosa pendiente, Riven?

Riven: ¿de qué?

Sky: es verdad. Le dijiste a Musa que cantarías con ella.

Riven: venga ya. ¿Hice yo eso?

Stella: si.

Riven: pero, si yo no sé cantar. Y eso sería una broma. O estaría borracho, que todo puede ser.

Musa: sea lo que fuera, la verdad es que no me acuerdo.

Bloom: venga ya, Musa.

Musa: no sé. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. No me dedico a pensar en karaoke, cerveza, copas... y todo eso.

Stella: no, yo tampoco.

Brandon: ¿no íbamos a ir al centro comercial?

Musa: ¿falta algo por comprar? O hay de todo.

Bloom: no, hay de todo. De momento. Pero, pronto vamos a tener que planear la compra mensual.

Riven: de lo más importante, hay. Así que...

Stella: pues, entonces dediquemonos a mirar los escaparates.

Sky: ¿qué hacemos?

Brandon: acompañarlas, aunque no entremos a las tiendas.

Stella: bien, ayuda extra.

Bloom: espero que no vengas cargada.

Musa: en mi armario no cabe nada más.

Stella: tranquis, que he hecho un presupuesto. He prometido que la tarjeta es un peligro y que sólo la voy a usar para lo necesario.

Bloom: eso espero.

Stella: que si no... mi padre... por mucho que el dinero sea mío...

Musa: como para no preocuparse.

Sky: ¿vosotros qué hacéis?

Riven: me ha llamado mi hermano que ha averiguado cosas sobre la investigación de mi padre. Quería echarle un vistazo.

Musa: y... quedé en que te ayudaría.

Brandon: vale, como queráis. Pero no estéis toda la mañana en casa.

Musa: saldremos. No te preocupes.

Riven: es que esa era mi idea. Hablar en un sitio tranquilo. Pero, no en casa.

Musa: ah, genial.

Stella: nosotros nos vamos. Si necesitáis algo... ya sabéis donde estamos.

Musa: vale. -oímos el ruido de un coche-

Riven: -estabamos ella y yo sólos y necesitaba darle un beso. Con la escena de la ventana y la prisa por no ser descubierta, era como si todo hubiese sido un error. Así que, la pillé desprevenida cuando estaba mirando por la ventana y se lo dí-

Musa: cuántas ganas tenías.

Riven: es que... se ve que tenías demasiada prisa por huir de mi esta mañana.

Musa: ¿eso crees?

Riven: no sé... tenías más prisa por saltar por la ventana.

Musa: bueno... pero ahora... estamos solos.

Riven: si. 😏😏. Una cosa, antes que nada, ¿crees que Flora y los demás han ido en coche?

Musa: no está muy lejos de aquí la subida. Pero hay una pinada que es un aparcamiento.

Riven: ¿y Layla?

Musa: Layla habrá subido andando. Es capaz.

Riven: o incluso, corriendo.

Musa: pues, puede ser. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Riven: no sé... al puerto, por ejemplo. No lo conozco. Los miradores son más bonitos por la noche.

Musa: vale. Pues... vamos. Porque mira. De lo azul que estaba el cielo, parece que ha cambiado.

Riven: no irá a llover.

Musa: esperemos que no.

Riven: por si acaso... vámonos ya.

Musa: pues, como llueva adiós a lo de esta noche. He hablado con Tecna. Dice que a las 8 estarán aquí. Timmy dice que sí y por ella, aunque sea tomar una copa... si. Pero, claro. Si se estropea...

Riven: pues, estupendo.

Helia: se está estropeando.

Nabu: si. Anunciaron lluvias. Pero no aquí.

Flora: bueno... pero no hacía un buen día precisamente.

Helia: pues, a ver si la encontramos antes de que nos peguemos el remojón.

Flora: es por aquí. Es un sendero popular en Gardenia. La gente hace senderismo aquí.

Nabu: ¿estás segura de que Layla está bien?

Flora: claro. Sólo está estresada. Pero, está bien.

Nabu: está rara, como el día.

Helia: se le pasará.

Flora: mirad. Es por aquí.

Stella: mira, ¿qué te parece?

Bloom: es bonito.

Stella: vamos. Menos mal que está de rebajas.

Brandon: oye, Stella, ¿no crees que llevas demasiadas bolsas?

Stella: escucha, que sólo quiero mirar esto.

Sky: y lo que te rondaré morena o rubia, jajaja.

Brandon: pues, menos mal que se ha puesto un presupuesto.

Sky: y lo que queda por aguantar.

Brandon: me gusta, estoy enamorandome de ella a pasos agigantados y cada vez más. Sarna a gusto, no pica.

Sky: supongo, que cuando quieres a alguien...

Brandon: pues eso.

Sky: aunque, tienes que reconocerlo. Stella es un verdadero peligro delante de un escaparate.

Brandon: si, lo sé. Pero, para mí, es perfecta. Y tú, confiesa. ¿que me dices acerca de Bloom?

Sky: no sé... que es una buena chica, que puedes contar con ella cuando quieras, es buena jefa...

Brandon: dime algo que no sepa.

Sky: es que no hay nada entre nosotros.

Brandon: he notado como la miras cuando trabajas con ella.

Sky: tendré que mirarla a los ojos, ¿no? Si me está hablando.

Brandon: si, pero de que hay un brIllo especial. Con Diaspro no lo tenías.

Sky: es que con Diaspro... no sentía nada. Estaba forzado por mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo y, un día, exploté.

Brandon: el día que conociste a la pelirroja.

Sky: fue el mismo día que tu conociste a Stella. Pero no... fue antes. Cuando sabíamos que íbamos a venir aquí. Era la oportunidad perfecta para alejarme de ella.

Brandon: y yo de esas acosadoras locas. Por suerte, encontré a Stella.

Sky: y yo que me alegro por ti. Y por ellos. Porque a Nabu se le nota, Layla se ha ido y el quería ir detrás de ella. A Helia le gusta Flora. Además, la cara de Flora cuando Helia está cerca, es el espejo del alma.

Brandon: eso es cierto.

Sky: y bueno... Riven y Musa... yo digo que tienen algo. Lo del padre de Riven, le está viviendo genial para acercarse a Musa. Y Timmy, sus acciones y como se comporta cuando Tecna tiene algún problema con un chico o hay alguno cerca de ella...

Brandon: el otro día, sin ir más lejos. Tecna había perdido la pulsera y Timmy ejerció de perfecto caballero.

Sky: es la chica que mejor le comprende. Le van los ordenadores, los videojuegos, la programación... es perfecta.

Brandon: y a él se le van los ojos. Y Musa para Riven es igual. Una infancia difícil, una pérdida irreversible y la música, una forma de vida y de escape.

Bloom: se os ve super animados. ¿Qué estaréis tramando?

Sky: estamos hablando de nuestros amigos.

Stella: adivino. De que hay algunas chicas que conocemos demasiado bien que les hacen tilín.

Brandon: pues... si. ¿Y eso tu como lo sabes?

Stella: por que las mujeres tenemos una intuición muy fuerte.

En Los Hamptons...

Tecna: madre mía. Pero... ¿tú has visto que casas?

Timmy: y que lo digas.

Tecna: piensa que si viven famosos aquí...

Timmy: a cual más lujosa. Además tienes una especie de recubrimiento en la fachada que hace que sean más fresquita en verano y calientes en invierno.

Tecna: no sabía que supieras tanto de estas cosas.

Timmy: sabes... Al principio no sabía si hacer ingeniería civil, informática o cualquiera de todas ellas.

Tecna: ¿y por qué te decantaste por la informática?

Timmy: porque siempre me ha gustado la programación y los ordenadores.

Tecna: ves, esas son cosas que tenemos en común.

Timmy: pero tú... eres más de robots, ¿no?

Tecna: yo hice ingeniería robótica y me metía a clases de informática. Después, tengo formación de programación y todo lo que ya sabes.

Timmy: eres mágica.

Tecna: uy, que va. Sólo hice lo que me gusta.

Timmy: si pero, nadie lo hace todo tan rápido como tú. Ni tan bien.

Tecna: a parte de que a cada uno le gustan unas cosas... como por ejemplo la música o la tecnología, luego todos, pecamos de lo mismo. Fiesta, copas, salir por ahí... Y que sé yo, viajar.

Timmy: eso es lo que nos hace parecidos e iguales a la vez.

Tecna: y únicos al mismo tiempo. Mira, toda la isla de Manhattan.

Timmy: si. De noche es increíble pero ahora...

Tecna: y eso que está nublado.

Timmy: ponía que había previsiones de lluvia.

Tecna: espero que podamos ir al chiringuito está noche.

Timmy: y... ¿en invierno que hacéis?

Tecna: pelis, manta, fiestas caseras... los días de mucho frío y sobre todo de nieve. Además, vienes cansada del trabajo o incluso, muchas veces, trabajamos desde casa.

Timmy: ¿son muy fríos los inviernos aquí? Porque en Whasington, si.

Tecna: si. ¿Y vosotros?

Timmy: nosotros no vivimos juntos.

Tecna: anda. O sea que tenéis una casa particular.

Timmy: si. Tengo un loft en pleno centro de Whasington. Es la típica casa de un informático. Todo el mundo lo dice.

Tecna: mola.

Timmy: he de reconocer que, de vivir solo a vivir con mucha gente, se pierde la intimidad, pero... bueno. Está bien también. No estás solo. A veces... allí echaba de menos la compañía de alguien. Pero los chicos y yo, salíamos mucho. Hay buenos bares por la zona.

Tecna: pues, tiene buena pinta.

Timmy: cuando quieras, te llevo.

Tecna: si. Estaría muy bien.

Timmy: podríamos ir todos.

Tecna: si. Pero cada uno duerme en su casa. ¿Vivís cerca unos de otros?

Timmy: si. No somos vecinos, pero los 6 vivimos dentro de esa zona residencial del centro.

Tecna: estupendo. Entonces... para ir al trabajo y todo eso, es genial.

Timmy: si. Quedamos muchas veces si teníamos el mismo turno.

Tecna: no sé, a ver si la estoy liando, pero me imagino el típico piso que tiene una cristalera super grande y con unas vistas increíbles.

Timmy: no te voy a decir nada. Me gustaría ver tu cara.

Tecna: pero entonces... esto va en serio.

Timmy: claro. Oye... Sólo pretendo... No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer feliz a una chica pero lo puedo intentar.

Tecna: si nadie sabe. Eso es lo bonito de todo esto. Sólo es cuestión de compartir cosas, de querer estar con esa persona... no sé, demasiadas cosas. Como mi ex era un capullo...

Timmy: ya, pero todo el mundo no es así.

Tecna: lo sé. Sigo pensando que, no sé como me puede enamorar de esa persona.

Timmy: bueno... cosas que pasan. Al menos, no compartiste con él más de lo necesario.

Tecna: mejor. Calla. No quiero ni pensarlo. ¿Como van mis deudas contigo?

Timmy: no sé... he perdido la cuenta.

Tecna: lo sabía.

Timmy: pero, si no tienes nada que darme ya. Quedamos en que todo estaba saldado.

Tecna: está bien. Si tú lo dices...

Timmy: ¿y ahora qué te pasa, bombón? -tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando algo-

Tecna: nada. -le abracé- gracias.

Timmy: ¿por qué?

Tecna: por todo. Eres un buen tío. Bueno... nada que ver. Te quiero, lo sabes. - le di un beso-

Timmy: eh, ¿por qué tan corto?

Tecna: me gusta guardar las formas.

Timmy: jajaja, vale.

Layla: chicos, ¿que hacéis aquí?

Flora: bueno... nos sabía mal que estuvieras sola.

Layla: gracias.

Helia: ¿todo bien?

Layla: si. Gracias. En serio, perdonarme si he sido un poco brusca al irme.

Nabu: que va. No te preocupes. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Layla: si. ¿Conocíais esto?

Helia: no.

Nabu: no sabíamos que esto existía.

Layla: pues fijaos que está al lado de casa. La alameda es lo mejor.

Flora: es verdad. Es una auténtica maravilla.

Helia: pues, tu que te gusta la naturaleza...

Flora: es un sitio absolutamente maravilloso.

Helia: y todavía mejor si vas con alguien que tiene tanta pasión por el sitio.

Flora: es que es una auténtica pasada. Al pasar la alameda, hay una cascada.

Nabu: no sé, en si el sitio es increíble.

Layla: cierto. Para ser sábado, no hay demasiada gente.

Nabu: mejor. Así, no se destruye el entorno.

Flora: exacto.

Nabu: esto... ¿Es reserva natural?

Flora: es reserva local, pero están trabajando porque puede ser reserva nacional. Es único. Tiene unos paisajes increíbles.

Helia: pues, espero que se consiga.

Layla: de momento hemos conseguido que tenga su pequeño reconocimiento.

Nabu: por algo digo yo que se empieza.

Flora: mirad. La alameda.

Helia: es increíble.

Nabu: no había visto nada igual antes de todo esto.

Layla: ¿en Washington no hay sitios así, verdad?

Nabu: no, la verdad.

Helia: si que hay espacios naturales, como por ejemplo, el United States Botanic Garden, la Explanada Nacional, que es la calle que va hacia la Casa Blanca.

Flora: si ya se cual dices. Nuestros particulares Champs Elisées (Campos Elíseos)

Nabu: algo así.

Helia: pero nada comparado con esto.

Flora: esto es naturaleza virgen en estado puro.

Layla: nada o la gran mayoría de lo que vais a ver aquí, el hombre no lo ha tocado jamás.

Helia: cuando vengáis por allí... ya os lo enseñaremos.

Flora: me gustaría ir a tantos sitios...

Layla: buah, y a mí. Necesitamos unas vacaciones ya. Pero, no se como va a acabar esto.

Nabu: aunque os fueran a dar las vacaciones ahora, os conocemos. Ahora no es un buen momento.

Flora: pie de que, a veces quéramos tirar la toalla, pero no, no es el momento.

Layla: es cierto. No seríamos nosotras si prefiriesemos dejar esto un tiempo.

Nabu: eso está bien.

Flora: aquí hasta que no se solucionen la gran mayoría de nuestros problemas...

Helia: pues... si.

Layla: sabéis. Nunca lo hubiéramos hecho si no estuvieran ellos aquí.

Nabu: necesitabais ayuda extra.

Layla: desde luego.

Helia: aunque, mucho lo habéis hecho solas.

Flora: si pero, el doble de personas hacen que todo vaya mejor y más rápido, aunque nos parezca que va lento.

Brandon: Stella, ¿has acabado?

Stella: para mi desgracia si.

Brandon: luego yo no se donde metes todo eso.

Bloom: ten por seguro que lo mete.

Sky: ¿dónde?

Bloom: empiezo a pensar que tiene un doble fondo en el armario.

Sky: pues... eso sería útil.

Stella: si pudiera venir todos los días, esto no pasaría.

Brandon: mejor no, jajaja.

Stella: no te burles de mí.

Brandon: si no te he dicho nada.

Sky: ¿conocéis un buen sitio para comer?

Bloom: si.

Stella: pero primero, vamos a dejar las cosas en el coche.

Sky: si. Eso sería lo ideal. Dame las cosas. Vamos a guardarlas. Acompañame, Brandon.

Brandon: hazme prometer que no la voy a acompañar más.

Sky: no sé yo... no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Brandon: está bien. Pero esta no es mi idea de una cita.

Sky: pues, para eso... te coges a Stella y desapareceis los dos. En plan que, os vais a algún sitio de la ciudad chulo y cuando, estéis más avanzados, te vas de viaje con ella.

Brandon: pues, me fui con ella cuando todavía no éramos nada.

Sky: bueno, pero eso es porque hay una amenaza con el tema del concurso y necesitan apoyo extra, pero visto lo visto, también es una oportunidad para...

Brandon: es que, cuando te toque ir con Bloom... jajaja, venga no mientas😁😁😁.

Sky: yo no he dicho nada de Bloom. Sólo que si tengo que ir con ella... pues... no pasa nada. Suelo trabajar con ella. Supongo que estamos yendo con las personas con las que más trabajamos.

Brandon: ya pero... mira a Riven o a Timmy.

Sky: mírate a ti primero, antes de acusar a los demás. Que te recuerdo que tu fuiste el primero que se fue con una chica. Timmy y Riven, ya sabrán ellos que les pasa con Tecna y Musa. Pero, tampoco es nada malo que Riven le pida ayuda a Musa con lo de su padre. Ella también sabe lo que es perder a una madre.

Brandon: tienes razón. Pero, no creo que sólo sea eso.

Sky: pues si a Riven le gusta Musa y quieren estar juntos... adelante. Y a Timmy igual. ¿Tú no estás con Stella?

Brandon: si.

Sky: se te está pegando lo cotilla que es tu novia, jajaja.

Brandon: pues... es posible. Aunque, todo el mundo es un poco cotilla.

Sky: si. Pero... no hace falta estar con los problemas de los demás todo el día en la boca.

Brandon: vale, tienes razón.

Stella: ya pensaba que no veníais.

Brandon: estábamos hablando de nuestras cosas, preciosa.

Bloom: es que tú también, si no lo dices, revientas. Musa diría que Stella no sería ella si no dice la última palabra.

Sky: y tiene razón.

Stella: chicos soy así. Ya os acostumbraréis a mí.

Bloom: yo ya estoy acostumbrada.

Stella: porque, eres mi mejor amiga. Pero lo decía por ellos.

Riven: de momento, están a la espera de juicio. Pero, como no tengan pruebas suficientes...

Musa: mientras estén recluidos... parece que la cosa no va mal.

Riven: pero, todavía no tienen una condena en firme.

Musa: tranquilo, que todo va a salir bien. Ya lo verás.

Riven: eso espero. No soportaría que lo sacaran en libertad.

Musa: tiene muchos antecedentes. No será tan fácil que vuelva a salir.

Riven: ¿sabías que se fugó de la cárcel la primera vez que estuvo?

Musa: ¿¡qué dices!?

Riven: pues si. Y temo que lo haga otra vez.

Musa: amor... no se va a escapar. Encontraremos algo que le inculpe.

Riven: si fuera tan fácil... te escucharía hablar todo el día.

Musa: ah, osea... que si no es sobre esto... ¿prefieres que me quede callada?😑😑

Riven: no.

Musa: ¿y entonces? -estábamos en medio de ninguna parte. Solos, pero era precioso. Y era ideal para hablar de nuestros problemas-

Riven: por mucho que me traigas a sitios así... no son comparables a ti.

Musa: eres muy malo, eh.😳😳

Riven: o que tú me revolucionas. Y sé sincera... lo de ayer...

Musa: ya sabes lo que fue para mí. Yo habría esperado algo más, pero bueno...

Riven: ves, lo sabía. Es que no debería...

Musa: eh, no. Si tuvo que pasar ayer... es porque tenía que pasar y fue maravilloso. Sé que llevamos una semana y que... bueno... no pasa nada. Y no cambio nada de lo que ha pasado y todo lo que me ha pasado contigo... es increíble y las cosas han llegado cuando han llegado.

Riven: si hubiera llegado la visita a mi casa antes... ¿hubieras venido igual?

Musa: si. Claro. Porque no.

Riven: si no te merezco. Si cada día pienso que... que estaría tan perdido sin ti, que es que no puedo soltarte.

Musa: venga ya.

Riven: si no hubiera tenido tanto apoyo, estaría muerto.

Musa: oye, no digas eso ni en broma.

Riven: es verdad. Me hubiera dado a la bebida, me hubiera drogado o que sé yo, me hubiera muerto por no superar la pérdida de mi padre. Eso seguro.

Musa: eso no es verdad.

Riven: he tenido a la poca familia que tengo a mi lado y a mis amigos y eso me ha salvado, Musa. Y ahora estás tú.

Musa: no me gusta que digas estas cosas. No soportaría que...

Riven: lo siento. Pero tampoco nada de esto hubiera pasado y no estarías triste.

Musa: no te conocería pero, por suerte o por desgracia, te conozco. Y no me gusta que pienses así. - todo aquello me había no parar de llorar. Era imposible paraje y más, cuando él me abrazó-

Riven: eh, venga no llores. Eso es algo que pasó pero... ahora estoy aquí.

Musa: ya lo sé. Sabes, mi padre también empezó a beber. Y todo esto me ha hecho recordar los momentos tan amargos que vivimos cuando mi madre se fue.

Riven: lo siento. Te prometo que no voy a sacar el tema, pero, al menos, si que quería decírtelo.

Musa: gracias.

Riven: eh, pero no estamos aquí para estar tristes y para que tú estés llorando.

Musa: está bien. Pero es que no puedo parar.

Riven: -Y me lancé a besarla. Era alguien muy especial para mi. Temía que en los momentos de tensión, pudiera distanciarme de ella. Mi carácter estaba ahí. Pero intentaría sacarlo lo menos posible. Ya no era un idiota. Paré por falta de aire- luchas hasta con la lengua.😏😏

Musa: no mientas. Si sabes que te gusta.-repente oímos un ruido- ¿eso no habrá sido un trueno.

Riven: el cielo está gris.

Musa: pues vamos antes de que nos pille.

Riven: eh, no quieres hacer como en las pelis, jajaja.

Musa: venga ya, jajaja. Además esa escena es demasiado típica. La de la chica mojada que de repente se da cuenta que quiere a ese chico y llega a su casa.

Riven: o la de esa pareja que no sabe decir lo que piensa de la otra persona, y parece que la lluvia sea la excusa perfecta.

Musa: ah, no sabía que eras tan romántico.

Riven: y no lo soy. Sinceramente. Pero tú eres especial.

Musa: no mientas que lo haces muy mal. -entramos en el coche y en ese momento empezó a llover- menos mal. Salvados por la campana. ¿Qué sueles haces un día de lluvia?

Riven: estar en casa. Viendo pelis o a veces quedábamos en casa de alguien y hacíamos como especies de fiestas de chicos.

Musa: ¿con chicas?

Riven: cuando eran en casa de Brandon, si solía haber chicas. Pero a los demás... a mi no me gustaba porque yo entonces, no era como ahora. A Timmy, a Helia y a Nabu, no los vas a ver nunca llevando a chicas a casa. A no ser que sean Tecna, Flora o Layla, claro. Y con Sky, bueno, siempre había alguna escena con Diaspro.

Musa: ¿en serio?

Riven: era como si, quisiera montarle escenas de despechada cuando sabía que estábamos en su casa. A veces, pensábamos que salía de fiesta por la zona y quería que Sky, la acogerá en casa para dormir la mona aquella noche.

Musa: y quizás lo que surgiera.

Riven: resulta que tiene un cuarto con un candado y cuando la tía esta, se ponía pesada, la encerraba allí.

Musa: es una opción. Así no puede salir de allí, jajaja.

Riven: nunca nos ha contado más de sí dejaba la puerta abierta o la cerraba por miedo a que Diaspro se metiera en su cama.

Musa: ¿y Brandon?

Riven: cuando íbamos a casa de Brandon y, como muchas de las otras noches, de lluvia o no, normalmente si que llovía, salíamos de fiesta y solía traerse a chicas a su casa. No sé que haría cuando nos íbamos.

Musa: pues imagínate.

Riven: cuando íbamos a casa del resto... hacíamos timbas de póker o bebiamos allí si no queríamos salir a la calle. Pero... nunca han subido chicas a mi casa. No es mi estilo.

Musa: si no tienes que decirme nada. Podíais hacer lo que quisiérais.

Riven: ya pero... yo en ese momento era más cerrado, más malhumorado, creo que era un monstruo, comparado con ahora.

Musa: bueno, sólo te protegías.

Riven: y, ¿vosotras?

Musa: viviendo juntas en casa... Es más fácil. Hacíamos fiestas caseras. Y hablábamos de cosas de mujeres, como de chicos, de moda... ahí descubrimos, por ejemplo, que Stella y Tecna no estaban bien con sus antiguas parejas. Y entonces... pudimos remedio a sus problemas. Tecna sufrió acoso por parte de su ex. Hasta que le detuvieron. Y después... como lleva la pulsera... o alguien le apretó las tuercas más de la cuenta... que sé yo.

Timmy: allí está lloviendo.

Tecna: pues, esperemos que podamos volar.

Maison: tranquilos. Seguro que si.

Timmy: ya pero, como se afee la cosa.

Blanca: las compañías aéreas de Gardenia suelen cambiar los billetes de avión por billetes de tren si ven que no se pudiera volar. Sólo se tardaría una hora más.

Tecna: claro, una hora más...

Timmy: si está lloviendo. Que más da. No vamos a ir a la playa a llenarnos de barro.

Tecna: ¿y el coche?

Maison: el coche lo recogió mi hermano. No lo iba a dejar en el parking.

Tecna: y cuando lleguemos...

Maison: ya hablé con él. Vienen él y su novia, y nos traen el coche.

Timmy: visto así...

Tecna: es que, más que nada porque... el caso es muy importante.

Timmy: si. Ahora no es un buen momento.

Maison: tranquilos, que vamos a viajar hoy, chicos.

Timmy: ese era el plan. Oye vosotros podríais haberos quedado.

Maison: que va. Tenemos que trabajar.

Blanca: y estudiar también.

Maison: si. Además ya te queda poco.

Blanca: si. Quiero terminar ya.

Tecna: ya verás como sí.

Timmy: ánimo. Pero entonces... ¿tú cuántos años tienes?

Blanca: 22. Soy algo más joven que ella.

Tecna: menos de 2 años. Pues... ya estás ahí. Y después... ¿qué harás?

Blanca: currar en la empesa familiar.

Tecna: entonces... te vienes para acá.

Blanca: de momento si. O igual... trabajo desde casa en Gardenia. Como eso también se puede hacer...

Tecna: claro.

Musa: ¿Y... si tuvieras una chica... un día de lluvia que harías?

Riven: a la vez no lo sé y si lo sé. No le haría nada y se lo haría todo.

Musa: depende de la situación, ¿no?

Riven: lo único que tengo claro es que yo subo a mi casa a la chica que me interese de verdad. Soy demasiado serio con ese tema. Necesito tener demasiada confianza para hacer ciertas cosas.

Musa: y haces bien.

Riven: y ahora mismo, la que me interesa eres tú.

Musa: me hace gracia cuando me dices ciertas cosas. -llegamos a casa y olía muy bien- eso es que ha vuelto Flora.

Riven: ostras. Y... ¿Timmy y Tecna? Si llueve no pueden volar.

Musa: es verdad.

Helia: hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?

Riven: bien. Pero... si llueve, Timmy y Tecna no pueden volar.

Nabu: es cierto. Pero igual allí no llueve.

Layla: ya pero, tienen que venir aquí.

Flora: el tren. He oído que cuando hay mal tiempo, les cambian los billetes. Tardan una hora, pero es mejor eso que nada.

Musa: si no fuera porque conocemos a Tecna y quiere estar aquí hoy... se quedarían hoy y volverían mañana.

Riven: ya pero... estamos en medio de un caso complicado y es normal que quiera estar aquí.

Flora: conociendola...

Layla: si, pero seguro que con Timmy al lado... no ha tenido nada que temer.

Nabu: quizás Timmy ha sido su bálsamo en los peores momentos.

Helia: seguro que sí. Él nunca le haría daño y tiene una sensibilidad especial, aunque le cueste mostrar sus sentimientos o a veces, incluso bromea a la hora de decirlo.

Flora: seguro que Tecna lo ha notado. -seguía lloviendo pero, de momento, no tronaba- si viajasen ahora... no les pillaría.

Helia: o que les cambien al tren. Que va a ser lo mejor.

Riven: va a ser mejor eso que nada.

Musa: vuelan al final. Sólo que los desvían a la ciudad vecina.

Flora: ¿y antes de tiempo o como estaba previsto? Voy a la cocina, no se me queme esto.

Musa: antes de tiempo. A las 6.

Helia: al menos, por lo que pueda pasar, porque como está el tiempo...

Riven: a la playa ya no vamos a ir.

Nabu: que va.

Musa: ¿y la reina de las compras?

Flora: con su chico y con Bloom y Sky.

Layla: habrán ido a comer por ahí.

Nabu: pues, esperemos que no les pille todo el temporal.

Musa: pues sí. Mientras no les pase nada malo a nadie de los que están fuera...

Riven: oye no te hemos dicho nada... pero, tiene muy buena pinta.

Flora: gracias.

Musa: ¿y tú como estás?

Layla: muy bien. Mira que ir a por mí...

Flora: no tenías que estar sola.

Nabu: exacto.

Layla: gracias. En serio, cuando os he visto allí, he dicho... os voy a matar pero os quiero.

Helia: ha sido idea de... bueno... de todos en general.

Layla: gracias otra vez.

Flora: no nos lo agradezcas tanto. Ya sabes por qué lo hacemos.

Layla: sois mis amigos y me atrevería a decir que para siempre.

Musa: eso no se duda.

Riven: por muy lejos que la vida nos lleve alguna vez... siempre estamos aquí para todos.

Nabu: cierto. Tenemos que ir por ahí de viaje a cualquier sitio. Aunque sea... yo que sé, en medio del campo, con una tienda.

Layla: pregúntale a la reina de las compras.

Flora: uy, si. Me encantaría ver su cara, jajaja.

Helia: pero, si está Brandon para protegerla.

Musa: si, pero ya sabes como es Stella. Iría a trabajar en tacones todos los días y para estar por la calle, no es lo más conveniente.

Layla: la verdad que no. Pero... para la oficina...

Flora: ahí yo estoy de acuerdo. Para la oficina...

Musa: ejecutiva. Que te miren y al menos, sientan respeto por ti. Que sepan que los tienes bien puestos.

Riven: ¿y eso no es demasiado provocativo?

Musa: la perspectiva de cada uno.

Stella: ¿que os ha parecido?

Brandon: muy bien todo.

Sky: podríamos venir más veces.

Bloom: claro. El día se ha puesto muy feo.

Sky: pues si.

Stella: esto no me gusta. Adiós al chiringuito.

Bloom: pero, qué dices. Si los días de lluvia en casa son los mejores.

Stella: bueno... eso también es verdad.

Sky: no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no, chicas?

Stella: si.

Brandon: además, si la casa parece la casa de Gran Hermano.

Bloom: si. Demasiado grande, ¿no?

Sky: es increíble.

Brandon: mi casa no es tan grande. Tiene vistas. Eso es lo más especial.

Stella: pero, seguro que está genial.

Bloom: si vivieráis muchos...

Sky: claro.

Brandon: sabes... creo que ya me he acostumbrado a vivir con tanta gente.

Sky: y yo.

Bloom: yo es que no he vivido sola nunca.

Stella: yo tampoco.

Bloom: antes, si que dormiamos solas, y llegamos a un acuerdo cuando vinisteis vosotros.

Stella: hicimos todas las combinaciones posibles. E incluso dormir un chico y una chica, pero claro, sería demasiado incómodo. Tú no me conoces y yo tampoco y te digo, oye, tenemos que compartir habitación. Dirías está tia está loca o quiere algo conmigo.

Brandon: no, pero sería incómodo. Aunque... ahora... ya no tanto.

Stella: mira que listo.

Brandon: más de uno piensa así. Seguro.

Sky: Riven. Piénsalo bien.

Brandon: si ya lo sé. Y Timmy igual también.

Sky: ellos se pueden cambiar. Ellos y ellas comparten habitación.

Bloom: pero... eso no es tan fácil. Ellas no son así.

Stella: puedes acostarte si quieres una noche pero hasta que no... ellas... bueno y todas, somos de las que pensamos que es mejor ir despacio.

Sky: claro.

Brandon: si me parece bien.

Stella: a mi también. Si llevara un año, a lo mejor, contigo o más...

Brandon: claro.

Bloom: no hace falta que se hagan ciertas cosas antes de tiempo, que no son tan importantes en una relación.

Timmy: ¿está todo listo?

Tecna: si. Menos mal que podemos volver a casa. Con este tiempo es mejor quedarse.

Timmy: pues mira, así descansamos.

Tecna: si. No te creas que me apetecía ir al chiringuito esta noche.

Blanca: si no vais a poder ir.

Tecna: ya lo sé. Mejor.

Timmy: es lo típico. Vas de tranqui y siempre nos liamos.

Maison: suele pasar.

Timmy: y que lo digas.

Maison: ¿estamos?

Blanca: pues nos vamos. -subimos al coche de mi padre y nos fuimos de camino al aeropuerto-

Tecna: la verdad es que tengo ganas de llegar.

Timmy: yo también.

Tecna: no sé, me preocupa todo.

Timmy: lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado.

Tecna: como para no estarlo.

Maison: tranquilos chicos.

Blanca: tenéis que iros de vacaciones. No trabajar tanto.

Tecna: imposible. No sería profesional si me amedrentara al primer problema.

Timmy: si lo hicieras no serías tú.

Tecna: lo sé.

Timmy: y eso es lo que te hace única.

Tecna: gracias. - le sonreí. Solo él sabía cómo ponerme colorada-

Blanca: ya hemos llegado.

Maison: seguro, que vuestros amigos han montado alguna fiesta esta noche, aunque llueva y no podáis ir al chiringuito, seguro que sabéis cómo montar una buena fiesta.

Tecna: Stella, ella es la experta de todo esto.

Timmy: no había conocido una persona que estuviera tan loca como ella.

Tecna: es que tenías que conocerla.

Timmy: eso está claro. Es una tía que es una locura.

Tecna: pero, una vez que te acostumbras, ya no es una persona tan loca.

Timmy: yo necesito a alguien más tranquila.

Tecna: porque tú, eres como eres. - entramos a la facturación y después, fuimos a la sala de espera a falta de que nos avisaran para embarcar-

Maison: ¿quieres algo?

Blanca: no, pero podemos dar una vuelta. Vosotros, ¿venís?

Tecna: no, yo estoy cansada. Tú, Timmy, ¿qué haces?

Timmy: no, me quedo aquí contigo.

Blanca: pues, entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta, ahora venimos.

Tecna: vale, nosotros vamos a estar aquí. - la parejita se fue y Timmy y yo nos quedamos. Seguro que era la excusa perfecta para poder hablar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior- que, ¿como estás? Apenas he podido hablar contigo así más personalmente.

Timmy: bueno, antes cuando hemos dado una vuelta por Los Hamptons.

Tecna: pero, eso no es suficiente. Se supone que hay algo más entre nosotros que una amistad porque, los amigos no se besan.

Timmy: es que para mí después de lo que pasó ayer ya eres algo más. No creo que pueda llamarte novia todavía pero... todos sabemos que algo hay. O al menos, lo sabemos nosotros.

Tecna: sí, sí. Si lo del trato... lo que seamos, exactamente es lo de menos pero, sí que hay una relación.

Timmy: seguro que notaste ayer que no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Tecna: ya te lo dije. Bombón, pero nada es más maravilloso qué, que me lo dijeras. Yo que iba a saber.

Timmy: ¿en serio, no sospechabas nada?

Tecna: la verdad es que no. Creo que como, me centro tanto en el trabajo, no vi las señales o no les no les hice caso.

Timmy: pues, yo creo que mis amigos, sospechan algo.

Tecna: siempre sospechan algo. Pero no les tengas en cuenta nada de lo que digan.

Timmy: y encima, el que más habla es Riven, luego.

Tecna: pues, yo no hablaría tanto cuando él con Musa, fijo que tiene algo. Aunque, Musa sea mi mejor amiga, sé que no me lo quiere decir.

Timmy: te lo dirá ya verás, pero eso ya cuando ellos quieran. Es como nosotros. Cuando... empiezas a verte mucho con una persona... es normal que sospechen y más si vivimos todos en la misma casa.

Tecna: bueno... Pero eso es porque trabajamos juntos porque, tenemos conocimientos similares.

Timmy: pero, luego hemos estado juntos fuera de comisaría.

Tecna: si pues, no se que tienen que opinar sobre eso porque, Musa y Riven han estado juntos por ahí solos más de una vez.

Timmy: ya. Stella y Brandon porque sabemos que si que están, pero los otros...

Tecna: mira, no me quiero meter con Musa porque es mi mejor amiga pero... me dice a mí y... bueno en fin...

Timmy: pero si el que más o el que menos tiene que ocultar algo.

Tecna: en serio, si ella me es sincera, yo también le cuento mi vida. Pero, de momento, prefiero que lo sepa sólo ella.

Timmy: y si Riven es sincero conmigo igual. A lo mejor, no hay tanta amistad a simple vista con él, pero he compartido con él muchas cosas y comparto cuarto con él desde hace... ni se sabe. Cuando estábamos en la academia militar, Riven era muy complicado de tratar, pero gracias a la ayuda de todos y además, había muchos días que estábamos los dos solos y fue, cuando empezó a contarme su vida.

Tecna: pero, ¿él no se llevaba más con Helia o con Nabu?

Timmy: si. Luego se juntaron los dos por creencias e ideologías similares y el carácter de Riven no es tan relajado.

Tecna: ya, pero yo creo que nosotras conocemos a un Riven muy diferente.

Timmy: si porque, se ha ido relajando. Se ha rodeado de personas que han estado dispuestas a ayudarle siempre que lo ha necesitado. Aunque, él no haya pedido ayuda.

Tecna: pues... ahora... desde que conoce a Musa... sin ir más lejos... le pidió ayuda a ella con lo de su padre.

Timmy: eso es un logro.

Tecna: conociéndole. Musa también es solitaria, a veces. Depende de cada uno sobrellevar una situación así.

Timmy: ¿crees que hay alguien más que esté interesado en alguien de casa?

Tecna: Bloom y Sky, pegan como pareja y Nabu y Layla, también, pero lo he notado más con Flora y Helia.

Timmy: si, ¿verdad?

Tecna: si. No sé... pero es posible. A ella le gusta. Estoy segura.

Blanca: ya hemos vuelto.

Maison: ¿qué tal? Os veo animados.

Tecna: bueno... estábamos hablando de cosas que están pasando en casa.

Timmy: hay lios por ahí... cuando llegamos el jefe nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con descuidar nuestras obligaciones, y que no mezclaramos lo personal y lo laboral.

Tecna: pues ya veo, jajaja. Tus amigos están muy sueltos.

Timmy: ¿y tus amigas, que? Revolucionaron el gallinero en cuanto llegamos.

Maison: suele pasar si hay chicas guapas de por medio, ¿no?😀

Timmy: es posible, jajaja.

Tecna: no me halagues tanto, jajaja. Que sólo hago mi trabajo. A veces, cuando pasas tanto tiempo con una persona... es normal que pase, ¿no?

Maison: muchos dicen "somos sólo amigos" y es como... vamos a ver tío, que se te ve el plumero, que nos conocemos. Que se nota que se lo harías allí mismo si tuvieras ocasión.

Timmy: por dios.

Maison: tu sabes que no miento. Como te guste tu compañera de trabajo... estás perdido.

Timmy: bueno... al principio, sería raro... pero, si decides tener una relación con ella, en el caso que la cosa salga como tu quieres, claro, tienes que tener muy claro cuando es tu novia y cuando tu compañera. Aunque, como dices tú... quieras hacérselo cada vez que la ves.

Tecna: no sabía que pensaras así... interesante. -ay dios- y tú... eres un poco... ¿no te puedes esperar a llegar a casa?

Maison: bueno... si. Pero... a veces... es imposible.

Tecna: eso, porque tú lo dices. Tú no le dejes que te toque un pelo cuando estás trabajando. Demuestrale quién es la jefa.

Blanca: si. Es un poco indecoroso.

Tecna: y que lo digas. -en ese momento anunciaron nuestro vuelo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de embarque. Nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Aquel avión era de 2, con lo cual era perfecto. Así, podría hablar con él de todo lo que estaban sacando a la luz, Timmy y Maison, sobre que las tentaciones de trabajar con la chica que te gusta y, si tenéis más adelante una relación, cómo sería trabajar con tu pareja, lo cual me parecía bastante interesante porque, estaba empezando una relación con Timmy- tú y yo vamos hablar muy seriamente de todo esto.

Timmy: claro, cuando quieras. Y que conste que, todo eso lo ha dicho él, no yo.

Tecna: pero, eres un tío, igualmente. Así que, excusa, mucha no tienes.

Timmy: pero, si yo no sabía nada de eso pero, me parece interesante.

Tecna: lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

Timmy: escúchame amor, yo soy un caballero y nunca te tocaría un pelo mientras estuviéramos trabajando y más en algo importante.

Tecna: ni pensarías... bueno ya sabes, en esas cosas de tíos.

Timmy: pues, no lo sé, no lo he probado, ni lo he pensado todavía. Pero igual, es probable que lo haga.

Tecna: es que no falla. Los tíos sois así, jajaja.

Timmy: es que, nunca he pensado mal de ti, solamente que vale, me gustas y es difícil a veces para mí trabajar contigo pero, no pienso en hacer otra cosa.

Tecna: y todo lo que os dijo vuestro jefe, me parece que lo estéis pasando un poco por el forro.

Timmy: ¿y si te quiero, qué hago? ¿me aguanto? no. No puedo hacer eso y tú lo sabes.

Tecna: pero, al menos no dejarás que todo esto interfiera en lo que realmente nos ocupa, ¿verdad? Qué es la misión de atrapar al culpable de los secuestros de la trama de talentos. Eso lo tienes claro, ¿verdad?

Timmy: pues, claro que lo tengo claro pero, no puedo negar que sienta algo por ti. Que parece que te pongas a la defensiva.

Tecna: si no es eso. Es más que nada que, seamos profesionales. Podemos ser todo lo que tú quieras pero, todo a su debido tiempo. Yo quiero que me abran un expediente disciplinario por hacer cosas indecorosas cuando estoy trabajando.

Timmy: oye, que no te voy a hacer nada. Tengo muy claro que, cuando estemos en la oficina o en la calle haciendo algo de comisaría, eres mi compañera y mi amiga y, cuando lleguemos a casa, ya hablaremos de lo que somos.

Tecna: pues, eso es lo que quería oír yo.

Timmy: tienes miedo a que piense en cosas... bueno, tú ya sabes.

Tecna: no, eso no me da miedo. Sé que los chicos, sois así 😳😳. Lo que me da miedo es que, no sepas estar en el lugar que te corresponde. Me refiero a que cuando estés en comisaría, seas una cosa y cuando estés en casa, seas otra, lo que intentes ser los dos a la vez cuando no es el momento.

Timmy: eso es lo que intento decirte, bombón. No voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras. No es mi estilo. -ella bajó la mirada. En ese momento despegó el avión y ella se puso a mirar por la ventanilla- ¿Tienes miedo, verdad?

Tecna: no. ¿Por qué?

Timmy: te conozco y estás preocupada.

Tecna: no. No es nada.

Timmy: va Tecna, no me mientas. Dímelo. Supongo que las relaciones se basan en la confianza.

Tecna: tienes razón. No sé como afrontar una relación nueva.

Timmy: ¿lo dices por tu ex?

Tecna: si. No sé, fue una relación... extraña. Porque, no tiene otro nombre, pero me hizo mucho daño. Y no sé, cuando apareciste, me sentí apreciada y todo eso, pero no sabía que todo esto iba a pasar tan rápido. Y ahora...

Timmy: dudas. Ayer, no lo parecía.

Tecna: Porque ayer no tenía ni idea de que es lo que querías decirme. No es que quiera ir despacio o rápido, pero, vas a tener que tener mucha paciencia conmigo. Yo en cierto modo, también quería que pasara lo de ayer, pero me siento rara.

Timmy: ¿sabes que creo?

Tecna: ¿qué pasa?

Timmy: a veces... creo que no confías en ti. De repente, estas bien y después, no lo estás.

Tecna: no es nada. Sólo malas experiencias. Yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo. Parece que soy gafe.

Timmy: olvídate de eso. No eres mala. Al revés. Haces cosas maravillosas. Y te preocupas demasiado. Si no quieres una relación ahora, lo entiendo. Yo te respeto y te voy a esperar. Eso ni que dudarlo.

Tecna: no. Si no es esperar. Sólo te pido mucha paciencia conmigo. ¿Vale? No estoy acostumbrada a que me inviten, a que me hablen con respeto, sólo eso. Parece que me moleste que me digan que valgo para algo, porque un miserable me había convencido de lo contrario. Necesito volver a confiar en mi misma y en lo que puedo ofrecerle a un chico. Pero confío en tí. Sé que eres un buen chico. Por fin, jajaja.

Timmy: pero, no llores. Si no tienes motivos para hacerlo.

Tecna: eso espero. Sabes... creo que desde lo de mi ex... poco había llorado.

Timmy: pues... no tienes por que guardartelo.

Tecna: soy así. No me gusta parecer débil.

Timmy: al 100% no podemos ser piedras, bombón, si nos queda algo de corazón. Y lo sabes. Sólo podemos hacer que los demás lo piensen porque, tú siempre muestras la fortaleza que tienes, pero eres más frágil de lo que puedes pensar y eso lo sabemos tus amigos. Todos somos así.

Tecna: tienes razón. -No podía evitar que se me escapara alguna lágrima- lo siento. Me siento tan idiota.

Timmy: eh, no digas eso. Estábamos muy bien, hasta que te has puesto así. -miré hacia atrás y nuestros amigos estaban durmiendo, así que, aproveché para robarle un beso a mi chica-

Tecna: eso no vale.

Timmy: ¿ah no? ¿Y éste? -Me volví a acercar a ella y ella no puso resistencia. Ahora parecía que estaba más tranquila y centrada, en ese momento en nuestro beso-

Tecna: oye, a ver si nos va a ver alguien.

Timmy: esos dos de ahí detrás están en el quinto sueño y los demás... la mayoría también duermen o están absortos en sus cosas.

Tecna: está bien. -le sonreí. Volví a mirar por la ventana y vi que estábamos ya llegando- ya estamos llegando. Pronto nos tendremos que poner los cinturones, digo yo para aterrizar.

Timmy: genial. Por fin en casa.

En Gardenia...

Stella: menos mal que ya hemos llegado.

Flora: se está poniendo muy feo.

Bloom: y que lo digas.

Sky: va a ver una auténtica tormenta.

Musa: pues esperemos que para cuando empiece Tecna y Timmy estén ya aquí.

Riven: creo que están a punto de aterrizar.

Helia: en la página de la aerolínea hay una vista satélite donde siguen la trayectoria de los vuelos y hemos estado siguiendo el de ellos.

Musa: en el localizador también aparecen.

Layla: oh dios, menudo relámpago.

Nabu: me parece que les va a pillar de lleno.

Flora: en la puerta de atrás, ¿ponemos la chapa de hierro?

Musa: si. No sea que se meta el agua.

Riven: será lo mejor. Lo de fuera lo hemos tapado todo antes.

Sky: si, lo hemos visto.

Bloom: lo hemos revisado cuando hemos llegado.

Nabu: genial. ¿cómo van?

Helia: aterrizando.

Musa: voy a decirle que cuando cojan el equipaje, si tenían algo que facturar, que nos llamen.

Flora: si, pero si están en tierra ya no es lo mismo.

Layla: es que tal y como ha empezado a llover... me da miedo hasta el coche.

Musa: por eso. Que nos avisen.

Tecna: menos mal que estamos abajo.

Timmy: me han dicho que está cayendo la mundial.

Tecna: si, mira, un mensaje de Musa. -le contesté diciendo que ya estábamos recogiendo las bolsas que habíamos tenido que facturar y que estaba el hermano de Maison esperando fuera para llevarnos a casa- ¿Ya lo tenéis todo?

Timmy: si.

Maison: si.

Blanca: que ganas de llegar a casa.

Tecna: pues... un poco más...

Timmy: no será una tormenta tropical de esas...

Tecna: pues... no tengo ni idea. Espero que no.

Blanca: no es época todavía. Y por aquí... no suelen pasar.

Timmy: con tal de que lleguemos sanos y salvos... me conformo.

Tecna: y yo también. -tenía verdadero miedo. Timmy tenía cara de preocupación mientras se limpiaba las gafas. Y mis amigos más de lo mismo-

Timmy: ¿estás bien?

Tecna: si. Cuando era pequeña tenía verdadero terror a las tormentas. En Zenith el campo gravitatorio tiene una radiación demasiado fuerte y los rayos son muy peligrosos. Y yo siempre me refugiaba en el rincón más recóndito de la casa.

Timmy: pobrecilla.

Tecna: por eso, no puedo estar sola los días de tormenta.

Maison: pues en casa... tienes a un montón de gente.

Tecna: lo sé. Es aquí al volver.

Timmy: no hace falta que entres.

Maison: si. Si no... os remojais.

Musa: ya deben estar ahí.

Riven: si, porque he oído la puerta para coches.

Flora: oye, ¿a Tecna no le daba miedo la tormenta?

Musa: si. Pues... estará para que le de un ataque.

Layla: pues, han llegado justo a tiempo.

Tecna: ya nos iremos viendo.

Maison: pero, que no sea cada año por lo menos.

Tecna: cuando el trabajo lo permita, ¿no? No sé, pero me da a mí que tenemos unos meses moviditos.

Timmy: desde luego.

Maison: bueno, pero eso no quita para que, al menos pásate por la tienda alguna vez.

Tecna: si. Y ahora... me estoy mojando. Así que...

Blanca: vamos.

Tecna: adiós. Y gracias. - la tormenta era cada vez más fuerte y por fin entramos en casa-

Musa: ey, cuánto tiempo, ¿estáis bien?

Tecna: que, no puedes vivir sin mi, ¿eh?

Musa: ¿se nota mucho?

Stella: tienes que contarnoslo todo.

Tecna: bueno... aparte de que eres mi mejor amiga, y que encima te preocupas por mí... porque sabes que las tormentas me dan verdadero terror... si lo sabía. Y por eso te quiero.

Flora: ¿quieres algo?

Tecna: no, tranquila.

Riven: ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Timmy: muy bien. Cansado, supongo. Es que no sabíamos si íbamos a poder volver hoy.

Brandon: ya. Esto está muy feo. Espero que no sea una tormenta tropical.

Bloom: por eso... no os preocupéis. Se puede trabajar desde casa.

Stella: si no se puede salir... no se puede. Y esto tiene pinta de ser fuerte.

Musa: si, y mas aquí, que dura unos 4-5 días.

Riven: ¿tanto?

Musa: si.

Brandon: bueno... pues, ya nos apañaremos como podamos.

Sky: que, ¿mucho friki suelto?

Timmy: demasiados, jajaja. Eh, pero unos trajes...

Tecna: hay gente que va a donde vaya los salones del comic y se preparan a conciencia para la ocasión.

Musa: mucha gente hace eso cuando van a los conciertos de música. Hay gente que sigue allá donde vaya a sus artistas favoritos.

Timmy: ya.

Tecna: eh, pero había muchas cosas y, la gente muy amable. Ahora bien, hay una nueva víctima y pasó exactamente lo mismo que con vosotros.

Timmy: es cierto. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Riven: pues, entonces han sido el mismo o los mismos, los que secuestraron a la chica.

Tecna: pero, con un toque final. La persona a la que se han llevado tuvo una pelea con el agresor, digo yo, al intentar zafarse de él y salir de allí, salió herido.

Timmy: prueba, la sangre que encontramos dentro, cuando abrimos la puerta.

Stella: ¿que te pasó a ti?

Tecna: me mareé. Puedo llegar a cierto punto, pero no a eso y entonces, me tuve que retirar. Sólo espero que el chico esté bien, porque la herida tiene que ser bastante gorda.

Layla: ojalá esté bien.

Nabu: miedo me da.

Timmy: pronto tendremos las pruebas. A ver si, hay sangre de los dos. Eso es lo que pensamos.

Helia: claro, si forcejearon...

Riven: ¿había algún arma de por medio?

Timmy: sólo encontramos la sangre.

Tecna: espero que cuando los de la brigada investiguen las pruebas, encuentren algo más. Pero, lo mismo. La puerta cerrada por fuera, sólo que con un final diferente en la manera de lo que había pasado allí dentro.

Musa: quizás, lo hagan pensado que la Policía es demasiado ingenua como para abrir las puertas.

Riven: pues... entonces... no saben como trabaja la Policía.

Bloom: tenemos que reunirnos chicos y hablar. No sé si estamos enfocando bien la investigación.

Stella: eso hemos estado hablando.

Musa: los pinchazos telefónicos... yo creo que no son suficientes.

Tecna: si. Yo también lo creo. Es un avance, pero no tenemos nada, hasta que no llaman.

Flora: tenemos que encontrar otra manera de rastrear las oficinas.

Layla: meternos dentro sería demasiado complicado. Ya estamos dentro del concurso. Pero, que más podemos hacer. Esa es la cuestión.

Sky: hablamos de algo más sofisticado. Cámaras, algún aparato.

Helia: digimos... cámaras para registrar la actividad tanto desde casa como desde la comisaría.

Nabu: y micrófonos.

Timmy: pero... ¿eso no es demasiado arriesgado?

Riven: ya, pero... yo creo que lo más arriesgado es, colarnos en el despacho para poner los dispositivos. Pero no creo que sea mala idea.

Tecna: y... ¿redireccionar las cámaras que ya hay puestas?

Musa: ¿se puede hackear las cámaras ya puestas?

Tecna: si. Pero... tendría que entrar a la sala de seguridad para ver el sistema. Pero si que se puede hacer.

Musa: oye... pues...

Layla: podríamos intentarlo.

Bloom: tendríamos que distraer a los guardias.

Stella: ¿y Ace? Él sabe que estamos investigando.

Bloom: yo no le diría nada. No sea que nos esté ayudando, pero le presionen o algo y suelte por esa boca.

Musa: estoy de acuerdo.

Tecna: a él, yo creo que cuánto menos le digamos, mejor.

Layla: si, porque no me fiaría mucho de él y no sé yo si hicimos bien en su momento en decirle la verdad.

Flora: pero, él es el último mono en las oficinas. El cotarro lo manejan otros.

Helia: es posible.

Flora: mira, nuestro trato fue que como se fuera de la lengua, las relaciones profesionales, se rompían.

Helia: entonces... todo bien, entonces.

Riven: vale, pues, hacemos eso. Que Tecna se meta en la sala de seguridad y hackee las cámaras.

Musa: como si fuera tan fácil.

Tecna: tenemos que hablar de como pretendéis que me cuele.

Stella: ponte el traje de espía.

Tecna: ya había pensado en ello. Me hace sentir cómoda. Así que... pero, ¿cómo me cuelo allí?

Timmy: ya hablaremos de eso. Pero, ahora relájate, que estás muy tensa.

Tecna: si estoy bien. Menos mal que los cristales son resistentes.

Musa: es que si no...

Tecna: es que, si no me muero. Porque hay mucha gente, si no...

Layla: pobrecilla.

Tecna: y todo lo de las cámaras... me produce mucha tensión. Y si me pillan.

Timmy: no te van pillar. Vamos. Tú sabes como hacerlo.

Helia: claro.

Timmy: es que, yo no sé como hacerlo. Si no... lo haría yo. Pero, tú sabes y seguro que lo haces bien.

Tecna: tú qué me ves con buenos ojos.

Stella: y cuéntanos. ¿cómo ha ido por Nueva York?

Tecna: intenso. Si no nos ha dado tiempo a nada. Todo lo hemos visto a toda prisa.

Timmy: si hemos estado un día y poco. Y la idea era la Comicon. Pero, bueno, oye, lo poco que hemos visto...

Tecna: ahora, eso sí. Porque ha pasado lo del chico y la sangre y todo eso, si no... si que podríamos haber visto el pabellón que nos faltaba.

Timmy: ya pero, yo creo que todo lo que hemos visto es lo que merece la pena.

Stella: ¿y de la ciudad?

Tecna: pues... la estatua de la libertad desde lejos, Brooklyn y Broadway y algo de Manhattan y Central Park. Ahora, todo super rápido. Después, ya estuvimos en Los Hamptons.

Musa: es la zona residencial de los famosos y los ricos, ¿no?

Timmy: si. Sólo vimos la casa de Jennifer López, pero, no vimos a nadie.

Stella: entonces, tus amigos tienen mucha pasta.

Tecna: no sé como lo hacen, pero... ella disimulará lo que quieras pero...

Musa: que tiene 💲💲💲, está montada en el dólar, vaya.

Tecna: pues, algo así, jajaja.

Flora: para tener una casa allí... como para no estar montada en el dólar.

Tecna: y más montada en el dólar que va a estar cuando empiece a trabajar para el padre.

Timmy: son los nuevos millonarios.

Riven: que suerte tenéis.

Timmy: si, pues aún decía que nos dejaba la casa para ir con quien quisiéramos.

Brandon: pues vamos.

Tecna: si no cabemos todos.

Stella: vamos que hay billetes de por medio. Y no les importa dejarnos la casa a gente que casi no conoce.

Musa: le sobra, jajaja. Yo sería más cuidadosa.

Layla: toma y yo.

Bloom: pero, es que no sabe con quien se la puede jugar.

Tecna: ahora, eso sí, creo que tienen una casa más pequeña en alquiler que quieren vender.

Timmy: probablemente la primera casa que tuvieron. Luego hicieron dinero y... en fin, el resto ya lo sabemos.

Tecna: pues sí.

Musa: a lo que íbamos. Tenemos, de los 3 casos individuales que hemos tenido, 3 personas secuestradas más una cuarta, que fue anterior a iniciar los demás casos.

Bloom: y no sabemos si alguna más.

Tecna: es que puede que sólo tengamos constancia de algunos... de otros, no sabemos.

Flora: temo que algo se nos esté escapando.

Stella: pues, por eso queremos hacer lo de las cámaras.

Layla: claro. Es que entrar al despacho... es demasiado complicado.

Nabu: y cuanta menos gente se entere, mejor.

Tecna: eso es.

Timmy: como hemos dicho antes, yo no me fiaría de nadie.

Musa: como para fiarse de todos los que trabajan allí.

Riven: ahora tenemos que pensar como te colamos.

Tecna: si pero, hoy no.

Musa: está bien.

Bloom: pues, si todo está claro... se levanta la sesión.

Sky: aunque tenemos demasiado que hacer.

Stella: no lo sabes tú bien. Y tú, Tecna, me vas a contar cositas.

Tecna: venga ya, Stella. Si no hay nada que contar. Timmy y yo fuimos con mis amigos al salón del manga de Nueva York, tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un nuevo caso de secuestro de un talento, me mareé, y después, vimos corriendo la ciudad y luego fuimos a dormir a Los Hamptons.

Musa: ¿y cómo es Los Hamptons?

Tecna: un paraíso de ricos, jajaja. Ni más, ni menos.

Stella: ¿y era muy grande la casa?

Tecna: para grande, ésta. Tenía unas vistas increíbles.

Flora: ¿y cómo es él?

Tecna: ¿Timmy dices?

Layla: claro. Te has ido con él.

Tecna: un buen chico. Siempre tiene buenas palabras para ti y está dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Stella: nada que ver con Jonas.

Tecna: nada que ver... uff... la noche y el día. Todos los días me siento en deuda con Timmy. Me invita a todo y es que sabe mal.

Flora: déjate llevar.

Tecna: me sabe muy mal. No, en serio, yo también le invito porque me sabe muy mal. Y él lo sabe. Acostumbrada a pagarlo yo todo... hasta los regalos de mi ex... pues... cualquier cosa es mejor.

Musa: es que... cualquiera es mejor que el idiota ese de Jonas.

Tecna: pues si.

Bloom: ¿y ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

Tecna: no. Somos amigos nada más y esto, ha sido una manera de conocernos más. Supongo que las demás... también, bueno, Musa. Por que, Stella... tú si que has ido más allá con Brandon.

Musa: claro. Por eso, Riven me pidió ayuda.

Stella: lo tuyo con Riven es algo más. Que lo sé yo.

Musa: venga ya.

Stella: pues... te gusta. Y no lo niegues.

Musa: sólo somos amigos.

Tecna: pues, lo mismo que yo con Timmy.

Stella: y me lo tengo que crees.

Flora: oye, si te dicen que no... es que no. Sabéis, viajó la semana que viene a Linphea.

Layla: ¿con Helia?

Flora: si.😄😄. Bueno... él también es de allí. Y hay una exposición de un amigo suyo allí y bueno... me ha dicho que le acompañara. Así, yo también veo a mi familia.

Stella: genial.

Brandon: vamos tío. Suelta.

Sky: venga. Ha pasado algo con ella, seguro.

Timmy: que no ha pasado nada. Tecna es una chica estupenda, pero eso es todo. Y hemos hecho lo mismo que todos los demás. Viajar juntos y hablar y trabajar juntos. Ya está.

Brandon: bueno... yo con Stella... estuve a punto de besarla.

Riven: si pero... no llegaste a nada con ella hasta poco después.

Brandon: si. Pero, porque estaban sus padres. Pero vosotros...

Riven: como si yo hubiera estado solo. Estaban mi hermano y su familia.

Sky: pero, tu sobrina es más lista que tú. Si es la que le ha tirado la caña a Musa por ti.

Riven: ella lo intenta. Pero...

Timmy: venga ya. Lo de tu padre es una excusa para acercarte a ella.

Riven: pero, estoy haciéndolo de verdad. Lo de mi padre. Lo otro... pues... a ver, el roce hace el cariño.

Timmy: pero, entonces... admites que te gusta.

Riven: eso lo hablaré en presencia de mi abogado.

Timmy: y yo del mío.

Nabu: hablanos de ti.

Helia: ¿yo? Ehh... ¿de qué?

Nabu: pues de Flora. ¿Qué, el fin de semana que viene... te la llevas a Linphea?

Helia: si. Ella también es de allí. Pues, igual que tú con Layla, sois de Andros los dos. Economía colaborativa.

Nabu: ahí, te doy la razón.

Helia: tengo un amigo que presenta una exposición de arte y le he pedido a Flora que me acompañe. No por nada, así ella también aprovecha y ve a su familia.

Sky: pero, si solo hay que ver cómo la miras. Se te cae la baba.

Helia: eso no es verdad. Aprecio bastante a Flora. Me parece una chica increíble, pero, no sé, no hay nada entre nosotros o es demasiado pronto para apreciarlo. La considero una buena amiga y eso es todo.

Sky: haces bien. Pero, todos ocultais algo. Y lo voy a descubrir.

Tecna: -la cosa se estaba poniendo fea. Llovía mucho y los rayos iluminaba toda la calle. Me quedaba paralizada cada vez que los rayos iluminaban el lugar y los truenos, cada vez eran más fuertes-

Musa: ¿Tecna? ¿Todo bien?

Tecna: bueno, puedo soportarlo.

Musa: pues, tienes una cara de susto que no puedes con ella.

Tecna: tranquila, estoy bien de verdad.

Musa: ven, vamos a hablar. Quiero contarte algo.

Tecna: ¿qué pasa?

Musa: que eres mi mejor amiga y a ti no te puedo mentir.

Tecna: me estás asustando.

Musa: qué no, solo que no me gusta mentirte.

Stella: ¿y Tecna y Musa?

Flora: no lo sé pero, Tecna parecía asustada.

Layla: querrá calmarla un poco.

Timmy: está preocupada. Eso es todo. Y además... la tormenta no acompaña.

Riven: pobrecilla.

Layla: imagino que te habrá contado que en Zenith las tormentas son bastante fuertes.

Timmy: si. Lo sé. Por eso le da miedo.

Flora: paciencia.

Timmy: pero, no me gusta que ni sea ella misma. Está distante.

Riven: se le pasará. Cuando estás mal o cuando tienes miedo... es normal que intentes protegerte.

Timmy: eso espero.

Musa: ¿estás mejor?

Tecna: si. Gracias. Bueno, cuentame. Cuando nos quedamos las dos solas, es porque quieres hablar de algo importante.

Musa: es que ayer cuando hablamos por whatsapp, estuve a punto de contarte algo, que de momento, quiero que lo sepas tú sola. Más adelante se lo contaré a las demás.

Tecna: ¿sobre?

Musa: sobre quién tú ya sabes.

Tecna: ¿chico o chica?

Musa: venga, no te hagas la loca, que sabes de quién te estoy hablando. 😶😶😶

Tecna: no fastidies. Así que, ¿lo tuyo con el pelirrojo, es cierto?😏😏😏

Musa: bueno... 😳😳😳 si. Ha pasado algo.

Tecna: ya sabía que pasaba algo.

Musa: por eso le evitaba. Riven me dijo la noche de la audición de su sobrina, imagínate 😳😳😳, que para él, lo que teníamos, nuestra amistad no podía seguir siendo sólo eso.

Tecna: o sea que te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.

Musa: si. Bueno... me dijo lo de su padre y después yo le conté que su sobrina quería que él y yo estuviéramos juntos y fue todo demasiado rápido. No me dijo nada. Se lanzó a besarme directamente y después, me dijo que todo lo que estaba pasando era real y que sentía mucho por mi.

Tecna: que bonito.❤❤❤.

Musa: ¿a que si? Lo ha pasado mal pero, es un tío increíble. Lo que pasa es que al principio, yo me sentía extraña y tenía miedo de ir muy rápido pero, hablé con él y lo llevamos con mucha discreción. Pero, es como muy lanzado. Se me tira encima como tenga ocasión.

Tecna: que fuerte. Sinceramente, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

Musa: pues, yo nunca lo había notado.

Tecna: pues, los demás creo que si.

Musa: ¿Y tú? Y sé sincera.

Tecna: está bien. Después del secuestro, yo estaba mal y Timmy me dijo que había unas máquinas de videojuegos antiguas y entonces, fuimos a verlas. En ese momento, supe que era una persona increíble.

Musa: se le nota.

Tecna: bueno, cuando he ido con él a cualquier parte, es todo un caballero.

Musa: es un chico muy sensible. Quizás un poco tímido pero, es muy gracioso.

Tecna: si. Y cuando llegamos a Los Hamptons, bueno... quería hablar conmigo, y se ve que los jardines son bastante románticos, me propuso una especie de adivinanza y entonces era que, a él le gustaba una de las chicas de la casa. Y entonces... de ahí yo iba descartando y él también me daba sus razones.

Musa: ¿y cuando había descartado a todas menos a ti?

Tecna: yo le había dicho que éramos 6 y cuando, por descarte, quedaba yo le dije que me estaba tomando el pelo. Que me había dicho que era alguien de casa pero no salían las cuentas. Y él me dijo que había contado mal, que faltaba una.

Musa: que sutil. Me gusta.

Tecna: le pregunté que si se habían peleado por una chica alguna vez.

Musa: no. Eso también lo sé yo.

Flora: esto ya está.

Layla: habrá que avisar a las chicas que faltan.

Riven: voy yo. -toqué a la puerta de las chicas- ¿se puede chicas?

Musa: si, claro. -Riven intentó tocarme, pero se cortó al recordar que Tecna estaba allí-

Tecna: lo sé todo. Ella me lo ha dicho.

Musa: es que no podía aguantar más.

Riven: no te preocupes. Si es un secreto a voces. Todo el mundo sospecha.

Musa: porque la gente tiende a pensar mal.

Riven: ya. O que son demasiado listos. Ya está la cena.

Musa: en seguida. -recibí un beso por parte de Riven y Tecna me miraba graciosa-

Riven: me voy pero no tardeís mucho.

Musa: vale.

Tecna: y luego según tu no pasaba nada.

Musa: sigamos.

Tecna: bueno, el caso es que ya llevaba una semana diciéndome que había una chica. Luego me dijo eso, que nunca se habían peleado por una chica, y luego, seguimos. Claro, ahí ya sabía que era yo.

Musa: y que más.

Tecna: vamos. -salimos de la habitación- lo demás, te lo puedes imaginar. Me dijo lo que pensaba de mí y bueno, lo típico que suele pasar en estos casos.

Musa: genial. Me alegro mucho. Ahora, todo esto, tanto lo tuyo como lo mío, no sale de aquí.

Tecna: máxima discreción.

Continuará...


	15. 15- la galeria de arte

La trama del concurso de talentos capítulo 15: la galería de arte.

Bloom: ey, Tecna. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Tecna: bueno... hoy se supone tengo que entrar a las oficinas para hackear las cámaras y me preocupa mucho. Estoy muy nerviosa y no sé qué va a pasar. Tengo miedo a que me pillen y encima es que, como lo hagan, no sé cómo podría reaccionar. Me quedaría bloqueada, eso seguro.

Bloom: tú no te preocupes, lo harás bien. Nosotros vamos a estar a tu lado en todo momento.

Tecna: ya pero, desde fuera. Dentro voy a estar yo sola y lo que me preocupa es que alguien pueda reconocerme, que me pillen allí.

Bloom: tienes que respirar tía. No puedes ir así porque sino...

Tecna: si ya lo sé pero, es que estoy muy preocupada. No sé qué va a pasar.

Bloom: ¿aceptas un abrazo?

Tecna: claro, me vendría tan bien... - me abrazó y la verdad es que aquello me tranquilizo mucho. Era una de las mejores amigas que podía tener. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarnos a todas, sea cual sea nuestro problema, por muy difícil que fuera- gracias, lo necesitaba.

Bloom: para eso estamos.

Musa: hola, chicas. Flora... ¿no se ha ido ya?

Tecna: si no la hemos visto ni salir. Y eso que yo llevo aquí un rato.

Musa: sí, me ha parecido que estarías aquí fuera, te he oído salir. Lo que pasa es que no podía abrir ni los ojos.😴😴.

Tecna: pues, yo al revés. No podía dormir. Y ya sabes que, aunque Flora y Helia, se vayan, nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir y yo tengo que meterme en las oficinas para hackear las cámaras y me está dando mucho miedo.

Musa: tú no te preocupes que vamos a estar ahí para ti y seguro que lo vas a hacer bien, ya verás.

Tecna: todos me decis lo mismo pero yo, estoy muy intranquila.

Stella: ¿reunión, chicas?

Tecna: bueno, algo así.

Stella: ¿y esa cara? Estás pálida.

Tecna: las cámaras. Sabes que tengo que entrar hoy a la oficina.

Stella: es verdad, pero tranquila que lo vas a hacer bien.

Tecna: eso espero. Estoy muy asustada y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Sé que tengo que tener la cabeza fría para poder entrar en ese sitio. Como esté insegura, me matan.

Stella: ya sabes que lo vamos a hacer juntas. No te vamos a dejar sola.

Tecna: gracias.

Musa: no nos las des.

Tecna: pero, aún así...

Flora: ey, chicas.

Layla: hoy es el gran día.

Musa: tanto para ti Flora, como para Tecna.

Flora: jo, que pena que no vaya a estar aquí para cuando entres en el edificio. Pero, luego me llamáis y me lo contáis todo.

Tecna: tú si que vas a disfrutar. Vas a casa. Hace tanto tiempo que no voy yo a la mía.

Musa: y con un chico que está por ti. Y no lo niegues.

Layla: es verdad. Yo creo que a Helia le gustas.

Flora: va venga. No. ¿Qué dices?

Stella: si se le cae la baba contigo. Te mira y puedo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Flora: ay... no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy ya.

Bloom: pero no tienes motivos.

Flora: es que, ya que me he invitado, tengo miedo de no estar a la altura. Y esas cosas, las galerías de arte... ya sabes que son un poco elitistas.

Helia: no te preocupes. Yendo cómo vas todos los días, es suficiente.

Flora: eso no te lo crees ni tú. Bueno, ya veré cómo me las arreglo. Muchas gracias chicas. Nos vemos a la vuelta y tú, mucha suerte. Te quiero viva. Me lo tienes que contar todo.

Tecna: descuida.

Helia: ¿nos vamos?

Flora: si.

Bloom: pasadlo bien.

Musa: seguro que os lo pasáis bien. ¿Quién no lo pasa bien cuando se va por ahí?

Stella: eso. Y... ¿los chicos?

Layla: durmiendo.

Tecna: ya es raro.

Musa: bueno. No pasa nada. Nos vemos todos los días.

Helia: nos vemos chicas. Ya me despedí de ellos ayer.

Tecna: pues, no perdáis más el tiempo.

Flora: vamos.

Helia: ¿llevas todo?

Flora: si. Sé que vamos para un día pero... es que... necesito pensar muchas cosas.

Stella: vas a parecerte a mi.

Flora: es verdad. Pero... es que, es necesario.

Stella: si necesitas ayuda... ya sabes.

Flora: pues si.

Helia: bueno chicas, nos vemos.

Tecna: adiós.

Musa: lo dicho. Disfrutad.

Bloom: pero no hagáis tonterías.

Flora: tranquilas, jajaja.

Layla: venga, no tardeís. Adiós.

Helia: tu tranquila. Ya verás como no desentonas.

Flora: ¿tú crees?

Helia: ya verás como no. ¿Te has traído lo que te dije?

Flora: si.

Helia: pues entonces, no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Flora: es que no he ido nunca a un sitio como ese.

Helia: siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Flora: eso es verdad.

Helia: ¿hablaste con tus padres?

Flora: si. Les dije que venía a trabajar a Linphea, y que no podía alojarme en casa pero que, pasaría a verlos.

Helia: genial. Lo siento.

Flora: es mejor, creeme. Mis padres son demasiado cotillas y mi hermana no sabe guardar secretos. Les quiero mucho. Pero es muy delicado compaginar el trabajo de poli, con una familia así. Así, las pruebas están protegidas.

Helia: es lo mejor. Yo porque mis padres no están que si no... era mejor que nos fuéramos a un hotel.

Flora: ya.

Musa: ¿y ahora donde está Tecna?

Stella: no sé. Estaba apagada. Ha terminado de desayunar y ha salido fuera.

Bloom: será mejor que la dejemos un rato sola.

Layla: si. Mejor. Es duro tener que meterte de estrangis para piratear las cámaras.

Musa: ya pero, cuando tienes que hacerlo sola...

Bloom: ya pero, tampoco podemos entrar todos dentro.

Sky: si ya de por si, es peligroso... imagínate.

Brandon: como para que nos pillen a todos dentro.

Nabu: ya. Pero, tenemos que estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

Riven: será más fácil si siente que estamos apoyandole en todo momento.

Timmy: si yo supiera hacerlo, entraría yo. No quiero que pase un mal trago, aunque creo que ya está demasiado nerviosa. Pero, la robótica es su especialidad. Yo puedo escoltarla desde fuera. Y como decís, la afluencia masiva de gente...

Riven: que va. Imposible meternos todos dentro.

Brandon: ¿cómo la vas a seguir?

Timmy: con un localizador más potente que el del móvil. En la caravana, hay uno.

Riven: genial.

Timmy: permite acceder a las imágenes y al interior de los sitios. Ella llevará un intercomunicador para ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

Brandon: estupendo. Pero, todos no cabemos dentro.

Stella: es cierto.

Bloom: alguno podría vigilar la puerta principal.

Musa: se podría poner una persona en cada edificio que rodea las oficinas.

Riven: me parece bien.

Bloom: podría ser. Por si acaso entrase alguien sospechoso.

Sky: pero... ¿a que hora o en qué momento pretendéis que lo hagamos?

Timmy: estamos a plena luz del día. Al atardecer, yo creo que es lo mejor.

Layla: si. Mejor. Ahora, tenemos que preparar como lo vamos a hacer.

Musa: esa es otra.

Timmy: -me di cuenta de que ella no estaba. Me acerqué a Musa. Los únicos que sabían de mi reciente relación con Tecna eran Musa y Riven, al igual que yo también sabía de la suya- oye, Musa, ¿donde está Tecna?

Musa: fuera. Está triste y nerviosa.

Timmy: ¿triste? ¿Por qué?

Musa: bueno... no sabe que hacer. Está con la mirada perdida.

Timmy: estará preocupada. Supongo que sólo es eso. Voy a hablar con ella.

Musa: está bien. Supongo que te necesita. Al fin y al cabo... poco a poco, te estás convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para ella.

Timmy: sólo si ella quiere.

Musa: claro que quiere. 😉😉.

Timmy: oye, sé lo tuyo con...

Musa: bueno... ahí estamos. Nos va bien. Es un chico especial. A pesar de todo. O, a lo mejor, eso es lo que le hace tan especial. Anda, que no te voy a entretenerte mucho. Ves a hablar con ella.

Timmy: si. Gracias.

Riven: ¿que le pasa?

Musa: su... chica. Necesita cariño.

Riven: normal. Se va a meter en la boca del lobo.

Musa: estoy preocupada por ella.

Riven: va a salir bien. Ya lo verás. Y ahora no te preocupes tú también.

Musa: está bien. Pero... anda. Que está aquí todo el mundo.

Riven: es verdad.

Stella: ¿donde está Timmy ahora?

Brandon: habrá ido a hablar con Tecna. Querrá decirle que no tiene que preocuparse tanto.

Stella: y algo más.

Brandon: ¿y qué más?

Stella: hombre, si estuviera a solas con la persona a la que quiero... por que, seamos sinceros Brandon, amor, y ya sé que me repito más que el ajo, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto.

Brandon: o de quién, jajaja. -le di un beso. Llevábamos casi un mes y la verdad es que había cambiado mi vida mucho. Y sobre todo para bien. Oí un carraspeo-

Sky: tío, que estoy desayunando. Yo sé que os queréis mucho, pero...

Brandon: está bien.

Stella: no seas malo.

Bloom: déjalos. - le di un codazo a Sky-

Layla: hombre, no sé si consideras agradable que le meta la lengua cuando intento desayunar.

Nabu: es cierto. Cortaros un poco.

Timmy: ¿todo bien?

Tecna: bien.

Timmy: pues, cualquiera lo diría.

Tecna: porque, estoy despeinada y en pijama. Así... que no me mires mucho.

Timmy: venga. ¿Es broma?

Tecna: ¿tú me has visto?

Timmy: -pensé un poco- si. Pero estás... guapa.

Tecna: jajaja, venga ya. Hasta tu mismo no sabías ni que decirme.

Timmy: es verdad. Ahora mismo... la verdad... no se que te haría Tecna: para el carro guapito, jajaja 😳😳😳. No.

Timmy: ¿por qué dices que no? Además has salido en pijama.

Tecna: mírate. Tú también. Y el resto. Hay confianza.

Timmy: ¿y entonces?

Tecna: -fui hacia las hamacas del jardín y me senté. Él se acercó a mí- es solo que... tengo miedo.

Timmy: tienes que relajarte. Lo vas a hacer bien. El otro día te dije que tenías que confiar más en ti.

Tecna: si. Tienes razón. Pero y... ¿si me pillan? Me pegan un tiro, una paliza o me violan allí mismo.

Timmy: eh, no digas eso ni en broma.

Tecna: ¿pero... tú has visto a los gorilas que vigilan?

Timmy: si, y no lo haríamos si no pensamos que no te va a pasar nada. Yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Eso no lo dudes.

Tecna: esto es una locura.

Timmy: pero es la única solución.

Tecna: lo sé. Tengo que respirar. Tengo que hacer algo para poder estar segura.

Timmy: nosotros vamos a estar cerca de ti. No podemos entrar todos. Si es necesito distraemos a los guardias.

Tecna: Eso no sera necesario. Sé como entrar.

Timmy: pues... entonces...

Tecna: es que no las tengo todas conmigo.

Timmy: está todo controlado.

Tecna: ¿seguro?

Timmy: si. -la tenía tan cerca que no me pude resistir a besarla- ¿mejor?

Tecna: bueno... -no pude evitar sonreír- supongo que si 😶😶😶.

Helia: ¿y ves mucho a tus padres?

Flora: la verdad es que no. Hace años que no voy a Linphea ni una semana seguida. Para navidades, hasta el boxing day (26 diciembre).

Helia: al menos algo es algo.

Flora: ¿Y tú?

Helia: Saladino, el jefe del FBI, es mi tío.

Flora: es verdad. Me lo dijiste. Además, me enseñaste la foto y de joven... es igual que tú. Has salido a él.

Helia: todo el mundo lo dice. Por eso decidí dejarme el pelo largo como él.

Flora: ¿siempre has sido así de moderno?

Helia: si. A mi madre le chocó al principio pero... yo soy así.

Flora: no, pero, no te queda mal. Es diferente.

Helia: si, supongo. Contrasta con que Tecna dijo el otro día que antes llevaba el pelo más corto y que, ahora ya definitivamente, ha encontrado el corte que mejor le va.

Flora: pero, tampoco le quedaba mal el pelo largo de un lado y rapado por otro, aunque ahora está más guapa. No es que antes no lo fuera.

Helia: la gente va cambiando.

Flora: no sé, siempre hay que hacer cambios.

Helia: no seríamos nadie si no nos arriesgásemos.

Flora: es cierto.

Helia: y... ¿de parejas como vamos? y no me digas que no hay nadie.

Flora: siento repetirme y aunque, te empeñas una y otra vez. No hay nadie.

Helia: ¿por qué será que me imaginaba tu respuesta?

Flora: porque siempre me preguntas lo mismo, jajaja. No he estado con un chico en la vida. Y cuando surga... pues... que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Helia: pues ya es raro. ¿Pero, no has tenido nunca a nadie?

Flora: no. No es tan raro. Nunca he estado enamorada. -en este momento no sé ni cómo me siento- ¿Y tú?

Helia: tuve una mini relación con una chica llamada Crystal. Pero, no me llenaba. No sé... no funcionó. Además, podríamos decir que en carácter era similar a Diaspro o a Mitzi, pero, a diferencia de Sky o Brandon, si que llegué a sentir algo por ella. Pero, en fin, no funcionó. Para que darle más vueltas. Tenemos una relación cordial.

Flora: bueno... supongo que, era tu chica, así que no te sientas culpable por haber sentido por ella.

Helia: si. Tienes razón. ¿Y... aunque no hayas estado enamorada... has tenido a alguien detrás de ti?

Flora: no, la verdad. Tampoco lo recuerdo bien.

Helia: bueno, no pasa nada.

Flora: ¿Y ahora?

Helia: bueno... no lo sé. - estaba nervioso. A veces no sabía que decirle por miedo a meter la pata. Flora era importante para mí. Más de lo que podría imaginar- conocí a una chica hace unos meses. Pero no tenemos nada.

Flora: bueno... poco a poco. Y... ¿vive cerca de ti?

Helia: si.

Flora: ¿En Gardenia o en Whasington?

Helia: en Gardenia. Que cosas. La conocí poco después de llegar.

Flora: bueno... casualidades de la vida. Estas cosas surgen así.

Helia: es cierto.

Flora: ¿y no la conozco?

Helia: no lo sé. Es posible.

Flora: pero, dime algo más. Que ahora... estoy venga a pensar.

Helia: no vayas tan rápido. Durante este fin de semana te iré contando cosas.

Flora: hay que ver como sois. Os gusta darle mil vueltas al mismo tema.

Helia: somos así.

Flora: ¿y te gusta mucho?

Helia: eso es lo que me da miedo.

Flora: ¿por qué?

Helia: tengo miedo a enamorarme de ella sin saber realmente si ella... ¿y si ella... no siente nada?

Flora: díselo. No pierdes nada.

Helia: es muy fácil decirlo.

Flora: lo sé. Pero... deberías intentarlo. No vas a saber nunca si ella siente o no lo mismo si no te armas de valor.

Helia: tienes razón.

Flora: yo sé que es difícil pero... estoy segura de que lo vas a conseguir.

Helia: eso espero. Mira, ya queda poco. -la miré y la vi un poco rara- ¿va todo bien?

Flora: ¿qué? -Me había empanado pensando en la chica por la que él suspiraba- perdona, lo siento.

Helia: que ya queda poco.

Flora: ah, está bien. Gracias.

Helia: es que, de repente, te has ido de la conversación. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

Flora: no. Estoy bien. Y además, nunca dices nada que me moleste.

Helia: ¿en serio?

Flora: si.

Helia: pues... gracias.

Flora: tendrás tus cosas, como todos pero... no eres mala persona. Tengo una buena impresión de ti. Y eso que me cuesta confiar en los chicos.

Helia: bueno... intento ser buena persona.

Flora: lo eres. Hemos llegado.

Helia: hogar, dulce hogar.

Layla: -los chicos parecían divertirse fuera. Nabu les intentaba enseñar algo de capoeira a Bloom y a Stella, a lo que Brandon y Sky las miraban divertidos- no se te da nada mal. Quedaste en que me enseñarías.

Nabu: cuando quieras.

Stella: ni lo intentes. Me quieres matar.

Brandon: sólo es práctica Stella.

Stella: ¿es que sabes?

Brandon: no mucho. Pero... tú tienes mejor ritmo que yo.

Sky: eso es verdad.

Brandon: y creía que eras mi mejor amigo.

Sky: y lo soy. Sólo digo la realidad.

Stella: pero... tú lo has reconocido.

Brandon: eso es cierto. Pero, es que aquí, a mi amigo... le gusta sacarme de quicio.

Bloom: ritmo... yo no tengo ninguno. Ahora tú...

Stella: no es cierto. Bailas bailes latinos y se te da muy bien moverte.

Nabu: pues, entonces, estupendo. No te costará nada.

Layla: hombre... vamos a ver... costarme... al principio, sí y como sea muy difícil, no lo pillo.

Stella: no te hagas la modesta.

Nabu: en Andros, la gente con la que aprendí defensa, también lo practicaban.

Layla: tengo entendido que es una práctica muy extendida.

Nabu: la verdad es que si.

Bloom: ¿donde están Tecna y Musa?

Stella: ¿Y Timmy y Riven?

Sky: Riven viendo algo de la cabina y Tecna estaba explicándole cosas a Timmy de ya sabes, de lo suyo.

Bloom: ¿y qué es lo suyo? Jajaja.

Sky: pues, supongo que estarán hablando de sus cosas y de los miedos que tiene ella a la hora de entrar en las oficinas.

Brandon: él sabe cómo ayudarla.

Riven: y... ¿este pasillo tan largo?

Musa: siempre lo ha tenido.

Riven: pues nunca me había fijado.

Musa: es que irás pensando en otras cosas.

Riven: ¿y... por qué esto así de largo?

Musa: no sé, si te digo la verdad. Ya estaba así.

Riven: pues... -ella se paró antes de llegar a la mámpara de cristal y se pegó a la pared- a lo mejor, quién hizo la obra... pensó que era un sitio íntimo.

Musa: je, no seas tonto 😳😳😳. -bajé la mirada y me sonrojé- aquí hay un botón como el de las radios para transmitir mensajes al resto de la casa. Lo demás ya lo conoces.

Riven: siempre hemos entrado por el sitio más corto.

Musa: pues... hoy quería enseñarte algo nuevo.

Riven: si ahora mismo le diese al botón, ¿se escucharía todo?

Musa: si. Y no querrás que esto sea un... consultorio o una radio novela rosa.

Riven: no, por dios. Esto... es... ¿como un sitio privado?

Musa: podríamos decirlo así. Pero... tampoco da para mucho. Es más íntimo y hay más espacio en el invernadero. Aquí... siempre hay gente pasando por delante.

Riven: pues... cuando no puedas escapar de mi, te voy a traer hasta aquí.

Musa: y qué más, jajaja.

Riven: no me des ideas. -vi como se mordía el labio y cada vez estaba más pegada a la pared y además, estaba excitada- me estás provocando.

Musa: cállate. ¿Te crees que esto a mi no?

Riven: pues, entonces... si no quieres que hable... -ella y yo nos buscábamos- no me busques, que me encuentras.

Musa: en serio, córtate.

Riven: ahora no me dejes así. -ella me daba besos cortos, pero yo quería más-

Stella: -estaba en el jardín con Brandon en una de las camas. Estaba en una nube desde que estaba con él. La verdad es que no había conocido a nadie tan bueno como él y a veces, quería ir demasiado rápido - ¿cuándo me llevas a tu casa?

Brandon: cuando tú me digas. No tengo prisa.

Stella: yo tampoco. Pero, a veces quiero ir demasiado rápido.

Brandon: lo sé. Yo también. Pero todo a su momento rubia. ¿Vale?

Stella: si.

Brandon: además... te tengo que preparar algo especial.

Stella: ¿en serio? 😍😍😍 ¿Por qué te tengo que querer?

Brandon: no lo sé. Y no lo olvides. Él te que te adora soy yo.

Timmy: ¿estás más tranquila?

Tecna: si. Pero, no paro de pensar en que tengo que entrar y... hay demasiada seguridad.

Timmy: tranquila. Podemos distraer a los guardias.

Tecna: no creo que eso fuera suficiente.

Timmy: ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes. No te haríamos entrar si no pensaramos que es lo mejor.

Tecna: lo sé. Pero...

Timmy: vamos a estar a tu lado.

Tecna: ¿cómo? Si dentro voy a estar sola.

Timmy: vamos a estar en contacto en todo momento por si pasara algo.

Tecna: espero que no pase nada.

Timmy: ya verás como sale todo bien.

Tecna: demasiado optimista eres.

Timmy: o tú, demasiado pesimista. Sólo tienes que pensar que llevas el mono de espía. Tus herramientas, vamos a estar conectados en todo momento. Nunca te dejaríamos sola en un momento como este. Y más en una misión así.

Tecna: Sólo tengo que respirar.

Musa: claro.

Riven: ¿se sabe ya cuál es el plan?

Tecna: entrar, jajajaja, ahora, como... eso ya es otra cosa.

Musa: seguro que sales rápido de allí.

Tecna: lo que me preocupa es la seguridad interna. Si hay cámaras o láseres para no pasar o algo de eso.

Musa: ¿no tienes spray para detectar rayos?

Tecna: si, claro.

Timmy: pues entonces... si lo tienes todo preparado.

Tecna: si, pero...

Timmy: pero nada.

Bloom: ¿tienes alguna idea?

Tecna: estoy bloqueada. No puedo pensar. Pero, tengo todas las herramientas listas y todo pensado, lo que pasa es que una cosa es pensarlo desde fuera y otra es... entrar ahí dentro.

Sky: sólo tienes que estar tranquila. Puedes hacerlo. Además lo tienes todo listo.

Tecna: si. Lo único que sé es que, el segurata de la sala de seguridad se va durante una hora a tomar café. Ese es el momento perfecto para entrar.

Bloom: si. Lo que no sé es si es mejor entrar por la puerta o no.

Stella: ¿no es demasiado peligroso? Los guardias son tamaño 4x4.

Musa: si. Son demasiado grandes para nosotras.

Riven: pero, eso podemos hacerlo nosotros.

Brandon: si.

Sky: pues si.

Layla: puedo ayudaros.

Bloom: pero, si nos enfrentamos a ellos...

Stella: sospecharian.

Tecna: es mejor que no os peleeis.

Timmy: yo buscaría otra manera de entrar.

Layla: tienes razón. Si nos enfrentamos a ellos, podríamos poner en alerta a los demás y ahí, si que no podríamos hacer nada. -de repente me vino algo a la mente- ahora que lo estoy pensando... hay una entrada directa sin tener que pasar por la puerta de las oficinas a la sala de seguridad.

Bloom: es verdad.

Stella: la del jardín.

Musa: pero está plagada de cámaras.

Tecna: es una buena idea... ahora... es cierto lo que dice Musa, hay una cámara en cada esquina.

Riven: ¿no hay una especie de jardín?

Musa: si.

Timmy: ¿y si apagais las cámaras desde el tejado? Así podéis vigilar los movimientos.

Bloom: no es mala idea.

Timmy: observé las cámaras del jardín y creo que el botón de reset o de apagar está cerca de las esquinas.

Tecna: lo malo... el jardín es bastante grande.

Brandon: si parece una especie de finca privada.

Stella: es todo un complejo.

Tecna: Timmy, ¿no tendrás un mapa de donde están las cámaras?

Timmy: si. Después observar la localización de las cámaras, hice unos dibujos. Voy a por ellos.

Tecna: eres un genio. -Me encanta😍😍😍-

Musa: es genial.

Riven: no seríamos nadie sin él. Es un grande.

Brandon: cuando se trata de aparatos electrónicos y circuitos es el jefe.

Tecna: no me extraña. No se le escapa una.

Riven: la chica que le eche el anzuelo... no le va a soltar.

Tecna: más le vale, jajaja.

Musa: -me acerqué a ella- tienes que agarrarlo y no soltarlo.

Tecna: lo sé.

Musa: ahora que lo has encontrado...

Tecna: no me puedo permitir perderle. Pero tú a tu chico tampoco.

Musa: tranquila. Ellos ya tienen la caña echada.

Flora: no recordaba esto así. Tan verde.

Helia: siempre ha estado así. El problema es que, como vivimos en una ciudad llena de contaminación, cuando llegas aquí, es otro mundo.

Flora: desde luego. No lo reconozco. No sé, cada vez que vengo todo es distinto. Ya no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Helia: yo tampoco. Pero yo, lo veo igual. Y hace años que no vuelvo. Ni para Navidad.

Flora: ¿no la pasas con tu familia?

Helia: si pero, prefieren viajar a Whasington y pasar unos días allí.

Flora: bueno... siempre puedes venir cuando quieras.

Helia: si. Aunque, mis padres viajan a menudo.

Flora: pero... aquí tienes a los amigos de toda la vida.

Helia: si. Pero, ni la mayoría viven aquí.

Flora: bueno... pero para el 4 de julio vendrán o para las fiestas nuestras.

Helia: nos gustaría venir para las del año que viene. Siempre que el trabajo lo permita.

Flora: a mi también me encantaría. E incluso invitaría a las chicas. Ellas son mi verdadera familia. La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nadie. Ellos quizás de mi si, pero la verdad es que me he desvinculado demasiado de aquí.

Helia: pero tienes unas amigas fantásticas.

Flora: lo sé. Y... Tu ex... ¿sigue viviendo aquí?

Helia: si. Que yo sepa.

Flora: ¿quedasteis bien? Me refiero, ¿sois amigos?

Helia: guardamos una relación cordial. Me di cuenta que el cariño que sentí por ella, era el cariño que sientes cuando estás con tu hermana. No es mala persona. A diferencia de las otras chicas.

Flora: vamos que las otras... unas manipuladoras.

Helia: si. No las conoces y mejor que no lo hagas.

Flora: mejor. No sé, tampoco quiero tener el gusto de conocerlas.

Helia: calla. Al menos yo me llevo bien con ella. Al principio me echaba en cara que la hubiese dejado. Pero luego... se le pasó. Creo que ha salido con otros después de mi. No me acuerdo si ahora está con alguien o no.

Flora: genial. Estoy a favor de que nos llevemos bien con nuestros ex. Si las relaciones terminan es por algo.

Helia: y depende como sea el ex. Si es Diaspro, mejor lejos.

Flora: como es posible que no te conociera de antes. Si esto no es tan grande.

Helia: quizás te fuiste demasiado pronto.

Flora: es que, hasta casi si me apuras hemos ido hasta al mismo colegio seguro.

Helia: instituto sólo hay uno. Así que seguro que si. Pero no nos moveriamos con la misma gente.

Flora: algún amigo en común tenemos que tener. -de repente una voz gritó el nombre de Helia-

Krystal: ¿Helia?

Helia: - me giré y vi a Krystal- ¿Krystal?

Krystal: eres tú, que sorpresa.

Helia: pues... ya me ves... aquí estoy. -estaba un poco incómodo. Flora dió un paso atrás y yo me dirigí a ella- ¿va todo bien?

Flora: si, si. Seguro que tenéis cosas de que hablar.

Krystal: ¿os molesto?

Flora: no, que va. Íbamos a dejar las cosas en casa.

Krystal: ¿porque no me resultas desconocida?

Flora: quizás, porque también soy de aquí. Lo que pasa es que no vengo mucho por aquí.

Helia: del instituto quizás. Ella es Flora.

Flora: encantada. -lo dije un poco incómoda-

Krystal: lo mismo digo. Pero... vosotros... estáis... ¿juntos?

Helia: no.

Krystal: como ha dicho que ibais a sacar las cosas para meterlas en casa.

Helia: pero, eso no tiene nada que ver. Y a demás, lo que pase a ti te importa poco.

Krystal: claro. No quería ser descortés. Me voy... que tenéis que hacer cosas. ¿Vas, digo... vais a la inauguración de la galería?

Helia: si.

Flora: nos vemos. -¿en serio?- vamos a meter todo esto.

Krystal: nos vemos.

Helia: claro. -Flora fue hacia la puerta y Krystal se fue- lo siento.

Flora: no te preocupes. Es tu... bueno lo que sea. Me da igual.

Helia: a veces... quiero librarme de ella en serio.

Flora: ¿no érais amigos?

Helia: pero, sé que está herida y que le molesta.

Flora: ya decía yo. No sé... si ella te quería de verdad... vamos sabes a lo que me refiero. Te deseaba, estaba enamorada de ti... por mucho que... querrá intentarlo. Pensará que aún tiene una oportunidad.

Helia: pues, yo no le he dado motivos para que piense que... además que yo no siento nada por ella. Ya sabes que me gusta otra chica.

Flora: si, pero... supongo que verla a ella...

Helia: de eso nada. Nunca había tenido las cosas tan claras como ahora. No volvería a caer ahora que he encontrado a la persona que de verdad puede entenderme y comprenderme. Si ella no quiere entenderlo... es su problema.

Flora: ¿pero, sabe que estas con otra?

Helia: no. Ni falta que hace. No tengo que darle el parte de mi vida a ella, porque, sinceramente, no le interesa.

Flora: pues a ver si piensa que estás disponible. Porque iba a saco.

Helia: total, no vivo aquí nunca...

Flora: ese no es el caso.

Helia: ¿y cuál es?

Flora: que le digas que tienes otra relación.

Helia: si se da un caso muy extremo... se lo diré.

Flora: está bien. -entramos a su casa. Me fijé que en la pared había cuadros entre bodegones y paisajes- que bonitos. ¿Quién los hace?

Helia: yo. A parte del FBI también me gusta pintar y la poesía.

Flora: lo sé, pero no había visto ninguno de tus cuadros.

Helia: pues, aquí los tienes.

Flora: no tienes que envidiarle a nadie, nada. Son geniales.

Helia: gracias. Aunque... bueno... es solo un entretenimiento.

Flora: pues... están geniales.

Helia: sabes... tu invernadero es una fuente de inspiración para mi y...

Flora: ¿si?

Helia: -me bloquée y cambié de tema rápidamente- ¿qué tal si te enseño tu habitación?

Flora: si.

En Gardenia...

Musa: entonces... ¿todo claro?

Timmy: si.

Riven: en principio Timmy en la caravana y nosotros vigilando la zona.

Bloom: exacto.

Tecna: primero, apagais las cámaras del recinto del jardín y yo me meto por la puerta que da directamente a la sala y hackeo las cámaras.

Stella: si, pero... en la sala... las cámaras...

Tecna: sé dónde está el cuadro de luz. Las del jardín tienen otro sistema. Tomad. Cuando apaguéis las cámaras del jardín, cambiais esta cinta por la otra y la metéis aquí.

Layla: de acuerdo.

Tecna: si todo sale bien. Os debo una muy grande.

Layla: ¿a nosotras?

Timmy: si no nos debes nada.

Tecna: pero me vais a ayudar. Otro diría que me las apañara sola.

Musa: es nuestro trabajo.

Riven: y aunque no lo fuera. Somos un equipo.

Brandon: exacto.

Stella: más que eso. Somos una gran familia. Y ayudamos a nuestra familia.

Sky: así que sola no vas a estar.

Bloom: siempre vamos a estar cuando uno de nosotros necesite ayuda.

Tecna: gracias. ¿Que haría sin vosotros?

Timmy: todo.

Tecna: nada de lo que vamos a hacer prescinde de nadie.

Musa: exacto. Todos estamos en el mismo barco.

Tecna: cierto.

Stella: ¿lo tienes todo?

Tecna: si.

Timmy: pues, entonces ya sabes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es respirar y todo saldrá bien. Confía al menos en mí.

Musa: bueno, y en todos nosotros claro.

Tecna: de verdad chicos, muchas gracias. Sois muy amables conmigo.

Bloom: digo yo que para eso estamos, ¿no?

Stella: recuerda, somos un equipo. Lo hacemos todo juntas así que, esto también lo vamos a hacer juntas. No te quitaremos ojo, vamos a estar en el tejado del jardín.

Layla: las amigas están para eso. Y ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para todo lo que quieras.

Tecna: lo sé. En estos momentos, echo de menos a Flora. Siento que no estamos todas juntas pero sé que, la mayoría estáis aquí. Y aunque, físicamente no esté, aunque si lo esté en espíritu, sé que está ahí.

Musa: es que sus consejos siempre vienen bien.

Stella: claro, eso es lo que falta pero chicas, somos las Winx.

Musa: exacto.

Layla: vamos a darlo todo y vamos a hacerlo lo mejor que sepamos y seguro que nos sale bien.

Bloom: tú no te preocupes.

Tecna: estoy más tranquila, de verdad, pero... no sé, parece que falte algo. Siempre me pasa. Siempre tengo la sensación de que me falta algo cuando voy a hacer algo importante.

Riven: suele pasar. Le das mil vueltas a lo mismo pero luego, al final, te das cuenta que lo tienes todo bajo control.

Timmy: tú ahora relájate todo lo que puedas y descansa. Ya verás como sales de ahí en menos de lo que piensas. Yo creo que es más la preparación que luego lo que es entrar y salir.

Brandon: sí, es verdad. Normalmente preparas algo tan difícil que luego te das cuenta que es más fácil entrar de lo que te piensas y enseguida estás fuera.

Tecna: pues, a ver si es verdad. A ver si no tengo que matar a nadie por estos ánimos y espero que sean verdad.

Nabu: tranquila.

Tecna: no me digas tantas veces que todo va a salir bien.

Sky: está bien, no vamos a decir nada más. Tú, como ha dicho Timmy, tú relájate. Piensa en cualquier otra cosa y ya verás como enseguida se pasará todo.

Tecna: supongo. Si todos lo tenéis tan claro, entonces, no hay más que hablar. Me fío de vosotros pero no me falléis.

Stella: ya sabes que nunca te hemos fallado.

Bloom: pase lo que pase, el fracaso o el triunfo va a ser de todos. Estamos juntos en esto.

Musa: ya sabes que nunca te dejaríamos sola.

Layla: y más, con algo así.

Tecna: si no os importa chicas, prefiero no hablar del tema de momento.

Musa: por supuesto.

Stella: claro, tranquila.

Layla: por nosotras todo aclarado.

Bloom: está bien. Pues... ¿qué queréis hacer mientras?

Riven: no distraernos mucho de la cuestión.

Timmy: es cierto, tenemos que tenerlo todo preparado.

Nabu: chicos, hemos quedado que no íbamos a hablar del tema.

Tecna: no, vosotros preparad lo que tengáis que preparar en la caravana o lo que sea.

Brandon: claro, ella tiene razón.

Tecna: voy a salir. Me gustaría estar un tiempo a solas reflexionando conmigo misma y sin que nadie me moleste.

Sky: si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estamos.

Timmy: pero...

Tecna: tranquilo, estaré bien. Te preocupas demasiado. Volveré.

Musa: ¿no quieres que te acompañe nadie?

Tecna: efectivamente. He dicho que quería estar sola. Lo último que necesito es que alguien me ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy. Así que, necesito un poco de tranquilidad. - necesitaba salir de casa pero sola, sin necesidad de nadie. Teníamos una misión demasiado difícil por delante y los nervios me estaban matando. Claro que, me gustaría tener a lo mejor, a Timmy cerca o a Musa, que es mi mejor amiga pero, en ese momento, lo que me pedía mi subconsciente era estar sola-

Stella: me da rabia cuando alguien se va así.

Brandon: calma, Stella. Todos necesitamos un momento de calma. Es fácil pensar desde fuera pero, la persona que se tiene que meter dentro, es ella.

Stella: sí lo sé, pero supongo que me preocupo por ella.

Musa: todas nos preocupamos por ella pero, tenemos que respetar su decisión.

Bloom: es mejor así, créeme.

Layla: necesita su espacio y ella sabe que tiene nuestro apoyo pero, este es un momento en el que tiene que mirarse a sí misma y pensar.

Nabu: oh, oh, problemas a la vista.

Riven: ¿es Helia?

Timmy: eso parece.

Stella: ¿qué pasa? que yo me quiero enterar.

Brandon: cuando han llegado a casa, se han encontrado a su ex, Krystal.

Bloom: pues, sí que estamos bien.

Musa: creo haber oído que no se llevaban demasiado mal.

Riven: con él es imposible llevarse mal. El problema es que ella aún no he entendido que él solamente la quería como una hermana. Nunca ha sentido por ella de verdad.

Sky: y parece que todavía le sigue persiguiendo.

Layla: ¿y Flora cómo se lo ha tomado?

Nabu: pues hombre, ha sido un poco bochornoso encontrársela así de repente.

Timmy: se habrá quedado impactada.

Riven: si está herida, es peor. Y si sabe que él no tiene pareja, la otra irá otra vez a por él.

Timmy: pues, esperemos que no.

Nabu: hombre, está Flora delante. Y yo creo que nuestro amigo, tiene la mente más puesta en la castaña que en la loca de Krystal.

Stella: es posible. Flora es una chica sencilla, es mona y es todo lo que él necesita.

Musa: y seguro que les resulta incómodo haberse encontrado a su ex allí. Por mucho que sean amigos o pretendan serlo. O al menos, él intente ser su amigo.

Riven: pero, si ella...

Sky: no lo sé. Pero a él no le gusta ella, refiriéndome a Krystal, ahora... Flora...

Stella: siempre han tenido algo especial. Aunque sólo sea una amistad.

Layla: oye, que también podemos ser los chicos y las chicas amigos.

Stella: escuchame, la relación que tienen no es normal.

Musa: tú que eres muy observadora Stella. Yo he notado que son amigos. Pues, como todos los que podemos tener una relación de amistad que tú... en fin... -habló quién pudo-

Stella: Bloom, ¿tú que piensas?

Bloom: no me gusta hacer novelas rosas con las relaciones de mis amigas, pero a ver... Flora se pone roja cada vez que Helia está cerca.

Sky: estoy de acuerdo.

Riven: yo también. Sé que podemos ser muy morbosos pero... a ver, cuando hay algo entre dos personas... lo hay, y si hay esa conexión... sabes lo que quiero decir.

Nabu: si hay chispa, adelante.

Brandon: eso se nota. Y yo con ellos, lo noto.

Timmy: hombre, yo creo que si que hay algo. Eso se nota. Aunque, intentes ocultar algo... digo yo que se nota. Muy bien lo tienes que hacer. -yo creo que lo estoy haciendo bien-

Flora: bueno, esto ya está.

Helia: estupendo. -a Flora no paraban de llegarle mensajes- ¿tu madre?

Flora: si. Sabe que ya he llegado y quiere saber cuando voy a ir. Y tú... ¿cómo lo sabías?

Helia: bueno... a la velocidad que te llegan los mensajes...

Flora: o que mi madre es demasiado insistente.

Helia: todas son así.

Flora: ¿dónde tienes la plancha?

Helia: en ese cuarto de ahí.

Flora: gracias. Así, el vestido lo puedo planchas. Si no...

Helia: claro. Tienes suerte. Es la casa de mis padres. No es que yo no tenga... pero, es distinto.

Flora: ¿cuánto hace que no vienes?

Helia: desde la otra vez que vinimos juntos.

Flora: es verdad. No me acordaba. Deberé llevar demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Helia: todos llevamos muchas cosas. Sólo espero que los secuestradores no hagan de las suyas.

Flora: esperemos que no. No sabemos como va la cosa. Aunque, Tecna va a hackear las cámaras hoy.

Helia: si. Si todo sale bien... habrá una información muy valiosa.

Flora: ya. - miraba sus cuadros y algunas fotos de familia- Podrías exponer en la galería de tu amigo.

Helia: uf... que va. Lo dudo.

Flora: si es genial.

Helia: soy sólo un aficionado.

Flora: pues, cualquiera lo diría.

Helia: eres demasiado amable, pero... me gusta más ayudar a la gente.

Flora: se te nota. ¿A qué hora es el cóctel?

Helia: a las 8.

Flora: estupendo. Voy a descansar un poco. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estoy.

Helia: lo mismo digo. Eh... ¿te aviso para comer?

Flora: si. Es que de verdad, necesito parar un poco. Y tú también deberías. Tenías que haberme dejado conducir.

Helia: si hemos parado.

Flora: pero hemos quedado en que...

Helia: bueno, si quieres a la vuelta te toca a ti.

Flora: más te vale. No, a ver, lo que quiero decir es que no quiero abusar de ti.

Helia: tranquila. No estás abusando de mi.

Flora: pues, yo creo que si.

Helia: en todo caso, yo soy el que estoy abusando de ti.

Flora: que va. Tú solo estás siendo amable. Yo no entiendo de chicos la verdad pero... bueno... supongo que me creo a mis amigas cuando dicen que, sus ex eran lo peor.

Helia: no haríamos daño a nadie. Además, ayudamos a la gente.

Flora: si, pero por ahí hay un montón de policía corrupta.

Helia: eh, pero nosotros no.

Flora: ya lo sé.

Timmy: nada, no lo coge.

Riven: ¿qué pasa?

Timmy: parece que se la haya tragado la tierra.

Sky: tranquilo. Tendrá el móvil en silencio. No querrá que le moleste nadie.

Brandon: ¿y no tienes un localizador para saber dónde está?

Nabu: a lo mejor está con su amigo.

Timmy: no creo. Hoy no está en la ciudad. Y no, ella quería estar sola.

Riven: tranquilo. No pasa nada. Todos queremos estar solos alguna vez.

Brandon: está nerviosa, necesita estar en un sitio tranquilo.

Sky: yo sinceramente creo, que hasta que no pase todo, no va a estar del todo bien.

Nabu: estoy de acuerdo.

Timmy: es que tengo miedo de que salga algo mal.

Musa: todos estamos igual.

Layla: pero no os preocupéis.

Bloom: ha escrito antes. Sólo ha dicho que pronto estaría de vuelta, y que estaba en la ciudad.

Timmy: ¿y te ha dicho algo más?

Stella: no. Tranquilo.

Brandon: no te preocupes tanto. Sabemos que esa chica es muy importante para ti, Timmy y que te gustaría estar con ella en este momento, pero ella lo prefiere así.

Timmy: ¿importante para mí? ¿en qué sentido?

Nabu: tu sabrás. Pero sé que tenéis algo especial vosotros dos.

Timmy: pues... nosotros no...

Sky: pero no lo descartas.

Timmy: no lo sé. No me pongáis nervioso a mí.

Riven: ¿Porque cuando salga de allí no la invitas a algo? Supongo que tendréis que hablar de muchas cosas. En plan, una cena de compañeros de trabajo. -o llámalo como quieras-

Musa: estaría bien.

Stella: por supuesto. Si un chico te invita a cenar... siempre está bien.

Bloom: ay Stella, ¿nunca cambiarás, eh?

Stella: soy así. Y sé ver cuando hay una pareja potencialmente compatible a la vista.

Musa: lo dicho. Nunca va a cambiar.

Layla: pues, ya ves.

Brandon: yo te llevo a donde quieras.

Stella: gracias Brandon.

Brandon: faltaría más.

Riven: ánimo chaval. No pasa nada porque uno quiera tener su espacio alguna vez.

Timmy: no si... tienes razón.

Tecna: hola, ya estoy aquí.

Nabu: mira ves. Ya está aquí.

Tecna: ¿que os pasa?

Riven: nada.

Tecna: ¿seguro?

Sky: si.

Bloom: ¿como estás?

Tecna: a ver... más tranquila, la verdad. Necesitaba estar sola. A veces tanta gente... uff... me estaba agobiando. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y...

Musa: te entiendo.

Tecna: estoy mejor, de verdad.

Timmy: ¿es que el localizador lo tienes desconectado?

Tecna: como necesitaba mi espacio... no quería que fuerais a buscarme.

Musa: pero... somos amigas.

Tecna: ya sé lo que me vais a decir.

Bloom: tranquila. No te enerves.

Tecna: gracias. Y tú qué ganas con preocuparte.

Timmy: somos amigos. -ya, claro- eso es lo que cualquiera haría. Ellas también lo estaban.

Musa: la verdad es que un poco si.

Tecna: ¿es que no podéis vivir sin mi?

Layla: la verdad es que no.

Tecna: no, chicas, de verdad. -de repente las tenía a todas alrededor mia- dando abrazos sois las mejores.

Musa: todo va a salir bien. Además si lo tienes todo controlado.

Stella: es verdad. Tú puedes con todo y mucho más.

Bloom: además, nosotros vamos a estar a tu lado.

Layla: es cierto, en el tejado.

Sky: siempre vas a estar comunicada en todo momento con nosotros.

Brandon: y ya sabes si algo fuera mal...

Stella: pero... no le digas eso.

Tecna: no te preocupes Stella. Es una posibilidad.

Riven: Timmy nos ha dado un intercomunicador para que todos estemos conectados.

Tecna: genial.

Timmy: así si tienes algún problema sólo tienes que pulsar al botón.

Tecna: ¿que botón?

Nabu: luego te lo explicamos. Es fácil.

Tecna: genial. Gracias chicos, de verdad. No sé que haría sin vosotros.

Timmy: todo, seguro.

Tecna: no creo. -ahora si que estaba segura de que esto empezaba a tomar color y forma. De verlo todo negro a tener la certeza de que algo de luz quedaba, aunque fuera muy en el horizonte-

En Linphea...

Helia: -fui a buscar a Flora y la vi en el salón con la plancha- ah, estás aquí.

Flora: ya me ves. Necesitaba darle un poco a la falda.

Helia: te preocupas demasiado.

Flora: que va. Es sólo que... nunca he estado en estos sitios.

Helia: te gustará.

Flora: ¿crees que tendremos algún problema?

Helia: no lo sé.

Flora: espero que no. Aunque, yo no he avisado al programa.

Helia: no va a hacer falta. Acabo de hablar con mi amigo y me ha dicho que hay cámaras de WOW por allí buscándole a él.

Flora: ¿y cómo se han enterado?

Helia: hoy en día, en las redes sociales todo vuela.

Flora: ¿pero, no se supone que había que avisarles?

Helia: no sé...

Flora: a ver... nuestra infiltración en el concurso, consistía en que nosotras nos encargábamos de conseguir talentos. Por eso todo lo de los viajes y eso. No es por otra cosa. Si no trabajariamos en comisaría como siempre.

Helia: igual... saben que estás tú aquí y ahora te llaman.

Flora: no sé... es que me parece extraño. O quizás como en unas semanas nos hemos dedicado a nuestro trabajo de verdad que es a investigar y resolver casos...

Helia: no te preocupes. Sea lo que sea, estamos aquí para disfrutar y para intervenir si algo se pone feo.

Flora: bueno, esto ya está. Voy a prepararme.

Helia: si yo también. -miré a Flora y ella me sonrió tímidamente. Estaba un poco confundida. ¿Es que ahora el concurso de talentos actuaba por su cuenta? Por que si es así... no hace falta que las chicas se sigan jugando el cuello si parece que cada vez que hacemos nuestro trabajo estamos sirviendo de blanco-

Flora: -un posible ataque se estaba preparando. Decidí llamar a Bloom-

Bloom: ¿si?

Flora: hola Bloom. ¿Cómo estáis?

Bloom: bien. Liadas. ¿Qué pasa?

Flora: el concurso está aquí y yo no les he dicho que vinieran. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué están aquí?

Bloom: que va. No lo sé.

Flora: se supone que era nuestro trabajo. Por eso nos metimos en esto.

Bloom: quizás han decidido ser más discretos aún.

Flora: no lo sé. Mira yo... no entiendo nada.

Bloom: no te preocupes. Ya lo descubrirás. Si ellos están allí se pondrán en contacto contigo.

Flora: si no saben tampoco que estoy aquí.

Bloom: bueno... podría ser, pero está gente sabes que tiene demasiados contactos por ahí.

Flora: bueno... veré a ver que pasa.

Bloom: nosotros estaremos conectados y a la vez, con Tecna. Hoy tenemos doble trabajo.

Flora: dile a Faragonda que se conecte. Que vosotros, ya bastante tenéis con lo de las cámaras.

Bloom: la verdad es que si.

Flora: ¿como va Tecna? Me gustaría hablar con ella pero casi no tengo tiempo.

Bloom: te la paso.

Flora: si y rápido.

Bloom: Tec, ponte. Es Flora.

Tecna: ¿si?

Flora: ¿como estás?

Tecna: bien. Normal. ¿Tú?

Flora: deseando a ver que pasa. Están los del programa por aquí. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Tecna: que va. A saber. Perdona si hemos estado ocupados con lo de las cámaras, pero tiene que ser hoy.

Flora: cuánto antes mejor. No te preocupes. Me tengo que ir. Ya me vais informando de lo que pase y yo ya os hablo esta noche.

Tecna: claro, tranquila y disfruta. Espero que no pase nada pero, ya sabes que cada vez que vamos a cualquier sitio, siempre hay alguien detrás.

Flora: lo sé. Estaré atenta las señales.

Tecna: si es que las hay porque, hay veces que actúan con tanta rapidez que es que no te das ni cuenta.

Flora: ya. Bueno no te entretengo más. Hablamos. Besos a todas.

Tecna: hasta luego.

Musa: ¿y bien?

Tecna: ella tampoco sabe nada de porque están las cámaras allí si nosotros no hemos dado la voz de alarma.

Layla: es que es difícil saberlo si no ya nos hubieran avisado.

Stella: o no. Quién sabe.

Bloom: tengo que llamar a Faragonda para decirle que esté pendiente de Flora nosotros tenemos que ayudarte a ti.

Tecna: por mí no os preocupéis. Con que esté la mitad de la gente es suficiente. Los demás, estad con Flora y Helia.

Timmy: tienes razón. Sí ya van a estar las chicas con las cámaras hay cuatro, una que se quede para ayudar a Flora.

Tecna: no, estamos todas ocupadas. Ellas cuatro con las cámaras y yo porque tengo que entrar pero en cuanto acabéis con las cámaras podéis ayudarles a ellos.

Bloom: vale.

Sky: podemos estar pendientes nosotros mientras estemos arriba en la azotea. Podemos seguir la conexión.

Bloom: me parece estupendo.

Brandon: es que tenemos mucho trabajo. Tenemos que abarcar muchas cosas y nadie se merece quedar desatendido.

Riven: claro, por lo menos nosotros somos uno más ahora mismo. Timmy que se quedará en la caravana y los demás estaremos los cuatro en las azoteas. Podemos seguir a Flora cuando conecten con ella.

Timmy: si.

Sky: no podemos centrarnos sólo en una cosa.

Bloom: es que no es nuestro estilo.

Tecna: exacto. Pero cuánto antes hagamos esto...

Bloom: teniendo en cuenta que los fines de semana no están abiertas las oficinas...

Musa: no y que lo necesitamos cuanto antes. Por eso tenemos que hacerlo hoy.

Tecna: exacto.

Timmy: no os preocupéis. Seguro que ellos pueden encargarse. Tampoco podemos hacer demasiado.

Riven: sólo podemos seguirlos por el Facebook live.

Nabu: ya. Por poco que hagamos, ellos saben que estamos ahí.

Layla: faltaría más.

Tecna: ni me tenéis que proteger tanto ni a ellos tampoco.

Bloom: pero es importante.

Tecna: lo sé. Ahora, no es necesario todo esto. Pero gracias.

Flora: lista. (Outfit temporada 2 de Wow de la falda a rayas) -fui al salón donde estaba Helia- ¿qué tal? ¿crees que es demasiado?

Helia: -me pilló de repente y cuando la vi, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- ¿eh? ¿decías?

Flora: lo sabía, es demasiado.

Helia: no. Al contrario, estás

preciosa.

Flora: 😳😳😳 no me halagues tanto, por dios. Entonces... ¿está todo listo? ¿podemos irnos?

Helia: claro. Además, si no salimos ya...

Flora: genial 😀😀😀. -él dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Yo quise darle las gracias. Así que, le puse la mano en el hombro para que se girase aunque no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos- a propósito, gracias.

Helia: ¿por qué?

Flora: no sé. Por todo. Por invitarme, en definitiva, por todo lo que haces por mi.

Helia: si yo no he hecho nada.

Flora: bueno... eso tampoco es del todo cierto. Siempre que has tenido algo que hacer, siempre has pensado en mi para que te ayudase. Muchas veces... antes que a tus amigos.

Helia: bueno... le pido ayuda a quién considero que puede ser más útil que según que cosas. Pero tu eres... como lo diría... al dedicarnos a lo mismo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y es simplemente, en cada momento, la persona que más se adapta a la situación.

Flora: entonces... bueno vamos, y ahora me sigues contando.

Helia: si. Mejor. -sin pensarlo parece que ella me hubiera salvado momentáneamente porque la verdad es que, no sabía por donde salir. Cuando estabamos en el coche ella decidió hablar otra vez-

Flora: ¿y bien?

Helia: nada eso. Eras tú la que intentaba decir algo.

Flora: bueno, quería decir que... entonces, soy la persona que más te conviene depende de cuando.

Helia: sí, más o menos. No sé... sabes mucho de cosas que a mi se me escapan y por las que tengo curiosidad.

Flora: bueno... si esta en mi mano ayudarte, yo ya sabes, encantada.

Helia: ves, eso es una amiga de verdad.

Flora: tiendo a cuidar a mis amigos, eso es todo. Yo soy así, no lo puedo evitar.

Helia: eso no es malo. Al revés. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por tus amigas. O quién sea.

Flora: tú también eres mi amigo. Y los demás. Y si me tengo que preocupar por vosotros, lo hago.

Helia: eres increíble.

Flora: soy así. No tiene nada de especial.

Helia: pues ese cariño que le pones a todo, es muy especial.

Flora: gracias. Pero... en fin... 😶😶😶, no hagas que me sonroje.

Helia: y yo que culpa tengo, jajaja.

Flora: no te rías de mí.

Helia: y no lo hago, jajaja. En serio, ¿nunca has estado enamorada?

Flora: no.

Helia: pues te sonrojas con mucha facilidad. Basta como que alguien te diga algo bonito y ¡pam!

Flora: pero bueno, ¿que dices?

Krystal: veo que estáis animados.

Flora: -la que faltaba- no bueno...

Helia: hola, ¿cómo estás?

Krystal: bien. No mal. Estas muy guapa Flora.

Flora: gracias. -supongo-

Krystal: el verde de la chaqueta hace juego con tus ojos.

Flora: bueno, bueno... gracias de todas maneras. -deja de ser tan falsa-

Helia: ¿tú también vienes?

Krystal: por supuesto. No voy a rechazar la invitación de un amigo.

Helia: así que, Ashton también os ha invitado.

Krystal: si. Somos amigos. Recuerda que nos juntabamos muchos de nosotros. Flora, ¿con quién ibas tú? Es que te conozco del instituto pero no éramos del mismo grupo.

Flora: con Milena y compañía. Lo que pasa es que al poco tiempo de acabar el instituto, me fui a Gardenia a estudiar a la Academia de Policía.

Krystal: y así... os habéis conocido.

Helia: si. El FBI nos mandó a Gardenia a una misión muy importante junto con ellas. Así que, ahora vivimos juntos 12 personas como si fuera aquello la casa de Gran Hermano, pero todos nos llevamos muy bien.

Flora: es un gustazo.

Helia: si el placer es nuestro. Ahora si estamos bien.

Krystal: y eso que decías que en Whasington se vive muy bien.

Helia: no te lo niego. Es diferente.

Krystal: antes tenías tu independencia.

Helia: bueno... pero siempre tienes alguien con quien hablar.

Krystal: me voy chicos. Luego nos vemos.

Ace: ¿una galería de arte? Porque no. Aquí tenemos cabida para todos los gustos. Y esto puede ser otro WoW. Esta vez, la invitación nos ha llegado por otra parte. Busquemos a Flora, a la que hemos podido ver en el interior del recinto.

Helia: creo que vienen hacia aquí.

Flora: vaya, si que son rápidos

Ace: Flora, ¿estás ahí?

Flora: claro. Por aquí estoy. ¿Quién ha sido tan amable de llamaros?

Ace: los amigos del galerista. Muchos te conocen porque eres de aquí y querían verte.

Flora: pues que amables. Yo... encantada de saludarlos de nuevo y a todos ustedes también. Hoy es un día muy feliz. He vuelto a casa. Y es un placer para mí presentaros a alguien cuya inspiración es la pintura y ahora en cuanto podamos entrar, estoy segura de que vamos a disfrutar mucho de su obra.

Ace: estupendo. Demos una vuelta y en un rato volveremos.

Timmy: -habíamos llegado con la caravana a las inmediaciones del recinto- ¿todos listos?

Riven: claro. Eso siempre.

Stella: listas.

Bloom: vámonos. No hay tiempo que perder. - me dirigí a Tecna- y tú ya sabes. Estamos todos contigo. Ya sabes cada color representa a uno de nosotros y el negro a todos. Puedes hablar con todos a la vez o sólo con uno.

Tecna: entendido.

Sky: vamos nosotros también.

Nabu: ya verás que va a salir todo bien.

Tecna: gracias.

Riven: no nos las des. Para eso estamos.

Brandon: tú ya sabes, cabeza fría.

Tecna: tranquilos. Y gracias siempre. -allí sólo quedábamos Timmy y yo- espero no defraudar a nadie.

Timmy: lo harás bien. En serio. No te preocupes.

Tecna: no sé si es bueno tener las expectativas tan altas.

Timmy: eso es porque confiamos en ti.

Tecna: -de repente me llegó una llamada- dime.

Musa: ya hemos accedido al tejado. Hay guardias de todas maneras.

Tecna: salgo ya. Estoy observando el terreno desde la caravana. Ahora que estáis en el tejado voy a acercarme. Parece que los guardias se marchan.

Musa: está bien. Mucha suerte.

Tecna: gracias. - colgué- bueno... me voy.

Timmy: ya sabes que estamos en contacto y como tengo acceso a la sala, yo te sigo desde aquí.

Tecna: perfecto.

Timmy: ánimo que todo va a salir bien.

Tecna: eso espero.

Timmy: ya verás como si.-ella me sonrió- y ahora vete.

Tecna: vamos allá.

Flora: es una pasada.

Helia: si. Unos trazos bien ejecutados.

Ashton: que alegría verte.

Helia: eh, estás aquí. -no pude evitar abrazarle- ¡cuanto tiempo!

Ashton: cierto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero... bueno aquí estás. Y veo que bien acompañado.

Helia: te presento a Flora.

Flora: encantada.

Ashton: eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Flora: si. ¿como lo sabes? ¿nos conocemos?

Ashton: el caso es que no me eres desconocida.

Flora: la verdad es que tú a mi tampoco.

Ashton: ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis?

Flora: eh... pues la verdad es que...

Helia: no somos pareja. La conocí trabajando en uno de los casos que estamos llevando.

Ashton: desde que no estás con Krystal, ya no has salido con ninguna otra chica.

Helia: ¿y eso que más te da? No he encontrado a la chica ideal. -o quizás si-

Ashton: todo a su tiempo. ¿Y tú? ¿sales con alguien?

Flora: no. Tampoco ha aparecido nadie que me llene.

Ashton: pronto, seguro.

Flora: bueno, no es una de mis prioridades.

Anagan: disculpad. La televisión te está buscando.

Ashton: ¿en serio?

Anagan: si. Ya... no me fastidies. ¿Flora?

Flora: eh... que fuerte. ¿Que haces por aquí?

Anagan: no, ¿qué haces tú?

Flora: bueno... trabajar. Y disfrutar de casa.

Anagan: pues... es genial. ¿Y te quedas mucho tiempo?

Flora: la verdad es que no. Solo hoy. Mañana vuelvo a casa.

Anagan: pues, a ver si...

Flora: -los periodistas estaban muy encima mía y tuve que dejar la conversación a medias- disculpame.

Ashton: ¿has sido tú?

Flora: que va. -inicié Facebook live- hola a todos, como ya es habitual, os presento a Ashton, galerista. Quiero que disfrutéis de sus obras. Son maravillosas.

Ashton: mujer, no me halagues tanto.

Flora: es la verdad. Tienes que estar contento y orgulloso de todo esto.

Ashton: creo que ella lo ha dicho todo.

Flora: ya saben voten.

Timmy: Tecna, ¿estás dentro?

Tecna: si pero estoy escondida. Los guardias están merodeando y parece que vienen hacia mi y tengo una postura demasiado extraña.

Timmy: ya te veo. Tienes una cara... jajajaja.

Tecna: yo también te quiero cariño. 😉😉😉. Como te pille... -me callé porqué oí a los guardias hablar entre ellos-

Timmy: -vi a Tecna en apuros- ¿como vais el resto?

Riven: bien. Musa y las chicas ya han hecho su parte.

Nabu: si. He seguido lo de Flora.

Sky: ¿y como va?

Brandon: parece que va a ser wow como de costumbre. El problema viene ahora.

Timmy: si. Voy a ver que la chica va a entrar.

Helia: entonces... ¿es wow?

Flora: si. -estaba feliz y noté que Helia tambien lo estaba. Cada vez que le miraba no podía evitar sonreír-

Helia: sabía que lo conseguirías.

Flora: bueno... no es fácil pero...

Helia: eres increíble.

Anagan: ¿podría hablar contigo?

Flora: si.

Anagan: hombre, no te habia visto.

Helia: pues llevo aqui todo el rato.

Anagan: un placer volver a verte.

Helia: lo mismo digo.

Flora: madre mía. Conoces a todo el mundo.

Helia: es una ciudad pequeña.

Flora: bueno... dime.

Anagan: si pues... que antes... bueno... me preguntaba si cuando vengas otra vez... bueno podríamos...

Flora: ¿tú no cambiarás nunca verdad? -miré a Helia en ese momento. Estaba estático. Me sonrió pero en seguida estaba otra vez serio- es que a ver... no sé cuando voy a volver. Pero... mejor te llamo.

Anagan: vale. Está bien.

Krystal: ¿todo bien?

Helia: si. -sabía que si no hacía algo rápido... alguien me la quitaría- Flora, voy a buscar a mi amigo, ¿vienes? Desde el veredicto no hemos sabido nada de él.

Flora: voy. ¿Dónde puede estar?

Helia: esto es muy grande.

Flora: y nosotros distraídos. Vamos. -me empecé a poner nerviosa-

Helia: tranquila.

Flora: no me digas eso, porque tú no estás mejor que yo.

Helia: ya lo sé pero si queremos hacerlo bien... tenemos que estar tranquilos.

Flora: lo sé.

Helia: ¿te gusta?

Flora: ¿quién?

Helia: ya sabes quién.

Flora: ¿qué? No. Por Dios. ¿De que lo conoces?

Helia: íbamos en la misma pandilla y él era el ligón. Me levantó a varias chicas pero yo... tenía sentido de la amistad y le dejé.

Flora: eres un buen amigo.

Helia: no estaba muy enamorado supongo.

Flora: ¿y si fuera la chica te gusta?

Helia: lucharía. No voy a ser tonto de no intentarlo. - de repente vi una mancha de sangre- oh, oh.

Flora: hay sangre. Tengo miedo.

Helia: es normal tener miedo. Vamos. -le cogí la mano y ella la apretó fuerte. Había más sangre. Seguimos el rastro-

Flora: ¿crees es la misma situación de la semana pasada?

Helia: no lo sé. Espero que no. -la galería daba a un despacho. Sorprendentemente, la puerta estaba abierta- que raro.

Flora: entremos. No se ve nada.-entramos y no vimos a nadie- no hay nadie.

Helia: entonces... ¿la sangre?

Flora: fíjate. -habia gotas de sangre como formando un reguero- forma una especie de camino pero no hay nada roto. Ni siquiera la ventana-

Helia: ¿y entonces?

Flora: puede haberse defendido. En los analisis del caso del salón del cómic, salió que había sangre de los dos.

Helia: ya... esto lo determinará la persona que tenga que hacerlo. Pero... dios. ¿cómo hemos podido distraernos?

Flora: ¿y nosotros que sabíamos?

Helia: pero es que, estamos dejando escapar a mucha gente.

Flora: si tuviéramos pruebas...

Helia: ya, no estaríamos asi. -estaba desesperado. Uno de mis mejores amigos estaba en manos de una banda criminal-

Flora: calmate. Asi no vas a sacar nada. Tienes que tener paciencia. -estaba mirando al suelo y con los brazos cruzados. Me acerqué a él y se puse mis manos en sus brazos todavía cruzados- Tú siempre me has dicho que esto iba a salir bien. Que no tenía que preocuparme. Que seria difícil pero que no podíamos bajar la guardia. Tú siempre me has apoyado a mí. Así que ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

Helia: -no podia dejar de mirarla. La manera en la que me miraba a los ojos. Su sinceridad. Su templanza. Ella estaba allí para apoyarme. No sabía que pensar, que decir. Quería decirle muchas cosas- yo...

Krystal: ¿qué ha pasado?

Flora: cosas.

Krystal: ¿qué tipo de cosas?

Helia: pues resulta que han secuestrado a Ashton. Tengo que hacer algo. Es mi colega de toda vida. Se lo debo.

Flora: ¿volvemos a la galería?

Helia: ¿qué tal si nos vamos a casa? Aunque si te quieres quedar...

Flora: no, tranquilo. Me voy contigo. Yo no hago nada sin ti aquí. ¿Has llamado a la Policía científica?

Helia: si.

Flora: genial. ¿Cuándo estarán los resultados? ¿Lo sabes?

Helia: el lunes o martes. Durante el fin de semana los laboratorios no trabajan.

Flora: está bien. Ojalá podamos encontrar a todas esas personas.

Helia: eso espero. ¿Nos vamos? -volvimos a la sala, dónde todavía habia gente disfrutando del catering, sin ninguno percatarse de porqué Ashton no estaba.

Anagan: ¿os vais?

Flora: si.

Helia: tenemos que irnos tío. Nos vemos.

Anagan: claro, claro. Y tú... ya me dices algo.

Flora: eh... si claro. -nos fuimos. Me sentía incómoda por lo que me había dicho Anagan-

Helia: por fin. No soportaba estar un segundo más ahí.

Flora: ¿cómo estás ahora?

Helia: bien.

Flora: ¿seguro? Conozco un sitio de pizza muy bueno. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

Helia: otro día.

Flora: está bien. Pero no puedes estar así. Tienes que tener paciencia y tenemos que encontrar una solución pero, en este momento no podemos. No tenemos nada. Sólo unas fotos.

Helia: ya lo sé y lo siento. Oye... sabes... creo que es una buena idea que tomemos esa pizza.

Flora: ¿las encargamos?

Helia: te lo agradecería. No sé... no estoy...

Flora: lo entiendo. Pero una cena en casa... genial.

Helia: te estoy arruinando los planes. Lo siento.

Flora: no. Cada uno es como es y si hoy no estás bien... otro día.

Helia: pero supongo que... te haría ilusión.

Flora: no. Lo decía por ti. Porque no quiero que te comas la cabeza y sé que lo estás haciendo.

Helia: gracias. ¿Por qué eres tan buena?

Flora: bueno... soy así. Teóricamente... ayudo a la gente con problemas. Y si un amigo tiene problemas... que menos que estar con él para que se sienta apoyado.

Helia: eres de lo que no hay.

Flora: bueno, bueno...

Helia: que si.

Flora: tú que me ves con buenos ojos.

Helia: es lo que veo.

Flora: pero... cada uno tiene una perspectiva.

Helia: deja de ser tan modesta mujer.

Flora: es que...

Helia: si no es nada malo. Pero a veces, creo que no llegas a creer en tus posibilidades.

Flora: lo sé.

Helia: entonces... -tocaron a la puerta. Era nuestro pedido. Flora dijo que le atendía ella-

Flora: ya tenemos aquí nuestra cena.

Helia: mmm... tenía hambre, sabes.

Flora: normal. Ha sido una tarde demasiado larga como para no tener hambre. Yo lo que estoy es cansada y preocupada.

Helia: yo también. Me pregunto dónde estará.

Flora: es lo mismo que pensamos todos. Pero... por eso Tecna tiene que conseguir las grabaciones.

Helia: - de pronto recordé que hoy estaban haciendo lo de las cámaras- es verdad, era hoy. ¿Cómo van, sabes algo?

Flora: de momento no. Pero estaba más tranquila. No he vuelto a hablar con ellos. Estaban liados y el localizador del móvil los situaba en plena misión.

Stella: ¿crees que va a salir viva de allí?

Brandon: claro.

Musa: ¿y las cámaras que hay en los pasillos y dentro de la sala?

Timmy: hay un cuadro de luces antes de entrar por la puerta.

Riven: entonces... no hay de que preocuparse.

Musa: pues... no sé yo que decirte.

Bloom: lleva mucho tiempo ahí metida.

Sky: y no contábamos con que la señal fuera tan débil o casi nula dentro de la sala.

Nabu: ¿y si se queda atrapada?

Layla: saldrá. No te preocupes. -le puse la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle y sonrió, lo que a mi me hizo devolverle la sonrisa. Era tan mono...😄😄😄-

Riven: -me acerqué a Timmy. Sabia que no lo estaba pasando bien- ey, sabes que va a salir, ¿verdad?

Timmy: y si no...

Riven: tranquilo, saldrá. Estoy seguro.

Timmy: lleva demasiado tiempo allí dentro. El intercambio de las cintas ha sido genial. Pero ahora el guardia ha vuelto y ella está atrapada dentro.

Musa: sólo hace falta que el guardia vuelva a salir.

Stella: no podemos hablar con ella porque si no... la pillaría.

Brandon: ¿y uno de los aparatos que lleva siempre encima?

Bloom: creo recordar que lleva uno con dardos tranquilizantes.

Stella: exacto, los dardos. Nos dió uno a cada una. Son muy prácticos.

Musa: y que lo digas.

Layla: es un maldito genio está mujer.

Bloom: y que lo digas. Sólo a ella se le ocurren estas cosas.

Sky: ¿y a qué espera para usarlo?

Timmy: supongo que estará esperando el mejor momento.

Musa: eso es cierto.

Layla: va a salir todo bien. Ya vereis.

Stella: mira. Parece que ya lo ha dormido. Acaba de salir de la sala.

Tecna: por fin.-ya habia podido salir. La puerta daba al pasillo y había una puerta paralela a la calle-

Musa: bien 👏👏👏.

Riven: anda ven aquí y sueltalo todo. -me daba igual si a estas alturas los otros sabían que ella y yo estábamos juntos porque no pude evitar abrazarla😊😊😊-

Musa: gracias. -me encanta😍😍😍-

Bloom: vamos. -salimos fuera las chicas y por uno de los laterales vino ella- ¡si!

Tecna: madre mía😥😥😥. Pensaba que no saldria de allí. Me alegro de veros, chicas.

Layla: y nosotras a ti.

Musa: sabía que lo conseguirias.

Tecna: pues... yo no estaba tan segura.

Stella: porque eres insegura de por si.

Tecna: será eso. -en los bolsillos de las mallas llevaba las cintas de grabación- aquí tengo las cintas.

Timmy: damelas. Voy a meterlas en un lugar seguro. -ella estaba al borde del llanto y yo pude evitar abrazarla- anda, ven aquí.

Tecna: -me daba todo igual. Necesitaba un hombro en el que desahogarme y el de Timmy era lo que necesitaba en ese momento-

Sky: ya conduzco yo 😁😁😁.

Riven: eso. -ahora Timmy estaba ocupado con alguien a la que necesitaba en ese momento más que a otra cosa. Miré a Musa, me dió una sonrisa como diciendo que todo estaba bien-

Brandon: sentaros ahí.

Tecna: vamos.

Musa: tienes que contármelo todo.

Tecna: descuida. -fui con Timmy a dónde había dicho Brandon- en serio ha sido una pesadilla.

Timmy: no me extraña.

Tecna: es que de verdad, ha sido todo tan rápido... no me ha dado tiempo ni siquiera a respirar casi. De repente estaba dentro. Nada, cojo las cámaras, las abro, les pongo la cinta que tenía para hacer el cambio y cuando termino la última, oigo voces en el pasillo y claro, me escondo dónde puedo y en cuánto me quise dar cuenta, entró el guardia y me quedo así como... madre mía y ahora qué hago.

Musa: pues sí que has aguantado.

Tecna: es que como me hubiera movido, me hubiera pillado. Y es que estaba encima de una silla cambiando la última cámara y de repente, estaba allí, pero vamos que me ha dado tiempo a colocar todo en su sitio. Allí nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada.

Bloom: pues menos mal.

Tecna: desde luego que sí. Ah, otra cosa que os quería comentar, ¿qué tal Flora? ¿sabéis algo de ella y de Helia?

Nabu: la verdad es que no. Cómo estamos pendientes de la misión... pero sí que sabemos que el amigo de Helia ha sido aceptado.

Stella: estupendo me alegro mucho pero, es raro que no digan nada.

Brandon: en cuanto sepan algo nos llamará. De eso estoy seguro.

Sky: sí, yo también lo pienso. Y si no... pues déjales que disfruten, que seguro que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Bloom: eso sí.

Layla: te digo yo que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar seguro. Yo comparto muchas cosas con Flora. Es mi mejor amiga y la conozco muy bien. Sé cuando está preocupada y cuando está alegre por algo.

Stella: hombre, yo también lo he notado. Como para no notarlo. Siempre os he dicho que ellos dos tenían algo muy especial.

Musa: pues ahora te voy a dar la razón.

Riven: sí yo también. Cuándo se enamora se le nota.

Nabu: y te digo yo que nunca se ha enamorado como ahora.

Brandon: nunca lo había visto así.

Layla: bueno, tú lo sabrás bien. Tú has experimentado lo mismo con Stella.

Stella: y cualquiera que se haya enamorado alguna vez.

Riven: eso seguro. Yo sé que él nunca ha estado muy enamorado de nadie pero claro, ahora con Flora es distinto.

Timmy: se le nota y como aparezca alguien que pueda ser una amenaza entonces... se le va notar todavía más.

Tecna: suele pasar. -a ti se te notaba, no lo niegues- Pero bueno... ya veremos. No sabemos.

Bloom: malas noticias.

Layla: no, ¿qué dices?

Musa: lo que oyes.

Stella: chicas, chicos, tenemos un caso nuevo, Helia está destrozado, era su mejor amigo de aquí de Linphea, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por animarle pero que no cunda el pánico. Hemos encontrado manchas de sangre, así que hemos mandado a la científica.

Musa: madre mía.

Tecna: otros también nos encontramos con manchas de sangre.

Stella: sí pero dice que esta vez estaba la puerta abierta.

Bloom: pues... no sé.

Riven: cuando nosotros también estaba la puerta cerrada con llave así que esté abierta... no lo sé...

Timmy: o no le ha dado tiempo porque ha tenido que salir huyendo, o ha decidido dejarla abierta por algo.

Tecna: quizás no quiera dejar tantas pistas iguales mucho tiempo.

Musa: podría ser.

Bloom: lo que dices podría tener sentido.

Tecna: claro, míradlo por un momento. Si es una misma banda, tendrá que cambiar de estrategia para despistarnos.

Nabu: sí. Es posible espero que con las cintas encontremos algo más en claro.

Layla: y sospecho que va a haber más casos.

Bloom: eso ni lo dudes. Hasta que la banda no sea detenida, dudo mucho que esto vaya a menguar.

Sky: y da gracias a que no hay asesinatos de momento.

Riven: al menos... solamente han secuestrado a personas. Qué vale, que es un problema, pero no tenemos que lamentar ninguna víctima.

Musa: esperemos aunque yo... no estaría muy tranquila porque claro, hay gente que está secuestrada desde hace tiempo y es que, me siento impotente por la gente que lleva mucho tiempo ahí y nosotros no somos capaces de resolver esto.

Riven: quién dijo que esto fuera a ser fácil.

Bloom: efectivamente nadie.

Sky: no creo que vayamos por mal camino.

Nabu: está siendo una locura pero... no me lo imaginaba de otra forma.

Tecna: supongo que no pensábamos que esto se complicaria tanto.

Timmy: hay que pensar que vamos lentos pero seguros. Nadie nos ha dicho lo contrario.

Nabu: claro. Ahí esta la cosa.

Layla: y el caso sigue siendo nuestro.

Musa: si lo hiciéramos mal, lo quitarían.

Stella: ahí está.

Brandon: pues entonces... hay que pensar que todo va a salir bien.

Sky: nos repetimos demasiado pero es así.

Bloom: ¿cuando salimos?

Stella: ¿a dónde?

Musa: supongo que a cenar.

Bloom: claro.

Layla: cuando queráis.

Nabu: cuando digáis.

Riven: el día que sea.

Timmy: incluso ahora.

Tecna: ¿y eso? Uff... un poco precipitado.

Bloom: mejor otro día.

Sky: si mejor.

Timmy: claro. -entramos en casa y cogí a Tecna desprevenida- te debo una cena.

Tecna: no. En todo caso... soy yo la que te lo debe.

Timmy: tú no me debes nada a mi. Pero... ahora que lo nuestro va en serio...

Tecna: 😍😍😍😍 pero que maravilla de chico.

Musa: ese es el espíritu.

Tecna: uf, que vergüenza.

Riven: que va. Si yo a ella también le debo un montón de cenas.

Musa: ¿a mi?

Riven: pues si.

Musa: cuando quieras. Yo me dejo. Y tú también tendrás que dejarte llevar un poco.

Stella: yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Musa: pero... -pillada total-

Stella: oye... no he podido evitar oiros pero... lo sé. No me engañeis. Somos amigos. Y tarde o temprano...

Musa: amm...

Tecna: pero...

Stella: pero si se nota... y me alegro mucho.

Riven: ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Timmy: ¿sería mucho pedir que no airearas este tema? Yo sé que estos temas pueden ser dignos de una revista del corazón pero... nadie es famoso.

Tecna: exacto. Soy muy celosa de mi vida privada.

Musa: y yo. Hasta que la cosa vaya más en serio... yo no se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni a mi padre.

Tecna: yo tampoco. No quiero interrogatorios.

Riven: lo que faltaba. Calla a mi tampoco me gusta. Aunque mi sobrina... nos ha emparejado antes de saberlo.

Musa: ya te digo y es tan incómodo...

Timmy: normal.

Stella: sé que soy un poco bocazas pero seguro, que no voy a decir nada. De verdad. Somos amigos y los amigos no traicionan.

Timmy: está bien.

Tecna: me lo creeré pero ten cuidado.

Musa: para mí es un tema muy delicado. Por favor, respeta la decisión que he tomado con calma y con discreción.

Stella: claro sin problemas. No os preocupéis. - me fui porque parece que sobraba. Me decía a mí misma que debería ser discreta y por mis amigos tenía que hacerlo-

Mientras tanto en Linphea...

Flora: ¿qué tal estás ahora?

Helia: en fin... no sé... sigo preocupado.

Flora: lo sé. Relájate. Seguro que ahora aunque sea un poco mejor...

Helia: sabes... lo que me gusta de ti es que seas siempre tan positiva.

Flora: em... 😁😁😁 gracias. Bueno... no sé que decir. No estoy acostumbrada a cosas así.

Helia: lo siento. Pero es verdad.

Flora: tú me tienes en muy alta estima jajaja. No me quieras tanto. Eso no puede ser bueno.

Helia: ¿por qué no?

Flora: porque yo te lo prohibo, jajaja.

Helia: no puedes evitar que te digan cosas bonitas. Además no lo estoy haciendo por hacerte mal.

Flora: no, si no es eso... sé que nunca harías daño a nadie pero... es que mi cara es el espejo del alma y... siempre me pongo como un tomate. Y no me gusta que me vean así.

Helia: eres muy graciosa y eres de las mejores personas que conozco.

Flora: tú también. En serio. No se... eres la persona que muchas ya quisieran tener en su vida.

Helia: tú... me tienes.

Flora: si. Y me siento muy afortunada de tener un amigo como tú.

Helia: yo también me siento afortunado de tenerte.

Flora: pero si como yo hay muchas.

Helia: permítame que dude.

Flora: pero si soy una tía... normal y corriente.

Helia: eres demasiado modesta e inocente y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Pero no eres normal. Tienes algo.

Flora: algo... ¿de qué?

Helia: no sé... algo que me engancha mucho a ti.

Flora: -😳😳😳😳 mi cara cambió de normal a rojo en un segundo. ¿que estaba pasando? Me temblaba todo- venga va no me vaciles.

Helia: es verdad. -ya no sabía como decírselo. Ella se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa-

Flora: no me piropees tanto que tienes novia.

Helia: yo no tengo novia.

Flora: pero estas enamorado de otra. Me lo dijiste.

Helia: de otra... en serio...

Flora: que sí. Que a ti te gusta o alguna de mis amigas o... no sé alguna de las otras chicas de comisaría.

Helia: tú lo has dicho. Otra de las chicas de la comisaría.

Flora: ves, lo sabía.

Helia: pero no te imaginas ni quién puede ser. ¿A qué no?

Flora: pues no, la verdad. Jajaja, pero seguro que es una buena chica.

Helia: eso siempre. De lo bueno lo mejor.

Flora: muy importante.

Helia: si. Sabes, ha llegado un punto que yo... no puedo ser su amigo.

Flora: te comprendo. Yo... siento que a veces, me pasa lo mismo.

Helia: o sea... ¿que hay alguien por ahí?

Flora: si no sé...😶😶😶 a veces... es... tenerlo delante y no saber como reaccionar. Me pongo tan nerviosa... mi voz es horribe jaja en este momento.

Helia: ¿como puedes ser tan mona?

Flora: no por favor. No me hagas que me sonroje. 😶😶😶. Aunque... creo que ya lo estoy haciendo.

Helia: pues... no pares de hacerlo. -parecía que si la tocabas se iba a romper en ese momento. Parecía que fuera a moverse pero estaba paralizada y fue mi momento perfecto para besarla-

Flora: -y me besó. Todas las cosas bonitas que siempre me decía, tomaron forma. En ese momento no había nadie. Sólo nosotros. Notaba sus besos. Lo único que sentía era su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus besos dulces- vaya...😍😍😍

Helia: lo siento. Yo...

Flora: que va.

Helia: no quiero que pienses que yo...

Flora: sé como eres. Te conozco muy bien. Así que no te preocupes.

Helia: ¿no estás enfadada?

Flora: no. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Helia: no sé... igual...

Flora: mira... si necesitabas decirme bueno... lo que se supone que me has dicho con el beso... ha sido valiente y la verdad es que nunca me había sentido así.

Helia: ¿así como?

Flora: no sé, como alguien que merece la pena. A ver... para mis amigas si pero para alguien más...

Helia: mereces la pena. No se porqué dices que no. Eres muchas cosas y tú solita haces que merezca la pena todo.

Flora: gracias 😁😁😁.

Helia: sólo digo lo que pienso.

Flora: y pensar que era otra chica. Tio como me engañas.

Helia: ¿y que quieres que haga decirte que me gustas mucho así... de repente?

Flora: pues... porque no. Lo acabas de hacer😉😉😉.

Helia: este era el momento.

Flora: vale. Ahí tienes razón.

Helia: no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

Flora: todos le tenéis miedo a eso.

Helia: y vosotras.

Flora: ya pero... aquí la idea no ha sido mía.

Helia: eso es verdad. Pero si fuéramos típicos... en casa hay mucha gente.

Flora: ahí tienes razón.

Helia: ¿sabes lo que me gusta de ti?

Flora: ¿el que?

Helia: tu sonrisa permanente.

Flora: que cosas dices. -sonreí y le volví a besar. Era alguien muy especial. En estos casos... uno encuentra cuando menos busca-

Continuará...


End file.
